MightyDimension Neptunia Ex-aid!
by Kamen Rider Dimension
Summary: When a simple doctor, known for his skills theoretically but terrible when in an operating theatre, ends up being sent to a new world, will his troubles ever end? Can he make it back to his patients, or will all the monsters get to him first? Let's hope he survives and changes fate! "Let's clear this with no continues!" pairing undetermined. First Ex-aid story!
1. 1- I'm a normal doctor!

_**Hello! This is something new to me, doing a crossover with something that has barely gotten 2 episodes, But I'll try my best. I understand that it isn't the best of qualities and will not end up following lore to complete accuracy, but I hope that you enjoy this story anyway. I also plan on doing a Gokaiger-Naruto story, but that will come as it comes. Bye now!**_

 _ **I do not own either of the franchises used in this story, they belong to their respective companies.**_

* * *

" _Why is the patient not fully unconscious!?"_

" _Steady, STEADY! This is no dummy you're working on…"_

" _Come on, get a grip! You can't leave it like that…"_

" _Damn, how did you even get in a place like this…"_

 **Dr. Yuuno!**

Awaking with a jolt, Dr. Egi Yuuno turned towards his superior, desperately trying to avoid the glare that had made many tremble before him.

"I swear Dr. Raijin," he muttered, "I was just resting with her to comfort her! Lately, her signs of stress have been-"

"Do not take me for a fool Dr. Yuuno!" the now named Dr. Raijin thundered, his slowly greying hair fluttering with the angered motions of his head. "Surely the head doctor would be aware of such improvements? However, this does not allow you to be lax in the caretaking of this patient! You should be setting an example for her, not wasting precious therapy time sleeping with her!" The fierce reprimand left Egi reeling. Had his own boss really accused another doctor of sleeping with the patient (not taking into account that he had actually been "sleeping" with her)?

"I believe that as her personal doctor, I should do anything that could beneficially assist her recovery, even if it is a scenario such as this." Egi replied, mustering as much strength into his voice as he could. Smoothening out his coat, he stood with resilience against the cruel eyes of Raijin. Raijin's response was equally as acidic, stating in a soft whisper,

"You may soon end up losing that privilege Yuuno. She will very soon need an extensive operation. I _sincerely_ hope you do not interfere when the time comes." With a flourish of his own coat, he strode out of the room, leaving Yuuno alone with the patient, now quietly groaning from pain.

"I apologise that you had to here that Natsumi. Dr. Raijin is normally a much happier man." Egi's tone had become much kinder, a necessity when working in the child's ward.

Yes, Dr. Egi Yuuno had been assigned to the ward despite his incredible academic achievement, both mentally and physically. It wasn't an immediate transfer, but a strong blow to his self-esteem none the less. However, it did end up meaning that he would meet the sweet little Natsumi.

She was a shy girl of 8, never truly opening up to any of the working staff, yet she managed t worm her way into his heart and he was beginning to work on hers.

"It is no problem Mr. Egi." She replied, barely a whisper in the room often filled with the rhythmic beeps of a heart monitor. "I understand that adults argue." She shook her head; her eyes down as Egi could only scratch the back of his head awkwardly, brushing aside the short black strands.

"No matter!" He then exclaimed, eliciting a small smile from Natsumi. "You know what time it is! Shir-oh Yuki is just waiting to be beat!" Sneaking to his cupboard, he slowly pulled out a small key, unlocked the door and pulled out the device within.

The white, shining plastic paired with the brightly coloured buttons an direction pad in order to provide a lovely, inviting machine, as opposed to what people assumed would be a garishly coloured monstrosity. The technology held within was the best of its time, capable of the most beautiful and realistic graphics at the highest of framerates, thought impossible by opposition that were soon left in the dust. This with the overwhelming support from developers meant that this was the defining console of the generation. The GENMU gamepad or G.G (Named at prototype by a random developer who loved bad puns and never changed) was the best that the digital entertainment world could offer. That is why you could find one Natsumi Fall sprawled across the bed, her blond hair (a remnant of her English heritage) covering the sheets with Egi providing support behind her.

Egi would instruct her on how to win, but never directly, in order to make Natsumi feel as if she had done it herself.  
"Ooh, he does seem to need time to recharge after the snowman strike…" pretending not to notice the realisation on Natsumi's face, he continued to make the odd observation here and there until…

" _Winter will always come back! You will never see me fall!"_

 _ **Game Clear!**_

"Yay! We finally managed to beat I-" Natsumi began, before being interrupted by a small spasm of pain rocketing through her abdomen. Quickly, Egi moved her back into a sleeping position in order to get her in a more familiar and comfortable position. He then began to slowly massage her palm with his thumb.  
"Don't worry. With the pills and operation, you'll be fine and good by the end of the month." He reassured, yet the pained expression remained on Natsumi's face as dark brown eyes bore into his own.

"What's happening to me?" It was barely audible, yet Egi could easily decipher the pain hidden in the question. It would be asked each time and different doctors gave different excuses, ranging from the typical 'something very bad that will soon go away' to the more blunt 'we don't know'. Egi however, was a much more subtle man fortunately. Fully enveloping her hand in his own, he said,

"Well, there's a bad monster inside you rriiigghhtt here," HE traced a circle on her abdomen, causing her to lightly laugh despite the pain emanating from the same region. "And it's causing a lot of bad things. That's why we've actually gotten Lord in there and he's fighting the monster right now." Egi then proceeded to hold up one of her pills, the dark red glistening in the light. "These are actually power ups like the mega muscle and the sonic speed. He needs them to beat the boss." Thinking about the risk of the act and pushing it to the side, he took her in a hug and whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry. We'll beat the final boss together." The small arms wrapped around him gradually released until he lowered her onto the bed left, switching off the lights and closing the door on her gentle snores. Hopefully, they would acknowledge the 'do not disturb' sign.

* * *

Wiping his brow, Egi took his precious time reading over the medical reports he had written. With Dr. Raijin in a bad mood, it would pay to ensure all procedures were to done to the utmost efficiency, even at the expense of his own team. Truthfully, he was using the monotonous actions to help his brain ignore the dwelling felling of anxiety he would now get when faced with the idea of an operation occurring to one of his own patients.

"Dr. Egi Yuuno, the genius who fails at everything." He muttered depreciatingly at himself in the small mirror. "The _bloody_ Doctor…" It was a moniker that would now haunt his career for the rest of his days, that would make him a mockery among his own colleagues. It had been born from his own failure, the failure in his supposedly best area. While a man of all trades, he would once always impress upon others his skills with the knife and his long list of recommendations and awards backed that fact up. It was only when he truly had someone under the knife where he would freeze, have uncontrollable shakes in his hands and gain blurry vision. It had led to scorn from those he would brag to and the very thought of having to return to that left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Losing those patients wasn't a mistake in a game." He reminded himself, a line he would use to help him distinguish reality from that behind the screen. "They don't have extra lives." It had been the reason that when presented with the choice of sectors, he chose the child's ward. It was a crude idea of atoning for his sins; he would prevent others from dying before they should like he had caused to those left dead-lining after a botched operation. The act had also instilled a sense of justice within him, an unbreakable code that would never leave him until his last dying breath.

No one deserves a game over. Everyone deserves a continue.

That was the reason he wore a badge upon his lapel that stated,

'Continue?

Yes

Yes'

And also was why he wore a bright yellow shirt and bright red trousers. No one wants to see a depressing doctor when they feel bad, so he would cheer them up and make sure they can continue on with their lives. He sighed. He really needed to get a less philosophical job. His last thoughts before resting his head upon the desk for a small rest were:

'At least Mighty Action x is soon to release. I need the downtime.'

* * *

" _The goddess falls, yet hope is not lost."_

" _The oracle is sealed, yet hope is not lost."_

" _The people lose faith, yet hope is not lost."_

" _The hero falls alongside the goddess, yet hope is not lost."_

" _Change fate. Do not let your story end here. Free me and prevent both my and your worlds from destruction._

 _KAMEN RIDER EX-AID…"_

Screeching. More accurately, the harsh shrieks of wind was all that could be heard by Egi as he eyes burst open in surprise.

"What the hell!?" He screamed, yet no reply came. It was hard to find any sort of reply when you free fall form the sky at an alarming rate. "How did I even get here? That dream I had isn't exactly useful here either!" fruitlessly trying to use his doctor's coat as a parachute, he ended up noticing he limp body floating at a similar speed besides him, causing him to pause in his actions.

'Unconscious, young, typical build for approximate age- there's no way she's gonna survive impact!' quickly switching into doctor mode (and quite frankly common sense mode),k he was quick to create several possible scenarios in his mind, none of which ended well. Egi then promptly turned the mode off and manoeuvred himself beneath her, hoping to withstand the greater force that would be exerted onto his person. Awkwardly glancing at the fast approaching landscape, a glimmer of regret came to his eyes.

"We weren't going to survive anyway… I guess I'll never see the children again…" resigning himself to their shared doom, the words of the strange voice in his dream echoed.

 _Change fate…_

A loud crash was heard, followed by the formation of a great crater. While his thoughts were still active, he would convince himself that he had heard a gasp and saw a glimpse of pink, but that was physically impossible. How on earth could anyone survive that fall?

Oh wait.

When he would next awaken, he would release a humongous sigh of relief, basking in the familiar scent of a hospital scene. Egi would also tentatively feel each limb, ensuring that they were all intact and functional. He would only pause in his ministrations when he heard a call from what he assumed was the entrance to the room.

"Oh my! I never thought you would wake up so quickly!" It was a high pitch, most likely feminine that held a nice soothing tone that would be a sound for sore ears when working with particularly… depressed individuals. Craning his head, he saw a glimpse of pink, similar to that which he saw at the point of impact. That was impossible though; there were no other people at the time and the surroundings seemed fairly far away from where they were now. Unless it was the next day (a highly likely possibility)…

"I apologise for sounding rude, but how long have we been here?" He tried to keep the awkwardness out of his voice, but he couldn't tell if he was entirely successful. If he wasn't, the pink haired girl paid it no mind as she cheerfully replied.

"It's only been around … 2 days. I found while walking outside of town, yet you still manage to wake up before the weekend starts! That's amazing!" The bright smile on her face helped make one appear on his own, but Egi knew that now wasn't the time to be lax. "By the way, my name's Compa! What's yours?"

"I go by the title of Dr. Egi Yuuno, paediatrician with general skills and a… fair surgeon." After Egi finished his introduction, he paused, noting the adoration that seemed to flood the girl before she came up and tackled him.

"Another doctor! Maybe now I can become a better nurse! Right now I'm just in training, but with your help I could really become amazing! Didn't you say you have general skills? Could you teach me everything you know! Is your friend also a Nurse?" Compa began to rant, not noticing how Egi's attention fell on the bed positioned next to his own. Now that they weren't in such a precarious position, he was better able to view her outfit.

Purple hair framed a somewhat pudgy face, a possible sign of youthful baby fat. She wore a hoodie, large and dwarfing, with strings ending in large white objects emblazoned with a cross alongside a choker. His cursory examination was not complete, but from the smooth sleeping to the unblemished skin, he assumed that no major harm had befallen her. It also led him to contemplate his own lack of injury, which shouldn't be possible after such a large fall, yet his body was his evidence. Suddenly, a loud yawn came from the purple haired girl, prompting both people into looking over the girl as she slowly came out of her slumber.

"Geez, I've never had such a great rest in my life!" She exclaimed while reaching high into the sky. Then, she turned and looked at the two other people, before giving a small scream and jumping out of bed.

"Who are you and why are you watching me sleep!?" She cried, pointing a finger directly at Egi, but also giving cursory glances at Compa, who never lost her smile.

"Oh! My name's Compa and this nice man is Egi! We're doctors! Well, I'm a nurse in training, but now that Egi's here, I can become even better!" she seemed to accept it, yet still looked with suspicious at the Doctor.

"Were you peeking at me while I was asleep? NO! You were going to abuse your medical authority and have your way with me, weren't you!? I won't let you get away with it!" She said, confident in her accusation while all Egi could do was open and close his mouth like a fish.  
"What? No! I would never do such a thing. I've dedicated my life to this craft and I will not have some little brat question that!" While he would often be seen as gentle and soft hearted, he would become fiercely protective if any derogatory statement was made towards his craft, not including his disgrace. Apparently not one to back down, the Girl responded in kind.

"Brat? Who you calling brat old man?"  
"Old man? I'm 19 you kid!"

"Kid? Who else other than an old man calls people brats you-"

They had slowly been getting closer and closer together until they were eventually butting heads, the anger palpable in the air. It took Compa squeezing between them in order to get them to stop and even then they were still glaring at each other.

"Please stop! We don't even know your name yet!" The girl's eyes seemed to widen a bit before she went back to her previous happy state.

"My name's Neptune, so you better not forget it!" She exclaimed, a finger pointed straight towards the sky. It took a moment to register, but eventually Egi gave his title as well.

"That's cool I guess. I mean, you're not a badass warrior like I am, but you're cool in your own way." Brushing aside the snide comment and remembering all the times when children weren't so welcoming, he smiled at Neptune, who happily, if also ignorantly, smiled back. Compa however, was curious, asking,  
"So you are a warrior? Is it fun?" Neptune began to answer, but suddenly stopped, as if she had already forgotten what she was about to say.

"I… I actually don't remember! I can't remember anything! AAAHHHH!" she began freaking out until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, which belonged to Egi.

"Don't worry," He said, smile and nice tone. "You'll eventually remember if what I learnt about types of amnesia is correct. Having made a hard impact, I believe that this could be a case of temporary amnesia, so the memories will come back at a slow rate until you can fully regain all memories." While Neptune did look happy at the thought of being able to remember who she was, Compa was absolutely crazy at seeing Egi in action.

"Wow, I was just going to comment on that too! Does that mean I'm a good Nurse? Yay!" Leaving Compa to do her own thing, he guided Neptune gently towards the window, believing a visual prompt would be a good way of beginning recovery. He also didn't want to be too close to Compa when she was fangirling, remembering the surprising strength she had when tackling.

"Now Neptune, I want you to look outside and see if anything jogs your memory. For ex-What!?" Egi said, only to be surprised by the view he got from the house window. Out of all the things he expected to see, he never would have guessed that they would be floating. In the SKY.

"Woah, this is so cool! Where are we anyway?" Neptune asked, marvelling at all the weird things that could be seen. Noting the confusion in both of her guests, Compa said,

"Don't you know? We're in Planeptune, the land of purple progress! All the landmasses float, do you both have amnesia?" Thinking on the spot, Egi Replied by mentioning how they had both fallen, which made sense – if one had gotten amnesia, it would make sense for the other to have it too. "Well, maybe we need to go around town. I'll give you the grand tour! But first, would you like your things Dr. Egi?" Wondering what she meant, she simply pointed towards the bedside table, where some strange things sat.

A green machine with a large pink lever and a strange cartridge…

* * *

 _ **Is it alright or just a little too crappy? Please review as it helps me be better, helps you get a better story and helps others who aren't as brave to hate. Also this may change as new information related to ex-aid is revealed so please understand if certain things don't remain the same. If you saw anything about three gashats, sorry. that was A) from chapter 2 and B) CUT from chapter 2. It was something I did, realised it was too strong and deleted from 2, never realised I put it on one (I have these things open at the same time).**_

 _ **Thank you and good night.**_


	2. 2- I'm a Dungeon quester!

_**Hi! It's me again. Hopefully you've enjoyed that first part, but let me guess, I shouldn't get my hopes up? Okay... Never the less, please enjoy this part of the story! Just releasing this because people can tell me if it's bad and help out.**_

* * *

Egi didn't know what to make of the things that sat upon the bedside table. He had never come across them before and it was clear that neither Neptune nor Compa had encountered them either. They made a stark contrast to the rest of the furniture, being a bright green device of sorts paired with a hot pink handle with the letters GD in white upon the front. The sides appeared to connect to something, yet there was nothing there that it could do so with. Then there was the other object, smaller and pink with a partially clear piece of plastic that seemed to have a design on it. Egi went for the green device while Neptune darted past him to grasp at the cartridge.

"Wowwie! It's like it's been made just for my hand!" Neptune began twisting and turning, trying to take in the entire thing. It had a hand grip, a strange addition to a cartridge, if their assumption was even correct. Compa instead was giving it a questioning look, noticing the picture on the side.

"Mighty action X? It sounds like a game." She said with a light giggle, causing Egi to abruptly whip his head towards them.

"Mighty action X!? That was just about to release!" He exclaimed, slightly startling the other two. Making Neptune show him the picture (earning an indignant "Hey!" from the girl), he found that Compa was correct; the logo for the new game was there, although instead of the symbol for the GENM gamepad, it was for GD, the same letters as was upon the green device. Quickly forming he connection, he grasped the green device, only to stumble as various images flashed before his eyes. Almost unknowingly, he placed the device at his waist, where a belt formed around him, much to the astonishment of the girls. Egi then took the Cartridge from Neptune, placing it in his coat pocket.

"Oh, so that's what it does. How did you remember?" Compa asked, while Neptune was thinking much the opposite.

"How could you forget that you had something that could do that!? I'd never have to carry something again!" Egi put his hand through his hair before waving them off.

"It's we walk around the place then? Maybe we'll find something to help us restore memories." He said, cheering up the pouting Neptune and getting a firm nod from Compa.

"Let me get my stuff first!" She exclaimed, running out before swiftly returning with a massive needle, making both Neptune's and Egi's jaws drop. With surprising synchronisation, they both yelled,

"What the heck is that!?" With Compa replying with "This is my weapon! All nurses must be combat ready!" It didn't really relieve them as they watched the strange liquid slosh about within, but didn't question it. One lost their memory and the other had no experience in this world. Perhaps it truly was dangerous enough to require constant guard…

* * *

Gamindustri, 4 landmasses within the sky that were governed by the goddesses, known as a CPUs, who gained 'share power' from the people they look over. Each landmass was developed in a different way and a constant war had been waged by the goddesses to see who was the best.

Lastation, the land of black regality, was regarded as the darkest of Landmasses, governed by the CPU Black Heart, a sharp witted and highly competitive woman with a fierce tongue. Known for its steampunk styling, this place of industry is the centre, regarded as the heart, of Gamindustri.

Lowee, the land of white serenity, is a winter wonderland, constantly blanketed with snow. Style wise, it's the complete opposite of Lastation, preferring whites paired with light hues in order to give a welcoming vibe. Run by White heart, who is known to have an incredibly short fuse both in and out of battle.

Leanbox, the land of green pastures, is remarkably natural when compared to the other, more developed landmasses. Retaining a majority of its plains and mountains, it is run by Green heart, a sly and teasing individual who ironically was a big fan of videogames. This does not stop her for caring a lot for her people.

Then there was Planeptune, the land of purple progress. Incredibly advanced in technology, it has futuristic feel to it. Unfortunately, it is also the most ravaged by monsters as it has very little protection. Once ruled by the arrogant Purple heart, she has been lost for three years and there has been no explanation why.

"Three years!? That's terrible!"  
they had been exploring Planeptune while Compa was explaining about the other landmasses, which caused the outburst from Neptune. Egi also had similar thoughts, but didn't voice the aloud as he noticed the odd stares they were getting from random people. They had decided that they would scan the shops, but with the reveal of increased monster numbers, Neptune decided upon a much bigger task, yelling,

"That's what we should do! We should go hunt down these monsters! They're bound to have a great reward right?" Compa nodded. It seemed like a good idea, especially since Compa had combat training.

"Perhaps it could lead us to some answers. After all, you are named similarly to the place and with the extra monsters…" Egi reasoned, absent-mindedly messing with the green buckle he wore. Unbeknownst to the girls however, he was also receiving information from the dream voice again.

" _Your adventure will begin there. Prepare yourself and when the time is right, the answers you seek will be revealed."_

Compa then added her input, saying, "I know a perfect place we can go! But first, we'll need weapons. There's a nice store around here, follow me." Leading Egi and Neptune down a different path, they eventually ended up in a fairly large store, filled to the brim with various weapons. From high-tech blades, to a plethora of guns and even a couple of items one wouldn't normally assume would belong in a weapons shop, they had everything you could possibly think of. While Egi was a bit mind-blown by the wide selection, Neptune was very clear in what she wanted. Skipping over to the blades, she quickly picked up a wooden sword, which would usually be used in training. Giving it a few test swings, Neptune was very much at home with it in her hands.

"This is great! Cheap, easy, I can kick a whole load of butt with this!" Neptune's mind made, they then devoted their time to finding an adequate weapon for Egi, but being a doctor, he didn't really know what he would be best with (and he certainly wasn't going to use a needle the size of Compa's!). It was only once they reached the section decorated with hammers after a long time looking when he saw something he liked, stopping the girls in their tracks.  
It wasn't anything major, just an oversized mallet, like one would use for tent pegs, but it seemed to have a strange allure that brought him towards it. Placing his hand on it, Egi knew it had to be his and the swings he did showed it as well. Luckily, with them being such simplistic weapons, they were easily in the reach of Compa's budget.

"Right! Where to now then Compa!" Neptune said, letting Compa move to the front of the group.

"Well I can take to the dungeon right now if you like?" She asked, receiving a positive response. So off they went in order to beat some monsters and get some clues about Neptune's origins. Egi however, was always thinking about what he had heard from the voice inside his head.

'When I say it like that, then I sound crazy.' Egi thought to himself as they began the walk. 'But there has to be some significance to it. It's rare to have a dream that then continues into a person's waking hours isn't it? Besides, this place is apparently ruled by goddesses; it can't be too hard for one to communicate telepathically.' Putting aside his doubts, he sped up a bit as he saw that he was slowly being left behind, much to the enjoyment of Neptune.

"Come on slowpoke! Don't tell me you're so old that you can't keep up!" She taunted cheerfully, causing a vein to appear on Egi's head.

"Get back here right now brat!"

Compa just laughed as she watched the two chase each other around. Surely with these two in the party things would get interesting. Two amnesiacs, one with a strange belt and a penchant for hammers and the other hyper with a sword?

What else did you need in life?

* * *

The entrance to the dungeon was what you would expect from an RPG, just a simple cave. When the party approached the entrance, they then paused in order to get their bearings and formulate a plan (Well, Egi and Compa did, Neptune just occasionally butted in.)  
"So, are there any cool bosses in here? How many monsters? Is it filled with treasure?" Neptune kept listing off questions until Egi placed a hand on her shoulder before indicating that Compa was getting a bit lost with all the different questions.

"Well, I decided to pick an easy one with a few monsters to start off with." Compa replied, before a huge groan of disappointment came from the purple haired girl as she seemed to sink.

"What? Boo! That's so boring. How am I meant to show how awesome I am when there's no one worth beating?" Neptune moaned.  
"Think about it Neptune. While we did make a surprising recovery, the fact that we have a form of amnesia shows that we didn't exactly come out unscathed from that fall. By taking a lighter dungeon, we'll be able to appropriately gauge how well we can fight and how long we will last in a combat scenario. Do you understand? Compa is only looking out for us." Egi had reverted to his 'taking to a child' voice with the same smile, eliciting a blush from the girl.  
"R-right. Okay. That's fine." She eventually said once the blushing got under control and with Egi spinning his hammer in his palm, they then proceeded into the cave, ready for any sort of danger.

They had only explored a little into the cave when they came across a weird looking creature, a hybrid of a dog and what appeared to be slime. From the looks of it, Compa seemed to recognise it and not deem it too much of a threat.

"Oh, a dogoo! I'm so glad that this is what we came across!" and with that, they both ran to face the new enemy. Egi took a more leisurely pace, but was startled when he saw another of the blobs about to sneak up behind them. With a cry of "Watch out!", he dashed forward, hammer in hand and dived, slamming the metal head straight into the Dogoo. The poor creature only had a moment to notice its impending doom before its body was sent flying into the wall where Egi then hit once more to defeat it.

"W-wow! Egi is so strong!" Compa said, while Neptune was frozen in surprise until…

"that-was-awesome! How did you get that strong! Is it the hammer?" she asked, causing Egi to come out of his shock to scratch at the back of his head.

"I'm not really too sure what happened. It kind of just happened when I saw you in danger…" He said, trying to get all the dust off of his coat and yellow shirt while also checking to make sure the Might action x cartridge didn't fall out. Seeing as it didn't exist in this world, he didn't want to lose the only copy that existed.

"Wow! It's the power of friendship!"

"Neptune, I'm not exactly sure that's what he was referring to."

"Alright Compa, but you never know!"  
Continuing on, they then proceeded to explore a bit more, defeating a couple more monsters on the way. Luckily, the party had managed to establish the roles they would take during combat. Neptune would be the main distraction, setting the enemies up for Egi, who would use devastating blows that instantly beat them and Compa would stay behind as support, not wanting a repeat of their first fight.

After numerous battles and a lot of aimlessly waking around, Egi managed to catch a glimpse of something shining in the corner of his eye. Signalling for the other to stop, he then proceeded in the direction of the light.

"Egi, where are you going?" Compa asked, trailing slightly behind and Neptune was bouncing around due to a recent battle that had occurred. He responded with,

"Just going to check out something I saw." But didn't turn back to face them. When they did end up finding what he had seen, they were surprised to find…

"A treasure chest! There has got to be some cool loot in there!" Neptune rushed up in an attempt to reach I before Egi could but Compa just managed to grab onto her hoodie's collar.

"Wait, Egi saw it, so it makes sense for him to have the contents within right?" She asked and Neptune glumly nodded. When she had two reasons for wanting to go to the cave, those being to beat monsters and get treasure, having one of them taken away was a huge disappointment.

"Oh well, I guess that next time I'll be on the lookout so I don't get shadowed by the old man!" She promised, only to barely dodge a hand from said 'old man'.  
"I thought I told you I'm 19! What age even are you anyway!?" Egi said, making both Neptune and Compa gasp.

"You don't just ask a lady her age! How rude of you!"

"It's a very special thing to a girl. They can't just give it away…"

"You just want to know if I'm legal, right?" Before the situation could get any further out of hand, Egi frantically waver his hands out in front of him.

"NO, NO, NO!" he cried, before sighing and turning around. "I'm gonna open that chest now." Ignoring the girls for a moment, he cracked his knuckles, gained a firm grip on the lid and slowly lifted up in order to see whether it was a trap or simply locked. In an intricate cave system, there were bound to have been other travellers, so it could possibly be items which they were…unfortunate enough to not be able to return to. It could also be the work of the boss, planting false lines in order to lure in gullible adventurers. With a wide plethora of different scenarios occurring in games (and in a situation like this games are all he could fall back on) he didn't know what to expect. Fortunately, with the tiny gap that he made by testing the lid, he could see that the actual chest was harmless, so by pushing it open with all his might, he then reached in and grabbed the treasure…

After waiting a short while for Egi to get his head out of the chest, the girls began to walk towards him when suddenly, a fanfare began to play as triumphantly turned around and held up the new treasure for all to see with a smug "Item-get!".

"That can't be…Can it?"

"It is! It's…!"

In his hand, firmly grasped as though it would escape if he let go, was a new cartridge, similar in shape to the Mighty action x Gashat. It had the same handgrip and clear piece, but was instead a dark navy colour with a different character in the pattern of the clear piece. While the GD was still present on one side, the logo was far different than the pink one's, sporting a man holding a gun with the words 'Bang-Bang Shooting done at the top.

While grasping the object, Egi would hear random words and weird movements pop into his head. Stuff like kimiwaza, gashuun, gatchaa and others would appear than fade away, but one word stayed in his head.

"Bang-Bang Shooting Gashat…" He muttered, drawing a look of acknowledgement from Compa.  
"Is that what they're called? That's good to know!" she said, followed by an agreement from Neptune, who had now become quite eager to move on, knowing that she probably would have no use from getting the item. She was followed by Compa and Egi, who had placed it in the other pocket, away from Mighty Action X. For some reason, he felt better keeping it separate, as there was an ominous aura coming from it like a warning of some form...

* * *

Finally, after even more aimless wandering and monster beating, the party met a much more open space with a single exit way. With all three seeing it and sharing a look, they knew that it would be over soon, but as they started to move, the floor began to shake.

"What the heck is this!?" Neptune yelled, trying to be heard over the tremors while keeping her balance and the others were having similar issue when with an almighty crash, down came a humongous spider-like creature: there was a guard vermin, fangs poised and ready to attack. Taking initiative, Egi prepped his hammer and yelled,

"Neptune! You know what to do!"

"I'm on it!" and she was zipping around, grabbing its attention through any means necessary. They weren't inflicting massive amounts of damage, but they were hurting it somewhat and eventually that would wear it down.

"You're doing great guys, keep it up!" Egi said to no response from the other two who were busy doing their jobs. With a comfortable rhythm going, Neptune in her constant hyper-activeness darting and randomly attacking, Egi with his rarer but much heavier hits and Compa doing all she could, they would be out of there in no time. What they hadn't counted on though, was the appearance of other enemies.  
Very strange creatures, they wore plain shirts of different colours and normal trousers, yet the most distinguishing feature of these new enemies were that they had bulbous orange heads, far different than what they faced before.

They eagerly tried to fight them off, but with both hoards and the big boss, they was only so much they could do. It was then where they ended up being backed into a corner and there was very little they could do. They began to say their goodbyes when both Neptune and Egi froze up a bit.

For Neptune, an image of a disc appeared in her mind, first steady, then slowly increasing n speed until it was rotating at max speed and throwing off light. As it began to glow, so did she as light gently enveloped her.

" _Neptune, may your power arise. This is the strength of the Hard Drive Divinity…"_

Egi, once more seeing the strange movements in his mind fumbled in his pocket until he grasped the Mighty Action X gashat and pressed the button on the top of the pink plastic.

 _ **Mighty Action X!**_

Odd techno music began to play as a screen appeared behind him, showing the game start screen and throwing off a wave which momentarily digitalised the landscape. Standing up in the space provided by the distraction, he moved his arms in a circular motion behind him until his arms were behind him and he yelled,

"Henshin!"

Spinning the gashat so it was upside down and lifting it as high as he could, he then firmly brought his am down so that the gashat landed in the belt machine.

 _ **Gashat!**_

 _ **And...Cliff-hanger! Yay, I really know how to get people to stick with me, don't I? please reaview with possible changes I could make to this, but I won't include them all and won't go to crazy. I also won't jump off a bridge if that's what you're thinking.**_

 _ **Thank you and good night.**_


	3. 3- I'm a Chibi rider?

_**Hello again. I'm back and a battle is going to happen...Yay. I don't like it, but I tried. Dear god I tried. I wanted to put a fair bit of detail into the transformations because that's the part where I thought 'okay, this is the part where I can really go crazy' because yeah, they're both crazy. One's just fanservice in the clearest definition, while the other is a fanservice of a different kind. Anyway, let's start!**_

* * *

A platform of purple light formed underneath Neptune before it soon exploded into hexagons that faded away. This was then followed by her clothes doing the same thing, leaving her completely bare save the odd stray shape. Energy flowed within her hair, forcing the purple strands to grow immensely while also braiding themselves. The strangest occurrence however, was the burst of light that gave birth to a set of wings, glowing ethereally as a skin-tight black body suit formed upon her, showing off her growth, both in height and other areas. Now brandishing a sword, she thrusted it forward, aiming directly at the monster.

"Let me show you the power I hold!" the now transformed Neptune boldly exclaimed, letting her twin braids flutter majestically in the breeze. Beside her, Egi was also going through his own transformation.

 _ **Let's game! Metccha game! Mutcha game! What's your name!?**_

Portraits of various different characters surrounded him in a circle, moving around him.

'Which do I pick?' he quickly thought, eyes randomly darting between the choices. 'Well, if the gashat's pink, then I should go with-!' his hand darted out, almost slamming into the portrait where the character's hair was anime-like and vibrant pink. The picture flipped and took a place up front, a flashing 'select!' appearing as well. For a brief moment, streams of purple light surrounded him and the character from the portrait seemed to form around him.

 _ **I'm a kamen rider…**_

He put a hand out to the side, broadened his stance. With the last transformation noises, he looked down at his hands, not expecting what he saw.

"Eh? What the heck is this?!" all action seemed to stop as they took in his new appearance. He didn't look fully human at that point; there were no mutations or any of the sorts, but there was also no difference between the neck and the head. Most of the armour was white, the thick protection covering the majority of his body. Underneath was a black under suit along with the occasional piece of black armour. Upon where the head should be, two fierce eyes (or what would be if the face was a little smaller) were set in a goggle shaped helmet, topped by the incredibly bright purple hair, fashioned into three solid spikes.

"Oh my, it looks like a chibi character." Compa commented, drawing the attention of everyone and causing her to take on a red blush. "I-It's true…"

"Ah, that's it!" Egi exclaimed, pounding one fist in the other. "This is just like mighty action x! That means, it's time to clear this with no continues! Let's go Neptune!" The now transformed Neptune managed to take her eyes off the chibified Egi to return to the guard vermin.

"Right. Stand back; I am uncertain of your fighting capabilities in that form." She pushed Egi aside, causing him to comically fall over and slowly pick himself up with a little assistance from Compa.

"What's up with her now?" He asked, brushing himself off. "She isn't usually like this!" Before a reply could come, he took off to join in the fight. Despite how stubby his legs were, he still managed to pull off a valiant fight, constantly weaving between the enemies and punching them down in single blows. Somehow, the armour had augmented his strength, as could be seen when he slipped past one of the bulbous headed creatures and firmly punched into its chest, causing it to explode in a small flash of fire. Looking upward, he saw Neptune participating in a battle directly with the guard vermin.

Neptune was soaring through the sky, putting all her effort into her swings and managing to get some solid hits in. the vermin was surprisingly mobile though, jumping around and lashing out at the annoying opponent. She couldn't help but take the occasional peak at Egi, holding himself against the strange orange creatures while she dealt with the main boss.

"How does he fight like that? That must be so awkward." Her respect for the doctor went up, especially when he finished off all the orange creatures.

With a final hit to the back of the head, the last creature exploded with a loud victory jingle ringing in the air. He then looked back at Neptune, still combatting the guard vermin with a graceful combination of acrobatic techniques and fierce sword swings, whittling away at the health of the monster.

"There's got to be something I can do…" He wondered, taking note of a piecing blow to the monster's leg, forcing it to stumble a bit. He hand began to wander downward towards the belt when it landed on the pink lever. "That's it! What the hell could it do at this point if it doesn't cause me to-!" He pulled the lever to the right, moving the face covering the front to turn to the side, showing a crazily coloured face emblazoned with the text 'gamer driver'. The actual front of the machine had an image of a human's silhouette with hair similar to the kind he had now. A copy of the silhouette came out and grew to life size in front of the stout rider.

 _ **Gatchaa! Level up!**_

Beneath the armour, Egi gained a smirk.

"Dai-Henshin." He made a run up and charged straight through, before leaping to the max of his abilities, which was surprisingly high.

 _ **Mighty jump! Mighty kick! Mighty-Mighty action! X!**_

In the air, the armour seemed to burst off of him and limbs seemed to sprout from the leftover head-piece, which when spun around showed a much different form than the previous.

HE landed back on the ground, face down and on his knees, before he abruptly stood up and raised his right arm into the air. The new armour was much more form fitting than the previous, replacing the black body suit with a similar purple to the hair. The hair, which was now in a smaller scale with a slight round part, was one of the remaining parts from before as well as the eyes, which still were prominent upon his helmet (Thankfully spate from the neck and the rest of his body.) the chest piece was reminiscent of a fighting game HUD, complete with a life bar and on the back was a more normal looking face of the previous level. This was completed by shoes lined with the same neon green as was on the belt, making for a bright looking fighter. The words 'level up!' flashing dominantly in front of the driver.

"Level up! I'm ready for action!" he stated, never leaving the pose. After a few seconds, both Neptune and Compa could feel a bead of sweat falling down their faces.

"Then assist me!" Neptune exclaimed, startling Egi out of the pose.  
"Right! But I need a weapon. What happened to my hammer…" it was then where a single window flew around him and deposited a new weapon in his hands.

 _ **Gashacon Breaker!**_

It was a majority white hammer with a pink face and what seemed like flames coming out the side. Two buttons were on the side of the head, one a pink A and the other a green B, while on the other, there was a slot for gashat to be inserted. Spinning it in his hands, he then charged towards the monster with a courageous yell, before managing to hit it on the head with a single bound.

"Woohoo!" he yelled, using his jumping prowess to hop around the guard vermin while taking random hits at it, Neptune landing many more while it was distracted until it too began to fall to the combined onslaught of sword, hammer and needle. Unfortunately, it did not explode, trying to make one final desperate attempt to hit Neptune when she had her back turned.

"Neptune! It isn't over yet!" Compa said, while Egi started to run towards the offending monster. He slammed his hand onto the A button, causing the flames on his hammer to become a blade with flames trailing behind it with a loud,

 _ **JAKIIN!**_

With an almighty swing, he pushed the monster away from a startled Neptune.

"Eye wide open until the procedure's over, okay Neptune?" he said, confidence oozing from his voice.

"It's purple heart."

"Excuse me?" Compa joined them in the conversation.

"The monster's still alive guys! We should finish him quickly!" with a resolute nod from both goddess and rider, they prepared for their final attacks. Egi, noticing how there was a slot at the side of his belt that would fit a gashat, pulled is out of his driver.

 _ **Gasshun!**_

And plugged it into the slot.

 _ **Gashat!**_

Pressed the button once.

 _ **Kimiouja!**_

And got into a pose ready to jump, energy flowing towards his feet, with the other two doing the same for their own finishers.

"goddess finish!"

"Um, Compa finale!"

And when Egi hit the button a second time…

 _ **Mighty Critical Strike!**_

Neptune went first; hacking away at the vermin as Compa came in, raining down shots from above. Once they were finished, Egi jumped straight into the air and came shooting straight down into the monster, unleashing a massive combo of kicks into every part of its body before going straight through the creature, causing it to explode with one final yell. His driver let out a huge fanfare, stating,

 _ **Kaishin no ippatsu! Game clear!**_

As numerous games appeared in a circle before landing on Mighty action x and imprinting a 'game clear!' sign upon it. It was then where he closed the belt up and withdrew the gashat at the same time as Neptune came out of her transformation as well. Dashing over to where the explosion occurred, they started combing the nearby area for any left behind treasure and succeeded when Neptune came across a shiny object.

"Woah, score 1 to me, 1 to Egi and 0 to Compa!" she cheered, causing Compa to fall down and almost cry if not for the caring hand on her shoulder from Egi. "But what on earth is it?"

' _It's a key fragment.'_

"Yikes, where on earth did that voice come from!?" she asked, desperately turning her head to try and find the disembodied voice. Egi was also surprised, asking,

"Wait, you can hear it too?"

"Well, yeah. Weren't you just listening?"

' _That fragment is the key to getting me released. Please, you have to help!'_

"Oh," Egi remarked. "So that's what you meant before."

Neptune, slightly sceptical, was a bit more cautious.

"So how do we know we can trust you anyway? Besides, what on earth is this going to do to get you free?"

' _I know you have no reason to trust me, but I was sealed away and can only be released with that and 4 other key fragments from the other landmasses. I beg of you, please agree!'_ With each passing moment, the voice was growing more and more desperate, as if believing that they would most likely deny them their only chance of esca-

"That's fine by me."

"Sure."

The voice didn't respond for a moment, as if needing time for reassure herself that they had actually said what they did before…

' _Oh thank you so very much! Please, try to free me as soon as possible!'_ As the voice faded out, the two turned to each other and nodded resolutely.

"Well, and to think that I was just going to mention that I was pretty much already doing that." Egi quipped, before They saw Compa trying to talk to them.

"What on earth was that you two?!" Compa excitedly asked, with only Egi having an answer for her.

"Well, I've been talking to this weird ethereal voice… or something and we need to find four other key fragments like this in each of the different landmasses." He explained, causing Compa to nod. "I was actually hearing her for a while, but apparently Neptune has suddenly gotten the ability."

"Well then why can't I hear it?" She asked, slightly tearing up again. She wasn't a main fighter, she hadn't gotten any treasure and she couldn't hear the voice that the others were… she was slowly becoming redundant. Even the doctor role was already taken!

"Aw, don't be like that Compa!" Neptune said boisterously. "You'll find your own disembodied voice to talk to in your head. Maybe ours has a friend!"

"Actually, I do perhaps have an idea about that." Egi interrupted with both girls turning to look at him. "There could possibly be a connection between that weird transformation that Neptune had that allowed her access to the voice. I had it before I put on the belt, which allowed me to become that armoured fighter, but you never know. Do you think so Neptune?"

"What? I don't know; the talking just happened. The super cool transformation was a rush of power, then it was like, Boom! I was so awesome! Slashing away at that boss, and then doing that epic finale!" Neptune then continued to ramble on, grossly emphasising her part even though the other two participants were standing right next to her. They just shrugged and began to walk out of the cave, leaving her to her own devices.

"Wha? Hey! Get back here guys!"

* * *

"Well that was fun, but what do we do now guys?" Neptune asked, having ran to catch up to the others as they walked home. They stopped for a moment and began to think about the possible choices that they could take.

"First, we could take some time in town, trying to research more about that weird form you took and where the key fragment could be found or we could pick a random location and start systematically going through the dungeons trying to find it." Egi suggested. Neptune suddenly groaned incredibly loud.

"UGH, research? We don't need to do any of that stupid stuff. I just trust my gut and my gut is telling me we need to fight some more bad guys!" She was incredibly smug, rubbing her stomach with her eyes closed, meaning she couldn't see the other two silently laughing at her.

"I'm okay with that, so I suppose we should head to the next dungeon. That's where all the recent sightings of low level monsters come from." Compa explained, already leading them towards the general direction of the town exit. Neptune the Jumped in the air, shouting,

"Woohoo! We'll save the townspeople once more, earning their everlasting adoration!" The other pair could only sweatdrop at that.

The dungeon wasn't too far away, but they still had to walk a fair distance, which also meant Neptune chattering along the whole journey, leaving Compa and Egi to just add in the occasional comment. It was only when they had travelled halfway where Neptune began to complain more.

"Are we nearly there yet Compa!?" She groaned, practically falling forward rather than walking properly.

"Well, I'm not too sure, but it does seem to be a bit away." She replied, looking at the map she had. Egi was just calmly walking beside her, whistling a jaunty tune.

"Just relax." He said, never moving his hands from the back of his head. "You should learn to enjoy the downtime. Heaven knows you're not going to find it in a hospital." Neptune just pouted.

"Oh, come on! You don't have to throw the fact that you're a doctor in my face every time! "

"But he is."

"But I am."

"NO! They've learn how to gang up on me!"

The rest of the walk was filled with similar banter between the party.

At the entrance of the dungeon, they paused in order to properly equip themselves. Grabbing the appropriate weapons, they tried to plan out an initial process.

"So, we've all got communicators, right? How about we split up until one of us finds the appropriate route? I've heard that there are more dead ends in this one." Compa suggested, to get shot down by Egi.

"No. It would possibly be faster, but then we risk the chance of facing stronger monsters than we expect while alone. I don't really enjoy the idea of having you two wander about individually." Neptune was quick to seize the opportunity for some teasing.

"Aw, you really do care about us! You're just like a father!" she said, causing him to simply sigh.

"You make it sound like caring for people is a strange thing Neptune." He commented with a straight face, causing her to get confused.

"No, I was making a joke about your age!" she exclaimed, but Egi till stayed still. His mouth then slowly curled upward into a smile.

"Oh, that's nice. I was trying to think the best of you, but I guess that means I'll just have to do this!" He abruptly stood and lunged at the purple haired girl, causing her to shriek and begin to run away. They chased each other round in a circle for a while, with a distressed Compa making chase behind them. After they had gotten their little run around out of the way, they started to return to their semi-serious talk again. Neptune started off with the questions.

"So Egi, are you going to do your amazing transformation again? Last time was so cool, even if you were that weird chibi thing." She asked and Egi had to pause and think for a bit.

"Well, it is a good defensive manoeuvre, but if you can't transform like you did before, then I would have to defend both of you, and I would maybe want to keep it as a special ace. I'm not too sure right now, but it doesn't seem like the best, or a necessary thing." Egi reasoned. The girls nodded, seeing the good idea behind his thoughts.  
"If that's it then, we should set off and start this dungeon!" Neptune cheered, followed closely by the other party members, but as they start to enter the new area, they stopped when they heard a new voice.

"Excuse me, but what are you people doing here?"

* * *

 ** _And there you have it. I don't know about other people, but I think that the level system is actually quite nice. Considering we have kamen rider paradox, who is level 50, the extremely low levels of the main riders will give some satisfaction to the people who often play games. There's always something so special about beating something 10 levels higher than you. That actually can be considered a plot point in this. In Neptunia, your characters will be constantly levelling up, growing stronger, yada yada. That means that I can say that Ex-aid, who from what has been released so far, will save anything above level 6 for the end, will end up physically weaker than the others, but will compensate for that with the multiple forms._**


	4. 4- I'm a new explorer!

_**Please don't be too mad at me! I know I'm going back on what I said before bu- Oh wait, you haven't even read it yet. My bad. Anyway, I trying to work on the fighting and I managed to get one scene in a W.I.P that seemed fairly nice, but I don't know if it correlates with this one. Please enjoy it anyway; we haven't even gotten to the good bits.**_

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid:Let's game, Metccha game, Muucha game, what's your name? you're a new Gokaiger!_

 _Naruto: Kaaaamen rider! Ex-aid! It's nice to meet you._

 _Ex-aid: so, are you the sempai or the kohai? the gokaigers were a while back._

 _Naruto: Call me what you want. I don't mind._

 _E-a + N: Game start! ShowTime!_

* * *

Blue eyes stared into them, paired with the occasional tap of a foot. They wore mostly black, with a blue jacket to trio slowly put up their weapons, unsure of this new arrival.

"We're here to take on this dungeon. What about you?" Egi replied. The mysterious girl simply brushed her brown hair aside.

"My name's IF. I've been hired by the Basilicom to deal with the monsters in this dungeon. Don't worry, I can take it from here." Neptune gasped.

"OMG, we're here for the same reasons! My name's Neptune and these two plucky people are Egi and Compa." The two mentioned waved, only to be practically ignored.

"That's nice, but you can leave now." IF said, slowly trying to push them out of the cave. However, Neptune stood her ground.

"No way! We should work together to conquer this dungeon. Just think, it would be so much easier to do if you had help. I don't mean to brag but me and Egi, we both have something special when it comes to fighting and Compa is the best support you've ever seen." She had gotten closer and closer to IF during her speech and strangely enough, she seemed to consider the idea.

"Well, I guess if it's for the people… and I'm still getting paid either way. I'm in." Neptune cheered .

"You here that you two, she's going to join our party! We're a full team!" Compa joined her in a little celebration, while Egi walked up and shook IF's hand.

"Welcome to the team. The more, the merrier." He welcomed and IF smiled a little bit.

"Just remember, it's you who joined me." She said, semi-seriously, but Egi simply laughed it off.

"Of course, of course." Neptune began to walk ahead, towing Compa right behind her.

"Come on then Iffy, it's time to kick some butt!"  
"Excuse me, but don't call me that. This is a temporary thing; Just this dungeon." Compa turned back to IF with an apologetic smile.

"Actually, once you join a party, you can't abandon it. It goes against the rules. Sorry about that." She informed. A little disgruntled, she still followed on, followed by Egi, into the cave.

* * *

Inside the cave, there were similar monsters to the dungeon they had fought in previously, ranging from Dogoos to the pixelvaders that Egi found somewhat familiar. With their new companion by their side, they were able to quickly tear through most enemies.

"You really know your way around those blades of yours huh, IF?" Egi praised, much to IF's surprise. Having been a lone traveller before meeting with them, she wasn't too used to getting complimented on her skills apart from the stiff recommendations of the guild.

"Well, if you want to survive on your own out there, then you need to have good skills." She reminded them, only to yell in shock when Neptune rushed over and tackled her.

"Come on, you were amazing! With you on our team, this adventure will go great!" She would've said more, if IF hadn't have pushed her off. Dusting her jacket off, she warned Neptune,

"Don't do that. You could at least try to focus when we're in a dangerous scenario." Despite Neptune's whines, she remained unshaken and allowed Compa to try and comfort the purple haired girl.

"She'll come to like you eventually," She said. "She just needs time." At the back of the group, Egi quietly snorted.  
"I think it's going to take more than time." He whispered to himself, but still had to dodge a raging Neptune wielding a wooden sword.

"What do you mean!? I'm lovable!" Watching the mad chase occurring, IF turned and asked Compa in a whisper,

"IS this a normal thing between those two?"  
"Oh yes. It's how they show that they care for each other."  
"Oh."  
the pair momentarily paused in there chase to turn angrily to Compa.

"Don't go making things up about us!" they cried in unison, causing Compa to cower in fear of their combined might.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" She squeaked out, letting an intense feeling of guilt flood Through Egi. He walked up to the poor girl and encompassed her in a hug.

"Nah, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have been like that, right Neptune?" The last part was said in a growl that sounded eerily reminiscent of a devil sent from the depths of hell. Shivering, Neptune tried to respond without letting too much of her fear leak through to her voice.

"Yeah… Of course, I never meant to scare you." She eventually got out. Compa smiled as if she didn't notice the dese aura of fear surrounding her from Egi.

"Oh, that's alright. We're a team now, we can recover from whatever happens." She assured kindly. The aura receded and subconsciously, both Neptune and IF took a deep breath of relief, thinking,

'He can be scary sometimes!'

* * *

The battle had been wearing them down for a while now. They had been ambushed by a group of imps and a Jaki, which they had not faced together before. They attempted to focus on the Jaki, but the unending imp swarm meant they could never fully divert their attention towards it.

"This is going nowhere!" IF cried as she charged forward, slipping her Qatar straight into one of the passing Imps, causing it to explode. She attempted to take a break, only to have to swing at the two new replacements that took its place. Compa took to nipping as many as she could, but they soon were rushing at her in groups too large to take down quickly with her needle, she screamed, causing Egi to break the pattern he had gotten into where he had managed to get multiple hits in with a single swing, meaning he also became overrun by the incoming imps.

"It's no use, we have to transform!" He yelled to Neptune, who was managing to hold herself quite well, but could see that the Jaki was moving in to attack.

"But how!? I don't know how I did it last time!" She questioned while swinging furiously. Egi got out his Mighty Action X Gashat and clicked the button, causing the screen to appear behind him and a pink wave to move outward.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

The pixelating wave managed to push back the enemies from the party, allowing them to regroup from their forced separation.

"Don't worry!" Egi reassured the girl. "Just picture what you felt last time. It will come to you, I know it."

"What on earth was that!? What are they talking about Compa?" IF asked in desperation. Compa went from her frightened self to a more positive outlook.

"It'll be fine. It's actually quite amazing to watch." She said cryptically, causing IF to growl in frustration and prepare herself for the returning enemies.

Egi took a deep breath. He had already done it before, but now there was a new person's life at risk and with the chance that Neptune couldn't transform this time, it made the situation even direr. Firmly grasping the gashat, he swung his arms around to the side and yelled,

"Henshin!"

Flipping the gashat so that the clear part hung down, he grabbed it with his left hand and brought it straight up as high as he could, before bringing it straight back down into the first of the slots of the gamer driver.

 _ **GASHAT!  
LET'S GAME! METCCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

The odd stray imp that had managed to get in a position to attack him were pushed back once more by the various rider portraits. This time knowing which he was to choose, he thrust out his hand in order to catch the pink rider, which flipped and flashed the 'select!' sign. He waited until the purple energy had surrounded him and then put himself in a more comfortable position as the armour formed around him.

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"What on earth is that?" IF once more asked as she took in the incredibly strange looking suit that Egi had equipped upon himself, especially the non-blinking eyes that simply stared out. They unnerved her.

"This is the power that allows me to change fate!" He declared, holding out his hands.

 _ **GASHACON BREAKER!**_

Feeling the weight of his new hammer, he dashed forward and buried it in the eye of once of the imps, letting it disappear in the customary explosion. Jumping around, he continued to slam the weapon into any of the flying annoyances much easier than he could before. Even when the Jaki had decided to take a swing with its own club, he merely jumped on it and knocked it away with his hammer, then struck true on its head. Neptune, having been trying and focusing for a bit, had managed to get the image of the spinning disc to return to her and let a triumphant cheer.

"Yes! I'm going to join in the fun!" she stated as the green binary surrounded her once more. A platform of purple light formed underneath Neptune before it soon exploded into hexagons that faded away. This was then followed by her clothes doing the same thing, leaving her completely bare save the odd stray shape. Energy flowed within her hair, forcing the purple strands to grow immensely while also braiding themselves. The strangest occurrence however, was the burst of light that gave birth to a set of wings, glowing ethereally as a skin-tight black body suit formed upon her, showing off her growth, both in height and other areas. Now brandishing a sword, she thrusted it forward, aiming directly at the horde of monsters.

"You shall now face my Hard Drive Divinity!" Purple Heart declared as she took off into the sky, slashing down any of the imps that came before her. A swarm tried to attack her from behind, yet she quickly turned and cleaved straight through them. After, she simply stuck her blade downward and flew straight ahead, bisecting any that flew beneath her.

"Come on Iffy!" Compa said, taking up her needle and resuming in her shooting, but IF just stood somewhat slack jawed, trying to come to terms with what she was seeing.

"Did Neptune just become that? That shouldn't be possible. And Egi… he used that weird belt and that pink thing…" She was shaken out of her pondering by the ground quaking and she turned to find the Jaki had made its way to her. Taking up her Qatars, she stood defiantly before it.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Smacking the last of the imps in the eye and ignoring its final screech, Egi turned to Purple heart as she flew down to meet with him.

"That was a great job there Neptune." He complimented, with the transformed girl nodding.

"You also show great strength despite that unique form." She somewhat praised back, much to the indignation of Egi.

"You act like I have a choice and don't forget, it was me that reminded you about how to transform." HE stated, but calmed himself down quickly afterward. "Anyway, we should take down that Jaki now, shouldn't we?" Getting a positive response from Purple Heart, who flew ahead, the rider stuck his arms out and exclaimed,

"Dai-henshin!"

Before moving the pink lever to the side to reveal the face and allowing the screen to release its projection which he walked through.

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

In the second level, he surged toward the lumbering enemy, pressing the pink button on the Gashacon Breaker to bring out its blade with a mighty,

 _ **JAKIIN!**_

IF had kept up with the swings of the beast, yet any attacks she made simply weren't doing enough damage to the thing, even with Compa's status ailments from her shots. Pushing the club away from their dead lock, she jumped back to see the transformed Egi and Neptune take her place and begin landing tremendous hits on the Jaki, forcing it more and more back. It tried to lash out, but was deflected by Egi's blade and was unable to block the incoming thrust of Neptune's sword. The movements became laboured and it was down to its last legs.

Egi, questioning what the green B button on his hammer did, pressed it, only for a noise to happen with nothing else. HE hit it a couple more times, to no avail. It took the monster near hitting him and him releasing a counterstrike for it to show its true capabilities, from that one slash, he had managed to land the equivalent of three hits, with a corresponding 'hit!' sign appearing as well.

"Huh, well that's helpful." He commented. "well, if he's down, then let's finish it. Neptune!"

"Right!"

Neptune began to charge energy into her blade, which soon began to glow with an ethereal light. Egi meanwhile, was preparing his gashat for use in the Gashacon Breaker.

 _ **GASHUUN!  
GASHAT! KIMIOUJA!  
MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_

"Take this!" the flaming blade coupled with the charged sword of Neptune easy pierced straight through the Jaki, forcing it to release one last groan before it exploded.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU! GAME CLEAR!**_

Making their way towards Compa and IF, they both cancelled their transformations.

"That was awesome!" Neptune said happily.

"I agree. We are really shaping up to be a good team." Egi replied, much to the confusion of IF.

"What do you mean good team?" She asked. "That was mostly you two out there in your weird transformations." Egi merely chucked in response.

"We weren't transformed the whole time were we? It was because we acted so well together that we didn't need to transform until the end. That's the point of team, to help each other. Besides, there will be more battles much harder than this in the future."  
"Oh really?" She replied, sceptical. "Aren't you just going round beating the monsters for people?" Neptune gasped dramatically.  
"You mean we didn't tell you? We're going on a grand adventure across the world in order to find the key fragments and free a great being that can talk through people's minds! Doesn't that sound amazing!?"

"Sure. It also sounds incredibly made up."

"Actually, it is entirely true." Egi interrupted. "I don't know how I can prove it to you in any other way, but I can show you this." He pulled out the key fragment they had gotten last time and showed it to the blue coated girl. "This is the key fragment that we've collected so far. We need to find the others that are in the other landmasses." She took a moment to take it all in and all the others could do was wait in anticipation.

"Well, I suppose that travelling to the other landmasses couldn't hurt. I guess I'm coming with you on this journey of yours." She finally stated to the joy of the party. "To be honest, if it weren't for Egi, I think you would probably fail, so you pretty much need my help."

"Thank you." He said in relief followed by Compa Neptune was too busy celebrating to thank her. They began to walk out, but stopped when IF made to wait.

"I just remembered! Hey Egi, you transformed into that armour with a pink thing right? Can I see it?" She requested and Egi quickly pulled out the gashat. She looked intensely at it before nodding.

"Yeah, it is the same." She said before reaching into one of the many coloured cell phone carriers she had hanging off of her and pulled out something that the others never expected to see.

"A new game thingy!?"

"It's called a gashat Neptune."

The body was a vibrant yellow and the front logo depicted a biker on a dirt track. It had the GD logo and the patterned part while the name shown was 'Bakusou Bike'. Egi had heard of the game, which was frowned upon by many professional racing gamers for its complete lack of fair gameplay.

"Bakusou Bike, where anything goes…" He muttered to himself. Compa, having heard the muttering slightly, asked him to clarify.

"It's a game that flies in the face of honour. It was looked down upon as it allowed players to do anything to win, whether it was go off-track or sabotage the other racers."  
"Oh, that sounds fairly serious for a video game." Compa said.

"I found it when I was recently out in the nearby dungeons, so when I saw you do your thing, I thought maybe you dropped it. Give it a try." IF informed them.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…" Taking the yellow Gashat from her, he held it u and pressed the button.

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

The yellow wave came out and in that moment, you could see that his personality was changing.

"I feel the need for speed!" He declared, making the girls wonder what had happened to him "Henshin!"

 _ **GASHAT!  
LET'S GAME! METCHAA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

The majority of the armour was the same as what he had in his action gamer form, yet the main head part had lost its purple sheen, instead taking on a yellow hue. It also traded out the hair for two handle bars and the chin seemed to stick out more, taking an angular shape. In his hands were two wheels held by handles, connected to two barrels as could be found on a gun.

"Woah, it's so different!" Neptune said and both girls agreed. Despite the simple changes, the way he held himself also seemed to change. He moved a slight bit faster and he was ready to dash at any time.

"Well, I guess that's alright then. Let's get to the fun part! Dai-henshin!" flipping open the lever, he jumped in the hologram, but If was the only one who noticed that it had been replaced by a bike.

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU BOUSOU, BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

Egi wasn't sure what was wrong with this form. It seemed… restrictive. He could feel something holding his legs and arms in a certain position but with a little twisting, he could move somewhat. He noted the dull roar of an engine – perhaps he was in a vehicle. He turned his head as much as he could to the girls, yet they were all stunned at his appearance until he heard IF's laughter.

"Oh my god, you're a bike."

"Eh!?"  
"I have got to try this."

His body had lost its shape to be replaced by a fairly large motorbike, done in yellow. The eyes of level one had been moved to the lights and there was a band of pink leading up to the handlebars.

"This cannot be happening!" he said, trying to position himself in front of a crystal to see his appearance. IF eagerly jumped on, grasping the handles firmly and pulling them back. She smiled with glee at the way that the engine roared.

"It's just like mine!" She exclaimed and began riding the bike in random directions before stopping between the other two.

"Come on Compa! This is going to be great!" she urged Compa, who was a little nervous.

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, if she gets to crazy, I'll take control." Egi assured her, so she got behind IF and held on as she revved the engine and they began to leave the cave at a faster speed.

"You know I'm holding onto this gashat thing right? You're just like my bike, except you don't need fuel, don't need maintenance and you're even able to fight!"

"What? Oh great…" Egi just knew that he would he using this gashat much more often, either for combat or for a more menial task.

'Well, If it's a ride they want, Let's go full throttle! I'm going to take them on a wild ride!'

* * *

Neptune was running as fast as she could while crying.

"I can't believe they left me! I'm meant to be the protagonist!"

* * *

 _ **STOP! I know I said, I wouldn't give him three gashats, but I was thinking on my previous explanation and begin to wonder.  
"If you were faced with that without any assistance, Would you use it for combat?"  
**_

 _ **I follow the typical line of logic by believing that if you saw a motorbike, you wouldn't think about how easily it could kill (Not without getting into some seriously deep thoughts) But rather how fast it could go, what are the specs; that sort of stuff. It will be used more as a mode of transport and an IF-Egi joke (Like the Compa-Egi doctors thing or Neptune-Egi age thing) , yet still act like a character and eventually fighter. It's not like it was an original idea - Neptunia literally did it with the Sega hard girls. it won't be used for combat for a while, so please understand.**_

 _ **Also, feel sorry for the future of Kamen Rider Lazer. First, he will be forgotten as a character and simply relegated to 'lead rider's rider machine.' then, sometime, they will decide to do an all rider break again, I just know it.**_

 _ **It will be trying to headbutt someone to death...**_


	5. 5- I'm a new encounter!

**I'm back again. hello. If you can't tell, I'm slightly saddened by the fact that the new episode is delayed for _sports._ Ugh, it was never my good point and we were getting the beat brave as well! never mind though, I guess this will have to tide you other until then eh? GAME START!**

 _super hero time!_

 _Naruto: So, your quest truly starts here. race on Lazer! but who's that?_

 _Ex-aid: What's in the great ship? It can't be Navi; It isn't the 300th episode!_

 _Naruto: Let's do this 'ttebayo!  
_ _Ex-aid: Let's clear this with no continues!_

 _N+E-a: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Yahoo! And the winner is… me!"

"That was great! We should totally do that again!"

"I think I'll pass on that. I feel a little sick…"

They had been out of the cave in mere minutes and had passed the time by zooming around the countryside, darting across the roads. Egi, a lot less inhibited when behind a wheel, was having the time of his life along with IF but Compa was left more than a little disoriented. They were forced to bring the joyride to a halt when a wheezing Neptune finally crawled her way out of the dungeon, her hoodie dishevelled and hair untamed.

"How could you guys leave the main character behind!?" She yelled furiously at the rest of the party. "Wait, why are you tired?" IF asked, confused. "It wasn't that much of a walk ad you were fine beforehand?"  
"For the dramatic effect!"  
"Okay…"

The journey back had somehow been turned into a race between IF and her favourite bike against Egi's level 2, with Compa and Neptune sitting behind them and cheering them on (well, Neptune was cheering them on. Compa was instead trying desperately not to be sick.) They made it back to the outskirts of town in good time, kicking up clouds of dust as they sprinted towards the buildings. Managing to edge forward by a hair, Egi took the win and began to drift around in a circle, his own form of celebration while Neptune laughed from his back.

"You can't beat a pro! You have to train for this kid of skill!" he boasted until IF came up to him and closed the driver, taking the gashat for herself.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"Feeling a little jealous IF?" Egi, now back in his human form, asked in response, but winced in pain when the hand descended on the top of his head.

"Don't push your luck." She said and began to walk back towards the city centre, leaving the others to play catch up. Egi just casually walked behind the pair, scratching the back of his head.

'this could go either wonderfully or absolutely terribly.' He thought to himself, but pushed the thoughts aside. After all, life never came without its challenges.

"So if you lot have to go find these key fragments then these kinds of places are going to be your best friend. Welcome to the Planeptune Basilicom." IF told Egi and Neptune, Compa nodding alongside her. "It's the go to place for worshipping the goddess, assigning missions and travelling to the other landmasses. It's kind of an important place. The two marvelled at the extravagant hall they stood in, with Neptune gushing about its beauty.

"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty! Everything is shiny in here!" she said, eyes shining with excitement. Egi too also admired the décor, but his eyes were drawn to the people, or rather the lack of people.

"Where is everyone?" He directed his question towards Compa. "Surely there would be more that this amount of people lulling around here if it's so important."

"Well, with Planeptune being the most monster ridden landmass, the people are too scared to come out and work." She explained. It wasn't a hard connection to make. Many people would flee in the face of terror and they rightly should; it just meant adventurers had to make sure that they were doing their part to assist the landmasses.  
"I see. Well then, Neptune! Come with me. We should go see if anyone actually is around here." HE called out and the mentioned girl happily hopped to his side and they both went on the search, IF and Compa resting at the entrance. After a small walk, they chanced upon one of the rare staff members, resting at a counter where he seemed to have been for a long time if the weary face he had held any meaning. Neptune, still bright and cheery, took initiative and bounced over to the tired man.

"Excuse me!" She chirped. "My party and I want to go to the other landmasses. Is that okay?" the man seemed to instantly perk up, his haggard smile replaced with a more genuine one. Having been left to simply wait for adventurers that would never come, it made him happy that there was someone willing to go, with a party at that!  
"Ah, so you wish to apply for terraportation. Can you give me a reason for departure and how long your group plans to be away for?" The man's tone was crisp and professional.

"How long? Um… I dunno. Reason? Eh… to defeat monsters! We're going to travel the world and fight all of the bad guys." He seemed to nod sagely at the young girl, something that confused Egi. Had there really been people who were let out simply to 'beat all the bad guys'? the idea was laughable, but apparently was accepted here.

"A very admirable goal for a pair so young. "Egi subtly preened at that. It was nice when people were commenting on his youth rather than his age. "Okay, so long term, we have… salvage areas attacked by monsters. Just got to input it here and… there. OR perhaps I should word it in a vague way… volunteer work would sound nice on your resumes."

"Actually, I already have a job." Egi interrupted. "I have a fairly good resume, so you don't have to do it if it causes any trouble." Neptune was far blunter with her frustration however.

"I don't care, whatever! Just hurry it up, the rest of my party is waiting for me!" she moaned, causing the man to sit up a little straighter.

"Oh, so you have more friends that just you two? I'll need to have their names written on here." Egi cocked up an eyebrow.

"What do you think we meant by party?" He inquired and the man let out a sigh.

"You'll be surprised by what you hear in this sort of job." He replied. "There was this one guy who came in here thinking he was a ninja and composed of 200 hundred people. Different people. I sent him to the hospital rather than a different landmass. Anyway, that's it. Thank you very much. Farewell." Before he could leave, Egi began to pipe up.

"Excuse me; is there anything you could tell us about this basilicom? It's our first time going through one of these places."

"Oh, of course. Long ago, the basilicoms of each landmass were created by the four CPUs, the console patron units that also went by the title of goddesses. The workers of the basilicoms assist them in the general governing of the world. We also take care of the mission allocation side of it while also spreading our beliefs. That's the general gist of things, will that be all?" While some may look down at him, Egi appreciated the polite yet straight-laced tone that he had. He never had much of a chance to use it as a paediatrician, but he had become well versed in it when speaking to certain colleagues and superiors. Neptune however just smiled awkwardly at the man.

"Well, yeah, but I expected, I dunno, some weird cult people or something like that. You seem way to normal for a place like this. Egi would've reprimanded her, but he was stopped by the chuckles of the desk man.

"Well, there are many different kinds of Basilicoms housing very different kinds of people. I really shouldn't judge but there are some that could be construed as such." The two laughed at that and said their goodbyes, leaving the man to his own thoughts once more.

"What a nice pair." He stated to himself. Only the gentle breeze replied.

* * *

The two eagerly returned to the other pair, who was simply chatting comfortably with each other on an outside bench.

"Hey guys, we got the permission! We're good to go!" Neptune shouted to the two. They both seemed to perk up at that.

"Great, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" IF stood up and was about to make for the Basilicom entrance when she turned around as no one made to follow her.

"Um, I know I'm the newest party member and all, but shouldn't we get a move on?" She asked openly and Egi took a step forward.

"You can't seriously believe that we were leaving already?" He asked incredulously. "There are still hundreds of monsters roaming around freely; we can't just leave them to attack innocents."

"Yeah, you got to walk the path properly you know." Neptune agreed and Compa was quick to follow.

"Slow and steady wins the race. Collecting key fragments is important, but we can't leave the people alone if they can't fight back." IF was more than a little disgruntled by the complete group being against her, but with neither seniority or any form of authority, all she could do was follow the example set by the others.

"Where is your bike though IF?" Compa asked her casually. The smirk returned to her face with the question.

"Just in storage. Why should I risk It if I have a great replacement that doesn't need repairs?" Her eyes were set squarely on Egi, who could only return the look pointedly.

"You do know that I have to turn into the bike in the first place?" HE reminded her, only to fear the devilish glint that appeared. She pulled the Gashat out of her pocket and pushed into his exposed driver, flipping open the face COVER.

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCHAA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

Jumping onto his back, now his seat, she revved the engine of the yellow bike.

"How does that actually feel Egi?" She asked him, smug undertones present in every word.  
"Not that bad actually." He admitted. "It feels more like you're messing with my helmet than anything else. They began to move at a slow pace, IF simply lunging on Egi and allowing him control.

"Are you also called Kamen rider Ex-aid like this Egi?" Compa asked and Egi began to think.

'Should I name each form I get? I don't see a reason not to, but perhaps it would be better to have a single name rather than be recognised by numerous. Sub-names? Kamen rider ex-aid : racer mode! No, too tacky.' After a small moment of inner deliberation, he piped up again, the blue eyes glowing with each word.

"No, from now on when I am in this for you shall call me… Kamen rider Lazer!" he declared triumphantly, only to receive silence in response.

"Why?" Was all IF asked. "In case you didn't notice, you're a bike. Well, unless you have lasers hidden somewhere in that chassis…"

"No, but in the level 1 form, I have lasers actually!" He had actually pulled the name Lazer from nowhere, but the small flashback he had to his first transformation had reminded him of the fact and it was at a useful time.

" Wow, that's so cool!" Neptune gushed but then seemed to get more confused. "But what happened to them?"  
"Well I assume that the fact that they had wheels meant that it was them that allowed me to take this form." He replied, once more pulling useless bits of information and twisting them into reasonable suggestions. The party seemed satisfied with that answer, so began to pick up speed, IF actually requiring to hold on then, lest she fell off.

* * *

They had cleared a multitude of different dungeons, both with the help and without the help of Neptune's and Egi's transformations. Throughout it all, they were able to brush up on their teamwork skills and catch up when it came to team skills, although they had managed upon a very strange combination when they encountered the boss of the final dungeon, a sand worm with a gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth dripping with drool. Having already transformed, Egi, in his kamen rider ex-aid form, had been smacking down the incoming strikes and had been dodging around the confused beast. It began thrashing about in frustration, clipping Neptune and amidst its confusion, it had managed to coil itself around her. Neptune struggled to escape, but the rough skin surrounding her prevented her from making any sort of counter. Seeing how it was distracted yet unable t coil any further, Egi had an idea pop into his head.

"IF, Compa, keep him distracted!" HE ordered, receiving two positive remarks in return. As they charged forward in order to make their attack, he stayed at the back and began to pound away furiously at the Gashacon Breaker's B button, ignoring the amount of beeps that were rising at a frightening pace.

"Um guys, a little help here!?" Neptune cried out, trying to get her sword out, but the angle she had t at meant she was just as likely to slit her own neck. Once she noticed the fact, she instead became stock still, trying to keep her hand steady as she gazed into the gleaming steel, newly replaced in exchange for her wooden one, which was poised to pierce her skin.

"Hold on Neptune! I got this!" Egi had been hitting the button for a solid minute and could see all three of his teammates becoming tired and reckless. Pulling out the Mighty Action X gashat with a lid,

 _ **GASHUUN!  
**_ He instead placed the cartridge into the hammer's own slot, where it began to charge up for it's final attack.

 _ **GASHAT! KIMIOUJA!**_

"Let's go!" After a tremendous leap into the air, he held his sword high, letting it pulse with purple energy and brought it down on the sand worm.

 _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_

Instead of a single perfect hit, the hammer slammed down upon it and a flurry of hit signs appeared, paired with the beast's inhumane death cries. Soon, the hit signs were replaced by 'great!' had then by multiple 'perfect!' signs. As the beast dissolved and exploded, he turned to the newly freed Neptune, sighing in relief.

"I'm so glad you're alright; that all of you are." He told him, sincerity in every word. The girls, happy, were about to respond, before a high pitched, haughty laughed echoed off the walls. "Who's there?"

"I finally found you then Neptune! I had never believed that you had actually fallen to the world below, but here you are, along with such a ragtag group of misfits. Is that hairstyle in nowadays?" Somehow knowing that the voice spoke about him, he instinctively raised his hands to the top of his helmet, gently stroking the spikes.

"What's with the melodramatic laugh? It's giving me all kinds of shivers…" Neptune asked, actually shivering. No matter where they looked, there was no sight of a possible speaker until the silence was pierced by the loud snap of heels upon the stone.

"Well, still pushing people's buttons I see. Don't mock my chuckles." The women was pale, practically porcelain white with matching hair of light violet. She stood before them, dressed in a sexy witch costume, yet on her, it seemed to exude more of a feeling of disgust. The hat also had a thorny rose surrounding it, bouncing with her movements. "It'll only make it easier for me to wish for your demise!" she struck Egi in the stomach, shocking the party and causing him to fall to the floor, Mighty Action x falling out of its slot and changing him back to normal. Raising their weapons, the girls surrounded him and launched forward with their attacks, only for her to easily dodge them with a jump in the air and a slash to their backs that caused them to fall to the ground next to him.

"Well, you're not much of a fight are you? Come on girls, guy, give me something to enjoy!" she taunted, the same mocking laughter ringing through the air.

'We should've trained harder beforehand…' Egi lamented, thinking about how they had practiced different techniques but never against an enemy of this skill level. As he was lost in his thoughts, he was brought back out of it by an intense heat burning in his pocket. Struggling to his feet, the mysterious women could only watch as an evil crimson aura seemed to form around his pocket. Almost as if under a puppet master's hand, Egi raised his hand limply into the air, glassy eyed and with a vacant face, before he drove it straight into the pocket, causing the aura to slowly crawl up his arm. The girls were unable to block out his pained cries, but had been hurt too much by the unexpected assault to be of any use.

Damn, if only I hadn't of teased him earlier. Is this how we die? Beaten to a pulp in a single hit and holding the regret of knowing that the last words you said to a friend was about how he was too slow?' If was almost in a trance, unblinking as her eyes bore deep into the glassy one's of Egi's pained face. Despite the excruciating sensations, he abruptly pulled out the Gashat, having already pushed the button.

 _ **BANGBANG SHOOTING!**_

The pulse that came out of it was a dark navy in colour and Egi seemed to completely ignore it, simply spinning the gashat on his finger lifelessly. As he stopped, he held the Gashat up patterned side down, as if he were about to stab someone while dully saying,

"Henshin…" and stabbing it into the gamer driver, the red aura never leaving it and soon enveloping the driver itself.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCHAA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

Menacing red eyes peered behind a single yellow bang as took a more hunched fighting stance, giving him a look more feral than in control.

"Mission 1, ready to begin…" With that dull statement, both attacker and ally were only able to think one thing.

What on earth has happened to him?

* * *

 **In the words of Beethoven Damaashi, JA JA JA JAAN! Oh no, what have I done with Snipe!? there was a reason why I didn't just use him! I hope that tided you over for another week until we see the next episode. In other news, the movie war's trailer seems awesome, even if it has the longest engrish title they couldn've imagined: Movie war: Heisei Gen-e-ray-shon, Dr. pakkuman versus Ekksu aido andu Ghosto wiz legend r-eye-dar.**

 **but perhaps that's just me.**


	6. 6- I'm a shooting gamer!

**Mwa ha ha, evil snipe! he's a testament to how toxic players can be, causing others to be brainwashed by the madness! I think. I don't really know. Anyway, let the fight begin! Shooter vs. the mysterious attacker. Game start!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Mission start._

* * *

 _ **GASHACON MAGNUM!**_

The air was filled with bullets as the unrelenting rider rained fire upon the unexpected enemy. Frantically weaving through the air, there was little she could do to avoid the incoming storm, taking several direct hits. The rest of the party could only watch in silence as the brutal beating began.

"Um, why is he like that?" IF shouted over the ringing gun fire to her friends.

"I don't think he mentioned anything wrong about it when he first got it, but he did keep them separate…" Compa was quickly changing from worried to extremely scared. She didn't want to lose one of her friends so easily before they had even left Planeptune; she didn't want to lose one of her friends at all! Her anxiety was shared between the three.

"Damn, for a chibi, he really knows how to bring the heat." Neptune commented, wincing at a particularly strong left hook that left the ambusher reeling. Egi jumped back for a moment, allowing his enemy, or more punching bag, yet his friends knew what it meant truly.

"Entering phase 2."  
 _ **GATCCHA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! BANG-BANG SHOOTING!**_

The armour erupted off of him to reveal the dark navy suit, accented with neon green boots and cape. He kept the odd fringe and had the same 'SGT' sprayed onto his helmet. Running a hand down the fake hair, he raised the gun and clicked the A button on it, causing the side to fold out and more resemble a rifle than the handgun it was before.

 _ **JAKEEW!**_

Almost silently, he raised up the gun and aimed directly at the resting woman, but not caught unaware, she started heading towards him in an erratic fashion, as to make it harder to properly aim. Matching each other in a deadlock, enraged beady eyes tried to stare right through dull artificial red ones once more.

"Who the hell are you? You aren't a new CPU; no new nation has appeared." She asked him and the lifeless Egi remained absolutely silent. "I guess I'll just have to beat you as well then!" she broke away and sent a blast of energy at him, causing the girls to cry out in surprise as the rider stood stock still. However, at the last moment, he raised his magnum and batted the attack to the side, dissipating against the hard stone. The bullet hail began once more, though the woman was far more prepared for the obstacle and started to fly around and through each bullet. It was only by luck that another of the stray hots had clipped her, making her briefly pause and allow more shots to hit her with a hit sign appearing each time. Utilising the distraction, he slotted the Bang-Bang Shooting gashat into the Gashacon Magnum.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMIOUJA!**_

 _ **BANG-BANG CRITICAL FINISH!**_

The resulting blast of energy was so immensely powerful that Egi was pushed back a few feet, forcing his party members to cover eyes from the resultant dust. Unable to retaliate, the target could only take the full brunt of the finish straight on and after the dust had settled, was left limping and covered in scorch marks.

"Damn it, I wasn't expecting something like this to occur." She yelled out defiantly, though the rider did not react. "It won't be like this next time; the fight won't be on your home turf, mark my words." The mystery women then disappeared into the depths of the caves and in the moment, all three charged towards Egi and ripped out the gashat that had been placed back in the driver, closing it up. A moment of tortuous waiting occurred, before pained screams signalled the de-transformation. Egi was left hyperventilating on his knees as concerned teammates tried to assist in any way they could.

"What was that Egi?" Compa asked while giving him a drink from one of the water bottles she had on her in case of an emergency. Egi took a long draw before replying.

"I had felt that it was abnormal from the moment I touched the thing, but I thought that it was simply me overreacting. After all, how often are games physically dangerous?" He informed them, but IF seemed sceptical of the story.

"But if you thought I was evil from the start, why did you use it, or end up like that? Besides, you had the Bakusou Bike gashat and that turned you into a freaking motorbike." She questioned, with Neptune looking disapprovingly at her in a brief second of maturity.

"Come on IF, it's not like he knew that he would end up as bike that time! I just guess that all the racing meant that he was too worn out to remember how insanely weird the thing was." Egi waved her off.

"No, no, IF's right. After being a bike, I should've realised that the Bang-Bang Shooting gashat was a potential issue. I just forget that this belt is really just a games console and there are viruses that attack software and hardware." He paused, as if to remember something, yet continued.

"As for the weird reaction… Well, when I play shooters, I tend to hold back my feelings, switching to a more blank, but adaptable persona. With it, I can easily change to the enemy and formulate battle plans, at the cost of appearing uncaring and rude. The Gashat must have influenced me at a mental level in order to make the persona more prominent, resulting in a hardened, unspeaking rider form that is willing to do anything for victory." He would've continued in his diatribe, but glanced over his shoulder to see that only Compa was truly listening, IF on one of her many phones and Neptune lost in her own separate world. He gave a loud cough to regain their attention, resulting in a soft blush from the two at being caught.

"Well, at least we can go now." IF spoke hopefully and to her joy, all three agreed.

"Yeah, we've helped the people, so onward to a new location!" Neptune pointed towards the exit and all three dashed to leave as fast as they could, making a race in order to forget about what they had just witnessed. Egi was going slightly slower however, wondering about his current position.

'If what I remember is correct, then there are at least 7 more games left to find. In a world like this, I don't know where they could be or what could happen if I used them…'

* * *

After filing their mission as complete, they had finally made their way to the edge of Planeptune, where they were casually chatting as Neptune stood string at the abyss below from the very edge.

"I wonder how the ground ended up splitting. Perhaps there was a great war between a devilish evil and holy light that ended up cracking the ground as their epic battles forced the last remnants of humanity to take to the skies in hope of survival!" Neptune was mercilessly ripped out of her fantasy as she heard that her party was talking about her.

"Is she always like this?" IF asked the two with her, both giving an unsure shrug.

"You'll have to be patient with her. After all, she does have amnesia. I think." She added the last part in while holding a thinking pose, causing Neptune to silently fume in anger. Seeing the ticking time bomb, Egi stood in for her.

"Don't forget that I'm not exactly familiar with the landscape either." He reminded the two. " It must have been a miracle for the landmasses to be so randomly connected and structurally stable while still being able to fly with all the weight that's put on it."

"I think he just called everyone fat!" Neptune sung, resulting in him slapping her on the head.

"I find it reassuring that both a professional doctor and a nurse in training tell me that." IF sighed. "How long have you known each other?"

"A few days. They were left in a huge crater, so I kind of dragged them out to treat their wounds. They actually weren't that bad." Compa told her. IF seemed rather shocked, but Egi just put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't think too hard about it. It puzzles me on both a scientific and medical view as well." He reassured her, though the blue coated girl seemed no less confused. At the sounds of Neptune's cheerful shouts for them to join her in her teetering on the edge of an entire landmass however, she became much angrier.

"She just seems so god damn cheerful all the time. It's like she doesn't even know her place beneath my heels, even Egi's, who's the oldest." Taking a step back from the furious girl with visions of grandeur, the two medical specialists looked towards each other, mentally agreeing not to get on this girl's bad side. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Egi turned and beckoned Neptune over, before facing Compa and asking,

"So, what is this place anyway? I know it's where we're meant to change masses, but I'm not exactly sure how it's meant to work." Grateful for the interruption, Compa eagerly responded.

"This is the sky harbour area, where the landmasses can come into contact with each other at times, so the ground isn't actually split." Neptune seemed to accept the idea, though it still sounded a bit strange to Egi.

"But how does it fly then?" He urged her and she quickly became a bit embarrassed.

"I- I don't really know." She admitted. "It's just never really talked about as it's been like that for ages."

"Well, how do we cross over? Do we jump? Should I shout 'wahoo!' While I'm at it?" Neptune seemed surprisingly eager to do just that, though became downhearted when IF debunked the idea for a much simpler method.

"Why don't you slap on some red overalls and a cap while you're at it?" She sarcastically said. "Actually, we use a bridge." Egi however, was stuck upon Neptune's idea.

'I wonder how far away the landmasses get from each other? With the increased jumping capability of Mighty Action X, I could theoretically make it across a much wider gap that normal people find impossible.'

"Oi, you better not be thinking of jumping Egi. I don't want you dying before you can give me a couple more rides." IF warned him, much to the joy of Neptune as she made several insinuating remarks about the two to Compa, who turned bright red at the thought. Any further teasing was interrupted by the arrival of a new landmass, one which both Compa and IF seemed to be glad about.

"Oh, Leanbox! This one is so beautiful!" Compa remarked and Egi thought back to when she had first told them about the landmasses.

"Ah yes, the land is full of nature correct?" Egi asked and the two nodded.

"That's right. Come on Neptune, I don't want you jumping and falling to your death because you went before the bridge was fully lowered." Grabbing her roughly by the back of her hood, IF dragged her across to the nature filled landmass, ignoring her cries of mercy. Compa and Egi, left behind, had to run to catch up, although there was only so fast you could move while dragging an uncooperative girl flailing behind you. Never the less, they soon made it pass the bridge and were firmly on their way to a new land, filled with undiscovered enemies, friends and a mysterious CPU goddess that could potentially be trouble. That was a matter to think upon later…

* * *

 _ **BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

The three girls of the group were zooming along the beaten path atop of Egi in his Lazer level 2. They were making good time and would be able to reach the main city before the sun set. Egi, only half minding the road while knowing that IF could also steer, decided to pipe up with his questions.

"So this is the land of green pastures right? How advanced is the actual civilisation?" with urbanisation came natural destruction and the opposite was true as well. Compa simply laughed at the question.

"Oh silly, why would they be less advanced than the other landmasses, bar Planeptune?" She asked him in response, puzzling the bike.

"but wouldn't they have to mine for resources? Cut down trees for natural wood?"  
"well yes, but why on earth would that damage the growth of the people? Trees grow back quickly and the mined resources don't actually come from the cave walls or anything." Realising that the line of questioning was soon becoming pointless, he instead chose to quieten down and simply focus on the road. It was actually a little saddening to know that this was such a perfect world despite the monsters. At home, the many environmental groups were unable to push back the tide of demand and simplicity; why find alternate uses when fossil fuels still did the job and they weren't going to have to pay for it, but their great great grandchildren? It was a refreshing break from all the turmoil, a chance to relax and know that their environment wasn't going to end up as a desolate wasteland, despite the fact that they were flying.

"Hey look, I think I see people!" Neptune, careful not to lose her grip on Comps, pointed forward at the incoming buildings, surprisingly sleek and high tech, but still not a total clash with the surrounding fields. Each of them took the time to admire the architecture, but they were soon approaching and had to deal with getting a new place to reside in, that would have to cost money.

"So, who's paying for the board again?" IF asked to the group as they were looking for a hotel from the streets. There were many shops, but actual places to rest in were strangely sparse. At her statement, all eyes turned to look at her, causing her to bring up her arms quickly in a cross before returning to the handlebars. "No way, I only just joined!"

"How about we find a place first and then decide? I honestly thought that we were all rotating." Egi intercepted and all three agreed with the idea. But with a mischievous grin at each other, all three shouted in synchronisation,

"Not first!"

"Damn you cruel girls! Not only are you riding on my back, but also taking my money!?" Despite his mock anger, all of the party were left laughing as they pulled up to one of the few signs that said hotel, making a strange group to many of the passers-by, especially as they took in the strange looking bike they had among them. They waited at first for all the people to leave, but after 10 minutes of waiting for the group to die down, they were forced to come to a compromise.

"Alright, we'll get the rooms booked and you can wait here until everyone leaves before transforming back. No need to alarm all the residents." IF told him and he was reluctant to agree, but did it anyway.

"Fine." Was all he said, but that soon changed to incomprehensible splutters as they reached into his side storage and pulled out the wallet to be found there, having discovered it on a random journey. Being left to sulk while the girls went to purchase the rooms, he stayed completely silent until a group of thugs came up and started to look greedily at him.

"So those girls think they can come cruising around here with a bike like this eh?" The leader was a foul creature, broken yellow teeth, ripped leather and a bike butchered into a somewhat intimidating form. "Well they'll have to pay a pretty penny to get this lil' beauty back." Before any of the thugs could get on him, Egi quickly revved his engine before darting straight into one of the lesser thugs' stomach, forcing him to his knees without any breath. Sliding until he faced the rest of the gang, he continued to threatening rev his engine, lights glowing.

"Sorry, but I only let cute girls ride on me." He remarked to the confusion of the gang before going on to mow down another nearby member, trampling his bike until it was unusable. By the time his party and the main reception staff came out to see what the commotion was about, every single thug was laying on the ground with tyre marks, their bikes left in ruins.

"Dear god, what did you do to them?" Neptune asked Egi, now knowing that there was little that they could do to prevent the entire truth from coming out.

"These wanted to use me as blackmail material, so I took them out for a spin." Egi regaled his tale for them and they were left in awe.

"Oh thank you Mr Bike! This gang has been terrorising the streets for a while now." The receptionist thanked him, awkwardly hugging his seat. Egi would've tried to return to normal, but figured that staying under the guise of a really advanced bike would probably be better, especially since they had come from Planeptune. The moment was abruptly ended however when the leader of the thugs managed to wheeze out some final words.

"Don't…steal…only lets…cute girls ride…" was all he got out before succumbing to the darkness. All of a sudden, the cheerful atmosphere became much darker, the three girls releasing a dark aura that caused the receptionist to flee back into her hotel while Egi backed up as much as he could.

"So, you've been boasting about how you've got cute girls riding you?" IF seemed to be smirking almost maliciously.

"I didn't think that my fellow doctor could be such a pervert…" Compa said in sorrow, more distressed than angry. Neptune however was the most extreme of the three however, having transformed into her HDD form.

"So, I guess we have to teach you in a lesson of how not to be a pervert!?" She said with great anger before all three set about punishing their bike. Under the intense barrage of punches and kicks, Egi could only think about one thing.

"Even when you help, you get the short stick…"

* * *

 **Done! a new landmass to explore with its own perils and triumphs. they won't let anything beat them on their quest as gamers! luckily, there should be nothing stopping me now from seeing any new episodes, so I'll maybe take a filler chapter to bring it back to seeing one episode ahead of a chapter.**

 **In other news, I wonder what it feels like to be the suit actor for ex-aid level one in episode 6. it can't be comfortable to be a grown man in a full size chibi suit trying to dance and hit notes which aren't actually there... there's also the fact that I have exam preparation coming up. I'm planning to be a games developer and create a series similar to kamen rider for America and Europe: Masked Armour. that means I've got to get into University and make a demo reel so people actually want me to join a company for funding and all that jazz. oh well, computer science won't do itself!**


	7. 7 - I'm a weapon master!

**YO! Welcome back. Filler inbound- I do this so that I can have a (actual) chapter count one behind the episode count. THIS IS TOTALLY NOT IMPORTANT AND YOU SHOULD IGNORE THE FIRST HALF! anyway, let's go.**

 _Super Hero Time!_

 _Ex-aid: I haven't seen that team before... and watch out; there's someone lurking about!_

 _Naruto: Stage select! Leanbox! And you seem to have someone sneaking in night too!_

 _Ex-aid: How do you feel about a second player?_

 _Naruto: twice the players means twice the fun, doesn't it?_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

After getting themselves situated within their hotel and Egi finally being allowed to return to normal, the party began to debate what they wanted to do first within the new environment.

"We should totally check out the shops! I bet they have some great stuff here." Neptune said, lunging about upon one of the huge hotel beds that they had managed to procure. IF seemed to be more interested in sticking to the mission.

"No way. We've got to get out there and find the key fragment, or at least get some training in. After that last encounter, I really think we should get some training in.

"Ugh, grinding? That's such a bore!" The purple haired girl groaned, planting her face firmly within the fluffy pillow she held. Compa joined in, claiming a spot next to Neptune.

"I think that getting some more experience is important, but so is getting some new weapons and other stuff. We don't know what they have here, so it would be best to check as well." She compromised, but neither seemed too happy.

"I guess no one really did their homework first, huh?" IF commented, with everyone fully agreeing. "Perhaps we should scout the local shops out first…" With that, all of the party set off in order to find the best that they could afford, a not so light sum from dealing with so many monsters at their side. It wasn't a long trip from where they were situated and the displays all seemed to have promise, but there was only one shop that truly seemed to cater to them all. It was fairly isolated; a strange addition in a sea of more civilian styled stores, but that wouldn't deter them. Taking the first step through the cascading chain rings, Egi was pleasantly surprised by the state of the store, seeing that it seemed to be a fish out of water with its placement. It wasn't an opulent display of only the finest weaponry, nor was it a huge collection of random blades and guns stacked atop each other. Instead, every single armament within seemed to be an individual, cared for and positioned as to emphasise its greatest points despite the numerous similar weapons around it. As the rest of the group slowly filtered in, they too were caught in the almost hypnotising array.

"Really is a sight for sore eyes, isn't it?" Their wonder was abruptly stopped as they all turned around to see the unexpected voice owner. He was a gruff man, clearly at home with a hammer in hand, but the numerous scars he sported across his muscular body gave the distinct appearance of a man forged in war. Casually wiping his hands, coated in oil, upon an apron, he smiled at the new customers, as if knowing he would make a sale. "Name's Blade; how can I help you?"

"We're looking for some new equipment to face the monsters around here. With the needles displayed in your window, I assume that you could cater for all four of us?" Egi asked as politely as he could, followed by a stiff bow. The man had a certain presence that demanded total respect, lest you face his creations. Seeing the awkward request, Blade couldn't help but give a laugh, hoarse with age.

"Why of course young man! You needn't be so formal – we're talking about weapons here!" the jovial response certainly lightened the mood, eliciting smiles from all three of the girls as well as a sigh of relief from Egi. Switching to a more professional persona, he immediately stared at the party's bodies, judging each and every aspect he could find. After one lingering gaze at Egi, Blade then asked,

"You don't seem to be the kind to use a needle. I'm guessing the pink haired girl over there?" surprised by the accurate guess, they only nodded, leading to a slow nod from the blade smith. "Right, right, okay. Then… a hammer for you. You certainly seem to have a very good muscle structure for it, but it's not formed from intense movement; the muscle built for strength. I believe that I have a good example for you to try at the back." Waving to one of the nearby helpers, he whispered softly into their ear, in turn receiving an affirmative response before they headed off into the bowels of the back to find his desired weapon. His piece for Egi spoken, the gaze drifted over to Neptune, who seemed to recoil a bit.

"Um, can you not stare at me like that? People will get ideas, you know?" She said, awkwardly rubbing her head. Taking a step back, it wasn't much longer before Blade had his idea ready to be put into action.

"You have the stance of a sword wielder, slightly wide, but still very admirable. A light sword with a good reach, yet still able to handle a wide distance seems to be a good thing, but somewhat rare. Many will go for light with a smaller range or strength with a two handed weapon; you are neither and yet both. The perfect tool is waiting; I just need to receive it." Another assistant was summoned, with a new order being given for a trek into the back. Before he could continue with his inspection, Compa shyly raised her hand. At his insistence, she asked her question.

"Excuse me Mr. Blade, but why do you have people going to the back? Is this not your best on display?"  
"No, It's only more of a test than anything else really. These are generic weapons, the sort that you would find in any gun shop or weapon smith's. If people are fine with that, then be my guest. The true adventurers however will have more specific requirements. They will have trained themselves in a specific art and so will need tools tailored to their style, rather than having to work with what they've got. Let's take you for example.

We could go the typical route, a gun shooting needles that will inject various solutions into their enemy, but you're not like that are you? The way you hold yourself normally shows that you're used to having to hold a fairly large sized object, most likely the weapon, which suggests that not only do you use the needle directly, but it's god damn huge. You also don't appear the type to repeatedly stab the enemy, implying that your weapon also requires a firing mechanism. Of course, you're not the only one to have fought this way, so I have the perfect weapon for near any style." By the time he had finished explaining, one of the assistants had returned from their adventure, a large and heavy box being the loot. With only a moments rest, they were given the new order and briskly sent off to the storage once more.

"Well I guess that leaves you to be the last miss blue." Blade said and IF simply just crossed her arms.

"That's fine." She said. "But if you gaze too long in one place, it doesn't matter how many swords or shields you have." Despite the warning, the blade smith simply laughed it off, while Egi sighed at the rude girl.

"That's fine with me. Anyway, even distribution of muscle shows that you're a dual wielder. Wow, how fancy miss Kirito." Before any questions could be asked, he simply gave a dismissive wave. "Don't worry, wouldn't expect you to know. It's a joke from where I come from. So, qatars. A different weapon, but I've got some. Built for speed, but there's something within you, almost a hidden fire of sorts. Better to add a good conductive metal with a nice protection so you don't burn or electrocute yourself." After his inspection, IF still remained dismissive of the judgement.

"So what actually proves to me that you're not just making these up as you go along?" She asked while another box was brought up and another trip was made to the back.  
"You have no reason to believe me, I understand that. It's when you get the actual masterpieces in your hands when you start to believe in the magic." HE told them, a knowing glint to his eyes. It was only a short wait, so the party began to look at the various thing placed around the room. Naturally, Compa was at the Needle display with Egi behind her. It was a nice thing to see her acting almost like a fangirl when faced with needles of many sizes of all things.

"You really are dedicated to your job, both as a nurse In training and a support sniper Compa." Egi praised the girl and she blushed under the compliments.

"Oh Egi, stop! I don't know if I'll ever reach the same stage as you though." Before she could sink into a self-depreciating sadness, a hand was firmly clasped on her shoulder.

"With the dedication you put into the job, I'll be more surprised if you don't surpass me. I'll be waiting for that day." There was something about his smile that could make even the hardest adult melt and relax.

'Oh my, I'm being comforted by one of my idols!' Compa suddenly realised, a crimson blush soon following. It had taken a while for Egi to get a place, but he was quickly escalating the ranks in her mind. Strong, kind, a good doctor and a great friend; he was amazing and could even transform!

'He's even a paediatrician, which means he's good with children…' that thought became stuck on a loop, even when all of the desired boxes had been opened and her friends were admiring their new weapons.

Egi found himself holding a similar weapon to his Gashacon breaker, a very strange observation considering that there were very few who knew about his ability. A hand briefly grazed the gamer driver still firmly at his waist before it returned to the hammer. The big draw of it was the trigger it had that would initiate the booster at the back in order to add a considerable amount of force to his strikes.

Neptune was recklessly swinging her new toy to no objection from Blade. It was a sleek blade, almost appearing more technical than a single piece of metal. Done in a gleaming white, the edge was done in a purple colour to distinguish it from the others.

IF found herself being proven wrong by the pair of intricately designed qatars she held. They had a detailed image of a roaring fire inscribed into the handles and when she held them a certain way, they caught aflame, which had initially shocked her. What had shocked her further was that the other side had lightning bolts instead, and when they were gripped that way, raw electricity began to course through them instead.

Compa carefully went up to her weapon, still left sitting within the box it had arrived in. it wasn't as extravagant as the others', yet it seemed to hold a certain glow that made it all the more appealing. It was the same size as her older one, but it was lighter, with the firing mechanism also making it easier to rapid fire the liquid within.

"It's beautiful." She happily said to the weapon smith, stood at the side as they showed their love for the new weapons.

"Yeah, she's right! Absolutely a 100 on the scale. From 0 to 10." Neptune said, cradling her sword like a new born child. IF, while not holding her weapon in such a reverent manner, still praised the creator.

"Well, I guess I was wrong. But why are mine and Egi's weapons given enhancements while Neptune and Compa just have normal ones?" she questioned.

"I think that your additions made more sense than adding stuff that they wouldn't use." He said, before ushering them out of the entrance. "Don't worry about the bill, we'll figure out something later." With a final gracious push, they tumbled out of the door and into the nearby streets, luckily while no one was around. They tried to re-enter, but when they searched for the door, it had magically disappeared.

"Um, I now we have the weapons, but was that real?" Egi asked the group, none being able to come up with a suitable answer. Neptune, seeing something reflect the light from the corner of her eye, picked up something from the sidewalk.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked, more to herself, but the others also turned to see the card she had managed to find, a beetle as the main image. Egi's thoughts quickly turned back to the shop keeper, but he soon dismissed the idea. Why would he have such a weird card anyway?

* * *

Resting his elbows on the counter, Blade rubbed at his eyes before gazing out of the lone window at the confused group of adventurers as they set off for the basilicom.

"Well, they've met the king. I wonder I they'll meet the joker…" In the moment, anyone would swear that they saw a helmet, styled after the spade, appear at his head.

* * *

There was an awkward start to their adventure when Neptune had the idea to yell at the top of her lungs,

"Hey, does anyone know where the strong monsters are nesting!?" to the entirety of the basilicom, causing many people to halt their own conversations and look at the party. The act earned her a slap on the back of the head from IF.

"Good job genius, you just managed to get the whole Basilicom listening." She scolded, Neptune's complaints going ignored as she was pushed towards the counter. "Now go chat to the lady while we run some damage control!" With those last words, Neptune was left alone as the other three went around apologising to the others within the vast hall.

"You're not from here are you? I would recognise someone who was bold enough to do that." The lady at the desk asked to an upset Neptune.

"Do we really stand out that much?" She asked the lady quickly, earning a small giggle.

"Oh no, I just got here myself, so the only way I know you're new is because we had to study the inhabitants to cater to the people of Leanbox." She informed the younger girl , who quickly caught on. "I'm an evangelist from Lowee; my name is Conversation. My job is to travel the land, spreading the belief in our CPU white heart. Anyway, how may I help you?"

"Well, my group needs to find a place with real strong baddies in order to find this thing called a key fragment. Don't worry, we'll beat them all." Neptune told her and the lady almost didn't take her seriously until she caught the resolute face on the girl.

"A key fragment… Unfortunately, I've never heard of such a thing." Any further inquiries she might have had were interrupted when another member, dressed in elegant robes, interrupted her speech.

"There is no need to bother the Evangelist. I shall take it from here. I am the archbishop of Leanbox's sanctuaries. Pray tell, how may I help you?" he had a soft yet still strict tone.

"Well we need to know where the monsters are."

"I see, so you're tourists then. Please, take this. The marked territories are where the monsters mainly roam, so please avoid them." Despite misunderstanding, he seemed to genuinely care for the welfare of the people, both his own and foreign. "We wouldn't want such an adorable girl as you to get hurt." Bidding her a good trip, she came rushing to the group with her new discovery and after a small moment of planning, they set off to fight.

* * *

It was an early morning when Egi woke up in a cold sweat, the nightmare causing it soon forgotten. A quickly glance at the clock showed the time of five thirty and from the way he was, he clearly would not be returning to the land of dreams.

"Why now?" He moaned, cupping his face with his hands. Trying to leave bed was an arduous task, but he was soon dressed as he was usually, the belt forming around him as he placed the driver at his waist.

"I hope there's a five o' clock breakfast deal somewhere…" He grumbled to himself as he made his way out of the room, only to hear the soft lilting tones of a young girl's voice.

'Who would be singing at this time of night?' Egi pondered as he slowly but surely followed the voice out of the hotel and to the nearby forest. Despite the thick foliage, he was able to make his way without injury through the trees. It was a small walk later when he came across an opening, not entirely too big but large enough for a small group to sit together. With only two people standing there, it seemed as if they had an entire world to themselves, surrounded by the trees. The voice didn't stop its soothing melody and it gave Egi time to fully appreciate the song and the figure.

The moonlight highlighted her pale skin and made her blue hair seem like a flowing wave. Her outfit, a black skirt and bikini top, exposed a large amount of skin, including the music note that was tattooed upon her midriff. The song made her appear ethereal and he couldn't help but lightly blush from both the beauty of the person and melody. Only halfway into it however, her eyes burst open to show concerned, pink orbs. Noticing her impromptu audience of one she jumped back and screamed in surprise.

"Hey, what's up!?" Egi asked, growing concerned for the girl, but her screaming didn't stop. He was also growing concerned for another reason; what would people think if they found him alone with a screaming girl!? She tried to make a break for it, but there was a rustling in the trees that caused her to dart back, hiding behind him. From the shadows of the woods, there came a figure.

"Finally, I get to stretch my legs! Let the Bugster beat rock tonight!"

* * *

 **Game pause! I have to take a couple of artistic licensing choices here. where the most the in-show bugster says is pretty much 'yo.' , Mine will have a little bit more personality; at least enough so that he can seem like a monster that will probably get blown up in the next five minutes. Plus, the dreaded new character! someone who's personality changes with music?**

 **Let's roll with that.**


	8. 8- I'm a rhythm dancer!

**Yo, I'm back and with a new chapter despite the fact that I have mock exams next week! Hooray for little revision!...**

 **I'm so gonna fail these...**

 **But anyway, this is the introduction of a whole new world, so let's go.**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, It seems like you have some explaining to do and are you really going to fight him!?_

 _Naruto: let's break it down for Ex-aid Excite!- idol version!_

 _Ex-aid: this could be dangerous, but let's clear this with no continues!_

 _Naruto: Danger wont sop me 'ttebayo, believe it!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

The creature was mechanical in appearance, a screw to make a single eye and pieces welded into armour. The majority was black and silver; different metals and designs made up its protection, but there were also strange circles coming off of him, yellow and with shapes on the top. Egi looked on with confusion; it didn't seem like any of the monsters he had faced before, yet it could possibly be one that they simply hadn't come across yet.

"What is that!?" Egi's concern was suddenly replaced with a fierce determination. He had forgotten about the songstress who was now quivering in fear. Taking out the Mighty Action X gashat he turned and faced the new danger.

"Sorry about this, but with an innocent here, I can't afford to hold back."

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

Fear changed into curiosity when 5pb saw the wave spread out and the surrounding forest change for but a brief moment. Who was this person? Did they have a connection with this weird monster? She had sung here many times before and this sort of thing had never occurred before.

"Henshin!"

'Henshin?' she had never heard the word before. Perhaps it was a spell or attack name.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCHAA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"Let's clear this with no continues!" Egi, now kamen rider ex-aid, jumped forward and stuck out a foot, striking the monster directly in the head.

"Hey, this face is worth dough, you know?" the creature protested, stumbling back from the satisfying strike. Egi just took up a fighting pose and beckoned him with his fingers.

"Come on, let's do this."

They collided with a flurry of punches and kicks, Egi lashing out with strong attacks, but taking many more due to his lumbering form. Taking a metallic foot to the stomach, Egi moved back, taking a defensive position in front of the pink eyed idol.

"Run, it's for your own good." He told the girl and she was eager to escape. Scrambling to the trees, her frightened fleeing was paused when she heard a beat fill the air, energetic and lively.

"I hope you're ready to groove 'cause the dancers are ready; can't wait to move!" the metal creature declared before performing an awkward dance, producing coloured notes that floated towards Egi, bouncing to the projected beat.

"Um, what is this?" Egi asked when it showed that being hit by the notes had no effect, simply producing a small 'miss…' sign on impact. Despite the question, the makeshift monster kept dancing, letting the music reach its finale.

 _ **MISS…**_

"Argh!" a huge explosion covered Egi's body, attacking every limb. Blown back by the tremendous force, he landed with a dull thud at the base of a tree, armour dented and the gauge on his chest depleted a small bit.

"You're hurt! Let me help you!" 5pb cried, looking down on the beaten body of Egi. Though she couldn't see it, inside, Egi was carefully watching as she hummed a delicate melody, feeling the invigorating strength return to his body. Where ever her hands hovered, the pain underneath would ebb away with each note, replacing it with a soothing warmth.

'Huh, that actually is pretty cool.' He thought to himself as the last of the bruises were healed away. Her job complete, instead of running away as she had originally planned to do, she turned with unbridled anger towards the creature.

"You can't do that!" She yelled. "Music is meant to help others, not hurt them!" the robot simply scoffed.

"Hey girl, I just spin the tune. A Bugster does what he needs to do and if that means harming a pretty thing like you, then…" the dancing returned, notes flying towards her. Raising an arm, she hit one of the airborne notes, causing it to dissipate as it did before, yet this time, it had a 'hit!' Sign, something that Egi immediately caught on to.

"Keep hitting the notes!" he told the girl and she nodded, focused on her new task. He placed a hand on the pink handle of the driver. If it was a dance battle it wanted, than he would get one.

"Dai-henshin!"

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

"I bet you couldn't take two players hitting the groove, could you Mr Bugster?" the creature growled in anger at the insinuation.

"No one disses my beat! I'll have you dancing with two left feet!" an extra stream of music came towards him and he took a place next to the flowing idol, ready for the different kind of battle. What followed was what many, had they seen the spectacle, would call the most beautiful fight that had ever occurred. Two bodies moved in sync as they turned, flicked and slid in order to catch each and every note, far surpassing the crude movements of the bugster. 5pb was hypnotic; each move was executed with such grace and elegance that you would've never had expected her to have been in a fight. Egi, while not at the level of a professional idol, had a one point worked in a shopping centre that had relaxed after hours with a small dance session. He never did have the greatest moves, but his time on rhythm games allowed him some semblance of timing and it had grown from there.

Despite how both were dancing to the same music, their styles were completely different. 5pb moved with the grace of a ballerina, delicate moves combined with an ingrained cuteness only found in the most experienced. Egi was more energetic, the rider jumping around and pulling off all kinds of crazy tricks. The song drew to a close and both ended together, staring the metallic man down as he burst into flames rather than Egi.

"Damn you! Looks like we have to get the bouncers in too." at his signals, creatures grew from the ground, orange bulbous heads and casual clothes.

"Wait, I've seen these before!" Egi flashed back to his first fight, where many of the weirdly headed monsters had appeared. They were the exact same as them, meaning this was either an undiscovered monster type, or there was something that connected the two events. It was during the analysis when he saw the strange protrusions coming out of the main monster's head. One was what seemed like a fuse and the other –

"A gashat!?" darting forward and catching both human and monster by surprise, he tore the yellow cartridge straight out of its head, electricity coursing between Gashat and machine. Frozen for a couple of seconds, the bugster soon regained its function and cried out to its brethren,

"Attack! Get the gashat back!" causing an avalanche of bugsters to charge forward. Scared, 5pb ran behind Egi, taking cover behind him and confusing the gamer.

"What are you scared of? You did just fine a moment ago." He questioned the blue haired girl and she shook her head vigorously.

"It's- I just – no music…" she stuttered and it seemed to partially explain her sudden fear.

'So she responds well to music, but reverts to a more timid state when without?' he wondered. There had been documented cases of people who responded differently to certain stimuli, but never to the extent of a major personality reformation. 'Perhaps a case of M.P.D, without a large scale change in actual thought and morality.' He glanced to the cartridge in his hand, showing the comically shaped DJ with a keyboard and turntable, the name 'D.R.M.F beat' in yellow above it.

"Well, you're giving off all the right signals – let's groove!" the hoard halted its charge when Egi pressed the black button.

 _ **DO RE MI FA BEAT!**_ A robot appeared from the screen behind him, shaking its hand as if it were scratching on a turntable. In an ironic twist, it flew straight above the bugster forces before dumping a large amount of notes, similar to the one that they fought with. Not having the intelligence to dance, they simply stood in confusion before they were overtaken by explosions.

Hidden beneath the helmet, the young doctor gave a smirk. If it would help this girl, then music would be heard.

"We're taking this battle to a crescendo!" unlike his other Gashats, he did not remove his current one but instead, on a whim, placed it to the left of Mighty Action X, filling the second slot. He then closed up the driver with a loud,

 _ **GATCHAAN!**_

"Dai-Dai-Dai henshin!" and opened it once again.

Two different screens were projected in front of him, one purple and the other yellow, that the robot flew through before enveloping Ex-aid.

"Oh my gosh, the robot ate him!" 5pb cried in distress.

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

 _ **AGATCHAA!**_

 _ **DO-DO-DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO! OKAY, DO RE MI FA BEAT!**_

From the body of the robot, pieces and limbs changed into something completely different. Upon his head was a yellow visor with earphones, a purple glass piece covering ex-aid's eyes but the hair was still standing free behind it. Upon his left shoulder was a boom box, double speakers, and a connected turntable was sat on his right forearm. The chest display was covered by yellow armour.

"Welcome to the party!" Egi cheered, the microphone pointed at his mouth causing his voice to echo around the forest. The bugster, along with its depleted forces, turned to face the new challenge. "I'm dedicating this to my girl over here; let's get these tunes pumping!" He slid the disc on the turntable back and forth, starting up the tune and blasting it out of the speakers. Revitalised by the music, 5pb turned back to the aggressors and smiled, as if to an audience.

"Well I guess that this is a guest performance!" she happily stated before her smile turned only slightly sadistic. "So let's dance boys." The duo took to the group and rhythmically began to beat down their enemies, each punch and kick hitting the beat. They tore through the bugsters, leaving the constant chain of explosions happening until only the original bugster was left.

"Hah, you won't beat me! I'm the master of the mix! The terror of tempo! The beat bugster! There's no chance of you winning!" the bugster declared, not even attempting to rhyme. The two looked confidently at each other, their plan not even needing to be vocalised.

"This is the final level, so let's put this somewhere appropriate." Egi commented as the idol unhooked her choker. Egi also pressed the button at the side of the belt.

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

Numerous different locales flashed before him, but one stopped and grew to envelop the surrounding forest.

"Hey, where are you!?" the bugster asked in anger. It had been left in darkness, nothing to guide him or even show what direction he was going. It made the sudden flash of stage lights all the more blinding. Eyesight slowly recovering, he looked to the source of brightness to find a stage, 5pb stood directly in the centre. Letting out an innocent wink, she called out to her audience of one.

"This will be the finale performance okay?" a guitar materialised in front of her and she grasped it, soon plucking away at the strings to produce an energetic tune. The bugster held his head in agony, unable to bear the melody, but his pain was worsened when another light flashed on to show Egi behind a turntable, scratching away at two records.

"Tonight's remix is EXCITE idol version!" he shouted and paused in his music to pull out the do re mi fa beat gashat and trigger the final attack.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMIOUJA!**_

"5pb-"

"feat. Ex-aid!"

"ON STAGE!" Egi leapt from his place, revealing rainbow energy surrounding his right leg with a music note swirling within it. 5pb unleashed a wild storm of lightning bolts as Egi connected, unleashing a load of kicks that mirrored a rapid drum beat. The bugster exploded in a magnificent blaze and the stage dissolved, leaving the two glowing with the early morning dawn. Egi removed his gashats and turned to the girl, tired, but still happy.

"Thanks, 5pb was it? You were a real help." He soon came to regret his gratitude when he remembered that without music, the girl was much shyer and withdrawn.

"Um, yeah… sorry about that…" the girl was blushing bright crimson, almost burning, but was in for more torture when an angry voice came from the trees.

"Egi what the hell are you doing with that girl!?"

* * *

"So, a cute nurse, a strong adventurer and a ditzy girl wasn't enough for you? You had to go and bag an idol as well and the most famous one at that!" IF was fuming, having been woken by a stray foot to the face (courtesy of Neptune) and hearing a battle occur outside, only to find that Egi didn't respond when she knocked at his door. Finding him outside with a girl was not helping and finding out, after much badgering, it was the famous Leanbox idol just was putting bombs into a fire. Egi just raised his hands in protest.

"You make it sound like we're in a relationship or something." If stormed out of the room, her heavy footsteps resonating of the walls of their hotel room. 5pb just sunk deeper into the blankets, ashamed at the fact that this girl was upset because of her.

"Geez Egi, you really don't know how to take a girl's advances do you?" Neptune commented, intriguing the doctor. Leaning forward, he looked straight at the purple haired girl that was laying back on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're kidding me aren't you? She's after you like a dog in heat; and she's a tsundere at that. She won't ask for it, but you've got to give it to her by the bucket, or else someday that tsundere will become yandere and I want to keep my life!" by the end, she was hugging herself in fake fear. Egi shook his head and turned to Compa.

"Anything you can give me?" He asked reluctantly to the nurse in training.

"Well, just be nice to her. She'll come around eventually." Was he advice she gave and Egi combed a hand through his hair. This would probably kill him, but they had work to do and that meant helping IF out of her funk.

"Maybe… I can help?" A soft voice whispered through a pillow. All eyes turned to 5pb and she let out a small eep, burying her face further into the fluffy pillow. Egi however, took the idea and rolled with it.

"That could actually work right? She really likes your music, so if I apologise to her with your music in the background, that could actually do it!"

"Wow, Egi just used a girl to help with his date with another girl. That's harsh."

"Shut it Neptune! I'm not asking either of them on a date."  
"Sure. Whatever you say."

The event went off without a hitch and all Egi had to do was serenade the girl beneath the morning glow. With 5pb in the background harmonising, he was lucky to not have his voice crack and lulled the girl into a sleepy trance where she agreed to let the whole thing go. She wasn't too pleased when she learnt of the fact that Egi had carried her back to the hotel room though. That was why the group were in a forest, hunting down the monsters. Unfortunately, they were separated by a rampaging hoard of monsters, leaving IF with Egi and a newly joined 5pb, while Compa and Neptune were left on the other side.

"This place… It's so scary…" the idol was practically hanging off of Egi as they explored, though he didn't care.

"Don't worry, we should only meet a couple of monsters along the way here and then we can try to find a way back to the others." IF reassured her, though her confidence did not increase. So far they had faced down numerous pixelvaders and dogoos, yet many were fleeing from the vicious hoard so they weren't too much of an issue. 5pb had proven herself as a valuable support, raining lightning from her guitar and soothing songs for when they were injured. Their joint role meant that 5pb and Compa had hit it off fairly well, the nurse helping her become slightly less timid, though she still got scared easily. The rustling in the dense trees began to increase and the three prepped their weapons, ready for a fight. They had faced many of the same scenarios before, so when the blur of red came out of the shrubbery and latched onto IF's waist, the group were reasonably confused.

"Wait a sec… you're the girl from the forest right? Red?" The red shape nodded rigorously, crimson hair shaking with the movement.

"You remembered my name!" Red happily cheered, her grip unbreakable. She had red sleeves and skirt, while the main body was black, though the golden dragon wound around her was an unusual choice. "As expected of Wifey 1! My eye knows quality women."

"Wait, Wifey?" Egi asked, though the death stare IF gave him was enough to keep him quiet.

"Right, wifey number 1… what can this quality wifey do for you then?" She awkwardly asked, and the girl perked up.

"Oh yeah, you travel to hunt monsters right?" she asked in return, making all three of the party tense up. When a girl who seems to have a stalker like crush on someone and then mentions how they like to hunt monsters, it usually meant something bad would follow. Sadly, they were proven right with the small girls next words.

"For my beloved Wifey number 1, I bought hundreds of them for you to fight with, all while risking my own life!"  
"Wait, you did what?"

"Monsters! You can fight to your heart's content now! It was hard work to collect so many, but it was all worth it to see that surprised O-face of yours!"

 _ **ROAR!**_

* * *

 **And stop! Until Toei shows me that over riders can't use each other's gashats (And they've already shown Genm with beat and robot) I'll do as I like! Now, there might be some changes to how the plot is going to progress, seeing as I can't due the original plot as it started with Lastation. And also, there's a little something coming up that I would like to do as a christmas present, but it still needs to be prepared. Please understand!**


	9. 9- I'm a small break needer!

**Hey there guys! I'm back again and wow, Dragon Ex-aid is... weirdly mesmerising as he stumbles about ruining stuff. Yeah. and for the guest who swears upon shakariki sports (Great alliterative ability mate), I can only tell you that you'll see eventually if it doesn't get screwed over in time for christmas. I've also got a poll for what people want as a pairing so go to my profile and vote if you want, but anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Let's fight! Metchaa fight! Muucha fight! What's your fight? He's a clan leader..._

 _Naruto: Kamen rider! Ex-aid! let's find a new adventure!_

 _Ex-aid: Right then, show me how a ninja fights!_

 _Naruto: You should keep your eyes open for a show!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

Egi, 5pb. and IF were all left wheezing as a confused Red looked down on them. They had only just managed to avoid the incredibly large rampage. Exasperated, IF turned to the small admirer and began her tirade.

"Don't ever dare trying that again! Monsters are dangerous and we have someone who really doesn't have the experience to fight back against such a horde. She could've possibly died and it would've been your fault because you thought it would make a nice gift for your 'wifey'!" the red girl was a little bit calmer, though the impish smile had not left her face.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would make you happy, but I guess… I went too far." Red apologised and though she still had remnants of anger within her, the phone carrying girl just couldn't keep it up.

"You have to know where the line is and not to cross it." She reprimanded. "Although, it is kinda flattering to know that you did this just for me." With her admittance, the girl perked up, grin beaming.

"Really? So I've increased my charisma!?" She excitedly asked and from his place by the tree, Egi flashed back to when he had first worked in the hospital, children misunderstanding or flat out ignoring things if they didn't interest them.

" _You can't just mess around with that; it's dangerous! The needle could hurt you. Give it here."_

" _Woah, the needle can shoot stuff!? Hey mum!"_

" _That will be a black mark against your record Mr. Yuuno. Never place dangerous items or medicines in a child's grasp."_

" _So we're going to ignore the fact that his mum had given it to him against my orders?"_

" _You know better than to blame the people for your mistakes."_

"C-charisma? Sure, by a little…"

"Alright! Charisa + 10! I need to jot that down somewhere!" The whole encounter made 5pb. giggle, if only a little, which was a big forward leap when it came to her. Any form of social interaction that didn't result in her running off and telling white lies was a positive result for the blue haired songstress.

"It's kind of cute… I wish my admirers were that innocent…" of course, she understood that there were an uncountable amount of fans who had looked up to her beauty and angelic voice, just as much as there were those who desired her for her body. The lustful ones simply seemed to stand out more. Egi looked at the girl with a grin; at least she was making progress.

'Real world social experience: the best medicine.' He noted to himself. Sometimes it did pay to be him.

* * *

"Wait, so you mean to say that we move on!? But we've barely even started here!" Neptune protested, banging her fists on the bed with little noise over than a flat 'poof'. The group had made the decision to move on in their adventure, seeing as they had few leads that could lead them to any of the key fragments. "Just because we can't find the fragment doesn't mean that we should just up and move!"

"It does make sense though. We have cleared out a multitude of monsters and have gained a new team member. We could come back another day and simply move on to see if any of the other landmasses have their key fragments as easier to collect." Egi reasoned, though the words would not pierce the girl's defence. It was honestly surprising to see Neptune in such a state, even though they had been fighting monsters the entire time.

"Come on, just one more, please!?" she begged and the crew debated it between themselves.

"Well, we could go see if the Basilicom has anything they can tell us. We could even ask the CPU if they are receiving guests." Compa suggested and seeing as the group were not too worried about leaving, with 5pb. also not having a planned concert for a long while, they set of with a now placated Neptune to the basilicom to see what there was to do.

Upon arrival, they were met with an elderly old man, grizzled and with white hair styled behind him. When he noticed the new arrivals, he greeted them with generally unnoticeable shaking in his hands.

"My oh my, what a lively group of young ladies we have here. And you must be the carer for these fine girls, aren't you?" the doctor's heart shattered at the thought that people would believe that he was old enough to have kids of these ages. "My name is Yvoire. What brings you here today?"

"We came here to see the CPU!" Neptune eagerly replied to the man, who gave a loud noise of disappointment.

"How amazingly unfortunate. Meeting time with the CPU has been ended for today." HE told them, faked insincerity dripping from his lips. Though both Egi and IF had their doubts about the man, a non-verbalised communication meant that they wouldn't voice them, at least for now. Neptune was devastated by the news.

"Aw, come on. She' here right? We'll only need a small time. Only a little." She begged, while IF interrupted.

"Nep, it's our fault for being late you know. We'll be able to come back tomorrow." She reassured the purple haired girl, much to her consternation.

"Giving up so quick? This key fragment is important if we want to release Histoire from wherever she is!" the last part was spoken in a harsh whisper, the man confused but understanding the need for secrecy. There had been many travellers of different kinds, each with secrets that could effectively cut off their chance of a peaceful life, whether the secret was good or not.

"As one who serves the lady, I can't be happier with your desire to meet her, but rules are rules after all. The lady has personal matters to attend to."

"Well, I guess we can't help it then." Compa said

"We could… maybe, tour the city?" 5pb. hesitantly suggested and Yvoire immediately sat a little straighter when he heard the voice.

"Could you be the 5pb. that has swept Gamindustri, selling thousands of albums worldwide?" The question filled the girl with anxiety, made visible by the wave lengths flowing freely across her eyes.

"Er, no! Not at all! My name's Lyrica, not 5pb.! I have nothing to do with her!" the idol quickly denied and Egi placed his face firmly in his palm.

'well, that's all my work wasted then. Might as well butt in before this goes too far.' He told himself before taking a step forward.

"There are many who confuse the two, but Lyrica really does have nothing to do with the idol. It would be nice if you didn't bring it up again; it's somewhat of a sore subject." Egi interceded and the man took the lie easily. A small smile was sent his way, relief and thanks left unsaid.

"Well then Mr. Eviler, do you know anything about a key fragment?" Neptune asked the man, causing him to frown.  
"That's Yvoire to you young lady. Do not have me need to remind you again." He warned, but the entire party doubted she would take such a warning to heart." And in all 70 years of my life, I have never come across an object named as such. Perhaps you have an image?" He wasn't expecting the girl to pull out an entire object from seeming thin air, despite how he had seen others do such to even higher extremes.

"Well in any case, no I have never come across it. However, there is a chance that the lady may know. She has been around for hundreds of years, after all." He suggested, ringing his hands.

"Hundreds? So that means Lady Green heart is an old ha-" any more she as going to say was prevented by a hand planting itself around her mouth.

"Alright Nep-nep, no need to say anything else now." Compa told her, an edge to her words. Neptune, having gotten the hidden message, stayed quiet, though did take the chance to lick the nurse's exposed hand. "EW! Nep-nep! Well, I guess we should go now. Thank you Mr. Evilest."

"Why, I do think that could be worse than the first one. Never mind, I will be waiting for our return tomorrow." On their way out, IF bumped into a passing person, head shrouded in a hood that only exposed pink hair.

"Oh, no problem. I should've paid attention to my surroundings too." She apologised in response to IF, quickly making her way through the gilded doors.

"What's the matter Iffy?" Compa asked, though was waved off by the cell phone user.

"I just bumped into someone."

"You should be more carefully then Iffy."

"Yeah, but at least I'm nowhere near as bad as Nep here."

With their playful banter echoing through the halls, they didn't notice the hooded figure watching them as they left. Yvoire, seeing his latest client, gave his greetings.

"A guest? How may I help you then?" He paused and looked deeper into the appearance of the figure.

"Why, I never expected you to wear such clothes. Perhaps a fashion statement from your home?"

"My clothing does not matter; it is a necessity for braving the weather. I come bearing information in regards to the worshipping of the overlord." The words of the women were sharp and simple, not a wasted breath. "In Gamindustri, there are 4 goddesses whom the people revere, yet there has been a recent outbreak of those who believe in none of these, instead worshipping the overlord."

"So there are such worshippers here? In Leanbox?" Yvoire asked, sceptical. He had seen the people and faith in the CPU had been as strong as ever, if not randomly stronger, an event that wasn't too unusual or suspicious.

"I do not believe so here, as the people who reside in your landmass have unwavering faith in your Lady Green heart, but suppose that those who did made the choice of coming from so far away into your beloved land? It is certainly not impossible."

"And evangelise as you do?"

"No. they are heretics of the highest order and what they do cannot be classed as evangelising like myself. Instead, they feed upon the weaknesses of the people, all the while converting them to the overlord." What the woman suggested was a dark scenario to the old man, one he never wished to happen, yet the idea was becoming more and more realistic.

"So you are saying such heretics are within Leanbox?" He asked the figure and she nodded her head.

"For example, those young girls and man you just met earlier. They are heretics, followers of the overlord known as Momus." As expected, the idea was immediately questioned by Yvoire.

"What?" That is hard t believe, especially from youths such as them…" there had been the young man though. Perhaps he was the one to lure such innocent children into his false god's grasp… the women was unperturbed though as she continued.

"As proof, they appeared in Planeptune, where there has been no sight of the goddess and the shares have fallen so considerably." The implication was clear and the man didn't like it one bit. "They were the ones who have summoned the monsters which have ravaged the land and caused untold destruction to the city, all in the name of the overlord."

"I cannot believe that such innocents would do such a thing, bringing ruin to a proud landmass, however much I place my faith in my own goddess over the others…" Yvoire said after a moment's deliberation and the women accepted it without complaint.

"Very well." She conceded, turning upon her heel. "Once I can get any further proof, I will be back once more. The safety of our landmasses and goddesses are far greater than the call for evangelisation."

* * *

"Well what are we going to do first?" Neptune had brought the party to the centre of town, where they had taken over a pair of benches in order to rest their feet a little.

"There's a nearby café where apparently, they serve absolutely sublime scones." IF noted, with 5pb. Agreeing.

"It was wonderful… the people there were nice too…"

"Well if a local idol so, then it must be true. I want to go there too." Compa said as a loud growl made its presence known, much to her embarrassment and her team's joy.

"Well then it's settled." IF stated, pulling one of her phones from its place. "I'll call a horse carriage. Those things will take us there in no time." Egi was confused by that part.

"Wait, they still have horse drawn carriages? They have trans-location teleportation devices, but they kept the horse drawn carriages?" the idea seemed rather medieval, if pleasant. They hadn't had the chance to go to any beaches when he was younger, so he had never been given the option.

"Yeah, it will be here in a few minutes as well."

"Okay… Cool."

She held the phone to her ear for another few seconds before her expression dropped, making her look into the phone.

"What do you mean the carriages aren't running?"

"Well we can't exactly send them out with all the monsters out there now, can we?" came the growly voice of presumably the driver through the phone. Compa took the device from IF's hands.

"So can you at least tell us how we can get to the neighbouring town?"

"The only way you can go there is to go through a dungeon area. It shouldn't be too difficult for a sizeable group, but with, let's say, a pair, it can be tricky."

"Oh no."

"Sorry for any trouble that you will face, but I have to get back to my work now. Thank you for calling." The two looked worriedly at each other, the sound of the hung up line ringing beside them.

"So what's up you two?" Egi asked, starting to become concerned.

"Well, if we want to get them, then we need to go through a dungeon, but we don't exactly know where it is. We need to ask for directions." IF explained.

"Okay then! Leave it to the great Neptune! My positive demeanour and undeniable cuteness will get those directions in a jiffy." Neptune proudly declared, ignoring the strange looks she got from the other people.

"Maybe it's best if we all give it a try." IF suggested, fearing for what would happen to their reputation if they let a wild Neptune amok in the streets. "We'll go separately," ('so we can't be associated with Neptune until we're leaving' "so that we can get an answer faster." Immediately Egi grabbed onto 5pb.'s arm, eliciting a blush from the girl.

"You can come with me. I don't expect you to want to do this by your own." He told the singer.

"Excuse me lovebirds, but can you just get to finding directions already?" IF asked, tapping her foot impatiently with crossed arms. He quickly let go of the girl and a small, almost microscopic, bead of jealousy sprung up in 5pb. At the way he so easily followed her orders. "If that's it then, let's go."

It had required mere minutes until Neptune bumped into one of the locals, casually going about their day.

"Excuse me, but me and my team wanted to go to the town near here, but we kinda don't know the way. Can you give us any directions?" the girl turned to her, grey hair swaying with the motion. Her outfit stood out amongst the rest as it was tailored towards combat, studded gloves protecting her hand and a tight red sports bra, so small that it could barely be called an article of clothing, in order to hold back her bust. Her gi trousers were torn, so much so that they only had one leg and exposed her panties; the whole thing needed the black belt in order to not fall apart on her.

"Oh, just go south and head straight onward. You can't miss it." The fighter replied cheerfully. "Here, take this map. I don't need it anyway, so if you can use it, be my guest." The map was fairly new, no ragged edges or dog eared corners to give it any sign of age. Neptune graciously accepted the gift.

"Really? Yay! Thank you so much!" the girl's happiness changed into curiosity fast, staring at Neptune's face intently.

"Um, is there something on my face? It's better to tell me so I can get it off rather than just looking at it." Neptune asked nervously, but the girl waited to reply, holding the stare all the while.

"Are you…Neptune?"

"Why yes, how did you know?" the girl instantly regained her joyous cheer.

"I knew it! Oh, I'm so happy to meet you!" the reaction garnered Neptune's interest as she pushed the girl for more information.

"You know me?"

"Yes. Well, to be precise, I know a Neptune of a different world." The girl happily answered.

"So you're from another world too?" Neptune asked, surprised, with the girl giving an emphatic nod in response.

"Yes! My name is Tekken. It's nice to meet you, other world Neptune!" The now named Tekken said, grabbing the purple haired girl and shaking it. Neptune was astonished by the strength of her grip despite the get up she had.

"It's-nice-to-meet-you-to!" she said, stuttering due to the manic shaking. From a distance, the voice of Egi rang out.

"Neptune, we've got the directions we need! You can come back now!"

"Well, it looks like my doctor calls Tekken! Thanks for the map by the way!" waving as she ran back to her group, Neptune yelled her farewells to the fighter, Tekken waving back from her place.

"Sure! See you again Neptune!" She yelled back, cupping her mouth to make it louder.

"So, did you get any directions Neptune?" IF asked the girl and she simply presented her map to the group.

"Yup! All I needed to do was talk to an interdimensional traveller that had already met an alternate version of me!"

There wasn't much to say about a statement like that.

* * *

 **That seems like a good place to stop. Once again, I'm sorry guest for the confusion, but it shall make sense. I promise. Things are going along smoothly though otherwise, though I need to practice for a speech, because otherwise I've spent the entirety of my many years at school just to get a 0 in English. Yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	10. 10- I'm a Momus preacher!

**Hey. It's me and we start to move into some of the more drama based stuff and we start to see some trouble appear! I'm sorry to whoever was the guest that got confused about pink haired lady, I may have just possibly switched from the actual first game to rebirth because I was using Aesthetic gamer, but they stop like, before anything happens. Instead, good old Noble! (Lost pause. Great man.) Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: The game starts now! Level up into Genin!_

 _Naruto: Gokai change! KAAAmen rider! a new gashat!_

 _Ex-aid: So, you can clone yourself, change your looks and swap places? Sounds magic!_

 _Naruto: I'm sure some of the things you can do are so much more interesting._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Yeesh, we've been walking for a pretty long while now haven't we?" Neptune asked, exhausted. They had to travel through a dungeon in order to proceed to the next town, yet there were plenty of different monsters all intent on trying to stop. Fortunately, with new weapons and skills, they were able to carve their way through, even if they weren't exactly used to the high stamina requirement. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Yes, I'm so tired… Can we take a rest for a while? Please?" Compa pleaded, faltering in her step. Her actions were copied by the other two girls in the group, leaving Egi as the only one who was vitalised after the short journey. He had already been much more conservative with his abilities, unlike the others who were more excited to play with their toys (apart from 5pb. Who was tired as she didn't want to get left behind in all of the chaotic fighting.)

"Well, according to the map we have, we aren't too far off, but we can take a break here." Egi said, line of sight flickering between the map and the long road ahead. Each of the girls breathed a sigh of relief as they slumped onto the cool soothing grass that lined the path, only to have their brief moment of peace interrupted when a strange man came over to them.

"Ah, excuse me, you folks there! Hello. May I possibly speak to you? It will only take a moment." The man asked and they all shared a look amongst themselves.

"Are you hitting on us? Sorry about that, but we already have enough fans. The people who see me are pure in heart , so I don't want to let them down and our big bro over there can get a bit protective." Neptune told the man, nudging him with her elbow and pointing towards Egi. Deciding to roll with it, he pulled out his hammer, resting it upon his lap to the increasing nerves of the man.

"No, no, I wouldn't dream of it!" He quickly protested, before coughing into his hand. "Well, yes, um, do any of you believe in the overlord Momus?" The question was answered by confused silence, when it was broken by a single questioning word.

"Mammary?"

"No, Momus." The messenger corrected. Of course, he had these types of people before, either poking fun at the name or genuinely mishearing it.

"I don't think I've heard of any overlord Mammary, have you Compa?" IF asked, receiving a negative response.

"Um, Momus. M-O-M-U-S."

"I've never heard of an overload Mustard before, either. Have you 5-Lyrica?" Compa returned, remembering the small evet with Yvoire over her name and identity.

"I don't know where to start with that. It's Momus! And Overlord, not load!

"No… Overloaded Monomer? Sounds confusing…" 5pb. Lamented, hands closer to closed eyes to give an image of absolute innocence. By now, the messenger's patience was near breaking, but Egi decided that he would push the supports just a little further, just to see what the collapse would look like.

"Well then, oh great messenger for the overlooked Mommy, what do you need of us? Do you wish to spread the knowledge of your vastly ignored parent, or perhaps there is more that you require of us pitiful few?" He asked with great theatrics, earning the intense ire of the man.

"That is completely incorrect and ridiculous! I am a proud messenger for the great overlord Momus and I will not allow uneducated fools like you to mock his proud name!" He screamed at them, spittle flying from the corners of his mouth. Seeing that he had fallen for their slight trick, he soon settled himself down, smoothing out his robes and letting his flaring temper cool. Starting fresh, he re-began his speech that he had already spoken so many times before, only to have it ruined by these girls and their brother!

Ahem.

"I am a messenger for the overlord Momus and I am here to spread the word of his teachings." He informed them calmly and softly. "We wish for all to know the joy that comes with knowing of the overlord.

"Well, you may want to stop there buster." IF interrupted, holding out a hand. "We're not interested in any religious spiel you have for us."

"Yes, I have a firm belief in the lady Purple Heart, wherever she may be!" Compa proudly declared, turning to Neptune who was sat at the side. "Speaking of… how about you Nep-Nep? Who do you worship?" The girl just gave a mighty shrug.

"I don't know about you, but I only believe in myself, thank you very much." She claimed smugly while crossing her arms. There was a brief pause until she put a hand to the back of her neck.

"Just joking of course! I must have sounded more than a little narcissistic there, huh?" She admitted with a chuckle. The messenger gave a sigh before turning to the last two of the group.

"Well, perhaps you would show some interest in the great overlord Momus?" He subtly pleaded to no avail.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a Green Heart Worshipper…"

"I'm more of a free horse, but I don't think I'll be too interested in anyone who calls themselves an overlord. Sorry about that."

"Well, just hear me out for a bit! Overlord worship can actually be a lot of fun!" The man claimed, grasping at straws.

"I thought we all said that we're not really interested…" IF counter-claimed, but the messenger, not to be put off, thrusted a box into the adventurer's hands.

"Here, let me give you this! This is a special 'overlord Momus limited set'! There are only so many in circulation! Please take it; you'll love what it's got to offer!" The man urged.

'You never said how many though…' Egi thought, not showing it on his face.

"See, here's a limited edition mug with the overlord Momus' logo on the front. It's guaranteed to make any cup of coffee or tea taste like pure love in it!" The mug truthfully wasn't any different to any run-of-the-mill mug that you could buy in a shop, but hey; whatever sells the merchandise!

"This one in a hundred laser die cut cell image is one of the few to be hand labelled and numbered as the 666th! That's got to be worth something!"

"Yeah. 30 pounds on Nep-bay."

"Ooh, ouch. Iffy's laying it on hard!"

"But wait, there's more! Also included is this set of overlord Momus trading cards that you won't find anywhere else but in this set! The illustrations are also included in this completely free art book that is also part of the set!"

"Oh, and what's a set without a special uncut overlord BGM CD? The selection is perfect for when you want just the right ambient background for your gaming sessions! I hear it's popular with the Leanbox listeners, and they've got a good ear." The man continued, sounding more like he was presenting a sales pitch rather than attempting to convert a group from an array of different religions to their own.

"Ooh, pretty…" 5pb. Murmured as she looked at the CD case, but a firm hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present. "Oh, sorry Egi…"

"Don't worry; if you feel like you want something later, you can buy stuff from our online store, which will let you earn online stamps that can go towards unlocking this life-sized overlord hugging pillow for absolutely nothing! It's such a bargain!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it Mr Messenger man! You're taking up my word count and that's important! I'm going to have to talk to my author about this and start speaking a few more of my actions in order to balance it out!" She cried indignantly. While waving her arms about. The sleeves, long and white, shaking.

"Ok, I only appear once in the entirety of the story, you don't have to worry. Just let me go and this pin can be yours!" The man cautiously assured the girl holding the small pin at arm's length just in case.

"Pins and all of this other stupid stuff is junk to us. Take it all back; We don't need any of it." IF firmly sated, unloading the gift set back onto the messenger who was sent stumbling a few steps back by the accumulated weight. Compa wasn't to be left out too as she returned the few items she had been given while citing that,

"My grandpa taught me nothing is free, so you can take all of these back."

"So you will possibly buy something off of the gift shop website?"

"Um, no. Never. At all." 5pb. Also made to unload her items, but quietly whispered,

"I might buy the CD." Before dashing back to her place beside Egi, who had never even been offered any of the stuff.

"I think that's enough from you for today, so scram!" He ordered, slamming his hammer against the cliff, causing it to tremble like the man currently was. "Before I change my mind."

"Ok then, I guess it's time for me to go! Perhaps you'll buy something later! Tata!" He called out as he dashed away, mountain of items in hand.

* * *

"Did you just empty out some of the useless stuff in your inventory Neptune?" Egi asked once he was certain the messenger/ salesman was out of hearing range.

"Yep. I know a masterplan like that would work and it did without a flaw!"

"I thought so." What they weren't prepared for was the sudden outburst of monsters that would appear out of nowhere with a sudden glow, surrounding the five on all sides. They brought up their weapons, Egi holding up his hammer from its place on the wall, Neptune, IF and Compa summoning their weapons and 5pb. Taking the guitar from the small of her back.

"Wait, did you not return something Neptune?" If scolded as she eyed the many different creatures that surrounded them.

"No! I unloaded some of my items, I shouldn't have… gotten…" There, in one of the once open spaces, was a disk that was endlessly rotating and pouring out light.

"It can't have been just me!" The purple haired girl protested, prompting each of them to open their inventories and find their own spinning discs apart from Egi, who found something that would be very strange for a bad guy willing to ambush them to give, not knowing he would be able to use it, but still.

"What!? You've got another one already!?" Neptune moaned. "Damn it! You just keep getting more and more powered up!"

"Well I can't really just gain levels like you lot!" He retorted and it was true. Whereas the others all had slots for their health and special points alongside a level counter, he was left with only a health bar similar in appearance to the one that appeared upon his chest. "Well, there isn't time to debate it! I need knight power now!"

The item he pulled out of the bag was a gleaming light blue, the label featuring a knight that wielded a blade with two inset gems, alternating between fire and ice. A thumb pressed down upon the button and the usual voice, albeit a little more pompous sounding, declared,

 _ **TADDLE QUEST!**_

With the blue pixel wave that swept across the path and blew at his hair, a firm frown came upon his face, eyes taking everything in in a calculating manner, as if judging every single aspect of evry single being around him.

"This will be but a simple procedure." He claimed and brought the gashat swiftly from the right side of him to his left before flipping it. "Henshin."

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

The new suit that materialised upon him was similar to the rest of the level one suits, only replacing the head with one that appeared more reminiscent of the ancient knights of old in a blue similar to the gashat. Raising both hands, a single image of a basic blade circled him until it appeared full materialised in his hands.

"Right. We shall begin the battle. Charge my friends!" He ordered, charged valiantly into the fray, soon followed by his, though slightly confused, eager friends. He was a methodical and yet still incredibly effective and fast combatant. Every action taken was done with pinpoint precision and without an action wasted.

"IF! I require you to move to the left and slash before switching to the right with a kick!" The order was out of character move for the doctor, but IF was willing to make an exception for the boy. Following his instructions, she slashed at one of the boomerangs that with a second thought, she wouldn't have actually noticed and the simple mule kick that collided with the apeldoom was something she wouldn't notice as well.

"Wait, is he becoming a field commander?" She asked to the rest of the group, though they were too involved in their own battles to give any full thoughts.

"Maybe! He's… becoming more assertive! A doctor's got to have some authority!" Neptune said to the slashes of blade that easily tore through the flesh of her enemies. The belief was echoed by Compa, yet 5pb was too busy, being unused to actively fighting so many different monsters at once.

"Proceeding to level 2. 5pb, I'll need your help in the protection of the rear." He told the girl and she immediately moved behind him, liking the knowledge that he wouldn't let her get hurt. A flick of his fingers opened the lever and the loud phrase rung out from the driver.

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**_

The new armour made him even more like a knight, replacing the plain sword with one that had two buttons, an orange A and blue B, with a long blade that had orange facing out and icy white facing outward.

 _ **GASHACON SWORD!**_

There was also a shield covering his lower left forearm. He held up the blade and clicked the A button, causing the blade to pivot with a great,

 _ **GATCHIIN!**_

To show off the icy side.

"Let's go." Was all he said before he set the sword lose among the monsters. They were unaware nor were they prepared for the sharp frosty bite that tore through them. With a jump, he plunged the blade into the ground, sending off a wave of ice through the ground that froze several of the creatures, the sculptures broken by either the raging thunder of IF or the wailing waves of 5pb.

"This is cool! We get to fight with a knight!" Neptune cheered while slicing through rows and rows of baddies. She was enraptured by the constant slicing of enemies and of course, the blade skills were also highly impressive.

"Yeah! He seems so brave! Wait a second…" Compa paused as she planted the needle into the previously un-intruded flesh of her victim. "I know! We should call it Kamen rider brave!"

"Sure. A general requires a memorable title. Brave it is! Why thank you for your great thinking Compa!" The man praised, causing the young nurse in training to blush, a blush that turned even further crimson as she was saved from a rampaging monster that had escaped the prior attack by a flame shrouded sword.

"Keep your wits together too though. I prefer my lovely ladies without a hole in their sides." Though the words began monotone, they slowly gained a sort of compassionate sense to them.

"Aw, I prefer myself without holes too!" Compa teased, with boisterous laughter as the result.

"Okay then, we shall turn it up a level – literally! Proceeding to level 3!" He pulled out the Do Re Mi Fa beat gashat and with a click of the button, slid it into the second slot.

 _ **DO RE MI FA BEAT!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GATCHAAN!**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**_

 _ **AGATCCHA!**_

 _ **DO-DO-DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO! OKAY, DO RE MI FA BEAT!**_

Now with the visor hanging off of his helmet, he slid a hand over the right arm mounted turntable, triggering a burst of music to echo from the golden speakers set upon his left shoulder.

"Lyrica, it's time for a concert!" He declared and the girl happily jumped in front of him.

"Right!" the girl cheered and the rhythmic destruction began, shocking Compa, Neptune and IF with how well the two 'performed' together. It was really odd to see a knight grooving as he beat stuff down, but it wasn't the weirdest thing they had come across so far.

"Woah, I suddenly want to get up and shake my stuff." Neptune commented, all three having sat down in order to enjoy the spectacle in front of them, before starting to dance and enticing the others to join her in her little groove session.

"I see that they enjoy the art of dancing. A noble past time for girls such as them." Egi commented while removing the Do Re Mi Fa Beat gashat from the driver.

"How could they not!? Music has such a wonderful effect! It can make you happy, sad, excited; there's no end to its potential!" The idol happily declared, even as she brought down thunder on one of the Apeldooms.

"Well, it shall certainly be the end for them at least."

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMIOUJA!**_

 _ **DO RE MI FA CRITICAL FINISH!**_

A musical note span within his sword as he drew it back, preparing a big strike upon the final stragglers. 5pb's fingers were a blur upon her guitar as she slowly built up to a finale and in a final burst of energy, music of two kinds fused and destroyed the last remnants of the beasts.

* * *

"Was that okay?"

"Yes. Overlord Momus will be pleased."

* * *

 **Hold it right there! Yeah, I probably could've introduced the Taddle quest gashat a little better, but hey, now it leaves me with three normal ones left. One based upon Japan with more traditional stylings while the other two are mech based and all about technology. Hmm, wonder where they will be. Shakariki sports? You'll see.**


	11. 11- I'm a murder planner?

**Merry christmas! I'm back and I missed one of the weeks because I was trying to finish up the movie war christmas special. I'm sorry; this is bad because of it. Well anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: choose your character! Go, red striker! Hang on..._

 _Naruto: There's a plot to be found and it involves..._

 _Ex-aid: maybe I should've kept up; I have no idea who they are._

 _Naruto: they were after your time, don't worry!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! showtime!_

* * *

"Yo! Mr evil blah-blah-blah, we're back again!" Neptune happily declared as she jumped through the ornate doors, pulling a weird pose upon landing. She was closely followed by Compa, who had her own proclamation of,

"We're here again!"

Once again, Yvoire was left looking bored at the desk, but once his ears heard those tones once more, he perked up as he did before, with just a little more stiffness to him. The small fact wasn't noticed by the party as the rest came in with a little more tact.

"My, my, you folks are…." He began, only to stop with a slight pause and change his wording. "Is there anything urgent that you may need?"

"Urgent? You bet." IF confirmed for the group. "We met some weird dude that was calling himself a messenger of Momus out in the field." The fact seemed to startle the man.

"What!?" He asked loudly, with IF simply nodding her head.

"We were invited to join them and were given a whole load of useless junk, but in there were these discs that made monsters suddenly appear out of nowhere!" Compa explained to the man's confusion.

"Discs that create monsters out of thin air?" The man questioned accusingly. ""I believe that I'll need you to explain further."

Of course. Let me explain first the source of all these monsters that are appearing randomly." IF began with the full attention of Yvoire. Throughout her explanation, the desk man's facial expression was alternating between shock, confusion and disbelief until curiosity remained upon his face by the end.

"To expect such a simple item as a disc to be capable of such danger…" The man wondered aloud.

"Everyone across the city will be in danger if they're spread around. Will you help us?" IF pleaded, the man slowly nodding wearily.

"Yes, we can't be having the same issues that seem to be cropping up in Lastation after all." The man admitted and Egi made sure to mentally note the fact down. Lastation was also suffering from an increased monster count? That could be vital information in the future.

"Hm? Lastation?" Compa asked, but the man avoided answering the question at all, instead stating,

"I shall immediately inform the lady Green Heart right now. As appreciation for the news, I would like to invite all of you for a dinner; think of it as an appreciation gift." The invite was seemingly out of nowhere and Egi soon grew suspicious, while Neptune was just as easily lost in the thought of people giving her pudding in thanks for all of her hard work.

"Yay! Pudding time! I'm going to drown in the stuff!" She cheered and Compa tried to calm the girl down.

"You know I can make the stuff, right Nep-Nep?"

"Really!? That's amazing! We've got to have some immediately! Like 'now' immediately!" Before the conversation could be anymore side-tracked, IF pushed her way between the two.

"Calm down Nep. We've still got to finish business here." She scolded, before turning back to Yvoire. Neptune did too and immediately burst out saying,

"Mr Evilitchi, you are the very, very best! Can we actually stuff our faces with good food!?"

"Evilitchi?" The man questioned with a visible vein upon his head. "I don't even think you're trying anymore. For the last, final time: My name is Yvoire. There is no evil in there!" Despite the second scolding, The young purple haired girl took none of the warning in.

"Oh, and will the magnificent Lady Green Heart come to dinner too?" She asked eagerly, the thought of meeting a goddess forming an undeniable spark in her eyes.

"Our lady is very busy during these times, so I cannot assure you that she will come for sure, but there is a possibility that there will be enough time for her to come and attend." He informed the group, all nodding in understanding, though Neptune was now a little less energetic than before.

"Really? You actually mean it?" IF asked in amazement. She had never in the entirety of her life actually expected to meet a goddess in person, let alone sit at a table and dine with her. The prospect was daunting and exhilarating at the same time.

"I hope we do get to meet the Lady, right Iffy?" Compa said, but this time it was the more mature one of the group that was lost to her fantasies.

"Well then, I must prepare for the event and go to inform the goddess of the issue, so please prepare to come back later at sunset." The man told the group. "I believe that a good background ambience is a vital aspect of a dining party and this should be one of the finest you'll go to, you understand."

"Sure," IF Agreed with a nod, noting the event on one of her many cell phones' calendar, just in case they had something that may have made them forget. "Let's go and explore the town a bit more this time."

"If we have the time, I want to actually get something more substantial to eat. The crepes weren't exactly enough for a good lunch." Compa suggested, a low growl from her stomach confirming her desires, much to her embarrassment. Yvoire wasn't done though, as he raised his voice m=once more to the party.

"Ah, I almost forgot. May I ask for miss IF to stay for a brief moment?" He requested. "It shouldn't be too long and then you can be off on your adventure again." The line sent a shiver down Egi's back, the doctor keeping his face in a neutral expression. When an old man asked for a relatively young girl to stay behind while her friends went off always served to make him feel uncomfortable; the fact that it was IF, someone who was clearly capable of protecting themselves, did little to ease the worry that gnawed at the back of his mind.

"Me?" She asked in surprise. There were very few times she was singled out of their group, unless it was for being the mature one or people wondering why she wore the long coat and why she didn't just wear something less revealing and warmer.

"yes." Yvoire confirmed. "There is a small something that I need to discuss with you." The rest left with little concern, save for Egi that gave one last glance to the adventurer, who simply waved off his worry with a smile, discrete so the man wouldn't be offended. Now that the pair were alone, IF focused upon Yvoire, who made himself more comfortable from his position behind the desk, signalling the girl to take a chair of her own.

"So, what's this that you wanted to talk about that meant my party had to leave?" The girl enquired as the man gathered his thoughts.

"Before I go any further miss IF, please allow me to confirm but one thing." He requested in reply to the confusion of the brown haired girl, who simply tilted her head. "Despite your clear faith in the Lady that watches over the landmass, you are not actually from here are you?"

"What's it to you?" IF asked. The man had a certain accusatory tone to his voice, which served to make her more concerned about what Yvoire had in mind.

"In fact, you are not associated with any of the established lands, correct?" He pushed onward.

"Did you do a check on me? You did, didn't you!?" She accused, with the Basilicom member not denying a single part to her anger. "What the hell? Don't you know it's rude to enquire about someone without their permission?"

"I am truly so very sorry for my conduct in this situation, but you are entirely correct." The man apologised, abetting IF's anger, if just a little. She took a moment to think, the situation having brought up a certain memory that she voiced to Yvoire.

"…Now that I think about it more, there was a rumour that I recall about here." She said openly. "That the elder of the Leanbox Basilicom will only accept local citizens. I guess that means you're the elder. What is your plan now then? Are you going to expel me?" Throughout the accusations, the man kept a straight face.

"That would be my normal approach, yes," Yvoire easily admitted. ", But I will thank fate for our meeting."  
"…I'm not getting you." IF slowly told him.

"I need you to kill the girl named Neptune." The desk worker stated bluntly to IF, who was left too stunned to properly formulate a response. After all, you were rarely, IF EVER, asked to kill one of your friends, however close they may be, in order to prevent yourself being kicked out of the land.

"Wha!? Why would Lady Green Heart's Basilicom want Nep of all people killed!?" She asked in shock and horror, but the man's demeanour changed from stony to sorrowful.

"The young girl that you refer to as Nep is told s bringing a bad omen to our good Lady and the entirety of Gamindustri." He said. "Sooner or later, and it would appear to be much later than any could have expected, our lady would be able to take action, but alas, I prefer not to taint her." None of what he had said was what IF would class as 'anything remotely sensible.' The girl just wanted to be a hero and eat pudding for Christ's sake! She probably would be fine with just the pudding part! There was no way she would ever spell danger to a mouse, let alone the entirety of the world as they knew it.

"Oh, so you want me to get my hands bloody so she doesn't have to then?" IF enquired with a firm nod in response.

"Should you succeed in your monumental task, you alongside those others you class as friends will be eagerly welcomed as good citizens of Leanbox." The man told her. "You could even be granted a sum that would allow you to settle down. That boy you were with is a doctor, is he not? With a Leanbox paycheque, the two of you would be comfortable for the rest of your lives." The insinuation slowly dawned on the brown haired girl, causing a blush to grace her cheeks.

"We are not like that, okay Buster?" She warned. "He's a friend. Nothing more."

'Apart from when I need to let off some steam. Then he's a real machine...' Bakusou bike really was a fun game.

"Ahem." She gave a slight cough to give her time to move her mind from such subjects. "Me a Leanbox citizen? I mean, Compa would be fine; she could get a nurse job somewhere and Lyrica's already a Leanbox citizen. Egi would be okay, but me?"

"Of course. I would be able to offer you unconditional citizenship and get a good advantage in the employment race as a reward for your work." He subtly bribed and he was satisfied at the sight of the gears in IF's head churning.

"I mean, sure, I wouldn't mind having a nice place to settle, but to kill Nep for it? I'm not too sure…" It was a competition of priorities in her mind.

 _You haven't had a stable home in years!_

 _But you like being so free!_

 _This is a chance to be a normal girl!_

 _You've been this way for years!_

"That is very well why you will need to make the right choice and do this, young miss IF." Yvoire said, reaching into the lower parts of his desk and pulling out a single vial, placing it on the waxed wood in between them. The liquid within shone with a unnatural brilliance, but there was no real research conducted into those sorts of areas, were there?

"This poison will only work on those with a vile heart, leaving innocent and the pure untainted by its touch." Yvoire told IF, who didn't believe it for a second.

"That sounds way too ideal and selective for being a poison capable of killing." IF mused out loud, her displeasure easily caught by the man.

"If you truly believe her to be as pure as you say, then you should have no qualms in having her drink the stuff." He said.

"And if I refuse to do it?"

"Let's just say that we will have to make use of lethal force in order to get rid of any possible 'suspicious characters' that try to prey on the innocents that reside in Leanbox." The threat hung heavy in the air, both sides making no movements while the decision was being made. IF obviously didn't want to participate in murder, but if the act led to her death, was she willing to let it happen in order to save her own?

"Your friends would of course be classed as allies if you were to be shown as dangerous. I hope you can understand my dear girl." The voice he spoke with seemed friendly, but the casual way that he spoke of killing them left an acrid taste in IF's mouth. Reluctantly, she took the small container into the pockets of her blue coat as she turned to leave, not daring to turn round lest she see a smug smile on Yvoire's face.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you miss IF." He called to her retreating back. "I wish you all the luck in your future endeavours."

He made a point of ignoring the middle finger sent in his direction.

* * *

'Man, what a geezer.' She moaned in her mind as she attempted to find her wayward group once more. 'He didn't really give me much of a choice then, did he? No, he gave me no choice at all.' She looked down in the folds of her coat to look at where her newly gifted poison lay. Apparently, she wasn't meant to keep it in a dark, unaired area, for it had turned from its once clear and somewhat inviting glow to a putrid purple that bubbled with wisps of unspeakably horrid gases.

'Yeesh, am I meant to sneak this into her food or something? It looks like it would kill with a single sniff! And it's meant to discern the differences in the heart?' The idea still sounded incredibly unlikely to her. Getting her mind back on track, she looked up only to despair as she realised instead of the exit, she had managed to lose herself in the twists and turns of the Basilicom's corridors. Berating herself at the minor setback, she continued to wander aimlessly around, trying to find her way out.

"Coming through." She said as she pushed upon the one door she had found to be unlocked, but what she found on the other side was not the clear open sky, but something she would come to enjoy much, MUCH more. Seated on the other side was an incredibly endowed woman, long flowing blond locks trailing behind her. Blue eyes twinkled with curiosity as a dainty, glove covered hand made to cover a petit mouth. The women wore a green dress, matching ribbons to hold back the waterfall that was her hair.

"Hm?" The women hummed with a slight yawn as her eyes fluttered a little wider, apparently having been awoken by IF from a peaceful nap. "It's so bright in here. Did someone open a window?" It took a second for her to acknowledge that there was another presence in the room.

"Who are you?" She questioned as she grew more awake. "I was having such a pleasant and cosy nap before you so rudely barged in to interrupt." IF just laughed a little as she slowly backed out.

"I'm sorry, I'll just make my own way out." Like the woman, IF too required a moment to register who it was she was talking to before she jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"L-Lady Green Heart!? What!?"

"Oh my. Could that be a young girl's voice?" Lady Green Heart spoke in a soft tone, almost as if she was speaking to a child. "My oh my! I can't believe that such a cute little thing such as you came to visit me!"

"Huh? ME? Cute?" IF asked, pointing to herself. Very few called her cute openly, often males whispering lewd things when they thought she wasn't able to hear.

"What is your name?"

"Yes Ma'am! My name is IF!" Was the quick reply.

"IF was it? Such a cute name. It matches someone like you very well." Green heart complimented, much to the adventurer's embarrassment. She was the lone gust of wind that blew through Gamindustri damn it, not a little kid who blushes at every compliment!

'L-Lady Green heart called my name cute… I don't think I can go on!' Her brain practically dead lined, but her small amount of pride dragged the comatose consciousness back into action.

"My and your blushing face makes you look all the more cuter too." Green heart told her with a small covered giggle.

"Well, since you came, why don't we sit down and talk for a small bit. Shall we?" The goddess suggested, pulling out another chair for the girl to sit on, which IF did eagerly.

"With me?"

"Yes. I only have the elder men here to ever speak with, so it does often become very boring for me." She lamented. After her encounter with Yvoire, IF was inclined to agree. She took in all of the surrounding items, most of them relating to either games or anime.

"Does my Lady play video games?" She asked the goddess who nodded cheerfully.

"Why yes! I enjoy games, anime, Manga and any sub-cultural past times." She happily replied to the shock of IF.

"The-then that webpage that was hidden in Lady Green Heart's blog…!" The unfinished statement made Green Heart perk up.

"My did you find the hidden page?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh I'm so happy! Oh, now we simply must become friends. Yes, let's be friends!" She said and IF's brain was completely fried.

"F-F-F-Friends?! M-M-ME, friends with my lady!?"

 **Cut! I hope that was good enough for you. I've got something that differs from the usual coming up next time, so you will have to wait and see what it is. From that one guy called dimension:**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	12. 12- I'm a party goer!

**Hey, I'm back with the first Mighty upload of 2017! Woo, yay, so late... Anyway, this is where things change just a little bit and maybe you'll like it or maybe not. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: a sensei's challenge begins now! Game start!_

 _Naruto: It's time for a party! Let's hope nothing goes wrong!_

 _Ex-aid: Those two.. do they know what co-op even is?_

 _Naruto: Hehe... we're never reaching the same lily rank as you lot..._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

Very gave out a light giggle at the astounded state that she had managed to put IF in with such a simple request.

"Perhaps such a close relationship with a goddess might be daunting to someone like you I suppose." She commented, though it was not enough to get IF completely out of her shocked stupor.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!" IF quickly disagreed, shaking her head madly and sending her brown hair flying crazily about. "On the contrary, I would be very honoured to be called your friend!" Her admittance was met with a happy smile from the goddess.

"Very well then, I hope that we can be the best of friends in that case Iffy." She happily said and IF could feel a part of her mentally squeal at the idea. She was friends with a goddess; that was like meeting every single one of your idols at once! It took a moment for the name that she had been given to settle in though, but when it did, she almost returned to her catatonic state.

"I-I-I-I-Iffy…?" She thought out loud, with the blonde leader of Leanbox still smiling.

"Well if we are to be friends, then of course we need nicknames for one another." She explained to her younger new friend. "I ask that you call me Vert rather than my lady."

"IS that your true name Lady Green heart?" IF asked nearly reverently. How many people could say that they had been granted personal permission in order to call a goddess by her actual name!? It just got even more exciting by the minute!

"Why yes, but you may feel free to call me by any other name you desire, like Verty or Ver-Ver." Her response was too much for IF to handle and the poor girl fainted on the spot.

"I-Iffy… V-VEr-VEr… heh." Vert was surprised when she heard the loud thump that signalled the body colliding with the floor and she was by the young girl's side immediately.

"Iffy? Are you alright? Iffy!? IIIFFFFFYYYY!"

* * *

Iffy had the most pleasant dream that she was able to remember. The vivid dream entailed her accidently coming across the bedroom of the Lady Green heart and getting into a conversation that ended up with her becoming friends with the goddess. It was beautiful while it lasted, but IF cursed the moment her body told her to wake up. She tried to judge where she was, for her sight had not completely lost its blurriness yet.

The room was done in a calming coffee colour, unlike the white walls that the hotel room that they were using had. The bed was extremely soft and was already trying to lure the girl back into her sleep. Not bothering with the coat that was laid out on the chair that at by the luxurious bed, If let out a cute yawn, rubbing her eyes and taking in the smell of tea that was drifting over from the table with the goddess sitting at it. Wait a minute….

"Tea?" IF asked herself in confusion.

"Why yes. A special blend of Earl Grey to be specific. A wonderful drink for sharing with friends." The voice was familiar to her and yet still seemed very recently learnt of.

"Wait, Lady Green Heart!?" She jumped out of the bed at the sign of the woman wearing a green dress. Had it all really happened? Had she actually become friends with a goddess!?

"Why yes, you did. Do you often ask questions in the third person?" The brown haired girl stopped at the question, beginning to laugh awkwardly and rub the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry La- Vert. I must have swooned and lost myself for a bit there." She apologised with a bow, but the goddess merely beckoned her over to the table, pouring and passing the girl a cup.

"Now, don't let me strain you like that okay?" The goddess ordered softly, no malice in her words. IF nodded and took a small sip of the cup, sighing as the soothing liquid went down her throat.

"You know my dear Iffy, I'm so glad that I managed to get to talk to you so much. I personally am very happy." Vert commented and Iffy gained a blush.

"I'm very happy to have met you as well Lady Green Heart." IF cheerfully replied with another sip of her tea. None of the others in the group were able to find more than a second's worth of peace thanks to the hyperactive Neptune and the only time she had been able to get a break was when she and Egi had taken a joyride together through the countryside. Never had she stopped and simply taken a break like this, especially when the last break she took involved someone planting mob spawners in their inventories.

"My, you were quite nervous a while ago, but now you seem to be completely used to me by the look of things." The goddess said, brushing the small amount of blonde hair that escaped behind her ear. A chance to talk to a girl, and definitely a cute one like Iffy was, would always be an opportunity that Vert would never pass on. It made or a refreshing change from all the business and formalities that she had to deal with on a daily basis.

"I'm kind of surprised too, but I don't think I've lost my nervousness quite yet." IF admitted, her hands still slightly shaking.

"Oh now, we're friends." Vert reminded the girl with a reassuring hand over hers. "There is no need for any sort of nerve here. Besides, you've already been in my bed. What else could there be to get our relationship any closer?" The light blush grew in intensity, becoming a bright scarlet on IF's pale cheeks.

"I'll try my best, but I don't know how well I'll do to be honest." Vert perked up for a second, remembering something that she had planned to do while IF was resting.

"We haven't even exchanged our email addresses yet, have we?" She said, with IF being surprised by how close she was despite them having only met today.

"Really? With me? Is that okay with you?" She asked for reassurance, with Vert giving a resounding nod.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't. Exchanging email addresses between friends is a normal thing to want, right?" Vert told If, handing her the card that held her address on it, as well as a pen and slip of paper for her to use. Hastily scribbling her own email address on the paper, she handed the slip back to the CPU shyly, eliciting a smile and laugh from the woman.

"Yay! And now we are email friends too!" There was genuine joy on the older woman's face and IF became less shy and more openly happy.

'I guess she really did want to have a friend that wasn't an old man.' IF thought to herself, making sure that the email address was stored safely away. 'But that also means that I'm one of the only ones that have Lady Green Heart's email for personal use. Yes!' She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but IF gave a little fist pump under the table, where no one would be able to see it.

"Don't forget, feel free to email me at any time you like." Vert told the girl, who responded with an enthusiastic,

"Yes! Of course I will." The happy expression left her face as she realised what she would have to do now.

"Well, I guess this is the time where I leave." She told the goddess, who also lost her joyous face.

"My, how unfortunate. But I suppose that you have your own needs and business to attend to, as do we all." Vert said. She wouldn't and couldn't keep IF to herself, so as long as she took the chance to email or even return someday, then she would be happy with letting her newest friend go.

"I'll make sure to come back one day, for sure!" She called over her shoulder as she approached the door, swinging her coat over her body so she could slip her arms through the sleeves.

"Yes, please do come back. You're welcome here anytime Iffy. Just get the desks to tell me of your arrival and my door shall always be open for you." Vert said back, giving a small wave as she closed the door after her.

"I should make sure to always have my best tea ready for her return." She reminded herself, before remembering her crucial task.

"Maybe she could help me with that…"

* * *

"Iffy's really late now, isn't she?" Neptune asked her friends as they lazed about in the hotel room. They had simply been left to wonder around town for a bit before they returned back to the hotel, awaiting If's return when she hadn't returned in the first hour, they had believed it t either be a long meeting, or she had decided to go out on her own shopping trip, but as the time ticked on, they grew more and more anxious.

"I would like to think that she would tell us or at least text us if she was going out." Egi said, taking a glance at his empty messages and calls folders. He had been doing so for the past half an hour and he didn't care if it made him look weird; their friend had been missing for at least 2 hours by now with no clue as to where she was.

"You know what? Maybe Iffy went to go see Lady Green heart in secret." Neptune whispered conspiratorially, drawing the party's attention.

"She wouldn't… would she?" 5pb wondered. IF was the sort of person who would want to take an issue and deal with it immediately, but to go to the goddess by herself and expect an audience? Even she hadn't been able to see Lady Green heart and she was an actual citizen.

"I know that Iffy's a fan of Lady Green heart, but even I don't think she would go and do that." Compa dismissed the purple haired girl's claims. Trusting many things Neptune believed was dangerous, to the mind and sometimes the body. Their discussion was ended when there was a knock on the door and the sound of a key turning.

"I'm back everyone!" Called IF as she closed the door back up and turned to her friends. "Did you all miss me?" the responses she received were all different.

Compa gave an enthusiastic, "Welcome back Iffy!"

Neptune dramatically said, "You kept us waiting!"

5pb was more subdued, with a simple, "Welcome back…"

And Egi was the most normal. Instead of trying to be the loudest or question her, he simply gave her a small salute, which she gave a nod and smile in response.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come back here earlier, but that evil, what'shisname kept me back for quite a while and talked my ears off." She apologised, setting down her stuff on the bed.

"So what was that talk about?" Compa asked innocently, but IF began to sweat a bit. Did she reveal that Yvoire had given her the task of poisoning Neptune or keep it a secret and have it possible revealed by accident and lose their trust? On the other hand, they might get kicked out of Leanbox and possibly executed if it was learnt that she had leaked the information…

"Um… I'm pretty sure that it was something about the universe contracting, or expanding, or another thing…" IF said off the top of her head. It was a boring lecture that she had gotten in one of the basilicoms before, but if it was boring enough, they wouldn't want to push it any further.

"What? That's so stupid. We thought that you had managed to sneak into Lady Green heart's room and had been doing some strange things…" Neptune commented with a sly glance, sending IF into a babbling denial.

"W-w-w=what!? No, I, I wouldn't do anything like that!" was her protest but the fierce denial only made Neptune smile even more.

"Sure then. I guess the tea was delicious too?"

"Of cours- Hey! What the hell Neptune!?"

* * *

And so, the heroes arrived at the sunset party, all decked in the nicest clothes they could muster up. IF simply chose to remove the coat, leaving the shorts and sleeveless top, while Compa replaced the woollen Jumper she wore for a nice dress, done in pink that matched her hair. 5pb walked hesitantly in embarrassment, wearing her own dress of blue with Neptune simply not bothering and coming in her usual clothes, hoodie and all. Egi himself was wearing a nice suit, having seen it in one of the tailor shops they had walked by in the streets.

The doctor had gotten them to try a different, more formal look for the party, paying for their new garbs from his own pocket, for he believed that it would be good to show a little bit of respect considering that the party was being held in the basilicom and possibly even with the goddess in tow.

"I don't know how I feel about this dress…" 5pb worriedly told Egi, who was holding her by the arm. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to try and settle the girl.

"Don't worry about it Lyrica." He told the girl. "You look beautiful like that." The wavelengths returned to her eyes as she blushed deeply, but still managed to get out a small smile.

"T-thank you…"

"Come on, aren't you going to talk about how sexy we look Egi?" Neptune urged the boy, tugging at his other arm. Egi merely shook her off, but not hard enough for her to fall.

"Maybe I would've if you tried to put some effort into it like the rest of us did." He told her, but all the short girl did was laugh it off.

"Nah, I'm not into that sort of thing." They entered into the ornate building, now filled with a glow as it resorted to using lights rather than the sun.

"Hello! We have now arrived for the party!" Neptune yelled, making Egi bop her on the head.

"What was the narration for Neptune?" Compa asked before her gazed settled on the brilliant buffet that was set out before them, filled with all kinds of delicacies that were derived from all over Gamindustri. "Woah, all of this food looks so good…"

Yvoire stepped out of the doors that led to the inner parts of the Basilicom, looking proud and regal in his robes. This was the time that his plan would be put into action, just as long as all of the actors played their parts right.

"I see that you are excited for the food. Ladies, gentleman." He called out as he approached them, each giving their welcome.

"Oh, hello. We were actually just about to begin ourselves." Egi told the other male, passing him one of the plates that were set out. He took the dish with grace, taking several different pieces while continuing to talk.

"Please don't be afraid to dig in then. There are many delicacies that have been imported for the goddess's enjoyment, but she was happy to let them be used for such an occasion." It wasn't exactly a lie. He had asked for them as a reward for a hardworking hero and she had easily agreed to it, helped in her choice by the platter she had been promised of the remains.

"Do you have any good recommendations then Yvoire? I'm afraid that I'm none too familiar with the food on offer." Egi requested. They were all so appetising and with such a display, he may spend half the time simply trying to choose something.

"Asking someone who knows is the key to picking the right food to eat! Good choice Egi!" Neptune praised with thumbs up, already having begun gorging on the copious mountain that wobbled on her plate.

"I'm glad you asked! Why, I do believe that the food coming out now would be a good place to start." Yvoire gestured to the chefs who were bringing out new plates of truffle like food. "These are the special Doggang muck truffle caviar delight, made with local ingredients here in Leanbox, but only rarely, so please enjoy it for all it's worth." The pitch left Neptune drooling and she eagerly picked one up, as did Egi.

"Yay! Now that's my Leanbox! This is going to be so good!"

"Well, that does sound quite intriguing, though Caviar and the like were never really for my simple pallet." Egi declined, instead going for a steak piece, seasoned with salt and pepper then kissed in the pan.

"So how is the plate made then?" Compa asked, intrigued. She had never experienced much cooking from outside Planeptune, so was always eager to learn more.

"They are fresh Truffles and caviar lovingly and delicately arranged by Sir Muck." The old man replied, taking a bite out of the stuffed pepper he had chosen. "They then have a special infused olive oil drizzled over by sir Sten Biller for a true delightful taste."

"Wait, so the chefs didn't do anything and the flavour is from the olive oil?" IF asked with a bite sized sandwich in hand, like 5pb. Considering that this would be the ripe time for someone to poison Neptune, it left her shaking in fear. It was slow motion as she watched Neptune take a large bite of it and as she chewed IF was almost ready to bite at her fingernails. The girl swallowed and gave a weird looked to IF, who was trembling in her high heels.

"Were you waiting for something? Did you want that big piece I just ate, cause it's sitting comfy in my stomach now!" Neptune asked and IF was confused. Had she thought wrong? Was it not going to be now for Neptune to be poisoned? She wouldn't answer for at that moment, a loud thud was heard as a body hit the marble floor, spilling the food on the ground.

"EGI!"

 **Mwah ha ha! Killing of my own main character! And that's it folks nothing else to see here. You know, I was actually planning on having multiple endings just like they did in the games. Here are the choices you have from this point.**

 **DANGEROUS ending.**

 **Egi's ENDing**

 **?**

 **vote now. bye**


	13. 13- I'm a poison prisoner!

**Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter of MightyDimension Neptunia feat. Ex-aid! (That's the full title, site didn't like it because reasons.) I'm seeing a lot of DANGEROUS endings, but I think I wasn't clear with that... MWA HA HA! Answers will come soon, but are answers always truthful or deceiving? Stay tuned for more! By the way, would any of you be interested in an ex-aid and Re:zero crossover, being the first kamen rider one? I'm sure you could guess who's the main character... Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto! Select your characters! 1, 2, 3, 4!_

 _Naruto: Egi Yuuno! despite what you say, do you need a continue!?_

 _Ex-aid: Man, they're worrying about me..._

 _Naruto: I don't know if any of the sentai could help you..._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

It was an unexpected turn of events. While it had certainly not been what Yvoire had planned and expected, he could twist it to be how it originally was. A click of his fingers summoned the staff placed on guard duty; a point had the four girls caught by burly arms.

"Men, arrest these girls for being followers of Overlord Momus." The elderly man ordered firmly. " We won't have these kinds of people trying to leech innocents away from Lady Green Heart!" struggle as they might, None of them were able to free themselves from the trained grips and with Egi vulnerable and possibly closer to dying by the second, choices were few and far between.

"Hey, don't touch there!" Neptune whined, futilely attempting to swat away the hands that held her. "I feel like I deserve better treat than this!" She would've transformed if there wasn't a chance that the guards would simply increase in size and severity, a scenario unneeded at this moment.

"Hey, this isn't what you said!" IF complained, having a much more valiant fight against the men. "How could you do this!? We aren't followers of Momus and Egi was innocent! You didn't have to poison him!" As she spoke, the words grew more angry, her struggles gradually becoming fierce with each passing moment.

"Unfortunately, this proves that he too has been tainted with sin." Yvoire sighed, pointedly looking at the brunette. "I fear that your choice in men is left lacking Miss IF. Perhaps next time it would be better if you didn't let others sway you away from the rightful leader." Leaving the girls to be dragged away into the depths of the Basilicom, the pitiful whines, infuriated screams and complaints would echo through the hallways until they were thrown into their bleak cell, Egi's limp body pulled behind with little care to his wellbeing.

* * *

Sat upon cold stone and shivering in the night, the only light available being the dim glow of the moon, the party were strangled by the uncomfortable silence, all looking towards the boy fitfully sleeping as the powerful poison coursed through his system. As time carried on, frightened mumblings would occasionally filter out of him as his temperature grew, the tone of his skin darkening from a frightening blue to an unnatural purple. Compa, for all the medical skills she had, was stripped of her belongings, including the general antidote she carried, though it was doubtful that there was any effect that it could have had.

"Are you sure that there's nothing we can do for him?" IF asked quietly with a shiver, cool air kissing her bare skin. The coat she commonly wore had been draped over Egi, who fortunately subconsciously tried to stay close to the adventure.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything… I'm a nurse, but Egi needs a doctor." Compa informed the distraught girl, almost on the brink of tears herself. They (apart from Neptune unknowingly) were of the age where such a sudden traumatising event such as a death that you couldn't prevent could possibly affect them for the rest of their lives. 5pb was latching onto the pain wracked body sobbing.

"Don't die… I don't want you to die…" the idol sobbed, her tear stained appearance a stark opposite of the proud and confident diva on stage.

"Don't worry my diva, he won't kick it so soon. We barely made it past the teen chapters!" Neptune reassured, leaving more confusion than happiness with her actions. "Someone will realise that such cute girls aren't followers of that Marmite guy and then we can get Egi some Antidote lickity split. Didn't you know that they can't die of poison until they enter battle?" for a moment, the silence before returned, only to be quickly broken by an act that came unexpected by any. The sharp slap turned Neptune's face, the purple haired girl twisting under the pressure.

"This isn't time for any of your stupid Meta jokes Neptune!" IF hissed, tears streaming down her face. "This is serious! Egi is dying and you're here just talking as if everything will be okay!? Look at us! We're in a prison of a landmass that doesn't like us, falsely accused of following an evil overlord with no sign of help and escape. We need an actual plan, not some stupid reference!" her rant left her panting, but instead of the relief she had been expected, the true scale of what had happened overwhelmed IF, forcing her to the ground as her legs gave way to join 5pb and Compa. For the first time, Neptune's smile began to truly give way, a sign of how she actually felt under the emphasised happiness and cheer that she put on display for others. Where normal people gave way under pressure, she met all with a broad grin beaming off of her face to inspire others out of their despair.

When that failed, tears were all that were left.

* * *

" _I apologise for the pain that you must be going through right now. If I had left you as a normal doctor, perhaps it wouldn't have ended up this way…"_

"You can't say that now. Even if it ends like this, I would've come if it only meant meeting the girls. Freeing you and helping the world and people survive another day; well that's just a bonus."

" _Teehee, perhaps you're right. But to think it would result in this…"_

After losing consciousness from whatever it was he ate, Egi found himself practically in a torture room, watching helplessly as his friends were apprehended on false charges, dragged away under the supervision of a misinformed man and manhandling his and his party's bodies. Every second he was forced to endure the constant sobs of If, Compa and 5pb, he grew even more anxious to escape, primitively tearing at the image in front of him in the pipe dream that it was possibly a window that would allow him to return. Histoire's voice had returned after a long period of silence, accompanying him in the moment of weakness.

"They cry for me and… it hurts. It hurts to know that after all the near death scrapes we've been through, we might just part like this." Egi lamented, a hand held upon the shimmering projection.

" _There is still time though. If luck is by your side, then perhaps someone will come and free them."_ Histoire reasoned, the voice holding a slim glimmer of hope.

"Yeah, but how likely is that?" Egi replied, head hung low. "All the guards are likely to be told that they were followers of that Momus guy and anyone else is even less likely to be just roaming around the prison, let alone have the authority to have them released _"_

" _You'd be surprised. From what I know, it is fairly common for leaders to keep a track of their prison intake."_

"Yes, but that's when there are proper prisoners. For cases like these, where they've just chucked them in, I doubt they're likely to be so coincidental as to have the goddess inspecting." The doctor snarked in return. Histoire's last words were faded, but the statement was easily heard when nought else was there to make any noise.

" _Be aware that anything can happen in a moment's notice."_

* * *

Vert had been quite surprised when the sounds of a group of cute girls weeping in despair washed over her midway through her gaming marathon. She had at least wished to get to the mid stage boss, but the mere sound of injustice was enough to break her of the gamer's mind-set she had placed herself in. following the noise carefully, the green goddess' concern grew when it appeared to float over from the prisons, a utility long left abandoned when a more public stronghold was established. Taking the dusty keys off of the hook, her surprise peaked when IF, the girl she had become friends with on this very same day, was crying over a boy's body, the purple signalling bad news for his health. She was not alone, surrounded by three others of which only one wasn't crying, though not from lack of emotion.

"Oh my, what horrors have led to you being restrained as such!?" Vert cried, hands already fiddling with the lock. As the rusted iron bars swung open, the girls were already in action, IF grabbing onto the loose fabric of Vert's dress while the others took care of Egi's prone corpse.

"We need to get some medical help immediately!" IF yelled in anguish. "Egi's been poisoned with no help for the last 2 hours!"

* * *

"So what did you need me for? Is it perhaps, a murder case? A tale of a woman left abused and in anguish?" A suave male voice questioned from outside of the door leading into one of the many guest rooms. Egi had been placed into the sterilised bed, all treatments available being given in order to quell the spread of the poison eating away at him. Despite their efforts however, they were left with only a stable condition, one key ingredient missing in order to make the required antidote.

"Well, it is a case of attempted murder and more than one woman was left in anguish. Vert stated vaguely in response. Before was a white suited man, claimed as the greatest detective in all of Gamindustri who was able to solve any case. While the party knew who the culprit was, they needed to get evidence and the vial of poison that was given to IF would only result in the blame being pinned on her rather than the cheerful old Basilicom worker that was loved by the people. "A man, Egi Yuuno, had been poisoned at a party held by the Basilicom worker Yvoire. I need you to gather as much evidence that could help his arrest with little outcry by the people."

"Wait what? Yvoire? The old guy at the desk?" The detective echoed, him also being used to the man as he usually showed himself to be. Since he could remember, Yvoire had always been a helping hand, if a little firm in his views and beliefs, that would help rather than plot against anyone.

"Why yes Shotaro. I believe it is your skill and access that would be best suited to the job." Vert confirmed with a smile. Though he had tried his best to hide it, a goddess should always know everything that occurred within her Landmass. Shotaro had special technology that had been deemed dangerous and banned from typical use, but the way he handled it meant he was given a special exemption along with his partner, that he didn't know about of course.

"So this guy is meant to help us?" If deadpanned, taking her time in looking over Shotaro carefully. "I don't feel like this is a good idea."

"Come on Iffy, it's Lady Green Heart!" Compa urged her teammate. "If she believes in him, then we should focus all our effort into getting that last ingredient."

"Leave the investigation to Shotaro Hidari, the detective that flows like the wind, unnoticed but powerful. " The detective introduced, tipping his hat off to the party. "I'll gather all I can while you're off to make your antidote. I'll also be taking care of your… boyfriend, is it?" IF's faced flushed crimson, before she shook her head and arms wildly.

"No, no, no! He's not my boyfriend! Just friend!" She denied instantly, eliciting a chuckle from the man.

"Ah, that means that he's one of your lot's, isn't he?" He pushed, hand on chin, similar results coming from each of the girls.

"Um, no, that's not it!" 5pb squeaked out, wavelengths returning to her eyes. With another moment's observation, Shotaro hit the palm of hand with the other, a familiar song suddenly playing in his mind.

"You're 5pb aren't you, the greatest idol they have!?" He exclaimed, much to the shock of said songstress. "I love your tunes! Gracie star was the best by far!" As the party had come to expect, the girl burst into a series of denials, though Shotaro was staying headstrong in his assessment.

"Trust me, you can't fool a detective. I'll keep your secret safe, but maybe next time we meet, I could possibly get a signing?" The request was followed by a light kiss upon the back of her hand, 5pb's blush sent into overdrive.

"Okay buster, back off before you end up sending our idol here into a coma." Neptune abruptly interrupted, shoving him back. "We need to go and get us some monster bits so we can bring our friend back from the brink of death, or at least before he regenerates!"

"I fully agree. We should depart now." Said Vert, already making it to the door, before she cast her gaze back and found none following.

"Um, why is my lady coming with us?" IF asked hesitantly, unsure of the goddess' reaction. The blonde merely sniffed, clasping her hands in horror.

"Oh, could it be that my dearest Iffy doesn't wish to be my friend anymore?" Vert cried. "Have I pushed you away so easily?" Seeing the distress she was in IF was quick to rectify the situation.

"Not at all! I just didn't think that a CPU would be so willing to fight with us." She correct, Vert wiping her false sadness away.

"Well with the situation occurring in my Basilicom under my nose at party I had actively chosen not to attend, I feel as if it is my duty to help your Egi return to full health. I shall take his place until we can get that ingredient." She explained, Neptune giving a big thumbs up in response.

"Alrighty then, let's go! Mr Shota, I leave you to do whatever magic you must!" Staying behind as the rest filtered out, Shotaro was left with a sweatdrop for the 'affectionate' nickname.

* * *

"Man, Shota? I don't think that's ever been used in a good way…" Shotaro lamented before his gaze fell upon the still Egi. "So you're the new rider eh? I guess I should be expecting more of you than before." Leaving with an unseen flick of his hand, the door shut, all else swallowed by the deafening quiet.

* * *

"He seems like I should know him…" Egi commented in confusion, combing his mind for any possible chance encounters and yet the thought eluded him.

"Could it be a patient's name? Or maybe a random game character that stuck in my head? Yes, that does seem familiar, but where have I heard it from? It wasn't war fusion… Tenth world is out of the equation and sacrifice wouldn't make sense…" The further he pondered it, the more it didn't seem to make sense. The name Shotaro Idari was definitely connected to a game, of that he was sure.

"Wait a moment, I remember now… It was that special game…"

* * *

IF tore through the monsters that stood in her way, effortlessly slicing through with graceful arcs of flame or thunder. Compa stood proud against the incoming horde, firing rapidly with her needle to send a multitude of different concoctions into her foes. 5pb wielded her trusty guitar with frightening accuracy, the metal smashing through skulls and sending thousands of amps into enemy bodies. Neptune was not to be left out though, few escaping the edge of her blade. The party left a trail of corpse behind them in their urgent search, each and every member desperate to find the right item drop.

"My, it seems that you all are absolutely burning with passion! The forest Whale we search for is not too far from here!" Vert praised, not idle either. Her spear would pierce any foul creature unfortunate enough to get in her range; her accuracy with throwing meaning those outside weren't so safe as well. Soon enough, they progressed to their desired target, a large grotesque monster, gaudily coloured and suspended in the air. Pointing her blade ahead, Neptune proudly declared with all the authority she could muster,

"Kill the ugly thing!"

The cry was a signal for an all-out attack, the short girl already moving in for a sweeping swing. As opposed to the image it gave, the monster was fast in its flight, dodging Neptune's attack with little effort. Similar results came from Compa, her random shots in the air resulting in a downpour of acid in another section of the forest they had adventured through. The beast was even capable of avoiding the sudden flashes of lightning that were sent its way, mocking the music that 5pb was so proud of with its guttural laughs. Surging forward with a stab, Vert was able to get a strike in, though was quickly shook off, her lance snapping. Taking refuge and allowing her weapon to form once more, the goddess called out to her temporary fight partners.

"So what tactic are we to try next?" She asked, only to get uncommitted noises as replies.

"We usually jut wing these things. Egi's the one who would yell out tactics and formations." Compa admitted, hefting up her needle with an apologetic smile.

"So does no one here know of any plan at all? Did we really go into this fight without a plan?" Vert questioned, quickly shaking her head. "Perhaps I should've come up with one, being a goddess and a gamer, I would be best for making an on-the-spot plan." The goddess' mind was sent into overdrive, reviewing each vital factor they had learnt of the beast so far, what they had at their disposal and who would be able to best fight the monster in front of them. However to her shock, she had not faced this scenario before in any of her games, leaving her in the dark about any potential tactics to steal.

"Cyclone punch!"

Her dilemma was solved when another green clad warrior joined their battle, a strange belt at his waist and a fist covered in wind that tore through the monster, landing softly on the ground, the air generated acting as a cushion, the newcomer turned to face the party of accusing faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm kamen rider Cyclone."

 **GAME PAUSE! Huh, I can't believe I haven't made that joke before. What will happen to Egi now? I've been hinting towards their arrival for a bit, so count up your crimes! Now, allow to do a tiny bit of maintenance.**

 **"Why have there been no game clears?"**

 **because none games HAVE been cleared since Mighty Action X. Taddle quest needs some time, Bakusou bike hasn't reached its full potential and BangBang shooting... is BangBang shooting.**

 **"What will happen in the future?"**

 **I want to go over other games, but they'll have to wait. I'll give you this though.**

 **Mad Maker Nepgear**

 **Snipe Shot Uni**

 **White Mischief Ram**

 **Shy Artist Rom**

 **Twin Soul Plutia**

 **Scream and Shout Uzume**

 **Please look forward to new details on the latest releases.**

 **"What are the ending choices again?"**

 **DANGEROUS ending**

 **EGI'S ENDing**

 **GENERATION X ending**


	14. 14 - I'm a new cure finder!

**Yo! I've been busy this week, what with French, biology, English and other business eating away with my time. I wasn't able to get a full set of stories ready, so here's MightyDimension for you! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto vs. Ino! ready? Fight!_

 _Naruto: Choose your character! Cyclone: select!_

 _Ex-aid: looks like you're in for a rough time; be careful!_

 _Naruto: Don't give me that when you've been poisoned._

 _E-A + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"EEEEHHHH!? Another rider!?" Neptune screamed, similar reactions coming from the other girls in the group. Vert however stood with a serene smile, a knowing eye winking at the strange arrival.

He wore armour that shone green in the light, two red eyes embedded in the helmet that twinkled with intelligence. The gloves, boots and chest had a golden band around them while upon th3 waist sat a black belt with a hefty buckle. It had a single slot on the right done in silver in a slanted position, with a small window on the top and a gold ring. This was connected by red metal, with the occasional black circle, with a small window at the bottom.

"And I suppose you would be able to help us deal with our little monster issue then Mr. Cyclone?" The goddess asked calmly despite the heaving monster in front of them. "For you see, we need that monster's heart to help us heal our friend, otherwise, there's a fair chance of him dying." The man nodded, turning to the beast and raising a single finger.

"Yes." He confirmed. "If it is for the life of my fellow humans, I shall put down this monster without hesitation. Now, count up your crimes!" Using the phrase as a battle cry, Kamen rider Cyclone dashed towards the monster, a fist already infused with the power of a hurricane as he gave a roar, punching the monster with all of his might. Hardened plates upon the mouth shattered with ease while the turbulent winds tore at the exposed flesh. Not one to be left behind, Neptune jumped into the air, feeling power flow through her body.

"It's time to k-k-k-k-k-kill!" bringing her sword down onto the head of the beast, the steel managed to penetrate the first layer until she was shook off by the agonised thrashing of the monster, its anguish only adding to the jerky movements.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Compa whined, hefting her needle and sending several different liquids towards the monster that started to eat away at the forest whale, making it lash out with its tail and smack the nurse in training away. Fortunately, the girl was quickly caught by Cyclone, who had traversed the air above to fall behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked politely, helping the girl back to her feet.

"Oh yeah! Thank you!" The girl returned with a happy smile, before turning around and sending more acids and paralysing agents towards the whale with fervour.

'She is certainly a… unique character. I've never seen a medical personnel wield a needle of such size.' The rider mused, a hand to the base of his helmet. 'I suppose they all must have their special capabilities.'

"Remember, we must keep the body as whole as possible! We can't risk any more acid!" Vert warned, piercing the monster's eye with her lance.

"Right! Then I guess we should end this all!" IF cried, leaping into the air with unbridled fury. What followed was something many would not expect of a girl her size, IF ripping into the creature with burning claws wreathed with lightning. Her teammates had to move away as she charged the air, her flurry of slashes and stabs sending the forest whale's health to the lowest it could possibly go without killing it.

"My, she certainly has a ferocity to her moveset I've never seen before." Kamen rider Cyclone commented, red segmented eyes glistening in the light of electricity with curiosity. "Although I suppose that's what people tend to be like when their loved ones are put into danger."

"But of course! Egi's one of IF's closer friends and he was the one that managed to get her favourite pop idol to join our party!" Compa explained, eliciting a nod from the man.

"Yeah, she totally has the hots for him!" Neptune added, jumping back with a shout hen a stray lightning bolt vaporised the earth where she had stood. "And she gets very shooty when she's angry."

"Well then, let us end this so we can get your friend back to full health." Cyclone stated, pulling out a green USB from the belt buckle he wore, the letter C and the word 'cyclone' written upon it. Placing it in a separate slot done in black at the side of his belt, he placed his palm upon the button on the side, a shrill sound increasing in pitch.

 _ **CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

"Cyclone extreme!" winds picked him up, carrying the rider into the air where he curled his legs into his chest before thrusting them out, sending the man hurtling towards the Sky whale.

"Apocalypse Nova!" IF roared, jumping back before charging her quatars with lightning above her head, sending multiple bolts towards the beast as well. Both attacks struck at the same time, the whale moaning with pain before it fell to the ground unmoving. Vert steadily approached the monster, cautious in case the monster chose to feign its death before poking it gently. Upon the lack of movement, she carved the beast open with her weapon, reaching in with disgust before pulling out the heart, packing it away within her inventory.

"Well then we have the ingredient needed for our antidote. Shall we depart?" Vert stated happily, though still a little grossed out by the blood that stained her dress. While it would fade out in a few minutes, it didn't make those minutes feel any less dirty.

"Auu, Lady Vert didn't even need to use her special form…" IF lamented, her dreams of seeing the great Green goddess in action first hand shattered.

"Don't worry IF, I'm sure we'll see the lady in it one day. Don't take it too hard." Compa cooed, patting the girl on her shoulder. Cyclone was just about to depart when his glance fell upon 5pb, who had remained quiet throughout the encounter.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be 5pb would you? I've heard a lot about you." The rider said calmly. "A man I work with is highly interested in you, you see."

"Oh no! My name is Lyrica! I just look like her!" The songstress said in her typical denial, though she still felt his gaze upon her through the helmet that obscured his face.

"Lyrica, the pop idol 5pb's true name. You're close friends with a girl named Cave and have been seen with her when you put on your concerts." He stated monotonously with his hand to the helmet once more.

"Um, no…" She whined, slightly freaked out. Naturally seeing the girl's distressed caused Neptune to push away Cyclone like she had done with Shotaro before.

"Okay, I don't know what it is with you Leanbox people but back off! She's our singer!" the short fighter declared. "Let's go guys!"

"Thank you for your assistance!" Vert called back as the group made their way back home, desperate to make their special antidote. Left alone in the forest, cyclone pushed the slot of his belt from pointing to the right to standing straight, a wind forming around him and removing the armour.

"I see. This shall make for an interesting read."

* * *

Now, we shall begin the antidote making process. Compa, would you be able to assist me please?" Vert requested, all the relevant ingredients bought to a table in front of the goddess by the Basilicom workers. She had also whispered another order, though she had not told of what it was they were told to do.

"Um… I'm not a pharmacist, so I'm not that good at making any medicine thingies…" Compa admitted in shame, head hung. Vert frowned a little in reply.

"Now that poses a problem. None of us can be classed as anywhere near an expert in the medical field apart from Compa." She remarked in thought.

"Maybe Shotaro knows someone?" 5pb suggested in a whisper, though the CPU shook her head.

"Shotaro is too busy with his investigation for us to ask." She countered.

"Come on Compa, You're the only one in a remotely similar field. Please help – for Egi." IF pleaded softly.

"But…" Compa began with teary eyes, until Vert interrupted.

"You want to help Egi right? A fellow doctor?" Vert interjected smoothly, capturing the young girl's attention.

"I want to save Egi, but I'm not the right person to save him…" The once bubbly Compa stated dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" 5pb wondered aloud.

"I kept in secret, but I actually failed at nursing school." Compa blurted suddenly, the tears that had welled in her eyes beginning to fall. "There's no way I could do something so important like this. I'm failing Egi…" there was a moment of silence before…

"Wow. Okay, is that over now?" Neptune questioned, hands on both of the nurse in training's shoulders.

"Is that really it?" IF continued, smirking in front of her.

"That isn't so bad." 5pb said with a smile.

"My, I thought of something far worse, but if that is it…" Vert remarked as well, causing Compa to look up in confusion.

"It's not like we're going to let you shoulder the burden all alone." IF stated, fingers flitting across the buttons of one of her many phones.

"Yeah! You've got all of your best buds at your side to help save another of the best buds!" Neptune declared with a thumbs up, bringing a teary smile to Compa.

"Just say the word… and we'll save Egi!" 5pb said with resolution. Thus, they began their arduous task of trying to make an antidote.

* * *

"So Shotaro, what have you found so far?" A man asked the detective. He was clothed in a strange green jacket over a yellow and white striped shirt along with jeans. He had black hair similar to Shotaro's though without the hat and with yellow gloves.

"Oh Phillip, I think I'm on to something here." The man stated, looking over the footage he had managed to capture so far with the help of the little robots he had at his disposal. Yvoire could be commonly seen speaking to a strange hooded person, constantly swapping between shocked and resigned. They had been chatting at times where no other personnel had been in hearing range, so what they were discussing had to be secret.

"Oh, that is a girl I commonly see around the basilicom. You couldn't possibly be…" Phillip began until he remembered all the facts. Shotaro gave a smirk to his friend and partner in crime.

"We're going to need a look up. Key words: Yvoire. Basilicom. Foreigner."

"Momus."

* * *

"It's all done! We can save Egi now!" Compa cheered, holding the mysterious potion aloft. While it certainly wasn't the most normal looking of liquids, it was a necessary sacrifice if they wanted their friend back to normal.

"Well to be honest, I was fairly surprised when we found the antidote recipe was able to be goggled…" Vert mused. IF had managed to find a recipe for the strongest antidote through the search engine in her phone, a remarkable feat considering those sorts of things were usually only known by experienced doctors and the like.

"Maybe we should give the medicine now." 5pb suggested and they approached the bed, a steadily sleeping Egi comfortably positions within the sheets. A note was left upon the oak table at the side, courtesy of the detective.

 _Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but I've been checking up on him every now and then. No differences can be found, but that might not be a good thing. Just remember, I' watching. Be a dear and wave at the poster for me!_

 _Shotaro_

The man had decided to leave a small bat robot hanging on one of the posters that Vert had within many of the guest rooms, a lens within to transmit footage to wherever he was.

"Well then, Open wiiidee!" Compa cooed, attempting to pour some of the vile liquid into Egi's mouth, only to find his lips were practically sealed shut.

"Oh my, I suppose that Egi doesn't want his medicine." Vert spoke with a light giggle.

"I guess he must have closed it on instinct. That stuff definitely smells bad enough to make someone hate." IF reasoned, the dreadful scent still making it to her nose.

"Bad Egi! If you don't open up and take your medicine then you won't get better!" Compa scolded, despite the fact that the doctor was unable to hear the telling off. "If you don't open right now, then I'll have to pour it through your nose!"

"Um, something tells me that isn't a good idea…" Neptune deadpanned with a bead of sweat falling down her face. "And that's coming from me of all people." Suddenly, Vert clapped her hands together, an excited smile gracing her face.

"Oh, I know what's meant to happen now!" The goddess of Leanbox stated happily. "This is the part where you have to pass it mouth-to-mouth. I remember this scene!" This of course sent most of his party into complete chaos.

"What! Mouth to mouth!?" IF protested loudly, her blush producing enough heat to melt the snow of Lowee. "That's absolutely impossible!"

"It will be just like Snow white!" Vert stated with twinkling eyes. "It will be so romantic."

"Well, if it's to save Egi…" Compa said, her eyes slowly closing before the medicine was snatched out of her hand by Neptune.

"There's no way I'm letting any of you do this! Let the protagonist show you how it's done!" The purple haired girl declared proudly, ready to take the antidote herself.

"No stop! There has to be another way!" 5pb interrupted, the wavelengths in her eyes changing rapidly. "Lady Vert… is it that you want to be kissed by a prince too?"

"My, of course." The CPU responded far too easily. "Though I do prefer them to be 2-D." There was simply no response to a claim like that.

"But seeing Egi awaken from the gentle kiss of one of you is romantic too, no? Seeing you stare softly into each other's eyes as your lips stay locked and the doctor awakens. Releasing all held back feelings for each other; why, it is simply magnificent!" Vert continued, losing herself to her daydream. "Do you believe so too Iffy?"

"I'm just pretending that I didn't hear what you just said." The girl claimed, looking intently at her phone, but there was clear evidence of a blush upon her face too like the rest.

"Maybe we should give it with something Egi likes to eat!" Compa suddenly suggested.

"Oh, that actually does make sense. What does he like to eat though?" IF wondered, wracking her mind for what he had chosen upon the dinner table when he was poisoned.

"Give him some pudding! I' sure he would be up and at 'em in no time!" Neptune said, eyes glittering and mouth watering.

"No, that isn't his favourite…"

* * *

" _ **Wow, there certainly is a fair amount on the table." Egi remarked as they looked upon the display, the others chatting among themselves as they indulged in their choices. Yvoire was making an effort to speak with them all, him and IF being the first ones chatted with.**_

" _ **Yep. They've even got my favourite kind of cake." If stated, picking up a slice of chocolate Gateau from the side.**_

" _ **Hey, should you really be eating dessert before the rest?" Egi teased, picking up another item from the table. "Although I must admit, I would do the same with-"**_

* * *

"Strawberries!" If randomly blurted, startling the rest of the party and Vert.

"Strawberries? What do you mean?" Compa asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"When we were eating at the party, Egi had said that his favourite food was chocolate covered strawberries. We could use that to get his mouth open and willing!" IF declared, not noticing the strange stares that were once turned upon Vert now on her.

"Is it just me, or did that sound really weird?" Neptune asked aloud, causing IF to come out of her mental celebration.

"There's no time! We should get some chocolate right away!"

* * *

"Wow, I'm surprised you got those done so fast." Vert remarked, looking down on the plate of chocolate covered strawberries. They seemed perfectly fine apart from the single fruit that had a strange purplish tinge to its colour.

"Well, I guess we should try it out." Compa said, dangling one of the fruits above his face. With a slight sniff, he opened his mouth slightly, allowing the girl to drop the rest of the strawberry in. they waited patiently, though it had no effect, even after they waited.

"Do we have any more strawberries to give to him?" Vert asked.

"We put the entire antidote into that one. The rest were for when he woke up." IF stated, looking sadly at the boy and the normal chocolate covered fruit. "Damn it…"

"Well what should we do now?" 5pb questioned, no answer making itself clear.

"Actually, I think I know what could help?" A single voice claimed.

"Shotaro?" The detective came through the door, a notepad in hand. Giving the room a small wave, he flicked through the pages until he landed where he wanted to be.

"There's a special item in the hands of the basilicom that could potentially help. Your friend here uses those weird cartridge things, correct?" the man read, Neptune nodding for the group. "Well there's something similar here and if the hypotheses are correct, it could regenerate Egi."

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Neptune declared. "Let's see it!" the man brought in a set of items, one in particular looking very odd. He first placed a small black item upon Egi's waist, the buckle forming a belt like his usual driver did in black. Shotaro then placed a machine onto that, purple with a screen in the centre, a chainsaw on one end with a blue B button and two gun barrels on the other with a red A button.

 _ **GaTcHoN!**_

"That doesn't sound too good." IF voiced, looking at the item with suspicion.

"Don't worry. If anything happens, we'll be here to make it better." He soothed, pulling out a white gashat. "He presses the button on the back, right?"

 _ **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

"Is that meant to be there?" Compa asked, red electricity dancing around the slanted slot where the gashat was inserted. Shotaro ignored the question, pushing a small red button on the top of the belt.

 _ **BuGgLe Up!**_

 _ **DANGER-DANGER! (GeNoCiDe!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE! (*ROAR!*)**_

"Oh my."

* * *

 **And pause! I see the DANGEROUS ending wishes and that lone GENERATION X ending, but I think I've managed to get an in between. prepare for... DANGEROUS GENERATION. In other news, Para-DX looks absolutely amazing, if the knockout fighter jingle is a bit off-putting for me. They've also teased a load of new gashats: Juju burger, King of Safari, Bangbang tank, Taddle Legacy, Taddle fantasy, Bangbang simulation: I've got some more too!**

 **Shine Idol**

 **Iroha paint**

 **Epic sorcerer**

 **Allstar soccer**

 **I've got more new titles than Nintendo!**


	15. 15 - I'm a zombie gamer!

**We're back and it's time for some zombie action! But is it what you were expecting? I feel like this will be a great story change, taking this in a different direction, at least for now. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: let's clear these D-ranks with no continues!_

 _Naruto: I doubt it will be as easy with the zombie gamer!_

 _Ex-aid: Call the Megarangers! I think we need some back up..._

 _Naruto: I think I could if I..._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

The human body is a very complex thing, is it not? After all, unlike, say, a bacterium for example, we need to have many different internal systems, with each cell working for a specific purpose in order to achieve complete synchronicity and ensure that the body is fully functional. We also have a mind, something that allows us infinite potential and the ability to grow and evolve beyond any limits that we may have.

So what happens when a foreign change occurs?

A mutation, possibly. For a completely unique and unrelated change to occur within a body, it either has to recreate the body to be integrated or be close enough to a natural part within the cells as to be left alone by the white blood cells and other related security. The mind has to be capable of instinctively viewing that change as normal, lest it results in major pain trying to destroy it with what it has available.

Now onto a completely unrelated scenario.

* * *

"Um, is that really safe?" Egi asked hesitantly, the high pitched guitar notes and ominous title being somewhat off-putting to the man.

" _I could not tell you. I'm afraid that gashat was not one that I had been made aware of."_ Histoire lamented, sadness seeping into her sweet voice. Egi sat down upon the ground, watching with trepidation as the strange belt formed upon his comatose body. Being a dark purple and having an actual chainsaw sticking out of one side, it gave off a very uninviting aura, a factor only amplified when the pure white gashat was inserted into the bug visor, little streaks of red electricity arcing across the screen.

" _I realise that this is not what you wish to here, but good luck. What comes next will most likely be arduous."_

"Wait, what do yo-"

 _ **BuGgLe Up!**_

 _ **DANGER-DANGER! (GeNoCiDe!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE! (*ROAR!*)**_

" AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" writhing upon the ground in agony, an scream of pain escaped his lips. By natural instinct, he had closed his eyes, as if it would reduce the pain, but the act only served to hide his now glowing red eyes.

Unseen by all, his very DNA was mutating by the second, a strange virus invading each and every cell before warping the regular DNA into a twisted version of itself. Regardless, the cells multiplied as they would do normally, giving birth to more infected copies that sought to rearrange his entire body structure. Histoire watched on in silence, unable to act due to her restrained form. How she wished she could move, to comfort him at his side, but with how she was now, the voice could only stay at the sides unheard.

" _You are strong; you have proven yourself to be so. But what will you do now?"_

* * *

The entire party sat in anticipation as Shotaro pressed the button, only to jump back in surprise as the dark hologram came up. It flashed between two crimson silhouettes, both awkwardly positioned as if murdered while smoke billowed from behind. Suddenly, a crack appeared in the screen, a single hand grasping through the small hole made.

"Oh my." Lady vert stated, looking curiously at the sudden hologram that had burst from the small screen of the belt.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Neptune yelled, shaking her hands furiously in front of her. "I thought those things were pictures! How are you meant to break them!?"

"That isn't the important part Neptune!" IF roared back at the girl, summoning her quatars in a brief flash of light. "What is important is what the hell's happening to Egi!?"

More cracks appeared in the hologram, each accentuated by a loud crash as whatever was behind it tried to escape. Each person within the room summoned their own respective weapons as more and more of the wild creature was revealed, Shotaro bringing out a grey and red staff, a button press causing the ends to extend out further. Soon, the image was shattered fully, a humanoid figure escaping from the remaining smoke, to crash down within the group, scattering them and leaving a large crater on the once pristine floor.

"Wait a second, Egi is still on the bed!" 5pb cried out, the shock of current events meaning there was no sight of her typical shyness. Indeed, Egi was left resting, not fully peacefully but with only minor twitches. There was no sign of the bug visor upon his waist, which was instead tightened securely around the humanoid that had somehow spawned off of him.

The monster itself was somewhat reminiscent of the doctor's normal ex-aid form, if it had been taken into a nightmarish workshop for a repair. The bright and cheerful pink and green colours had been replaced with a stark black and white which collided messily with each other with minimal care for style. The being kept the spiked hair, except there was a strange machine-like piece resting upon a white section. The eyes were heterochromic, one in dark red and the other in pale blue, while the HUD upon its chest was now completely empty on a background of lightning, a small detail that still brought traces of fear to the party.

"Ah, I see." Vert said, slightly lowering her lance. "So this is not the real Egi but an unfeeling husk of him. A dangerous zombie of him, if you would."

"Well then, we've got a new objective!" Neptune announced, sword in hand. "Beat up the kamen rider zombie!"

"But shouldn't we take this somewhere else?" Compa asked, making the group pause. "After all, we're in a basilicom. We shouldn't really fight here." 5pb, flashing back to her first encounter with the doctor, stepped back towards the gamer driver, sat at the bedside table, and placed it on her waist experimentally, the black belt wrapping around her waist like an embrace. Ignoring the confused and cautionary glances from the party and the zombie rider respectively, she reached for the slot at the side, pressing the button without any gashat in, causing different landscapes to surround her until one was enlarged, engulfing the people in a bright light.

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

Rather than the cleanliness and sterilised scent of the room they were in before, they had all been transported into a different area, an urban cityscape surrounded by towering skyscrapers that glowed with the soft light of night life. Despite the fact that they had just been in the middle of the day, the full moon hovered in the night sky above, stars dotting the sky without the obstacle of light pollution.

"Woah, way to go miss music!" Neptune cheered before jumping out of the way of the now rampaging zombie, a snow white claw just grazing her cheek.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to fight!" Shotaro yelled, charging into the fray, though not without sparing a glance to one of the rooftops, a bed holding Egi on the roof next to Phillip, who watched on with a smile as he flicked through the book that never left his side.

* * *

"What just happened?" Egi spat out, awaking with a start upon the cold white ground. Looking into the small window he had been granted since he had been poisoned, he gazed at his prone corpse with disappointment. "Oh, so I guess it didn't work…"

" _Well, there is both a good side and bad."_ Histoire remarked, nearly making Egi turn around before he caught himself. _"On one hand, there is a rampaging husk of your normal armour, if warped into a semi mechanical dark version."_

"I think you're fine if you stop there." Egi interrupted, waving off the woman, though she continued regardless.

" _However, I do believe that the idol you're travelling with, 5pb or Lyrica, has your gamer driver on currently and I could possibly do something to get you at least back in the action."_ Her statement was met with blanket disbelief until she spoke her theory aloud and the doctor gamer nodded, a hint of a smile growing upon his weary face.

"Well, it will definitely be an unexpected twist!"

* * *

Despite their most valiant efforts, the party were unable to do anything more than irritate the zombie. Acid was merely wiped off, lightning used to increase its speed, flames to bring an extra pain to its punches and blades would bounce off with minimal effort. The only thing that had even slightly caused it some discomfort was 5pb, whose sound waves made it hesitate just enough to force it to pause and allow another party member to attack with little effect. Apparently deciding that enough was enough, it had decided to directly target the songstress. Vert had managed to redirect another vicious slash with her lance before she was knocked aside by a ruthless kick to her chest. IF leapt into the fray, bringing both blades down onto the zombie but apart from sparks, she had done nought but leave herself open to a fist that sent her flying away into Neptune, who had tried to attack herself.

Now exposed, 5pb could only use her guitar to deter the armour as much as possible, but with the zombie steadily approaching, her options were becoming few and far between. Looking around frantically for some escape as Shotaro rushed in with his staff, getting a few hits in before he too was shoved away like a fly swatted, pink eyes stared into the sky as a white light crashed into the zombies, sending him back. The small orb floated in front of the blue haired idol, warmth radiating from it and lighting up the street they were battling upon. Almost reverently, 5pb reached towards it, her fingers gently breaching the light before grasping the object within. Dispersing in a small shower of sparks, the light gave way to reveal her own gashat in hand, done in glittering silver. The logo held a brightly lit stage which held a trio of idols performing to a roaring audience, the huge display behind them labelled with their title. Pressing the black button on the back as the party had seen Egi do so many times before.

 _ **SHINE IDOL!**_

The screen grew to life behind her, stage lights flowing out to focus directly on 5pb as the sounds of pop filled the silent street. The rider zombie stood still, as if shocked as 5pb twirled, holding a hand in front of her face as she recited the phrase that Egi loved to use,

"Henshin!" before flipping the gashat so the clear part was facing downward and pushing it down into the slot.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"Kamen rider… Tune!" The idol declared, spreading her arms wide, or at least as much as she could when covered in her bulky armour. It shared the same white and black colouring as the other level 1 armours, but the head was vastly different than the rest. A large set of headphones sat upon a purple hat and headset microphone curved around over the area where her mouth would be while the eyes were done so that it appeared much happier rather than the determined or serious looks of Egi's armours. Grasping the pink handle, the songstress flicked it open with a cry of,

"Second stage!"

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **ATASHI WA YUME NO HOSHI! HIBIKASE! OTO NO SHINE IDOL!**_

Stepping through the hologram, the armour burst off of her body to reveal a steel torso piece made to look like a dress, white in the centre with golden buttons and purple at the sides, ending in white armoured gloves and flowing fabric at the under the belt. Thigh high socks were covered in shin and knee pads. The HUD had the same layout as Egi's armours, with buttons on one side and a health bar on the other. Delicately holding a hand out, a purple circle formed around, a single portrait colliding with her hand before a white microphone was dropped into the waiting palm.

 _ **GASHACON SHOUTER!**_

"Woah, we can be riders!?" Neptune asked in amazement. "That's so cool!"

"It is, though perhaps it may be a bit excessive." Vert remarked, stepping forward. "Allow me to show you my own transformation, one that is worthy of a CPU!"

Opening her arms wide with closed eyes, the goddess stood proudly as green energy burst forth from her chest, a different burst of light taking away her normal clothing in mere seconds. Blond hair slowly became lime while upon opening, her typical eyes had become violet with power symbols within the iris. Grasping a new lance within gloved hands, the light collected upon various parts of the body, cladding her in a much skimpier white body suit, clinging in a way that accentuated each curve of her body delightfully. 6 pink streams of energy appeared behind her, giving the already beautiful goddess the image of an angel.

"Well why not? Time to… henshin!" Neptune chanted, posing with her left arm pointing to the right across her body as her own transformation began. Stood on a platform of purple, it shattered into hexagons, bringing with it her the small girl's clothes as well. Her hair began to glow as it lengthened and braided itself, changing for a darker purple than it was usually. A black bodysuit, while not as revealing, still left little about the curvature of her body to imagination while wings formed behind her. Grasping the large black sword formed in front of her, Neptune in her transformed form flew ahead, shocking Vert.

"It really is her!"

* * *

The zombie ducked out of the way of one strike, only to receive a burst from 5pb, the sound waves amplified to greater strength by her double microphones. The assault was continued as Vert charged forward, forcing the glowing tip of her spear deep into the armour before tossing it away easily like paper.

"I've got it!"

Shotaro dashed forward, placing a red memory stick into the slot available on his staff, before pulling it back, winding up for a smash.

 _ **HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

"Here we go!" flames wrapped around the shaft as the detective slammed the staff into the rider zombie, sending it shooting away in a burst of fire. Leaning on his weapon, he tilted up his hat, looking on in smugness.

"Looks like this will be fun!" he remarked, placing a machine at his waist, a replica of the same one kamen rider cyclone had worn but with two slots rather than one. Holding up a black memory in his right hand while removing the red one from his weapon, he brought it across to his left.

 _ **JOKER!**_

"Oi, Phillip!"

Feeling the belt form at his waist, the green jacketed boy looked down with a knowing smile, glancing over the edge of the roof before pulling out another memory, this time done in green, in his left hand bringing it over to his right.

"Of course, Shotaro."

 _ **CYCLONE!**_

"Henshin!"

Phillip placed his own memory into the right slot of his belt, leaving it to disappear in a flash of binary. Letting his consciousness leave his body, the boy fell back as a faded image of a green helmet with red eyes appeared briefly over his head, closing his eyes with a final thought before he hit the side of his bed.

'Here we go, Meitantei double.'

While 5pb was keeping the zombie busy alongside Neptune and Vert while IF and Compa assisted from the side-lines, Shotaro felt the memory appear in his belt, pushing the green stick down into its slot as a rhythmic beeping began to sound. Placing his joker memory into the right slot, a flash of a black helmet covered his face as he pushed apart the two slots, forming a 'W'.

 _ **CYCLONE! JOKER!**_

A tornado whipped around the detective as pieces of green and black armour stuck to his body, forming a dual toned suit with a single silver line down the centre. Red segmented eyes sat under two silver antenna while gold and purple decorated the torso, feet and hands. Raising his left one forward, he pointed to the battle before stating,

"Now, count up your crimes!" In two different voices simultaneously before rushing into the fray. His rapid kick swung for the zombie with the ferocity of a hurricane, quickly followed up by a yell induced soundwave from 5pb and a simultaneous slash and stab from Vert. Compa and If were relentless as well, the nurse in training piling on the acid eating away at the zombie with her syringe while IF emptied several rounds directly into the head of the possessed rider. Despite all of this, the zombie continued swiping and lashing out randomly, striking the team with a power unseen. Its hands slowly inched towards the bug visor on his waist, quickly tapping both the A and B buttons until the B button was pressed once more.

 _ **CRITICAL DEATH!**_

From the cityscape beneath, once previously peaceful, numerous different disfigured corpses began to crawl along the ground, grabbing and clawing at the group with untamed violence. The zombie walked casually through the swarm, the shadows moving away reverently until it managed to reached a restrained kamen rider Tune, her limbs held back by dark hands. A armoured glove roughly grabbed a hold of the orange holder at the side of the gamer driver, latching onto one of the gashats before the dark rider launched 5pb with a sudden punch into the skyline.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"5pb!"

* * *

With a rough crash, the idol tumbled next to Phillip's inert body, right at the foot of the bed. With the gashat forcibly removed from the belt, her transformation faded away, leaving her beaten and bruised next to the one she had so desperately tried to save.

And Phillip.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't… strong enough…" She whispered, uninhibited tears rolling down her face while she looked at the discomforted face of Egi.

" _Place the belt at his waist."_

"Huh?" looking around for the possible source of the voice, 5pb was slightly frightened to find that there was no possible origin, yet it continued to whisper in its high pitch echo.

" _Place it on Egi. Please."_ It implored and despite her reservations, she removed the driver and drew back the protective blankets, placing it at the doctor's belt line. Mere seconds after it had been attached, a bright light lit up the night sky, drawing attention from the other's to the roof top.

 _ **GACHAA! GOD UP!**_

* * *

 **Game pause! There's a part of me that feels as if people are gonna get angry with what I'm going to do next. You're all smart people, you can tell what's going to come next, right? It may not be Muteki, but God mode de, clear shiawase!**


	16. 16 - I'm a goddess rider!

**Hey there, looks like we've got another chapter coming! I did leave you with a cliffhanger, so let's see what comes up next! God mode de, clear shiawase!In other news, I got my first hater, I think. UchihaMadara1997 ( A guest name) managed to do the highly improbable and give me no criticism on my own stuff, but actually give me more advice on SOMEONE ELSE'S STORY! (Go check out KRking if you want, he's got an ex-aid/kancolle crossover happening - SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT!) Anyway, this is too long, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, looks like a fight's on the way! eh? Dare ja- dare ja?_

 _Naruto: And it's time for the god of Gamindustri to show the power of generation X!_

 _Ex-aid: Don't set the game on easy mode!_

 _Naruto: and don't hide, but rampage!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

Bolting out of bed suddenly, Egi paused, touching various parts of his body. When it had happened, he had not known what to expect; there had been a sudden burst of pain and then darkness before he had come to. As his gaze roamed his armoured body, he took the time to absorb each detail, which was mimicked by the shocked 5pb sat on the roof next to the unconscious body of Philip.

Rather than his typical pink affair, he was decked in a dark navy suit, highlighted with white glowing lines that had the occasional pulse pass along them irregularly. The helmet still had the spikes, yet they were also decorated with star-like sparkles within the sea of navy. Rather than the four buttons upon the chest plate, they were a set of power buttons instead, done in black, purple, white and green and the hammer had been replaced by a silhouette of a scythe.

 _ **GASHACON SLICER!**_

In reality however, the scythe was far larger than needed, the long shaft effortlessly gliding into Egi's lax hand, where the boy almost ended up dropping the large weapon. For some reason, the blade was not attached to the pole at first, but with a swing, a large beam came shooting out of the top part to his surprise.

"Well, this certainly was a nice wake-up present." Egi commented, swinging around his new weapon experimentally. Words refused to come out of 5pb's mouth until she latched onto the doctor with a fierce sudden strength.

"You're alive! You're alive!" The mantra was repeated multiple times, tears happily rolling off of Egi's chest plate, the rider gently returning the hug.

"Of course. I wasn't just going to just leave the four of you alone now, were I?" He whispered comfortingly until he let go and tapped a single finger on the blue haired girl's forehead, encompassing her in a heavenly luminescence.

 _ **LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **ATASHI WA YUME NO HOSHI! HIBIKASE! OTO NO SHINE IDOL!**_

As the light faded, 5pb was astonished to find that she was back in the idol gamer armour, complete with her own gamer driver. Looking up with questioning printed eyes, Egi smirked, ignoring the fact that she would be unable to see such an act.

"Come on!" He cheered raucously, drawing attention of both his group and the dangerous zombie. "Let's clear this with god mode!"

A mighty jump had the pair back on ground level, the others in the party retreating slightly to both recover and wonder on this sudden revelation. The zombie gamer however would have less of a chance to do so as the energetic thrum of the Gashacon slicer drew closer, the light blade slashing through the armour with little effort. Pressing a small silver A button on the middle section of the scythe with a small movement of his thumb, the blade retracted and the entire pole began to fold in on itself until all that remained was a rather hefty rifle.

 _ **B-B-BAKIII!**_

Without hesitation, a sudden storm of metal flashed through the zombie, sending it reeling back as Egi leapt back. Apparently not to be outdone, the mutated rider pulled out the gashat it had taken earlier, pressing the button on the back with excessive force.

 _ **BANGBANG SHOOTING!**_

Like what had happened before, a dark aura exuded from the gashat's body, trying valiantly to corrupt the armour further, but being of a greater strength and already corrupted, the shooter quickly quietened down. Now subservient, a blue circle surrounded the zombie with a single portrait, a single glove smashing through the pristine image.

 _ **GASHACON MAGNUM!**_

The black pistol lurched, violently thrashing about in the zombie's hand as it thre bullets toward Egi, but a sudden sound wave, had the shots rendered useless mid-flight. Flashing a quick thumbs up to the songstress, Egi smacked a gloved hand onto the silver A button again, followed by the golden B button.

 _ **C-C-CHANNN!**_

Unfolded into the full glory, Egi swung the scythe at the head of the zombie. In a vain attempt to protect itself, the corrupted armour brought up the Gashacon magnum, only to find it smacked away effortlessly.

"Don't think something that simple would stop a Gamindustri gamer!" Egi scolded, pushing the head of the weapon into its chest.

* * *

Left standing wordless at the side-lines, Purple and Green heart were steadily conversing in hushed tones, both heated and calm words being exchanged rapidly.

"After this debacle, tell me why I shouldn't simply defeat you on the spot." Vert hissed, her violet eyes seemingly glowing with even greater power.

"I know not why I share the same transformation as you. I can't even remember the majority of information about myself." Neptune responded in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, yet from the irate look from the green goddess, it seemed to have minimal effect. "Besides, it looks like we've got Egi back; mission complete."

"That, while certainly nice, is not the issue here and you know it. You cannot act so air headed and expect me to fall for the act." Venomously spat Vert, arms crossed impatiently.

"But look at him, he's actually dealing proper damage to a creature even you as an almighty goddess struggled with!" The petulant purple-head's point was emphasised as the night coloured rider passed by, flashing a wave as 5pb sent a ear bleeding shriek into the monster to keep him at bay, taking a shot from the still wildly firing Gashacon magnum.

"Well, that is a somewhat shocking result, but there's something… off putting about the title he has." Vert remarked, Neptune's interest now peaked. "He has the aura of a CPU, something that has not happened in the history of Gamindustri, yet he still holds the normality of a human and the unique sense of his gamer form. It is like a fusion of all different abilities within our world."

"You mean to say that he is an actual god, yet not?" Neptune stated, the idea messing with her mind regardless of her increased control and intellect in her transformed state.

"Yes: he holds the strength of one. As do you." It took a few seconds for the words to completely settle in, but once they did, Neptune reacted as the hyperactive younger form would.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?"

* * *

"Aw, it's not fair that 5pb gets to fight as a rider and we don't." Compa said, pouting cutely. At her side, IF nodded in agreement, but neither were ready for when Egi dropped down in front of the pair, extravagantly posing as he rose off of the ground.

"Are you two alright? You worried me with how you reacted." Egi asked before he hunched over a fist, curtesy of IF.

"You absolute idiot! How can you say that when you worried us sick when you fainted!?" The adventurer roared in anger until her stance softened slightly until she collapsed into the doctor's warm embrace. "You worried us… we all thought you were going to die…"

"And I thank you for worrying over little old me…" He replied, drawing Compa into the tearful hug as well. "Back in my old job, if I fell over, I would've been laughed at, mocked or looked down on as a doctor for succumbing to a poison. It was only because I managed to get to Gamindustri thanks to Histoire that I can have such caring friends."

"We'll always care for you Egi, so never believe we won't okay?" Compa spoke through her tears. Gently wiping the remains from both girls' faces, he tapped them too on the forehead, similar lights engulfing them.

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **DOCCHI DEMO II! DOCCHI DEMO II! ICHIBAN DOCTOR NI SEKAI!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MAMORU! CHIKYUU! DEEP DUNGEON DIVER!**_

Compa replaced the plain sweater that she usually wore with a crème coloured bodysuit, lined with pink. Upon her helmet sat a white nurse's cap, complete with a red cross front and centre, while the suit ended in a pink skirt.

If was instead resplendent in a green suit, blue around the sides acting as a copy of her normal oversized jacket. Her helmet was more practically, being rounded with a light upon the front and chunkier boots.

"You are now kamen riders Medic and Adventure. Let's go beat some zombie before this wears out!" Egi stated, rushing off once more to join 5pb as she began to fall back. Looking at each other, the pair nodded before launching into battle, weapon portraits flying around them.

 _ **GASHACON INJECTER!**_

 _ **GASHACON GRAPPLER!**_

* * *

"Oi Phillip, do you ever feel like with every new rider that comes, we're getting less and less cool looking?" Shotaro mused as the two in one rider watched the battle from the side, rendered useless and unneeded in the present battle.

" _Come now, to be proper heirs to the kamen rider title, they have to be greater than the original; that way the line grows with time."_ Phillip reasoned, the right eye flashing crimson with each word.

"Can you really say we're greater than some of the ones we succeeded?" Shotaro countered. There were certainly a fair amount of different riders out in the world of Gamindustri and they had all proven incredible in combat, regardless of the fact that they typically remained a secret to the populous.

" _Maybe not the likes of the original, but we've certainly got more going for us. Taking into account what we've seen of this Egi so far, it seems like the pattern will continue."_

"You always were good at getting information on someone, weren't you?" The detective replied knowingly.

" _Naturally."_

* * *

"It does make sense in hindsight after all. Why would we share the ability to transform? Why would our transformations share similar attributes? You too are a goddess." Vert's words were sharp, far more piercing than Neptune's regular blade.

"But… Why can't I remember? Surely I would be able to remember how I ended up falling from a height like I did." Neptune wondered remarkably intelligently.

"Well, you did take the combination of three separate attacks and then fell from a large height. It is not unreasonable to believe that you would face a large enough amount of damage as to remove your memories." The green goddess suggested in turn. "But for now, that is enough. We should end this fight while we are in our HDD forms."

At her idea, the two goddesses launched into the air, the same time as Egi and his rider girls chose to end the battle as well. Removing the gashats from their driver, each girl placed theirs into the slot holder at the side while the dark night gashat Egi had took up both spaces, being fa too large for the slot holder. Instead, his weapon had a two slot wide space in which he inserted the sizeable cartridge, pulling the top part back in line with the rest of the shaft.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **SHINE-**_

 _ **CRAZY-**_

 _ **DEEP DUNGEON-**_

 _ **CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

 _ **GOD OF – GAMINDUSTRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_

"This is the end, now fall!" Egi declared as copious amounts of navy energy flooded the blade of his scythe. At his side, Compa, 5pb and IF's feet began to glow with strength, the trio jumping into the air effortlessly. There was little for the zombie gamer to do as it fumbled about, its random shots bouncing easily off of the charged riders and any subsequent attacks eaten away by Neptune or Vert.

With a collective roar, they all came down on the armour, first Neptune with a swift sword slash, then Vert with a light speed lunge. The three girls came down with a rider kick while last, Egi came dashing in, delivering a pair of slashes that finally removed the last elements of the ruined life the gashat it held in its hands so carefully, the white and black rider grew still, unmoving, until it collapsed on the ground, the ensuing explosion shaking the ground around them.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

"Well that was fun." Egi casually remarked, clicking the empty button on the slot holder as he closed the gashat-less driver.

 _ **STAGE! SELECT!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

With the closing of Egi's own driver, the gashats within IF, Compa and 5pb's drivers seemingly floated out, the purple handle closing of its own accord before both disappeared in a burst of pixels. Changing back into their own regular forms, Neptune dashed over to her friends while Shotaro and Phillip, who had returned to his own body, stood by Vert.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what I found out!" The hyper purple haired girl cried out, her party looking to her questioningly.

"Well, I guess it was kinda obvious when Lady Vert transformed." IF noted immediately, Egi left even more out of the loop while Compa suddenly exchanged confusion for shock.

"No… you can't mean… she's…" Compa stuttered, 5pb quickly catching on to leave the doctor all alone in his ignorance.

"Oh come on, you can't leave me out of this!" Egi whined until two tiny hands grasped his shirt.

"I'm a goddess Egi and you are too!"

"Oh…EEEEEHHHHH!?"

* * *

Sat comfortably in the enclosed bedroom of the basilicom, the bug visor and dangerous zombie gashat sat healthily away from the rest in the room, the party alongside Vert, Shotaro and Philip were conversing.

"So we're both goddesses?" Egi asked, scratching the back of his neck habitually. "I don't think that should really make as much sense as it does…"

"The correct term would be a god Egi… I'd at least like to think that you'd know the gender differences." IF sighed, the boy in question raising his arms in surrender.

"Hey, I don't know if this place was any different. And to be fair, there have only been female CPU's."

"A proper question would be what happens now?" Vert enquired. "After all, we have not only the goddess that's been missing for Planeptune and we have a male CPU that also has a multitude of powers."

" _I do believe that I could answer that."_

"Is that you Histy!?" Neptune yelled, looking eagerly around the room until it settled in her mind that the voice wasn't actually in the room. "Oh yeah."

" _Please turn on the news. I'm fairly certain that what you see there will surprise you."_ At her insistence, Vert tapped furiously upon her keyboard, connected to the highest grade computer available on the market, and brought up a relatively trust worthy news site.

" **Today we find that a new section of Gamindustri has been suddenly created, despite the lack of conflict, and people are wondering what new evolutions to the gaming world will come with such an arrival. It appears that the new nation is more traditonal along the lines of Lowee and will focus on gaming software, but can they bring the people over to their side? Due to this decision, the people have been starting to call the leader 'The mysterious Game Heart'…**

"Wait, they're calling me game heart?" Egi repeated, looking down on his new acquisition. The dark blue gashat, two cartridges thick and decorated with stars like the night sky, didn't exactly look like it would bring about an entirely new nation of land.

" _That is correct. The nation is yours to do with as you wish, but the main goal is to have a large enough share energy to keep the nation at least stable. From what I can tell, your newest gashat, God of Gamindustri Generation X, utilises share energy as well, but that last transformation was powered by Neptune and Vert's energy. With your own, you won't become dependent on them."_

"That's so cool!" Neptune cheered. "We should go there right away!"

"I suppose if you do have a nation, then it would be a good idea to establish ourselves there, but don' we also need to finish gathering up all of the key fragments?" IF mentioned. "In fact, we also need to get lady Purple Heart back as a seen figure in Planeptune as well."

"Don't worry about that. You go off to that new place of yours and we'll have a little nosy around for those key fragments." Shotaro insisted, nudging his partner lightly with his elbow. "After all, we're pretty good when it comes to searching things up and investigating."

"Well I suppose that is inevitable that a rival CPU would have a nation to rule over, even if they weren't exactly a normal god." Vert lamented. "Nevertheless, I must ask you to visit again some time. It becomes so lonely when there aren't any people to entertain and I promise you that it won't be like it was this time."

"Of course we'll be back Miss Vert!" Compa cheerfully replied. "We'll visit as soon as we have everything sorted back home and at Egi's nation."

"Lovely. Then you best be on your way, shouldn't you?"

Watching the fleeing party, Shotaro looked on at the door for a few moments longer.

"Well, I guess it's time for next big case. Lady Vert, got any more thrillers like this?" The detective requested, stretching his arms. With lilting laughter, the goddess replied,

"I've got more cat cases for you to 'chase' up if you like."

"Shotaro, you should've expected that."

"Shut up Phillip."

* * *

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"So do you think this place will be nice? I'm scared it's going to be a wreck before we do anything with it…" Egi worried, yet a sharp smack to the side of the yellow bike from his rider jolted him out of his state.

"Don't worry Egi," IF told him, eyes remaining firmly glued on the path ahead. "It'll be fine. From what we saw on the TV, the nation seemed alright, but we should get you there as fast as we can and get a good game library going. Actually, does the place even have a name yet?"

"Ooh, ooh! How about the land of pink processing, sek-Egi!?" Neptune eagerly suggested, only to receive dull thrum of an engine in response.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" Egi replied. 'Plus, you just stole that idea from Planeptune and gave me a worse title than yours…'

"Silly Nep-Nep, in his CPU form, Egi is blue." Compa lightly chided. "You can't call it pink processing."

"Blue blast processing!"

"What even is that Nep?"

"Um… Genm?" 5pb suggested, before furiously shaking her head. "I can't really think of anything. The bike remained silent, until suddenly without rider input, Egi suddenly sped up.

"No, that might work. I know where we going now…"

"The land of Midnight majesty… Genmeer."

* * *

 **Game pause! Well, that's a thing now. This is probably going to deter a lot of you, but please, stick it out a little longer. So, my idea was that the God of Gamindustri generation X (My god, that's a mouthful.) has the power to convert share energy into Gashats and the driver, but only when the gashat is active in a driver of its own. the title of Genmeer was actually kind of last minute, because originally, it was going to be Ataria, but... Genm.**

 _ **Crazy doctor! (Jingle based on Donor song)**_

 **Heal as many patients as you can in the time limit, raising your hospital through the ranks until you're the number one doctor in the world!**

 _ **Deep dungeon diver!**_

 **Scour the dungeons and mineschafts in order to find the greatest treasures, defeating the monsters that threaten the earth!**

 _ **Shine idol! (Jingle based on Gracie star)**_

 **Lead your idol group to the top of the charts, gaining members, songs and costumes as you go!**


	17. 17 - I'm a nation leader!

**Yo. People don't seem to be completely freaking out,so looks like I'm in the clear... for now. Anyway, have you seen the new Chou superhero taisen? Lazer's coming back? there's a second Hiiro? Kamen sentai Gorider!? It's absolutely crazy! anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto: time to battle ninja with ninger!_

 _Naruto: Ex-aid, dye this world in your colours!_

 _Ex-aid: man, looks like we're in for a rampage._

 _Naruto: you're fine as long as they're cheering for you!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

Through the work of all of his friends, this was going to happen. A big park concert was being held with 5pb as the shining (Well, only) act, IF had managed to get it out on the internet that the 'mysterious game heart' was going to make his appearance and Compa had been stirring herself into a frenzy trying to make the best celebration party afterward. Fortunately, Egi was fairly good when it came to paperwork, so with only a minor amount of assistance, he had been able to storm through the required perquisites to setting up Genmeer. Needless to say, the workers who had been selected for his basilicom had been pleasantly surprised when he had been revealed to be a man and have such an unexpected transformation, but they held back any spiteful comments at least.

"My, I certainly never expected such opulence." Egi remarked, looking around at the area reserved for his own personal living quarters. The decision didn't seem to make sense; there was entirely room for a whole family and more to live here! Having been in an apartment for the majority of his time as a student, he was not used to having a house so readily available – and free – but with the light pastel colours and windows, it certainly made for a refreshing break. Placing himself on a lavish sofa, the doctor began to wring his hands.

"Calm down Egi, you'll be fine!" Neptune said, plonking herself next to him heavily. "You've totes got this!"

"But what if I don't?" He shot back, looking at the complimentary tea set left for his use on the coffee table. "I've never exactly had to talk to such a whole load of people… and I have to get them to convert to my land? Even potentially from yours?"

"Don't worry about that. You have a special appeal that others don't." IF reminded, pouring herself a cup as she sat down opposite. "If you only make games, then that means that you can get them on other platforms. Getting them on other platforms means that more people are likely to see and enjoy what you produce so would be intrigued enough to come here. They would be able to have faith in the goddess they already do and you as well." The reasoning was sound, yet his nervous movements were endless.

"Ooh, why don't you try out the shooty guy to calm yourself down?" Neptune suggested eagerly. The goddess… it was weird for them to think of the hyper girl as a powerful figure, reached into his coat, eliciting a noise of surprise from the boy as she pulled out the dark blue gashat. Placing it into his hand, the rider gave the cartridge a look of hesitation. It certainly had not been a fun experience when he had first used it, but if what had happened in the fight with the zombie gamer happened like he though it did, then the controlling aura had been suppressed, only to bring even greater darkness to the dangerous zombie gashat.

"Well, if I don't try, then I'll never know!" with a sudden burst of confidence, the doctor stood up, slamming his thumb onto the black button at the back.

 _ **BANGBANG SHOOTING!**_

"I'll do this with no respawns!" Egi declared, a breeze blowing his about as he span the gashat on his finger, lowering it down into the driver with a final flick."henshin."

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"I'm reporting no differences from expected procedure," Egi stated to his friends, inspecting each and every part of his chunky armour. "Full control is still available and no large obstruction to full capabilities is present. Proceeding with level 2.

 _ **GACCHA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **B-B-BANG! BANG-B-BANG! BANGBANG SHOOTING!**_

Stepping through the hologram into his level two form, kamen rider snipe looked down at the dark colours coating his body.

"Seems a bit… evil still, but manageable. After all, shooters aren't really known for their upstanding characters." Egi mused, rubbing the long neon green piece that fell over one eye. Neptune walked slowly around the shooting gamer, staying quiet until the very end of her inspection where she…

Yanked the small bang, drawing his head down.

"Hey, what the heck!?" Egi exclaimed, smacking the hyper goddess' hand away.

"What?" she replied indignantly. "It's so stupid looking I had to see if it was real! I couldn't exactly do that when you were Mr evillitchi, could I?"

"Okay, we should be starting soon and a whole bunch of people are gathering outside the balcony Egi." IF stated, a glance outside the window showing many intrigued NPCs waiting outside, whispering to each other on what to expect. Naturally, when something as unprecedented as the birth of a new goddess, one that was male as well, occurred, it resulted in a rather large turnout.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"I suppose it is go time." Egi sighed, pulling the sparkling navy gashat and clicking the button on the right side of the back.

 _ **GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!**_

* * *

The people were surprised when a bunch of differently coloured crystals flew out of the balcony window rather than the new god, lighting up the streets in a multitude of different lights. They were left in awe of the welcoming warmth and atmosphere left behind by the floating gems, but inside the basilicom, the party were watching with slight confusion.

"Um… I know your gashats summon some weird things at times, but what are these?" IF asked, 5pb and Compa too entranced by the glowing atmosphere left behind by the crystals. Neptune however, reaching out towards one, somehow managed to get one to fly towards her, the human purple heart absorbing it in a flash of purple light.

"Wow, I don't know but I feel strong as heck like this!" Neptune exclaimed, hopping around like a bunny on a sugar rush. "Those are some pretty OP summons my doctor!"

"Well, this just gets weirder and weirder." Egi remarked, flipping the double gashat with surprising simplicity. "Henshin!"

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

"I'm pretty sure something's meant to happen now." Compa said with a awkward laugh, no transformation occurring while a rhythmic thrum came out of the driver. Fortunately for them, the people waiting outside were all too happy to wonder and gossip and admire the nation that had sprung to life suddenly. With medieval themed housing and general aura, the place gave a somewhat traditional feel, not too dissimilar to Lowee in parts, though with less snow.

"Ah, I know!" Neptune yelled, stopping in her energetic bouncing and instead grabbing hold of the lever at the man's waist, pulling open to his indignation.

"Hey!"

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **LET'S HEART! MECCHA HEART! MUUCHA HEART! WHAT'S YOUR ART!?**_

 _ **I'M A GODDESS RIDER…**_

Just like before, the normal series of portraits circled him, yet there were now blank images thrown into the mix. One of those blank images came to stop in front of Egi, the doctor reaching out and tapping it. The grey burst off of the portrait, revealing a similar chibi face if it had been done in blue. He let out a smile as energy embraced him and as the face fell upon his own, he pushed his arms out.

"Ooh, you're emo!"

"Eh?"

The rest of his armour had become black, matching the dark theme set by the navy upon his head. Like in the form he had taken before, it had the white pulsing lines crossing his body, but such a look would not do if he was to make a good impression. Closing the driver once more, he patted the top before flicking it open.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

"Come on now, give me what you gave me before!"

 _ **GACHAA! GOD UP!**_

* * *

"Hey, when is he gonna show himself?"

"To be fair, the speech hasn't actually started yet, so it's not like he's late."

"Can he really be a CPU as a male? Can he actually make something different?"

"Well he has to if he wants to keep this place he's conjured up running."

There was no clue as to what to expect so far, other than old fashioned buildings and a small light show in the shape of summoned crystals, so when out of the balcony door a screen depicting a life sized silhouette came out rather than an actual person, it had left many confused.

 _ **GACCHA! GOD UP!**_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

"Woah, look at him…"

"He knows how to make a cool entrance at least."

"Looks like a fun man."

Walking through the screen came a figure, decked in night colours, yet highlighted by glowing white. The strange eyes painted onto goggles did little to draw away from the powerful presence he had.

"People of Gamindustri! I am the one you have called Game Heart and I welcome you all to Genmeer, the land of Midnight Majesty!" Egi welcomed with a single arm gesturing over the distance, a loud applause ringing out through the crowd. "I know what you may be thinking: am I to join in with the rivalry, held by the goddesses for so long? The answer is no. I shall not be competing with any of them."

"How do you expect to succeed!?" A single voice cried up to him from the centre of the huge gathering. "You have to be a part of the console war if you're a CPU!"

"Actually, I have an alternative plan, one known already by two of the CPUs." Egi calmly replied, sending the people into a whispering frenzy. "The way I shall rule over Genmeer has been agreed and accepted by both Green Heart of Leanbox… and Purple Heart of Planeptune."

"But she's been missing for ages now!" The same irritating voice yelled, those around him desperately wishing to move away. The Gamindustri gamer however kept his calm exterior, holding up a single hand.

"Yes, that is true. However, I have managed to get in contact with her during this period of disappearance and while she may not reveal herself just yet, she will return eventually and has given me her blessing." He replied smoothly, his soft, welcoming televised voice reaching the hearts of women throughout the landmasses. "I am willing to work with those who would accept me, where I provide games for all platforms and will not go against them. This means that you can remain with the goddess of your choosing while still supporting myself, leading to all prospering rather than attempting to outdo each other."

It was a sufficient enough shock to the system for many people. After all, the goddesses had been waging war for so long; it was hardly imaginable for them to get along. For this man to openly admit he wasn't going to compete, but help them all? It sounded like war profiteering, yet the man seemed far too genuine…

"To prove that such a thing is possible, I will begin to have conversations with both Planeptune and Leanbox, for they are ones I already have close relations with, before moving on to Lastation and Lowee. I ask that you stay patient until we can do such a thing." Egi informed, looking round the gathered populous. "Well with the stuffy part out of the way, how are we all doing today?"

A murmur, possibly positive, ran through the crowd. "That's good. After all, I don't want to seem like some sort of stuck up king or a demanding dictator. I was actually a doctor before all this; a pediatrician. I guess that made me a guy that wants people to just enjoy themselves and the games they play. Sure, I'll strive to be considered the best, but that doesn't mean I have to overthrow the other goddesses does it?"

" Now, I hope you'll enjoy yourselves as you explore this landmass, dive into the potential it has and perhaps choose to make this a lively place. After all, I'm not going to stop you if you bring your new consoles with you either." Ending with a flourish to applause, Egi stepped back into the cosy colours of the basilicom and sighed.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"That was surprisingly easy, considering that I was just talking to the entirety of the landmasses in order to convince them to move to my nation and place their faith in me so I can provide them with games of all things." He remarked, plonking down onto the sofa while Compa pieced together the grandiose display. Very soon, plates were shared, each party member relishing the delicious meals before their idol took to the stage.

"Don't worry about it, you took those people by storm!" Neptune declared, pointing her fork forcefully at the new god. "If they aren't moving their butts into Genmeer, then they're still packing!"

"Nep-Nep's right Egi. I've seen some of the games you play and they look really fun! You should be good if you just sell those." Compa added, 5pb nodding as she snacked away. She didn't really have the time to relax like everyone else, having to prepare herself for the big gig.

"But how am I meant to govern a new place if we'll be off to find the key fragments though?" Egi wondered, a piece of meat hovering just before his lips. "I can understand Neptune; she has her government already used to goddess-less work, but we're new."

"Toku – kick!"

"Gack-!"

Suddenly, a boot clad foot smashed into the side of his head, the small body following behind managing to bounce off of the surface while sending Egi into the wall. IF was immediately in combat position, quatars raised and ready to slash the invader to pieces, yet when she saw the full combatant, her grip wavered.

"Um, who are you?" she asked hesitantly, a beaming smile acting as her reply.

"Me? Oh, I'm Toei! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl happily introduced herself, the long red scarf flowing behind her despite the lack of wind. Red eyes beamed with glee under black long hair while a black jacket covered all but the center of her torso, leaving the mint green shirt beneath exposed.

"Hey, wait a sec! You've got a belt too! Why has everyone suddenly got a belt now?" Neptune yelled, crossing her arms and huffing in dissatisfaction. Toei tilted her head in confusion before her hand fell onto the red straps around her waist.

"That? That's the Toei Typhoon! It allows me to gather wind energy and then I can do super awesome stuff, like this! Satsu – punch!" With a fierce cry and the harsh sound of a hurricane, Toei sent a fist towards a random cup, the red segmented fan surrounded by silver at the front of her belt rapidly rotating.

"Yikes!" IF almost squealed as the china shrapnel missed her by mere centimeters before immediately blushing afterwards with a cough.

"Okay, so that's cool and all, but now that you've smashed one of our cups, why are you in our basilicom?" she asked the childish looking girl. Toei started, rummaging through her jacket before pulling out a variety of different papers.

"Were you not told yet? I'm going to be the one running the place while you're off on your wild adventures! Officially, I'm known as the oracle, but I hope we can be friends!" the newly recruited oracle announced, paired with a deep bow. Egi, left a little dazed by her actions, could only give an awkward laugh, rubbing the intensely painful area that had been kicked.

"Um, okay… welcome to the team I guess."

"Great! Now, we've got to get all your stuff onto the market first, because that way you can get some good shares in the hype. Then, we need to deal with the huge influx of people wanting to move in and getting all of the necessary work places filled. Policing and the basilicom is a must, but also general need workers have to be considered…"

Soon, the pair was quickly making heavy process into the hefty paperwork, leaving Compa, IF, Neptune and 5pb to sit at the side idly.

"You do know that you're gonna have to eventually do that entire sort of stuff too, right Nep?" IF reminded her friend, who simply kept her happy grin on at the grim prediction.

"Nah, it'll all be fine my dear Iffy. If they can live without me, then why would they need me? Nope, I'm just gonna kick back and watch my nation become the best, even if I'm now having to compete with Egi!"

"I mean, it's not like he's really going against you, or anyone, so you can both be the best, right?" Compa reasoned with a smile, passing out some of the pudding she had prepared earlier.

"So how fast do you think we can get… say 6 titles out onto the market then?" Egi asked his new advisor, already with a game plan stuck in his mind.

"Well seeing as we have that machine specially prepared for this occasion… I would say about 3 days to prototype, then maybe a week until full production?" Toei replied, scribbling down notes to be sent to the various people.

"Wait, what machine?" the doctor quickly interrupted, his interest peaked.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you did I?" the girl realised, a fist knocking her head. "When I first heard of this job, they already had this huge system in place that could take 'gashats' I think they're called, taking their data or adding new data. Nobody who was first hired new how to operate the stupid thing, but I managed to learn and now we can get a whole bunch of game data! I think at least. We've only been able to put stuff into them, but theoretically we should be able to get it out again."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, we had some blank cartridge things that we managed to mess about, so I'm assuming their the gashats the machine was talking about!"

"So you just need to have some gashats with data in and you could get the games from them?" Egi repeated, holding out the many different cartridges he had gathered. With a little cheer, Toei took them out of his hands, placing them into some space in her jacket.

"Yep, these are just like the ones we have! Okay, let's get making!

* * *

 **Game pause! so yeah, Toei's now a cute anime girl. What on earth have I unleashed on the world? We'll soon return to the canon very shortly, but I just wanted to introduce a character that maybe could be very interesting. After all, we're talking about Toei... all of Toei.**

 _ **SUPERSTAR KYURANGER!**_

 _ **A LA MODE PRECURE!**_

 _ **BREAKER GUNDAM!**_


	18. 18 - I'm a power finder!

**Yoho. I'm here and the switch is now out in the hands of the pubic! Woo! a portable that can be used with more power like a console through a extra dock. if we consider gamer drivers to be consoles then... the buggle driver is the switch... huh. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Become the Umi no ouja! Naruto!_

 _Naruto: Game select! this like a maryo party, become a superstar!_

 _Ex-aid: people are going to think you misspelt that._

 _Naruto: Doesn't matter for your fanbase though._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

 _ **BANGBANG SHOOTING!**_

 _ **CRAZY DOCTOR!**_

 _ **SHINE IDOL!**_

 _ **TADDLE QUEST!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **DEEP DUNGEON DIVER!**_

 _ **DOREMIFA BEAT!**_

And,

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

Play them all! Cross them for special bonuses! Clear them with no continues!

"This is… a pretty cool advert I guess."

"Come on Egi, have a bit more excitement! People are lapping it up!"

Egi and Toei had gone to work eagerly in the basilicom, the large glass windows allowing them a great view of the concert while they worked. With the oracle's special machine, it had taken little time to get the data required and with the influx of people for 5pb and to simply find a fresh new start, they were easily able to get the production lines rolling. Having the games on the internet stores already, the party had watched as Egi near glowed by the flow of share energy.

"Huh, well that's a first. I don't remember anyone mentioning glowing." He commented, raising a hand and watching the flickering aura. Neptune however, was face first on the sofa, a low groan escaping her.

"This is no fair… Egi's going all super saiyan and I feel like I fell through a mountain into a bed of flowers…" she complained, Compa sat at her side with a comforting arm.

"There, there Nep-Nep. You're a goddess, which means that because Egi is taking shares, you'll lose them." The nurse in training reasoned, making a small circle on the back of Neptune's hoodie.

"But I wasn't mean to take shares away was I? I was just meant to get some."

"That isn't entirely the case. It would make sense that the people in Planeptune, who haven't seen there goddess in a long time, would at least temporarily go to the one who was supposed to be in contact with her. If they can play any console they like and still play your games, that just sweetens the deal I guess." IF stated with a shrug from her seat.

"Woah, you're really smart! You could probably take my seat away from me!" Toei gushed with stars in her eyes, IF softly blushing at the praise. She wasn't often complimented on her intelligence, agents much preferring to talk of her strength on the field.

"Huh, I just remembered! I have to give you this Egi!" the black haired girl held out a bright red gashat, one that Egi happily took and pressed the button on.

 _ **SUPERSTAR KYURANGER!**_

"So I was thinking, if you have so many forms, what if they were all individual fighters, making a team to battle crime? Then I looked out in the night sky and it became intergalactic crime and then I went and made the team based on constellations and made nine of them, then I made it so they travelled the galaxy to fight evil, then the world had been taken over by an evil conqueror and they were rebels and-"

"Toei, you're rambling." Egi interrupted with a smile, the girl rubbing the back of her head awkwardly and giving out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh yeah… but after seeing your special ghost gashat and then coming up with all this, I had to make something special! I guess my fingers got a little carried away on the keyboard…" Egi's mind flashed back to that moment, a strange isolated memory with little context, or at least any he could recall.

" _A gashat based on yourself?" Egi questioned. "A little egotistical, isn't it?" a joking punch hit him on the shoulder._

" _Oh shut up." The ghost hunter said, all malice lost from the words. "Now, there's been tales of a spirit haunting Virtua forest and I've been dying to check it out! Bye now!"_

"Kaigan ghost…"

"Did you say something Egi?"

"No, no, never mind."

A sudden harsh rap came from the door, IF opening it, being the closest. A woman already decked out in the dark colours of Genmeer standing outside.

"A message has come from Lady Green Heart of Leanbox for Lord Game Heart. She is currently waiting downstairs for you." She spoke in a quiet conservative manner, bowing her head after her message. Egi moved to the door, shaking his coat slightly to remove the wrinkles.

"Thank you. Tell her that we shall be down in but a few short moments."

"Of course my lord."

Turning around as the door was closed, the doctor slipped the new gashat into a coat pocket, now lightened by the acquisition of a special inventory that allowed his to store gashats separately to the rest of his equipment. With a clap of his hands, he beckoned to the others,

"Shall we go?"

* * *

"I must say, though you do lack the advancements in technology, Genmeer is certainly an inviting land." Vert remarked, looking out onto the city below. Egi, sat opposite her with his party at the side, two steaming cups of tea between them. "Though the fact that you aren't even able to seat our friends is somewhat awkward.

"I hadn't been expecting any visitors just yet, so I didn't prepare appropriate seating. All of this is what the basilicom workers have pieced together." Egi admitted with a brief scratch to the back of his head. "I hope you could excuse us for this one time."

"Yeesh, you sound like a pair of gossiping grandmas. Can we get to the interesting part please?" Neptune moaned, still weakened by the sudden displacement of shares. She was silenced by a harsh glare from IF, allowing the pair to continue on.

"Well you see, I must be blunt. I need your help to recover the power I've lost as a goddess." The blonde stated, Egi nodding slowly.

"I cannot give you things such as exclusives just yet, not when I've preached about open markets." He replied, though Vert shook her head.

"No, that's not what I wish of you. It was on a day when I had been attending an event in secret and I was returning. I had managed to acquire many of the items I had been searching for, which naturally weighed me down; before I was struck down from an unseen assailant and when I woke up, my power had diminished."

"That is definitely a discerning story…" Egi said after a few moments of digestion. "Though in the brief period I have known of goddesses and CPUs, I have never heard of such a case occurring. Perhaps you have?"

"I didn't think it possible either." IF stated with troubled eyes.

"It hasn't happened that I know of." Compa added as well, 5pb just shaking her head.

"Wait, we can have our power sapped like a sentry!?" Neptune exclaimed, though not as loud as her usual vigour. "Where's the damn spy!?"

"Spy? You believe this to be the work of another nation? A secret organisation?" Vert asked, confused, yet the gamer waved her off.

"Most likely it's one of her many obscure references, but the idea is fairly possible." He dismissed, Neptune falling down from where she stood. "Have you per chance made any enemies of the other landmasses? Know of any rebellions or criminal syndicates?"

"None appear to me immediately…" the green goddess said with a sigh.

"Actually, lady Vert? What happens when you don't have your power?" Compa enquired, to which the Leanbox CPU smiled, if a small amount.

"Well I begin to age normally and am locked out of my Hard Drive Divinity. I suppose being next to Neptune allowed me to tap into a small part of her reserve, but with our Game heart here reducing both of our share count subconsciously, it has become lost to me.

"Oh, so you're a normal person? Like me, Iffy and 5pb?" Compa suggested, a slight tinkle to her eye.

"Exactly, hence why I need the power to stop the aging process. After all, you wouldn't want the CPU to end up like some old hag, would you? To lose both beauty and the chance to play future titles… it is fear itself." A bead of sweat trailed down both IF's and Egi's heads, both thinking in unison,

'She really likes games that much?'

"Compa, 5pb, tell me. Should I point out a few things?" the guild agent whispered to her friends.

"I think you should just leave it alone…" Compa replied.

"It's for the best…" 5pb added on, with a hesitant glance towards her homeland's goddess.

"So that is my reason. I hope you would be able to catch the culprit." Vert concluded, gloved hands resting upon the crystal table. "Who knows, perhaps you may also gain some extra popularity by assisting another CPU out?"

"Well I see no reason why we should deny you after having helped us thus far. We'll do all we can." Egi declared formally, followed by a stiff bow to which Vert giggled.

"My, I haven't seen such formality since I decided to explore Lowee. You mustn't be so stiff with me." Vert said, Egi happily sitting down. "I couldn't speak of this to my own basilicom, so thank you."

"You couldn't speak to the Leanbox Basilicom?" 5pb repeated, a cute little eep escaping her when the CPUs turned their eyes upon her.

"Yes, my little idol. I cannot relay details that could possibly cause concern to the public." Vert clarified.

"Oh, so the reason you were playing games in your room alone was…" IF began.

"Yes, so that I may avoid any contact as you suspect." In the agent's eyes, the Leanbox goddess gre higher and higher until…

"That and the new online game ruleset was updated, so I must simply check the changes."

A single sentence had never pushed anyone so low on IF's ladder before.

A sudden ringing brought IF out of her depression at how her dream goddess was actually a online games addict, checking each of her phones only to find that they were as silent as ever.

"Oh, apologies. That would be mine then." Vert excused herself, pulling out a lime green mobile before speaking into it casually.

"Yes? Shotaro, is that you?"

"You did? That's wonderful! Where are they now?"

"That may cause some issues… okay then. Please hold them off until we may arrive."

"Lady Vert? Who was that?" IF asked, a gleam appearing in Vert's purple eyes.

"Why, the very same enemy we were conversing about has appeared within Lowee! With enough speed, we could get there quicker than they can flee." Vert declared, to the party's shock. Egi abruptly stood off, a familiar yellow gashat in hand.

"Right then. Let's get moving. With my bike form, I can carry three people; Neptune, you should be good enough to still fly." Said girl groaned once more, flopping from her place on the floor.

"Why does it have to be me? What did I do as protagonist to end up the joke side character?"

"Dai-henshin!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"Hey, don't leave me here! It's dangerous to go alone, don't you know!?"

* * *

"Learning of the culprit was fairly easy, seeing as Yvoire decided to… speak up, when we had our special law enforcers question him over his involvement. Apparently a Lowee Evangelist had been in contact with him and seeing that evangelists weren't uncommon within Basilicoms in order to sway people to other goddesses, she had been dismissed; perhaps the idea of a spy was not too far. Her name was Conversation."

The party had made a trip towards the Halo Mountain on Shotaro's suggestion, apparently the place where the one who stole Vert's power had been taken. She was bringing everyone up to speed on the situation, but IF was left trailing behind in thought.

"The name rings a bell, but I just can't remember who it is… You know anything Nep?" she asked to the goddess flying overhead, everyone else safely secured to Egi.

"I must say, I do find it quite amusing that you would ask the girl with amnesia Iffy, but no." Purple Heart couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth at IF's fumbling. Neither 5pb nor Compa could recall it either.

"Evangelist eh? Guess someone wanted to take everyone else out of the race. Makes sense why the other three were spared." Egi piped up with a slight boost to his speed.

"You would believe that this was ordered by Lady White heart?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But if there's no car to cheer for, then you can only cheer for whose left or leave. Does tend to make a race way more boring though."

"It's like a mystery novel!" Compa exclaimed, tightening her grip around IF's body. "But why would they only try to go for Nep-nep and then spare lady Vert?"

"My best assumption is that they knew that I wanted no part in the console war, but deemed Neptune as an unknown threat." Vert explained, though she glimpsed down to the yellow steel of Egi's bike gamer. "Though your stance as a god and a new one at that may paint a target on you, regardless of console war involvement."

"Yeesh, taking out the new wheels before they can make a stance. No matter, no race was won without spilt oil!" Egi declared, a small wheelie added in.

"Yes, there have been."

"…Shut up."

* * *

They had made it through a couple of enemies and the dungeon ahead when they finally came across Shotaro, trying his best to hold off the hooded pink haired lady, though from the intense stare that burned between them, it didn't look as if it would stay as civil as it was for long.

"Look, I have my job and if that means an old lady like you doesn't move from this spot, then I still get my pay cheque at the end of the day." Shotaro informed the lady, causing her foot to grind into the earth below.

"Hey, who're you calling an old lady!?" she screamed irritably, Shotaro leaning on his metal shaft as he tutted.

"You know, there was a special memory I was experimenting with and I could've used it here; Mirror memory."

"Why you…! I'll burn you to ashes!" she stomped forward, only to be blocked by a pair of white walls that floated in the air, red slashes forming kanji on the front.

 **"Hold it!"**

 **"Objection!"**

Egi and Neptune both stood pointing in her general direction, If and Compa sweat dropping in the background. Vert and 5pb however, were debating something different.

"I'd say 6 out of ten. They should have used the same word."

"But lady Vert, they show off more of the reference."

"True, but they also lose some of the cool factor in doing so." Needless to say, Conversation was not happy.

"What are you still doing here!? I thought I'd left you to die!" she screamed in irritation, though Egi merely smirked.

"Conversation, evangelist for Lowee. You are charged with the crime of attempted murder through the use of poison against one Neptune of Planeptune. It is only through luck that I survived after ingesting that poison and Yvoire has already had his comeuppance; you are all that's left!" Egi announced, never leaving pose. Neptune was right there beside him her purple hair flowing in the wind.

"Yeah, how dare you try and kill me! We won't let you get away with it!"

"Oh, so you were just buying time for your goddesses to save you!?" she hissed at Shotaro, his hat pulled over his eyes without any form of hesitation.

"Like I said, I get my pay at the end of the day and you get your butt kicked by two goddesses and a _god_. Looks like you'll be having a good time!" he cheekily replied with a smirk of his own as Vert prepared her spear.

"Conversation was it? I would like to take back what you've taken from me." She stated firmly, much to the woman's surprise.

"Oh? And here I was taking you for naught but an Otaku sissy, but I suppose I must admit that you've done well."

"Please, never underestimate a gaming otaku would you?" Vert sarcastically remarked, Egi chuckling slightly.

"I mean look at me. I ended up a doctor and a god, not bad for the 'top high scores in the arcade' kind of guy." The doctor boasted, whipping out the red and orange gashats and spinning them casually.

"You know, your method of assassination was oddly close to a mystery game I had just cleared." Vert commented with a cruel smile, unfitting for a goddess that ruled peacefully over her land.

"Ooh, it's like Sherlock Vert!" If gushed, though blushed heavily when she realised she spoke aloud thanks to Compa and 5pb's laughter beside her.

"Yeah, and a gaming one too!" Compa added for more laughter, though Conversation was far less than amused.

"How dare a publisher make a mockery of me, turning my master plan into a pitiful game!" the hooded evangelist grumbled, spitting towards the ground. "I will take great joy in crushing them after dealing with the likes of you."

Soon, pink hair gave way to lilac, near white, as she grew in height to stand taller than the others. With every passing second, her skin became paler and paler while lava red eyes burned behind the shadows of her hood. A single hand whipped the garment off, leaving the witch-like clothing she wore exposed to the world, gently placing a black hat on top of her short hair.

"So that's your true form is it? Well I'm afraid you won't be crushing any publishers today." Vert declared, Egi stopping his spinning as he remembered.

"You're the one that attacked us in that cave the first time! I beat you with Bangbang shooting!" he cried, the witch turning his way with a smile.

"Why yes, but such tricks won't help keep you alive this time." She announced, though the god was left undisturbed.

"Actually, maybe they will. I've managed to muster up quite a few of them since the last time we did battle." He stated, Vert moving beside him.

"You've met this lady before?"

"Yes. She's this mean old lady that tried to take our key fragment we found before." Compa informed her, leading Vert to grip her lance harder.

"Yes well, I must repay you for last time ad trust me, I will kill you all on this day!" with a glimpse to his left and right, where the two goddesses and his party stood, Egi took the red gashat and held it up, a finger on the button.

 _ **SUPERSTAR KYURANGER!**_

* * *

 **Game pause! Mwah ha ha, movie war fusion reference that most of you probably haven't read! it's fine, you ain't really missing anything. I remember there was one person that didn't know who the pink haired lady was, but that should've been cleared up by now. Good day and good gaming all!**


	19. 19 - I'm an Arfoire fighter!

**Hello! This is a pre-emptive warning that we're reaching a dangerous point where I might not be able to upload weekly for a variety of reasons but mostly GODDAMN SCHOOL! I hope you can bear with me as we work through this rocky part. Also, Maximum Mighty X is both incredibly stupid and stupidly incredible. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Mission select! we're making waves Naruto!_

 _Naruto: so you're using Kyuranger alone? That kinda doesn't make sense..._

 _Ex-aid: Talk about Lucky! Urgh, that felt a bit weird in the mouth..._

 _Naruto: say it ten times fast! Kyunin kyukoku kyusenshi!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

As strange circular objects flowed out, various different scenarios depicted upon them, Egi smirked, his hair flowing in the breeze.

"henshin!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **SUPER –STAR, SAY THE CHANGE! SUPER –STAR! KYURANGER!**_

"Our new objective: Beat the boss of the level! Let's clear this with no continues!"

The doctor traded in his usual pink for a bright flame red, the HUD commonly found on his chest instead being replaced by black apart from a star just in front of his heart, the centre having a red circle with a lion proudly roaring from within. A stylised lion also made up his visor upon his helmet, dotted with stars as if it were made up of a galaxy.

 _ **KYU-SWORD!**_

"Right then, time to transform!" Neptune cheered, vanishing in a flash of purple light, only to be replaced by her more mature HDD form, which was quickly copied by Vert, brushing back a long pig-tail back, blue eyes glowed with tranquil fury.

"Conversation, if that even is your true name, prepare to face the might of 3 CPUs at once!" Purple Heart declared, raising her blade high as it gleamed in the bright sun's light. Despite the numbers and advantage that came with multiple CPUs, the witch did little to react apart from give a large maniacal laugh.

"Fools! Remember my name so that you may know who sent you all to hell. I am Arfoire!" with that said, she charged forward. A large spear materialised in her hand, the blade instantly launching towards Neptune, but it was deflected by the green haired goddess.

"Now then, allow me to repay you for taking my power!" Vert roared. "Slyhet spear!"

A green portal swirled into existence behind her, the goddess thrusting her hand forward towards Arfoire. At speeds faster than any cannon, a large lance came out of the portal, nailing the thief right in the stomach.

"And don't forget me! My luck stat's now EX!" Egi chimed in, bringing down the red blade from above. The blue edge collided with the witch, the momentum of his attack meaning that he rolled out of the sweeping horizontal strike she threw in instinct as retaliation.

"Out of the way Egi!" with the force of him turning causing his sword to slash Arfoire once more, Egi dodged to the side as with a vicious yell, IF launched forward with a drop kick while Compa sat back, dousing the witch in a strange cocktail of liquids.

"And for the main act…!" 5pb went wild upon her guitar, bringing forth a raging storm, but as the lightning rained down from above, Arfoire smiled complacently. Raising her weapon to the skies, the electricity was naturally attracted to the metal, gathering upon the end of her spear.

"I've learnt some new tricks as well!" she declared, bring down her weapon in a powerful arc. As the hefty spear collided with the ground, three separate streams of lightning slithered across the ground, striking Compa, IF and 5pb before jumping across to Egi, Vert and Neptune. Rather than end it there though, the witched poured in as much power as she could, the sudden surge of energy causing the battleground to glow with electricity.

"Right… We must remember… not to use… any sort of…. Elemental attacks!" Neptune gritted out through the pain. Both floating CPUs were brought back down to the ground, falling face first onto the earth as Arfoire eventually relented with her attack.

"Did you not hear me? I did warn you that you have to face a new me!" she taunted, followed by a haughty laugh. "Now is the time when you beg for you lives! I want to see you goddesses grovel!"

However, one little act went unnoticed by the witch. As Egi fell, the rider let his arm fall loosely at his side, though still holding his blade. The tip managed to grace one of the medals, causing it to jump into his body and surround him with a silver light.

 _ **KAIFUKU!**_

* * *

"Huh? I'm not dying?" Egi muttered deliriously before slapping the side of his helmet. "No, I'm not! And it's because of these things! Talk about lucky!" charging towards Arfoire, he brought his sword down upon her in a surprise attack, but rather than continue his attack, he latched onto Compa. With a heavy heave, the doctor tossed the girl by the back of her jumper, causing her to land upon one of the similarly coloured medals.

 _ **KAIFUKU!**_

"owwie…" the pink haired girl cutely moaned, rubbing her backside. "Egi? Why did you have to throw me?"

"Um… because I didn't want to accidently take the medal for myself?" Egi stated, though it was more of a question at that point. "It doesn't matter though, get to healing everyone!"

"Right!"

"Impudent fools! Don't think you ever stand a chance against me!" Arfoire yelled, shooting directly towards the nurse, but as Egi ran through several different medals, he intersected the attempted skewering with his sword.

 _ **MUSCLE-KA!**_

 _ **KOSOKU-KA!**_

 _ **CHOHATSU!**_

"Oi, Arfoire! Looking a bit dated aren't you!? Getting a bit slow in your age?" Egi taunted, beckoning her forward. He had no idea where the sudden taunting impulse came from, but if it meant that his friends weren't being turned into kebabs, then who was he to argue?

"I'll make you eat those words!" the witch roared, immediately turning her attention towards Egi, but as she thrusted, the man disappeared in a blur of red.

"Oops, maybe next time!" she was unable to turn fast enough to stop the sword that collided with her back, nor the second attack that carved her side. What was odder was how before, he had been only of average annoyance, yet now he was hitting far harder. Even as the other fighters stood, the red that tinted Arfoire's vision still focused purely on Egi.

"Right, we must strike while she's distracted!" Neptune directed, landing a devastating kick upon her back, only to get smacked out of the way by the spear as Arfoire swung around brutally, trying to hit the rider.

"Take another Slyhet spear!" Vert stated loudly, the large lance connecting easily and knocking Arfoire away from the red blur, eventually forming a single form of Egi, the red gashat already being put into his side slot.

"Let's finish this up ladies! IF, 5pb, Compa, let us deal with this!" he yelled back, IF crossing her arms with a small pout.

"Fine. Apparently we're not wanted." IF mumbled, sitting down petulantly upon the ground, Compa rubbing the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll get back in the spotlight in no time." She reassured, 5pb sat down next to IF.

"Well at least we weren't forgotten." She reasoned before placing her head in her palms. "Though I was the one that got everyone so hurt."

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **SUPERSTAR CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

"We shall end this together!" Vert rushed forward, Neptune not too far behind her. Egi meanwhile, leapt into the air, the Kyu sword glowing with immense power.

"Let's see how you deal with this!" the two goddesses alternated between their vicious strikes, piercing and carving away at Arfoire without care. At the apex of his jump, Egi did a small flip, his blade glowing ominously red.

"Regulous Impact!" a wave of crimson flew towards the witch, Vert and Neptune ducking out of the way as a meteor shower fell down from space along with it. The resulting dust cloud and explosion provided the dramatic backdrop as Egi lost the transformation, his doctor's coat flowing in the produced wind.

"Talk about lucky! I guess you couldn't handle the nine saviours known as the Kyurangers!" staggering to her feet, Arfoire wiped away the dirt and sweat that stained her.

"Ignoring the fact that there's 6 of you, don't count me out just yet!" she said. "So maybe I did underestimate you slightly, but half of your victory was formed of luck rather than true skill."

"Yet here you still are, beaten at the hands of not just CPUs, but humans too. I would appreciate my powers back, for I won't kill you in cold blood." Vert ordered, out of her transformation but still wielding her weapon. 5pb was quickly at her side, guitar threateningly held at the neck by the idol.

"Oh please, even as a game addict, you wish to be a goddess as well?" Arfoire scoffed. "You really do surprise me."

"Praise will get you nowhere." A slight appearance of a vein was enough to subtly show the witch's aggravation.

"You though I was praising you!?" she gritted out irritably, a strange yellow bubbling appearing at her wrist. "No matter, I shall show you the true power I now hold!"

"Tch, Just like an anime villain, holding back your final form just so you can yell 'This isn't even my final form!' It's pitiful." Purple Heart dismissed, leaning upon her blade. Only IF was able to see the strange malformation that happened to Arfoire though.

"Um guys, something strange is-" Her warning came too late though as giant tumours began to engulf her body, paired with maniacal laughter for a highly disturbing scene. The resulting humanoid monster had multiple versions of her original weapon gruesomely stabbed into its fingers, dragging thick trails into the hardened earth beneath. The strange material that made up her body would occasionally pulsate, a large cloud of fog coming with every heavy breath. Flesh wings gave great movements, lifting the monstrous Arfoire into the air with a mint green glow.

"Dear lord, what on earth is that?" Vert yelled out in disgust, covering her eyes with her forearm. She wasn't hesitant to transform again, though with the action came Neptune dropping onto her knees, panting.

"Ah yes, I must share the power of Neptune to transform!" She remarked, changing back and helping the other goddess back to her feet, but the damage was done; Neptune reverted back to her original form and slumped into the Leanbox CPU's side.

"Well, I guess this is all down to you folks." She commented slowly, each word marked by a deep breath. "I think the breath of the wild's just left me." With that, she fainted, IF at her side in seconds.

"Wait, both of the goddesses can't change!? What are we meant to do?" The agent cried, her arms shaking even as she held her quatars forward rebelliously. Egi had to act fast. Their opponent had managed to grow like one of the TV shows he used to watch, but this time, the only ones other than him left to beat her were two tired goddesses that couldn't access their godly power and three humans who would struggle with such a monstrous feat.

"Not only did I manage to absorb the power of Leanbox's goddess, I also found a most exciting new discovery. This virus, Bugster I believe it was called, has allowed me to grow into the number one strongest and most beautiful in the entirety of Gamindustri! Do I not look simply luxurious!?" Arfoire spoke in a slow warped voice, stroking the disfigured flesh as lovingly as she could with literal blades for nails.

"Okay first, please stop that before you traumatise the innocents." Egi replied, gently covering 5pb's eyes to her indignation. "Second, I think I've got just the right tools for this." Reaching into his pockets would produce both the Mighty Action X and God of Gamindustri Generation X gashats.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

 _ **GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!**_

Two screens appeared behind the man, sending out both the brown blocks and the glowing crystals around the area with waves of pink and navy pixels.

"Right then, let's get the goddesses some medicine!" easily taking Neptune into his arms due to her short stature and light weight, he held her just in front of a red crystal, the light burning within like a blaze. As soon as her flesh came into contact with the gem, it was absorb into her, giving Neptune an almost ethereal look.

Gently, lilac eyes opened to see Egi looking down loving as he carefully brought her to her feet. A moment of silence passed between them, 5pb, Compa and IF watching with baited breath as they gradually got closer until…

"Hey, that's just what I needed Doc! I feel like I could take on the world!" the hyperactive girl praised, patting Egi childishly on the head as he gave a relieved chuckle.

"That's great. If you carried on like some sort of love-struck zombie, then that would worry me." He replied, looking over his shoulder as Vert hesitantly touched another of the crystals before instantly transforming into her HDD form.

"I must say, these crystals of yours are quite good as a pick me up!" Vert exclaimed, adrenaline rushing each and every part of her body. Why, this is practically euphoric!"

"Well if you're going to leave so many of these things around, then don't mind if I partake as well!" Arfoire growled, sucking in to produce a swirling vortex that swallowed a huge amount of the crystals in. mere seconds later though, she was groaning in pain as Egi smashed several of the boxes, each of the items within flowing into the human trio.

"Come on, don't you know enemies can't use good guy power ups?" Egi condescendingly scolded.

 _ **MUSCLE - KA!**_

 _ **KOSOKU – KA!**_

 _ **KOTETSU – KA!**_

"Woah, I feel like I could break a building!" If gasped, stomping a single foot to create a massive spider web upon the ground.

"Steel… That makes me sound defensive." 5pb sighed, her fingers hovering just above the strings of her weapon. She would now be able to get in closer, not having to fear taking too much damage.

"WoahIfeelasifIjustatefifteenbagsofsugardon'taskmewhyfifteenjustacceptit!" Compa rapidly spat out, shaking in her boots. The way that she grasped her needle so tightly did not bode well for Arfoire, nor was the bright, psychotic smile situated upon her face.

"Okay then Neptune, I guess that just leaves us. Shall we do this together?" Egi invited, the navy gashat in hand. Standing up next to him, her sword pointed directly at Arfoire, the goddess of Planeptune took in a deep breath before crying out to the heavens,

"OI, BIG MONSTER THING! GET READY TO GET DUNKED ON!"

"Ha ha! Dai henshin!"

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **LET'S HEART! METCCHA HEART! MUUCHA HEART! WHAT'S YOUR ART!?**_

 _ **I'M A GODDESS RIDER…**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD UP!**_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

* * *

"Our objective: beat up the final boss' final form!" Purple heart announced, every party member surging forward towards the beast. Arfoire launched multiple spears at bullet speed towards them, but Compa was hopping around like a bunny on sugar, nearly plucking them out of the air.

"OhmygoshthisissocoolIdon'tevenwanttostopdon'tstopwon'tstopthebeat!" Compa yelled, hurriedly blasting off multiple acid shots and stabbing forward at speeds that almost made it appear as if there were tens of needles injecting at once.

"I'll end this in a single strike!" IF promised quietly, jumping with enhanced strength into the air right in front of the hideous face and stabbing forward, flames wrapping around her and lightning arcing wildly. Arfoire could only grunt in pain as the adventure repeatedly plunged her weapons into every available inch of flesh she could reach. Swinging her free arm, a stream of yellow gas escaped an orifice, forming odd, bulbous headed creatures.

"Go forth my minions, destroy them!" Arfoire ordered, but they were little more than cannon fodder as 5pb stood strong, strumming out a violent tune. No matter the weapon, strength of the strike or projectile that headed her way, the idol stood steady through the storm, bringing one of her own.

"It's time to rock! I hope you're all hungry!"

We mustn't sit idle as this continues!" Vert declared, the white clad goddess slicing through hordes of bugsters as she flew directly towards Arfoire, disappearing with the speeds she moved at.

"Ha, fleeing like the roach you are!?" the warped witch laughed until a sudden pain ripped through her body, Vert appearing in a blur behind the body of the beast. Five more cuts tore through her skin, happening faster than was possible for the eye to catch.

"Allow me to continue!" Neptune said, flying overhead, coming down with an arcing swing that nearly tore off an arm. With the left undefended, Arfoire was only able to try and chomp down on the goddess, a futile attempt as the goddess was able to dance around the monster as she cut her to shreds. Vert wasn't standing idly by either, weaving around acid rain to strike wherever she could.

"Why you little…! Hold still!" Arfoire raged, bringing her right arm ready to smack the flying goddesses down until with a sudden toss from 5pb, IF was launched into the air from where she had been trying to help stem the bugster flow. With a burst of flame straight upward sending the girl down , she slammed down with strength that was unfitting for her size, pinning the offending appendage down to the ground.

"Time to shine!" a hop had him on the limb, running along the tumorous arm to reach her face with little effort.

 _ **GASHACON SLICER!**_

With elegant movements, the Gamindustri gamer was able to quickly turn his scythe into a death saw of fury, spinning beyond the speed of sound. A harsh ringing came out as it grinded away at Arfoire flesh, which when combined with all of the other wounds she had been able to sustain, left the monster writhing in agony.

"No, this was meant to be my time to win! You were meant to die! How are able to overcome such power as mine!?" She roared, thrashing about despite her lack of movement capability.

"Power such as yours is artificial; you may never grow strong from strength that you take from others. The fact that you lost even with the powers of Green Heart and bugster, which I have had bad experiences with before, prove that you are anything but strong, no matter what." His last words were punctuated with a closing of his driver, flicking it back open moments later.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACCHA!**_

 _ **GOD OF – GENERATION CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

 **Game pause! Just for a little explanation, imagine Superstar Kyuranger using the jingle for Jet combat lvl. 3. In other news, I fell like I'm really stepping up the bad puns here, but now that I have a switch I couldn't help myself. Are any of you in the Kamen rider Amino? I'm there under the same name: Kamen rider Dimension. you should really come over if you haven't because you Might see me occasionally make a stupid joke.**

 _Next time OOOONNNN Kamen rider Dimension's profile!_

 ** _SYSTEM CALIBRATION COMPLETE_**

 ** _OWNER REGISTRATION COMPLETE_**

 ** _PURPOSE REGISTRATION COMPLETE_**

 ** _MAP UPDATE COMPLETE_**

 ** _GUILD BOARD CONNECTION COMPLETE_**

 ** _CHARGE COMPLETE_**

 ** _STANDING BY…_**

 ** _COMPLETE_**

"Hey…alright?...rythin…fu…ing?"

"A moment please… all systems functional. I apologise for any inconvenience. I am Mechanical Organism Designed for Events, Missions and Surprises, or MODEMS."

 **Sequestered in her room for nights upon end, what is Nepgear doing? Here comes a new challenger! MODEMS, what is your purpose? As the line between machine and man blurs, where does someone like him fit? When is going forward going too far? coming soon, Project Karakuri!**


	20. 20 - I'm a power returner!

**Hello guys! I'm back and we somehow managed to get this thing to 20 chapters! thank you for your support, when I first started doing this I expected to maybe get to 3 chapters then quit due to lack of interest, but here we are! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Game start: sunshine surfers! ride the waves Naruto!_

 _Naruto: it may be over, but it's time to return home Egi!_

 _Ex-aid: Looks like you're about to star an adventure when I end._

 _Naruto: yeah, but I don't think it's that kind of wave!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

As an orb leapt out of the brutally beaten mass, Vert leapt forward, reaching forward and engulfing it into her bosom. With a green glow, strength flooded into her system, a revitalising power allowing her to stand straight against Arfoire. As the final parts of orange flickered out of existence, Egi picked up the woman by the front of her thorny collar, staring her directly into her eyes.

"Arfoire, I repeat. You are under arrest for attempting to take a goddess' power and for attempted murder. Remain quiet and perhaps you may remain without any further harm." He stated firmly, the pants of Arfoire lessened as she gave one final rebellious glare, using the last of her strength to shake off his hand.

"It is no issue if the goddess of Leanbox has her power once more. I shall simply remove it from you later and crush you like the insects you are. Farewell for now, but know your demise will come very soon." Arfoire vowed, sending out a final burst of purple gas before disappearing into the cloud, no sight of her remaining as the foul substance dissipated.

"I'm happy that you managed to get your power back Vert." Purple Heart commented, both exhaustion and relief coming through her voice.

"Indeed. I must extend my gratitude to you all for assisting me in my time of need." The green goddess replied with a bow before turning to Shotaro. "You may feel free to leave. I'm sure that Philip is missing you."

"I can't say that it wasn't fun arguing with her and getting a cool show, so I won't see ya!" Shotaro said as he turned away, swinging the metal shaft onto his back as he headed back home. While he hadn't been involved in the fight, it was certainly entertaining to watch.

"It's too bad that we couldn't get any information out of her," IF lamented, pulling out one of many phones and rapidly tapping away. "But I guess I can have the guild on high alert for someone of her description."

"Why is it that all of the bad guys get to run away before we can beat them!?" Compa complained. "Do they all have some kind of mod or something!?"

"Well I can promise you this: if we ever meet again, then she won't be running away" Vert vowed with a clenched fist, staring off into the distance. Placing a calming hand onto her fellow goddess' shoulder, Purple Heart said,

"We should be glad that you at least managed to get your power back for now. You don't want to end up taking from me all the time do you?" Green heart smiled.

"Well now it'll be you having to try and feed off of my leftovers when I inevitably take all the shares for myself. After all, why should the people place their faith in a missing goddess when they can feast their eyes upon myself?" she rebutted, a competitive gleam appearing in Neptune's eyes.

"The fact that I've managed to keep the people interested for this long in my absence shows that I'm the one that they care about. Imagine what would happen should I reveal myself at this moment; they would flood in flocks to me and Egi." The purple haired CPU returned, grabbing a hold of Egi as he sighed; it was obvious what was to come next.

"I think that you'll find that he is being shared." Vert stated, drawing the poor doctor's over arm. "To hog him entirely to yourself would be foul play, would it not?"

"Foul is fair in this case."

"And fair is foul; you have no chance in winning this."

"What do you have that I don't!?"

"I think we all know the answer here!"

"I've been friends with Egi for a longer time than you!"

"But I'm sure he would prefer the attention of a much more mature woman then your childish self!"

Soon, the entire conversation had devolved into a simple tug of war with Egi in the centre, Compa giggling while IF and 5pb watched, transfixed. It wasn't often that you came across such a ludicrous sight, two all-powerful beings acting as if they were school girls fighting over a crush. Eventually shaking the pair off and righting his dishevelled coat, Egi coughed, moving to the human side for his own safety.

"Yes… I think it would be best if we all returned for now. We should rest after such a… unique experience." He declared, turning away to youthful laughter.

"I guess mister god can't handle a couple of girls!" IF quipped, only pausing in her laughter as Compa inspected the ground, rummaging around in the dirt.

"Compa, did you find something?" 5pb questioned, kneeling down beside the nurse in training as she dug up more and more.

"I think I have… let me just check…" finally, a shiny object emerged from the earth, its lustre less obvious thanks to the soil but still ethereally bright to the eye.

"Wait a moment… that's a key fragment! What on earth is it doing here buried!?" Egi exclaimed, taking the object into his hands and turning it around, taking in all of the features.

" _Allow me to explain."_

"Histoire, is that you?"

" _It has been a while since I spoke to you all apart from Egi and Lyrica. It is a pleasure to converse with you, Vert, IF."_ The voice replied politely, Vert turning her eyes to the side before focusing to the sky as the others had done.

"Is that you Histy!? I thought you were sealed away!?" Purple Heart exclaimed, bringing a nod from Vert.

"Oh, so you're the one known as Histy…" she stated, her resolve slightly weakened from before, despite all of the strange events that had occurred.

"Talk to me…?" 5pb asked before her mind flashed back to that time, the time when she had been so frightened…

* * *

 **With a rough crash, the idol tumbled next to Phillip's inert body, right at the foot of the bed. With the gashat forcibly removed from the belt, her transformation faded away, leaving her beaten and bruised next to the one she had so desperately tried to save.**

 **And Phillip.**

" **I'm sorry… I wasn't… strong enough…" She whispered, uninhibited tears rolling down her face while she looked at the discomforted face of Egi.**

" **Place the belt at his waist."**

" **Huh?" looking around for the possible source of the voice, 5pb was slightly frightened to find that there was no possible origin, yet it continued to whisper in its high pitch echo.**

" **Place it on Egi. Please." It implored and despite her reservations, she removed the driver and drew back the protective blankets, placing it at the doctor's belt line. Mere seconds after it had been attached, a bright light lit up the night sky, drawing attention from the other's to the roof top.**

 _ **GACHAA! GOD UP!**_

* * *

" _I am capable of communicating with you through the remnants of the key fragments you have found thus far."_ Histoire clarified.

"I suppose that's reasonable, but why was the key fragment buried underground?" Purple Heart questioned.

" _I do believe that it was one that Arfoire was carrying and dropped, where it could potentially have been buried in the intensity of your combat."_ She suggested in return, a fair excuse. _"I think she feared you collecting them all, so kept one on her at all times so that it would be impossible for you to accomplish your goals."_

"I guess that does explain why it would be right here." IF said, kicking the dirt back into the hole they had left in the middle of the field; barren as it was, they would still have to eventually have to put it into a much better state so that they could avoid all the hassle that came with questioning and people who were just a little too curious.

" _I warn you now, Arfoire's true power is the power to copy. Should she come into contact with any of the other goddesses, then it is very likely that she could possibly attain copies of them to do battle against you."_ Histoire warned, Vert sombrely looking to the ground.

"So even though I may have my powers returned to me, there is still the chance that she retained a copy for future use…" Vert concluded. "That is… a disturbing revelation."

" _Yes, Arfoire may alter the copied power and give it an entirely new form. With the addition of that virus, bugster… who knows what monstrosities may come from such a fusion."_

"I think I heard something about that once actually." Egi commented, mind thoughtful as he racked it for references. "I remember it being one of the lesser known jokes about Y2K, how because the computers were so broken, they would start spitting out viruses. "

"Y2K? What on earth is that?" Compa asked.

"Well, it was an event that had the entirety of my home world going crazy with the turn of the new millennia." The doctor explained.

"All of the computers were working fine, but had certain shortcuts in order to maximise the primitive technology we had compared to the likes of what I've seen here. They all used two digits in order to represent the year and when it came to two thousand, everyone didn't know what to do. It would go to two thousand, but the computers would recognise it as 00: the same as nineteen hundred. That would cause issues with calculations, important file organisations and much more and potentially 'could result in the end of the technological era.'"

"What? That sounds incredibly stupid. Who on earth would come up with that idea?" Purple Heart scoffed.

"That's not the issue here! The issue is I heard that bandied around at that time and considering that this world is all about the technology, perhaps it could be named in reference of that. I don't know why they would, but R4 was also used in reference to a game pirating software."

" _I simply fear that at one point she may take Neptune's power for her own. I wished to warn you before you could reach that stage."_ Histoire stated, Neptune swinging her sword in front of her bountiful chest.

"Well bring her my way, I will cut her down before she even has time to react!" the goddess of Planeptune announced.

" _That is reassuring Neptune. Please, continue searching for the rest of the key fragments; my time is up for now…"_ fading away, Histoire bid her final farewells until not even an echo remained, only silence broken by the occasional nature.

"Well, we can't hear her voice anymore." Compa confirmed.

"But the information we were able to receive will be highly valuable." Purple Heart added.

"I suppose that we should all be wary of having our powers removed from us at this point." Vert sighed. "We as CPUs the most." In a flash, the pair returned to their normal looks, troubled visages upon their faces. "What will you do now?"

"Most likely we should return to Genmeer to check up on how it is doing, followed by a detour to Planeptune before… making a course for Lowee." Egi decided.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." IF agreed, though a long drawn out moan came out of Neptune.

"Awwww, are we going home already? Why don't we have fun here for a little while longer?" she requested. "We stayed last tie and look at all of the fun we had! We even got a key fragment! That's like, everyone's win."

"Remember, Histoire asked us to collect all of the key fragments, so that should be our greatest priority." The agent reminded her. "As much as I would love to remain here with Lady Vert, we have to do what we have to do."

"Awwww… why are you so committed to the work you do Iffy?"

"Nep-Nep, we have to do this!"

"That's right…"

"And we can't stop now just because you can't be bothered to move. I'm certain that there are many other tasks that need to be finished before you can call this whole ordeal finished and it would be better if we went our separate ways for the moment Vert."

"Compa? 5pb? Egi!? Why are you all betraying me!? I thought we already used this gag!"

* * *

Watching as Neptune chased after her friends as they walked off into the distance, Vert let out one final sigh, pushing back her blond hair.

"I will have to keep an eye on the issue of Momus worship and these foul enemy discs from now on, but that is only a mere annoyance with my powers returned to me. Egi… Thank you. I shall definitely have to visit on a much better occasion."

* * *

Returning to the land of midnight majesty, they were astonished to see just how lively the place had become. People casually filled the streets with the joyful cries of playing children and happily conversing adults as they went about their business. Passing the stores, the stock within was a sight to behold, matching the displays of Leanbox, Lastation and Lowee, though Planeptune did have a slight advantage when it came to technology.

"Game Heart! I have to thank you for this new opportunity! My store wasn't doing too well in Lowee but now I'm here, business is booming!" one particular man declared, his sentiments echoed by others in the market square they passed through. Toei had done a specific job when it came to selecting the new stores, rejecting the more popular great chains in order to take in the smaller companies that were far outpaced by the bigger brands.

It had served to create a huge change in their business, people accepting the change and bringing their money along with them, meaning the smaller shops could support their families much better.

"Egi, you're like a superstar to these guys! They all love you!" Compa whispered, smiling as one of the children along the cobbled street ran over, a young girl, with a small pink flower in hand. Gratefully taking the small gift from her, the doctor rubbed the top of her head for a beaming smile before sending her back to play with her friends.

"I guess that there haven't been any new goddesses and nations since the original four, so things have always been the same for the majority of their lives. It would make sense that the new person on the block that brought about such strange changes would get a bit more attention at the moment. I'm sure they'll settle down eventually." Egi reasoned with a cheerful smile.

"Everything's all homemade and stuff too! Look! It's a specialised desert shop with a pudding offer!" Neptune gasped in amazement, rushing over and smushing her face against the glass. Seeing the goddess, the woman at the counter rushed into the kitchen behind before dashing out, a tray with cups of the desert in hand.

"Game Heart and company, here! A little thank you for giving us a chance!" she explained, thrusting out the tray before he could pull out his money. "Free of charge!"

"Oh no, I coul-" he began, only for Neptune to rip one of the small cups away and a spoon, eagerly chomping away without hesitation and regret. He simply laughed, as did he others in the party. "I guess we can't go back now, can we? Thank you very much!"

And so it would continue as they made their way through the medieval streets, receiving thank yous and various little gifts from the people of Genmeer until they eventually reached the Basilicom, where an energetic Toei awaited.

"Hey guys, look at what I made!" she declared, dragging Egi and 5pb, the closest, by the arms through the grand doors, with IF, Neptune and Compa left to follow quickly behind.

"Hey you two, do you think that maybe in some world, it would just be us doing this adventuring thing?" Neptune asked, receiving quizzical looks from the pair.

"What do you mean Nep?" IF returned, but the hyper girl just shook her head.

"Nah, never mind. It would probably just mean that Vert came with us."

* * *

Deep in the study that Toei had taken for herself and transformed into a lab filled with monitors and machinery, several different titles were put on display alongside differently coloured gashats in strange slots.

"I haven't finished the transfer yet, haven't actually started, but they're all going to be really cool games! What do you think of them!?" she asked excitedly, pulling out a random controller from Planeptune and sitting Egi in the chair right in front of the desk, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _ **FABULOUS FASHION!**_

"I noticed how popular the shine idol game was becoming and how they were all gushing about how cute the outfits were, so I decided to make a game where you're the head of a fashion brand and have to become the top designer!"

"Well that Gashat was from 5pb, so that means this should be her game in a way." Egi recommended, said idol blushing.

"Oh no, it's fine, really…"

"Ooh, did I tell you how well the 5pb DLC is doing? Everyone's eating it up! I put some of your famous designs to go against as the hardest brand in Fabulous fashion!" Toei informed her, causing an even greater blush to explode upon her face.

 _ **DREAM OF NiGHTS!**_

"Um, did you get a typo on there or something? It doesn't look right…" Neptune remarked, staring deep into the screen where a strange jester like creature flew across the night sky in a stream of sparkles.

"Not at all! I had a dream one time and there was this flying jester who said that all of my ideya were stolen and we had to find it to be able to have good dreams, so I shoved it all into this game for a really cool flying adventure!"

"To be fair, I do have a sister named MAGES., not Mages." 5pb admitted.

 _ **ATELIER SOPHIE!**_

"There was this really cool potion maker I met and she told me that there was so little representation of her job in games, so asked if I could whip something up and then this was made! I made sure to use a variety of different weapons, items and colours to make this a beautiful adventure! So what do you think!?" after a moment's deliberation, Egi gave a stern nod.

"To be frank… they seem great!"

* * *

 **Game pause! Don't worry, not all of this random titles for gashats are going to be used. I just decided that with a game company, you would have to make a wide variety of games or specialise in making a single great franchise; I chose the former. Next time, we get into a new world, colder and harsher than ever before and - did you just smash through the window!? stay tuned!**


	21. 21 - I'm a snow escaper!

**Hey guys! I feel like my goal right now is to become (at least) the biggest fanfic for the Neptunia/ Kamen rider section, which at the moment, I'm pretty sure is held by Kamen rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension road (ShadowBladeKnight) and with this, I'm around 70k. Huh, never really though of it like that. Anyway, welcome to Lowee, Let's go! (That's the first time I changed that in ages...)**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto: getting ready to change up the wave are we?_

 _Naruto: and you're off to the world of the Wii!_

 _Ex-aid: Chessranger? I think I'll stick with the game drive..._

 _Naruto: Don't count out the classics!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Show time!_

* * *

It was almost like Christmas.

Surrounded by a blanket of pure snow, trudging along through the frosted branches, the group made their way deep into Lowee, Compa shivering all the way.

I-I-Iffy…It's…free…freez…freezing here!" the nurse stuttered out, clutching herself tightly. Her jumper was just about the only thing appropriate for the sub-zero temperature, a skirt doing very little to ward off the merciless iced east winds.

"Yup. Lowee is perennially covered in snow. Here's your warmer." the agent explained, handing the poor girl what looked to be a blanket with holes cut through to allow the arms and head to be left uncovered. Draping the garment over herself, Compa gave IF a beaming grin.

"Thank you."

"5pb, don't feel the cold? I would be freezing if I wore something like that." Egi commented as he glanced upon the idol's attire. She did little to change her pop costume, adding only a teal scarf and gloves into the mix.

"Oh, I've had to preform without any warm stuff for concerts, so I kind of got used to it…" she admitted with a small blush brought on by the frost, staying close to the doctor. Egi had decided to go the full mile, replacing his doctor's coat with a black full winter jacket, yellow gloves, red scarf and a black bobble hat for fun, emblazoned with the words 'Level Up!' upon the front.

"Hey Nep, do you need one?" IF called out to the CPU, though turning around showed that she was happily frolicking through the snow like a hyperactive child, blowing into the air and watching the resulting cloud with amazement.

"Yay! Snow! Look, Look! Iffy, my breath is white! Dragon breath attack!" Neptune yelled out, running up to the brunette and blowing a huge cloud in her face.

"You know, there's a part of me that feels like the situation is familiar somehow, if a little less dangerous." Egi remarked, his mind flashing back to a different time…

* * *

 ** _D-D-DRAGO! KNI-KN-KN-KNIGHT! DRAGO-DRAGO-DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!_**

 ** _NEPTUNE!_**

 ** _IF!_**

 ** _COMPA!_**

 ** _LYRICA!_**

 _"I'm a fire breathing dragon; all of your arguments are invalid!" Neptune cheered, moving around like she imagined a dragon would do so. "Hear my fearsome roar!" The roar was made even more fearsome by the stream of blue flames she unleashed from the mouth that covered her head._

But that was a story for another time.

* * *

"Hey, hey Iffy! Do you want to build a snowman?" the purple haired girl asked in a singing voice, IF giving a sigh before walking over with Compa's hand in her own.

"I guess that's the best answer I'm going to get." She sighed.

'Wait, so Neptune is perfectly fine like that?' Egi wondered before he took his hat off.

No issue.

Removing the scarf?

No issue.

Getting rid of the gloves?

No issue.

Finally removing the coat and returning all the items into their respectful place in his inventory, bringing out his usual doctor's coat?

No issue at all.

"Hey guys, let us join!" he yelled out cheerfully, rushing over to where the trio had already began their foundations and soon there was no worries over finding the key fragments, no cares for urgency in order to make sure they weren't duped as they had been before and no cares for the time as they built up an impressive snowman, occasionally chucking the odd snowball that would start a small war between the party.

It was like Christmas.

* * *

Strolling into the opulence that was the Lowee Basilicom, the party found the place relatively lively despite the bitter coldness of the outside that would put off a great many people from leaving the safety of their own home heating. Neptune took the initiative, walking confidently up to the counter before asking the woman who stood behind the counter,

"Yo! Is lady White Heart around here?"

"Oh? So you wish to see Lady White Heart?" she responded with a bow of her head. The woman wore a brown French maid's costume, the hat resting upon blonde hair over inviting chocolate eyes.

"Why yes! There are a number of questions we would like to ask of her." Compa confirmed.

"Very well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Financier, lady White Heart's chamberlain." The now titled Financier greeted. "You are brave to weather the cold outside; we don't get too many who aren't locals around here because of it. Let me get you all something warm."

"Ooh, can I get a nice warm bowl of stewed pudding?" Neptune immediately requested as Compa's mouth began to water.

"I would be happy if I had a lovely cup of sugar topped with hot chocolate…" she remarked with a content smile while Egi shivered. It was hard to forget what had happened when the ditzy nurse had been allowed to go wild while under a sugar rush.

* * *

 _WowIfeelasifIjustatefifteenbagsofsugardon'taskmewhyfifteenjustacceptit!_

* * *

"I feel as if it would be best if you just brought us a tea kettle, overwise my companions may start treating this place like a restaurant." The god of Genmeer deadpanned with a sweatdrop, mirrored by Financier.

"Of course. I'll get it as fast as I can."

* * *

"And with a flick of his wrist, a beautiful bouquet of roses mystically appeared in his hand, Haruto giving the colourful gift to Koyomi…" sat within the heights of her basilicom, surrounded by windows that let all of the outside light in and offered a grandious view of her nation, Lady White Heart scribbled away upon her sheets.

Adjusting the white hat rimmed with brown and decorated by blue cloth upon her brown hair, she diligently worked away on the epic romance she had created, pouring all of her heart into the novel., so when the sudden rapping came upon her door, she was quick to jump up, shoving the book into one of her desk's drawers silently after much practice.

"Lady White Heart, we have some visitors that would like to converse with you." Her trusted chamberlain, Financier, called through the oak. Correcting her white ruffled coat covered in brown fur, she gave one glance to the mirror before responding.

"So they finally came. Let them enter."

"Hello there Lady White Heart! My name is Neptune and the rest here is-"

"Cut the introduction. I already know who you all are very well." White heart interrupted, stoic blue eyes gazing deep into Neptune's lilac.

"Really? Are we all like, super famous or something?" Neptune asked as Egi let his palm meet his face.

"Neptune, I appeared on TV as the most recent CPU, 5pb is a world renowned artist, IF is an experienced gild agent and you and Compa are the ones most commonly seen with us." He explained with a sigh. "It's only inevitable that a goddess would know of us."

"Yes, you're very famous." White Heart agreed.

"Heh, now you're just making me blush." Neptune remarked.

"Famous as messengers of Momus that is."

Silence came after the Lowee goddess' declaration, bad memories coming back from the manipulation of Arfoire only days prior.

"Wait, here too!?" Compa exclaimed as White Heart clicked, a group of heavily armoured soldiers coming out of all entrances and hiding places, though all positioned so that direct view of the work she had been doing upon her desk was impossible.

"Everyone, capture those heretics quickly." She ordered, the men responding quickly by grabbing a hold of the girls as they struggled greatly.

 _ **GASHACON BREAKER!**_

When meeting the strength of Egi's hammer however, they faltered quickly, leaving the entire party ready to fight.

"So they're the messengers of Momus." One of the many white garbed basilicom staff members commented as they all watched the chaos of the party fighting back against the army the goddess had brought in. "There's only one man and the rest are all children. Do you think he's corrupted them?"

"Don't be fooled by their looks. After all, look at Lady Blanc." Another replied until a third butted in.

"It can't be! He's the new CPU of that place Genmeer, Game Heart! Why would he be a messenger of Momus?" they scoffed as the rider pulled out his original gashat, pressing the button as he flicked it until it was upside down.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

Chocolate blocks flew out of the summoned screen, blocking each of the staff's pathways towards them, the rider giving a smirk as a breeze blew through his hair. "Henshin!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"Come on guys, keep up!" Egi taunted, batting away the next few who were foolish enough to be tricked by his bulkier stature. Hiding behind him, the girls all cowered, unwilling to attempt to fight back the men, but the numbers were unending as any available fighter joined in to back them against the side wall, with only the gamer left to protect them.

"Damnit, all of our weapons are meant to eliminate! 5pb, can your guitar do anything?" IF asked, the songstress shaking her head sadly.

"No… the songs are specifically meant to work against monsters and lightning will be fatal. I could only bash them against the head with it, but it's dangerous against stronger weapons…"

"Looks like you've gotten yourselves cornered." Blanc casually stated, looking bored if not anything else.

"Blanc, are you really serious? We're not messengers of Momus!" Egi questioned, but the same empty look was sent in his direction.

"Dead serious. I suppose that I'll just have to end your misery here too, Game Heart. What a ridiculous looking armour." She spat in return.

"Is her really serious about fighting like that?" the first member spoke aloud. "Looks like you can barely move in the thing."

Don't underestimate him! He has a normal armour that's just as powerful as any other CPU and who knows what else." The second shot back as he held his rifle forward. Placing his hand upon the driver's handle, Egi kept his hammer up threateningly.

"Right, I want you to not question anything I'm about to do and follow my orders." He ordered, not waiting for a reply as he swung the front open to reveal the purple screen. "Dai-henshin!"

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

Egi's armour broke apart, forcing the crowd blocking the original entrance back to avoid the flying pieces of metal that unveiled his level 2 action gamer form. Giving a sarcastic salute as green and purple energy gathered at his right leg, he turned, grabbing Compa and Neptune the hand.

"All together, run as fast as you can towards the window!"

The stained glass pane shone in the light produced by Egi's charged attack, the party dashing over to it before any of the soldiers could regain their bearings. They got dangerously closer by the second, with the people also moving to stop them in their tracks, but a single button press on the slot holder changed everything.

"Jump!"

 _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

With a loud crash, they all leapt through the now shattered glass as astonished bystanders watched in amazement if they weren't running away from the incoming shower of red, blue and yellow shards. Soldiers watched in confusion as they leapt a tremendous distance, falling a certain amount before a brown block like he had summoned before appeared beneath them for the party to jump off of.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

"Guards! Get them back under our grasp at all costs! We can't afford to have people like them running free in our nation!" Blanc roared, the staff members moving to chase after the fleeing group. Left alone in her room, she gave a glance to the shattered remains of one of her windows before sighing.

"To think it's only a matter of time before the choose to bloom red flowers onto the white snow here… even after they die it midnight black…"

* * *

Financier huffed as she forced her legs to run at speeds she had never done before.

"I better get moving quick… hopefully I can get to them first and get this whole mess sorted out soon…"

* * *

"That was incredibly dangerous if amazingly thrilling!" IF huffed, clutching onto Egi as she tried to catch her breath. They had retreated into a quiet alleyway, Egi removing his transformation once there were no signs of patrolling police to contend with.

"I'm starting to get sleepy though." Compa yawned, curling in on herself slightly. "How long have we been out?"

"We did arrive at the basilicom later than we usually would, seeing as we couldn't take the bike all of this way." Egi commented, looking down on the watch he had decided to purchase on a whim.

"But what do we do about sleeping? We didn't bring any sleeping bags and going into hotels means we could be caught…" 5pb worried, with fair reason. Going into visible areas or shops would mean that they would leave a trail that could be followed, one that the Lowee basilicom could chase down. If they chose not to go, they could potentially believe that they retreated back home as without any sleeping arrangements, the forests were too cold to lie without protection or fire in.

"We should make our way out of the city, but stay close to the edge." Egi decided, prompting them to follow his lead as he led them out of the walls in a twisting route. "It shouldn't be too far off, so we should focus on trying to find some allies willing to partner themselves with us."

"It's going to be much harder with the CPU against us though…" IF remarked, crossing her arms as they walked.

"Then we just need to prioritise getting ourselves some help then!" Neptune proudly declared. "We just need to jimmy the lock for a brand new stock of any old stuff to get us going! Party up to get us pumped to fight!"

"Oh tell me you're just kidding right!?"

"Egi don't encourage the reference."

What do you mean?"

And so they continued , with only their own banter to accompany them against the entirety of Lowee. They had faced problems before and now they could add going against a goddess' power to the list, but a CPU and the nation's forces all believing that they were heretics and determined to see their execution? That was a completely different scenario.

One that could turn out many ways…

* * *

Sat upon the top of one of the unique mushroom shaped houses, a man watched the rustling of the forests branches as birds flew out into the cold in order to find food and items for their nests. Despite the terrible conditions, there were a great variety of different berries that grew upon the bushes, meaning there was little competition for them to flourish. The man himself brushed the sugar from the donut he was eating off of his red jeans, standing up with a yawn as he put the remains of one back into its bag.

"Man, today is rather boring isn't it?" he commented to himself as he stretched. He had managed to content himself with a small amount of bird and people watching, but even that was bound to grow tiresome after a set amount of time. With a fearless leap, he startled the residents below as he landed just in front of their window, walking off with a jaunty wave.

"Today also seems colder than usual." Walking pat a newspaper stand, he gave a brief look to the front cover news, intrigued to see whatever drivel they had chosen to splash onto the front as incredible news.

 **New god of Gamindustri: a messenger of Momus corrupting the innocent?**

"Care to buy sir? Cheapest around these parts!" giving a shake of his head to the stand owner, he began to walk away backwards with another wave, turning around as he held up the newspaper in front of him so that it was hidden by his body.

"So there's been a new scandal?" it took a moment for the strange look of the main fighter in the image, somehow having been taken while the fight within the basilicom was occurring, to register with the man.

"Oh I see, it's one of us… that makes a lot of sense."

But what was one of them doing in this place? He had thought that the ghost was still wandering about the worlds, finding great new discoveries as Tsukasa had done. In fact, apparently there was also another version of him, an AR version, within a whole new world of his own.

"Ah yes, I remember when he told me about him while he spied on his counterpart." The man remarked, pushing back orange hair. "Part wolf and has Gai to help him."

"Excuse me! Have you seen these people!?" a voice cried out to him, causing the man to turn around and catch a maid to his stomach, knocking them both over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! The snow made me lose my grip and I… never mind." Pulling himself up before lending the woman a hand, she gestured to the newspaper in his hand.

"Did you see the people on the newspaper? I need to find them for something important." She urgently requested, drawing a raised eyebrow from the man.

"Why? I don't know them myself, but they don't exactly look the kind to be these Moomoo messengers or whatever." He returned, Financier giving a sigh of relief.

"It's nice to see another that thinks the same way! Wait, did you take that name from pocketed monstrosities? No, wrong topic. I need to find them as soon as possible so that I can help them! Do you know where they are!?"

"No, but perhaps I could help you in the search." He suggested, receiving a suspicious look before she submitted.

"You do look a lot more physically capable than me." She admitted. "So, what may I call you?"

In a surprise show of acrobatics, he leapt up onto one of the nearby rooftops, looking out into the wilderness outside of the main city.

"I have been called a few things in my life. Just call me…"

"…Okay then."

* * *

 **Game pause! Okay, that was nice. With Ex-aid, I'm sure there's a significance to the christmas holiday, but for the life of me, I just can't remember... Oh well, I'm sure it wasn't important. Next time is where the fun really kicks in, meet the faces that blend into the crowd! watch me again on sundays!**


	22. 22 - I'm a monster master!

**Welcome back guys! Was that first part good enough for you? Well maybe you'll like this even more, or hate it! this marks the point wher we chnange things up even more for maybe double the chaos in Lowee! I've also been thinking about my god gashat and maximum mighty; what would the evolved version be... Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Game start! Watch your backs, Wave is full of high level enemies!_

 _Naruto: A dragon!? A knight!? Are you becoming a hunter!?_

 _Ex-aid: You bet, one with a capital Z!_

 _Naruto... What does that even mean?_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"So there is one thing we can say for certain: the Lowee Basilicom is definitely helping Conversation or Arfoire, whatever she chooses to call herself." Egi declared as they trudged through the snow that lined the border of Lowee, the party looking for any answers they could find.

"Naturally. The fact that they still called us messengers of Momus means that they aren't getting their info from any of the normal sources offered by the guild; they had the news up for a bit that it was a misunderstanding." IF added, clutching her phone close to prevent the screen from being coated in a layer of snow.

"Yeah, but so what? There isn't much we can do at this point." Neptune moaned, curling into herself despite the fact that the hyper purple haired girl had been cheerfully frolicking about freely before.

"That's why we need allies! We need to find someone outside of the Basilicom's influence yet still able to make a difference." The brunette quickly answered. None of her regular contacts within Lowee were not associated with the Basilicom, meaning that the majority of them were out of the picture, but without them, the picture was fairly blank.

"Then our next objective would be to find a cool new teammate in the city… and hopefully a safe room with a warm stove." Compa stated with a small bounce. She had been unfortunate enough to lose her warmer in the battle of the Basilicom, so took to constant movement in order to keep herself warm

"Come on Compa, you know as well as the rest of us that won't be easy to do." Egi sighed, taking off his coat and draping it around the nurse's body to her delight. "We don't want you freezing either, so keep it on."

"There they are! In the forest!" the somewhat sweet moment was interrupted by a sudden cry from the exposed snowfield that led towards where they were, causing the team to jump in surprise. The doctor kept his Taddle quest gashat in hand for when he needed it, but was reluctant to do so after his previous 'dramatic exit'.

"You there! Put your hands behind your heads and get on the ground!" ordered one of the Lowee Basilicom staff, a multitude of guns pointed at them by the assisting Lowee army, composed entirely of girls.

"Hell no! The ground is cold and wet and mushy! I don't want to get dirty! Snow isn't white all the time, you know? So that's a no go." Neptune complained, but the white robed man wasn't to have a word of it.

"It would be wise if you gave up before it's too late." The staff member warned, IF scoffing as she stepped up.

"Oh? Are you going to fight us or is your pretty little shooting squad going to do it?" she taunted, a small smile appearing upon the man's face.

"Not us actually. Go! Dragon, I choose you!" with a wave of his hand, a fierce dragon arose from the enemy disc he held in his palm, growing larger by the second in the air. Landing with a heavy jolt, the brown humanoid gradually stood up to its full impressive height, spreading brown scaled wings wide as it roared towards the party. In response to the intimidation, the god of Genmeer remained stoic, holding the blue gashat he had in hand forward with a determined thrust.

"So Lowee were the ones who produced the monster discs…Know this! In the name of Genmeer, I shall destroy your Pokémon and show you the truth! I shall change our fate with my own hands!" Swinging his arms in a wide arc, Egi held the gashat near his head as he pressed the button, letting the cartridge fall upside down as he took it into his other hand to insert it.

 _ **TADDLE QUEST!**_

"Sorry my friends, I shan't allow those precious to me to fall into undeserving hands!" The rider yelled out pompously to the enemy as treasure chests filled the open space, a breeze blowing his hair about. "As a recognised god, I'll have you bowing to me in mere moments! Henshin!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"I have fought against vile beasts before and dragons far greater in malice, strength and agility have fallen to my blade. There is nothing I cannot cut!" the level 1 quest gamer announced, holding one armoured hand out as a circle of portraits surrounded him.

 _ **GASHACON SWORD!**_

"Alright then, Nep-Nep, I choose you!" Compa cheered, said girl taking a hop forward before transforming into her HDD form in a beam of light, startling the staff member as the goddess of Planeptune stood at her full glory, black blade pointing towards the dragon with ferocity in her glowing eyes.

"I shall show no mercy to a monster! Pika!" Purple Heart announced.

"Um, 5pb, do you want me to say that or something?" If questioned wither quatars out, the songstress giving a shake of her head.

"No, really, you're fine…"

"Wait, two transformed?" the staff member said in distress. Even the armed soldiers were beginning to hesitate slightly, their guns shivering in their grasps. "We were only told of one and he still has another change… No matter! Through rigorous training and dedication, people and monsters can become stronger than no one else, the very best like no one ever was! I've lived and trained with my fighting monster and that will never change, no matter what! Messengers of Momus, We will grind you with our superior power! Dragonoid, Burn mite!"

With a growl of agreement, the dragon rose into the air, knocking the group into a more open space with a heavy swipe of his claws. It would not do to start a forest fire, as it would definitely have happened when the dragon circled around, spewing out a great tide of fire.

Holding his left hand up, Egi blocked the attack with his blue shield, withstanding the intense blaze with only the force he could muster. Taking advantage of the time it took to regain its breath after, he leapt up, slashing it on the face before vaulting off of its snout.

"I am Kamen rider Brave! Let this name be one that you'll take with you to the grave! IF, please assist me!" the agent was by his side in a flash, the pair soaring into the sky in sync with flames dancing around their weapons after Egi tapped the blue B button. Their attack on the titan was stopped by the Dragonoid turning slightly, letting its wings take the brunt of the attack to little effect.

"Right then, wings are resistant to fire." If noted, turning to the rider beside her who had yet to show any form of emotion in his actions. "What are we going to do now then?"

"The answer, my dear, is simple. If he holds no regard to fire, let him eat ice!" a quick tap of the orange A button had the blade of his sword spin around, showing a frosty white rather than the previous glowing red.

 _ **KO-CHIN!**_

Following the change with a push of the B button once more, the knight rushed forward to where the dragon stood in guard, dodging the incoming stomp of a reptilian foot to slash in a wide arc, the brown monster recoiling from the biting frost.

"Allow me to continue by proceeding to level 2!"

 _ **GACCHA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**_

Stepping through the projected screen with regal grace, the Dragonoid stumbled back as a spray of armour was sent in its direction, leaving Brave in level 2 with full agility. Taking his gashat out of the driver and placing it into the second slot, he let IF dash around the beast as energy gathered at his leg with a push of the slot's button.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

"Foul beast, meet your end!" with another jump, Egi shot out his leg as IF came forward with a sparking slice to the dragon's under belly, crushing its head and slicing it open to the agony of the beast. That wasn't the only threat they had to face as the soldiers decided to step up, gathering their resolve despite the beat down that happened right in front of them. It was almost like a sea of red and black, steel shining in the day's light as they all prepared to fire on the party. Neptune, 5pb and Compa had been doing their best to hold them off but there was only so much a goddess could do against an entire army.

 _ **DOREMIFA BEAT!**_

"This may very well be a highly formidable battle. Let us take this to a more suitable battle ground." Egi suggested.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

* * *

"Where are we now!?" the staff member growled, having lost his best friend to this villain and his brainwashed harem. He had found Dragonoid when it was but a mere babe, unable to fend for himself in the frosty forest, targeted by many of the other creatures that resided within knowing what he would grow up to be. The sight was pitiful and from that day onward, he trained alongside the Dragonoid to become stronger and more heroic than those other animals could ever believe.

Years and years past as they shot through the ranks, becoming one of the more formidable pairs that would battle for the sake of their landmass. Despite the initial fears of the people that learnt he battled alongside a dragon, he had grown to be a respected monster, of which there were few.

To know that he was killed in cold blood by this true monster, who would go around proclaiming himself to be a god and CPU on the same level as Lady White Heart and turn what were most likely innocent girls into love-struck puppies that would follow his every command without a care, it was painful.

The place they had landed in was desolate, a barren ancient battlefield filled with scattered arrows forged in times untold. The broken remains of a castle stood in the distant, a remnant of a far greater period and the ground was scarred by black magic that would corrupt and corrode all that it touched.

"We are in a place worthy of our battle. One where such cretins as you who would believe all that you are told without hesitation die by the second." Egi scoffed, drawing strange glances from the rest of his party. That was a little step too far, even for the callous nature that appeared with Taddle Quest.

"And what would you know!? You clearly don't know the meaning of the trust we hold in our goddess!" one particularly brave soldier spat, stepping out of rank. "Fami worked so hard to become the best with Dragonoid and here you come crushing his hopes of a unified world! What is it? Justice?"

"Nes…" the Basilicom staff member whispered. To many, he was only known as one of the many men that resided within the business hall, a faceless hand in the crowd, just like his best friend was in the army. It was common practice for those who were to work in such places to acquire a special camouflaging device that would hide their true identities in the case that someone were to be specifically targeted, which allowed for even reformed criminals to gain a new lease on life.

Neselia, known as Nes to her specially close friends, had chanced upon Famistal by luck, accidently colliding with each other on the streets. Soon, they were talking and later, sharing their hopes and dreams for the future. Nes had fallen in love with Fami's idea of becoming one with his fighting monster and Fami originally didn't know how to act; it was only recently that he had become happy to show his full happiness at another willing to have faith in him.

"What on earth are you blabbing on about? I slew that which threatened my friends as any rightful knight should do!" Objected Egi, taking the yellow gashat and inserting it into the second slot as Nes held her rifle directly towards him.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**_

 _ **AGACCHA!**_

 _ **DO-DO-DO-RE-MI-FA-SO-LA-TI-DO! OKAY! DO-RE-MI-FA BEAT!**_

"That! You feel as if what you're doing is right without checking whether anyone else is being hurt by it!" the girl responded with righteous fury. "We'll beat you here and now to show you the error of your ways!"

"Nes… Yes! Together we shall become greater than the best!" Naturally, having lost their strongest card and being given access to only the most basic of weaponry provided to all of the basilicom members and army soldiers, their attacks did little to faze Egi, who remained stock still as they fruitlessly assaulted his blue and gold being. Stood to the side, his party remained inactive, putting their weapons away as Neptune changed back into her normal self.

"Um, what's up with Egi? He's kinda…weird right now." She questioned aloud.

"I think… he's noticed something." If replied, squinting as she looked onto the one sided battle, other soldiers having lowered their armaments to simply watch as the event unfolded. "there's something different about him for sure, but he wants to be normal."

* * *

" **This is outrageous! To think that they would challenge my judgement as if they were my peers! Why do you halt my hand? Let me show them our true might!"**

" **Yo dude, what's with the rush? Let's see how the other drivers do before targeting their wheels. We've got the race in the bag, so why not watch for a moment?"**

" **That kind of tactic is what gets you killed out there. To claim our objective, we should be trying to protect our teammates!"**

" **Come on, think about how lucky we are right now! We could gain some serious points with Lowee if we can chance upon the right thing!"**

" **So G, you're the head h** **ere. What's your decision?"**

"... **I have decided."**

* * *

With a slide of the turntable upon his left forearm, a wave of sound burst out of the golden speaker on his shoulder, forcing Fami and Nes back. Holding his blade high in the air, Egi towered above the two fallen friends, who clung onto each other for what they believed to be the last time in their earthbound lives. His team watched in anticipation, questioning what he would do, their answer coming seconds later when he slammed the Gashacon sword down…

Into the earth.

"We're still alive?" Fami whispered in pure astonishment, looking up to the rider as emotionless eyes looked down upon them.

"I have given it some thought and I shall see you as my equals, my kin. Should you ever decide to come to Genmeer, head for the Basilicom, where if I am there, I shall welcome you with open arms." The response was a little gruff, Brave resting his hands upon the sword that was stabbed into the brittle earth beneath.

"Ha ha! I knew that Egi was in there!" Neptune cheered happily until she took an elbow to the side. "What was that for?"

"Stay quiet. You're ruining the atmosphere!" If hissed, turning back to the conversation in front of them.

"Why would you do that though? We were specifically hired to bring you in for being messengers of Momus." Fami remarked in disbelief, a chuckle coming from the quest gamer.

"Aye, that you were. That doesn't mean that I can't come to realisations myself." He replied. "You have indeed shown me the error of my ways; to think that my actions were selfish was something I would ever come to admit when my purpose as a doctor is to help others… I must at this point. Even in the face of adversity, when your enemy was no doubt far greater than you could ever become, you kept hope that you could overcome me. I suppose I was in this case playing the Satan rather than the hero, wasn't I?"

" Yes you were!" Nes happily agreed before holding a hand to her mouth. "Um, I'm sorry, you're a CPU too! I shouldn't speak to you like that!"

"Oh please, refer to me in any way you want, distasteful or not! All I ask is that you know we aren't messengers of Momus." Egi dismissed with a chuckle, closing the driver and pulling out the pair of gashats within.

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

"That… would be a difficult task. Lady Blanc is a very stubborn goddess." Fami admitted, ignoring the shocked gasps from the army around him. It was very rare for one of the basilicom members to blatantly talk foul of their leader, no matter how menial it was.

"I see. Then go home and say I beat you by going full Gamindustri gamer. If she kept up with her news, she should know what that means. Perhaps I may see you around sometime?" Holding out his hands to the two, Nes and Fami looked at each other briefly before taking them in a firm handshake, much to the relief of Egi's party.

"Girls! We fall back now! We have our orders from a god!" Nes instructed, the rest all saluting before they began to trudge back home, gossiping and laughing like any normal bunch of girls, though Egi did have a tingle in the back of his mind that said they were gossiping about him.

"Alright Egi! Way to go!" Neptune yelled as the rest of the girls rushed p to meet him. It only took second until a harsh fist hit his stomach, courtesy of IF, but for some reason, the rider could only smile.

"I pretty much deserved that."

* * *

Sat in the treetops some space away, The man sat next to Financier in the treetops, the maid like chamberlain shivering from the height.

"Dare I ask why you brought me here and why you didn't just tell me when you found them?" She asked, receiving a cheeky grin and an offer of a donut.

"Why, I just wanted to show you that even when some should despair, there will always be hope."

* * *

 **Game Pause! so, what do you think? What was that weird section about? Let's just say, the further away we go, the closer we get to home. Also, if that didn't tell you who the man was... *slow clap* i know it wasn't the best, but at least give it some thought. don't forget to check me out on sundays!**


	23. 23 - I'm a Wizard Gamer!

**Yo! With this, I can officially say that I am now the biggest story on Kamen rider - Neptunia (Until one of those people who upload like, 7k chapters manage to blow me out of the park) yay! Let's not stop here though, there's way more to come! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Let's game! Meccha game! Muucha game! What's your name!? I'm a wave defender!_

 _Naruto: Magician of the ring! last hope he will bring! Egi, don't get confused-please!_

 _Ex-aid: Sure thing! i'll make sure to be choine!_

 _Naruto: And I'll take care of the water!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

After the eventful scenario with Nes and Fami, the party slowly edged their way towards the outer walls of Lowee, now left with much less security that would attempt to obliterate them immediately. Left reeling after the great walk, Compa huffed as she slowed to a stop.

"I… don't think I can… move any more…" she whined, Neptune falling back to stay by the nurse in training's side.

"Are you alright to carry on for just a tiny bit longer?" she asked in concern, resting a hand on Compa's shoulder. "If you need it, I could transform and carry you along."

"Don't worry about me Nep-Nep. I just need to take a small rest." Compa said, finally getting her breath back as she stood up straight.

"C'mon, you know you want to." The purple haired goddess claimed, sidling up to Compa with a little shuffle. "It's okay to let you're true feelings out, we're all friends here; no need to be shy or anything. I get a whole bunch more power and I can fly, so there's no worries there." Against all concerns for subtlety, a flash of light denoted Neptune's change into Purple heart, Egi and IF instantly crouching low and looking around.

"Neptune, are you stupid?" the agent harshly whispered, grabbing the goddess by her collar. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"What's the matter Iffy? You seem so serious?" Purple heart questioned back, Egi placing a palm to his forehead with a pronounced sigh.

"Neptune, the only thing you could do to be more obvious is transform with my belt and that freaking sings!" he hissed.

"What was that? Did anyone else see a sudden bright light there?" a voice asked in the distance, the doctor giving a slight wince.

"I should've expected there to be a reinforcement group on the way. Nes and Fami probably haven't been able to stop anything with their report, so people are going to continue thinking we're easy pickings." He mumbled to himself, though perfectly audible to the other girls.

"I… I'm sorry, but I thought that with the lack of immediate security, Nes and Fami would've scared them away." Purple Heart apologised with her head down, Egi giving another exasperated sigh before waving her off.

"So now we need to get away with max speed, but where do we go?" IF asked, only to be answered by a youthful declaration from behind.

"It looks like you could do with a bit of help!" turning around, the party were faced with a rather intriguing person, a tan skinned girl with brilliant emerald eyes and blonde, spiked hair worn with a white and black themed hat. Gold goggles with green lenses sat upon the cap and pointed canine ears poked out on top. The girl had white body markings with a black and white tail idly wagging from side to side.

Wearing a white vest with green detailing and three straps over the chest,with a big, loose neck/collar, she also had white loose gloves with green detailing and gold bracelets, slightly puffed white shorts with an orange and gold belt, CC2 proudly emblazoned on it, and white and green boots, all added onto the black spandex she wore underneath.

"The name's CC2. I've been asked to help you out." The newly titled CC2 declared with a huge grin. "I'd like to politely ask you to take down your arms."

IF, naturally the most paranoid out of the group, continued to hold out her quatars ready to fight, her green eyes narrowing into slits as she stared down the sudden arrival.

"How do we know that you aren't just going to turn us into the Basilicom as soon as we drop our weapons?" she replied, CC2 just giving a shrug.

"Fair enough. I guess I just have to say, trust me. I ain't got any prof to flaunt about, but I'd like to think I was an honest gal!" the fox tailed girl cheerfully remarked, paired with a thumbs up that somehow managed to make the sun glint off of her teeth.

"Iffy, I don't think we have a choice here." Compa commented from behind the brunette. "Besides, I don't think bad people would come out in front of us so openly."

Neptune instead took a rather intimate approach, Purple heart moving forward and tenderly stroking the tail and ears of CC2, giving IF her patented puppy dog eyes enhanced by the great power of the CPU.

"Yeah, and people with such soft fluffy ears and tail can't be that bad, can they?" she reasoned. In response, CC" gave a loud chuckle.

"Oh Neptune, even in goddess form or in any realm, you still act the exact same." She stated. "And I really do appreciate the comment on my ears and tail, but they're unfortunately fake."

"But how do they move?" 5pb asked, CC" giving a shake of both before answering.

"Come on now miss idol, someone like you should know that every girl has their secrets."

"Oh yeah…. Huh!?"

"Realm? So you're saying that you're also from another place too?" Egi questioned. "I remember Neptune speaking about this Tekken girl that said she was from a different dimension, there's me naturally, the bugster potentially… that's a fair amount of dimensional distortion."

"You've got that look in your eyes; you've definitely met others like me haven't you?" the tan girl returned.

"I guess I can trust you, seeing as everyone else has gotten so comfortable with you." IF eventually conceded. "I'm sorry for acting so doubtful then." If CC2 had been in any way offended, she didn't show it as she kept her smile.

"Don't worry about that. The most important thing right now is getting you lot away from here." She declared, grabbing a hold of Purple Heart's hand as the leader of Planeptune returned to her normal form. "Everyone, follow me!"

What followed was a surprising twist of tunnels, back paths and stealthy routes right through the Lowee forces, Egi shaking in his boots the entire way. While he was certain that if he really needed to, he could make his way through using brute force, such a method wouldn't really serve to make a good impression.

Gradually, they made their way to an open plain, CC2 coming to a stop right in the centre.

"Well, looks like the train has arrived. Someone will be here shortly to meet you all."

"Wait, aren't you going to stay too CC2?" Neptune asked, a sad pout on her face. She had become relatively good friends in the short bursts of time they had been able to talk.

"Nah. Actually, one of the guys you're seeing should be here to send me off again. I was just told to bring you lot here and nothing more." The dog girl clarified, searching the winter forest until her eyes landed on a pair quickly approaching. "Here they are!"

The crunching of snow between feet signalled the appearance of the pair to the group, one woman dressed in a brown maid's costume with all of the accessories and the other, a man wearing a white shirt decorated with crimson patterns under a black jacket, red trousers connecting to what appeared to be a handprint upon his belt.

"It's nice to meet you all again." Financier greeted politely, a small curtsey accompanying , while the man simply gave a small wave, chomping down on a sugared donut. "Ah yes, this is my… assistant, Haruto."

"Pleasure to meet you all." He added, turning to CC2 with a small bag. "Looks like you've done your job for now. Ready to pack up and leave?"

"You betcha! I'll catch you guys later, okay?" giving one final wave, CC2 turned to Haruto once more, taking the bag for herself, giving one glimpse in before grinning like a madman. Haruto took a ring, placing it on his right hand's middle finger before placing it onto the handprint that acted as his belt's buckle, the ring's gemstone glowing with a beige brilliance.

 _ **CONNECT! PLEASE!**_

Gently placing his ringed hand out to the side, a portal quickly grew into existence, a complex amalgamation of different runes connected to a centre face like image, all pulsating with power to the amazement of Neptune and Compa. First hesitantly touching the patterns before sticking the entirety of her hand in without issue, CC2 gave a wink as she leapt through, the magic disappearing soon after.

"Woah, can anyone do that!? How can I get one!?" Neptune gushed, tugging on Haruto's jacket sleeve until the man pushed her off in irritation, correcting is collar before giving a slight cough.

"It's not as easy as I can make it out to be." He clarified. "Allow me to tell you something only very few know, even Financier will be hearing this for the first time. I am a special, having gone under many names. I was once called the ringed magician, another time, the final hope after despair. My more common name however is Haruto Soma, also known as Kamen rider Wizard."

* * *

"I decided to employ the help of Cyberconnect 2 in order to get you all here before me as I had a favour to ask of you." Financier explained, followed by a small scratch of her neck. "Well I say that, but it was Haruto who somehow managed to get her from wherever she came from."

"Don't worry miss Fancy air, he's a kamen rider." Neptune reassured. "You can't know why or how they can do anything and everything, only accept."

"Well I did have a friend actually, one that's able to and has, travelled across multiple different world. He'll often regale the rest of us with the different people he meets along the way and it just so happened that I remembered him speaking of a very skilled combatant that was also good at taking orders and tracking people down with stealth." Haruto explained further, chomping down on another donut and smacking away Compa's hand whenever she tried to reach for one, getting a small whine of disappointment each time.

"We don't have much time to explain out in the open though. You'll have to follow me. If you feel any sense of deceit, please do not hesitate in killing me." Beckoning them forward despite the shocking announcement, they all followed after a few moments of registration as Financier lead them away, the confused yells and orders from the basilicom staff ringing out as they attempted to followed dead ends and false leads to find the 'messengers of Momus.'

"I think we can trust her. After all, there has to be a good reason behind this if she's so happy with letting us kill her." Neptune commented as they trudged through the snow, Haruto remaining warm without a coat; even 5pb and other residents who had eventually gotten used to the cold still sought to wear such things as gloves or scarves when they weren't CPUs, yet all he had was his jacket and the brown mop of hair that covered his scalp.

"I mean, she hasn't led us astray yet, but what's stopping her from making a turn suddenly and leading us into an ambush?" IF countered, still holding back slightly.

"Well I think that we'll still be safe. After all, if she does, I'll just cut her down like the backstabbing conniving liar that she was." Egi stated, punching his own fist with an intimidating aura before it receded. "But I doubt that she would do that."

"Um… What was that about?" Neptune interrupted, looking into Egi's eyes as she walked backwards. "You've been acting kinda strange recently."

"Yeah, you went all crazy king before and now you're talking about killing someone in cold blood?" Compa continued with a shiver. "Is something bothering you?"

"I… honestly don't know." Egi sighed, rubbing his forehead. "For a while I've been getting this headache, but I haven't changed my lifestyle and I'm not ill in the slightest. I feel like… all of these foreign thoughts have been coming into my head, like the different personalities I get when gaming, but stronger."

"That's potentially very bad. You should get a doctor to see that." IF suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If for nothing else, then just to reassure me that you're okay."

"Maybe once this little fiasco with Lowee is all over." Egi decided, turning to Financier who had remained quiet so far. "Can you tell us where you're planning on sequestering us?"

"the answer is right in front of you." She replied, pointing to the great brick wall that stood imposingly in front of them, the same that surrounded the rest of the main city.

"What about it? Are we getting Nep to lift us up?" IF asked, Financier shaking her head and gesturing to Haruto, who already had another ring on his hand.

 _ **GRAVITY! PLEASE!**_

A portal appeared beneath the group before seconds later, they all began to lift into the air uncontrollably. Soon, they were over the top of the wall and safely deposited on the over side, settled into a quiet part of the residential area.

"That is totally cool!" Neptune squealed. "Just imagine if you could do that to anyone! Just be like 'and now I'll send you sky high!' and then zoom!"

"Well we shouldn't be found by anyone right now." Financier clarified, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. "But we should be able to make contact with another… here they come-"

"Hello there Financier. It's been a while since you last called me for help with anything." A new man interrupted, crimson hair slicked back to avoid it falling onto green eyes. His partner with him wore his hair in a much less tailored to way, letting it fall in a wild mess while he left the collar of his white shirt undone. Giving a distasteful look to Egi and Haruto, the second person faced the females of the party with a more interested stare, nodding as he pulled upon his coat.

"I see these beauties. Are they the ones you mentioned?"

"Yes, they are-" the chamberlain of Lowee began, only to have to stop again when Egi stepped forward to be face to face with the man, Haruto stepping back to enjoy the confrontation.

"And they're with me. I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at them with such disgusting eyes." The Gamindustri gamer warned, a low chuckle escaping the one he was talking to.

"Right, right, and you are?"

"Egi Yuuno. Paediatrician and CPU of Genmeer, the land of Midnight Majesty." The last part of the title made the man pause, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat and stepping back to his partner while Egi just smiled serenely.

"Ah, right. I shall keep that in mind for the future."

"It would be in your interests to do so."

Anyway, I managed to get them away from the Basilicom." Financier claimed, pushing the two men away from each other.

"Yes. My name is younger brother, while this fool here is older brother." The first man agreed, older Brother giving a disgruntled look before it fell upon Egi once more, who managed to knock his gaze down with a single squint.

"Those are… unusual names." 5pb remarked.

"Well they're not our real names of course, but Aliases, isn't that right Older brother?" Younger brother clarified, turning to his partner.

"Yes… the beauty with the most wonderful hair, might you grace me with your name?" Older brother said, ignoring the situation to focus on 5pbwho shuffled in discomfort.

"Well… my name's… 5pb."

"The idol? What a most beautiful name, it resonates with majesty worthy of a successful songstress …" Older brother continued, getting closer and closer to the girldespite Egi's prior warning mere moments before.

* * *

" **He seeks to make advances on your woman! Slay him like the mongrel he is!"**

" **Don't sweat it. He's already lost the race, so enjoy watching him crash and burn."**

" **I think you're all taking this a bit too seriously. It's just some random dude failing to ask out Lyrica."**

" **He's a hostile. Just because he's a pretty bad one doesn't mean he isn't a hostile."**

* * *

"That's … the first time I've ever heard someone praise my name before." she remarked with a hand to her cheek. "Well, apart from Egi, but that was pretty special…" Younger brother than decided to step up to take his partner's place.

"Now, the fine maiden dressed in the lovely cream jumper, may I receive your name?" he chose to turn to Compa, who smiled innocently.

"Oh, my name's Compa."

"Ah, Compa… the name rings with sweetness and bounty unlike any other."

* * *

" **To think they have the gall to attempt for not one, but two of your own!? Treachery! Blasphemy! They should meet the steel of my blade right now!"**

" **How the hell is it treason if you're not actually the king?"**

" **Because they're trying to steal the objective right in front of our noses, yet we aren't moving to intercept."**

* * *

Rubbing away the headache that was threatening to form, Egi pushed the random echoes of thoughts aside. He would probably just get a painkiller or something later for it.

"Hey, my name's Neptune and this is IF!" the ditzy purple haired goddess said, only for the pair to be completely blanked by Older brother a she turned to Financier.

"So are they going to see…"

"Yes. It may be complicated, but they've shown themselves to be capable fighters. With Haruto's impressive control over magic, I believe that they will be able to help us." She answered, Younger brother clapping once before offering his hand to Compa in a fancy gesture.

"Well then, allow us to lead the way like Gentlemen. Lady Compa, this way please."

"Thank you!"

"Miss 5pb, the footsteps are slippery. I ask that you allow me to show you the way."

"Um, kay then…" It hadn't appeared before, but suddenly, with each passing moment, Egi could hear the voices from before ever more clearly, especially one that roared with unbridled fury at the sight of 5pb and Compa's hands in someone else's

" **They sh** all **not get away w** it **h this! The** y threaten **to sully the innocen** ce of Compa **and Lyrica! if They** choose **to** **continue, I** swear one **thing shall happen t** oda **y!**

"They shall meet their end!"

In the sudden fit of rage, one small change went unnoticed.

Egi's eyes glowed red.

* * *

 **Oh yeah, I remember now! Christmas means death! And Egi doesn't like these two 'brothers'... Crap. Things might be getting a bit out of hand at this point. Next time, let's get a better explanation for these voices and maybe we can introduce something I doubt any of you have been expecting!**


	24. 24 - I'm a mind disorder!

**Greetings! We're back and with a rather...strange section to boot. This is a set up for something rather interesting I wanted to do and there's also jokes about breast sizes so that's cool I guess. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, fight the demon of the mist!_

 _Naruto: And you can fight... your mind?_

 _Ex-aid: Don't worry about me, I'm a doctor!_

 _Naruto: And if it's demons that need beating, shall we try shinkenger?_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

There is no doubt anywhere that the mind is a complex thing. It is what has allowed us to proceed as far as we have in the world, battling harsh nature with ingenious creativity and dextrous handling. If it had not been for our great intelligence, perhaps we may still live in fear of ferocious beasts such as the lions, fall prey to enormous birds left to flourish with the greater amounts of oxygen from before we started to grow so exponentially and polluted with our machines and other such things that we have managed to avoid thanks to smarts.

Perhaps that is why, when it comes to intelligence at least, we have had the most problems.

Sure, you may find the occasional animal reacting in a way that is not what is seen as normal for their species, but considering that we have no way of communicating with these creatures, we cannot determine whether that is due to an actual mental deficiency or just a special case of a different temperament. Within humans however, it is a much easier task due to our ability to converse on a higher level and create machines that allow us to peer deeper into the mind that people had never expected before, though there is a limit upon our knowledge; we cannot tell all of the details in the brain and perhaps we don't want to learn.

But that is a discussion for a different time.

Instead, allow me to talk about a much more relevant topic: multiple personality disorder, which is also referred to as dissociative identity disorder.

DID is a strange case, where two or more distinctive and lasting personalities are present within a person, along with a lack of memory of what has occurred to that person when a certain personality is 'in control' when the second personality is asked. Hypothesised to be a result of trauma in a similar fashion to PTSD, it is a rare condition that has yet to be fully investigated for causes, symptoms and treatments.

And that is why we find Egi in a special situation, surrounded by mirror images of himself in a variety of different situations, one holding a controller while watching with fury out of a screen, showing the scene he had found himself in mere seconds before.

" **To think that they have the gall to hold one of our own like that."** The Egi that held the controller scoffed, a stiffness to his countenance that wasn't befitting one the usual casual stance the doctor liked to take.

" **Oi, now look what you've done! Don't just boot the driver out of the seat when you like it!"** another chose to whine, much the opposite to the first in the way that he slouched lazily and draped himself over a sofa as he watched the first press a variety of buttons.

"Um excuse me, but might I ask who you all are?" Egi interrupted with a sheepish smile, flinching back as the stiff version of him turned with a sharp stare, pausing in his actions to stand up, slowly walking towards the rider with a judgemental look.

" **To think that another would be born… nay, it is not thus. You are the original."** He remarked, his partner draped over the sofa at the side suddenly bolting up and dashing to his side, looking at Egi with a smile before nodding his head confidently.

" **Yep, no doubts about it! Hey guys, check out who we've just managed to find!"** The lazy Egi yelled out into the darkness that filled the rest of the… space they were in, three more images of Egi coming out of the shadows.

" **Ah, I see. Did you explain to him what this is all about then?"** one asked the original pair of copies that had appeared, this one bearing the most resemblance to the original in the way he spoke and held himself, by his side, one was acting as if the original Egi was about to attack him by the way his fingers twitched and then there was another that seemed relatively disinterested, much preferring the unidentifiable tune that was belting through his headphones.

" **Huh, didn't want to start until all of the racers had appeared."** The lazy Egi, 'Lay-gi' as the original doctor was beginning to refer to him as, stated, the one that was operating the remote, 'Oh-gi', scoffing before turning to the original.

" **And now it is the best time to make our introductions. I am thou and thou art I."** Oh-gi announced before being slapped around the head by the Egi that resembled the first the most.

'My god, trying to distinguish these is getting way to confusing.' Original Egi mused.

" **Wrong story idiot! Save that for the movie! Well, I guess he's right. We're the you that takes control whenever you play certain games. For example, I act like you do when using Mighty Action X, so please call me Mighty."** The one that resembled the original, at least attempted, to explain with a apologetic smile when he saw how confused the rider was. **"The one who was originally controlling you just, stiffy over here, is from Taddle quest – call him Brave. Lazy head over there is from Bakusou bike – call him Lazer."**

" **Oi, that's the name of my ride! My name's ac-"**

" **Call him Lazer. The one that looks like he's going to attack you comes from BangBang Shooting-call him snipe, and the last is from DoReMiFa Beat, so just call him Beat."** Beat gave a small wave as his head bobbed to the melody he was listening to, while Snipe relaxed, if only a slight bit.

" **Don't worry about it. I have you down as a superior, but it never hurts to be careful."** Snipe declared in what Egi hoped was a reassurance, but the way he sounded as he said it didn't inspire much confidence in the doctor.

"So… you're all me? Where even are we?" Egi asked, looking around the small area he had found himself in. darkness formed walls around them like an intimidating fortress, surrounding to form a circle as an ominous fog attempted to edge inward. The only source of light seemed to be the big screen showing the people outside, apparently paused if the giant word printed upon the image was correct, with only Egi and the mirror images of him inhabiting it.

" **We are within your mind, where we as fragments of yourself do that which you may not withstand."** Brave explained with a gruffness to his voice, turning with a flourish of his coat to the controlled left upon the floor in front of the screen, picking it up in a flowing motion. **"There are times where there is naught to call you but weak. We must pick you up and allow you stand to your full potential."**

" **I think that's meant to mean when you need to be super focused, we take your controls."** Mighty whispered to Egi, watching as the screen became unfrozen, the image continuing on as if Egi had been in control all along, or perhaps he still was…

I need a proper explanation for this otherwise I'm just going to give up at one stage.'

* * *

"They shall meet their end!"

With eyes glowing a terrifying blood red for a moment, Older and Younger brother shivered when a fierce burst of frost went down their spines, but the latest declaration was the final straw. They hesitantly turned to find Egi giving an ominous stare of disapproval, unprepared for when he confidently marched forward and took the girls' hands into his own, wrenching theirs off with unrestrained force.

"Unhand them peasants! You are undeserving of their affections!" Egi roared, the pair stumbling back as IF moved to restrain him, she and Neptune taking an arm each and trying to pull back.

"Hey, keep it together Egi! What on earth is wrong with you!?" IF questioned, frankly struggling to hold back the man from brutalising the two while Compa and 5pb could only watch in slight disbelief, Older and Younger Brother in immense fear.

"They aim to taint those pair, who you know full well share a part in my heart!" Egi responded with a bright passion, unknowingly tinging the girl in question's faces with a blush. "For them to blatantly make advancements in front of my own eyes is a crime punishable by death of highest regard! They deserve to suffer slowly."

"Woah dude, keep things in the T rating!" Neptune warned, moving to stand in front of him and push back. "Besides, there's no way in hell they would try now that they have an angry protective big bro looking after them, are they?"

There was no response as the two 'brothers' quivered in fear, Financier and Haruto stood to the side and watching the spectacle unfold.

"Should we not attempt to break apart their conflict?" the maid chamberlain worriedly asked to the wizard, but he continued to watch on with donut in hand.

"Nah, it should be fine. After all, I never really liked them anyway."

"But you've only met them just now."

"Exactly."

Soon however, once 5pb and Compa tried to stop the rider as well, Egi froze, only twitching occasionally with the same fearsome visage stuck on his face, while the girls tried to figure out what happened while the boys breathed a sigh of relief (Well, for Haruto it was more of disappointment) they were unaware for the great battle for dominance that was happening inside the depths of the doctor's mind.

* * *

"Give me the controller!"

" **Never! You are clearly not strong enough for such a task!"**

"But I'm the dominant one here! That means I should get first say!"

" **Unhand me now! I shall resolve the situation and then you may take the reins."**

There was a sense of disbelief when the others watched Egi and Brave fighting over a controller, for it gave no appearance to be two dominant personalities waging war over control of the body. Mighty could only sigh as he watched until eventually, he pulled out his trusty blade and directly stabbed Brave in the back, Egi grabbing the controller and watching in slight disgust as Brave fell to the floor, writhing in agony as the Gashacon breaker remained in his back.

"Is that really safe to do?" Egi wondered as he held the controller in his hand, looking down at the pain wracked image of himself. Mighty just gave him a comforting at on the back, looking down with little emotion.

" **Don't worry, we don't actually have bodies so we won't bleed out or die really."** He reassured, pointing to the big screen where the word 'pause' continued to flash once more. **"You just get back to what you were doing and just remember: we're always here to take the reins when you want us to, just give us a call."**

"Alright then." Egi replied, turning to the screen and pressing the start button, the usual culprit when it came to pausing, but rather than see the screen continue to move, Egi felt a strong tug on the front of his shirt, drawing him into the image shown as it started to move again…

* * *

Egi gave a shocked yelp as he felt his feet collide with solid earth once more, thankful that the girls were there to catch him when he stumbled.

"Egi! Are you back to normal now?" IF asked in concern, the Genmeer God patting various areas of his body before giving a short nod.

"Can someone tell me what on earth happened just then? I feel an odd anger as well as… lightness." Egi asked, turning to Compa who continued to blush with a small grin.

"Oh nothing. You were just protecting our purity from those bad men." She cheerfully replied with a finger towards the two men, who suddenly felt as if they had the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"I must give my apologies Lord Game Heart. They tend to only have interest in those with… special arrangements." Financier apologised with a bow and a scowl, IF and Neptune taking a moment before disbelief began to flow through them.

"Wait, now we're being prejudiced by our breasts!? What the hell's wrong with Lowee!?" IF yelled in outrage, Neptune also gaining the same expression next to her. "Nep, I think I'll turn a blind eye to this one. Transform and show them your stuff!"

"You're right! Now it's on!" Neptune agreed, the beam of light signalling her transformation into Purple heart, a coy smile upon her face.

"Wha!? A full bodied idol in place of the flat chested wonder of the world!?" Younger brother gasped as looked upon Purple Heart's bountiful chest, growing beyond that of 5pb.

"I think you'll find that this is my true power!" Purple Heart declared, sauntering forward and pushing the nurse and idol behind her as the two 'brothers' ogled her.

"I must apologise! Please forgive us for not seeing past your flat wall." Older brother requested while Egi freely let his face fall into his palms.

"Oh god, I do not need this right now."

"Our insolence aside, might we ask your name?" Younger brother continued, Neptune letting her smile grow bigger as she folded her arms beneath her bosom, emphasising their size.

"…Neptune." the goddess returned, almost as if she had to think of whether they were worthy or not.

"Ah, a name of regality and delight of a thousand moons…"

"It is as if purity in a tangible form… a goddess' name indeed…"

"WHA-WHAT!? Nep, are you just going to betray me like this!?" IF hissed with narrowed eyes, watching as the goddess milked the attention for all it was worth. Egi chose to wrap an arm around her shoulders, drawing the irate agent into him.

"Don't worry about those brats IF. You're perfectly fine the way you are." Egi soothed, drawing a circle upon her back that made IF's legs wobble a slight bit.

"…Fine…"

"Well I'm sorry Iffy, but this…is…me." Neptune remarked in a haughty voice, looking upwards with eyes closed and a hand on her chest.

"NOT FINE! NOT FINE! I'M GONNA KILL THAT GIRL!"

"Ah…hahaha… Are they really okay Haruto?"

"Probably. Compared to some of the people I've met over the years, they very well may have the simplest problems yet."

* * *

"Um, so where are we going to go now?" Compa enquired as they began to move, the two brothers now choosing to flirt with Purple Heart over any of the others, with IF still relatively upset, but with the calming aura of Egi pouring over her a she held her close, it wasn't as sour as it could've been.

"In short, you may say that we're part of a resistance group." Older brother explained, his arm looped with Neptune's right as they walked onward. "Naturally, it is against the goddess of Lowee, Blanc – Lady White heart."

"Aah, that makes sense… Lady White Heart is 'lacking' all over." IF mumbled in a disgruntled tone, sighing as Egi hugged her slightly tighter. "I bet you all want to bring her down just to put up lady thunder tits, don't you?"

"Egi, is she talking about Neptune?" 5pb asked quietly into his ear, the doctor turning with a deadpan.

"Well she's the only CPU here over than me and I don't exactly think the title 'Thunder tits' fits very well with me." He replied back.

"Originally, the land of Lowee was filled with joy and laughter from both the old and young alike." Financier added. "Of recent however, Lowee has placed weight in becoming a nation of power… We are slowly becoming a land with the vison of dominating the world…"

"Isn't Lowee meant to be a place of innovation and family friendliness?" Egi interrupted. "to take over the world would be to focus more on the heavier gamers rather than just light hearted fun, meaning Lowee isn't exactly in a good place for that from reputation alone."

"Well the citizens were against the change, but it was Lady White Heart's will." The blonde maid commented with a sad face. "That is the reason why we have formed a resistance group to get Lowee back to normal."

"Iffy, did you know anything about this?" Purple Heart asked, only to find the brunette sniffling into Egi's coat to his chagrin.

"Small isn't bad… I mean, some people like small… Small…"

"So IF still has some residual damage…" 5pb remarked with a light chuckle.

"Come on IF, answer the question and perhaps we can…" Egi took the time to whisper something that no one could make out, the girl's dull eyes left empty of hope quickly filling with a great joy and enthusiasm.

"Well, from intel that I've managed to gather from my teammates stationed around the area, Lowee began to start its militaristic reform a few months ago." She quickly announced confidently. "Apparently, there were no real indications of a gradual change and the Goddess took on a different personality without question and started to make all of the drastic changes."

"But what happened to Lady White heart Financier?" Compa asked, the chamberlain turning forward.

"I believe it would be better explained by the person you're all going to meet next." And then they continued to walk, ready to uncover the history behind the goddess of the land of white serenity.

* * *

Sat in her hallowed hall with a broken window, Blanc stared dispassionately out of the window, a yellow glitching occasionally crossing her face, though she made no note of it.

"They'll soon be ready, but I'll be ready for them. They cannot hope to fight me and succeed, no matter how many they might collect." She declared to herself, holding up a hand as it continued to flicker with a golden taint. She was soon joined by the sharp rapping on feet upon the ground as an odd looking creature, one done in a nicely dressed suit and a head that appeared to be made out of golden coins bar the mouth and white pupil-less eyes, stood before her desk.

 _ **KING OF CASINO!**_

* * *

 **Game Pause! I feel like tht's one of the few pieces of actual continuity I have other than God of Gamindustri generation x. For those of you that haven't played the game, can you tell what's happened? After seeing the switch version of payday 2, I guess the introduction of a more mature game (I guess) Isn't too much out of hand.**


	25. 25 - I'm a fake challenger!

**We're back for more Mighty action! Finally, it's time to transform Haruto into wizard and travel into a different world, the world of King of Casino!it's the end of my holidays, so let's get you ready for something perhaps a bit more serious. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, get the game ready to start!_

 _Naruto: What do you mean? You're making a special appearance!_

 _Ex-aid: It really is time for a boss battle!_

 _Naruto: And it looks like it's a demon vs a god!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Excuse me, but I bring to you our most powerful allies." Financier greeted with a polite curtsey, all eyes falling upon the lone figure sat reading upon the bed, numerous books of varying genres surrounding her. The usual jacket she wore was underneath her and the large puffy hat was perched on one of the poles that held up the bed. In a nice little white dress, blue eyes looked up from her current title with a dispassionate look, the sense of annoyance already clearly visible in her answer.

"I'm somewhat busy now. I'm sorry, but could you please lead them out for the moment?" she asked formally, taking clear note of the growing disbelief that threatened to break out on the entire party's faces.

"But they came all the way here for us. It would be rude to send them off at this point." The chamberlain protested until she was pushed aside by Neptune who pointed a quivering finger at the girl on the bed.

"What on earth is Lady White Heart doing here!?" she screamed in confusion, her expression mirrored on the rest of her friends while Haruto watched on with amusement.

"They act like they haven't seen a copy before." He quipped, a look from Egi prompting him to explain further. "It's a spell I can use; you should be familiar with that sort of stuff after seeing the A.R Decade and meeting the Genm copy."

"A.R Decade…? Genm copy?" the doctor repeated. He didn't know why, but it all seemed familiar, like he had experienced something like that. Idly, a hand reached out and touched the Kaigan ghost gashat…

* * *

" **Hey. I guess you could say I'm you from a different dimension." Clone Egi explained, clicking the button on the back of his gashat. "We plan on fusing the dimensions and from what I see of this pitiful place, looks like the fun's about to start."**

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

" **Henshin, dai-henshin."**

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY AC~TIOO~N! X!**_

* * *

" **You see, I can do that, but I have something different to the level system." Umber took the Decadriver, placing it on his waist and flipping the card around. "Henshin!"**

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: EX-AID!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

 **Egi was left standing at what seemed to be an exact copy of himself, able to mirror any of the moves he did. Even the Decadriver began to warp until it formed a copy of Egi's gamer driver complete down to the last detail.**

" **Kind of weird isn't it?" asked one of them, the other nodding slowly.**

" **Hey, do you think if we hide and spin around enough, they wouldn't be able to tell which of us is who?" Egi suggested and it almost looked as if they were about to do it if it weren't for the duo of Blake and IF slapping them around the head.**

" **Don't you even dare." Blake threatened.**

" **I don't want to send these people home only to find that you decided to go on a 'holiday'." If deadpanned.**

* * *

"Why wouldn't I be here? This is my room, you know." White Heart answered in the same emotionless voice that matched her eyes. With reluctance, she stood from her rather opulent bed, placing on her various accessories until she stood exactly as she had done in the Lowee Basilicom, though lacking in the… well, the focused distaste.

"This is the leader of our resistance force, CPU of Lowee, lady White Heart." Financier introduced proudly, taking her place beside her goddess as Egi bowed, quickly followed by the others in suit.

"this is so confusing that I think Nep-Nep's broken on what to do." Compa commented with an abashed smile and sure enough, the goddess of Planeptune was doing a remarkable impression of a telephone, vibrating in place while continuing that weird mantra of hers.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wh-Ouch!" the repetition was only ended when Lady White Heart walked briskly towards them, holdng up her dainty hand and giving an enormous slap to the side of the hyperactive purple haired girl's face.

"If you're going to make a commotion, then do us all a favour and take it outside." The Brunette CPU warned. "I won't have you disrupting my peace for such childish actions." Egi stood forward, drawing the goddess back into the rest of the group with an apologetic bow.

"It doesn't take much to see what's going on here, does it?" the doctor commented with a smile. "The Blanc we were dealing with in the normal Basilicom, that was someone impersonating you, wasn't it?" giving a small smile, however brief it was, Blanc let out a small clap.

"I see that your title as Game heart, the newest CPU and God of Genmeer, is one that you deserve." The small Lowee goddess praised. "Most people would believe that they'd been led into a trap; I don't know if that makes you observant or far too trusting."

"I'm a doctor. If I don't put faith in the people I'm working with, then there's really no point, is there?" Egi returned, the two sharing a knowing gaze while Neptune was just left confused.

"No fair! Come on Egi, explain it to poor little me!" the girl whined.

"Yeah, can you guys make it a little easier to understand?" Compa added with a pout, watery eyes adding to the cuteness of the pink haired nurse in training.

"I'm a little lost too." 5pb continued and IF chose to give a ordering stare to the man, who nearly let a sweat drop fall.

"Wait a second, what do you mean by someone impersonating her?" she questioned.

"Not all at once please." Egi protested, holding his hands up in surrender. "Financier, I do believe that you're in a better place to explain all of this, right?"

"Oh, Please, allow me the honours of explaining this to the fair Lady 5pb!" Older brother requested, his partner not too far behind.

"Ah, and I shall supplement if that makes things easier for Lady Compa!" Blanc let out a small hiss of disapproval when the two redheaded brothers began to pipe up.

"I see, so you decided to bring them along as well…" she commented, her displeasure shared with Egi.

"I know how you feel, I really do. Honestly, I thought that you two learned your lesson during that little event… I know how to control it now; should I let the king make his presence known?" the threatening aura returned around the Genmeer god, the two brothers scurrying into a corner and cowering for their lives.

"Ahahaha… Might we continue on before anyone gets hurt now?" Financier hesitantly requested, giving a small sigh of relief when Egi let the evil feeling fade.

" **To think they would continue after all of that to pursue our fair maidens… even I must give them some credit for perseverance, but that shalln't stop me from slashing their throats should they choose to get to high above their stations!"**

"In short, the Lowee Basilicom was taken over by the fake me. The one you all thought is just an imposter in disguise." Blanc explained with a sour look. "I can't tell you who she is, but I can say that she's working in collaboration with Conversation." The familiar name struck the rest of the group, the monstrosity she became still fresh in their minds.

"Conversation… but that's no her real name, is it…." IF mumbled.

"If you know of her, then this will all be easier to explain." Older brother interrupted. "But I shall do so for our new friend Haruto here. Evangelizer, Conversation, has the precious ability to steal and copy powers; perhaps it would be easier to visualise it as an ability similar to one of the games we offer here."

"Our lady was ambushed and her powers stolen along with control over Lowee." Younger brother concluded, despite their fear and general lack of interest in Lady White Heart thanks to her figure. Said Goddess turned her head away.

"I do not want to hear that name ushered in my chamber ever again! I gave her my trust and this is how she repaid me!" the Brunette declared in anger before her features slightly softened. "There is no art to reading the mind's construction in the face; she hid her traitorous aims very well."

"And then you formed the resistance in an attempt to regain the power you lost?" Egi finished and at their agreement, punched his palm. "Then I do believe that you've chosen the right people for this task. After all, we've been through this sort of mess before!"

"I heard of your strength before, both from the numerous guild missions you have cleared with ease and how you've managed to keep power over Genmeer so far." Blanc remarked. "If it hadn't have been for your open declaration that you're not aiming to take part in the console war, then I might've seen you as a very high threat." Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, the doctor didn't know what to say.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or a threat, but thank you. My previous occupation was a paediatrician, meaning I've gotten used to try to help everybody as well as I can in a simple manner."

"But, there is still the issue of the purple haired girl with you." Neptune froze at the Lowee goddess' cold declaration. "I remember you stating that the CPU of Planeptune was working with you and I can remember that form…"

"Um, but I lost my memories, so it's all okay right!?" Neptune quickly countered, looking back at her friends in a pleading motion.

"We can confirm that, both as a nurse and a doctor!" Compa agreed, pulling on Egi's arm. Blanc's answer was a scoff.

"Fine, but make sure she's kept on a tight leash, otherwise I might just pin the blame for her actions on you Game Heart."

"Lady Blanc, paired with Haruto's impressive control over magic that could match eve some of our high tier soldiers, they make for a suitable group, do they not?" Financier declared with her hands held tightly in front of her dress.

"…True. I couldn't have asked for better. You did your job well Financier." Blanc praised with her soft smile, the chamberlain beaming at the praise. "However, this is Lowee's issue. I can't have other CPUs helping me, or I will look weak to the people. I will figure out a plan to solve everything."

"…Lady Blanc…" They were interrupted when a sudden tremor shook the entire building, everyone bracing themselves in case they fell, but it was only for a short time.

"That seemed too concentrated to be an earthquake and the tremor… seemed to have come from outside." Haruto deduced, moving to the window while the rest regained their bearings. Egi walked over to the window next to the red jeaned man, his eyes falling upon a variety of different monsters that were making their way towards the basilicom in a rambunctious march.

"So the Basilicom's choosing to march on us hey?" Haruto mused, placing a smaller ring than the ones he had utilised before onto his right hand. "Then perhaps we should also prepare to return the favour."

"Damn her…" Blanc corrected her cap as they all moved out, weapons appearing in blazes of light. Egi naturally moved towards the Mighty Action X gashat, before he took a second glance at the pocket where the Kaigan Ghost one remained.

"…Sure, why not."

* * *

Within her special office, Toei was looking on at the machine she had made in pride. Pressing a variety of different keyboard keys in rapid succession, checking the connection between the arcade cabinet semi-deconstructed, and the computer was secure and slotting in a pair of gashats, the oracle pushed the crimson neck scarf to the side with a triumphant smirk.

"Egi, you're going to love these new games…!"

* * *

"Are you okay Blanc? You're looking a bit pale." Neptune worriedly asked, her fellow goddess looking at the approaching mass with a firm gaze.

"Do not worry about me. It's a result of my shares being down, but I'll be fine." She dismissed, looking to Egi who was making sure that his belt was securely tightened at his waist.

"Just make sure you don't overdo it then Blanc." The gamer rider warned, Blanc turning away after a deadpan look.

"I can take care of myself, even if you are a doctor." Stood before the army, the fake Blanc looked at the group in disgust, a terrible monster at her side. With a head seemingly forged out of golden coins with large pupil-less eyes, the prim and proper suit it wore didn't seem like a good match for it. Behind him though, a large group of busters dressed in tuxedos and waiter outfits followed along obediently, pausing when it held up a single golden hand.

"So you finally decided to come out and face me fake." The fake Blanc remarked, original Blanc giving an absolutely corrosive stare in return.

"I feel like I could send those word right back at you imposter." The original called back.

"Hah! Talking tough like usual? Just what I'd expect from someone so callous as to take on my appearance." The fake taunted, gesturing to the army that stood behind her. "I shall exterminate you along with the rest of your measly heretical rebellion where you stand. Dealer! If you would." The well-dressed monster strode forward, standing in front of its goddess almost protectively.

"Do you wish to gamble your life in this game?" It enquired, a posh English voice coming out of the monster without it needing to properly shape its mouth like a human. "For the stakes are high; fail and your lives as well as the ones who live in the city are forfeit!" Blanc felt an immeasurable rage bubble forth when the threat came out, her hammer managing to stay strong under the titan's grip.

"Destroy…? City…?"

"Um…Blanc?"

"SO NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FUCKING KILL EVERYBODY!? SCREW YOU, YOU DAMN FUCKIN' BITCH!" Blanc raged, one eye glinting a dangerous blood red.

"I feel like my innocence is being melted away." 5pb commented in a frightened squeak, holding onto Egi's coat as she cowered behind him.

"Don't tell me she's the silent type that explodes when she gets angry!?" Neptune declared in disbelief, Financier giving a small sigh.

"Unfortunately, yes. And I must say that 'explodes' is too much of an understatement." The pair also took positions behind their respective males, Financier shrinking behind Haruto and Neptune standing behind 5pb, when the fierce glare of Blanc turned onto them.

"SHUT YER TRAPS BEFORE I SHUT THEM FOR YOU!"

 _ **MEGATAGMENSION! BLANC THE RAGER! DANGEROUS GODDESS!**_

"AND GET THAT STUPID JINGLE OUT OF HERE!"

"I guess that she's the kind of person you want to point at the enemy and say 'go crazy', huh?" IF commented with a smirk. "I've gotten used to handling those kind of teammates."

"It doesn't matter what you say." The fake Blanc dismissed. "I shall use the power granted to me to end you! Dealer, destroy them!"

"At your command."

"WHAT, YOU'RE RUNNING, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!? GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Blanc ordered in her rage, chasing after the fleeing false goddess, but when a group of the tuxedo bugsters got in her way, a bright beam of light was all that signalled the goddess' change into the dreaded White Heart HDD. With Blue hair done in pigtails that flowed down to her chest, a tight fitting white swimsuit like body protection and ginormous hammer in hand, White Heart stared at the gathered group of bugster with burning eyes, the power symbols within glowing.

"Nep-Nep, you better change too!" Compa said, the purple haired girl going through the same motions to become Purple Heart while Egi spared a glance to Haruto, holding up the black and orange gashat.

"Shall we do so too?"

"I see you've decided on a change. Show me what you can do with your sempai's power!" holding the small ring to his waist, Haruto placed a second bulkier red ring on his left hand, flicking down the silver part to look like eyes on a helmet before flicking the two sliders on the silver belt that formed, the hand at the centre changing from right to left hand. "Henshin!"

 _ **DRIVER ON!**_

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

Placing the red ring at upon the hand, the black appendage began to glow with a red magical circle in the centre, a much larger version growing at Haruto's left when he held the ringed hand out to his side.

 _ **FLAME! PLEASE!**_

 _ **HII! HII! HII-HII-HII!**_

"Now, it's show time!" with a helmet resembling the jewel ring he used to transform, Haruto pushed aside the bottom part of his black trench coat, decorated with red metal to act like a chest piece at the torso. Red bands surrounded his wrist and the driver on ring upon his right hand had been replaced with a larger, circular amber ring with the image of a foot on fire being carved into the top.

"I guess I can't let you take the spotlight now, can I?" Egi quipped, looking at dealer with stern eyes. "Your master would have you kill an entire city's worth of people as well as the original goddess so that she could continue her scheme. I would like to say sorry, but I'm really not; I will change Blanc's fate with my own hands! Henshin!

 _ **KAIGAN GHOST!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S RIDE! MECCHA RIDE! MUUCHA RIDE! WHAT'S YOUR RIDE!?**_

 _ **I'M A LEGEND RIDER…**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **INOCHI MOYASU! KAKUGO KIMERU! ORE GA GHOST!**_

"You cannot defeat the ghost gamer, no matter how many of your bugsters you throw at me!" Egi declared, pointing a much different sword at the suited bugster. "With Haruto at my side and the power of Kamen Rider Ghost… My life is burning bright!"

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

* * *

 **Game pause! So we've got the power of the dead rider along with the magician of hope. This feels like it could be fun! I've been thinking, maybe it's time to bring in something stronger than usual. After all, lowee is a magical place full of strange buildings, snow and... dragons.**

 **But not quite yet.**


	26. 26 - I'm a mini boss fight!

**Inochi moyasu, kakugo kimeru, ore wa ghost! Welcome back people! when it comes to the legend gashats, I'm quite a big fan of Gaim's design, it just fits with the goggle part of ex-aid's helmet. with tunes though, it has to be faiz level 3 and kabuto level 2, definitely. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Time for an explosion! get the sails ready, we're going full speed!_

 _Naruto: Control yourself, you have to fight in history's worst club ever!_

 _Ex-aid: Don't worry, I'm usually incredibly lucky with these sorts of chance games, the number 1 luckiest in the universe!_

 _Naruto: Well, I'm taking shishi-red, so maybe not for the moment!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

The pink of his usual bodysuit had been replaced by mostly black with orange highlights, his face on the back being changed for a mostly orange circle apart from two black spaces and a horn protruding from the top, mirrored upon his helmet. Both had a black section extra, simulating the look of a hood, while the chest plate was black with orange lines leading to an eye symbol.

"Well, this certainly brings back memories. A game world, huh?" Haruto remarked as he looked around at the ornate golden building they had been transported to. The walls sparkled in the light of many luxurious chandeliers, many incredibly oversized versions of famous casino games placed haphazardly around; Kamen rider Wizard and Ex-aid were stood in front of a massive constantly rotating roulette wheel while Dealer was positioned in front of a sideways pool table and the floor they stood on was done in black and red checkers.

"The hell am I doing here?" Blanc questioned as she looked around in fury, her original target somehow managing to avoid the stage select transportation.

"Nep-Nep, I think you should transform now!" Compa urged, the group of girls as well as younger and older brother now being surrounded by a swarm of waiter dressed bugsters.

"Ok then, let's make it a full hand!" the purple haired goddess cheerfully declared as she changed into her more voluptuous form, giving one final smirk to IF. "Or perhaps that should be a handful. We know some of us here can't even get that."

"Goddamn it Nep!"

"Sorry Iffy, I just couldn't resist. Blanc, whenever you hear the words stage select, it means that Egi has transported us into a different world." Neptune apologised with an explanation, the red eyed goddess turning to the ghost gamer.

"Why did you do that idiot!? You let the faker escape!" she roared, Egi just holding his hands up.

"Well, we needed somewhere to fight that wasn't as dangerous to the people." He said weakly, Dealer watching the small goddess in distain. "This way we can fight at our best and there's no one around to get hurt in anyway."

"YOU FUCKER! IF YOU COULD BRING ALL OF US HERE WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING THAT SHITBAG AS WELL!?"

"Silence! I won't have such language here!" Dealer declared, the golden bugster slamming a baton upon the ground with a fierce look. "Did you not realise that this would give me the advantage? My own establishment means I know this place one hundred percent!" in response, Egi turned back towards the bugster with blank space where his eyes would usually be, retaking his place beside Haruto and holding up a much different sword.

 _ **GAN-GAN SABER!**_

"Of course I did. Club=Majesty is the main setting for King of Casino, a no rules club that is said to serve even Jesus and the führer for the right price." Egi stated, Blanc looking around with a different view on the place. While she had no clue who the führer or Jesus were, the way that Egi spat out the first spoke volumes without words. "However, Dealer was the only character that is truly Neutral, unlike the rest of the cast that want to take all you have; this choice means that we can have a fair fight, right?" the suited bugster gave a slow clap, his bugster minions pausing in their encircling of Egi's party.

"I see. That is true though, I must applaud you on that deduction." Dealer stated with a lax stance. "However, do not think that will give you any hope; my superior calls for your deaths."

"Then we should start." Haruto interrupted, holding up his right hand before pulling the tabs on his wizardriver so that the right one was raised, turning to Egi with what he interpreted was a smirk (though the crystalline red helmet did little to convey emotion.) "Now, it's show time!

"Right!"

 _ **GAME START! PLEASE!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **CONNECT! PLEASE!**_

Placing his hand gracefully into the floating portal that formed next to his hand, Haruto pulled out a silver blade with a black clenched fist towards the handle, charging towards Dealer with a leap over his head. The golden coin built bugster lashed out with a thrust of his baton, sparks flying without care to meet Haruto's blade, the shock causing Wizard to stumble back.

"Right, so he's got a shock baton, got it!" Egi declared as he moved forward, half of his sword's blade swapped around to reveal a gun barrel, pulses f energy flying to be blocked by the money made monster.

"Do not think this will be as easily finished as you seem to believe!" he cried, slamming the baton into Egi, but he wasn't prepared for the steel to pass completely through him, the doctor giving a chuckle as he floated upward, letting Haruto get in a combo of slashes done with a rapid spin. With Egi raining down fire from where he flew, Dealer had to practically be lead around like a puppet to try and avoid the quick attacks of Haruto.

"Boo!" Ex-aid quietly whispered next to the bugster, slamming his sword right into his back, sending the king of casino character flying towards the wizard who batted him back in some sort of demented tennis game.

* * *

At the side, IF was a rage of fire and lightning as she wildly carved her way through the bugsters, Compa spraying her mysterious liquid next to her with a bright smile as Bugsters began to melt before disappearing in a burst of pixels.

"Watch yourself Compa!" the agent yelled out as she jumped into the air, landing in a fiery explosion within a random group of bugsters. With a final stream, the final monsters that surrounded the pair were destroyed, IF giving Compa a high five as they watched 5pb at the side, evaporating a group on her own by rocking out upon a pool table.

"Call it a special performance!" She cheered with a final chord, a single orange headed creature remaining. Looking around hopelessly, there was little it could do to save itself when the songstress bonked it upon the head with her guitar, giving a small smile and a thumbs up towards the others.

"Why the hell are you doing this anyway? I thought I said that I could do this by myself?" White Heart growled as her oversized silver axe fell upon another bulbous headed monster, cleaving it in half as the rest of its brethren were bisected by a spinning swing. Neptune wasn't resting either as she easily flew through the crowd of orange and sliced them effortlessly.

"I'm here because my friends are here and you can't do this by yourself, none of us can!" Purple Heart stated firmly, landing beside the blue haired goddess with a finger pointing into her chest. "Now be quiet for a moment so we can beat the rest of these monsters and get back to beating your false self."

"Why you…!" there was little time for conversation though as more of the bugsters seemed to spawn from the ground they stood on, everyone retaking their combat stances.

"Do you like my security personnel? A great establishment such as Club=Majesty is filled with guards in many different guises; you can't hope to take them all out!" Dealer announced with a haughty laugh, charging up his baton before flying at the two riders with a great surge of power. Even with his ability to phase and become intangible, the pure electricity somehow managed to make him corporeal once more, bringing the two to the ground.

"I guess you haven't got kamen rider ghost's full power just yet. That might've been our trump card." Haruto stated, pulling out an ocean blue gem ring and placing it upon his left hand. "If you've got anything else to try, I'm open!"

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

With a second portal _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

 _ **WATER! PLEASE!**_

 _ **SUI-SUI-SUI-SUI!**_ , this time in an aquatic blue, appearing beneath him, Haruto gave a spin as all of the red upon his suit was replaced with a blue crystalline substance, the head changing to be a more of a diamond shape and the squares upon his chest also changed into diamonds. While Haruto charged forward to keep him busy, Egi was rummaging through his inventory to try and find an appropriate gashat but all of the gashats that he could find at first would pretty much be useless and his God of Gamindustri gashat had seemingly disappeared into thin air to be replaced by an odd device and a note.

" _Hey! If you can see this, then the transportation technique was a success! I might've taken some of your random stuff to use as test fodder, but if you can read this, then that isn't an issue! Press the button on the small device that came with this and I'll explain everything!_

 _Toei!_

"Oh god." Egi sighed as he looked at the crudely drawn image of Toei pulling a pose on the bottom corner of the paper, then to Haruto as he though with Dealer.

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **BIND! PLEASE!**_

With a thrust of his hand, the wizard unleashed several tendrils of water towards the bugster, letting them detach from his hand and wind around it before final latching onto the still charged baton, shocking Dealer with no way to switch it off.

"Egi, are you okay back there?" Wizard asked, focusing on keeping up the tendrils while the doctor messed about with the small device he had been given. Finally managing to fin the button on the base of the disc shaped device, he held it in front of him.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!"

" _Egi! So this thing really did work! I was scared for a bit…"_ Toei exuberantly exclaimed from the other end.

"Why? You did test this before, didn't you?"

" _Well yes, but there was a slight chance that it might have transported your God of Gamindustri Generation X gashat and a whole bunch of over stuff into the abyss or just separated all of the intermolecular bonds between the atoms, evaporating them instantly!"_

"What!?"

" _But it's fine because I've got them! Anyway, I managed to make something pretty cool! You know that game, King of Casino? I got a gashat for that and I got some for a whole bunch from just one arcade machine! Isn't that amazing?"_

Egi couldn't help the great grin that burst onto his face, even with the fact that she risked his most powerful gashat for the transportation machine or that Dealer had managed to break free of Wizard's hold. Shaking the thing with a great energy, Egi ordered his oracle.

"Send me them as fast as you can! And hey, don't take my gashats without permission!"

" _Okay, okay, sorry! Just hold the disk flat and out, don't put you hand over it either."_

Following her instructions, the ghost gamer watched as the familiar navy of his gashat appeared to be built in front of his eyes, followed by a yellow, the black gashat pair. Storing away his G.O.G gashat first, he took a look at the other two gashats, seeing a familiar face on both.

Upon the yellow one, Dealer stood in front of a variety of different games, fancy writing spelling out king of casino upon the top. The black one instead held a much simpler image, with Wizard posing upon the front with bold text saying Magic the wizard upon the top. Taking out his Mighty Action X gashat, Egi pressed the button on two while holding Magic the Wizard in the slot holder, letting a smirk settle upon his face.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

 _ **KING OF CASINO!**_

With the air filling with chocolate boxes and poker chips, Egi pulled out the Kaigan Ghost gashat, Wizard and Dealer watching in anticipation and confusion respectively while the party finished the last of the current wave of bugsters.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

 _ **AGACHAA!**_

 _ **NANA-NANA-NANA! AKA TO KURO! ROYAL FLUSH… KING OF CASINO!**_

* * *

like Doremifa beat, a golden armour covered the normal HUD chestplate, red and black alternating squares covering the arms of ex-aid on rectangular guards, numbered just like a roulette table. the center of the armour was different though in that it also held three white slots, a trio of ex-aid faces shown on the front like how you would see fruit on a normal cabinet.

"I'll clear this with no continues!" Egi declared with a pose, letting the golden slot machine like chest armour shine in the casino's light.

 _ **GASHACON BREAKER!**_

 _ **JAKIIIN!**_

Rushing forward with a swinging strike, Egi struck Dealer in the chest before he could recover, followed by Wizard lacerating the golden creature's back. Without words, the slots upon Egi's chest began to spin rapidly, falling upon an ex-aid symbol, an eye symbol like the one he had just when using Kaigan Ghost and one barcode that became a face, a blast coming out that appeared deadly, though Dealer was able to bat it aside with ease.

 _ **MISS!**_

"Foolish child, do you honestly believe such terrible luck could faze someone like me?" Dealer admonished, lashing out with a strike that Egi couldn't dodge. Haruto gave a small tut before pressing a button on his wizarswordgun, pulling down the handle as a small portion of the blade lifted to become a gun barrel.

"You need to get your act straight Egi; I thought ex-aid is meant to be a genius gamer." The wizard remarked casually, blasting away at Dealer while he continued to push them away with his weapon.

"But I've never played any casino games before." Egi admitted with an awkward laugh, his party coming to the side.

"Are you really going to be beaten by a slot machine Egi?" Purple Heart questioned. "I thought you would be better than that."

"Ooh I know! Let me try!" Compa suddenly declared, causing the others to give her an odd look of disbelief.

"Um… I don't think you would be the best in this situation Compa." IF disagreed. "Maybe I should have a go instead." Taking Egi's hand, the brunette hoisted it up before pulling it down harshly, Egi giving a cry of indignation. The slots began to spin, landing on…

 _ **MISS!**_

"Is that it!? One coin!?" IF said in outrage, looking at the measly coin that came out of her spin, Egi giving another small laugh at her displeasure.

"Well at least I got an attack Iffy."

"Shut up."

"It's my turn now!"

"Neptune, please don-!"

 _ **MISS!**_

Her spin had turned out to be more lucky, with a pair of nagatama circles and one bat shaped logo meaning a shot was fired at Dealer's exposed back, but it didn't do much damage. It was thanks to Haruto's damaging dance of gunfire that anything managed to really happen of consequence.

"5pb, are you having a go then?" Egi asked, already knowing the answer as he tried to shake some feeling into his arm; a goddess certainly was the epitome of strength.

"Um, if you don't mind…" Luckily for Egi, her movement was much gentler and caring, thought the slots spun with the same intensity.

 _ **MISS!**_

"Well, at least I got the same as Egi." 5pb lamented as the useless laser was fired again, Dealer dodging out of the way to let Wizard take the brunt of the hit, but once the light faded, nothing had happened.

"So it's my turn then!" Compa declared, blissfully moving Egi's arm up and down like everyone else, much to their anticipation.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

"WAAAHH!" with three Ex-aid images, a ginormous beam sprung from Egi's chest, growing larger than the actual man himself and shoving Egi onto his backside. Wizard quickly leapt back from where he had locked weapons with dealer, leaving the bugster to let a group of his guards take the brunt of the attack, but it wasn't enough to completely nullify the raging attack.

"Now that's the style Egi! Where did that luck come from?" Haruto praised with a smile, though it changed into an embarrassed one when they all pointed to a blissfully unaware Compa with a depressed aura exuding from them all. "I see… Anyway, we should probably end this quickly."

Dealer struggled to stand back up, but the thought that its superior would probably find some way to revive it just to kill it again if it didn't make a final stand was a sufficient enough motivator. Looking at the two kamen riders along with their teammates with pupil-less eyes, there was only so many things the bugster could do.

"But there's no way for someone to win with King of Casino… Club=majesty is meant to be unbeatable! There should be none who can best it!" he roared, Egi simply wrapping an arm around the nurse-in-training's shoulders as she gave a small smile.

"Well that's Compa for you I guess." He remarked. "Sometimes there's no knowing what this girl can do. However, one thing is for certain – this club shall be your grave!"

"Right, we've reached this show's finale!" Haruto agreed, pulling the thumb on his weapon's hand and grabbing a hold of the appendage before pointing the gun directly at Dealer. Egi followed by pulling the yellow gashat out of its place and sliding it into the slot holder, two presses of the button causing a line of coins to appear in the air.

 _ **COME ON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!**_

 _ **COME ON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!**_

 _ **WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI-SUI-SUI! SUI-SUI-SUI!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **KING OF CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

Jumping high, Egi lashed out with a kick, the rider gaining momentum with each coin he passed through while a torrent of water began to gather at Wizard's gun. Releasing his shot, a shower impacted Dealer before Egi smashed straight into him, causing the bugster to release one final cry of anguish before it exploded.

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

* * *

"There you all are! Where on earth did you disappear to!?" Financier cried out in relief, having simply watched alongside older and younger brother as everyone disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Hmph, that Dealer dirtbag's dead." Blanc spat out, reverting her transformation as Neptune did. "Now all that's left is to deal with the faker. Financier, Make sure to check all of the Basilicom's actions and make sure they aren't planning anything."

"Of course my lady!"

"And we'll be by your side if anything does happen, you can bet on that!" Egi added with a smirk.

* * *

 **If it hasn't been made clear yet, there's a reference in the name club=majesty and yes, it's meant to have the equals sign , things are starting to heat up and there was one question asking what will happen with the future. All I can say is, there're 5 in the party, so what does that mean...?**

 _King of casino!_

 **Don't you know that cash is your best friend? Club=Majesty, a coveted casino where there are no rules accept those without money go without mercy. can you best the terrifying games available where most of the dealers are stacked against your favour?**


	27. 27 - I'm a new home finder!

**Hello! It's time to return to Planeptune for a small moment. Let's face it, at least one of you forgot that these characters existed, didn't you? I can do continuity as well people! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Let's prepare those cannons NAruto, it's time to blow!_

 _Naruto: Well you better keep an eye out for an adventure in Lastation!_

 _Ex-aid: Looks like we're both going to e in dangerous environments!_

 _Naruto: Well I have a pirate ship, what do you have?_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

The reaction Nes and Fami had from their patron goddess when they had returned to the basilicom had not been favourable, nut at all. Blanc had raged upon them, for letting a perfectly good powerful creature be defeated and their forces made to retreat despite the incredible force that Egi and his friends had been.

Now, without the friend Fami had spent so long helping to grow and with Blanc finally choosing to release them from their positions for such a 'terrible failure that has brought shame onto my army,' the pair had only one place left to go, hours spent plodding along on foot; Dragonoid had previously been their default mode of transport, but that clearly wasn't a choice anymore.

"Fami… when are we going to get there!?" Nes whined, near dragging her feet as they continued to plod along. They were saving their money for making sure they could get good meals and rest rather than spending it on transport, as there was no real sign over than Egi's word that they would be accepted. People who attacked a leader weren't usually as liked by the people who worked under them.

"We should be seeing it soon." Fami answered back with a voice that held as little strain as he could muster, though in truth, he was just as much, if not more so, tired as his army counterpart. Being a master of a fighting monster meant that the basilicom worker typically didn't get involved in the battles himself and when he did, magic was the typical go to answer for fighting. As he said though, the towering building that was the basilicom drew closer and closer and with it, the faint sounds of a busy nation. With a final burst of strength that seemingly came from nowhere, the pair rushed forward, the road becoming smoother as they approached a gate, the guard giving a small smile to the pair.

"Welcome! I just need to have a look at your papers." The man politely greeted, taking the offered ID and giving them a brief scan in the fancy machine by his side, a green light flashing with a beep as he returned them to Nes and Fami. "Looks like everything's in order then. Just remember, Genmeer might be new, but we're making a big hit on the gaming scene!"

Just like his initial cheerfulness, many of the passing civilians seemed to be incredibly happy with their lives if the beaming smiles and happy chatter that filled the street as people went about with families or friends. It made for quite a stark contrast to what Lowee had become under the harsher rule, many people being much more hesitant to be outside if not for the necessities.

"Woah, Fami, look at this!" Nes exclaimed, looking at a bright display where multiple games were proudly shining as demos played. Upon one monitor, the player were doing a great variety of different tricks to try and beat the score produced by Charlie, another had players dancing with Poppy to a remix of EXCITE. Lowee had always stuck to its typical platformers and adventures, only rarely venturing out of their comfort zone. The rhythm game they played in Lowee had been developed independently from the Basilicom as a copy of another game and the blatant resemblance mean they had no chance of properly proceeding with it, but from the way one child were pestering their parents for it, Genmeer seemed to be doing well for itself.

"It's weird to think this place is so new… it's got my head spinning a little." Fami admitted, brushing back his hair from his face. The way the shops all appeared to be so advanced, similar to the likes of Planeptune (which made sense considering that Game Heart boasted connections with the lost goddess Purple Heart,) yet there was also the residential buildings and general utilities, that held a more traditional appearance like the older days. "But we shouldn't let ourselves be distracted. We should probably get to the Basilicom as soon as possible."

"Right!" and so they threaded their way through the people, passing different shops selling their games with great passion and people who were just generally enjoying themselves until eventually they found themselves outside of the doors that lead into the Basilicom, where many people dressed similar to Fami went about their business, though their robes were instead done in a dark blue lined in pink of all things.

"I didn't choose that and neither did Egi. They just learned of his action gamer form and then decided it fitted." The pair jumped out of their skins when Toei's voice commented from behind them, Nes already letting her hand fall near her gun. If it was within a basilicom, then weapons were allowed, but highly discouraged. The oracle let out a laugh before finally regaining her bearings. "Oh sorry, but you were the people Egi said would be coming, so might as well give you a proper welcome from the oracle herself!"

"…" how did you respond to such a 'welcome'? Fami coughed slightly before giving a small bow, followed by Nes.

"I am Famistal, a previously Lowee aligned worker. My friend here is Neselia, who worked in the Lowee army." Fami introduced them, Toei pulling her pose as a breeze without a source blew her scarf back.

"And I am Toei, the great oracle of Genmeer! It's nice to meet you two!" she replied excitedly, shaking Nes' hand with an abundance of energy. "Now, I've got someone who'll show you to your rooms, but if you need me, I'll be in the lab. I've got something cooking up right now and I probably shouldn't leave it too long!" the two weren't given a chance to answer as the black haired oracle dashed off to wherever she meant by the 'lab,' workers approaching and leading them to a special elevator, the numbers leading unreasonably high like where Blanc chose to have her room. A glance was spared between them as they ascended, the future unsure even as they were apparently gifted a room by a man they had fought and lost against.

* * *

"You know, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you about Blanc." Neptune said as they returned to the small residence Blanc had been forced to call her own.

"…What is it?" came the bland answer as the brunette hung her hat up once more, her book she had previously been made to stop on ready to be read once more.

"We're looking for an item called a key fragment, have you heard of it?" the question was one that Egi had been pondering on how to phrase, as with all of the chaos they had been made to go through in the land of white serenity, it seemed rather selfish to go asking for stuff they wanted. Blanc stared blankly for a moment before her eyes returned to Neptune, a small shake of her head providing an answer.

"Nope, I've never heard of it. What is it meant to be used for?"

"It's to help us free Histy."

"..Is that why you are travelling around the world? I would've thought a new CPU like you would wish to remain in your landmass to ensure that it remains stable." Blanc returned, Egi giving a small sound of acknowledgment.

"I suppose that might've been a smart move, but what can I say?" the doctor responded with a shrug. "We're doing this to help free someone and it means that Neptune can ask Histoire more about herself."

"Ah yes, I do remember you stating that Neptune needed to remember things or something along those lines?" Blanc remarked.

"Righty-oh again my friend! I'm like one of those cool rare amnesic heroes that you find in anime and manga!" Neptune boasted, puffing her chest out in pride while the rest of the party could only dip their heads in embarrassment.

Rather than give a verbal answer, Blanc let her eyelids droop, memories of that raging battle over the skies of Gamindustri, Celestia, returning like a tidal wave.

'…So that means the cause was from that last battle…'

"Lady White Heart, are you okay?" Financier enquired in concern, the small goddess giving a wave of her hand.

"Yes, my apologies."

"We've also had one goddess, Vert of Leanbox, who had her power stolen and copied by Conversation, whose real name is actually Noire." IF added, Compa letting out a small giggle.

"The one she loves the most!"

"Stop it! I thought you were on my side!"

"Arfoire is Conversation's true name? ...I suppose this isn't the time for duelling between goddesses then…" Blanc stated solemnly, looking out of her window towards the snowy backdrop of Lowee, left much colder than it needed to be.

"I think it would be good for everyone to get together one time." Egi suggested, the God of Gamindustri gashat at in his hands. "All of the goddesses have- had been busy fighting this huge battle yes? Well maybe you don't know enough about each other to stop. Maybe it would be best to do what you probably should've done in the first place and just sat down to talk."

"True… But is there really a way to make that possible? Are we actually able to do that?" Blanc asked, looking down to the ground. If she hadn't have lost her hold on Lowee, showing her the fault of her ways and proving that she wasn't as powerful as she once thought she was, the answer would've been simple, yet here she was. Kicked out of her own home, stood in front of a male CPU, a 'kamen rider' who fought using the power of magic rings and the motley crew made up of a goddess who lost her memories and the friends they made along the way.

Things weren't the same now. It was time for a change.

* * *

"Well you've already proven how much you detest each other, considering the fact that you were completely unwilling to have our assistance before." Egi reasoned. "But I guess that Neptune's bad luck and my good luck meant you met under different terms and I can talk to Vert to give you another chance."

"I heard my name! Shucks, you don't need to praise me too much."

"Yeah, she's like this now, but it means that you lot can now talk out of battle without starting another one." Egi concluded with a clap of his hands, Neptune rocking back and forth on her feet casually, almost childishly.

"Well, seeing as all of this is going over my head, can we sum it all up as just 'we'll save Lowee?'" Neptune commented.

"We'll all save Lowee? That's a bit short for a proper description." Blanc deadpanned, though a small smile tickled the edge of her lips.

"Pppfft, you're just stressed from being ousted and no one's happy right now, right?" Neptune denied with a wild flap of her arms. "Let's just help each other, goddess and goddess and whatever Egi is, and get this over with!" needless to say, she wasn't ready for the arm that reached around her neck, Egi's knuckles going into her skull as he twisted his fist atop of her purple hair.

"What kind of description is that!?"

"Neptune…" Blanc could only watch the close scene with a feeling akin to longing, seeing Neptune mess about with the fair doctor and their friends either rooting for the god or goddess like some sort of wrestling match. Many of the males within most of the landmasses were nothing to big, certainly not on the scale that people wouldn't riot if they saw them accompanying a CPU, which meant that Blanc had never felt the same sort of attachment to a guy like was seen here. Naturally, she had wondered what intimate love was like and though it wasn't shown here…

"You know, if you really don't want us to help Lowee, then we won't." Egi's declaration seemingly came out of nowhere, causing IF and 5pb to give him a dark look until he winked at the brunette goddess. "However, we can't on our god consciences allow Arfoire to run amok freely, so we will at least have to deal with that."

She couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes.

"Please… help Lowee… I-I'll do anything as long as Financier and the citizens are fine!" gently, Egi wiped away the tears, holding onto her shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes.

"Now, now. There should be no tears; you are a fantastic goddess, absolutely brilliant. Have faith Blanc, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. We'll all work together and make sure that Lowee is saved."

"I got intel we can work with." IF immediately announced as she re-entered the small house, gaining the attention of the people left to stow away as they were classed as villains.

"Did you finally get the intel showing all of the places with good pudding!?" Neptune eagerly asked, only to be swatted around the head by Egi. "You know, this is going to reach abuse levels soon!"

"It's fine, the reade- Oh god, I'm doing it again. YOU ARE A GODDESS WHO CAN TAKE LARGE AMOUNTS OF ABUSE. That's better…"

"I mean, I would also like some pudding too!" Compa declared with her hand up, 5pb similarly posed, leaving IF to sweatdrop.

"I don't think that could be classed as proper intel…" she stated before sobering up with a cough. "Well I've managed to learn from my sources that this is the day where the Basilicom should be getting their resources, meaning weapons." The harsh sound of a book colliding with the desk was the alarm for Blanc's rising anger, a dark aura exuding from her despite her petite stature.

"WHAT!? How dare they…!" she growled, hands ready to dig into the leather of her book.

"Hold on there girl. We've still got some time to nab 'em." Neptune placated with her hands up. Blanc needed a second to calm down before she spoke again.

"I see. Sorry for raising my voice then. Where could we intercept this?"

"It should be at the Avenir no.2 facility." IF stated, causing Blanc to freeze.

"All the way at Lastation!?"

"Heel blanc, heel!"

"Neptune, stop treating your fellow goddesses like dogs." Despite Neptune's best efforts, the rage that built up within Blanc was too powerful to hold back, the only choice being to let it flow freely.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting them plant crap like those shitty ass things here!" she protested furiously, trembling in her jacket.

"But we have a location and a time, so you don't have to." Haruto calmly answered, checking his rings for any imperfections. "There's only one choice we have in this case."

"We're going to beat them!" Egi finished with a punch to his palm, smirk going full force.

"Now that plan's up my alley! Leave it to me for randomness in events!" Neptune declared with a bright smile and thumbs up.

"Um, I can do some good battle music…" 5p hesitantly suggested with her guitar already out.

"And I can try my new combination I bought! It seems to be nice enough, but nothing beats real life testing!" the smile on Compa's ace somehow managed to appear much more frightening on the nurse-in-training than it did with Lyrica, who shied away a tiny amount.

Anyway, that isn't the important stuff right now!" IF interrupted. "We need to get to Lastation and get going now if we're going to make it on time!" Blanc let out a tiny moan as she looked around the place.

"But I can't just leave this place open for anyone to come and mess with it…" she worried. Without any form of protection, there was no telling if the fake Blanc might try to destroy her, only to find her second home ripe for the plundering.

"Please, allow us brothers to follow Lady Lyrica then!" Older brother suggested with far too eager a speed. "We shall protect lady Lyrica, Lady Compa and the transformed lady Neptune with all of the strength we have at our disposal!" the passion behind the request was disturbingly strong, the image of a sunset appearing behind them seeming too real to just be a joint figment of the imagination.

In another world, ruined by humanity to give way to a new type of people, a pair of those people gave a bright roar to the sky, continuing their great exercises, different as they were, with a renewed vigour that could only be challenged by the gods themselves.

"You're just going to guard those stupid tatas! You guys will keep your asses right here!"

"We were just wishing to help our new friends and goddesses with all sincerity."

"Well then perhaps you want to help me guard this place?" Egi's smile was just as sugary as Compa's was, but the immense force released was enough to make the brothers' knees tremble in fear. "huh, wanted to try that. Compa's been teaching me her technique in our spare time."

"Anyway, looks like there's no need to wait any longer. Let's go!" IF said, letting a huge grin come out as Egi took his yellow gashat in hand. Even if the brothers weren't willing to look at her, there was always Egi who would show the proper love and respect she deserved.

"Right!"

"Dai-henshin!"

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"I'm all revved and ready! Come on IF, it's time to give you the ride of your life again!" the agent didn't even leave enough time for the rest to get on, zooming off with Egi in seconds after the transformation. Looking to each other in equal parts confusion and laughter, 5pb managed to sum up the entire situation in only a few words.

"So… can we get a lift off you two please?"

* * *

 **Game pause! Poor Compa and 5pb. Well, next time, looks like we'll be visiting Lastation, which should be fine, because that's the first landmass you visit other than Planeptune, right?**

 **... We didn't? Damn. Well, time to pull out an answer from my ass...**

 **But you won't find out that answer too soon, because I won't be able to write until the 21st of june and then there's also hype for the 16th when ARMS for switch is going to be released!**


	28. 28 - I'm a Game developer!

**Welcome back! We enter the land of Black regality, Lastation at last, but how will this all turn out? There's also something I'm sure at least one of you have been waiting for, so shall we begin? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: it's time for the battle to unfold at last! Please take care of me!_

 _Naruto: someone's sneakin about... make it two. keep an eye out!_

 _Ex-aid: Do you have any other rider keys?_

 _Naruto: That's a secret for now!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

The land of Black Regality, Lastation, was a place of high pollution. It was built up from the times of great advancements that could be compared with Planeptune, though they chose to use less eco-friendly manners in order to achieve what they did. Riding under a sky darkened by rain filled clouds, buildings with dull collections of metals and other building necessities fashioned into a plethora of different shapes, the group entered into Lastation with tense bodies.

"So this is what Lastation is like…" White Heart commented as she looked around the dreary road at the rusted sheets of metal lying against one of the buildings, Compa held within her hands.

"Yup, yup! Looks like it's most of our firsts!" Neptune replied as she carried along 5pb in a bridal carry, one that had elicited a great blush out of the blue haired girl.

"Yes, I never went anywhere outside, apart from the occasional trips to Planeptune." Blanc clarified as they lowered towards the ground, depositing their loads as Egi and IF roared up to them with a drifting brake.

"But why would you go to Planeptune?" Neptune asked as the transformation was ended, returning both goddesses to their smaller, more lithe forms, IF swinging her legs off of Egi. "What's so special that meant you went there instead of anywhere else?"

"Well there's a special event held there twice a year and… you know what, never mind." She explained with a blush towards the end. Unfortunately for her though, the hyperactive Planeptune goddess wasn't about to let it all end there though.

"An event, you mean like a festival? Compa, did we have any in Planeptune?" She asked the nurse in training who put a finger to her chin as she wondered.

"Well, there's the summer festival, but I'm not too sure about any others…" the pink haired girl replied with so much effort that you could almost hear a faint ticking from how hard Compa was trying to remember.

"Don't worry about it, it's an event none of you could hope to understand." Blanc clarified, her head tilted up to the sky in mock authority even in a land that wasn't her own.

"Oi, oi, the race ain't waiting for anymore chitchatting! We need to get this thing rolling." Egi scolded, a slight revving of his engine from Bakusou bike.

"Um, Egi? Why are you still in the bike form?" 5pb asked as they walked, the bike gamer able to keep himself balanced and moving even without the assistance of a rider.

"Well I recently had my face both publicised on television and given a bounty by the fake Blanc, so perhaps it would be better to stay in this form until we can get the bounty off of our heads or we reach a place where people can't recognise us." The rider explained as they moved down the road ahead. "I would say you should do the same, but IF, Compa and you can't transform and it's better for Neptune and Blanc to remain in their less known appearances."

"Ooh, I know!" Blanc suddenly stated, fishing through her white jacket's pocket until she pulled out a pair of glasses, done with blue rims, that she carefully perched upon her nose with a smile. "There, it's perfect. Disguise complete!"

"Well… I guess it's better than nothing at all… I guess." Compa declared with a sweatdrop upon her face,m irrored by the others apart from Neptune until IF gave a shake of her head.

"But what are we going to do?" IF wondered aloud. "We need to get to an Avenir storage facility and disable the weaponry within that's going to be supplied to the fake Blanc without any other assistance with active requests for information about us. They're bound to have found out that we're not in the previous residence at some point, meaning they'll place more focus on the other landmasses."

"Well we can't go asking around all of the other people straight up, otherwise they'll think we're trying to sabotage the other landmasses if we're unlucky…" Egi lamented, trying to think up an appropriate course of action. If only they had been able to come across someone with a bit more authority within Lastation; it would mean that they could have a better chance of not being caught.

It was at that moment though, when a great magic circle opened up in front of them, causing them to nearly jump back until Egi recognised the symbols that composed the ritualistic gate. It gave off a hum of energy before Haruto came out with a smile, a familiar face returned at his side.

"I apologise if I made you believe falsely. I just had to bring over a friend of mine I thought could help us out." Haruto announced as he walked towards the group, his friend giving a cheerful wave.

"Cyberconnect!" Neptune excitedly yelled, said fox girl giving a cheeky grin and a salute when her name was called out.

"Hey there everyone! Did you all miss me?" the tanned maker asked with her hands out before she gave a cough. "Anyway, you need to get around Lastation, do you? Well have you tried the Basilicom?"

"We were going to, but the fact that the fake White Heart has gotten knowledge that we're assisting the true goddess means that we can't risk entering in case she's sent pictures of us. She's already set up bounties in Lowee." Egi explained, making Cyberconnect look around in confusion until she saw the yellow bike, Egi shaking his wheel in his form of a wave.

"Oh, okay. Man becomes a bike, I remember that voice. That's something new." She commented, not at all looking shocked in any way, shape or form. "Well, don't worry about that. How about I go in there and ask about what you need?"

* * *

Within the Basilicom of Genmeer, there was a different pair of people trying to be sneaky as they made their way around. Chancing upon a door that held the lilting hums of a girl, as well as a constant clicking of keys at a computer. As quietly as they could, Fami opened the door with Nes sneaking in first, followed by the ex Basilicom worker as they silently shut it once more, No change to indicate that their entrance was even noticed.

Within, a narcoleptic mess of different wires, documents and blank cartridges lay strewn about across a pair of tables, a white board at the side containing various prototype ideas and concept with crudely drawn images from what could be assumed as a hurried artist as they tried to get down every idea that came into their mind. Passing a certain file and picking it up, Fami's eyes were drawn to the idea stated within, something about a puzzle game that was meant to be more light hearted and fun, featuring brightly coloured blobs. What made it unique was that it would be connected to a no holds barred fighting game, with the option to choose either game or combine them both. If the writing was correct, then no form of testing had been done to actually create either the game or the cartridge it was meant to be held in, but there was definitely enthusiasm around it.

"Hey, Fami, look at this! It's a dating sim!" Nes exuberantly whispered, holding up a document that spoke of a game called 'Tokimeki crisis', which was apparently focused on trying to woo the person of your dreams through heroic acts, emotion filled confessions and small acts of love that would ultimately lead to a beautiful relationship. Fami looked at the small section scribbled in the corner and struggled to hold back the chuckles that threatened to come out.

"Definitely making Egi the protagonist with all his friends in there. If I'm going to do that, then Harem route is a yes, all the way!" the man read, releasing the guffaw that was building up until he slapped a hand over his own mouth, a pause in the tapping of the computer.

"…I guess someone must've been passing by the door."

"I didn't know that Toei had such a nice voice." Nes blissfully praised as the oracle's small tune began with the typing once more, allowing the two to continue snooping around within the section of the office that was hidden to the wonderfully unaware girl.

There were all sorts of games suggested by both Toei and Egi alike, a range of different genres, gameplay styles and artistic choices being made through countless different sheets. On a different file, the name 'Kiseki cooking' was proudly printed, alongside a small sentence next to the main description of what the game would be about.

"Chou crème, Gelee, dore, doremo, Kiseki Cooking." Fami read flatly, causing Nes to tut and take away the sheet from his hands.

"You need to put the right emotion into it, otherwise it just doesn't sound like a game jingle!" the soldier scolded, giving a light cough into her fist before repeating the phrase.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **CHOU CRÈME,**_ _ **GELEE! DORE!? DOREMO! KISEKI COOKING!**_

"Yeah, pretty proud of that one myself actually." Both Nes and Fami froze at that voice, turning slowly in sync to where Nes stood with a silver gashat within a special device, a speaker displayed proudly as the oracle lightly tapped her foot on the ground. "Though I'd prefer it if I could show it to you without you having to sneak into my office when I'm working."

It was mere seconds before the former soldier was on the ground with her head upon her hands, begging for forgiveness as Toei had a wry smile upon her face.

"I... apologize for the intrusion and for the fact that we betrayed the courtesy your CPU showed us before." Fami softly stated with a sincere bow to the oracle's surprise, who tugged at her scarf. "I was just wondering about the power that Lord Game Heart uses."

"Well if you wanted to know that, then all you had to do was ask silly!" Toei said with a laugh at the shock on the pair's faces, beckoning them towards her computer where she quickly pulled up a different file, various points being placed upon a wireframe version of ex-aid. "Well you see, there' s a whole bunch of stuff I don't know about just yet, but it seems that the gashats connect to the gamer driver which reacts to a special aspect within Egi. I tried to make gashats work with other people, but they all ended up in failure, so there's a special part of him that allows for an interface with the gashat cartridge, probably assisted by the gamer driver."

"I see… maybe?" Nes responded as she picked herself up off of the floor. "So the cartridge thingies, gashats, work only with Egi?"

"Yep, that's about it." Toei confirmed, about to return to where she was before her eyes narrowed, a head turning with almost uncalculatable speed towards the pair. "But why id you want to know?"

"Quickly waving his hands in front of him, Fami sought to calm the oracle's near palpable anger, speaking in a calming voice that had proven fairly successful with the people of the Lowee basilicom.

"I don't mean any harm and I'm certain Nes doesn't either." He placated gently. "We just wanted to know if we could perhaps make a game ourselves. They were able to summon strange things, were they not?"

"Oh yeah, the chocolate boxes, treasure chests and stuff."

"Well Me and Fami were wondering if… there was a way we could bring back at least a tribute to a friend of ours like that. If we could make a game that revolves around a dragon, even hunting one!" At the sadness evident upon Nes' face, Toei was left in somewhat of a conundrum. "She couldn't very well make a game that could bring, what did Egi say it was again, a dragon? That could bring a dragon back to life.

But her mind flashed to the prototype, the one getting along very efficiently. It was at the request of Egi, who wanted to make something special for his friends…

" _Hey Toei, do you think it's possible to make something like an MMO with a gashat? Potentially have a replicating ability that allowed for multiple players?"_

" _Where on earth did that Idea come from Egi?"_

" _I just… remember there being something like that, which Compa, Lyrica, Neptune and IF could all use."_

"… _I'll see what I can do Egi, but no promises."_

Well apparently it did seem like it could work and she had gotten the separating part down. She just needed to apply some finishing touches ad she believed she had a game that would be stronger than the other ones he had gotten so far, bar the God of Gamindustri. The fact that it would also fulfill the requirements of these two was just icing on the cake.

"There's not much I could do without compensation though. What do you have to offer?" the oracle asked as she kicked her feet under the chair she had taken.

"I'm willing to do anything for another chance to make sure my fighting monster is never forgotten to the world." Fami promised with a hand to his heart, quickly followed by Nes as Toei smiled.

"Well then, if you act as my guinea pigs for some games I'm working on, then… I'll get the dragon hunter ready."

* * *

Cyberconnect came out of the ornate doors of the Basilicom with a tired face that held a triumphant smirk. Walking towards the group she looked at Egi's seat for a moment before pulling out the cartridge and flipping the cover shut, bringing Egi out of the transformation he had.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I just guessed what would work." The tanned girl explained as she loosely held the gashat upon her finger by the black hand guard as Egi lifted himself off of the ground. Waiting until the doctor had dusted himself off, Cyberconnect gave a victorious thumbs up. "While I didn't get you guys something major like meeting the goddess Black Heart or anything, I did manage to convince them to take you off the wanted list. Apparently, criminal news travels fast.

"Really? That was way too fast!" Neptune gasped in amazement, twinkles within her eyes. "How on earth did you do something like that!?" in reply, the fox tailed and eared girl shuffled awkwardly, sparing a single glance towards the fancy building that was the Basilicom before letting loose a shudder.

"I… don't think I want to know as much." Haruto claimed when he saw the fear running down Cyberconnect's face, the girl hurriedly nodding.

"Yep, you don't want to know the details!" she rapidly agreed, shaking her head in a vain attempt to try and get rid of the awful memories that were now burned into her mind for the rest of her life. "I feel scarred because of it…"

" _Hey, don't be too rough there! Watch your hands, that's getting too close to a private area!"_

" _This is way greater than I thought it would be! Whatever you want, you got, just keep this sort of thing coming!"_

" _Ugh, don't touch there! We're getting to the sensitive parts!"_

Needless to say, as the ears flattened against her hats, fake as they were, Cyberconnect could only shake her head once more to try and clear the horrifying scenes again.

"Um… so that's good and all, but what can we do now then? We're not on a list anymore, so we're good for travelling around safely and the other options are opened up to us." IF asked once more, a moment spent in silence.

"IF, shouldn't you have some sort of super ultra force that secretly works here? A dark knight? Something?" Neptune remembered, IF shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure my _accomplices_ in Lastation are already busy, so we can't depend on them just yet." IF debunked until she had a sudden burst of inspiration and pulled out her phone, fingers flying over the keys until a small ding rang out. An incredulous silence followed until Haruto let out a small bit of laughter, holding a ringed hand to his mouth.

"I can't believe we didn't think to use that sort of thing first." He remarked, looking at the small goggle map brought up by the agent. "That probably could've been brought out a bit sooner though.

"That's not the point!" IF stated with a blush gracing her cheeks. "What's important is that we know where we're going and we're not going to be shot on sight anymore or anything."

"Yes, I always did appreciate that part of things." Egi dryly added, smiling when the blush on IF's face grew even larger. "Come on then, let's get this thing moving."

The party set off towards the Avenir facility with a mission at hand, which meant they ignored the pair of eyes that followed them. Gleefully swinging his legs from the metal girder he as sat upon, the sounds of an intense fight ended in the triple bells that signified the end of a boxing match, the man putting away his gamepad in favor of just watching the group disappear into the metal jungle.

"Come on Gamer." The man practically sung as he leapt off of his support, landing upon his feet like a cat would. "It's time for the game to start!" with a small movement of his hand from the pocket he placed the gamepad in, having not even withdrawn it in order to jump off of where he sat, eh pulled out a pair of chunky gashats, one done in blue and the other in a pinkish magenta. Two great dials were placed on the front, one yellow and the other grey, a sticker depicting two games each plastered upon the front.

"I'm through with waiting, you're taking too long! It's time for us to start the real game now!"

* * *

 **Game Pause? Well then people, what's the next stage? It's time to introduce the strongest fist, so make sure to prepare yourself; the enemy's incoming; satan approaches! I think that's how it goes at least...Did ou notice the other Toei property I referenced within this chapter?**


	29. 29 - I'm a robot wrecker!

**Game start early! If I do this right, then tomorrow will have the chapter that pushes this over 100K! I also reveal some (potentially) interesting twists, so what do you think they are? Don't have to wait long to find out! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Are you ready to reach for the next level?_

 _Naruto: Just as much as you're ready to return to Lowee!_

 _Things are heating up now, I'm going full throttle!_

 _Naruto: I'm going Mach Zenkai as well!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"So Blanc, how are you exactly planning to stop the whole exchange?" Egi asked as they walked, the brown haired goddess narrowing her eyes before she punched her own fist.

"Simple, I'll make sure to destroy everything." She promised, almost hissing, causing a bead of sweat to form upon Egi's face.

'Okay then, so just how I thought you would then…'

"Yup, so Blanc really thinks just how she looks then!" Neptune cheerfully declared, causing that narrowed gaze to turn onto her.

"Neptune, this is Lastation, a landmass of constant construction and technological advancement." Blanc reminded her purple haired 'friend' nonchalantly. "That means that there are heavy girders and a fair few bricks simply lying around. Would you care to repeat what you just said?" a small flash of lightning complimented her unspoked threat and no one would deny that in the shadows, brief as they were, it almost seemed as if one usually cool blue eye turned a burning blood red for a moment.

"No sir, not at all sir!" Neptune rapidly blurted, hiding herself behind Compa who could only awkwardly chuckle.

"There, there Nep-Nep."

"Still though, it does make sense." IF conceded. "Nothing deters any future transactions like receiving a pile of scrap metal rather than their robots."

"Then we better make sure we get there soon. With the numbers we could expect to be met with, it might take us some time." Haruto suggested, spurring the group to move faster. Even so, they weren't fast to enough to evade the person following. They would never be fast enough. All of the puzzle pieces were in place; all that was needed now was to get the opponents ready for the fight.

* * *

The warehouse itself seemed to be rather derelict, the odd monster having moved in that was easily dealt with by a few spells off of Haruto or a quick smash to the head from Blanc. The transaction of machines designed to cause massive amounts of damage to their enemies would make this sort of area safe though.

Sneaking around the corner of a long hallway, decorated with moss and overgrown vines, Egi peeked around to find a large open area, presumably where the original items were stored for safekeeping.

"Seems like we've got the place." He whispered to the rest of the party, prompting them to enter when they were met with a small chuckle, the marron suited man correcting a lime tie a he walked forward to meet his new guests.

"Well, would you look at this? I certainly was expecting a different group." He remarked, his eyes falling onto each party member. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ganache and I'll b the one serving you today."

"So you're with Avenir then?" IF inquired, looking at the brown haired salesman with a small hint of suspicion. "Aren't you the group that's been forcing the closure of a whole bunch of smaller businesses around here?" the man waved her off, pushing up his glasses as he tutted.

"It seems as if there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. You say that like we've been doing it intentionally." Ganache replied. "We merely wish to keep our company going strong as it has been for the last three years. If that means some other businesses must suffer for that, then so be it; it's survival of the fittest in the capitalist world."

"Okay then, but why Lowee?" Cyberconnect interrupted. "Why make them stronger if you're working with Lastation? Wouldn't you want people from those other landmasses to come other as they collapse, resulting in more customers for you?"

"No, no, no." the salesman immediately denied. "You see, just because we happen to work in Lastation doesn't mean we revere the CPU."

"Wait, you mean..?"5pb began, Ganache nodding with a smile.

"Exactly. I revere only one goddess and that is lady White Heart." He confirmed, the admiration clear within his voice as he spun around slowly. "I will happily level Lastation, destroy this place, if my lady were to so much as passingly mention it to me!"

"Well, there's a spy in the group. Was I the only on that didn't expect that?" Egi asked, Haruto shaking as well as Cyberconnect. "Okay then, that's nice."

"But this means this is our chance!" Neptune suddenly announced, Compa tilting her head.

"What do you mean by that Nep-Nep?"

"Ah, I see!" Haruto intervened. "So because he follows Lady White Heart, he follows Blanc. If we were to simply tell him the truth of this situation, then we might be able to skip the whole battling scenario."

"Got it to a tee Mr. Magic!" Neptune agreed with a thumbs up. "Though you've gotta remember, it's a battle flag, not scenario! That's what they call it in another game!"

"If so, then please leave it to me. I would rather talk this out then fight anyway." Blanc requested, stepping towards the man with a gentle smile gracing her face.

"Are you done talking then?" Ganache asked impatiently, glancing to the white polished watch he had upon his wrist. "I do have other tasks that need to be accomplished, so…"

"Objection!"

"Nep-Nep, you were just waiting to reuse that joke, weren't you?"

"You do know that there weren't any of those games on Lastation consoles, right?"

"But we're with Lowee Iffy, so it's all okay!"

"Excuse me, but I thought you were done with your inane subjects!" Ganache spoke again, much louder. "What do you want now?"

"Well, If you only knew the power of the white side…" Neptune began. "I, Neptune, now proudly present to you your Lady White Heart! Behold!" Holding out her hands to Blanc, the window above them letting the sun's rays shine down like a spotlight, Neptune looked to where Ganache was standing , only to see pure disbelief as Blanc transformed, pushing away a stray lock of aqua hair.

"No, no, that's impossible… That can't be true, it simply cannot!" he fiercely denied, looking away and back in pure confusion and shock. "You just cannot be…!"

"Ganache, was it? I understand and greatly appreciate your dedication to serving me." Blanc praised with the sweetest voice she could muster. "But to do so in sacrifice of others is not what I wish to see. I can easily forgive if, so long as you stop this foolishness."

"Yo…c…b…L…Te…rt…"

"Um… Lady White Heart? I think you broke him…" 5pb hesitantly commented, watching the trembles to the blubbering man's knees.

"…U…an't...e…ady…Whi…Hea…"

"Please, speak up! I can't hear you properly when you're like that!" Whatever she was waiting for, it had certainly not been the finger desperately pointed towards her, the spluttering accusations much more audible this time.

"No, there' snow ay you could be lady White Heart! You must be this fake I've been hearing about!" he announced, Egi holding back the urge to palm his face unlike IF.

"Idiot, I'm telling you, I'm the real one and the other's the fake, figure it out already!" Blanc urged, feeling the anger welling up inside her.

"No, impossible, there's no way! My angelic Lady White Heart would never be this much of a swearer!" Ganache stated with disappointed vitriol.

"You know, it's kinda sad when a reality check just kinda comes and slams you right back into sense, isn't that right Iffy?" Neptune said, turning her eyes onto IF who tried in vain to fight of the dusting of red that appeared on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that!?"

"All I'll say is 'Vert's blog'!"

"Shut yer yaps over there! I've got some stinking crap to deal with other here!" Blanc roared, Ganache letting out a shocked gasp as he held onto the white washed brick wall.

"That confirms it! You cannot be lady White Heart! She' s loving, caring…"

* * *

 ***One long hour and many matches of games between Haruto and Egi later***

"…So you can't be her! Now, I've had enough of this useless prattle, so I do hope you don't mind if I get this all over and done with quickly, right?" Ganache concluded, pressing a big red button upon a remote the forced the robot that had been sitting relatively close by to whir out of its slumber, a monstrosity of metal that glimmered in the sunlight. "I do despise fighting, so I hope you don't mind if this machine does it for me."

"Well then, time to transform as well you two!" Egi declared, pulling out the God of Gamindustri Generation X gashat, Haruto holding the first ring to his belt while Neptune let herself be engulfed by the mystical power that allowed her to transform into Purple Heart.

 _ **DRIVER ON!**_

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

 _ **FLAME! PLEASE!**_

 _ **HII! HII! HII-HII-HII!**_

 _ **GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **LET'S HEART! MECCHA HEART! MUUCHA HEART! WHAT'S YOUR ART!?**_

 _ **I'M A GODDESS RIDER…**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD UP!**_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

"To think that not one, but two goddesses, um, CPUs would be here to greet me." Ganache remarked. "It's hard not to know who you are, Lord Game Heart and I haven't seen you around before, so you must be Lady Purple Heart."

"That's correct. You don't sound very surprised to see me here though." The black suited goddess answered, Ganache giving a shrug of his shoulders as he waved the Killachine forward.

"Really? I'm trying my best to show it, honestly. No matter, please take it away. You shall perish in the name of Lady White Heart!"

"Well then, it's show time! Haruto announced, flicking back the power part of his trench coat as he dashed forward, his right arm reaching out into the portal that appeared next to him.

 _ **GAME START! PLEASE!**_

"Ah yes, this is the Gamindustri gamer!" Egi remembered, turning to where the makers were preparing their weapons. "Compa, IF, 5pb! Come close!"

"Yo Egi, what are you doing?" Cyberconnect asked, watching as he took each of the girls' hands before holding his head close to them, enveloping all three of them in a dark cosmic light.

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **ATASHI WA YUME NO HOSHI! HIBIKASE! OTO NO SHINE IDOL!**_

 _ **DOCCHI DEMO II! DOCCHI DEMO II! ICHIBAN DOCTOR NI SEKAI!**_

 _ **MAMORU! CHIKYUU! DEEP DUNGEON DIVER!**_

 _ **GASHACON SHOUTER!**_

 _ **GASHACON INJECTOR!**_

 _ **GASHACON GRAPPLER!**_

 _ **GASHACON SLICER!**_

Rushing forward, IF held up the Gashacon grappler and pulled the trigger, a hooked rope launching up and attaching to the machine, a second pull of the trigger sending her flying to follow it, becoming a green and blue missile in the air. Wielding her injector like a rifle, Compa let off a great blast of that mysterious liquid within that splattered upon the robot's chassis to chew through it like acid.

"Thanks!" IF called with a bit of disgust, brushing off the small drops that threatened to eat away at the green body suit she wore, the chest HUD slightly less bright. None the less though, she drew her twin quatars and slammed them down in the new gaping hole, digging deep into the circuits before unleashing a lightning blitz directly to the central cores.

"Don't leave us out of this!" Purple Heart called out, flying in to deliver a flying combo of slashes to the revealed circuitry, undoubtedly slashing easily through the exposed wires and boards like butter. White Heart chose to make a much different and barbaric move, instead leaping high into the air and dropping directly onto the top of the monster, forcing a giant dent into the body. The Killachine flung its limbs about wildly, just missing Blanc while IF and Neptune weren't so fortunate, getting an arm or hand to their entire body and sending them hurtling away.

"Hey, time for us Wizard!" Egi called out, the beam of his scythe gleaming in anticipation. Haruto agilely leapt into the air with a spinning flip, several silver bullets flying into the machine monster as it beeped and screeched, the hand sent in his direction being sliced off by Ex-aid. Tired of merely standing at the side, Cyberconnect rushed into the fray herself, twin blades held backhanded as she jumped vertically, her rotations forming a great burning tornado right in the face of the killachine.

"Don't count me out either!" the fox girl roared, bringing down her blades in an arc that sent two pillars of pure flame right into the heart of the monster, its eyes already blinking to depict its damage level.

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **EXCITE! PLEASE!**_

"Let's make this quicker!" A red portal fell over Wizard, causing him to grow in stature, his upper body becoming far more muscular and overly large in comparison to his lower body. With a booming yell, Wizard unleashed but a single punch onto the Killachine, his black gloved hands sending the Killachine into the warehouse wall, a great crater forming in the brick. Shrinking back to his original side, Wizard changed the ring he was using as Ex-aid closed the front of the gamer driver, Compa, IF and 5pb pulling out the gashats in their gamer drivers and slotting them into the kimiwaza slot holder as Egi had done so before.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GOD OF – GENERATION –**_

 _ **DEEP DUNGEON –**_

 _ **CRAZY –**_

 _ **SHINE –**_

 _ **CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**_

"It's the finale!" letting his foot be encased in fire while cream, blue, navy and white energy gathered at the legs of Compa, IF, Egi and 5pb respectively. A joint jump had all of the riders reach the same levels as the air born White and Purple Hearts as together, they all flew towards the exposed machine, Blanc also adding in her hammer for good measure. Looking out of the hole they made in the wall, it was clear that the Killachine would have no way of getting back up with all of the broken aspects within and a completely fried electronic system.

So naturally, it stood up again.

Completely repairing all damage done to it, the shimmer returning to the wine coloured metal as it let out a synthetic screech into the skies, free of the constraints of the Avenir facility.

"Well, that isn't normally what happens." Haruto commented with deadpan, the group simply raising their fists ready for battle once more until they heard the laughter coming from within the facility, Ganache walking out into the cloudy day outside.

"Well, that's certainly something I wasn't expecting to see. I definitely didn't put that in there." He stated, causing them to take a double take.

"Wait, if you didn't put regenerative abilities in this, then who did?" Egi questioned, clapping bringing him out of his thoughts and making them turn to the new arrival.

"Excuse me, but just who are you?" Ganache asked impatiently. This had already gone on for far longer than he expected it to and he really did have much more pressing matters to attend to.

The man wore purple trousers, squares of pink and cyan upon them while having a blue shirt, the bottom of it lined in grey and the sleeves pink. This was slightly covered by the black jacket that he had on top.

"Oh, don't mind me, I was just wondering how the power ups I gave your robot was working." The man answered, his tone whimsical and care free as he looked upon the killachine that regarded him only briefly before turning to the party, waiting for the order to attack again. "I must say, things do get interesting when you give the enemies continues as well, don't you think Ex-aid?"

"Why though? Are you also with the false Blanc as well?" Egi called back, the man merely giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"Not really. I just thought this could be made to be a little more entertaining, that's all!" the man explained before starting. "Oh, my apologies, I never gave you my name! Please, call me Pallad."

"So you're doing this for fun? Is tinkering with incredibly powerful machinery what you call fun?" IF scolded, scowling as the man laughed raucously.

"Not just that, the puzzle's never that easy!" Pallad retorted, leaning on his knees. "We've just got a brilliant gamer here, so why not increase the difficulty? With so many people, there's no reason why this battle flag shouldn't be possible."

"Oh, ooh! Iffy, Compa, he knew it's a battle flag! He's special!" Purple Heart realised, causing IF to slap her hand over the goddess' mouth with a sigh.

"Neptune, I thought you were meant to be smarter in your CPU form!"

"Sorry Iffy."

"So there's a way to disable this regeneration then?" Egi voiced, Pallad clicking with a bright grin.

"I knew you would be the one to take that guess Ex-aid!" The man praised, holding his hands out wide. "After all, regeneration: it's a lottery. You never know when something might just go wrong or not function properly!"

"Right, so we just have to keep beating up this pile of crap until it can't come back to life, sounds good to me!" Blanc declared, her hammer impacting the ground heavily. Ganache could only take his glasses and wipe them down.

"Well, I had several spares to utilise in the case that a rival goddess chose to hijack the initial one, but I never thought to have them check for molecular regeneration capabilities. I must say, wasn't expecting that." He remarked, bolting. He didn't want to be caught in the after math of this, even if it meant sacrificing a single facility.

"Come on now Ex-aid, it's time for us to dance!" Pallad declared, pulling out the blue and black cartridge to Egi's shock. "What, you didn't think that you were the only one to have this sort of power, did you?"

"No… um, yes…?" he answered shyly, flinching as Pallad laughed once more, flicking the yellow dial on the front down so that the image with the blue creature was on the bottom.

 _ **PERFECT PUZZLE!**_

 _ **WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**_

 _ **WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**_

The same creature was shown on a background of differently coloured puzzle pieces within the game screen that appeared in the air, foregoing the items to instead fill the air with pure energy items. Drawing the gashat to his left shoulder, the dial facing inward, Pallad let a grin take over his face as he intoned those familiar words, pressing the grey buttons where the blue base met the black cartridge.

"Dai henshin!"

 _ **DUAL UP!**_

 _ **GET THE GLORY IN THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**_

* * *

 **Game Pause! Are we ready? You don't have to wait long for the fight! can a level god beat level 50? there are a few reason for the outcome... but which outcome is that?**


	30. 30 - I'm a perfect puzzle!

**WE'VE MADE IT OVER 100K! WE'RE THE ONLY NEPTUNIA/KAMEN RIDER STORY TO DO IT! Setting an example for all the others I guess, thanks for sticking around for so long, or welcome if you're reading all of this recently! I'd like to think there are a few developments here that might surprise you, but hey, what can we do but read now (If anyone even reads the sort of crap I put up here.) Oh well. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: The captain known as Na_ _ruto, rule the red seas!_

 _Naruto: ..._

 _Ex-aid: What's wrong?  
_

 _Naruto: Why are you referred to as only Ex-aid? all of the others get their names, Umber, Lune, Shuujin, Issei... even Kiriya.  
_

 _Ex-aid:... The answer will be revealed... eventually._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Come on, let's make this game the best it can be!"

Smoothening out the wrinkles in the black and white body suit, Pallad corrected the helmet with blue gloved hands, the hair looking somewhat like an owl as the fringe came down the centre of his goggles. Large blocky shoulder pads were not connected to the centre golden chest piece, an arc cut out of the front to display segments of puzzle pieces upon a blue background. Placing the blue double gashat into the black side holder of his golden belt, Pallad clapped his hands as Egi held up his Gashacon slicer.

"Why are you doing this is you aren't working for the other White Heart?" IF asked, placing the gashat back into the driver alongside Compa and 5pb. "This isn't a game."

"You can't enjoy life if you don't treat it like a game sometimes you know." The new kamen rider answered, lackadaisically leaning upon the revived killachine. "Don't you just feel more motivated when it's an objective with a reward?"

"What reward?" Compa countered, leaning towards 5pb with a hand on the other side of her mouth. "Are we going to get a reward for this?"

"I don't think we are…?"

The idol's question would go unanswered as Pallad dashed forward through a pair of yellow medals, becoming more of a blur until his fist exploded onto her face.

 _ **KOUSOKU KA!**_

 _ **KOUSOKU KA!**_

"Kamen rider Para-DX, Level 50!" the golden rider announced, everyone freezing apart from Haruto, who merely grumbled as he exchanged the ring upon his left finger for a yellow one cut in a square.

"A level count doesn't work if you don't play by the rules." Wizard stated, flicking the sliders and slamming his hand against the wizardriver before pointing it to the ground where a yellow circle rose from the ground, little pebbles and rock chunks floating up with it.

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

 _ **LAND! PLEASE!**_

 _ **DODODO! DODODON! DON, DODODON!**_

With all jewels magically exchanged for canary counterparts, Wizard charged the position where Para-DX stood, guns blazing as Pallad was forced to dodge around him with enhanced speed.

"Wizard! Life is show time, you of all people should recognise that!" the puzzle gamer cheered, matching the magician's attacks with his own fists, guiding the silver edge away from him. Compa fired her injector towards the two, wincing as Pallad gripped onto Haruto's arm for a human shield.

"Sorry Mister Wizard!" the nurse in training yelled, ducking back as 5pb stepped up to the fight.

"Oh, what's this game? Shine Idol, Deep Dungeon Diver, Crazy doctor? Ex-aid, you've been rather busy!" Para-DX commented as he released Wizard, spinning to the side in order to avoid the fierce soundwave of Lyrica's Gashacon shouter, the girl taking a retaliatory fist to the stomach.

"You can't fault me for making good games." The doctor retorted as he swung the energy scythe in a wide arc, Pallad ducking beneath the green wave and kicking upwards, weaving around the shots fired as Egi flew away.

"Killachine, aren't you going to get involved?" the level 50 rider called out, only to chuckle at the sight of its head getting crushed by an irate Blanc, Neptune zooming about like a deadly fly, every limb she passed sliced like a carrot upon the chef' board.

"Take this you dumb FUCKER!" White Heart roared, the axe smashing straight through the metal, scoffing as seconds passed before the material knitted itself together once more, legs crawling towards the body before latching on like a babe to the mother's teat. "Why can't you just die!?"

"Because, I will clear this, even if I must use continues!" Pallad promised, kicking away Compa and IF with a roundhouse kick before waving his hands like a conductor, colours and images flying in random directions until they fell away from in front of him, four remaining behind. "Have I told you of the power I hold? With Perfect Puzzle, the objective is to connect a chain of powers in order to best your opponent. This combination should be a good one!"

 _ **KOUSOKU KA!**_

 _ **MUSCLE KA!**_

 _ **SHINSHUKU KA!**_

 _ **BUNSHIN!**_

Four blurs came out of the man, each forming their own version of Para-DX as he and his clones glowed with red and yellow aura. Bending around any attack as if he were made of rubber, all of the Pallads removed their gashats, returning the dial to a neutral position before changing them back to normal, sliding the blue cartridges back into the slot.

"Why is this guy so hard to hit?" Cyberconnect exclaimed, none of her swirling flame blades managing even a scratch upon the blue dressed rider.

"The stretch energy item means I can reshape my body at will; it's hard to hit a target that moves out of the way, isn't it?" the rider taunted, manipulating his body around the burning attacks.

"Don't treat me like I've never been in a fight before!"

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **DUAL GASHAT!**_

 _ **PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**_

"Are we ready!?" Para-DX cheered in childlike glee, his feet and hands glowing with energy as limbs shot out like missiles, striking wherever they could on whoever no matter what anyone did to try and defend themselves. Not even the two goddesses were able to remain free of the clones' attacks, falling with a yell as the killachine smashed his fists down upon their prone bodies.

 _ **ALL CLEAR!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

Looking towards the crater where Blanc and Neptune lay groaning in their untransformed state and back to where the rest of the party lay defeated, Pallad let out a sigh as he gave a wave of his hand, the robot deactivating without question.

'I should've gone straight for the dragon… maybe even the infinity!' Haruto scolded himself, banging his fist upon the ground as he watched Pallad walk through their fallen ranks straight towards Egi. 'I couldn't change my rings in time and underestimated him…'

"I was expecting more from you ex-aid, but I guess you haven't quite reached the right stage yet." The man commented, pulling up the doctor by his collar. "You could've at least reached the level of the hunter, maybe even discover the brothers… I suppose you're not like Emu then Ex-aid."

"Emu…? Who's Emu?" Egi muttered, coughing as the grip near to his throat grew tighter before Pallad threw him back to the ground, turning away.

"A better gamer and doctor than you." Was the simple reply, the man disappearing in an orange burst of pixels. Ganache crept out of his hiding place, certain that his frightened look out was hidden, before walking to sneer down upon the defeated group.

"I must say, I was expecting more from you." The businessman commented nonchalantly. "I was expecting you to at least make it through one killachine, but here we are. Perhaps bringing so many of the line was overkill, but no matter; Come and finish the job!"

There was silence apart from exhausted panting, no whirring of gears or mechanical mumbles to be heard, even as Ganache kept up the hand he threw to the sky with his order.

"Unfortunately for you, none of those will come to answer your command."

* * *

"…Sis…? Is that you?" 5pb struggled to say, Egi's eyes widening. Had the songstress ever mentioned a sister?

"Of course it's me Lyrica. It's sometimes the job of a good younger sister to take care of her older one, as repayment for all you've done." The voice replied, a young woman stepping out from the shadows and flicking the same denim blue hair as 5pb behind her shoulder. With a large black witch's hat with silver gears near the base, a white overcoat and a brown dress complete with a tie, the woman's indigo eyes softened as they landed upon the fallen cast, rushing to help her sister up.

"But MAGES., I thought you were-"

"Don't speak Lyrica." The mad magician hushed, placing a finger upon 5pb's mouth. "I admit, I'm not technically your sister."

"Woah, did we just get knocked straight into a TV drama?" Neptune asked, picking herself up from the whole made by her and Blanc's bodies, causing MAGES. to turn to the purple haired girl.

"Ah yes, it's been a while Neptune, or is Purple Heart more suitable?" the blue haired girl greeted, causing Neptune's head to tilt.

"Um, have we met before?" the girl asked. "I'm sorry, but I meet so many side characters that it gets kinda hard to keep up sometimes."

"You don't need to worry about remembering my name; the next time I see you, or more appropriately you see me, I won't be able to know your name, nor Compa's, IF's or Egi Yuuno's." MAGES. answered, causing confusion to spread among the group. "I heard some bad rumours coming from here and decided to meddle in some affairs…"

"These explosions, are they your doings!?" Ganache yelled, pointing a trembling finger towards MAGES. who merely stood with a proud grin.

"Well who else could it be?" the mad magician answered back, holding a hand to her mouth in a proud manner. "Apart from that lone contraption there, I, MAGES., have destroyed them all!"

"Impossible! How can just one measly girl destroy them all without me noticing!? It just can't be!"

"Believe whatever it is you want to believe, but remember that what you believe is false." The blue haired girl declared, indigo eyes boring into Ganache's brown. "It was a fairly simple task, all that was needed being the destruction from the inside out. With my magical capabilities, it was but a basic chore."

"Wha…!? But how!?" Ganache spluttered, though the way MAGES. turned to Haruto was a clear indicator of her opinion.

"I understand that you also hold mystical powers yes?" the girl asked slyly, already certain of the answer but Haruto obliged her with a nod regardless. "Well then I ask that you prepare me a trip home if you would be so kind."

"Um, sure."

"MAGES., aren't you going to stay?" 5pb asked, tears brimming pink eyes as they met indigo. The idol hadn't been able to keep up with her sister as much as she desired to, but her own obligations meant she wasn't able to stay still for too long, nor could she has as much free time as she would've liked. This was potentially a chance for the sisters to catch up with one another, speak about what happened to each other in the time between visits.

"I cannot Lyrica." She plainly answered to her older sister. "I am not from this dimension; your MAGES. is most likely wondering about how you're doing as she continues with her experiments. I have come to aid you when she could not and I shall aid you once more, though I have already done so."

"To be honest, you lost me after 'Dimension'." Neptune remarked, causing MAGES. to chuckle.

"I suppose you could say my timeline is going in the opposite direction to yours, opposing lines of cause to effect. When I first meet you, it will be after this event, so you'll already know about me." The magician explained. "It's like a relatively large sphere of shaking chronological… stuff. Are you ready Wizard?"

"Yep. Anytime you want."

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **CONNECT! PLEASE!**_

Lit by the crimson glow of magic, MAGES. gave one last hug to her sister before stepping through, 5pb waving as it closed.

"Bye… sis."

* * *

"N-no… our company's killachines…" Ganache muttered, trudging back from the room swimming in random parts and sheets of metal that MAGES. deemed unworthy of stealing.

"Well Ganache, looks like you've been beaten, even if we have as well." Egi stated, brushing himself off and wiping away the blood that sat in the corner of his lip. "Might as well give up now."

The man gave no answer, his eyes to the ground. There was a faint sound, almost joyous as it raised in volume until it hit mad laughter, IF rolling her eyes.

"Here we go, mad villain trope number eighteen."

"What the heck!? Did he lose some screws from his head along with his machines?" Blanc complained with narrowed eyes, though Ganache was not to be brought out of his crazed happiness.

"It is quite a situation, but I suppose I've managed to buy enough time at least." He remarked, revelling in the intake of breath. "How does it feel to know that you all have been fooled by false 'intel'?"

"My intel was incorrect!?" The agent yelled, looking back over the files she had upon her phone. "What do you mean!?"

"My main objective here was to keep you preoccupied and that man, Pallad, he served as a happy assistant in that task." The businessman explained. "I believe I've won in this regard."

The ringing of IF's phone was quickly answered by the brunette, who had to hold it away from her ear when the great explosions and gunfire rang through the speaker.

"It's financier! We need help! The hideout is under siege by the basili… no…Kyaaah!"

"Yes, I recall hearing them wanting to test the weapons out… seems like they chose their target already." Ganache remarked with a low chuckle, Egi holding tightly onto Compa lest he vent his rage upon the man.

"There's no time left to talk, we need to get back to Lowee now!" Haruto ordered, sliding the two tabs upon his belt back and forth the ring already resting at his belt line.

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **CONNECT! PLEASE!**_

"Well then, Adieu to you all!" Ganache said, rapidly tapping buttons upon his watch before he disappeared in a burst of dazzling light, Blanc letting out a hiss at the earth where he once stood.

"Just like a coward, running away when there's someone else to take his place."

"We need to go now!"

"Compa's right," Egi agreed, picking up his gashat from where it was forcefully ejected in case he sustained too much bio energy loss and died from his body being unable to support any of his functions. "Let's go stop a super robot war."

* * *

"Hello, this is Fami speaking… You're joking right? Who in their right mind would agree to this!? Don't worry, I'm certain that Lord Game Heart will deal with this situation, just stay hidden until it's safe again."

Slamming the landline back onto its stand, Fami could only growl in anger. Militarising itself in order to defend itself was a understandable idea, anyone wants to protect what was close to them, right? But going after a few defenceless individuals with mass weapons of destruction was beyond any line they could've drawn, apparently knowing full well that the actual target they wanted was away on their own business, leaving only their non-warrior friends behind to keep the place running.

"Fami, what's happened?" Nes asked, shifting her arms beneath the box of documents she was moving around on the orders of Toei, busy with whatever project she was working on before as well as the two ex-Lowee citizens' request.

"It's the basilicom, they've launched an attack on Lord Game Heart's hideout! They've gone with all they have, no bars held and they did it when they weren't around, do you know what that means!? There are only defenceless people who are going to be killed in seconds!"

"What? They can't… they wouldn't go that far, would they?" the soldier weakly denied, though the truth couldn't be denied. Things were reaching unsavoury levels when they were being ordered to attack a group who had nothing to do with the Basilicom, but the tourists were deemed 'a threat to the integrity of Lowee' and thus chased back to Lastation, most likely never to return ever again.

"Well then, there's only one thing for it…!" Toei's voice decided from behind closed doors, pushing them open with a beaming grin as Nes and Fami held their breath in suspense.

"…Do you want the Drago Knight Hunter Z gashat to be gold or silver?"

"Oracle Toei, do you not know the severity of the situation!?" Fami roared, clenching and softening his hands continuously.

"Yeah, our friends could be in danger and you want to talk about the colour of a game that's not even complete!?" Nes screeched, less restrained if the way her hands were sneaking towards the oracle's neck were moving had anything to say, but the black haired girl merely tutted as she shook her head.

"Don't you know?" she quipped. "When I choose a colour, it means that I've already worked on all designs, gameplay and the physical details…"

"Your game is complete."

The surprise wasn't able to sink in though as suddenly, a trembling overtook the office, sending all three people tumbling wildly as they fell.

"Beneath the desks! That's the safest place in an earthquake!" Toei cried, the two sparing no time before followed her actions and crouched beneath one of the wooden tables, the chairs being tossed away to make space. There was a yellow flash, blinding before all movements just inexplicably… stopped. Opening her eyes hesitantly, Toei was treated to an odd sight, a pair of tanned legs with trainers leading to ragged jeans.

"Where on earth is this place?" a calm voice wondered, looking over the papers that had spilt over the wood before him. "Looks like stuff Kuroto had in his office… maybe a little bit more. Tokimeki Crisis? Perfect Puzzle?

"Excuse me, but we're coming out now! Nes announced, springing up from under to desk to be met with a man dressed in, of all things, a Hawaiian floral t shirt paired with a red jacket, round lens sunglasses resting upon the man's forehead. "Who are you…? And where did you come from?"

"I would like to know where this place is first actually." The man answered, taking off the sunglasses and closing them, hanging them upon his collar. "I don't think I've seen a place like this before. Any relation to Genm Corp?"

"This is Genmeer, the land of Midnight Majesty ran by the CPU Lord Game Heart." Fami coldly answered, pointing his staff, summoned from his inventory, towards the man. Now, who are you?"

"Well that's easy." The man answered nonchalantly. "Genmeer… to think he would get a whole land named after him… Oh yeah, my name."

"I'm Kiriya Kujou and I've just come from my heaven."

* * *

 **Hooray for continuity! KRKing, are you happy? Your patience has been rewarded and I was saving it for a special moment! For those who haven't seen it, Kamen Rider Lazer: no finish line runs on the original, if a awkwardly timed, version of the canon plot line. Then there's the fact that Pallad is the original Pallad, though his origin story will have to be altered depending on how the show chooses to kill him off. Those two mean that Mightydimension runs parallel to the original ex-aid as well!**

 **I don't know how many stories for N/R actually make their NPCs' existence a plot point, where they eventually learn of the original and have their enemies hold them up to the same standard. Most have Kamen rider exist as a show and have the enemies believe them to be the same person as the show, but here, I wanted to put a clear difference between Emu's Ex-aid and Egi's ex-aid by adding a character that would force that gap to be shown between them.**

 **I actually fitted this into the 'time line' if you want to call it that, of Kamen rider Lazer: No finish line by having the events be messed up and thus, the mysterious force causes him to be brought into another world to try and get rid of him. How many guessed his appearance when I made a mention of Christmas when we first entered Lowee? Well, this is getting long, so once again, thank you for reading and don't think we'll be done for a while yet! If you want it or not, I'm staying for the whole journey!**


	31. 31 - I'm a dead man rider!

**Hello! No actual violence in this one, a shame really, but it's coming! really, it is! There's even a magic - maybe that's a little too much, forget you ready that. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Off to face the world, noble six hundred, Naruto!_

 _Naruto: Not six hundred, but still a lot! Game on Ex-aid!_

 _Kiriya: Don't forget I'm here too! Lazer, ready to race!_

 _Ex-aid: Kiriya, get your engines to turbo!_

 _Naruto: It's like you're coming back from the dead!_

 _Kiriya: Hush, Don't tell people that!_

 _E-a + N + K: Game start! Showtime! Second gear!_

* * *

"We have a category crossover, I repeat, category crossover!" Toei yelled, launching forward with a kick that Kiriya easily ducked away from. With the oracle now in a pile of paper and the two others in the room sweat dropping, the rider was unsure of how to feel.

"So that's the sort of greeting you get around here huh?" he remarked, rolling his shoulder, wincing as the throbbing, though abated, returned to his head. "I would've thought I would be returned to the same place as I did before. Does it count if I didn't die straight away? Did I even die at all?"

"Excuse me? Are you alright sir?" Fami asked. Even after being drafted into the Basilicom army, he had never lost the innate desire to assist those who were before him in need, despite the fact that his job had now taken a much… darker course.

"Yes, pretty sure at least…" Kiriya answered with a small exhale, shaking himself awake and renewing his look around the room. "So yeah, what is this place, Genmeer? Doesn't look like the heaven I'm used to."

"Genmeer is the latest landmass to be born in Gamindustri, still relatively new compared to the more established quartet." The ex-basilicom worker replied, his look softening. "It is somewhat understandable if you aren't fully aware of this place's existence, but surely you've heard something about the land of Midnight Majesty?"

"Gamindustri… does sound like the sort of convoluted name Kuroto would come up with. Who else would also come up with a name like Genmeer?" The coroner remarked, Nes slapping the man with a fierce yell.

"Don't just make fun of the name! Genmeer has become really popular, so yeah!" the soldier declared, Kiriya giving a chuckle as he held up his hands.

"Yes, yes of course. I just know this bastard and his name was Genm; speaks for himself." He consoled. "But more importantly, why am I here? Did someone mess with things again? It would make sense if they did." Toei, spitting out a small segment of torn paper that miraculously found its way into her mouth, sat up bolt straight at his question. Moving over to the computer, several screens flew open in front of the oracle's eyes, her various records and logs born of whimsical notes as she diligently worked.

"Well, I think I have the answer…" Toei replied, giving a great grin as she brought over the screen to the others, pointing to a single file filled with various typos and errors. "I do these things quick, but you should be able to get the general gist of things."

" _Work on the arcade machine extraction was complete, several games born of its contents. Unlike the usual manner, each of these games seem to work on an individual character basis rather than the normal full game version, as well as producing a gashat based on the entire game. They all seem to draw upon a strange ability to access at least the virtual world if not an entirely different completely as the first time I activated one, 'Meitantei Double' the main character was produced from the game screen unlike all of the other gashats I've seen so far, which either sent out items or produced an armour disguised as a robot assistant, examples being Mighty Action X's chocolate boxes and DoReMiFa Beat's character respectively._

 _Another example of note was Magic the Wizard, which theoretically would summon the character known as wizard, who would be able to access an alternate dimension as well. I have received no test data from Egi, but the theory should prove true, but I wonder what sort of effect this could have in the dimension wall. Egi did speak of people who claimed themselves as being from another dimension, so maybe it was already weakening seeing as he's also from another world, right?"_

"So you think the gashats have been doing this?" Kiriya spoke before Toei could follow up, the oracle raising an eyebrow, her unspoken request answered as Kiriya pulled out his arsenal, much to Nes and Fami's surprise.

"Wait, you've got the same devices as Lord Game Heart!" Nes exclaimed, grabbing the yellow gashat from his hands to the coroner's complaint, pressing the black button on the back.

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

'Wait, it responded!? It should only work with people who have had the bugster vaccination… But there's no time!'

"Don't activate that here! You-!"

There wasn't time for him to even finish his sentence as several trophies flew out to fill the area of the office, Fami and Toei stuck in some twisted dance to avoid them while the one who owned the gashat wasn't as fortunate.

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried as Kiriya brought himself up off of the floor with a groan, shaking his head.

"So what's this about a Lord Game Heart that also has a gamer driver then?" the bike gamer asked, a hand to his head while Nes chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, Lord Game Heart is a prior Paediatrician that uses the same technology as you in order to help people within the other landmasses." The basilicom worker explained, the rider's interests peaked.

"And his appearance?"

"He has a preference towards wearing a doctor's coat, various t shirts and red jeans usually."

There was no doubt that he wasn't him in Kiriya's mind. Taking the gashat back from Nes with a determined Visage, his eyes naturally went to Toei.

"Anyone know where he would be now? I have to speak with him as soon as I can." He questioned, Fami sparing a look to his friend before answering.

"Well, Nes and I could mostly likely lead you there. I'm fairly certain that I caught word of a certain base kept spare that only Lady Blanc and whoever she trusted could gain access to, so there's a good chance Lord Game Heart and his crew would be there for safety as well. That is if my information is correct."

"And I can have you take these to him!" Toei added cheerfully, giving the man a briefcase done in black lined in silver, a small note taped crudely onto the front inscribed with, 'Only to be read by Lord Game Heart.'

"But how are we going to get there in time!?" Nes wondered aloud. "We haven't got any form of speedy transport since _that_ event and there's going to be a march, right? What if he gets killed before we get there!?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that!" Kiriya replied, holding up the yellow gashat as he placed the gamer driver upon his waist, the belt forming in seconds. "Let's just get out there; I've got the transport and if I'm right, he won't be beaten so easily."

"And by the way," Toei called out as they made for the door. "I decided on the colour for you: gold." Fami smirked.

"Perfect."

* * *

"I warn you now that most likely, Older and Younger Brother as well as Financier most likely retreated to the secondary hideout in the city adjacent to the one where we met." Blanc stated as they appeared at the original retreat in the snowy region of Lowee, completely devoid of any presence.

"Well then I won't be able to take us there so easily." Haruto replied, flicking the switches on his driver back and forth once more. "Seeing as I've been here before, I was able to bring us to a hidden place in case any form of military still remained in guard, but now there's a risk of me teleporting us directly into enemy fire."

"Well we can't afford to waste any time with physical walking, we'll just have to do it!" Egi declared, Haruto nodding.

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **CONNECT! PLEASE!**_

What they appeared before when they walked through the glowing magic was not the person they had been expecting, in a way at least.

"My dear Financier, I'm highly disappointed in you. To see you betray me so easily…"

"I serve only lady White Heart. I will never pledge my allegiance to a fake."

There, stood confidently in front of a trembling Financier was Arfoire in all of her glory, gleefully staring down the blonde maid cowering before her in the snow.

"How noble of you, but it seems that you've managed to spell the downfall of your CPU with your diligence, perhaps others as well." The witch replied, turning an eye to where the group appeared out of thin air in the cold cobbled streets.

"The information I gave…! Why you…!" Financier growled with all of the ferocity she could muster in her body, Arfoire's haughty laugh echoing down the abandoned street.

"You could never hide the existence of a spy from me, so naturally I sought to use it to my advantage." Arfoire explained. "I must admit, I am quite disappointed, especially since I did like you personally. Can your friends react in time to stop your death?"

"Heh."

"To think you would assume your victory so soon… It truly astonishes me."

Blanc couldn't help the small smile that came out upon her face at those two claims. Even if they were irredeemable perverts, they were at least somewhat responsible whenever they wished to be as such.

"What are you two trying to say?" Arfoire spat defiantly at the two brothers, stood firm over Financier as they stared down the pale witch.

"Conversation… no, Arfoire… You should always know that the ace is kept until the very last…" Older Brother tutted, Arfoire seething with heat that would melt the snow.

"Don't think you have anything that could get in my way, not this time!" the woman announced. "My metal force will simply tear down any resistance you have, no matter what!"

"Older Brother, I'm sure we're both thinking about the same thing?" the younger of the two asked, the other nodding with a smirk.

"Naturally Younger Brother. After all, there is no other choice left for us now." Turning to Arfoire, they gradually stepped forward, Arfoire ready to strike at any moment until suddenly…

They both fell to their knees.

"Arfoire, we brothers submit to you to join your force…"

"What are you two idiots saying!?" Financier yelled, the two brothers unyielding in their bow as the purple haired woman glared down upon them both.

"Have you two gone completely mad?" she questioned, Younger brother raising his head.

"Being under the strong is a natural means of survival." He explained with a smile, Financier's hope draining out of her body by the moment.

"The resistance was good while it still had a chance, but now it is time for a change." Older brother added, sweeping back red hair.

"ARE YOU TWO FUCKERS KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" Blanc roared with a darkened face, her fist clenching to unmeasurable pressures.

"Not to mention, my Lady is far more developed than I dare say Lady Blanc may ever be as well." The younger brother added, the combined forces of Haruto and Egi being required to prevent the small brunette from destroying everything in sight.

"heh…Hahahaha! How absolutely delightful!" Arfoire said with a bright smile a hand under her mouth as she laughed. "How very interesting humans prove themselves to be! Very well, I welcome you personally into my ranks!"

"We are honoured, incredibly so."

In the name of your name and bodily curves, we will serve you…"

"Are you both serious!? What happened to your faith in Lady Blanc!?" Financier screamed, leaping off of the floor. There was no room for fear when the two baka-bros were messing everything up.

"THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!"

"Lady White Heart, please calm down!"

"Nep-Nep! Iffy, Egi and Haruto won't be able to hold on too long!"

"Our faith resides in where one's heart does… the breast!" Younger brother answered with nought but the utmost pride, any respect the maid could have for them disappearing into the breeze. "As such, our faith in Lady Blanc is exactly what she represents… flat, almost non-existent."

"Right, clearly not getting anywhere with the brothers. Haruto, let's go!" Egi ordered, the magician of hope releasing the brown haired beast before the group came to Financier's aid, Blanc following with a primal hiss.

"Oh, how irritating to see all of you alive still." Arfoire venomously greeted. "For a moment then, I thought you all froze on the pavement. A shame really."

"Well don't worry, we never try to disappoint." Egi teased before his posture grew more serious. "You can stop this here. You don't have to go any further if you just let the proper CPU rule."

"Well, you all seem a bit tired, most likely from that shipment you so happily destroyed." Arfoire answered back with a scowl. "Perhaps I should kill you all right here along with Neptune… Neptune? Where is she?!"

"Nep-Nep? Nep-Nep was right… huh? Where's Nep-Nep?" Compa wondered, the space by her side suspiciously empty.

"Wasn't she with us?" IF stated, looking around wildly. She was there when they were trying to constrain Blanc, but it was as if the air had taken her away, understandable considering how airheaded the goddess could be some times.

"I see, how obvious! She must've been scared so much she ran away!" Arfoire laughed out, If turning to 5pb and Compa with a sweat drop.

"You two, just a general thought here…"

"What is it Iffy?"

"IF?"

"She's a little… short upstairs, isn't she?" the agent remarked, Compa gaining a teasing smile.

"Now Iffy, don't be so mean to the old lady in front of her face!" the nurse in training scolded, the woman mentioned's nails digging deep into pale palms.

"I can hear you girls loud and clear! What's this about an old lady and upstairs!?" Arfoire yelled viciously, 5pb jumping back in fright along with Compa.

"She heard…!"

"One! A game goddess appears to rid the world from wrong!" Arfoire's eyes flicked back and forth, the proud announcement echoing around as if it had no origin. "Two! To rid the world of all pirated copies! And three! To get rid of the grumpy old lady! I, Neptune, am at your service!"

With a great cheer, Neptune leapt from the rooftop of a nearby house to land with a loud thump upon the earth as her stylish theme tune played triumphantly in the background, the spotlight angled perfectly as to imitate the sun shining down on her alone.

"Don't forget about us too!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

But that was all ruined by the growl of an engine leaping over the heads of the entire group to land smoothly behind, Nes panting in ecstasy at the handles while Fami tried to correct his ruffled robes. The yellow bike's eyes glowed with great power as the flames died from his exhaust pipes, the driver in the small space between the rider and the handles flipping close and ejecting its gashat as the two jumped off.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

With a flip, the Bakusou bike gashat landed in Kiriya's awaiting hand, Arfoire scoffing as he gave a thumbs up.

"What are you doing!?" Neptune whined. "This was meant to be my big moment! It was in the game! You're not even in the right fanfic!"

With a sigh, IF's whack on the top of Neptune's head knocked the girl out of her misery, now directed at the jacketed guild agent, who crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that for!? They ruined my entry!" the goddess Purple Heart moaned, If shaking her head in response.

"There's no time to complain, just change forms." She ordered. "We have a limit of three thousand words and you complaining would just be a waste of time."

"Fine then." The girl muttered with a dark look before she was replaced by the serene beauty of her CPU form, holding a confused look before looking down on her voluptuous body.

"Perhaps it might have had a better impact if I did the entrance in this form…" she commented, beads of sweat dropping down everyone's faces, 5pb summing it up perfectly.

"Even as a CPU, Neptune is still Neptune…"

No matter! Nothing changes with any of your arrivals!" Arfoire declared with passion. "I'll kill all of you in one fell swoop!"

"And we shall destroy all that you have in one fell swoop as well!" Purple Heart retorted, Haruto placing another red ring upon his finger, this time with a more ornate silver frame to provide the goggle like shape.

"Financier…"

"Lady Blanc?"

"You may leave the rest up to me and the others you've done well." The goddess White Heart praised, a brilliant smile gracing the chamberlains face as chocolate eyes twinkled. With a bright flash, she too took on HDD, glowing crimson eyes promising death and agony from her, even when her enemies made it in the fiery depths of hell.

"Arfoire, you going to get the beat down of your life, the same with those two pervs beside you!" she swore, Arfoire merely giving a light chuckle.

"All words and no action. Let's see if you live up to your promise."

* * *

Staring deeply into the eyes of Egi, who shuffled under the intense look, Kiriya gave a heavy sigh.

"So, you weren't him then… Should've guessed that when they referred to you as Game Heart." The coroner remarked, Egi's confusion showing clearly.

"Who did you expect me to be?" he enquired, Kiriya giving a dismissive wave.

"His name's Emu Houjou, worked as a paediatrician just like you and was also able to work with the gamer driver systems." The bike game answered, Egi stepping back.

"That name… Emu… he's the one that Pallad mentioned." The action gamer mumbled, letting out a cry of surprise when Kiriya latched onto his collar.

"Pallad? Pallad's here!?" the coroner hissed, Egi nodding rapidly.

"We last saw him in Lastation, the guy was also a kamen rider: Para-DX if I remember correctly."

"So that bastard still continues to haunt me even when I'm the dead one…" Kiriya sighed wearily, releasing his hold on the doctor as he held up the Bakusou Bike and Giri Giri Chambara gashats. "He caused me some trouble and now he's a Kamen rider? But we have more important things right now, haven't we?"

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**_

* * *

 **Game Pause! has everyone seen the bike action gamer transformation? Just asking out of curiosity of course. There's also been showings of Ex-aid's final form and my frst impressions when i saw the magazine art was like 'Why the hell does it have dreadlocks?' is it because of Ex-aid's weird hair? Is that meant to be the focus of the design?**


	32. 32 - I'm a chambara gamer!

**Welcome back! Of course I would include MightyDimension if I was going on a chapter burst, and we've got the start of a great battle for Lowee! I've got history exams next, but who cares about that when we can have Ex-aid inching towards Hyper Muteki in-series!? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: What's up Naruto? You look confused?_

 _Naruto: So, are you going to say why you're being called Ex-aid here?_

 _Ex-aid: I suppose I could, if you really want?_

 _Naruto: Sur- Wait, you just waited your turn by asing a question! NOOOO!_

 _E-a + N: Showtime!_

 _N: Egi's a prick!_

* * *

"Giri Giri Chambara?" Egi repeated as the two game screens appeared in the air behind them, several trophies flying out of Bakusou Bike just as he remembered. "So the Bakusou bike gashat's the same… Where did you get this stuff? Is it related to the Pallad person?"

"This little setup?" Kiriya returned, pointing at the gamer driver tightly secured on his waist, the neon light glimmering in the day's rays. "Oh, that's a long story, too many weird guys; I won't worry you about the details, but techinically, it does have something to do with Pallad. Come on now Mr. Game Heart! Apparently you're a CPU of this place and you're one of the most powerful people upon this world, Show me what that means!"

"Um, right!" the doctor flicked back his coat, pulling out the God of Gamindustri gashat with a swift movement to his pocket as Blanc let the light engulf her once more before she slammed cold steel onto the ground. With widened eyes, Kiriya watched it all, even Haruto as he flicked his tabs and the central light in the Wizardriver's hand began to glow while Arfoire gave a scoff.

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

"This time I can't afford to waste any time in a basic form. Henshin!"

 _ **FLAME! DRAGON!**_

 _ **BOU! BOU! BOU-BOU-BOU!**_

"Kamen rider Wizard! Flame Dragon style!"

 _ **GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!**_

"I'll clear this with no continues! Henshin!"

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **LET'S HEART! MECCHA HEART! MUUCHA HEART! WHAT'S YOUR ART!?**_

 _ **I'M A GODDESS RIDER…**_

"Kamen rider Ex-aid! Level next!"

With a small chuckle to Arfoire's ire, Kiriya gave a small spin, flipping the yellow gashat in his right hand and plugging it in with sharp flick and movement of his wrist, all done with a slightly mocking smile. "So, this is the big bad of this place huh? I guess this witch needs a little lesson in how to properly play with her toys! Henshin!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"Third gear!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **AGACCHA!**_

 _ **GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! CHAMBARA!**_

"Woah, so the man became a bike that became a man!?" Compa yelled in distress, watching with curious eyes as the armour burst off of Kiriya, leaving him in the bike gamer level 2 form before quickly revolving, opening and tilting so that the black and gold set of armour that came out of the Giri Giri Chambara screen could break apart and fall into the appropriate locations, giving the rider a more humanoid, if bulky, appearance. Stood next to wizard, who had replaced his black trench coat with a bright red equivalent, the jewels concentrated in a smaller area under his neck with silver shoulder pads, as well as Egi in his bulky black pulsing suit, the man cracked his neck as he stretched.

"So, we have to smash up the machines then?" Kiriya asked as he held out a hand to the single rotating portrait on the circle that spawned around him, pulling out a yellow bow rimmed with pink, two barrels of the same colour as well as what appeared to be bike handles that jutted out of the back. "Seems simple enough."

 _ **GASHACON SPARROW!**_

"Well then what are you all waiting for!?" Lady White Heart irritably roared back, her axe already attempting to carve away at the odd orange robot that kicked and shot wherever it could. "Help me already!"

"Understood!" a small flash of black and purple was all that signalled the disappearance of Purple Heart, her blade slicing through the exterior of one of the other robots like cheese. Not to be outdone, Wizard leapt into the air with his Wizarswordgun, its silver edge glinting as it sliced up the same robot as White Heart.

"Well then Kiriya, let's fight and you can tell me more, okay?" Egi suggested, though the impatient hopping from side to side was enough of a sign of his impatience.

"I'm game!" the response was a battle cry as energy arrows took to the sky, filling the air with their own light as it rained down on the spherical pods dotted between the crystals and trophies in the air. Charging straight through several of the crystals with a great yell, Egi followed up with a leap directly onto the head of the robot left behind, weaving between the bullet like shrapnel that ripped at the very air around him, his great kicks slowly denting the metal further and further.

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_

 _ **COPY! PLEASE!**_

With a pair of rider's simultaneously filling the orange robot with silver bullets while digging into those wounds with a sword, It was a simple task for Blanc to soar into the air, dropping down with all of the force she could muster onto the top of the machine and smashing straight through, the pair of wizards turning away as the decimated 'corpse' collapsed onto itself.

Neptune, now alone, was but a blur as she launched back and forth around her own killachine, cuts almost appearing out of thin air before she paused directly in front of the suddenly motionlessly creature, her hand gently moving down the sword until with a harsh flick, the black sword pointed to the side as pieces fell around her with a metallic thud, circuitry left sparking and various leaks staining the earth dark like blood.

* * *

 _ **ZU PAAN!**_

"You alright up there?" Kiriya called as he gave an almighty swing, the two sickles born of his separated bow slicing as much as they could into the last robot, each subsequent hit causing the mechanised wail to grow greater and greater.

"Oh, absolutely!" was the enthusiastic response as the chibi rider leapt back and forth on the monster, pushing off of its head to one of the floating trophies and back again with a brilliant smile upon his face, a small sound effect and a sigh saying 'Hit!' matching his every movement. "But we should probably end this quickly, huh? I've got something special to use!"

 _ **MAGIC THE WIZARD!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

Red energy began to gather at both of the doctor's legs as Kiriya withdrew the yellow gashat from his driver, plugging it into his own second slot with a pair of clicks to the button.

"Don't leave me out of this!"

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

 _ **MAGIC THE CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

Flames surround the Chambara bike gamer as he gave a small hop, a constant forward roll replacing him with a tire of burning doom that zoomed straight through the metal, Egi slamming down off a head bounce so he would fall through the melting chassis and circuitry within, laughing even through the subsequent explosion.

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

"I must say, that wasn't half bad considering your combined experience when it comes to combat." Arfoire teasingly praised, a mocking clap to go along.

"No thanks to you." Came the embittered reply from Purple Heart, stood with crossed arms, but if the witch was bothered at all by her response, she hid it well.

"Hmph, well you can still talk back it seems. Well, here's a gift from me to you then." Looking at the relatively simplistic disc that Arfoire held in her hands, Kiriya was unable to comprehend the sudden burst of tension that shot through Egi and his group, though Haruto and Blanc were somewhat more sedated in their curiosity.

"Why do you have another Enemy Disc?" Purple Heart questioned, her blade poised to leap out of its safe position at a moment's notice. Arfoire's laughter filled the street as she tauntingly tilted it back and forth, her grip dangerously loose.

"Why ever would I not? I was the one who created these after all, does it really surprise you this much?" she said with a smile, Haruto nodding gravely.

"An Enemy Disc… so these are able to summon monsters I'm presuming, yes?" the man asked in his warped voice, receiving a stern nod from IF.

"Naturally, congratulations." Red glowing eyes narrowed at the venom dripping praise, a scream most likely escaping the axe if it had been alive to feel the pain of her fist on its handle.

"The hell is this crap?" Blanc seethed. "So you're the one's whose been causing all of this to happen? I'm gonna…"

"Let them escape."

Kiriya's lone sentence had them all quiet, the Coroner rebuilding his weapon as his knees naturally fell into a fighting position, Blanc's irritation now gifted a second target.

 _ **ZU DOON!**_

"What sort of crap are you speaking of!?"

"We need to fight so that the innocents dotted around here can escape, or at least I think they're innocents seeing as they haven't done anything yet." The Chambara Bike gamer explained as he tilted his head in the direction of Financier who was stood behind Fami and Nes, their weapons brandished and ready to fire at any second. A nod had the two gently ushering her away, a small snarl escaping the confines of Arfoire's mouth.

"Don't think you can escape so easily!" the pale skinned woman declared as she let the disc escape her grasp, its rapid rotations signalling the start of a monster born massacre, one that perhaps they might not be ready to handle even with the numbers they had on their side.

A single gunshot took care of that issue.

"The time to escape is now! You three get out of here!" Older brother cried to the blonde maid's surprise, her mouth left agape even as they began to walk.

"You…"

"Are you two betraying me so soon!?" Arfoire screeched, the two red headed brothers giving a smirk as they stepped away, disgust evident in their movements.

"Misfire is common on the battlefield you know." The older of the two remarked with a casual tone, the street normal rather than a makeshift fighting arena to them if his lazy words meant anything, even if he called it a battlefield.

"As Older brother mentioned before, we will stay on the side of the strong no matter what." The younger brother clarified. "The victor here is neither you nor Lady Blanc. It is Lady Compa, Lady Neptune, Lady Lyrica and us brothers!"

"Okay, I'll say it first, they really suck." IF whispered in all seriousness, Kiriya watching astounded as he leaned into Egi, both still in their armour.

"Are those two always like this then?"

"It's much worse than you imagine."

"I was about to change my views of them, but perverts will always be perverts." 5pb sighed as she hugged herself, more than a little regret coming about her choosing to go with her normal attire.

"Right then, Blanc you go with Haruto while we keep them back." Purple Heart suddenly ordered, her white counterpart starting before her visage grew to its typical anger.

"Wait, excuse me!?" Blanc asked. "Are you telling me to run?"

"Yes. You need to take back Lowee from the wrong hands, so you should be the one to escape. Haruto's also a member of Lowee, so he'll most likely be able to speak on a closer level to the other civilians." The Goddess of Planeptune reasoned, Egi nearly chuckling. Comparing her regal HDD form to the usual Neptune he had come to know, it never became less of a surprise whenever she spoke with intelligence.

"Neptune… alright then, I'll leave this all up to you lot." The Goddess finally conceded, turning to the magician of hope who gave a slight nod before he turned to Egi.

"I trust in you. Go forward in all of your beliefs and prove to me that I am not wrong in mine." The rider requested as he rested his hand upon the doctor's shoulder, Egi giving a firm nod, or as much of one as he could hope to achieve with the restricting armour.

"Naturally. I'll make sure to keep hope from turning into despair." Unseen to Egi, a smile crept onto Haruto's face as he dashed off with Blanc, leaving only the main party with Kiriya.

"So, it's just us then?" Egi commented as he stared down Arfoire, who was merely tapping her toes against the ground with a sigh.

"So there's a few of you still left to face me." The witch stated with a scowl upon black lips. "Do you seriously think you can stop me?"

"We were a four strong party when we first beat you, and we were the same number as we are now when we went up against you in Leanbox; we've got this in the bag." IF promised as she punched her palm, the twin quatars appearing in her hands as they settled into position.

"And now they've got a surprise visitor, so the odds are pretty high against you." Kiriya added.

"Hmph, no matter. Let's see how well you hold then." With a click of her fingers, an army of different creatures, as well as veritable army in itself of bugsters crawled over rooftops, flooded the corners and charged to Arfoire's position, Kiriya losing his pose as his eyes fell upon the bulbous orange headed creatures that bobbed about in front of him.

'The bugster?'

"Right, we need to get going now!" Egi ordered, slamming the driver's handle shut before pulling it open once again, the coroner re-inserting his yellow gashat before pulling out the black one and following his example.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD UP!**_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"Get on you lot!" The bike gamer level 2 called, IF taking the handles as the other two held on, the explosion of Egi's armour pushing back several creatures that tried to attack while they were exposed. Watching with a small "tch." As the sound of an engine filled her ears, Arfoire watched as the group moved as fast as possible, Neptune slicing a few monsters before following in the air, the hints of a smile tugging at the witch's mouth.

"You can run, but it will be impossible to hide."

Bouncing over the pure snow, IF had to growl as she realised her mistake, smacking Kiriya on the pink Mohawk that lead to his eyes.

"Hey, what's that for!?"

"You idiot! They keep coming and while Egi's been taking the treetops, we've literally been leaving a line for them to follow!" the agent scolded, the echo of the monsters on their trail sneaking closer by the second.

"Fortunately, we've made it to the sky harbour!" Purple Heart announced from her aerial position, diving lower as the trees gave way to an open plain, but the sudden flood of robots and other monsters had them halted in their path, Arfoire strutting confidently out of the trees.

"I've got your group now Neptune. How unexpected to see you get this far!" she remarked with a haughty laugh, earning rolled eyes from IF. "But now, I shall show you the true power I hold!" a flash of light forced the group to cover their eyes, Kiriya yelling in agony thanks both to the way If had him positioned and the lack of hands with which to protect himself. Once the dazzling light faded, all that remained was a near perfect copy of White heart, with only a single crucial difference; it was amber eyes that bored into them rather than burning crimson.

"Don't think pretending to be one of the goddesses will keep you safe. A fake will always be a fake." Egi warned with a swift slice of his hand, the duplicate Blanc laughing brightly.

"Oh of course I am a fake, there's no denying that!" Arfoire surprisingly agreed before her face turned serious, reaching behind her to pull out two objects that made all of their eyes open wide. "But if I fuse the power of two goddesses, then I will be unstoppable! I was fortunate enough to be granted these after my last defeat, meaning I won't be so easily beaten!"

"You've got to be kidding me… Gashats!?" in the fake White Heart's hands, two fully black gashats sat comfortably within her grip, the label 'box arts' monochrome, but too far away to properly see.

"Give up Neptune and Game Heart. Don't worry, I shall put your powers to good use." The fake demanded with a vicious smile, but a collective yell coming from behind them had the two breathing a sigh of relief.

 _ **DRAGO TIME!**_

 _ **SET UP! START!**_

 _ **WATER DRAGON!**_

 _ **LAND DRAGON!**_

 _ **HURRICANE DRAGON!**_

"I hope you weren't planning to start this without us!" Blanc cried as she leapt over them, followed by blue, yellow and green versions of Haruto alongside the red coated one. "You saying a fake is better than the real deal?"

"It was fairly simple to convince her to return." The flame dragon style Wizard answered with his sword in hand, a friendly push from the goddess nearly sending him falling.

"I ain't the kind of jerk that'll leave people who've been fighting for Lowee."

"Seems like the stage's full now." 5pb happily remarked as she looked to where the fake White Heart stood emotionless.

"Trash like you coming together will do nothing to change the outcome." Arfoire promised, Kiriya giving a small rev of his engine before turning to Compa.

"Hey, that reminds me! Go into the briefcase I brought with me!" he asked, the nurse in training plucking the black case and opening it up to find… black gashats, gold ones and a… orange and blue double gashat?

"What are these?" she enquired, holding the golden one up and pressing the button, giving a small cry when it split into five and floated towards Neptune and the makers, who snatched them out of the air.

 _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!**_

 _ **FANG!**_

 _ **BLADE!**_

 _ **GUN!**_

 _ **CLAW!**_

 _ **CLAW!**_

"Let me show you!" Egi took the case and the orange and blue gashat as the one of the golden cartridges flew into Kiriya's driver of its own accord, the lid flicking closed and open without assistance.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **AGACCHA!**_

 _ **D-D-DRAGO! K-K-KNI-K-K-KNIGHT! DRA! DRA! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!**_

 _ **LAZER!**_

* * *

 **Game pause! If you though that this was the end to all of the revelations, you've got another thing coming to you! The end should tell you exactly what's going to happen, but what are those gashats in Arfoire's hands? What could they mean? We need brothers, we need... dimensions?**


	33. 33 - I'm a double dragon!

**Game start! Hello there people! We're going into the next stage with this, you'll see! It links into the next... upgrade? Sequel? in the x of Gamindustri series. Oh yes, that's become a series. After all, what happens when the force of G.O.G falters? You'll have to make an alteration! Anyways, let's go!**

 _Super Hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Well, i guess it's to make me feel secure in my title._

 _Naruto: Excuse me?_

 _Ex-aid: It reassures me that I AM Ex-aid._

 _Naruto: I see..._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

Just as he had done with Giri Giri Chambara, Lazer let himself be contorted in strange ways, certain flaps opening and making way as a great dragon, entirely of black but with several parts differently patterned, flew overhead. As both the yellow hologram of Bakusou Bike along with that produced by the Drago Knight hunter game featuring armour stood in front of a dragon that just so conveniently would give the impression that the bike had limbs, went over his body. Various pink screens connected to the flying dragon's limbs appeared, noting various details as copies from the original burst off of the black beast's body, flying down and attaching themselves to Kiriya's body.

Two green striped legs attached to the bottom, letting the hovering vehicle stand upon its own two feet, while a yellow striped twin pronged rail gun latched on as his left arm, a blue highlighted sword acting as his right. With a flex of his fingers, Kiriya cracked his neck before grandiosely spinning with arms out wide.

"What do you think? Looking cool or what?" the coroner asked, his cheeky grin hidden by the helmet he wore. 5pb however, was not too excited, her pink gaze remaining upon the black dragon that continued to circle above them.

"Um, is that still meant to be there?" the idol questioned, the hunter bike gamer giving a sigh before a hand pointed towards the golden duplicates in the hands of the makers and Neptune.

"Place them against your body, it'll make sense then." He ordered, a shared look passing between the girls as Egi tossed and turned his own blue and orange gashat in hand.

"Well, I suppose that as the goddess here, it only makes sense that I should go first." Purple Heart volunteered, a final look to the cartridge spared before she hesitantly place it tenderly to her breast, an indescribable noise exiting her mouth as the gashat sank into the smooth skin, the dragon bursting apart for real this time as IF yelled, though she was too slow to stop its impact with Neptune.

 _ **D-D-DRAGO! K-K-KNI-K-K-KNIGHT! DRA! DRA! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!**_

 _ **NEPTUNE!**_

"Wait, Nep-Nep's back to her normal form!"

"Er, I don't know whether you could call that normal."

The light near exploded off of the purple haired girl, revealing the CPU in her typical smaller appearance though one large difference was unignorably evident. Neptune shook her body as she tried to get used to the black torso of the beast that held strong upon her, half done in pink stripes, the other, pink stars.

"Ooh, I've got wings now! Hey guys, I'm finally a dragon! Guess I can cross that off the bucket list now." The goddess of Planeptune remarked, her happy face poking between the dangerously fanged mouth eternally open wide. The wings were basic affairs, black pinions connected with a white membrane. "Don't I look cool or what?"

"So Nep got fang, so she got the main body of the dragon… that makes sense." IF conceded, holding the cartridge to the back of her hand. "Well, what's the worst that could happen? Blade, let's see what you can do!"

 _ **D-D-DRAGO! K-K-KNI-K-K-KNIGHT! DRA! DRA! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!**_

 _ **IF!**_

"Huh, guess I could've gotten worse." The Agent had been gifted the blue blade that Kiriya wore upon his right arm, the bulky shoulder more generously toned down to fit better upon her slender shoulder comfortably over the jacket. "It's like wearing any other gauntlet."

"Well then, 5pb? Do you want to do this together?" the nurse in training requested, the blue haired songstress holding the Drago Knight Hunter gashat close before giving a resolute nod. While Compa chose to place it upon her left hand, the opposite of IF's choice, 5pb let it be absorbed into her left leg, the gashat sinking in without issue.

 _ **D-D-DRAGO! K-K-KNI-K-K-KNIGHT! DRA! DRA! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!**_

 _ **COMPA!**_

 _ **LYRICA!**_

"Well, looks like our nurse's got some new toys for her shots!"

"Ah, why do I have all of them!?"

Compa let her hand gently glide across the yellow striped gun that now adorned her arm while 5pb hopped about as she inspected the full armoury she had been gifted, save the fang piece used by Neptune, just like Kiriya.

"Well, this is certainly not what I was expecting today." Egi commented as he looked upon the girls all chatting about their new weapons; it was almost as if Arfoire didn't exist at that moment, much to her disconcertion.

"No matter what you do, bring as many men against me! They will all fall the same." The witch promised, her fingers pressing harshly down upon the gashats held in her hands as they glowed with green and white light.

 _ **MEGATAGMENSION BLANC!**_

 _ **CYBERDIMENSION VERT!**_

"Wait, what!?"

Placing both of the black gashats at her shoulders, a cackling laugh filled the air as Egi watched with widened eyes, two holograms covering her body like they had done for the party. In the air, two game screens flickered in black and white, one holding Vert in a white and mint dress, much more fantasy styled than the Leanbox goddess' usual affair. The other held Blanc in what seemed to be a brown school uniform looking wistfully at the 'camera', the typical hat found on the Lowee CPU being replaced with a black beret. Both were placed over a sky like background, their titles printed in an elegant script for Vert and a jagged font for Blanc.

"Those gashats… based upon the goddesses?" Egi muttered under his breath. "The God of Gamindustri one should be the only one of its kind, and even that isn't directly based on a single person… where had they come from?"

"Ah yes, it's just like he said! Not just the power of two goddesses, but near four!" Arfoire's voice cried, its monstrous tone too unsettling to come from the Blanc lookalike, all possible colours on her body darkened and changed into monotone, that stood in the witch's place. "I must thank him for this, but later. Right now! Now is the time for your deaths to finally come around!"

"Actually, I do believe this will be the finale!" the great axe that threatened to fall upon Compa was quickly blocked by a pair of silver swords, held in the hands of the flame and hurricane dragon forms of Haruto. "You certainly have nerve to take the form of a goddess, let alone use the power of four, if that is even true!"

"Wizard, I don't think she's lying!" If stated as she leapt upon the back of axe's head plunging forward with her blade, giving a slight scoff towards the few millimetres that prevented the edge from cleanly slicing through the imposter's throat. A roar from the fake white heart had IF unbalanced, a side swipe sending the blue jacket agent flying with a grunt. Despite the distraction, the two Harutos were only able to get in a single hit each before the fake goddess slammed her weapon on the ground, the resulting shockwave pushing them back.

"Are you really going for the one at a time fighting strategy?" Arfoire incredulously asked with a brief swing just barely missing IF as her return slide managed to cut at her legs. "There's no way you could defeat with such pitiful attacks!"

"Well, then let's add to the numbers!" Egi suggested, holding up the new addition to his set and pressing down firmly on the button, a smirk appearing upon his face.

 _ **ErRoR!**_

"ARGH!"

"Well, looks like that worked for you, didn't it?" Arfoire's mocking remark was paired with Compa's cry as she dashed over to the doctor, plasma launching from her gun at the same time as 5pb gave a yelp of surprise at her shot, only the nurse in training being blocked, Arfoire giving a grunt at the follow up slice from the original White Heart.

"This is what you get for trying to take my place! And this is for messing up Lowee! And this is because I don't like you!" the CPU roared, her axe shoving the lesser counterpart away as she continued to pummel the false goddess, Haruto adding in with bullets wherever he could, his green clone flying above.

"Don't forget about me!" Neptune's order was followed by the girl near launching herself at Arfoire, a deep breath followed by a great cloud of fire as Blanc leapt back, leaving only the one that would take her form to be hurt. Lowering her superheated axe, a near clear space left in the snow to reveal the earth beneath, Arfoire gave a smirk at the disappearance of the dragon fused girl.

"I suppose I should thank you Neptune." Arfoire said , her glowing axe carving through one of Haruto's dragon clones like butter, watching contently as the large head blocked 5pb's next attempt at a stealth attack. "Not too many people would be stupid enough to let their enemy get an upgrade to their weapon. You should know full well that it would not be enough to break my weapon, so you fled!"

"Come on Ar-bore, we've been through this song and dance already! Watch out below!" it took a second for Arfoire to register the insult, another for her to notice the steadily growing shadow of red and at that point, there was no way for her to dodge the burning tail that slammed down on her from above, Neptune standing proudly upon her back with a v sign.

"As long as everyone else can fight, I suppose I have the time to recover." Egi's panting had been blocked by the sounds of battle, various cries and sounds blinding the world to his pain. A hand turned down to the relatively innocent looking gashat in his hand, an image of two alternate coloured Mightys from Mighty Action X fighting together upon the 'box art'. "What's different about this one.

" **I think I might be able to answer this one."**

"Oh not th-."

Compa was completely unprepared for the extra weight that would be placed on her, a small yelp coming out of the pink haired girl as his face landed directly upon her chest. Perhaps there was a small amount of reason as to why she quickly let him drop to the ground unprotected, but the majority was just an accident promise!

"Ooh, Egi's out for the count…" the nurse remarked, seating herself next to the doctor's fallen body despite the chill it brought to her butt, and aiming her gun like a sniper rifle, the false CPU in her sights. "I guess I just have to keep him safe for now like everyone else!"

* * *

Letting his eyes flutter open in the dark space once more, Egi's immediate glance to the screen was reassurance as the man gave a sigh. "So we're here again?"

" **I am glad you were able to come."** Mighty greeted with arms wide, wearing the same yellow shirt and red jeans he had at first before he changed for the green blue combo. **"I was scared for a minute then."**

"You say that like I had a choice in the matter." The doctor replied, plonking himself down on a sofa that convenient formed behind him. "So why am I here then?"

" **Because the second in control wished to converse with you."** Another Egi stated, Snipe if the camo was any indication. the naval cap was a new feature though, the original Egi's eyebrow raising.

"…? Spoilers."

"Succinct, okay. Who is this second in control then?"

" **That would be me."** A trio exited from the smoke, the lax form being evident of his Lazer incarnation and the earphones present on the other was indicative of the Beat form, but the third character was not one he was familiar with, the man walking with an unspoken… presence to his step. He wore the same colours as Egi did currently, so well in fact that if one were to place him next to this newcomer, they would be splitting mirror images where the others had distinct differences in their posture that would allow them to be told apart.

" **I should introduce myself first. I am the mind that takes over when you utilise the Gamindustri gashat. I suppose you could me… Genm."** Genm's voice was no different to Egi's normal voice and yet that captivating tone to it was enough to entrance the doctor, to the chuckles of the first.

" **You seem to be in love with yourself, how vain."** He remarked, Egi rubbing his head awkwardly as Genm gave a dismissive wave. **"But naturally, that isn't the issue I wished to speak of. You attempted to use the Mighty Brothers gashat, yes?"**

"Yeah, that was the name on the gashat."

" **Well did you know what you were doing? You tried to bring all of us into it! It's like trying to fit ten different riders in a racing kart – you're not meant to do that!"** Lazer scolded, only a single raised hand from Genm needed to shut the man up instantly, a slight glare speaking more than he ever needed to verbally.

" **Perhaps it would be better if we gave you a recap of the events that have happened, yes?"** Genm stated, Egi's numb nod being the response. **"I see, then I shall begin. As you know, whenever you utilise a gashat, your personality changes to that appropriately used in their equivalent when you are actually gaming. Unlike this however, when you used the Mighty Brothers XX gashat, you had been mainly focused on what was occurring rather than trying to understand what might happen in the use of the gashat. Apparently it desired the use of a second player and in the case of you, that meant the utilisation of a second personality. Mighty had been used for the first player, but without a specific target for the second and thus, it tried to use them all at once."**

"So the reason it didn't work was because it was trying to use all of you at once?" Egi summarised, a slow nod coming from Genm.

" **That combined with an intensive pull upon your own bio energy used to power all gashat transformations resulted in the driver killing the executed program, the GD hyper modulator being deactivated to prevent the production of a game screen."**

" **Yeah, the oracle really went wild with naming every part of the gamer driver."** Mighty added, looking at the belt still tied to Egi's waist. **"That time talking with Toei was rather revealing, wasn't it?"**

"If you could call it revealing…"

" _So there's the GD updater, the outer guard case, fitting bind connected with vital connector, the high flash indictor, the main gashat slot, the actuation lever and the GD hyper module! Got it?"_

" _Toei, why are you naming everything?"_

" _Because when you come across an issue, I can immediately know what you're talking about silly! What if you couldn't summon anything when you thought? Would you really know what I meant by 'Deal with the triangle on the top of the belt?'"_

" _I see… I didn't even know that did anything. When did you learn about how the gamer driver works anyway?"_

" _Hehehe…"_

"Anyway, so I can't use it then?" Egi asked, a little surprised in all honesty as Genm shook his head.

" **You may be able to, but you'll have to place a lot of focus on who you wish to use as a secondary controller."** The mental personality claimed. **"It's not entirely bad though of course. It means you can utilise multiple second players for a constantly changing strategy. Now go, it's time for you try it now!"** As Egi was banished from his own mind, Lazer turned to Genm with a questioning look.

" **What do you expect from this new development then? Two racers are a big deal."** The lax personality asked, Genm gently raising his and to his chin.

" **I am unsure… but we shall find out fairly soon enough."**

* * *

"5pb!"

"Sorry!"

As Haruto caught the songstress from the air with several bullets towards Arfoire, f snuck behind to stab in the back, Arfoire's roar coming with a great roundhouse swing that the agent had to hurriedly duck under.

"Hey, I didn't want a haircut!" watching several strands drop down beside her, IF dashed away to where Compa sat next to a unconscious Egi, his body turned so that he could at least breathe properly.

"Any changes yet?" she asked, Compa shaking her head.

"Nothing so far, he's out like a light." The nurse replied, though the low groan that escaped the man caused them to turn towards him. With their heads over the doctor's, they were unprepared for when he suddenly raised his head, all three grasping their now pained heads.

"Sorry, but I need to try something!" Egi said, rising to his feet and grabbing his gashat once more, holding it to the sky.

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! DOUBLE X!**_

"Double dai henshin!"

 _ **DOUBLE GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! DOUBLE UP!**_

 _ **ORE GA OMOI DE! OMOI GA ORE DE! (WE ARE!) MIGHTY! BROTHERS! DOUBLE X!**_

At first, Egi donned the action gamer level 2 suit with a tense pose, the action momentarily pausing as his eyes gained a heterochromic light to them, his left being blue and his right, orange. The full colour hologram that came out, showing two silhouettes of white with a face between them, fell back and enveloped the rider's body, changing it into sheer energy that split into two, taking on an odd posed form that had the entire party gasp, Arfoire's scoffing scowl being the betrayer of her disguised anger.

"Did he just…?"

"Yes Blanc, I totally think he did!"

A white face, without eyes and with two different colours in its hair spikes that went in different directions was held strong until it split in half, upon the shoulders of two different riders. Though they both shared the goggles, the square of pixels upon their chest HUD and the general shape of their hair, one was wearing a blue suit, the bald section of his head done in the same colour except with the spikes done in orange, the other swapping the colours around. In a synchronised voice, they turned with hands held up to Arfoire, their words, a solemn promise.

"We'll clear this… with super co-op play."

* * *

 **Game pause! I went with the movie version because I feel like it's more dramatic in its reveal. Well, we've got the mighty brothers and the drago knight hunters versus the combined might of games and pirated goddesses! If the G.O.G gashat was formed by the combination of multiple goddesses' powers, then what will happen when eventually, all of the goddesses' powers are fused?**

 **The only clue you get is that it will be a force to be reckoned with!**


	34. 34 - I'm a faker beater!

**Welcome back once more! I guess you could call this the end of the Lowee debacle, meaning you'll unfortunately have to say goodbye to Kiriya and Haruto. Besides, Lazer has things to be doing! I mean, they just brought him back because why not? It's not like I've got a story about what he does when he dies that now has to be slightly altered in order to let it fit in with what happens with him... Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Ninja storm Naruto! Gashat - Kimeouja! Let's end this with a ninja storm critical strike!_

 _Naruto: Kyuuuu-men rider! Shooting star! Snipe!_

 _Ex-aid: That's no fair, action star and quest star don't work as well..._

 _Naruto: You also beat Snipe by at least fifty levels for Brave and you break the limit with Muteki gamer!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Show time!_

* * *

"No matter what you equip, it will not be enough to fight off the combined strength of four goddesses!" Arfoire declared as she rushed towards the two riders connected by the halves upon their shoulders. Watching silently as the green and white energy focused on her weapon, fusing into a swirling vortex of mint, the two split apart, jumping to the side as the heavy axe crashed into the earth beneath.

"Come on then Genm!" the blue spiked mighty double gamer declared, rushing forward with a kick to the exposed back of the false goddess. As a circle formed around him, the other orange spiked gamer held out his hands, an odd amalgamation of an axe, a gun and a sword of made of different coloured crystals, a three by three square of three orange, blue and yellow buttons, three arcs of the same colours surrounding the edge.

 _ **GASHACON KEYSLASHER!**_

" **Understood! Let us bring justice!"** He declared, batting away the weapon with ease and bringing down the sword upon Arfoire's head, followed by slashes from 5pb, IF and Kiriya.

"Oi, Wizard! Join in!" the coroner called out, standing with 5pb and Compa with guns facing forward, quickly joined by the four dragon forms, each pointing their wizarswordguns towards the goddess battling the two game riders.

"Ready when you are!" the flame dragon rider declared, Egi pushing Arfoire to the ground as the other gamer rider pressed the yellow button of his Gashacon keyslasher, pointing the tip towards Arfoire as Egi leapt back.

 _ **ZU-KYU-KYU-KYUN!**_

Before the fake goddess could react, an utter barrage of bullets rained down upon her position, the group continuing to fire even as the dust cloud grew larger and larger, only ending when Egi held up a blue gloved hand, gently approaching alongside genm, the orange haired rider keeping the barrel of his weapon pointed squarely at the white haired body.

"This is the end Arfoire, there is no way you could handle the might of all of us!" Egi announced, fists clenching at his side as Blanc with Neptune in her grip floated down.

"And don't think about trying to get back up either! I'll beat the crap out of you until I can get my stuff back!" White Heart promised, her own axe falling with a crash to the ground.

"You don't have the guts to finish me off, trust me!" the fake goddess scoffed, swinging the mass of metal around, only to be blocked by the joint efforts of Egi and Genm, a small gasp coming from Arfoire. "The hell?"

" **We're the mighty brothers in this form… there is no chance you could survive against our combined force!"** Genm declared, pulling the gashat from his own driver, placing it into the keyslasher as Egi closed the lever of his. Followed with the insertion of the Drago Knight Hunter Z gashat into the kimiwaza slot holder, Kiriya gave a mock roar as power flowed to his arms, the same occurring with IF, Compa and 5pb. Another tap of the thumb upon his drago timer had Haruto prepared as fire seemed to grow at the mouth of Neptune's armour.

"Now, it's the finale!" the red wizard declared, his technicolour copies coming to his side as their weapons fell into connect portals.

 _ **FINAL TIME!**_

 _ **DRAGON FOUR-MATION!**_

A burst of flame flew through Haruto's chest, forming a metallic dragon's head upon his torso. With a splash of water, a tail burst out of a wave onto the water dragon Haruto's back at the same time as two boulders leapt onto the hands of the land Wizard, forming two crystalline claws. For the final wizard, a hurricane brought great wings of silver, a flourish having them open wide behind him.

"Yo! Looks like we're having a dragon showdown! Come on girls, let's show him how it's really done!" Kiriya cheered, pressing down twice upon the slot holder's button.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

"I've never done this sort of thing before, but I'm gonna go all out!" blue energy danced upon If's blade, the resultant wind whipping the brunette's locks into a chaotic curtain behind her.

"I'm ready too! And I won't hold back!" 5pb promised, the songstress' arms glowing yellow and blue, crossed together to form a perilous fusion. Beside her, the pink haired nurse in training knelt upon the ground, the space between her prongs perfectly aimed towards the false goddess' face.

"I've never done this like this… normally there's more liquid involved."

"And it's also got the main star of the show!" Neptune yelled at the top of her voice, leaning back as a tornado of fire built upon her lips. Looking around with a scoff, the swirling mix of green and white formed on Arfoire's body, the woman standing strong even in the roaring blanket of noise.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **DOUBLE GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS CRITICAL FINISH!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **MIGHTY DOUBLE CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

There was no way Arfoire could withstand the storm that was to come. With the turbulent winds roaring that came with the flying strike of the hurricane dragon, the great gouges born from the land dragon wizard and the tail whip of water dragon was a large ball of flame that erupted out of Haruto's second mouth, quickly followed by the twin barrage courtesy of 5pb and Kiriya. With IF making a grand leap into the sky over the storm of fire breathed by Neptune, the agent fell at the same time as Compa's blast, hopping off of the struggling body as Egi zoomed forward, a full chain combo of kicks that launched Arfoire's body, lacking any of the strength it had held before, right into the sights of Genm, the blast shooting true as an explosion rang through the air.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

"How…? Why can't I win!? Me, who held the power of four goddesses within me!?" Arfoire cried, batter and bruised but returned to her true form.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"You know what we're gonna ask, so just give it back already!" Neptune ordered, her armaments dissolved at the same time as everyone else's. Arfoire looked to the ground, a snarl passing through chapped lips.

"Fine, you can have this sad land of yours! But if you want to take the power I hold… Never!" the pale witch exclaimed, a fist punching scarred earth. As soon as flesh connected, a bright flash dazzled the entire group, no sign of Arfoire present as the light dissipated.

"Of course she would run away, that's what they all do." Kiriya sighed, kicking the floor. "If they're not replacing themselves with someone else to try and trick us all, they're running away." Before he knew it though, a glow had overtaken his own form as well, a golden breeze caressing skin. Egi quickly took to the briefcase that had been carelessly discarded to the side, the only remaining contents being a thick double gashat, a large knob on the side. Handing it to the glowing coroner, Egi smiled as his hands closed around Kiriya's.

"I guess you're going as well, huh?" the doctor asked, looking down at the solemn nod. "I should've expected that. I didn't really know you very well, but I guess you deserve this for helping us."

"Oh it's really nothing. I've gone through all the fighting I need, dying and all, so I'm the senpai here; you don't want to be fighting without a little guidance." The coroner replied offhandedly with a dismissive wave as he took his hands away. "I'm still soldiering on alone, but you've got some good friends by your side, remember that. Oh yeah, here. This is the last blank gashat in the box and if I remember correctly…" it was already transforming as he pulled it out, the yellow clad samurai on the box art posing dramatically for the stylised title, Giri Giri Chambara.

"Well then…I want you to have this… If you're really dead, then know that I place all of my hopes and beliefs into this, that you may have a better chance when you go into heaven again. From the sounds of things… you probably need it." Egi remarked with a smile, lit by the warm glow of the second gamer rider.

The last image of Kiriya Kujou they had was a smile.

* * *

"So it's all over…" Compa stated with a sigh as she brought out the puddings, a table seating the main party with Blanc as Haruto had already said his goodbyes.

" _I'm afraid I'll have to leave you after that spectacular finale… I'll make sure that everyone else is safe and Cyberconnect can get home. It's been a pleasure fighting alongside you Egi… it shows that this world might still have some hope after all."_

"Yes… thank you for your help everyone. Lowee is now back under the proper order again." Blanc replied with a small bow of her head. Sat within Compa's home back in Planeptune, the gentle breeze and warmth of the land of purple progress was welcomed with eager arms, dreams of snow left behind to rest in white serenity.

"Um, Lady White Heart? Isn't there work that you have to do back in Lowee?" IF enquired, digging her spoon into the custard-y bliss. "I don't want to get rid of you, but I thought there would be stuff you would have to do there."

"Well, with the fake ousted and Financier at lead there, everything should be fine." The white dressed goddess explained, lips wrapped around their own dessert. "This is very nice, well done."

"Thank you!"

"It was also her idea for me to be here."

"She's such a nice chamberlain…" 5pb remarked with a small smile, her hands around her own cup. It would mess up her usual diet, but she had just gone and beaten up a goddess with a super powered sword and gun, fighting alongside a wizard and a bike!

That had to mean something.

"Of course. She's my pride chamberlain who's supported me the whole way through." Blanc explained, resting her hat upon the table, careful to avoid the purple goddess' mess.

"Oh yeah, what about those brothers of yours? Do you still have a grudge against them?" Egi asked, his casual posture sinking even further into the fabric of a seat with a content sigh. It had taken a moment for it to hit that it was a sacrifice from brothers that had allowed him to access the power of the mighty brothers.

"Grudge? Not at all. It looked like that was their own unique way of buying us some time." The white CPU answered.

"But they were totally serious about that whole breast thingy though." Neptune interceded, a swat drop falling from her head.

"…Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing at all ma'am!" flicking the top of the purple goddess' head with his spoon, the doctor return to his treat with rolled eyes.

"Neptune, no purposely antagonising our guests, even when we're technically guests in this house as well."

"Oh yeah, Egi! You owe me for before, don't forget!" IF suddenly interrupted, a small chuckle following Egi's rise from his seat.

"I don't know if I could forget; I've been waiting for when you would check it in. Do you want to come or shall I do it here? You could get more privacy in the kitchen." The doctor replied, eyes purposely turned away from Neptune's wriggling.

"To think that you would do it in someone else's home, how incredibly lewd!" Neptune declared. "And to do it in front of us all as well… I suppose if you're going to offer, then I'm not going to disagree!" ducking around the fierce attacks of an enraged IF, the goddess continued to giggle the whole way through, Lyrica continuing to eat with a lowered head.

"I'm sure they'll stop as so-" Compa's reassurance was blocked by the re-arrival of Egi, armed with a bowl of melted chocolate and a plate of strawberries, placing them down on the table with care. "Woah… that was fast."

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it." The doctor explained, , patting the seat to the side of him that was quickly filled by blue and black. "You know IF, you could pretend to be a little less eager."

"Nope, I want what's mine." The agent easily replied, crossing her arms with an expectant look. Without words, Egi dipped one of the fruits into the melted chocolate, letting the smooth sauce wrap the strawberry in a sweet embrace before he gently brought it to the girl's lips, letting lose a chuckle at the resultant noise.

"Ah, by the way, I also have this to give you from Financier; she said she found it in Arfoire's room." A gasp escaped 5pb at the item in Blanc's hand, the glow unforgettable.

"Is that…! A key fragment!"

"So she had the one from Lowee too…" Compa commented, Neptune snatching the object from the white CPU's hands and with a spin, it was happily sitting in the girl's inventory.

"And that raises our number to three! Good work Blanc!" the hyperactive girl praised, a light dusting reaching the brunette's cheeks.

"Not at all, it was Financier…"

"Oh, just skip the details! I just want to say thanks to you Blanc!" there was no way Blanc's gentle deterrent would beat the sheer exuberance of Neptune, the girl instead choosing to merely shuffle in her seat.

"Ooh, does that mean we get to have another chat then?" Compa asked, Neptune nodding as she hit her palm against her fist.

"Ah right, the usual Histy hour!"

"Excuse me?" Blanc's tilted head was answered by an echoed voice filling the room, though IF was too far into her own heaven to notice; there wasn't going to be any fighting here unlike with Kiriya.

" _It's been quite a while everyone, and a first time for you Lady Blanc."_ The light airy voice remarked, Blue eyes quickly flittering around pink walls.

"So this voice… this is the one you call Histy?" the goddess asked, Egi nodding.

"Her actual full name is Histoire though." The rider corrected, another strawberry coated in a velvety coat of chocolate.

" _As he says, my actual name is Histoire. I'm a tome."_ The voice answered. _"I was sealed away, so I asked Neptune and Egi to search for the key fragments and release me from my prison."_

"Okay…?"

" _I apologise for the lack of detail I have here, but the text space can be somewhat limiting at times."_ Histoire apologised, eliciting a scoff from Neptune.

"Well, up until your words, we only got to two thousand, three hundred and eighty, so there's no excuse!" the goddess declared before looking to the corner of the wor-

Hey! Get out of there! Stop it! Back into the page!

"Well, now that we checked that out, we've hit about 2, 440." Neptune decided, the little bi-

No, stay calm about your characters, even when they come out of the bloody story!

"I suppose if you need anything explained later, we can tell you, as soon as Iffy's done with her stuff." Compa suggested, pulling out that smile once more from Blanc.

" _Well done in defeat Arfoire and liberating Lowee, all of you."_ Histoire added.

"Oh, so you knew about all of that?" Blanc asked, clueless to the invisible nod and the silent self-scolding.

 _I am the legendary tome after all Lady Blanc. I record all that occurs in the world within my pages."_ The tome explained, Neptune frozen in her seat.

"So Histy, you know about the pudding I stole last night!?" the purple goddess exclaimed, mortified.

" _Naturally Neptune. At the time of 00:15, you stole and ate IF's milk pudding…"_

"Woah, woah, woah! Aaah! Yaah! Histy, stop it! Stop it right there!" the girl's furious motions were unwarranted though, considering the lack of attention the agent was paying right now. "But that doesn't mean she won't learn about it later Dimension!"

How do you know my- it's printed on the top of the page. How clever. You're really kicking the fourth wall away today.

Gently pushing away the next strawberry, as loathe as she was to do so, IF turned to the short girl as darkness veiled her visage, Neptune unable to hold back the yelp that came from her mouth.

"So that's where my pudding went when I woke up… I thought I had eaten and forgotten about it." She commented, the tapping of a foot rising from underneath the table. "Well then, what do you have to say for yourself then Nep?"

"Iffy! Your eyes… I-it's scaring me… You're not mad are you!?" in her frightened desperation, Neptune leapt out of the pa-

"Goddamnit Neptune, I told you to get out of here! Come on, you're coming wi- Dear lord, those are speech marks, aren't they? I'm speaking inside the story now, aren't I?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" IF asked, Egi quick to pull out the God of Gamindustri Generation X gashat.

"I'm sure we can come to a suitable explanation here, as long as yo-"

"If you want an intruder removed, then I'll be happy to oblige." Standing tall with her hammer in hand, Dimension could only do so much. Fortunately for him, the path he had come through before lay wide open and inviting, letting the man leap back into the safety of his own bedroom.

Hello? Hello-hello! No speech marks, lovely. Safely ensconced in the warmth of his blanket, a burst of inspiration came to his head as his fingers gently resealed the hole that had formed in the face of his laptop, questions and yells soon turned to mere text on the screen.

I suppose there has to be a new method of protection beyond the fourth wall… if these characters were to escape into my life, my exams would be the smallest of my worries. Fortunately for earth, I also dabbled in the art of inventing and there can be only one solution! Brick by brick, the resources placed upon the delicate plastic melded into the LCD screen, unspoken barriers born of ingenuity and temporary suspense of reality.

My greatest invention to ever grace the world, nought able to be compared to its wondrous abilities and the safety possibilities that could safe countless lives!

…The fifth wall.

 **Game pause! I honestly have no idea what I was going to put for the end and it just kind of spiralled into a crazy situation like that. So when the fourth wall isn't enough, just put another wall behind that! I guess... let's roll with that. Next, we'll have to take a small detour to Genmeer as a certain someone tries to do something they just haven't prepared for. Your small teaser?**

 _"Let's go! It's like a mighty megazord!"_


	35. 35 - I'm a Genmeer brother!

**Welcome! Now, we're heading back to Genmeer for the mid-stage intermission. Seems like we've got a small distrubance to deal with, so let's not hold back at all in this battle! now, it's level 50 vs level 20, or really level 10x2. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, keep going at full throttle!_

 _Naruto: Trust me, we're going with an unbreakable body!_

 _Ex-aid: well, you better keep it up unless you want to somehow Break up that invincible body!_

 _Naruto: Don't worry, Shining like a shooting star, we won't fall!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Oh? What's up Toei?" Egi greeted through the phone. It wasn't often that the oracle called him, not for non-business reasons at least, but if he recalled correctly, then there shouldn't have been anything too major going on at home.

It would take but a few brief moments for the frown to steadily grow upon the doctor's face, IF looking over from her cup of tea to the doctor with a tilted head.

"Hey, what do you think's up with Egi?" the agent asked, Compa giving a shrug, closely followed by 5pb.

"I'm sure that he's fine." The nurse in training claimed as she snacked on her pudding until the phone crashed heavily upon the table, the shards going a small part too close to a yelping Neptune.

With a fist to the wood with heavy pants, the doctor's order was as absolute as it was desperate.

"We need to get back to Genmeer now." He growled, turning before any objections could come his way, the rest of the party quickly gathering their objects strew about the living area.

"But Egi, what's happening?" the idol asked, a small hiss entering his tone as he answered.

"That man, Pallad… He's attacking Genmeer."

* * *

"Come on Ex-aid! I thought you were meant to be a god in this place! Can't even keep his own country safe!" Pallad roared, smashing his fist into one of the soldiers that tackled him. With flames inside of the golden semi-circle upon his chest, red hair tied by a white hairband and the shoulder pads originally on the armour now worn as boxing gloves of burning crimson.

"Ah, where is he, where is he!?" Toei muttered behind an upturned desk, taking a deep breath in. this was what she had been training for, what she had learned from that girl... Where was she now? Was she still aiming to battle for justice wherever she went? "No, no time to reminisce! Here we go, it's Toei time!"

Like a burst of wind, she smashed straight through her oaken barrier, shoving one hapless young girl out of the way as the flame encased fist crashed down. With a fierce yell, every punch was countered by an attack with the fury of a thousand hurricanes, strikes from the biker jacket clad girl coming at the speed of sound.

"Well, looks like you'll be a good show then until Ex-aid shows up!" Kamen Rider Para-DX declared with a final punch, leaping back as Toei followed. With a grand leap, the oracle was flying forward with a reeled back fist, ready to launch as the turbulent winds gathered around the appendage.

"Satsu punch!" the fist collided with metal, a small chuckle coming from the rider.

"Well, is that all that you have?" he enquired, a single gasp being all that could escape the oracle before she was flying, hands on the burning marks that now decorated her jacket. A few flips had her righted, a single finger pointing forward as a flurry of different spells flooded his way, flames, water and thunder combining with the flying bullets to become a wall of power.

"How very basic. This sort of strategy couldn't even get you through the first five levels." Pallad scoffed, the blue double gashat pulled out of its place as the devastating rain fell upon him. After the small explosion, Toei forced to cover her eyes with her arm thanks to the lack of the protection granted to the soldiers, there was silence as the flames continued to burn, gradually falling away. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her when the sounds of a dial turning rang out, the voice declaring itself clearly even through the ringing in her ears as a result of the explosion.

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **DUAL GASHAT!**_

 _ **KNOCKOUT CRITICAL SMASH!**_

With two gloves glowing with a red ferocity, Para-DX lifted his arms high into the air before slamming them against the marble beneath, waves coming out that filled the floor, screams of workers and soldiers alike ringing out at the same time as Toei. They had been fortunate to remove the majority of the non-combatants from the basilicom, but that still left a large amount of perfectly innocent people to be hit by the strike.

 _ **K.O!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"Come on now, that wasn't even fun." The black haired man moaned, turning with a single motion and jovially strolling out of the door, only pausing for a moment. "Next time, I want to see Ex-aid here. I'm sure he could put up a better fight than the rest of you."

"Get back here coward!" Toei roared, stumbling to her feet, only to nearly trip on the very air, a hand to the ground keeping her upright as she hissed. "That man has the gall to come in here and demand to see Egi, and then gets violent when he doesn't come… talk about total nut job… I guess I should get things started up here, cleaning and stuff, and just hope that Egi makes it in time to fight that guy…"

It wouldn't be too hard to clean up the hall in full honesty. Surprising enough, the battle had caused minimal damage even with that final shockwave, but the few stations that had been destroyed would have to be replaced with post haste and there were tens of people that would need medical care, or at least an examination, but that wouldn't be too hard to deal with.

She was an oracle now, not just a fighter. She wasn't just injuring people, she was helping them as well.

* * *

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"Any sight of the guy from up there Nep?" Egi called as he raced down the pathways, Purple Heart scouring the skies from above before swooping down.

"I wasn't able to immediately see anything, but I'm fairly sure that if we make our way to the Basilicom, then we'll be able to at least start to find a trail leading to his current position." The goddess declared, a small rev of an engine being her answer as he pushed his engines to the absolute limits, Compa and 5pb holding on to IF for dear life. This was his landmass now and if he had any say in things, it wasn't going to be destroyed today!

There wasn't even a second to waste at the gateway, the yellow blur zooming past the confused guard without a word. Sliding to a stop upon the road, the bike scanned every single house for a single clue, not a single square inch missed in the old fashioned architecture as he searched for the goddamn bastard tha-

 _ **KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**_

 _ **THE STRONGEST FIST! (ROUND ONE!) ROCK AND FIRE!**_

 _ **THE STRONGEST FIST! (ROUND ONE!) ROCK AND FIRE!**_

 _ **DUAL UP!**_

 _ **EXPLOSION HIT! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**_

"Ex-aid! So you did come!" the party had to give a yelp as Egi suddenly turned away, letting the red gloved fist fall upon the ground, a scar left upon the stone. With a falling sword, Neptune made her attack, the blade appearing out a light in a second as she swung the sudden weight in her hand with practiced ease.

"What do you think you're doing attacking Genmeer!?" the goddess questioned, laughter coming from the fighter gamer as he batted away the various strikes with his boxing gloves.

"Well it seems as if the woman was a good challenge for you, so might as well move you onto the next stage if you're capable of beating her." Pallad reasoned. "After all, don't you just hate it when a game gives you no action for too long? I'm just keeping the plot moving!" Purple Heart, even with her more mature outlook, couldn't help the scoff that passed her lips as blue eyes glowed, the power symbols within speaking of the power that coursed through her very veins.

"You don't understand how true that is right now."

Hey, IF! Let's take this thing into the next gear!" Egi declared, turning slightly. "Use the one Kiriya gave us, that should work a treat!" fortunately for the girl, the Giri Giri Chambara gashat was placed within the slot holder, meaning that there wouldn't have to be any awkward searching. Actually, perhaps that was unfortunate.

"Right then, here we go!" she announced, the back cartridge held high as she slammed her thumb down on the button, Pallad pausing at the black pixel wave that flowed across the streets, houses temporarily digital constructs as the game screen burst into life above with sliding paper doors easily slashed through to show off the true box art.

 _ **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**_

"This goes like this, and then…!" a single flick had the lever closed, another motion slamming in the gashat.

"Thank you IF! Now, you girls better get off; this ride's reaching the third gear!" Egi declared, IF's movements bringing the lever back into the open position, the yellow bike hologram upon the screen surrounded by grey armour and wall mounted torches above the roads.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **AGACHAA!**_

 _ **GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! CHAMBARA!**_

"Woah, ack, hey!" the doctor had to give it up to Kiriya, the contorting motions required for the level 2 to 3 transformation was incredibly disorienting as his body changed to fit the armour's requirements. Having gotten used to the feeling of being somewhat… disconnected to your limbs, it was weird to suddenly get the feeling in them back, now clad in thick black armour.

"Well, would you look at this? It's not as heavy as I expected." He remarked, running his fingers against the golden additions to the helmet, styled in a similar fashion to the biker on the front of Bakusou bike while still fused with the Giri Giri Chambara style. A hand was held out, the single portrait showing the yellow bike handle mixed bow that Kiriya had wielded before.

 _ **GASHACON SPARROW!**_

"All right then, I guess this makes you Lazer then!" Pallad happily declared, fists poised like a champion as he dashed past Neptune, his focus dedicated to the Chambara bike gamer before him. The punch collided with the pink blades of the bow, Egi pushing hard against the gamer. "This brings back good memories… as a liar, it was only expected that he wouldn't be believed when he spoke the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Egi asked as he shoved away the enemy rider, his Gashacon Sparrow sending out several energy arrows that slammed straight into Para-DX. A hiss escaped the man when there was no reaction, Pallad merely dusting off his chest piece with a blue gloved hand, the original from Perfect Puzzle hidden underneath the shoulder pads that became weapons.

"Come on, just like Perfect Puzzle, Knock out Fighter, a game where the only objective is to beat up your opponent until you win, is level 50. I don't think you'll be defeating me that easily Lazer!" Pallad announced, rushing forward as Egi split his weapon, the second gashat sliding easily into the slot on the left sickle.

 _ **ZU PAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GIRI GIRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_

"Here we go!" with purple energy pulsating from the blades of his split Gashacon Sparrow, Egi slammed them forward, the metal digging in slightly into Pallad's chest piece as a small explosion engulfed the two.

"…Pathetic." A gasp forced its way out of Egi's mouth as the retaliatory fist slammed into the stomach, sending him high into the air above his landmass. With a small cry, Neptune was hot on his heels, leaving only the three makers to deal with the antsy rider.

"Seeing as he doesn't look like he'll be coming back any time soon, how about you girls then?" Pallad requested, retaking his stance. "Any of you able to fight?"

"We're going to have to use those gashats!" Compa announced, her own golden cartridge in hand quickly followed by the other two girls.

"Right!"

 _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_

 _ **D-D-DRAGO! K-K-KNI-K-K-KNIGHT! DRA! DRA! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!**_

 _ **COMPA!**_

 _ **LYRICA!**_

 _ **IF!**_

"I'm going forth!" 5pb announced as she held up her gun, the pale yellow blast colliding with the rider, a small grunt escaping Pallad. Leaping forward, IF struck with a combo of vicious attacks from her blade, the songstress soon joining her side as Compa jumped up to one of the floating trophies that now decorated the area, a yellow medal rotating rapidly as it flew into the pink haired girl's body.

 _ **KOSOKU-KA!**_

"All righty then… all righty then... THEREITISHEREWEGOHEREWEGO!" though they didn't show it, both IF and 5pb were a little frightened when the veritable storm shot around them, surrounding them in a dome of yellow that Pallad could only block so much of.

"Heh, never underestimate a player working off of a computer that's overclocked." The red haired rider remarked, even as he was constantly battered by the beams. "Spamming buttons becomes so much easier."

"It doesn't help that she becomes a monster when she gets the right push…" IF muttered, covered by the bombardment of fire that came from the nurse in training. That single second spent in sarcasm was what led to their downfall though, the fist smashing into her skull with a violent passion. 5pb wasn't any better, the metal slamming into one of the more private areas a girl could have.

Tears fell from Lyrica's eyes. Who the hell chose to attack the armpit of all things!?"

Withdrawing the gashat from the side holder, the dial was steadily turned, the other game now opposite to the black cartridge section.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **PERFECT PUZZLE!**_

 _ **WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**_

 _ **WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**_

 _ **DUAL UP!**_

 _ **GET THE GLORY IN THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**_

With the helmet rotating so the owl like blue half was facing forward, the eyes bursting into life, and the centre arc spinning to return to the puzzle pieces while the red boxing gloves burst off of Para-DX's hands, flipping to their blue side and revealing the gloves beneath, attaching as the shoulder pads they were.

"Now then, how do I deal with you miss?" Pallad wondered aloud with a tune on his lips, conducting the movement of the energy items that appeared from the dissolved trophies. "How about we try this?"

 _ **ANKOKU!**_

 _ **KONRAN!**_

"What do you think of this one then?" his words became a whisper as Para-DX disappeared into shadow, an all-consuming darkness that swallowed a large amount of the street in absolute black, an impenetrable dome. The other energy item however flew directly into Compa, 5pb's warning going unheard before the medal was absorbed into the girl.

"AHIDON'TKNOWWHAT'SGOINGONANYMOREWHATTHEHELL'SGOINGONCANSOMEONETELLMEPLEASEWHYI'MSWITCHINGFASTERTHANTHECHANNELSONTV!?" the lasers were the only thing providing brief glances into the darkness, the few glances of Compa not exactly inspiring confidence. It was almost painful to watch, nearing a state of spasm as she fired, froth flying from her mouth. It wasn't exactly the best situation for them.

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS DOUBLE X!**_

 _ **DOUBLE GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI DE HITORI! MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI DE VICTORY! X!**_

 _ **HAKKO!**_

 _ **KYODAI-KA!**_

* * *

There was only minimal sound to announce their arrival, but it certainly came with a bang. Coming down from the heavens like a glowing star, Neptune's silhouette soaring beneath to capture a psychotic Compa in her arms.

"Come on then Compa, you need to take a rest." The CPU declared, turning to Egi as much as she could. "It's up to you now Egi!"

"Understood!" towering over the buildings, it was a chibi on steroids. With bangs of orange and blue along with a full head of spikes, Egi stood proud as he slammed down his foot, Genmeer shaking as a blinded Para-DX took on the full brunt of the gamer. With the power of the emission energy item, the dome was near obliterated by the sheer light coming off of him, fading away to reveal the full black and white armour.

"Oh god… Egi's become a god… A chibi god… Dear lord, save us all." IF groaned with a fist to her face. It was almost comical, the way Egi stomped about on Pallad without remorse before a great yell accompanied the final strike, ending the puzzle gamer into the wall of a thankfully adjacent home, the previous owners made to vacate the premises under the lone excuse of 'plot reasons.'

They didn't care enough to question when they were given a more desirable home, absolutely free.

"Kaishin no ippatsu!"

"5pb, it doesn't really count if you cheer it, no matter how cute it comes out as."

"Oh, okay…"

"I am the god of Genmeer, the one known as Game Heart and I declare you forever banned from this Landmass!" Egi's voice boomed throughout the city, his deep resonating voice reaching all that inhabited it, watching through the safety of their windows. perhaps the intimidation factor was cut by the absolutely ridiculous armour, but when the hand grasped the beaten Pallad, lifting him high into the sky so that he could only see the lone gigantic painted eye before him, that small fact was forgettable.

"That's more like it…!" the man wheezed, holding himself up with the last of his strength. "Just like Emu… using the mechanics to beat those of a higher level… You'll go far, but next time it won't be so easy Ex-aid!"

"I can only say one thing to you Pallad… I'm the moderator here and I say… GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY LAND AND NEVER RETURN!" the roar was paired with a fierce throw, a glow to the rider's body signifying the disappearance of his armour. With the way that man acted however, it didn't seem as if the fall would hurt him too much… he would probably get up more sane than he was before."

"I was lucky enough that Compa managed to calm down… probably because the battle was over, meaning that the game area was reset and the confusion item wore off." Purple Heart stated as she drifted from the sky to the two girls, a sleeping nurse blissfully unconscious in her arms. "Well done Egi!"

A small chuckle escaped him.

"Well then, super mega riders, that was a super mega win!"

"…Never say that again."

* * *

 **Urgh, sorry, that was kind of hard to write even for me. Anyway, Game Pause! They took Gokaiger and perverted it. Why would you use the sentai you haven't even turned to power rangers more than your bloody FIRST POWER RANGERS!? Oh never mind. Next time, we work out some more issues that are present in Genmeer, someone odd's trying to make a show...**


	36. 36 - I'm a birthday issue!

**Welcome! And so begins the little arc I like to call, the birthday arc, just to give us a small rest before we go to Lastation. You see, I ended the Lowee arc with three major gashats left from the original ten: Shakariki Sports, Jet Combat and Gekitotsu Robots. Think about it, with Latation, which of those doesn't fit? Let's sort that out eventually. Of course, if it's a celebration, then we can't Ex-aid have fun, can we? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, sail the seven skies!_

 _Naruto: Egi, looks like it's time for a special adventure!_

 _Ex-aid: Just for three chapters, i'll be the king of spades!_

 _Naruto: What, was the queen of hearts already taken?_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Ah, thank goodness you stopped that weird man! But was throwing him away into the distance really necessary?" Toei scolded as she looked upon her CPU, a small chuckle escaping the doctor.

"Well, it certainly made things more fun?" the boy responded, the girl rolling her eyes at the answer; was it even an answer or a question?

"But we could've questioned him if you kept him here!" the oracle complained with crossed hands, Egi's demeanour sobering up at the tapping foot.

"I'm afraid you would be wrong in that thought." He immediately dismissed. "He's shown that he as the ability to teleport, meaning there's no way we could even hold him. The only reason he stuck around was to play with us, the reason for that, I don't know, and the only reason I was able to beat him this time was the use of both energy items and a higher set level; using God of Gamindustri would make me have to collect all of the summon crystals and he most likely could've attacked me during that period."

With crestfallen eyes, Toei gave a tut as she returned to her papers, a small hum matching her fumbling hands before a sheet was shoved into Egi's. With a bright smile that lit up the dark office, the oracle held out her arms.

"Well, I was originally going to call you here in order for you to permit the creation of several different games I had planned. I have the materials ready to turn them into Gashats for you to use, but I was keeping them in reserve just in case you wanted to do anything else or didn't like any of the concepts I put in place." Toei declared, a nod coming from the rider as he flicked through several of the different papers scattered upon the table.

"Tokimeki Crisis… seems dangerous." He could just imagine what would happen if the red scarfed girl was let loose with such an idea, considering the odd things she had done already. "I hope if you do make this into a gashat, you don't go too crazy with what you make it do."

"No promises!" the proud declaration and sense of content absolutely oozing from her body definitely didn't feel right to him, but never the less, Egi returned to his papers with intrigue, a small realisation coming to Toei's mind.

"Oh yeah, where are the others with you usually?" she asked, a small shrug coming from the doctor.

"I don't actually know. They said that they were going shopping in order to get themselves prepared, but they didn't want me coming along with them." Egi replied, as he dropped the now heavily crumpled paper from his tightened fist. It really shouldn't, but something hurt after hearing that. Girls need their alone time, but they didn't seem to care about that before… maybe they just hadn't been thinking about it until now.

"Oh. I'm sure they'll be back when they're ready then." Toei answered, turning away with a slight pull of the scarf to hide the grin. With the way he was acting now, it was almost as if he didn't remember! That just made everything better; he wouldn't be moping that everyone forgot about it! "Well, does that mean you approve of it all?"

"Iroha Paint, Epic Sorcerer… all seems to be in che-!" but it was one sheet, apparently little more than the planning stage, which caught Egi's eye. Rapidly flicking through the text, glancing at the images, a strangled sort of sound seemed to escape him, Toei raising an eyebrow.

"What's up? Is there something which isn't up to your standing?" she enquired, looking over his shoulder as the black haired man merely poked at the sheet, blubbering before the words came out.

"W-what…? Where did you… get these ideas?" he muttered, a tilt of Toei's head being an answer.

"Well, I was just brainstorming without anything coming together, then all of a sudden, blam! It just hit me!" the bike jacket clad girl explained, Egi swallowing, but nothing went down.

"That man, the one who attacked… he used these games." Egi eventually said, a small shiver escaping the oracle as the thought settled in.

"Wait, what!? He's using my ideas!?" the girl exclaimed, looking to the windows with judging eyes. "But that means he's been able to enter my office! He's been rooting through my stuff and he created gashats for himself!"

"No… I'm afraid you would be wrong in that idea again." The doctor countered. "the way he talks, the way he refers to me… something gives me the impression that he's not from here, no, I'm certain of it."

" _You could've at least reached the level of the hunter, maybe even discover the brothers… I suppose you're not like Emu then Ex-aid."_

" _All right then, I guess this makes you Lazer then!"_

"He speaks like he's seen this sort of thing before, even knowing about the Drago Knight Hunter gashats and the Mighty Brothers Double X as well. He could've possibly seen them if he really did break in and his teleporting powers would make that easier, but some part of me tells me that isn't the conclusion we need…" his thoughts were quickly interrupted by ringing, Toei flashing an apologetic smile as she picked up the landline.

"How may we help you?" she greeted, the smile slowly fading away. "Are you certain? Right now? Well, then help will be coming quickly, don't worry!" the phone was smashed against its holder, the oracle turning to Egi with an uncharacteristic seriousness to her demeanour. "Apparently, there's someone going mad in the streets and they're dangerous. We need to go intercept and hold as quickly as we can."

"Understood. Make sure the girls are informed of where I am when they return." A hand upon the doctor's shoulder had him twisting his head towards the biker girl, the cracking of knuckles filling the air.

"Oh, don't think you're leaving me here all alone!" Toei sung. "A note on the door will be enough. They'll be probably gone longer than we will. I'm gonna grab my bike, you start first!"

* * *

"Don't worry, they'll come for you, I know it!" it was a harsh whisper in her ear, but there was little she could do to move away from it. With a shard of broken glass to her neck and a crazed arm around her waist, there was only so many actions you could take without getting glass in places glass certainly shouldn't be entering! With whispered prayers and promises, the lady remained stock still against the grey shirt of her captor, only visible from the small glimpse of the lithe arm that held her in place. Unseen to her, her captor also had a wild mess of red, lips delicately done in a pink sheen and dusted in blush and apple crush, an odd contrast to the crazed swirls that filled her eyes.

"Hold it right there!"

"Ah, he actually came! How blessed I must be to have someone like you grace me with your honoured presence!" With hands upon cheeks, that meant they weren't on the crying girl, the man woman's laughter near sobbing, a close match to her prisoner's as she stepped towards the yellow bike. "This is the one you call… Lazer, isn't it? It was what he called it…"

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"Yes, it is, but I have to ask you to come with me now." Egi gently instructed, taking the woman by the hand, or at least attempting. With a frightened yell, the woman hurled the appendage away, her soft shrieking ringing out with every step she took.

"No! No, no, no, nonononononono!" she gasped, a sensual smile even in her terrified state. "No, you can't leave now! The party's already started! There were so many preparations, but I guess that makes sense… you wouldn't want the sort of stuff I make… But that's okay…?"

"Are you alright? Preparations?" he had to remain strong despite the shiver that crawled down his spine at the soft spoken words. Things were becoming slightly awkward with them standing in the middle of the street though. While the smart ones ushered friends and family out of the road, into safer, denser areas, there were a few brave souls that chose to remain and see the potentially terrible results.

"Ah, you wish to see!?" the red haired woman emphatically exclaimed, hands held close to her chest as she gave a youthful burst. If it weren't for the near hypnotic swirls within her eyes and the clear streams of tears that fell down her face. "To think you would even look after such wasteful lowlifes like me… it truly is beautiful!"

"Well, I'll look after all of my people." Egi promised with a smile. The thought of him of all people becoming a powerful ruler of his own land, fighting in order to free a trapped girl and keep the world safe from the terrible clutches of the evil Arfoire, it all seemed so fantastical, like there was no chance of it happening and yet, here he was, promising this woman that he would keep her safe.

A great tug of his hand had the woman leading him down an odd alleyway, lit by the sun above only; it appeared as if someone had chosen to unscrew all of the lightbulbs within the lamps. With deep breaths, Egi tried futilely to calm his harsh heart as he was drawn into a room, the hellish sight within causing a sharp intake of breath to add to that growing store of air. Perhaps the girls were having a much better time than this.

* * *

"Come on Neptune, we have to keep to schedule!" IF moaned, tugging the purple haired girl by the sleeve as they passed through shops and set up stands, nary a bag in their hand as Compa gave a small sigh.

"We couldn't find anything to get Egi yet…" the nurse in training stated, looking to the lack of items within their inventory. Of course, they all had the various items they had gathered through their travels, but you really didn't want to give someone medicine for their special day, even if they were a doctor.

"I'm sure we'll find something!" 5pb declared with raised fists, though perhaps the idol's confidence was slightly misplaced.

"I mean, you'd think we would find something in the first half of the mall we checked." IF deadpanned, flicking through her phone's various sites. They had seen some pretty sweet offers, but they had been all for more utility items rather than a nice gift…

"Come on, let the master of great gift grabbing guide you girls!" Neptune eventually decided, closed eyes followed by a breath before she pointed in a random direction, flames glowing in lilac orbs as she began her march. "Now, we have let fate decide our path! Onward, to the best gift money can buy!"

Turned out, fate liked music. With images of a fake 5pb plastered all over the walls, several CDs bearing her face amongst the other various musicians and a bright tune filling the wine red walls, the party gently pushed their way through the gathered crowd, all discussing their latest tastes and sudden hatreds for certain artists.

"Oh yeah, what kind of music does he actually like?" IF asked as she picked up a random disk off of the shelves. "Er, probably not heavy metal…"

"Wasn't he listening to that techy stuff, like the leek holding one?" Neptune remarked, pointing to the electro section with a bright smile. "Heh, he thought there was no one around, but I saw him bopping his head to the tunes, even when he's writing his files!"

"Oh, the vocal synthesisers… I lent my voice to one actually." There was no stopping the odd tingle that spread across 5pb's back at the thought. "Some people have been putting the character in some weird videos though, and making the voice sing strange things…"

"Well, this one looks kinda nice!" Compa announced, plucking a CD from the top of the shelves, plugging it into the test player and filling the air with a jazzy tune, the falsified voice making more than few passing shops bob their heads to the sound of the drums.

 _Korosanu youni, ikasanu youni,_

 _Kowareru made aishite ageru!_

 _Kairaku wa ,biyaku na no, donna hei mo yagate inu no youni hizamazuku wa…_

 _This love is so insane!_

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Keep it for now and if we find anything better, we can put it back." The agent instructed, plucking another of the disks out. "Maybe this one will work… seems a little abstract, but apparently, it's a really popular one."

 _mou ikkai! mou ikkai!_

" _watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu!" to,_

 _shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu,_

 _kotoba ni imi o kanadenagara!_

"Woah, that's super strong!" Compa gasped, 5pb choosing a CD of her own and placing it in, a small smile of content gracing her face.

"I remember listening to this one after one of my concerts, a fan gave it to me even on the day it came out." The songstress commented as the guitar and synth drums began.

 _Dakara, mousou-kanshou-daishou-renmei,_

 _ai o idaite risou o sakenda!_

 _ikiba no nai gusha no merodii!_

 _Saichousen, tensei,terepooteeshon-_

 _nankai datte kasanete yukun da !_

 _owari naki ai no manimani , saa!_

"Well, we've got the money and the payload, let's push it all the way home!" Neptune cheered, taking the CDs in her hand and happily rushing over to the checkout, a sigh escaping IF.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that Neptune's so happy to be doing this." The blue jacketed girl remarked. "You'd think that she'd be all about blowing the money on sweets, then realising that she has a present to buy."

"Now, don't say that Iffy, Nep-Nep can be reliable when she wants to." Compa lightly scolded, though the idea wasn't exactly farfetched. A chuckle escaped the trio as they looked on as Neptune boasted of something to the man on checkout, the cashier letting out a bold chuckle before handing her the bag with a wave.

"So, everything go alright then Nep?" IF asked as they left the shop, the goddess of Planeptune giving a bright grin with her thumbs up.

"Abso-positive-lutely!" she declared. "He also said that he put something extra in there because it was for the God of Genmeer, but he told me not to look into it before we had to." A slight lowering of the brunette's eyelids was the only signal for the increased suspicion she held, but as Neptune ravenously dragged them off into a pudding store, that small sense of anticipation was gone, instead focused entirely on making sure that everything-

" _What the hell's this!?"_

-Was-

" _You can call me the queen of Hearts!"_

-Fine.

* * *

"I know it's probably too little for someone of your brilliant status, but it was all I could scrounge up at a short notice… I'm so ssooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!"

Usually, he would hear that sort of drawn out cry from the various child patients he would have to work with, but with a fully grown redhead sobbing like mad as her feet swam in the odd blue and green substance, it definitely wasn't as cute as it could've been.

"What the hell's this!?" the doctor exclaimed, the chemicals leaving an odd pharmaceutical smell in his nose, one he knew wouldn't leave easily. Regardless of his disgust, the woman let out a glowing smile with the same swirls within the eyes and her tears.

"Well, clearly you wouldn't want to meet such an unworthy, useless, stupid, good for nothing girl, but you absolutely adore those girls of yours right? You love them right?" the woman remarked, continuing her thoughts before the man who could even question the first part of her statement. "So, I thought if you could have them all in one, it would be beautiful, wouldn't it!? One was a nurse, so I tried my hand at making some medicine, though the monsters I tried it on didn't seem to like it…"

'Oh dear god…' strapped to tables and stapled to the walls, several types of monsters were seen pulsing occasionally, twitching as if they were still alive and if the low groans that filled the air at times meant anything, then they were. But that shouldn't have been possible, not with the crudely assembled plastic pipes feeding into the, pumping in and out a viscous mix of green and blue, the same that coated the floor.

"Isn't it so much better than that nurse can do?" there was no doubt in his head that the word 'nurse' couldn't be spat out with any more venom, but the woman continued, regardless. "I even made it so they can live on without their hearts, growing an entirely new one to replace it! I've collected so many different kinds, all useful in the act of transplanting if a human wanted one; I'm the queen of Hearts!"

'Wait, so if she's trying to be my friends and she already has Compa down…' things could only get creepier from there; what could you do with an idol, explorer and guild agent or a CPU? Well, hopefully this strange woman wasn't able to realise that Neptune was actually a goddess with a landmass, but what if she did? 'a room of slaughtered 'criminals', hundreds forced to listen to ear bursting music without end, never to sleep… maybe even forcing people to do her bidding, like puppets on strings…'

"Come on now, you may like this room, but the rest are certainly fit to be seen by someone of your standard, even if they have been made by a parasitic nobody like me!" the woman cried, the harsh grasp, steel around his arm as he was dragged through the next door, navy rather than the first's red. Just like the original room however, a similar liquid flowed across the floor, but the courage to check if his predictions were correct refused to come to him.

'Well… open on three… one, two… three…'

* * *

 **Game Pause! Well, quick! What are all of the references in this chapter? Admittedly, only one is a game reference, but considering how much i involve these in my stories, it won't exactly be hard to guess where the rest came from! So what happens next to our poor doctor? What a birthday celebration this is!**


	37. 37 - I'm a broken mindscape!

**Here we go! It's time to reveal the other parts to show! How does a guild adventurer and an Idol sound? Things are only going to get weirder from here on, trust me. Now, things are all set up for us to eventually go to Lastation, but who should appear there? After all, we've got three gashats I want to have appear and there are many kamen riders that fall under the category of 'technology based'... Maybe it should be - Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, deal with the new arrivals!_

 _Naruto: And you should deal with your own problems! enter the game, riding the end!_

 _Ex-aid: Well it's certain stranger than fiction with her!_

 _Naruto: And we don't exactly seem normal to the people of old!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

It was at least organised, he could give it that. However, the deranged writing upon the blue walls over the slumped bodies wasn't exactly reassuring, scrawled in the same liquid that decorated the tiled floor.

"Seven counts of murder… one hundred and fifteen counts of rape… eighteen counts of assault…" with every sentence his read, Egi's stomach felt the urge to throw up grow, a hand to his mouth in case, but with the utter devastated state the room seemed to have even with the relative neatness of the bodies, vomit wouldn't exactly look that out of place.

"Oh, I tried my best with this one!" the woman declared in a song like tone, spinning round lackadaisically. "It's got to be so much better than what that girl did, no, the whole basilicom! No, wait, they work under you, right!? Oh, I'm sorry for insulting your people, but it's true! They're always so happy to detain people, but why should they be detained when they have such horrible crimes on their shoulders? It is so they can suffer with their sins?"

"They are kept alive because we can't just go around killing every criminal!" the doctor yelled, grabbing the woman by the shoulders and pointedly ignoring the small moan of happiness. "Did you go around collecting all of these people just so you could kill them to make yourself feel better? That's not what people of Genmeer should be doing!"

"But, they're scum, the worst humanity has to offer."

Egi's resolve wavered slightly at the deadly seriousness that her voice had taken, the tears finally stemming as she looked to her God with empty eyes.

"After all, they prey on the weaker, crushing them down so they can feel bigger when in truth, they're just making it so there's no one that can stand tall." The girl muttered, Egi giving a small surprised yelp at how her fingernails drew blood from her forehead. "At least I was able to see my position on the bottom of society but these people, they tried to reach too far for what they were worth. They could never deserve to even be within ten thousand miles of your presence, let alone alive in the very same city!"

What had he walked into? There wasn't exactly much he could do when the woman's iron grip latched onto his arm once more. Eyes involuntarily falling shut once more, Egi could only listen to the rhythmic sound of his feet as he was dragged along. They were down to two: Neptune and 5pb.

The girls… what could possibly happen to them that he wasn't there to see? Blame it on the fact that he was having to go through this horrific experience, but his protective instincts were going on full blast; could they have possibly been kidnapped by a group and he didn't know of it? Had they been injured far too much and were now stuck crying out for his help in the middle of nowhere, bleeding to death!?

'No, no, keep yourself together Dr. Yuuno!' the black haired man mentally scolded, clapping a hand against his head as his eyes burst open. 'dwell on those thoughts and you won't be able to keep yourself together for this!'

The corridor they had been going down was surprisingly long, making the man wonder what exactly was there that needed to be kept so far away from the beginning. From the rhythmic beats that kept pumping out from behind the turquoise door, it certainly wasn't going to be friendly. Taking a small step back when the vicious grip was released, only to be met by headphones, the doctor could only give a confused look to the protection.

"I understand that you are far stronger than whatever I could do, but I don't want to harm you at all, naturally." The girl whispered, taking his gentle hold and crushing it in her own, the door near kicked open.

 _Hey, are you ready to hear me sing? 3_

The note seemed far more threating in those moments than it should have, but the doctor rider merely nodded his head numbly, looking around the new interior. Done in the same colour as the door, there was a surprising lack of mysterious fluid upon the floor, though the agonised yells mixing with the thumping beat did just as well when it came to terrifying him. The headphones didn't really seem to cancel out the noise, merely leave him insusceptible to the same torture that the people roughly chained to the walls were so clearly feeling. Their pained squirming and occasional cries were a stark contrast to the laughter they gave, smiles brutally forced upon their visages that spoke of indescribable pain, only growing as soon as the redhead took to the mike.

 _Shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yo? Hatashite masu ka?_

 _Shiawase ja nai nara..._

 _Kousatsu, zanshu, juusatsu, kamayude, dekishi ,denki,_

 _Hiaburi, ikiume, yakusatsu, ishiuchi, nokogiri, haritsuke,_

 _Suki nano o erande ne_

 _Hai haai!_

 _Saa saa minasan, shiawase dake ga michite maasu!_

 _Fuan toka fuman, nani hitotsu nai deshoo?_

 _Kowaai, kowai waa!_

 _Shiawase sugite, kowai waa!_

"Burning? Drowning? Crucifixion?" the man muttered, his fingers tickling the edges of his pocket as he made sure that the girl was too busy trying to be a better idol that an actual idol.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do anymore!" Egi declared, the blade of the Gashacon breaker at her neck, summoned as soon as he placed the cartridge into the kimewaza slot holder. Rather than the usual reaction of violence or fear however, the low moan that escaped the red haired woman was more than a little disturbing considering how close the weapon was to her. Sure, it didn't exactly look like a conventional weapon, but still!

"Ah, I was waiting for this moment! When you would take me in and promise you wouldn't ever let me go!" she sighed, uncaring for the fact that Egi had brought out the odd device that Toei had used to communicate with him before.

" _Egi? Where the hell are you!? I was knocked out and the next thing I know, I've been sent back to the Basilicom!"_ The oracle roared, a small wince escaping before the doctor could properly answer.

"I've been dealing with the issue and will arrive in the basilicom main hall in just a second, ensure that there are no people in a certain area big enough for two." The Genmeer god ordered, the sound of agreement letting him shut it down. From what he had seen, there was an easy way to get out of here, as long as he focused on the right location and made sure to select it…

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

* * *

"I think we have everything we need to make a super feast!" Compa stated as they checked through their bags, the basilicom only a small distance away. Al they would have to do is make sure that Egi didn't come back before the preparations were done!

IF was quick to catch the ringing of one of her phones, flipping open the lid and answering the call with skill only born of repeated actions, easily set to speaker.

" _Um, bad news you guys… Egi's already back at the basilicom, or will be when you get there."_

"Wait, what!?" Neptune exclaimed, the passers quickly walking away from the screaming purple haired girl as IF placed a palm to her face. "What sort of cheat did he use to do that!? You said he would be on a mission that would have him gone for a long time, you liar! Dance away you liar!"

" _Well I'm sorry, but he finished early and then, he planned to use the stage select to come back! He coul- he's already back!"_ Toei whispered, a small sense of panic entering her tones. _"Just make sure you aren't found and send someone up first to divert him until everything's ready!"_

The call was rapidly cut off, the last sounds being Toei's enthusiastic greeting to the returned doctor, the blue jacketed agent giving a small sigh. Their work just had to be made harder.

"Well if we need to, I could probably distract him for a while…" 5pb suggested. It wasn't exactly as if she was the most important in this case, with Compa making the food and IF dealing with the decorations and for some reason, she didn't exactly trust Neptune with not making any mistakes.

"Hey, why do you say that?" the goddess of Planeptune moaned, the songstress looking to her in confusion. "I can do anything without mistakes!"

"But, I didn't say anything about that…"

"Anyway, we'll have 5pb misdirect Egi and then while he's being led out by her, we'll sneak into the main area and it will be easy to get up." IF declared, a small collective agreement before the singer strolled in, Neptune pulling out a cardboard box from some mysterious dimension before cowering beneath its cover, a sweatdrop falling down the other pair's faces.

"Well, I guess Nep-Nep has a chance of not being seen…"

"We don't have time for this Compa, let's get down now!"

* * *

"When was the last time we were alone like this?" Egi mused as they strolled through the streets. The park wouldn't be too far from here and even though there was a slight struggle with getting the deranged woman into custody, Toei had been surprisingly receptive to the idea of leaving it all to her, 5pb happily entering with her request with perfect timing. "I should make some more time to go out with you lot individually."

"I'm sure they would love it…" 5pb answered, gently walking closer. It would be simple, just make sure that he goes nowhere near the Basilicom before she got the call. With a request of helping her with her music, it should take a good chunk of time, especially if they were planning to produce perfection.

"But I have to ask, why would you choose me?" the Egi questioned as he led 5pb to a large tree in the centre of the park, tapping the space beside him that was eagerly filled. "After all, I'm not exactly the best at making music, so shouldn't you get someone with a bit more… reliability?"

"I can't really trust too many people…" Lyrica admitted, gently strumming the guitar with an ear to the wood. "There's a chance that they'll try and twist my work for a certain purpose, or just mess up and not give me a choice. There's a few people I could go to, but they're either busy or their music tastes don't exactly work with what I do."

"Okay then, so what do you want me to do then?" the doctor asked, waving to a passing child that frantic greeted him. Being a CPU ruler of a landmass was still weird, kind of being like a king, which meant that there was a whole bunch of people that recognised him, the children especially happy when they saw him. "I'm not exactly the best when it comes to instruments. I did play a small bit of sax when I was younger…"

"You played the saxophone?" Lyrica said, a tilt of her head as Egi nodded. "I wouldn't have expected it… that's cool!"

"Anyway, we should begin, right? What do you have so far?" as people filtered into the park, the clear sky making for a beautiful setting for a fun family day out, they would be granted what would basically amount to a free concert, the pair adding various elements to the tunes and using the reactions of the people to gauge their success. For keeping a song secret, it was an absolutely terrible move, but if you were to ask either of them, they wouldn't care. After all, they were having fun and if they were able to share the fun with everyone else, then that's only a bonus.

Soon, word would spread through the city, people quickly gathering as they heard the idol singing her works in progress and laughing at the absolutely terrible attempts from their leader. If he was let loose with a keyboard, he could at least make some relatively simple melodies, but... he was kept away from the microphone.

They didn't even notice how the sun was close to setting before the ringing of a phone came, 5pb jumping slightly as the tune began to play. With an apologetic smile, the girl stood on the other side of the trunk, a hand covering the screen.

"So is everything ready then?" she asked, to be met by silence.

" _Neptune, give me the phone, she isn't going to hear you nodding!"_

 _Aw, you're no fun. What if she had a super cool feature that let her shoot a hologram of our faces or something?"_

" _Well, she doesn't have one and I don't so give me that!"_

The girl just stood quietly as the sounds of conflict filled her ears, a victorious cry depicting IF's success. "Um, so am I good to bring him back then?"

" _Yeah, take your time. We only have a few things we need to do, so it should take the time you need to come back."_ The brunette explained, Lyrica nodding. All she would have to do is simply say that she wanted to walk slow, that would probably be enough to get him to walk slow enough.

"Okay, I'll see you there then!" she happily bid farewell, ending the call with a flick and walking back around with a childish innocence. "Egi, we should get back. Apparently, Compa's made dinner and they're just waiting on us."

The surrounding children all gave a small groan of disappointment, parent's ushering them away as Egi gave his goodbyes. Most of the people seemed not to have prepared for what would turn out to be a full day outing, so they had all clamoured around him when he stated that he would fund lunch for them all.

"Well then, we shouldn't leave them waiting, should we?" The doctor remarked, drawing the idol close and eliciting a squeak from Lyrica. "Don't worry, I can get us there super-fast."

"Ah, you can't do that!" 5pb immediately protested, drawing a surprised look from the doctor. "What if you end up… teleporting into a table or something?"

"Oh, that won't be an issue here, trust me." The boy dismissed, gently lowering his mouth to her ear. "Is there a reason why you don't want me to return quickly? Did something happen between you and the others?"

Well, that was wrong by a longshot, but what could she say!? "Um, no, it's just… I wanted to spend a little more time with you…"

She wouldn't need to fake the blush that appeared upon her cheeks, a similar colour overtaking Egi as he just realised exactly how close they were to each other. The girl gave a small gasp as she felt calloused fingers entwine with her own, Egi giving her his brightest smile as he began to lead her away to the sound of gossiping mothers.

"You know what? Maybe we can afford to take our time."

* * *

When he had arrived at the warehouse he had been told to appear at, he hadn't expected to see such a… lazy sight. The man was swinging his legs from atop of a crate, the sounds of a game filling the silent void until he finally noticed the arrival of his guest.

"Ah, so you did decide to come!" he cheerfully greeted, receiving a stern nod in reply. "I was starting to believe that Avenir wasn't willing to accept my assistance Ganache."

"Well, we're always looking to expand our hold." The businessman stated with a push of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Now, what is it that you wished to show? Should it not be worth our time, then the deal will immediately end. Should it prove to be something of note, then we will begin the negotiations, Pallad."

"Oh? But after the first demonstrations, you seemed so impressed by the response." Pallad quipped, leaping off of his seat with acrobatic grace to land with an elegant bow. "After all, you seemed so into the demo… you could almost say you were frightened stiff."

Though he showed no reaction visually to the sudden barb, Ganache was inwardly seething, his indignation fully felt from his speech.

"You would be wise not to antagonise our company Pallad. After all, we are far greater than a single man even if he holds a weapon to us." He warned, but he hadn't been expecting the enthusiastic laughter that came, nor the sudden hand that grasped his neck.

"And you would be wise not to underestimate my might. Like a puzzle, I am far more complex than I may first seem." He whispered, neither backing down until eventually, Pallad released the man to fall onto the warehouse's concrete floor. "But we're here for business! It's just as we agreed last time, right? I supply you the data required to begin the mass creation of the game and you work on the blueprint plans I gave you?"

"Those were the terms we agreed on, yes, though I must ask. Why would you attempt to recreate the power that the CPU of Genmeer holds?" Ganache questioned. "There have been tales of those who tried to steal the power of a goddess, none too good." He was answered by a tut, the man reaching into his pockets with a causal stance.

"Ah, but what you don't know is how it functions, something I am particularly familiar with." The rider returned, a black gashat now in his hand. "With this, you will be able to simulate the conditions needed to use the same power, which was usually done through an operation. Obviously, that wouldn't exactly work here. As soon as you can create the driver, then I will prove that I can use the same power as Ex-aid."

Flipping the back of the cartridge up, he was greeted by a neon green, the character on the front all silhouettes. Ganache was silent for a moment, pressing the button as Pallad's smile grew.

 _ **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**_

* * *

 **Game pause! Well, I never said I wasn't going to introduce any gashats before we go to Lastation either! This is a big change, so please look forward to that! I think that I've got a good idea for what i'm going to do in Lastation, I just need to confirm that the Kamen riders will work. Oh yes, that was meant to be a plural before you ask, but who? Oh, I won't be able to upload for next week, but I should be able to do it for the one after that if my work permits it.**


	38. 38 - I'm a Lastation goal!

**We're back and we're ready to rock, even if it is a little bit late! I managed to complete the work I had to do and so we're hitting this with a double whammy! I apologize, but the introduction of the gashat here is a little weak, but I thought, hey, it's a birthday, why wouldn't she give it to him then. What on earth am I talking about? Well, you should probably just read on. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, aim for the stars as you try your best!_

 _Naruto: And you should keep your eyes peeled as you enter Lastation!_

 _Ex-aid: I've been to the land of black regality, so there shouldn't be any problems there for us!_

 _Naruto: and we've got this chunin exam down flat!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Surprise!"

 ** _GASHACON BREAKER!_**

"Woah, this is an event! You don't get to draw an actual weapon!"

Dropping the blade down, Egi looked around the living room in surprise. With beautiful banners, confetti decorating the various seats and the biggest cake the doctor had ever seen, there were no holds barred as they all held their arms wide, though he was more interested in the great bruise that had taken over the lower right of Toei's chin.

"What happened here?" he muttered, quickly ducking past IF and the pouting Neptune to reach the oracle, ignoring the weak pushes of Toei. "This is way too much bruising… you should be in bed right now, not trying to do all of this for me. I appreciate the sentiment, all of you, but Toei needs to get some rest now."

"What!? But we went through so much effort to get this all done!" Toei protested, her hands out wide to gesture to the surrounding birthday decorations. "Don't I get to at least stay for that?"

"Well, maybe you could if your arms weren't trembling like that. I want to see what you're like in a proper environment, in case I haven't seen anything." Egi said, looking to the slightly disappointed girls with a small smile. "But, that doesn't mean we can't push the birthday into your room…"

"Yeah! We'll just make this a super slumber party!" Neptune cheered, the present held in her hands spun around by the eager purple haired girl. "We can even shove the decorations in there and make things messy!"

"Nep, you just don't want to clean up after this, do you?" IF sighed, though the several plates within her hands already was enough of a sign of her consent. "I'm not letting you waste a birthday celebration just because you want to check up on her. Do you know how hard it was to get all of this set up?"

"Well, getting the decorations was the easy part actually…" Compa admitted with a small smile, the various presents gathered in her hands. "But we did so much work, there's no way this can't be an awesome party!"

"Well then, after you girls." Not to be left out, the doctor was the one to gather the cake, a small chibi ex-aid on the top alongside his party over white icing. "Maybe you can tell me about what's been happening while I was dealing with business. I assume that Toei already told you about what happened so far?"

"Oh, by the way, this was a present from Blanc apparently, she wasn't able to come in person, so Vert did the same." IF said, passing along two boxes in white and green respectively. Of course they would.

"Oh, there's a letter with Blanc's." Egi remarked, the sheet paper done in a graceful hand. "Dear Egi, I found this when I was gifted it by a concerned Lowee citizen when it landed from the sky. I was instantly reminded of you the moment it was in my hands, so I decided that you would be in a better position to utilise the gift. Let this be a cementing sign of our alliance… Woah!" pulling out the rest of the contents within the box, he hadn't been expecting the green cartridge that came out, an ex-aid like silhouette upon the front with a bike over various colours, the title of 'Shakariki Sports' in graffiti above him. "So this was the gashat of Lowee…"

"The gashat _of_ Lowee?" Compa repeated questioningly around a spoon. Pulling it out with a pop. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Well, we've gotten Mighty Action X, BangBang Shooting and Bakusou Bike in Planeptune and Taddle Quest, Dangerous zombie and DoReMiFa Beat in Leanbox. We hadn't found any random gashats in Lowee, so this one must be it." The doctor explained, pocketing the game for further inspection later. "I get the feeling that when we go to Lastation to properly search, we'll find something similar. Now, as for Vert…"

"A VR helmet! You can enter the Cyberdimension!" Neptune gasped, wriggling in her seat beside a green bed. It was a rather strangely coloured thing, the main body of the goggles and straps being done in the same green as his driver, edged with pink and the top and bottom left a basic white. "Just think of all the cool things you could watch with that!"

"Neptune, please do not steal the headset just to put bad things into my history." Egi hoped it was an unnecessary warning, but a part of him just couldn't help but fear that devilish smirk.

"Oh, we should give you the things we got you!" 5pb realised, looking to IF as the agent brought out the bag she had, the contents transferred to their own boxes. Egi had to give a chuckle as he pulled out the navy, pink and turquoise boxes, each tied with a purple ribbon. There was no way Neptune wouldn't be finding herself on every gift.

"Queen of Hearts, Rolling girl, MKDR… How did you know that I liked this stuff? I don't normally listen to this sort of stuff when I'm around you girls." The rider asked in amazement, looking at the CDs with a smile. He couldn't stop the laugh that passed his lips when Toei suddenly fell silent in her bed, giving a small sound and a nod. "I see. I guess that just means I can't hide anything from you lot, can I?"

"And you shouldn't have to." IF concluded, firm nods coming from the other party members and his oracle. "After all, it's sooo much easier to shop for you now that we know what it is that you like. If you ever want anything for your birthday or any celebration, then just tell us?"

"Or don't. It gives me an excuse to make way more food if I don't know what you like best!" Compa cheerfully added, a round of laughter passing around. People would say that the next time that the saw the CPU Game Heart, he would be in a much more jovial disposition than he had been before, a breath of fresh air entering his body.

They say it was because he hadn't been informed of the recent escaped prisoner.

* * *

 ** _BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!_**

"Hey, are we nearly there yet?" Neptune groaned as IF looked to the distance, the gathering clouds being her main method of recollection.

"Well, last we followed Lady Blanc's instructions, so we didn't need to think about it then, but I'm pretty sure that this is the right way…" the blue coated girl remarked. It wasn't exactly reassuring, but it would make do for now.

"Well, we seem to still be on the race track, but if you really want to speak to someone, swerve left now!" Egi yelled, turning himself as the collective cry of the girls rang out. A fourth joined their chorus, leaping back as the mud flew in her direction.

She was a cute specimen, long red hair flying in its ponytail wrapped with white ribbon, gloved hands naturally flying to the blue scarf wound around her neck. With a small top of white and red alongside red shorts with a brown belt to keep it together, there was a large amount of skin for someone so youthful in appearance, save for the bands which kept an orange pouch upon her right leg.

"Hey, careful!" she cried out, a small focused glare having her gasp out in surprise. "A bike like that… isn't that the CPU of Genmeer's vehicle!?"

"Yes, and we wanted to ask something of you to do with his business." Neptune stated, slyly sliding off of the vehicle to come shoulder to shoulder with the girl, lidded eyes and all. "After all, you wouldn't want to deny a god their simple requests, right?"

"…No, not at all…" the girl replied, eyes flicking between the others, a desperate cry for help unheard.

"Well then, would you happen to know the way to the basilicom? We need to plan a meeting with Lady Black Heart, but we wanted to make sure that we were going the right way." The goddess of Planeptune enquired, the redhead giving a small nod as a fist met her palm.

"Oh, Lady Noire! Just head down this path as you were doing, take right and you'll be right at the basilicom!" the girl stated, IF giving a small hum.

"So we were going in the right direction then, thanks." The agent said, receiving a small wave off in response.

"I can't deny people in need, not when they're doing super important business!" she cheerfully replied. "Oh, by the way, my name's Falcom. I'm a rookie adventurer! If you're ever in a pickle and you need any help, then make sure to give me a holler, okay?"

"Thanks! We're kinda in a hurry, so we have to run right now. Hope to see you again soon!" IF bid farewell, the girls all clamouring back on the bike as a great rev of the engine came, even without the driver's influence.

"See you again!" as the yellow vehicle entered the gates of Lastation, a breath of relief escaped the adventure, Falcom's hands folding. "Well, I didn't expect them to be doing business for another CPU in this realm… Game Heart of Genmeer… all of these realms are so confusing to remember at times…"

* * *

"Excuse me! We came to meet Lady Black heart, if that's possible?" Neptune announced as the party entered the elegant hall of the Basilicom, whispers immediately bursting to life around them as their eyes fell upon a single figure. A lone member approached, dressed in the grey and red robes of the staff, though their greeting was less than… happy.

"Who are you kids? This isn't a playground, scram!" he announced, looking to the girls in distain, completely unaware of the person that followed.

"We really need to meet the CPU. We're trying to find something that's very important to us and she might be able to help." Compa explained, using the same soft innocence that had endeared many to the nurse in training, but with this man, it appeared that it wasn't very effective…

"Stop you're chatter!" the Basilicom Staff member ordered, hands ready to usher out the disturbances. "I don't care who or what you are, now get out of here!" his movements forced the girls back into Egi however, the man crossing his arms in silence. With a glance up, the basilicom staff member was frozen, slow movements backwards as a useless mouth open and closed without purpose.

"I'm afraid that I would like an audience with Lady Black Heart as well. Would that be an issue, I'm assuming?" he questioned, the staff member unaware of how the majority of the intimidation within his voice was completely fake. It was moments like these that really reminded him how friendly his voice was thanks to his original profession.

"U-yum, apologies sir, but Noire will be… indisposed of for the t-time being…" the man declared, the deepest bow he could muster. "I apologise but you will have to leave if that is all you came for…"

"I see. I shall keep this encounter in mind, the next time I come." The doctor declared, waving for the girls to follow as they exited the basilicom. As soon as the doors were shut, the people were back to business, though their whispers only abated a small amount. The man remained in place, fear overtaking his features as his gaze remained upon the ornate door.

"If they were to come across the truth, then we will be done for…" he muttered, fingers moving of their own accord. "The technology and data was the same as that used by Game Heart after all… this could potentially risk everything; I should go and inform the others about this…"

* * *

"Well, looks like that was the last of them…" Noire muttered, letting her sword fade away as she surveyed the cleansed land. Brushing one of her twin tails behind her back, she hummed as she checked over each and every bow upon her body, both hair pieces secured, the one on her collar drawn gaunt and the giant one upon her back… perfect. Her white dress was absolutely fine, not a speck of dirt upon it or the black corset and the dark sleeves remained as pristine as ever, like the long boots of similar tone.

"I didn't expect to see so many monsters spawning on the land…" the black haired girl muttered, breathing a sigh of relief as she let red orbs search the bushes, any potential dangers definitely eliminated rather than slinking within the shadows. "No matter, the issues have been dealt with. I should return to the Basilicom now."

"The Basilicom… I really don't want to return if it means I'm still to be monitored. How did Avenir take over so easily?"

* * *

Was it just me who thought that encounter was somewhat… off?" Egi asked as they strolled through the town. They needed to find a place to rest before they tried once more, meaning they were left to simply wander the streets.

"Unless he was faced by a person of power, he was way too abrasive…" IF agreed, flicking across her phone absent mindedly. "I wonder how someone like that managed to get in the Basilicom Staff; you'd think that people would be complaining about their behaviour."

"Plus, he also used her name…" 5pb pitched in. "There's no way they would be able to use their goddess' name. No matter how a staff member acts, they should always use the proper terms when referring to the CPU."

"Iffy, you were travelling all over the world before you joined us, right?" Compa asked. "Did you learn anything that could explain this?"

"Sorry Compa, but considering all that we've been doing, I haven't really learnt about Lastation too well." The agent answered. "Even before joining, it was only occasional trips out while still being centred in Planeptune."

"So much for the 'gust of wind that blows through Gamindustri', huh Iffy?" Neptune snarked, reeling back at the fist that came her way.

"Hey, you still remember that!?"

"Don't worry, we won't kick you out at this point for faking your resume, probably." Thank goodness that Neptune didn't actually hold that power. She would probably do it if it meant she could some of her more weird desires. "We'll be sticking together, even in the sequel!"

"Never mind the fourth wall, we only had that repaired a few weeks ago. I think this is where we're going to stop for now." Egi declared, a bright sign hanging overhead. It was remarkably well kept, a gleaming gem in the dark areas of Lastation that were true to the name of Black Heart. "Make sure you keep the name of this place in mind. Now, we'll need something to pass the time. Anyone got any suggestions?"

"How about we take on some missions?" 5pb chimed in, a collective nod having IF take a picture of the hotel so they could leave once more, its location attached to the map for easy reference. It would mean going back to the Basilicom, but with the guild board outside as well, they could avoid any needless awkward situations.

It had been a hard walk for her, but she was able to make it. After all, there were so many others who would be able to do it and she couldn't just let them show off, could she? So what if her luscious red hair was now stained with mud and dirt, so what if she was panting with every step? She would prove herself more worthy than her terrible self.

What she had done before hadn't been worthy of his time, he had rejected her present, even when she went to the effort of having it prepared for his birthday as well! That wasn't an issue though, she could easily recuperate as long as she dealt with the major issue…

Those girls, they thought themselves higher than their stations. They tried to grab desperately for things they had no right to say they own, like his friendship, even claiming to be his party members. Even the thought was absolutely ridiculous! These simple girls believing themselves to be equal with a CPU!? They deserve to die for their heresy, die for their actions a thousand times!

* * *

"At least I understand my position beneath his splendour…" she sourly whispered to herself, clutching her forehead in agony as the tears began, spirals in her eyes. "I thought that they embodied the traits he loved the most, yet he spurned my advances…Why would he go for them and not me? Why would he pick the lowly apart when he shows no particular care for their specialities?"

She wasn't blind. She had caught a glimpse of their cheerful conversations as they walked about, heard them leave the Basilicom from her cell with happiness to their tone. That was all she wanted, to hear that happiness aimed at her, was that truly too much to ask for in this world?

But this was her chance. All she would have to do is make sure that this event all went well, where they had failed before, and then his heart would be hers to keep. Those girls, they had failed in the task he had assigned them, but not her. She wouldn't be them; she would be everything they weren't, a great character that could fulfil his every wish!

She would have to be stealthy and quiet about it though, blend into the crowds. It wouldn't be hard, they were all sheep in the eyes of the goddesses, so she wouldn't have any trouble with that part. It was making sure that she could follow them; they were bound to enter an area that would have them alone and Lastation wasn't exactly known for their sprawling forests in which to hide…

"No, that doesn't matter… I will do this, for him. I will end those who reach higher than they deserve…"

* * *

 **Game pause! Yeah, the weird girl is getting more time in the spotlight. The way I've done the different places means we're going to be staying in Lastation for an exorbitantly long time, so I thought I might as well spice it up a bit. I've already introduced the big ex-aid change, so why not shove my addition in there too? As I said before, there's no need to keep waiting; the second chapter of today is already up and waiting!**


	39. 39 - I'm a mission taker!

**Hello there, can I take your order? I'm thinking of ending the poll for now, seeing as I don't think it will change too much in the coming time, so if you want to place a vote on my profile, then I'll probably end it at this time next week. Now, let us grab our mission and get the plot shuffling along once more! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Are you ready to fight for your life? there aren't any continues here to work with!_

 _Naruto: Well I've had my fair share of games as well! I can just pull from those!_

 _Ex-aid: Not if you want to keep the gokaiger powers. It's called game balance._

 _Naruto: Who care's about balance? I'm going to make my group OP, believe it!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Show time!_

* * *

"So, you're the ones who said you were going to take my order? Are you sure you're going to all be okay?"

"More than okay. I'm IF, and this is Lyrica, Compa, Neptune and Egi."

The woman that had hired them brushed away the blue strands that tried to block her vision, making sure that the golden goggles that were resting upon the top of her head were secure. The group had simple breezed over the outside board, landing on a mission that seemed to be reasonable and following the given directions until they reached a particularly dismal area.

"My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe." The quest giver explained. "Now, there's no use standing around here when who knows what could happen. Follow me, I'll take you someplace nicer.

"Didn't you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a restaurant to me." IF commented as she dragged out one of the wooden chairs. Indeed, the pristine room did give the impression of a stereotypical restaurant, a big counter resting in harsh lights in front of a group of well organised tables.

"Oh, this isn't mine. My parents run the cafeteria and the factory is right next door." Chian explained, pulling out a chair for her own. "I thought you would prefer to speak in a place that seemed to be a bit cleaner.

"Dibs on the barstool!" Neptune declared, leaping onto said seat with a single move. "I bet you could order a heck load of parfaits and puddings in this place!"

"That isn't going to create revenue, you know?" Chian sighed. "The factory isn't enough, so we have to make do with the cafeteria as well."

"But that doesn't mean a parfait or pudding isn't possible, if you're willing to pay."

Appearing from behind the bar with a towel draped over his shoulder, the speaker was a scruffy haired man, wiping his hands upon dark crinkled jeans, a white shirt and black jacket over it.

"Oi Souji, no need to do it this time. This is the hired work I got." Chian quickly intercepted, a small moan of complaint escaping the purple haired girl as she realised the fate of her dream.

"I see. Well, don't let me intrude." Souji answered, Egi giving a small cough as he turned to the factory owner.

"Anyway, what is it that you want us to do?" the doctor enquired, the woman giving a small nod as another seat was drawn out for Chian to straddle.

"It's nothing too big, not for actual fighters at least. I need you to take care of a gathering of monsters around the trade route." She explained. "It used to be perfectly safe, but the arrival of a large monster has made it easier for the smaller ones to get into its protection. With the route unsafe, all trade has ground to a halt."

"Seems simple enough. We'll be happy to take your order ma'am." Egi answered, a resounding nod from the rest of the party as Chian gave a sigh.

"That's a relief. With Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems." The factory owner remarked, 5pb perking up at the name.

"Avenir? Isn't that man we saw working with Avenir? the idol remarked, Chian slumping in her seat.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Making everything from goods to weapons, that bloody company is practically ruling Lastation." The blue haired woman spat. "People like me can't compete with them; our products aren't selling because of it and I know a few people who have been forced to shut shop because of it, so it's down to the cafeteria to keep the money coming in. We're lucky that people seem to love Souji's food."

"My grandmother told me this: a knife can only bring happiness when used in cooking." Souji gravely intoned, his blade a blur as he cut through the spring onions at hand, almost as if was going at super speeds. "I simply use whatever I have at my disposal and create food for people to enjoy."

"Didn't you talk with the CPU though? It's hard for me to believe she would let this go." IF questioned.

"Myself and others have tried, it's just that lady Black Heart was away for too long… Avenir placed their goons in the Basilicom and now they pretty much own it." Chian clarified, a small moment of realisation for Egi.

"Well that explains their rude response to a simple request for a meeting." The doctor stated.

"Yeah, it's such a waste since lady Black Heart just returned from Celestia. Avenir won't let us near the lady at all. They're monsters."

"Maybe we should go like a snake and sneak into where the lady Black Heart is!" Neptune suddenly suggested, Egi giving a small sigh.

"Well we don't exactly have the right sort of metal gear to do that and we don't actually know where she'll be, meaning we run the risk of getting found by guards." The Genmeer god countered.

"Well I'm more the type to try and fail rather than not try at all!" the purple haired girl declared, slamming her hands upon the bar.

"We can't this time Nep. If this were to go wrong, then we'll lose any chance of meeting the lady." IF dismissed. "If we were to do that, then we'll be harming Chian and the folks even more than they need."

"Then we'll go fight the monster first and go from there!" Compa cheered. Their target set, it was simply a case of eating the dishes placed in front of them, a small gift for taking up the request from Souji.

* * *

"I'm back. Well, it's not like there's anyone who would greet me…" Entering an empty Basilicom, save for the diligent staff members, Noire looked to the ground, only raising her head at the rapid tapping of feet towards her direction.

"CPU, We've made mention many times to not go alone without informing us of your actions." One man scolded, an absolute lack of respect in his tone towards his superior.

'They won't even call me by name anymore?' the idea was a shot to the heart, but that shot wouldn't break through her steel façade.

"When and where I am is entirely my choice. Are you trying to confine me? Sit here nice and pretty like a wallflower?"

"N-no, that's not at all what I was trying to convey. We were just worried…" the staff member immediately tried to correct, but the deadpan response was more than enough to show her true feelings about the matter.

"Well then, I'll assume you meant what you said." She conceded, openly reluctantly. "And anything to tell me while I was gone?"

"No, nothing in particular." The short snappy response was exactly what she looked for in her workers, efficient and not overly long winded, only providing the facts requested of them rather than pointless drivel. It was exactly that then, which gave away the truth of the man's words.

"'Particular'? Then I assume something did happen." Noire replied, a small self-scolding held behind tight lips, the man quickly giving a small cough before continuing.

"The matter is rather petty, so it isn't of much interest to report on…" not to be deterred, Noire stood strong with folded arms. If a CPU wanted information, it WAS to be given.

"By my orders, speak on this so called 'petty' item."

"Well, three girls and a single man caused a commotion in the Basilicom entrance, wishing to gain an audience with you. We cleared them out with little effort." Well that wasn't what she expected to hear the man state, a small dusting of crimson decorating her cheeks.

"Came to see me!? Oh… Ahem, pleas describe these visitors then." Noire ordered, a small bow of the head coming first from the staff member.

"Well, the man wore a doctor's apparel over seemingly casual clot-" the man began, only for his goddess to perk up in a second's notice.

"Wait, a doctor's apparel!?" she exclaimed. "Did he just so happen to be with a girl of light purple hair with a spiky lift?"

"Yes, I suppose that is… what was her name… I believe it was…" but it didn't matter, for her hands had already grasped his robes in an iron grasp, crimson eyes burning with a fire of similar hue.

"Do you know what you've done!? There's no hope of you understanding just what you've done!" Noire hissed. There was only one man of note with such a description! This was a chance for her to get on the good side of lord Game Heart, who had been sighted with a girl that looked like Neptune! Pair that with the fact that he seemed to have Vert on his side and no doubt was working on Blanc, a single insult to him could bring the force of four CPUs against Lastation!

This was no time to be thinking on beating Neptune, no matter how much she wished to do so. With her apparent time with lord Game Heart, it was clear that the two were working together, meaning that any chance of her succeeding was effectively killed without a moment's hesitation. In contrast, if she were to get on his good side, then maybe…

* * *

"So then, this is the place we were looking for?"

"Seems like it Egi."

It wasn't long before a terrifying screech filled the open area, sand whipping up a blinding tornado, almost ending the fight before it began if it hadn't have been for the quick reflexes of the party, weapons primed to block the incoming particles. From the shadows of the sandstorm came forth a hulking beast of a bird, feathers of red and yellow forming the tail and wings of a beige body, metallic silver decorating the pinions. It had been given the name of Braesvelgr, but that was too difficult and too much of a hassle, so many simply had come to refer to it as big bird.

"So we're dealing with an aerial enemy then?" the doctor mused, a blue gashat already in hand. "Then there's no reason not to. Let's do this girls! Dai henshin!"

 ** _BANGBANG SHOOTING!_**

 ** _GASHAT!_**

 ** _LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?_**

 ** _I'M A KAMEN RIDER…_**

 ** _GACHAA! LEVEL UP!_**

 ** _B-B-BANG! BANG-B-BANG! BANGBANG SHOOTING!_**

 ** _GASHACON MAGNUM!_**

"Beginning mission. Electric interference is most likely to bring the enemy to the ground, allowing for easier offence. Lyrica, you're with IF. Intercept the enemy and use your electrical attacks to bring them to the ground, allowing for Compa and I to move in for close quarters combat. Neptune, with your flight capabilities, you will engage the target to distract it from IF and Lyrica. We'll be providing back up fire. Am I understood?"

The short snappy orders were exactly what a soldier would wish for in a leader, efficient and not overly long winded, only providing the facts requested of them rather than pointless drivel.

"Right then, so I need to transform with goddess speed love!" Neptune declared with a small spin, pointing to the sky as she cried out her transformation line. "Hyp-!"

"That's mine. Find one that isn't spoiler based."

"Fine. Chou henshin!"

"Still taken, but acceptable."

The goddess of Planeptune was off like a bullet immediately, followed by actual bullets as the level 2 shooting gamer began his assault. The songstress and agent were quick to find their own positions, dodging the various blasts of dirt that came from the gale force winds produced by the big bird's wings while Compa prepped her syringe for firing.

"Here we go!" the nurse in training's declaration signalled the incoming storm of whatever liquid concoction she had brewed up in secret, drenching the bird's entire body in the purple substance. It only made the bullets that came its way hurt even more, the piercing wounds easily widened by Purple Heart's blade. Of course, that didn't mean there weren't any strikes to hit them, various talons and launched feathers striking at their skin. A small amount of Egi's health bar chipped away from the chest HUD.

"Right, it's time to go super effective on this thing!" IF roared as she leapt into the sky, a punch to the ground lifting her up far higher than it should have. The brunette's abilities meant she had to get up close and personal with her weapons to have the full effect, but a single screech from 5pb's guitar had a full on lightning bolt meeting the blue jacketed girl's electrified blades. A horrific agonised yell filled the air as the bird fell down, only to be met by Purple Heart's blade once more.

 ** _GACHAAN!_**

"Intercepting." The level 1 armour was not to be forgotten, Egi entering a rapid spin as the chibi gamer launched forward with a kick, an energy field surrounding him to form a massive bullet to strike straight through the monster. With all of the attacks that soon hailed it, the bird was unable to do much, firing off its feathers, only to be deflected or dodged.

 ** _GACHAA! LEVEL UP!_**

 ** _B-B-BANG! BANG-B-BANG! BANGBANG SHOOTING!_**

 ** _GASHUUN!_**

 ** _GASHAT!_**

 ** _KIMEOUJA!_**

 ** _BANGBANG CRITICAL FINISH!_**

The gashat was already in the magnum as soon as he landed after his return to level 2, comical navy and neon green energy gathering at the tip of his gun before launching forward, engulfing the beast in a massive explosion.

 ** _KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!_**

 ** _GASHUUN!_**

 ** _GASHAT!_**

"That was some fight." Purple Heart declared as the gunner moved to her side, meeting the other girls in the centre where no sign of the big bird remained.

"Really? It was rather quick because of Egi and you Nep-Nep." Compa remarked with a small smile. The doctor rider was about to close up the driver, a small step from removing the transformation, when a sudden aggressive music filled the air, Egi turning in anticipation towards the cliff.

"Dai henshin."

 ** _KNOCKOUT FIGHTER!_**

 ** _THE STRONGEST FIST! (ROUND ONE!) ROCK AND FIRE!_**

 ** _THE STRONGEST FIST! (ROUND ONE!) ROCK AND FIRE!_**

 ** _DUEL UP!_**

 ** _EXPLOSION HIT! KNOCKOUT FIGHTER!_**

"Para-DX!" he had to leap back, lest the bright red fist that crashed down on his prior position meet its target. The man was clearly itching for a fight, but there was a subtle ton to his voice that seemed… odd, even for the strange battle obsessed man.

"Come on then, we have to put on a good show this time, don't we?" the rider mused, alongside a second punch that hit the Gashacon magnum out of his hands, the level 2 clearly outmatched by the strength of level 50. The girls quickly backed away, a small kick pushing Parad away long enough to draw out the proper gashat.

 ** _GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!_**

* * *

"That title! It has to be it! That was the one heard on the broadcast!" Noire whispered loudly, her hiding place behind the rocks revealed to be uncompromised as she peeked over the top, watching in awe as the various crystals flew through the air and settled, her feet gliding over the navy wave of pixels. "And these crystals… yes, these hold the energy of shares! With this much, I could win the Console War no problem!"

But what should she do? Clearly he wasn't able to talk; not with that person dressed in a somewhat similar way to him attacking.

'But if I help him fend off this person, then I might be able to start off with an advantage!' the thought process complete, it was just a simple task of transforming and flying straight towards her new enemy.

 ** _CPU GASHAT!_**

 ** _GACHAA! LEVEL UP!_**

 ** _LET'S HEART! MECCHA HEART! MUUCHA HEART! WHAT'S YOUR ART!?_**

 ** _I'M A GODDESS RIDER…_**

 ** _GACHAAN!_**

 ** _GACHAA! GOD UP!_**

 ** _PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!_**

 ** _GASHACON SLICER!_**

The energy scythe immediately collided with the boxy glove, just as Parad made easy work of IF, Compa and 5pb, a single burning fist being all that was needed to knock the trio away. Purple Heart was a completely different matter though, her blade smashing into the flames with only a small bit of hesitation in the goddess' eyes, Neptune primed for the battle.

"You made a bad choice in timing." Egi commented, a small smile hidden by the starry helmet of the Gamindustri gamer. "I recently did some assistance with the issues of my people, meaning they have a greater amount of faith in me. That then means these share crystals get bigger…"

There was no need for further explanation, the crystals near fighting for the chance to be absorbed by Neptune and Egi. A joint effort had the knockout fighter shoved backwards, the rock splintering as he collided with it, but it was for nought but a chuckle.

"Well then, this will make things even more fun, won't it?" Para-DX answered back slyly as he pulled out the dial bearing gashat, sliding it back into the neutral position before returning it to the proper game.

 ** _GASHUUN!_**

 ** _KIMEWAZA!_**

 ** _DUEL GASHAT!_**

 ** _KNOCKOUT CRITICAL SMASH!_**

An inferno launched towards the two CPUs, a rapid barrage of straights threatening to burst through their defences. Indeed, Neptune wasn't able to see the single glove that launched downward, leaving Purple Heart to be launched upward by the lava spat out from the ground, Egi quickly meeting the same fate as Parad had done so moments before.

"Hold it right there!"

The voice was much more powerful than usual, a wicked sword falling in front Parad. He was quick to raise his guard as a toned hand brought the blade up, revealing blue eyes watching with great intensity, white hair flipping about as he flipped away from the horizontal slash.

"Oh, so you want to join the battle too then?" Parad asked the newcomer. "Well, I guess I'll have to bring out the big guns!"

"Compa, is that!?" 5pb asked, the nurse giving a small nod of awe. It was rare for her to listen to news from outside of Planeptune, never having to really do it seeing as she never left the land of purple progress, but it was simple knowledge.

"Yep… that's lady Black Heart."

* * *

 **And Lady Black Heart... has arrived! It just doesn't seem to have the punch it normally does when in written form... oh well. in the next chapter, we'll get a nice little battle scene with the paradox! Have people seen the latest episode of ex-aid? I guess, and this is without having seen the subbed version, that it makes sense to do it the way they did, but it also seems incredibly cheap, if necessary.**


	40. 40 - I'm a small job taker!

**Hey there everybody! We're going at this twice because I thought I had the spare time! (And because I thought I did a chapter of Unchained, only for the file to end up empty when I tried to upload it) It's time to introduce Pallad as a beta! That might sound strange now that I've written it down... Oh well, demon lords, goddesses and games, oh my! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, aim the cannons and get ready to fire to space!_

 _Naruto: And you should get ready and going for the king of fantasy!_

 _Ex-aid: It should be fine as long as you shoot down their enemies incoming!_

 _Naruto: Don't worry! There's more than just a ship here!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

Like Neptune, a black bodysuit clung to the curves of Black Heart's body, highlighted in white upon various sections. turquoise eyes with the seemingly signature power symbol of the CPUs glowed with a fierce intensity as she held out a blade edged in blue, white hair flapping in the small breeze. Unperturbed, Pallad simply unplugged his blue gashat, instead pulling out a pink variant with a teasing smile.

"Three CPUs against one of me… feels a little unfair, don't you think?" the man remarked casually, turning the pink cartridge in his hand. just like his previous one, the big dial done in yellow displayed a pair of games, their respective box arts displayed on both sides, but it was clear that the games were different, almost… familiar. "Well then, why don't we give this one a try?"

 _ **GASHAT GEAR DUEL! BETA!**_

A quick flick of the gashat had the strange demon imposed image opposite to the grey cartridge section, a small hologram of it lifting off of the dial as a great game screen burst into life.

"Isn't that Taddle Quest?" Purple Heart questioned, though Egi didn't verbally answer, instead choosing to raise up the Gashacon slicer further. Rather than the heroic knight wielding his blade, the demon was standing with a burning fist amidst a crumbling village, not a sign of mercy as the night sky was filled with agonised smoke.

"A game where you play as the demon lord, destroying any heroes that come your way and taking all for your own, whether it be land, treasure… or women." Pallad proudly declared, Black Heart near shivering; the thought wouldn't have disturbed her, but he was working with a similar power to Game Heart and whether the aspects of the game actually made itself present in the player, she wasn't sure. "Just the thought's enough to make my heart dance!"

 _ **TADDLE FANTASY!**_

 _ **LET'S GOING! KING OF FANTASY!**_

 _ **LET'S GOING! KING OF FANTASY!**_

"Dai henshin."

 _ **DUEL UP!**_

 _ **SATAN APPEARED! (SAY MA~OU!) TADDLE FANTASY!**_

"Hey, that's my thing!" Egi protested as the ring of character select profiles surrounded the man. Holding out an arm to the side, Pallad gave another smirk as he let the blue energy flow over him, the Navy coloured rider clenching his fist around the cold metal as a familiar armour appeared in front of his eyes.

"That IS Taddle Quest!" IF exclaimed, though she as well as 5pb and Compa had to dodge out of the way as a robot flew past them, a strange creature of red and blue that, if the affected tree was anything to go by, had somehow managed to get its cape to act as some sort of slicing edge. As soon as Pallad, suited up in the light blue of Brave, placed the gashat gear duel beta into black holder on his right, the fantasy gamer fell upon him, unfolding to give the helmet a menacing red cover and horns, a hand flicking out the cape behind him.

"You used the names of the original users, right?" Pallad commented, hands held out as if he was waiting for tools to simply fall into his hand, a version of the Gashacon sword doing exactly that. "Then let me introduce you all to Kamen Rider Brave, Fantasy gamer level 50."

There was no time wasted, a flamboyant gesture from the man having an army of the strange orange headed creatures, unseen for a long time, climb out of the ground with robes draped upon them, wielding sticks that gave the poor impression of staves. An soundless request from Egi had the three humans gather close, Black heart pausing in her beginning assault to look over, her mouth opening and closing without noise as she looked to the glow.

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **ATASHI WA YUME NO HOSHI! HIBIKASE! OTO NO SHINE IDOL!**_

 _ **DOCCHI DEMO II! DOCCHI DEMO II! ICHIBAN DOCTOR NI SEKAI!**_

 _ **MAMORU! CHIKYUU! DEEP DUNGEON DIVER!**_

 _ **GASHACON SHOUTER!**_

 _ **GASHACON INJECTOR!**_

 _ **GASHACON GRAPPLER!**_

"Kamen rider Tune!"

"Kamen rider Medic!"

"And Kamen rider Adventure, together!"

"With Ex-aid! Riders! Ready…!"

They all crouched down, Egi's weapon disappearing as he held a hand over a clenched fist with the twin goddess team distracting Pallad.

"Go!"

'This is not at all what I was expecting!' dodging out of the way of a stray icicle, smashing another against the floor with the flat of her blade, Black heart struck out towards Pallad, arm drawn back for the perfect pierce if it hadn't have been for the strange creature that blocked her way, several dying to the single strike.

"Watch yourself!"

 _ **B-B-BAKII!**_

The sound of bullets immediately had Noire lash out, the thrum of energy pausing as soon as it was ready to meet painted on eyes, the rifle form of the Gashacon slicer returned to Ex-aid's hands.

"Sorry about that, I thought we wouldn't see any more." The doctor stated, blasting away three more that tried to encroach on them. "They're called bugsters, or at least that's what someone called them before. I never did get your name, did I Lady Black Heart?"

"Noire. I must apologise for being one of the last to introduce myself to you, I hope that isn't a bad first impression." The leader of Lastation said, a small bow of the head following before her sword flashed out, several more of the strange monsters dissected. "I did manage to find something that I felt would go with you, seeing as I see similar items with your friends."

"A gashat?" the orange thing sat in her palm had the image of some sort of jet fighter on the front, flashes as it devastated the enemy planes with the title sat within a star in military font.

"I found it when I was out on a mission. I suppose it will do as an apology?" she asked, turning away to deal with the other bugsters that threatened the two, the hiding of her face allowing the small blush to be unseen.

"I didn't need an apology in the first place, but this gives me an idea… Hey, you three! Catch!" Egi sudden yelled, three different colours flying over the monsters' heads to land in the hands of Compa, 5pb and IF. "I'm sure you know what to do! Keep these guys busy while we take on Pallad!"

"But, can we use these ones?" 5pb worried aloud, holding up the gashat before ducking to the side, a small lashing having another bugster down for the count. "We've only ever used our own special gashats…"

"Well, there's no time like the present! Here we go!" IF, having been honoured with trying out the new toy, eagerly pressed the button, leaping behind the new game screen as the orange wave of pixels flooded outward, a sudden stream of bullets coming out without warning.

 _ **JET COMBAT!**_

The robot that launched out was a copy of the plane upon the box art, if the face was done in a slightly different fashion that would require it to show the bottom to see the whole thing. The twin Gatling guns upon its wings were blazing, mowing down all that stood beneath or in front of it, all until it had to backtrack to fly straight through the screens that came out of IF's driver.

"Third Level!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **CHIKYUU! MAMORU! DEEP DUNGEON DIVER!**_

 _ **AGACHAA!**_

 _ **JET! JET! IN THE SKY! JET-JET! JET COMBAT!**_

Falling over green and blue, the plane parked itself upon IF, an orange visor appearing upon the rim of the orange builder's hat as the wings positioned themselves to be in line with the brunette's body, no hesitation when it came to taking off. With both hands upon the handles, the Gatling guns started up once more, a rain of lead over the bugsters with a whoop of joy.

"My turn! We haven't tried this one either!" Compa happily declared, a green gashat in hand that was eagerly pressed.

 _ **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_

Unlike Jet combat, the resulting gamer that burst out of the screen wasn't exactly like the others, being only a green and pink…

"A pedal bike?" 5pb questioned, though the nurse in training was perfectly fine with leaping on, bowling over the bugsters before inserting the gashat.

"Number three!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **DOCCHI DEMO II! DOCCHI DEMO II! ICHIBAN DOCTOR NI SEKAI!**_

 _ **AGACCHA!**_

 _ **SHAKARIKI! SHAKARIKI! BAD-BAD! SHAKA-TO! RIKI-TO! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_

"THIS IS SO FUN!" she had just run over another bugster knocked aside in the mad attempts to dodge IF's fire when the bike flipped of its own accord, flying from beneath Compa's legs to fold and land on her shoulders, the bright neon colours not exactly meshing well with the pale white and pinks, a helmet like addition attaching to the nurse's cap. A single strong tug had the pink wheel upon her right shoulder pulled out of place, a small yell having Compa send it flying to carve through the crowd.

"And now, the main act!" last to show on stage, it was time for a true idol to shine. Unlike the others, this was a perfect match, the button quickly pressed as the DJ robot rained down notes upon the monsters, the explosions her beat as she transformed. "Third stage!"

 _ **DOREMIFA BEAT!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **ATASHI WA YUME NO HOSHI! HIBIKASE! OTO NO SHINE IDOL!**_

 _ **AGACCHA!**_

 _ **DO-DO-DO-RE-MI-FA-SO-LA-TI-DO! OK! DOREMIFA BEAT!**_

She was an unstoppable force, every strike perfectly timed as she lashed out with a punch or kick upon the beat, a blast from the left shoulder mounted beatbox shredding through any of the forces that weren't cut up by the flying wheel of Shakariki Sports or left in pieces by Jet Combat. With one last kick landing upon the final beat, 5pb finally let herself breath, her two friends falling in beside her as they scanned the area.

 _ **PERFECT!**_

* * *

Swords met as Purple Heart and Pallad pushed together, the rider only needing a single hand to meet the power exerted by the goddess, the other used to blast away the girl with a burst of magic. Another was sent in the opposite direction, calmly cut through by Egi as the blade of his scythe pulled away the Gashacon weapon, Black heart taking the aerial chance present to her.

"Tell me what you're doing in my land! Are you related to the increased monsters!?" Noire questioned, only to receive a small scoff in reply the sword magically leaving his hand and slicing straight across her stomach.

"Don't think I'll give away the plot of this game so easily!" came the response, a wave of a cape having him enveloped in a dark energy, the resulting field bringing all three CPUs to their knees.

"What is this? I can't break free!" it was as if weights had been forced onto Egi's body, not a single inch of movement allowed.

"I thought this was going to be saved for the sequel!" Purple Heart added, the doctor turning to his oh so fourth wall breaking friend with an order of exasperation.

"Please stop doing that, at least once?" the gashat gear duel was removed from its holder, the dial twisted back and forth before it was reinserted, but rather than bring the vulnerable enemies fully down, Pallad was more than happy to strike the ground.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **DUEL GASHAT!**_

 _ **TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH!**_

"He's gone…" it was an obvious statement, but she wouldn't let it go unheard.

"But at least he revealed another power to us." Egi reasoned, the god of Gamindustri gashat returned to his inventory, a mass of lights signalling the return of them all to their normal forms.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you Noire. As you can no doubt tell, this is Neptune, and the others with me are Compa, 5pb and IF." The doctor properly greeted, a small bow being mirrored.

"Noire… that seems like a name of someone who doesn't have any friends or stuff." Neptune slyly commented from behind Egi's back, a small shocked gasp escaping the black goddess even as a fist collided with purple hair.

"Oi, what the heck do you think you're saying!?" He scolded, an apologetic glance up to noire as he quickly changed his target, the girl giving a small moan at the pulled ear. "You need to say sorry! She's a CPU like you!"

'I had almost forgotten!' Noire had let the thought of challenging Neptune drift away from her mind completely! Should she give it a try now? No, she already determined that was around the worst choice possible for her to take, but she wasn't exactly about to start up an assassination in the middle of her own landmass; who knows what sort of trouble could arise from that! And seeing as it wouldn't really prove herself as superior in combat, it would have to remain a buried thought.

"Ah, I was just trying to be funny! Besides, we needed a little bit of canon in order to balance out the changes we made!" the Planeptune goddess cried, a small tut escaping Egi as he released, perfect timing as the great tug Neptune attempted had her falling to the floor.

"Anyway, we should probably return Lady Black Heart to the basilicom." IF suggested, a small piercing cry having her turn in confusion to said CPU, a blush growing along Noire's face as she glanced around at the party.

"Um, I can't return there, not yet…" she explained in a small squeak. "I… Could I possibly…?"

"You totally want to stick with us for the time being, don't you Noire?" Thank goodness for Neptune. had Noire been left to her own devices, who knows how long it would take for her to get out the sentence? "I mean, you wouldn't be the first to want in on this super VIP party."

"I'm alright with that, as long as you guys aren't." the general consensus was a positive, a small hint of a smile tickling Noire's face as Egi took the lead back towards the main capital, a chance to return with a positive result in hand.

'That could've gone a lot worse.' She remarked to herself, following behind with all but Neptune leading the way, the girl instead choosing to try and nag her for all of the information she could squeeze. 'But at least I'm starting to get on his good side. Maybe I could find a way to make the others seem bad… No, that risks losing the chance for us to work together! I need to get my shares up!'

* * *

"We're back! We beat up that monster real good!" Neptune declared as they walked through their door, Noire giving the cafeteria a quick look over. It was certainly a much homelier experience that what was provided at the basilicom, not as if she ever really ate there, but still…

"Really? That's great! No need to worry about supplies then." Chian sighed, calling from around the door as she appeared, carefully applying a new plaster upon her face.

"Well, that's our first Lastation success." IF remarked, the doctor giving a small chuckle.

"And soon, we shall have Lastation as well under my empire!"

"Wait, what!?" it had come out impulsively, but it didn't help when Noire had all the attention put on her and her gentle blush, Chian specifically taking interest.

"A new girl? Who's this then?" the factory owner asked, IF taking lead.

"She's Noire. She was out on the field and injured, so we decided to bring her in." the agent declared. Seeing as she didn't really seem to know about Egi's status, it would make sense that they wouldn't just so easily reveal a second goddess in her business.

"Really? I feel like I know her… isn't that… Wait, Lady Black Heart!?"

Well, that was fast.

"No, actually, I'm sorry if we got your hopes up." Quick to interject, Egi had his hands up in a calming manner, his hopes being placed upon Noire's ability to act on impulse. "You see, she already explained to us that she's a cosplayer, and naturally, where else would you want to dress up as Lady Black Heart other than Lastation?"

'Ack! He knows about my cosplay!?" at least the blush made it all the more realistic, Chian giving a small nod and an appreciative whistle.

"Well, you could've fooled me. I seriously thought you were the lady in person, sorry about that.2 the factory owner commented, Noire scratching her cheek gently.

"Shouldn't we tell her it's the proper CPU? We could get Chian's wishes heard!" 5pb whispered, IF giving a small shake of the head as Neptune wrapped her arms around the girl, a small shriek escaping her.

"You've got to admit though, cosplaying as Lady Black Heart all the time is really weird… are you sure it's not some crush or something?" the purple haired goddess questioned, no proper verbal response escaping her.

"There's a reason why she didn't want to return to the basilicom and considering how strange those people were, I get a feeling it's linked." The brunette reasoned. "And if it really is linked to her position as a goddess, then it properly would be best if it wasn't openly revealed that she was acting."

"Well, considering how fast you all got this done, at least let me treat you to a meal." Chian declared, a small click of her fingers being answered by… "Oi, Souji!"

"What's up?" it was a sleep response, but all traces of fatigue disappeared when the aproned man looked upon the group, a familiar smile taking place upon his face. "So, I'm taking it that you're task is successful?"

"Absolutely!" Compa confirmed, a ladle quick to enter the man's hands.

"Then it's time for feasting! I shall give it my all." For a second, it was as if time had been sped up for nought but Souji, a rapid meal decorating the table in no time at all, even such dishes as slow cooked beef letting a wondrous aroma fill the room, various spices and the scent of meat dancing in the air.

"Um… Are you sure I can join in?" Noire asked, the chef turning from his work with a small smile of pride.

"Of course. After all, you did help out Chian with her work and myself in a way. My grandmother always said this:"

"If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving."

* * *

 **Game pause! I just want to give this guarantee: all quotes used in this are actual quotes stated by the real man in the show, with additional explanations done by me, but that shouldn't matter until a bit later. Anyway, I've introduced the gashat gear duel beta into the game and I have something special planned for that... After all, Kore wa Fantasy Simulation!**


	41. 41 - I'm an Avenir work!

**There's no reason to hold back; We're going for a double once more! There's also a small return for a side character, but that's nothing too important. After all, what's a family if you can't constantly visit them (As long as you don't hate them... but that's a story for another day). Well, I guess it's time to get to work! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: With a group of five, you're unstoppable!_

 _Naruto: But with Noire and Mighty Brothers, you've got a team of seven!_

 _Ex-aid: Well, do you want to go and do a Kyuranger?_

 _Naruto: That's a little too many for me to handle I think..._

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Ah, this burger is absolutely jaw dropping!" was what Neptune was aiming for, but with the large amount of meat in her mouth, it really ended up somewhere around:

"Ahws, dish bawge issh asoruutey aw doppin!"

"The soup is so tasty! I feel so warm inside…" Compa blissfully sighed, the spoon resting lazily in her mouth as the nurse in training tried to get every last morsel.

"Well it's my mother's pride menu and Souji… well, I'm not too sure what Souji does to it, but it's definitely magic. I'm glad you like it." Chian replied, placing her cup down with a small sound of satisfaction. Noire however, was a bit more hesitant as she looked down upon the plate of steak in front of her, the enticing scent of meat within its sauce making her mouth flow with saliva.

"Are you really sure I can just join in?" the black goddess questioned. "It's really lavish and all, but I didn't actually help in the mission they had…"

"Just dig in and enjoy. After all, food tastes better with more people to enjoy it." The blue haired factory owner invited, the chef giving a small smile as he took his own seat.

"My grandmother said this: During meals, an angel descends, for it is a sacred time. Tell me, do you ever have to ask to take part in a church service?" Souji quipped, a small shrug coming from Noire before she tucked in with gusto.

"I've got to admit, I don't think I've ever tasted anything like this." Egi commented, pulling over a different plate to add some to his bowl. "The people here must be glad that the cafeteria exists. Do you want some Lyrica?"

"Yes please." It was odd when the doctor really thought about things. So far, every catering place they had been to had worked in a western style, serving individual meals for each person to enjoy. While it was also the case here, Egi had been surprised when a traditional rice bowl filled to the brim had been placed in front of him, as well as a great variety of dishes. Though the others chose their meals in accordance to their usual taste, 5pb had been brave enough to try the chopsticks and work with him.

"Neptune, you really do like that burger don't you?" the rider asked, the girl happily nodding as she continued to chomp down, a small aura of confusion coming to the doctor. "It's strange though; I thought you didn't like eggplants."

The effect was almost instantaneous, Compa quick to pat the purple goddess' back as she wheezed, looking to the offending food item as if it had been spawned from the very depths of hell itself.

"Bleh! Eggplants!? Who added those!? They deserve to die!" the girl vehemently cried, Souji giving a small tut as he pointed a ladle, thankfully free of the soup it had been placed in, towards Neptune.

"My grandmother also said this: It's fun to add in a secret flavour so that no one knows: it's even more fun to find it." The chef quoted. "You were perfectly happy to eat it before and I took a taste, as a good chef does with all items to ensure quality; I could taste the eggplant I placed in there. Tell me, if you were willing to eat it before, what does the knowledge that you're eating vegetables in a way you can like do to make it taste horrible?"

"Nep, you aren't a kid anymore. Stop being picky and just eat." IF urged with a small elbow to the girl, much to her disconcern.

"What are you saying Iffy!?" she exclaimed. "Don't you know forcing food can be dangerous? If my delicate body ate these…"

"Then it would be just like it was before." Egi quickly interrupted. "Now Neptune, don't think of it as eating your eggplant. Eat your burger and be happy like you were before, doctor's orders!"

Watching as Egi happily pushed the burger towards an unrepentant Neptune's mouth, Compa turned to Noire with a small smile and a chuckle, her spoon delicately placed upon the plate under her bowl.

"I'm sorry if we're being a bit loud." The pink haired girl said, Noire quick to correct her.

"Not at all. I've just… never had such a lively dinner before…" she admitted in a whisper, eyes glued to the scene before them. If she didn't know the truth, there would be little save for the different hair colours that would convince her they weren't family. Neptune, the childish youngest sibling, IF, the caretaker, Lyrica, the on that watches with a smile from the side and Egi, the father figure. They got along so well with such a mish-mash group; who knew placing an idol (she had seen the concerts before of course) a girl with the stance of an adventurer and two CPUs would work so well together?

"Is that so? Well, while you're with us, this won't be your last." Compa happily replied, more than eager to take another draw of the soup with a content giggle held behind closed lips.

"Yeah… I guess I will have to go with you while the Basilicom is how it is…" What could they be doing? They knew that she had gone out to meet with Game Heart, so the likely choice is that they were trying to prepare something that would allow them to consolidate their power. Whether it would be enough to stop their combined might was an entirely different question…

* * *

She had been able to return to Genmeer for her task, sneaking in the shadows of the land of midnight majesty. It was an easy endeavour, the guards unable to catch even a glimpse of her as she wove around corners and darted through closing doors, her prize in her grasp in seconds as she set off once more.

"Isn't it simple game logic? The one that has the greatest power level is the most important character, right? She had heard the rumours, whispers floating around of what Game Heart was truly capable of and what secrets such a man could be keeping behind closed doors.

"The answer is simple…" the girl muttered, pushing back the red strands that threatened to enter her vision. The trek to Lastation had been just a tiring as it had been before, but that wasn't going to stop her. All it would need now was for the perfect opportunity to come where she could demonstrate her skills, and in front of those girls as well! He would ditch them in a second, eagerly coming into the arms of the more powerful alternative.

And it was clear now that trouble seemed to love to pick up around him! That strange man was certainly something, being able to copy Lord Game Heart's characters and even take it to another level, but he was no match to the might he showed! How luxurious of a sight it was, to see the man in action as he tore his opponents down…

"And with this I can do the very same!" she proudly declared, holding the purple object high. Many wouldn't believe it to be any more than a weapon, but she had gotten a glimpse at the records that came with it; she knew just what this little machine would be capable of when placed in the right hands…

She had the tools she needed. Just one fight and his heart would finally be hers. Was it really that much to ask, to properly be able to bask in the greatness that was her superior? Those other girls had the chance to do it whenever they wanted, but they never took the blessing they had been so graciously given!

"It may be dangerous, but I'll do it… I will do it for him…" she solemnly promised, darting into the shadows. It wasn't an unseen act, no matter how discretely she tried to hide it, the observing running a hand through gelled hair as he gave a small moan.

"Now what the hell was that about?" he questioned aloud in a mutter, kicking a small stone off of the roof. "It definitely wasn't normal… kind of looked like something the new guy was working with…"

* * *

"Ta-da! I bought eyeglasses!" Noire proudly announced to the party, brandishing the red frames with a happy grin.

"…That's cool. Why?" Egi questioned, a small beat passing before he placed a hand to his face rubbing it with a low groan. "Oh don't tell me…?"

But it was already too late, for the girl wore them with pride saved for tiaras and similar royale garbs.

"With this, there will be none who could tell who I really am!" she boastingly clarified, pulling a couple of poses. "There are bound to be those who would question my identity like Chian, so I thought I would have a disguise that would prevent such scenarios from coming up!"

"That's the third time a goddess used that technique, isn't it Nep-Nep?" Compa remarked, said girl giving a small grin.

"You know how it is. Great minds think alike, especially when it comes to running gags!" she happily said, clapping as Noire pulled off more of the poses.

"Shouldn't we get back to the task at hand guys?" IF interrupted, pointing to where Egi gave a final grunt, the enemy falling at his feet before quickly disintegrating away.

"Well, the experimental weapon Chian gave us to test seems like it's working, pretty well at that." The rider remarked. "Should be pretty good when it comes to the Lastation technological expo."

"But what are we going to do with that?" IF asked. "I mean, the trophy's going to be given by the CPU – Noire, so she can speak with Chian. Isn't that going to be incredibly awkward?"

"There's always the chance that they'll let her do it in HDD, so that shouldn't be too difficult to circumnavigate if we do things right." Egi proposed. "I'm more worried about how the basilicom is going to take it. They aren't exactly big fans of Noire right now, so do you think they'll try anything?"

"It's not something I'm fond of thinking of, but there's a chance they could try." Noire suggested, her eyes fluttering closed in contemplation. "The people wouldn't be too happy with it though."

"Well anyway, we-re going to have to do IF's and Noire's suggestion now…" stated, a small sigh passing through the songstress. "I don't like the idea of working for Avenir…"

"But you've got to remember, this is so we can try to ascertain what it is that they're trying to do for the tech expo." IF reminded, 5pb giving a small nod as they all walked away.

"It's nice to meet you. We've been waiting." The nameless messenger greeted. It had originally planned to be Ganache who would greet them, but once he had taken a look at the names that had signed to take his request, he immediately changed things up. Wouldn't do to immediately antagonise them when they were going to do Avenir's labour. This man here beside me is the representative of our company, president Singe. Our other official would be here, but he had business to do elsewhere."

The man seemed more than happy to occupy himself with the floor, looking out across the ground t the plains in silence. He was a slightly bulkier man that the type commonly seen around Lastation, but considering the might of his company, that said little for his business prowess.

"It's rare to get work from your ranks. Or is it that we're just that important?" IF remarked, hoping that the small wince was well hidden. It was clear who the other official was meant to be; what that meant for the mission they were about to receive, she wasn't sure.

"Stop the unnecessary prattle here. I don't have time to spare." Singe ordered in a low voice, one befitting a person that held the power the president possessed. His companion was quick to obey, a small cough coming before he spoke.

"My apologies. Well then, our company is planning to build a new plant around in this area." The messenger stated. "However, a certain monster here is preventing us from proceeding with the plans.

"So your request is for us to exterminate said monster?" Egi questioned, fully aware of the small gulp he heard from the messenger before answering.

"E-exactly. We need to inspect the area, so we need to have it cleared out."

"As long as the place is cleared out, I couldn't care less what you all do." The president stated, the rider giving a small nod.

"Seems simple enough for our group to handle. Is there to be anymore?" he enquired, receiving a small shake of the head as a response.

"Sir, about that black haired girl…" the messenger began in a hushed tone as the group moved away, the president nodding.

"So you noticed it too?" he questioned.

"Yes. For a cosplay, she is remarkably similar."

"She's been missing for the last few days, right?" Singe continued, uncaring for the small pieces of bark that got caught in his pull over when he leant against the tree.

"Yes, so it is quite possible that girl is her. What shall we do?" the messenger asked.

"Nothing. We can't do anything without definitive positive proof." The president ordered, lifting himself off of the tree. "Be sure to keep a watch on her though… if the man with her is who he appears to be as well, this could become a great issue, and I don't want that on my hands."

* * *

"So it's not going to be that easy to find out what Avenir's going to exhibit then…" IF mused as they marched through the place, occasionally pausing in order to destroy a few monsters that 'threatened' their way forward. "But at least we can get a bit more data on the weapon Chian's going to show off."

"Speaking of, what exactly is the monster we have to beat?" Neptune asked, the small piece of paper that had been gifted to Egi quickly appearing out of a pocket.

"Well, it definitely seems big…" the doctor mused… his expression slowly dropping as he looked over the document. "And there's nothing else. That's literally everything we've got to work with.

"I'm not saying it's your fault, but that's kind of lacking in information…" Noire commented with a small sigh.

"Well, there's nothing stopping us from asking when we need more information." Compa reasoned, looking more as if she was taking a leisurely stroll than trying to find a potentially deadly creature to battle.

"It's not as if there are people just walking around with that kind of information you know." The black haired goddess snarked.

"I do believe, you'll find, that there are those who can hold such secrets."

A sparkle entered 5pb's eyes as she looked forward, eagerly launching into the arms of the new arrival, who was more than happy to indulge the idol.

"MAGES.! It's really you again!" 5pb happily declared as she refused to let go of the mad magician, content filling her face.

"Of course I would return. I could never leave you for too long now, could I Lyrica?" MAGES. returned, a small appreciative tilt of the hat towards Egi. "I'm glad to see that my sister is in perfect health. You have my thanks, Egi."

"Naturally. I do have to ask though, um… Are you from this dimension?" the rider enquired, earning him Noire's incredulous look.

"What no earth are you talking about?" the goddess of Lastation questioned, a slow chuckle escaping MAGES. as 5pb reluctantly let her sister go.

"It is good to see that you remember and unfortunately, yes I am." The witch styled sister answered, a small bow to Noire. "You weren't with them the last time, so I'll assume that they haven't told you about me. I am the Mad Magician MAGES. sent assist you from another world. The Neptune I know is not this Neptune, the Noire I know is not you."

"So you have details we can use, right?" IF questioned - a firm nod. "Well then, would you just so happen to know any details about a certain large monster in this area?"

"I do, though it will have to be in exchange for information of my own." MAGES. announced, 5pb looking to her sister in confusion.

"Um, we don't have Haruto with us this time, so we won't be able to use him if you can't return to your own dimension…" She warned, though MAGES. was quick to correct her, in a fashion she really should've expected of her sister.

"No, I have my way of returning when I wish to. No, instead, I wish to know desperately: where might I buy Doc P?" MAGES. enquired, IF's face cringing slightly.

"Ew, that sounds... bleh. Compa, do you know what it is?" the agent asked, receiving a small shake of the head in reply."

"I've never heard of it before. Nep-Nep?"

"I don't know whether it was because I lost my memory before, but I haven't got a clue. Noire?"

"It's a first for me too. What is this 'Doc-P'?" the Lastation goddess concluded, 5pb's head drooping slightly as her sister began to grow in outrage. It wasn't exactly the first time.

"None here knows of it? The drink of the chosen, Doc Tear Popper!?" MAGES. asked in outrage, a small amount of shock coursing through her veins as she quickly dialled up a number. "Hello, organisation!? They've removed all existence of Doc P in this realm… I can't give up now, there must be some traces of Doc P remaining! You continue your search there… I bid you luck. Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum. Sister, tell me. You are the most likely to know, does Doc P exist in this world!? I cannot see myself existing here if it isn't available!"

With MAGES. grasping onto her shoulders, it took all she could muster for 5pb to squeak out her answer.

"Can… we get back to work sis?"

* * *

 **Game Pause! Yep, mini MAGES.. I've only just learned that the small incantation she does, when reversed, can be turned into the acronym MAGES.. Am I a bad person for not noticing that sooner? Well, anyway, you can probably guess what's going to happen, maybe. I've only placed a few select hints as to the identity of the strange girl, but I'll make them a little more opaque.**

 **A portal of transportation does not technically lead to the same time period each time. How would someone, when Lord game heart has only been around for a short time, develop such an immense worship for him?**


	42. 42 - I'm a Weapon tester!

**Hey there everybody! I have something very... expected for this section of the story, so try and guess what I have planned for the coming chapters! By the way, have you heard the newest gashat entry, Doctor Mighty XX? It's beautiful, it really is. By the way, I'm going to be away at a thing called NCS run in the UK for the next two weeks, so i won't be able to write anything in that period. if you happen to see an asian in PG Liddington, ask him about Dimensions. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!  
_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, try not to get caught if you're going to cheat! The exams are ready and raring to go!_

 _Naruto: You've got to meet some new person! Smells like... friendship!_

 _Ex-aid: Look to the stars and maybe you'll meet someone able to travel through the fourth dimension!_

 _Naruto: That's the wrong story Egi!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Well then, what is it you would like to know?"

"We can start with this, do you happen to know any whereabouts of large sized monsters around here?" Noire asked, the Mad Magician letting out a scoff.

"Is that really it? I actually saw one just a small minute ago." MAGES. recalled. "It's easily identifiable by its visual difference to the other monsters that surround us."

"…I guess that just reconfirms our suspicions, but it's useful none the less." Egi admitted, MAGES. turning her sight onto the doctor.

"So you're going to be hunting down this monster, yes?" she enquired, receiving a firm nod in reply. "I would come to assist you, but I'm afraid I have an urgent matter to attend to this time around. I bid you all a pleasant farewell."

Watching the blue haired girl wander around the back of a tree, only to leave no traces behind when a curious Neptune peered round, their direction was now clear, a fairly large silhouette in the distance easily visible through the trees.

"I'm guessing that's our monster, right?" Compa remarked, her needle quickly in hand.

"Well, it is a lot bigger than the others." 5pb reasoned, the guitar securely strapped to her back like a blade. "We should go and check to make sure though…"

But they wouldn't need to, a roar echoing as the massive creature bounded its way towards them. It had a lion-esque form shrouded in dark blue, falls of drool dripping from between sharpened fangs. IF was the first to dash forward, her twin quatars slicing away part of the mane as Compa shot forward with her strange liquid.

"I don't even need to transform!" Neptune cheered, leaping into the air and bouncing off of the beast's back, her blade digging into the flesh with every hop like a demented rabbit. "If I act like the rabbit, Egi! You have to act as the tank!"

"He's not actually out in public yet, but I suppose I can…!" he had always wondered what would happen if he used a gashat in the Kimewaza slot holder without transforming; would it allow him to use the same special finishers, or would another technique occur? What would happen if he used something strange, like the Bakusou Bike Gashat?

"Well, why question when we can do?"

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

He didn't even have to press the silver button before a screen was surrounding him, a single portrait growing in size beside him as he jumped through the screen, the roar of an engine filling the air. The lion monster was unable to comprehend the white and yellow bullet that dashed beside him, Egi's Gashacon breaker sliding right past him to bite in skin.

The bike lacked the usual eyes, as well as the gamer drive in front of the seat, but the rest of the bike was exactly the same as he drove forward, stabbing straight into the skin as Noire followed behind, a pirouette trying its best to cut slices out of the monster's hide while a lightning bolt rained down from the sky above him, Lyrica giving a small cute smile.

"Right, this is probably one of the most dangerous things I could do, but here we go!" Egi called out, his right arm primed as his left thumb hovered over the button, the other girls fortunately having the sense to move out of the way.

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

The back of the bike grew in intensity, flames firing out of the exhaust without restraint, the back wheel spinning furiously in place without moving until he darted forward.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **BuGgLe Up!**_

 _ **DANGER-DANGER! (GeNoCiDe!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE! (*ROAR!*)**_

 _ **CrItIcAl EnD!**_

A sudden purple hurricane appeared in the sky, the rapid rolling attack launching towards the monster with a thick plume of smoke following behind, Egi's eyes widening at the tune that echoed in the air as he desperately drifted the bike away to a stop. Only Noire showed a slightly more restrained intrigue, the monster finished in the furious scratches and rips that tore it to pieces.

"That shouldn't be possible, that should be in Genmeer!" Egi objected, but the form that almost drunkenly lifted itself off of the floor, arms held in a violent stance before them, wasn't a mirage. The same cracked rider gauge sat lifelessly (literally) upon the chest plate, the heterochromic gaze staring coldly towards them. Without words however, it simply disappeared, falling into the ground through a shadow that certainly wasn't there seconds before, the bike disappearing from under Egi's body.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"What was that?" IF exclaimed, turning to the rest of the party in alarm. "Either there's a second Dangerous Zombie gashat running free or someone's stolen the first one!"

"Toei, is everything alright?" the doctor questioned down the odd device he had been given by the oracle, her confused tones echoing back to him without hesitation.

" _Um, yeah, why? I know I'm still recovering a slight bit, but there's been no noise at all from the rest of the room."_ Toei stated, hearing Egi's growl down the line.

"Someone's managed to take the bug visor and Dangerous Zombie from you, but don't go looking into it, make sure you get someone else to." Egi ordered, ending the call and giving a sigh. "We at least managed to get the monster defeated though… even if it was by a thief."

"Well, of course no one expected that!" Neptune reasoned, leaning against her sword. "After all, it's only a person that could never be defeated until Egi went all super saiyan god over it!"

They were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps echoing up towards them, a man in a grey suit and slicked forward black hair rapidly zoning in on their location.

"Hey, have any of you seen a girl pass through here!?" He asked hurriedly, panting a slight bit as he brushed off the stray particles of dust. "She should be wearing some sort of weird belt, looks like a purple game console!"

The five shared a look between each other, IF stepping forward to speak for them all.

"Do you know the person who had that belt?" she enquired. "You see, that's a stolen object and we really need to get it back, but the person using it disappeared before we could get it back. Do you have any details you could share with us?"

"Well, I wasn't able to catch much more than red hair, though she did have a tendency to mutter under her breath…" the man stated before starting slightly. "Ah, I should probably introduce myself! My name's Gentaro Kisaragi!"

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Egi Yuuno, and this is Compa, IF, Neptune, Lyrica and Noire." Egi introduced them all in return, offering a hand out to Gentaro that was quickly taken in a small shake before moved around in a strange series of motions, the grey suited man keeping a bright smile on his face throughout.

"There! Now we've proven ourselves as friends! It's a hit with the students you know." Gentaro quipped, looking to his watch in shock. "But I've spent too much time looking for that girl, I've got to get back to the school!"

The man rushed off, the group just giving a collective shrug. Well, at least they had details to work off of.

* * *

That feeling had been positively euphoric, orgasmic! To help her god battle a deadly monster, one that she no doubt would have struggled with on her own, was a brilliant feeling and it didn't seem as if it would abate any time soon!

"And it's all because of you…" the woman whispered, laying a gentle kiss upon the cold white plastic. It had certainly been unusual at first, but it wasn't exactly that hard to grasp what you had to do, she had been wondering whether to try it as a separate weapon or as a belt like she did, but it was a little early to reveal the surprise right now… she would have to make sure that he looked up to the heroic figure before revealing it to him.

"The answer is so simple… it shouldn't be hard to get his love focused on me, when all of his little groupies are unable to match my power." The redheaded woman whispered to herself. "All of his love and care will be for me… Lord Game Heart…"

He probably didn't recognise who she was, after all of the strange occurrences that had happened to him in the meantime. Even she had been a little disconcerted when she had first arrived, unsure of everything; she had been fortunate that a kind resident had taught her about the world, about the truth.

If there was a man in your life, then you should do everything you can to ensure that he stays.

That old nanny had been left countless times by men who started off sweet, only to leave once she no longer was willing to act in the same ways that they expected of her. Back when she was a youthfully spry person, she had been the envy of many, who approached her, only to leave once they came to the realisations that the beauty came with brains as well.

But this was different! She could prove that she was strong and beautiful to her lord, she was willing to do anything he wanted and would stop at nothing in order to please her CPU! Those girls were latching on, but it was only inevitable that they would leave him eventually, after draining him dry of everything he had. What was an idol doing, trying to play so innocent? Just because there was a nurse, it didn't mean she was any more trustworthy, and the agent too was probably only doing it to keep an eye on him!

And then there was the mystery girl… she had been unable to find out much about her, only the brief seconds of conversation speaking about powers beyond what she should probably know. What sort of secrets did she have to hide from the world? Was it a danger to Lord Game heart? She couldn't let that happen!

"I need to find out more though…" and her ticket to the answers was sitting right there in her hand, the man on the front yelling in rage underneath the title. She could approach during battles, learn what that vile girl was hiding and expose the truth, show the world just what these terrible people were trying to do with an innocent CPU.

"You may not remember me Dr. Yuuno, but I remember you and I will never forget…" the woman promised, swirls filling her eyes alongside the tears. "And I will show you my love, no matter what…"

But first, she had to find a suitable place to hide. Alleys could only work for so long before even someone like her grew tired of them, but a slight lack of funds did put a dampener on that. Wiping away the tears, taking a small glance into the mirror she ad along with her, she placed on the best smile she could, closing the lid with a small hum of satisfaction.

Getting a job with her beauty wasn't exactly hard, especially considering that she did have actual good skills to put into use as well. As long as they never found out her true intentions, then there was a perfect possibility of her getting a stable job. It wasn't a long term career she was looking for though, but satisfaction. Ease of mind. Love like others so often take advantage of. Was something as simple as that really too much to ask for in a world where joy of games could bring everyone together?

"Maybe I should go into the restaurant business this time..." the woman pondered, a small smile lingering upon her lips. "After all, people tend to give good waitresses a good tip and I can certainly do the job well."

In that moment, it wouldn't be difficult to mistake her for a normal woman searching for a job, the dangerous glint in her eye possibly ignorable.

* * *

"Hey Chian, we're back with the weapon stuff you wanted!" Neptune sung as she stepped through the door, the factory owner raising her head from the small paper lying before her.

"Oh, really? That was mighty quick." The woman remarked as she took the test model back into her possession. "And how did you do about Avenir?"

"Well about that, it didn't exactly go as planned." Noire admitted, running a hand through one of the win tails that flowed down her shoulder. "What we did learn was that they're planning to make a new plant."

"Another one!?"

"What's up with that? Is it really that much of a surprise that they're making a new plant?" IF asked as she took as seat, the nurse in training also plonking herself down beside her.

"They're an abomination against nature, killing all that they touch and stand near." Souji solemnly explained from behind the counter, a ladle clutched far too tightly in hand. "many forests have been lost to their polluting touches. I fear that they won't stop until this entire landmass is ruined, and even that might be too little to make them give pause."

"That will probably make living in Lastation harder for the people…" 5pb muttered, looking to the table. Her sister, her sister from this dimension, lived in Lastation, so if things got harder, the idol wouldn't be able to stop herself from worrying about her health…

"Well if that's the case, let's go back to Avenir." IF suggested, a small smirk playing at the edges of her mouth.

"Very well. Even if we didn't do it this time, we have the next." Noire reasoned with a smile, Neptune bouncing in her seat.

"And we can do some super sleuthing like a Layton!" the purple haired goddess added, Egi running a hand across his head.

"Don't say that, otherwise we might end up having to deal with a puzzle." The doctor warned, though was no less interested.

"Just remember, you can't do anything too over the top." Chian stated as they left, the ringing of the bell having her give a small sigh. "Hey Souji, could I have whatever you feel like whipping up?"

"Sure." The blue haired woman was quickly handed a small bowl of soup, a short blow over the top having the first spoonful ready for her enjoyment.

"Has your friend managed to find anything out?" she asked, the man pausing in his work to pull out his phone, flicking over a text message line with an appraising eye. "Isn't he a teacher acting like some sort of detective?"

"I don't think he deserves a title like detective, but yes, he is acting in a way his job wouldn't usually expect." Souji answered. "It doesn't appear as if he's found anything, but there has been a strange girl sighted with what has been revealed as stolen objects."

"Stolen objects?" Chian parroted, looking down into the soup in concentration. "Is that meant to be an attempt at sabotage? It would make sense considering how close it is to the Lastation technological expo."

"I don't believe it is, and neither does he." The chef declared. "Apparently it came from another Landmass and the people it belongs to are trying to get it back here. I think we can be safe to assume from his descriptions that the people searching are the little group you have helping you."

"Really? I wonder what they took… That guy with them was wearing a strange belt…" Chian mused, drawing a circle in her bowl in an absent minded fashion. "I wonder what that sort of thing is anyway."

"Well, it allows him to utilise a multitude of different forms to better adapt to conflict." The chef explained, his boss quirking an eyebrow at the instant response.

"Oh yeah? You've seen stuff like that before?" the blue haired woman questioned, receiving a nod in reply, the ladle placed down as the man wiped off his hands, instead moving to his own little office.

"You see, those kinds of things are often circulated in secret. I think that apart from Egi, there are very few that would openly reveal their powers if they receive one." Souji remarked, pulling out a long silver line that he threw around his waist, a much slimmer choice that the bulky piece of machinery that wrapped around the doctor.

"Did you know? There was a group that ended up being bankrupted by Avenir that were aimed towards augmented suits of armour that could easily transfer between an offensive, for monster battles, and defensive form, for things such as crowd control. They didn't actually end up making them, but they did create a base belt for them to work off of." The scruffy haired man recalled, Chian nodding dumbly. It didn't exactly look like much on its own, just having a small dock like area for something to slide into, though exactly what wasn't clear.

"So how did you end up getting one of those anyway?" Chian questioned, a smile appearing upon Souji's face as a single hand was raised to the sky, his eyes following. "I'd like to think that you weren't the kind of person that would steal something."

"My grandmother said this: People who steal things lose something even more important." Souji declared passionately, his eyes turning to his boss with an unspoken determination that was rarely seen in the rather lax acting chef, even when he was doing the thing he found most interesting. "She also said this: Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything. Make the world revolve around you – it's more fun to think that way. I am no ordinary person, I simply indulge myself in a passion that allows me to help others in a way my other designation cannot do."

"Would that also happen to involve your friend, the teacher?" Chian asked, a nod coming her way. Of course he wouldn't be normal.

* * *

 **Mini reminder - yes, every quote used is the proper thing. os, we're introducing something special into the fray even greater than before, but what is it? I included the original part to this tale very early, so you might just have to go back in time to try and find the answer! Next time, we go and get some work and thing may get a little dicey... we're edging our way to some changes!**


	43. 43 - I'm a Avenir worker!

**Yo guys! My mini break is over and now it's time to get things back on track! We're heading to something interesting, but first, I must ask you something.**

 **So, I've been unable to write for two weeks because I've been participating in what is called the NCS (National Citizenship Service) which is operated in Britain. two weeks are spent at an outdoor centre camping and at a Uni respectively, while the next two weeks (the week which has just past and this coming one) will be spent doing an action project with the team you've been placed in. I'm team 6 (officially. We're actually team Tag along... I'm proud of it) and our project is Bridging the Generation Gap.**

 **The elderly are becoming more afraid of the younger generation by the day and we aim to change their opinion on us young people. We want to achieve this by visiting independent living accommodations and building a bond with the elderly to show them that we aren't as bad as they may think. We will be spending 4 days with them and during our time we will be doing various activities with them such as painting. We care about the older generation because they are still human beings who enjoy people's company just as much as we do. Therefore, we are raising awareness for the older generations to show that we know they are there and we want to make them feel a part of the community. The young have the ability, but lack the wisdom, and the old have the wisdom, but lack the ability. We want to get them involved!**

 **But I was hoping that you could like two pages for me: an instagram page called and a facebook page called NCS team 6 -bridging the generation gap. if you could do that, it would mean the world to us and it's fairly simple, right? Let's go to the awkward part.**

 **We also have a JustGiving page called (this is a mouthful) We're raising £200 to help fund our NCS project to bridge the gap between the young and old generation. The money will go towards helping the elderly(or alternately, bridge that gap). if you could maybe think of adding to that, it would be absolutely magical! any money gathered would go directly to supporting the elderly we visit. Anyway, now that the prologue is done , let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, make sure you stay in line for this exam!_

 _Naruto: Your question is, what will you do to stop Avenir? Answer quickly!_

 _Ex-aid: How many words do I get to answer that?_

 _Naruto: Looks like you'll need more than six thousand!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"It's a nice feeling to actually know what's going on within your own Landmass, even if it had to be through the assistance of other CPUs." Noire mused as she brushed herself up in front of the mirror, the dark room being more than enough to sate her needs. "But still, while spurring your business makes absolute sense and I would've said so myself, doing it to such a point that you end up destroying parts of nature in the process? That just seems overly excessive…"

After all, it was Lastation, a place normally known for its terrible pollution levels in comparison to the other landmasses. If it got out that they were becoming even worse, what would that do to potential movers? No one actively chose to go to a terrible place unless they had to!

"Avenir, what are they planning?" the black goddess questioned as she teased out one of the final knots, placing down the brush in satisfaction as the blue ribbons were returned to her hair. "And as much as I don't want to admit it… Neptune isn't a bad person…"

Sure, she had been excessively confident during the console wars, but there was only a minimal sign of that sort of attitude actually sticking around; it seemed spending time with the humans and Egi had managed to rein her in. Noire could easily see herself being (highly frustrated) friends with her now, even if it would be detrimental to her health…

"Hey Nowa! Let's go eat some pudding!" the girl had to release a small shriek when the bubbly purple haired girl practically popped up behind her, throwing the arms that reached around her neck off with the greatest speed she could muster. It did little to pull from Neptune's happiness though, the girl still standing strong with a smile.

"N-Nowa!? Is that meant to be a nickname!?" Noire asked in outrage. "Don't call me that! My name is Noire!"

"Oh, did I scare you then? Sorry about that." The goddess of Planeptune cheerfully said, blissfully ignorant of the rising anger building within Noire's very person.

"Why you…!" But it wasn't the console wars anymore and she had the backing of a very powerful person, so she couldn't do what she wished to and throttle the damn girl. "Now what is it that you want!?"

"Well, seeing as Iffy's busy doing her contact stuff, Lyrica's already gone to sleep and Compa's with Egi to do some missions, I was wondering if you would come and eat some pudding with me!" Neptune requested, holding up the cups in her hand as a devious smirk grew upon Noire's face.

"Oh? So basically, you're crawling over to me because you have _no friends?_ Because you're _lonely_?" the black haired girl tauntingly asked, Neptune giving a dismissive shrug.

"Well I figured seeing as all my friends were busy, I could just go to my loner friend because she's definitely not doing anything!" suddenly, the innate urge to throttle returned and the choker didn't cover too much of the tender flesh beneath… "And also because pudding tastes a whole bunch better when there's someone there to eat it with you, isn't that right?"

That was surprising. While there's a good chance that she just stole the sentiment from Souji, Noire couldn't help but let the small Planeptune CPU rise in her head.

"Well, that may be so, but it's getting late; I can't eat before I sleep or I'll get fat. I'm sleepy too." Noire rejected, hoping that the small wince that came from the other girl's moan didn't come through.

"Awww…"

"…I'm sorry."

"Well don't worry, I guess it was my fault for asking so late." Neptune apologised, turning away at the other goddess' silence. "But, it would've been great to eat with Noire…"

"…Well…"

"Hm?"

"If you _really_ want to eat with me, then why not?" Noire sighed. Goddamn it, but when she was being such an adorable little thing, it really didn't leave her much choice.

"Really!?" Neptune excitedly asked, jumping back at the black goddess' small nod, leaping around the sparse room in joy. "Yay, I love you Noire! I knew you would come through!"

"Hey stop hugging me! I don't think that I'm a hugging person!" Noire objected, Neptune bouncing back with an unrepentant grin.

"Oops, kind of got carried away there." Neptune quipped. "But I'm just so happy! Come on, come on!"

"I have to ask, why do we have to be outside to eat the pudding?" just because there was a lot of pollution, it didn't mean that there was a complete absence in the entirety of Lastation; the small hill they had gone to (read: Neptune had dragged her too.) being a nice little sign of that.

"Heh heh, you may not know it, but pudding tastes better outside as well!" Neptune declared, pointing a square shaped spoon towards her companion. "And the sky's all nice and pretty too! It's nights like these where people like you… should be eating pudding!"

Well, she couldn't deny that. On the odd days where the stars shone through, it made for an absolutely picturesque view, as long as you didn't look to the mess of machinery below.

"I suppose I should apologise about not eating outside with you last time." Noire sighed, digging deep into the chocolate pudding cup in front of her while Neptune let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I guess I was a little pushy too." The purple goddess commented, licking the spoon of every last sweet morsel it had. "I managed to get 5pb to join me. With her playing guitar, it was just sooo romantic! Anyway, I'm eating with you know, so everything's good!"

"Um… Can I ask you something?" Noire enquired after a moment in silence, letting the spoon fall into the cup while Neptune was perfectly content with letting it just sit in her mouth as she turned to the black haired girl.

"Sure, unless you want to know my account number. I've got way too many bells and whistles in there." Neptune remarked, turning to the sky in thought. "Well, mostly bells. You can practically find those things buried in the ground or hiding in trees."

"Seeing as you're a CPU as well as Egi, what do you think of Lastation?" it hurt her to ask, knowing just what the answer would be, but she needed the confirmation anyway. She wasn't the prettiest of the landmasses and she certainly hadn't made the best technology in comparison to the others, but it wasn't as if she was actually completely out of the game! "Between the land and the console war, what would you choose?"

"…Well, I guess I don't care for the console wars." Neptune easily declared, Noire nearly choking on her bite of pudding. "After all it's not like I can really remember much of it anyway. I like going Egi's route, just helping out the people I see and making people feel better, one way or another. Oh, and pudding. I can't fight in a war if it means no pudding."

That was remarkably intelligent coming from the mouth of Neptune; they really must've been a good influence on her. If all it would take for her to become less confident was a good bang to the head and a doctor, maybe this much fighting would've been ended way before…

"What's up Noire? Got something on your mind?"

"No, nothing…Nothing at all." Noire absently answered, looking to the cup held in Neptune's hand. "By the way, your egg pudding looks good. Do you mind if I take a bite?"

"Okay, as long as I get a taste of your chocolate pudding too!" Neptune agreed, Noire pushing the pudding filled spoon closer towards the girl's eagerly awaiting mouth.

"Aah, what a bittersweet flavour! It's pure ecstasy!" Neptune sighed, holding a hand to her cheek as a small hint of red overtook her cheeks.

"Well then, I suppose it's my turn. Come along and slip one into my mouth then…" Noire invited, Neptune all too happy to comply…

"So sweet, it's lovely."

"Well? Didn't I tell you that this would be more fun and tasty when you're eating with someone else?" Neptune urged, pulling out a nod from the girl.

"I suppose you are right. Thank you for this…"

Watching form the base of the hill, Egi moved his hand from Compa's eyes with a sigh, the nurse in training giving the doctor a strange look.

"What was that for?" she questioned, only to get a small shake of the head in reply.

"It's probably best if you don't ask. It's nice to see those two getting along though." Egi happily remarked, hefting up the small basket in his hands. "I mean, I wasn't expecting to get all this food for helping the people out at the hospital and now we've got Neptune and Noire becoming better friends. I can't help it if I'm happy."

"Yeah, Nep-Nep and Noire will be best friends, I can already tell." Compa cheerfully predicted, taking a small bite of the cake in her hand. Egi was dipping into the basket every so often, pulling out the chocolate covered strawberries that an incredibly pleased mother had gifted him after multiple sons came in from a particularly brutal ambush. They were only eight, going to play and explore, when the monsters decided to jump and they certainly hadn't been left in the best of positions until Egi intervened. "But Egi, you got kind of shaky…?"

"Heh, you noticed that, huh?" truth be told, he still was. Why did he still have that fear about him? Well, that wasn't really a question; fear of failure, fear of not doing the best of his abilities, fear of doing a seemingly acceptable job, only to learn that he had messed it up and would have to get someone else just to correct his mistakes – it was a self-fulfilling prophecy that he couldn't kick out of his head. He was fortunate that the machinery available in this world and the injuries present on the people meant that he didn't need to do any invasive surgery, but it didn't stop the shaking and blurring that appeared without warning.

"I guess I know what causes it, but I just can't stop it." The rider admitted, looking to the twinkling night sky. "I'm just so scared of failure and in the jobs we take, failure can mean death. I don't think a guy like me was really meant to take that sort of pressure… and then there's the country that suddenly has to depend on me and Toei… I think she's the only reason why the place is still on its feet."

He was caught off hand by the appendage that sipped into his own, turning to Compa as she held a soft smile, drawing their walk to a stop.

"Egi... I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but I can understand." Compa commented, drawing the doctor closer. "Sometimes I look at the images in my books and I have to turn away because they look so weak, so vulnerable and it's our job to change that. You get scared because someone's trusting you to take care of them when they're at their weakest, but you've got to remember that there's a whole team at your side to help! That's what a nurse is for after all, so if you get scared, just call and I'll be there by your side, okay?"

In the moonlight, her innocent face only grew far more beautiful, framed by a pink cloud. A small shake of his head had him back to proper thoughts, Egi letting loose a small chuckle as he rubbed the pink haired girl's head.

"Thanks, I guess I really needed that." He said, popping in another chocolate coated strawberry into his lips with a sigh. "Now, we should probably leave those two up there to themselves. We should really be getting back and into bed. I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely about to fall any moment."

* * *

"Okay, so we're already to go to Avenir again, right?" IF asked, inventories checked and prepared, just as Chian walked through the door with a welcoming smile.

"Hey there! I know it's a little abrupt, but could you possibly test out this weapon for me?" the factory owner requested, Egi letting out a low whistle.

"I'm surprised that you would be able to bust out anew revision so quick." The man remarked, a proud smile appearing upon Chian.

"Well, I've got a couple of friends who are pretty tech savy to help me, but even then, your feedback kept me up all night. Pretty exciting data." Chian explained, wringing her fingers together. "If you would be able to do it on the side of Avenir's work, then I would really appreciate it."

"All right then, no problem."

"And so Nep and family arrived at a closed factory for Avenir's work!" Nep whispered in a special voice, sneaking over as obviously as humanly possible.

"What's with being called to a dump like this anyway?" questioned Noire as her critical gaze fell over the destroyed location, the squeak of an unoiled swing sounding out as the chain broke to the floor, 5pb giving a small yeep as she stepped over what appeared to be some sort of tire lodged deep into the ground.

"Welcome. I am here to give you the next set of tasks from Avenir." Neptune let out a small gasp of amazement, pointing her finger towards the messenger, draped in the same dark suit as before.

"Oh, it's you, the nameless!" the purple goddess proudly declared. "Are you secretly able to turn invisible? Are you actually an archer even when you use swords?"

"what's with those questions?" IF asked, watching as Egi placed his face in his palms, blocking the small roan that escaped past his lips.

"Never mind, that's for a side story, an Extra." He dismissed, Neptune singing from next to him,

"You mean extella?"

"No."

"Getting back into business, allow me to explain the location." The messenger interrupted with a small cough. "As is evident by your surroundings, this factory has been out of work for a while now. It has been years since this place has last seen production."

"So why are we here then?" IF enquired, the messenger giving her a small nod.

"There is a certain item in here that we have yet to recover since its closure. We simply wish for you to find it and return it to us as fast as possible." The messenger instructed, Egi giving a small nod.

"Doesn't seem as if it would at all difficult." He mused, the messenger giving a small sharp chuckle.

"I suppose it would to adventurers like you. However, as you can expect, monsters have chosen to turn this place into their homes, making it difficult for any of our workers to infiltrate the place." The messenger corrected.

"So you also want us to take care of the monsters present too?" 5pb summarised, drawing a nod from the nameless man.

"We still need to know what the thing we need to recover actually is." IF prompted, crossing her arms and letting Egi take the offered slip of paper.

"You see, it is an ore we have come to name Lastelite." The messenger declared. "The reason why it is so desirable is because only a single gram holds the requisite energy to power a games console for an approximated ten thousand years. The excavation of such an ore is difficult, so we wish to retrieve all that has been previously discovered."

"I… I've never heard of such an ore existing before." IF remarked catiously, Noire giving a nod as she pushed the glasses further into the bridge of her nose.

"Lastelite… I've never heard of it too." The black goddess added. "I would like to think that if it was such a special ore, it would at least be spoken about in newspapers."

"Well you see, we hold a monopoly over the ore. We did not disclose it as it would bring about knowledge of its existence to the masses, meaning other companies, which would risk our losses." The messenger explained.

"Well, if it truly is as magnificent as you say, could I perhaps have a sample of it added to our reward?" Egi requested, his interest peaked.

"If you wish to acquire some, then I am certain the company can spare a small amount for your personal use." The messenger announced after a brief conversation into a small headset. "We were able to work efficiently thanks to your previous work for us, meaning we have reason to add to the reward. Naturally, we ask that you don't speak of its existence, but there are few rules otherwise."

"It's just like a free to play game! This is our daily streak!" Neptune cheered, quietening down after the firm slap to the back of her head from IF.

"Now, we do not wish to waste your time or ours, so please take care of the order." The messenger instructed, taking a step back as the group began to move forward into the building. It was only once 5pb had put her last foot in when the door slammed shut, the idol giving out a small squeak at the sound; her hair was thankfully still fully intact.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Egi roared at the steel, banging upon its cold surface to no answer. The man outside looked to the metal, giving a small nod as his posture fell slack, only for a strange yellow pixilation to take over his entire form, flowing off like water to reform Pallad's body.

The man plucked the ear piece from the comatose messenger, pressing the button with practiced ease as he let a grin overtake his face.

"Well then Mister, I've held my end of the bargain." He declared down the line, a small clap echoing into his ear.

" _Perfect, and production onto your request has begun. Now, I suppose it's time to reacquaint myself with this lovely company, isn't it?"_

* * *

 **Game pause! There's something special about to come up, so I obviously couldn't just keep you to one chapter! consider it a gift for having to put up with my request, but I really would like it if you could like and share the pages named above. I'm kind of depending on you seeing as you're my oldest and most faithful story followers. Hopefully.**


	44. 44 - I'm a warehouse escape!

**We're going to marathon this game for all that we can squeeze out of it! We've got some action coming up to deal with the incredible lack of it in the last chapter, but I suppose you could call this a word from our sponsors (me!)**

 **So, I've been unable to write for two weeks because I've been participating in what is called the NCS (National Citizenship Service) which is operated in Britain. two weeks are spent at an outdoor centre camping and at a Uni respectively, while the next two weeks (the week which has just past and this coming one) will be spent doing an action project with the team you've been placed in. I'm team 6 (officially. We're actually team Tag along... I'm proud of it) and our project is Bridging the Generation Gap.**

 **The elderly are becoming more afraid of the younger generation by the day and we aim to change their opinion on us young people. We want to achieve this by visiting independent living accommodations and building a bond with the elderly to show them that we aren't as bad as they may think. We will be spending 4 days with them and during our time we will be doing various activities with them such as painting. We care about the older generation because they are still human beings who enjoy people's company just as much as we do. Therefore, we are raising awareness for the older generations to show that we know they are there and we want to make them feel a part of the community. The young have the ability, but lack the wisdom, and the old have the wisdom, but lack the ability. We want to get them involved!**

 **But I was hoping that you could like two pages for me: an instagram page called and a facebook page called NCS team 6 -bridging the generation gap. if you could do that, it would mean the world to us and it's fairly simple, right? Let's go to the awkward part.**

 **We also have a JustGiving page called (this is a mouthful) We're raising £200 to help fund our NCS project to bridge the gap between the young and old generation. The money will go towards helping the elderly(or alternately, bridge that gap). if you could maybe think of adding to that, it would be absolutely magical! any money gathered would go directly to supporting the elderly we visit. Anyway, now that's done with, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Time to prevent the Pirating of games!_

 _Naruto: Hey! Then I guess I'll stop the... healing of... ninja?_

 _Ex-aid: Please don't. Then they'll die._

 _Naruto: Well it doesn't work with me!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Well look who we have here then. I already know you were working for Chian of Passe, so I assume you were trying to get information about our exhibition plans?" Ganache mused as he walked out of the shadows, the group quick to brandish their blades against him.

"Why didn't we expect Ganache to appear before? It's like, the number one cliché, right? The bad guy always makes a second appearance!" Neptune whined, her sword firmly in hand with the tip poised to strike down the brown haired businessman, not a single trace of fear present upon his lips.

"There's not much time I can afford to spare here though, so I'm afraid that I must make a quick exit." The man declared, looking to his watch in faux fear, the second exit the man cheerfully waltzed through slamming shut mere centimetres before IF could throw her fist towards it.

"Goddamn it, so both ways are sealed tight against us…!" the blue jacketed agent cursed as she kicked the steel, uncaring for the slight throbbing that began in her foot.

"I suppose this is my fault." Noire despaired, her grip on the silver sword loosening by the second. "If I hadn't made the suggestion to take on Avenir's work, then we wouldn't be stuck in this mess. I apologise sincerely Lord Game Heart…"

" **Noire, don't be so pitiful."** A deep voice growled out, the black haired girl turning to the doctor in surprise. It clearly wasn't him speaking regardless of if the voice came out of his lips, a dark red tone taking over his eyes – Brave was deigning to speak. **"To see one such as thou, who wouldst quit in the face of adversity like a youth scrapped at the knee, it is truly the epitome of cowardice. Is such a face what thou wishes to be remembered of? Lady Noire, Black Heart, she who falls in the face of danger? Surely not! Come now! We shall find our exit post haste!"**

The boy was already moving before a response could come from the girls, the black and orange gashat already in the right hand as Egi seemingly looked up to himself.

" **I apologise if I take unwarranted action, but I ask that you fight alongside me. There must be no hesitation in the search for an exit after all."** He requested, silence before the man proudly pushed the gashat to his left, a single gesture wasting no motion in turning the gashat upside down with a button press.

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! DOUBLE X!**_

" **I will begin with level ten! Henshin!"**

 _ **DOUBLE GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI DE HITORI! MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI DE VICTORY! X!**_

" **I will move to level twenty!"**

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! DOUBLE UP!**_

 _ **ORE GA OMOI DE! OMOI GA ORE DE! (WE ARE!) MIGHTY! BROTHERS! DOUBLE X!**_

" **With supreme cooperation…"**

"We'll clear this!" Egi grabbed a hold of the Gashacon breaker before him, Brave snatching the Gashacon key-slasher as the monsters began to roll forth, the blue and orange suited men punching fists before launching forward. A group of dogoo were bisected by a pink flamed blade, Egi nearly slipping as he drifted past the various monsters, wildly swinging his sword about. The orange haired warrior however, was much more controlled in his actions, every strike with the key-slasher landing on its mark and dealing a great ton of devastation to any group it may come across

 _ **ZU-KYU- KYU-KYUUN!**_

" **Duck, Egi!"** Brave cried, the doctor quick to slide across the ground to a different group as the blasts from the gun barrel slammed straight into the pixelvaders, the creatures disappearing into a blaze of digital light.

"I don't even want to know what you are." Egi remarked as he stabbed straight through a scene seemingly ripped straight out of a visual novel – why there was a monster unfortunate enough to evolve to look like a visual novel was a question he was loathe to ask.

Eventually, the vast majority of the creatures that had swarmed them were gone, another group of dogoos falling as Brave leapt into the air, his fingers flying over the orange keys as the associated noises rang out.

 _ **ZU-PA-PA-PAN!**_

The glowing orange axe head collided with the earth, a fearsome tremor destroying the rest of the monsters as the knight in double gamer's armour surveyed the battlefield in content.

"There was a whole bunch of monsters, but Egi dealt with them all by himself…" Compa commented, a look of awe to her eyes matched by 5pb.

" **I wouldn't rest upon my laurels yet, dear dames. It appears as though there are more to greet us at our door."** Brave warned, a vast swarm soon coming from seemingly every corner to greet them.

"Woah-woah-woah! Even if this was a monster nest, this is way too many!" IF objected, her quatars beaming with fire and electricity as she swung wide, an arc of each scything through numerous creatures.

"Could it be that Avenir personally gathered them here in order to finish us?" Noire questioned as her sword struck true, the goddess of Lastation pulling out of the quickly disappearing corpse to slash the head off of a cartoonish zombie.

"Even if that was the case, how? How would your herd such a great amount of monsters?" the agent asked in return, the black haired girl struggling for an answer. It was only when the idol turned from an intense lightning blitz, looking for any stragglers in the odd rooms that lay across the hallway when they remembered a possibility.

"Guys… I think this is a monster disc!" Lyrica called out, holding the silver circle high.

"A monster disc? What's that doing here? How did Avenir find one of those?" Egi questioned as he pressed the B button on his weapon numerous times, a small smack of the ground having many different shockwaves fly out to smash through his enemies.

"A disc? What's this about a disc?" Noire asked, the songstress throwing the item to IF so she could give her a better look.

"This Disc right here may look like a perfectly normal disc, but it's actually a monster spawner." IF explained, a bright spark of shock appearing on the goddess' face.

"Are you serious!?" she cried, Compa turning to her after watching several monsters melt away harmlessly at the aftereffects of her liquid. Maybe she should give it a name one day… Comp-acid? Nah, too on the nose…

"Is it really that important?" the nurse in training asked, Noire quick to shake her head as fast as possible.

"The monsters began to spawn three years ago… each land has been desperately trying to find the source, but none have been successful so far…"

"Wait, so if we disclose the discs, we could be famous!?" Neptune was already lost in a dreamland regardless of the monster wreckage around her, dreams of massive amount of pudding and other stuff I am not liable to speak of on the internet flying around her mind. "Can you imagine all of the paparazzi storming in for picture shots and stuff? Well, as long as the cameras can't turn into guns. Then sorry Busters, but I'm ready to go."

" **Disgusting girl, wipe that drool off of your lips!"** Brave scolded, walking towards Neptune and giving her a firm wack around the head. Before the girl could counter however, both riders had closed their drivers, the gashats pulled out in seconds.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

A small war cry from Neptune had the monster disc destroyed in her hands, a sigh of relief coming from the purple haired girl.

"Well, with that little wall out of the way, there's bound to be a key fragment around here!" the hyperactive child of a goddess exclaimed, Noire turning silently to Egi.

"We're collecting these items. They have the power to help a friend of ours." Egi divulged, showing her the gleaming object. "Would you happen to have seen one of these before?"

"Unfortunately no…"

"I guess we'll just have to continue on the. Our main objective is trying to find an exit from this place, but keep an eye out for any possible signs of a key fragment or similar treasure as we go. Okay?" Egi instructed, a full house of nods. "Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

"Iffy, can we stop yet? My legs are jelly right now…" Neptune moaned as her already stumbling movements slowed to a complete stop, Compa pausing beside her as well.

"I don't think I can go on either…" the nurse in training sighed, fully ready to slump down on the ground in defeat. While there was a tingling making itself known within Egi's own legs, he refused to let it show, soldiering on as he searched every last room for an answer.

"You girls really need to do some more exercise…" IF sighed, folding her arms as the group were forced to stop momentarily. IF had been trained since the very beginning of her career to handle long distance missions where rest would be limited and 5pb had been trained by the stage and tour to continue on with little energy or when in pain, for the sake of her fans.

"Exercise? Well, I play games, so is pushing buttons exercise?" Neptune suggested, Egi running a hand through his hair.

"Not unless you've got a super-sized controller. Maybe you can punch it repeatedly." The doctor declared, the fingers moving to his chin contemplation. "And if you had a device of that size, maybe you could tie to your back and run laps. Now that is true exercise, worthy of a legend."

"Excuse me, but can you all come here for a second?" Noire called from the distance, Egi pausing to help Compa move before they all headed to the black haired girl's location, Noire staring intensely at the wall before her.

"How can we help you then?" Neptune cheerfully asked, Noire pointing to what she had been so focused upon.

"This on the wall… isn't it the disc that you showed me?" indeed, there was another monster disc firmly latched onto the wall, gleaming amongst the mossy brick.

"Two in one location? You've got to be kidding me." IF sounded out, pulling out a single blade as she aimed it at the wall. "Well at least that explains the great number of monsters around here. The smashing sound of plastic breaking filling the air as a flash signalled its destruction.

"We were fortunate that there wasn't another monster this time." Egi sighed as he surveyed the pieces. "I don't think there'll be anything else coming out of that."

"Is that the exit?" 5pb pointed, a much weaker door presenting itself to the group.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

As a door, I highly doubt that it would have any feelings. But, seeing as this was a special door, there can be no doubt that the fear it was feeling at the exact moment was entirely natural. Extreme terror filled its every corner at the sight of the purple energy that gathered at the doctor's body, perhaps the hint of a tear forming upon the glass that wasn't condensation. Now, it would be unable to see any of its other door friends again, open up to people like it had done so long ago… there were many regrets this door had before its untimely death at the hands of a doctor, but there was a small part of the door that was willing to accept the end, willing to know that he had a place in the history of the world as a door smashed through by a CPU.

Ah, who am I kidding? It's a door – there was no complaints as the very fabric of its being was violently torn to shreds.

 _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

"Oh wow, being under the warm sun feels so good!" Compa commented a she gave a small twirl, the group exposed to the light unfiltered by dirty windows.

"It's perfect for having a nap!" Neptune agreed, all too eager to throw herself into the hotel bed and fall straight into blissful oblivion.

"Yes, it would be nice to relax under the sun…" the nurse cooed, already trembling in place.

"You've got to wonder what it was exactly that Ganache was trying to accomplish back there though." IF remarked, looking around in suspicion. "He's already met us after all; he would know that something that simpler wouldn't have us beat."

"Oh Iffy, you're such a worrywart. You're thinking too much!" Neptune dismissed casually, a lone group of chairs apparently clean enough for the girl to throw herself onto, dragging Compa along with her. "We came out in one piece, so all's good. Let's just go and report back to Chian."

"I can't help but feel like IF is right though…" 5pb voiced, Egi standing in silence before his fingers clicked.

"That's right! We should get back to Chian immediately!" the doctor declared, Neptune smugly grinning.

"See, Egi isn't worrying about things!" the goddess declared, Egi waving his hands wildly in dismissal.

"No, no, that's not it! If they've contained us, then that would leave Chian exposed!" the doctor explained fervently, the news clicking for the rest of the group in that moment. "he already mentioned that he knows we're working for her!"

Wait, he's willing to target civilians just for the sake of the expo!?" Noire questioned incredulously, the Bakusou Bike already in the rider's hand. "I won't let Ganache or Avenir get away from this! I'm really mad now!"

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"Well, we better get to the racetrack pronto so we don't miss out. I feel like things are going to get exciting!" Egi declared as the breeze blew through his hair. "Dai-henshin!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GÁE! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

* * *

But the city was already starting to crumble as they arrived upon bike-back, Noire in particular tearing up righteously at the sight.

"I can't believe they've done this to Lastation, to my Landmass…" the girl growled as they moved along rubble filled streets, pausing when they saw the waving of blue hair coming towards them.

"It's you lot! I'm glad to see that you're alright!" Chian sighed as she beckoned them closer. "You need to get out of here though, it's dangerous! Where's the man that was with you anyway?"

"Don't worry about him, he's already safe. What about you though?" Noire questioned, the factory owner's fist curling tighter as she resolutely explained.

"I'm heading to the Basilicom to ask for Lady Black Heart's assistance. There's no way the lady won't help us, so you lot should get to somewhere safe."

"Unfortunately for you, we're not going anywhere." The black haired goddess declared, Neptune seated in front of her nodding as well.

"We have a little agenda to take care of with Ganache before we can even think of leaving!" Neptune agreed, a promise to the factory owner. "We'll take care of Ganache and Avenir, as well as anything else that could possibly get in our way!"

Kill them all Killachine! With your upgrade, there shall be none who could ever stop you! Destroy all in your path!" Ganache cackled as he watched from the side-lines, the hulking beast of metal carving through concrete as if it were no more than cheese. "Whoever that man was, he truly was able to increase our abilities! Our clients will enjoy this…"

"I'm afraid that this is the end for you Ganache!" the business man's face immediately soured, refusing to turn to the group that roared towards him.

"Well, the monsters may not have killed you, but they certainly gave us enough time to implement the new technology we will be demonstrating today." Ganache answered professionally, an act he could praise if they weren't standing in a smouldering ruin. "Is it not the most beautiful thing you've laid your eyes on? And it isn't even yet complete…"

"Not complete!? We won't let you do that then!" Noire roared, her grip somehow not bending the metal in hand as the man scoffed.

"Oh? And what will you be doing? After all, you've lost your power to Avenir. You're absolutely useless now." Ganache taunted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "A lack of shares has made you weak. You were away for too long; you can only blame yourself.

"…If you think I'm only here to mete to vengeance, then you're delightfully wrong!" Noire declared, an eye brow rising in return. "I'm here to fight for the people that believe in me, alongside my friends!"

"Is that so? Then please, don't let me keep you waiting. Allow me to unveil my latest discovery, one that will push Avenir to the very top echelons of technological society!" Ganache exclaimed, drawing his left hand out of the pocket with excruciatingly slow speed. The green back was the first to be unveiled, a neon colour that made a stark contrast to the dark browns of his suit, giving way to the clear cartridge, the textured patterns upon it oddly angled. A flick of the hand revealed the front done in black, a variety of shadowed figures in dark colours standing behind a single black and green figure head. "Meet the latest addition to our little group. Its name…"

 _ **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**_

An electric guitar riff filled the smoke filled air, a game screen bursting to life behind him as the dark green pixels swarmed along the ground, a small shriek escaping Neptune as she leapt over the wave. Slowly approaching his machine, he opened up a small section on the back, a perfect slot for the cartridge to fit in unveiled.

"Wait, where the hell did you get that gashat!?" Egi interrogated, rushing forward only to be forced back by an incoming laser, the machine still perfectly running even while it was powering up.

"Well, if you do so happen to prove yourself superior to my creation, perhaps I may tell you. Otherwise, simply know that it was a gift from a benefactor." Ganache declared, jamming the gashat in with reckless abandon.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **ENTER THE GAME! RIDING THE END!**_

 **Am I a little evil for doing something like that? Well then, I suppose I could be a little sorry... how about I give you this to cheer you up for such a bad tasting cliff hanger? If you looked to my profile, there was clearly a planned project that connects to this one... I give to you a snippet of Creatimension Neptunia + riders! See a sneak peek at the sequel already!**

 _"Damn you!... Tch, that's just getting boring." CFW Judge admitted, brushing off the smallest amount of dust that had gathered upon his being. "Why can't you put on a good fight!? Is that all of the strength you have!?"_

 _"It may be theirs, but it certainly isn't all that's available." Another voice answered, a gravelly tone that spoke of age beyond wisdom. All conscious turned to the tones, a mountain of metal giving a platform to the speaker. Framed by the burning red sky, turning to reveal a shadowed face in the little sun that broke through, a gasp escaped IF as he ran a wrinkled hand through greying hair._

 _"It's you! You were meant to have disappeared after all of those terrible things you've done!" the agent accused, the elderly man, somewhat short and thin, giving a sigh as he answered._

 _"What I did, I did in the name of peace… and sanity." He answered darkly, placing a hand behind his back, pulling out a dark buckle that tied around his waist, a yellow belt springing from its sides._

 _"That's the belt that he used to destroy all of those buildings right?" Compa asked, IF shaking her head slowly._

 _"No, this is something different… t's something that seems way more powerful than what he used before…!"_

 _"Who are you, mongrel!?" CFW Judge roared as he looked to the newcomer perched upon his mountain of death. "What gives you any idea of you being able to beat me!?" the response was silent, the elderly man scratching at a scraggly weak bear before pulling two more small objects from his back, shaking them thoroughly up and down before his thumbs flicked the tops, turning them like bottle lids._

 _"I suppose it makes sense… I had once thought it would be Rider no more… and yet here we go again… I hope the transformation is a bit more conspicuous this time!" the elderly man prayed as he gave a small motion of his hands, the two bottles sitting upside down as he thrusted them downward._

 ** _RABBIT!_**

 ** _TANK!_**

 ** _BEST MATCH!_**

 _A quick hand moved the black lever at the side, spinning it quickly before an elderly gaze hardened towards CFW Judge._

 ** _ARE YOU READY!?_**

 _"Rider once more! Henshin!"_

 ** _HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!_**


	45. 45 - I'm a chronicle change!

**It's time to get the glory in the game! Well, I guess... He'll come eventually. I've managed to make a Killachine Chronicle, but how will it fare? I was hoping to get the idea of being overpowered put in there and of course, let's introduce the one we were all waiting for! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto: You need to give your answer! Will the next exam change everything!?_

 _Naruto: And it's time to face the mid level boss! Killachine Chronicle is ready to fight!_

 _Ex-aid: Game start! Well done Naruto, you can move on to the next stage!_

 _Naruto: This is no rhythm game though! Let's take this seriously Chop Chop!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

The cold steel of the mechanical creature began to warp in front of their very eyes, an orange mist gathering around every circuit, infecting every motherboard. It did little to shut down the killachine, much the opposite in fact. As its covering began to change from plain to a dark black and green mixture fading in and out of one another, the killachine gave a loud roar, blue electronic eyes changing to a blazing red as the front somehow morphed into a much more menacing mouth, teeth able to tear through any metal appearing one by one.

"That was the power of a single gashat?" Egi asked in amazement, watching with wide eyes as the hulking metal beat lifted into the air, useless feet converting themselves into a grand spiked tail of green, weapons of pure black glowing with a forest edge appearing within 'muscular' and barbed hands. "Whatever it did, it can't be good…"

"Nep-Nep, you're going to have to transform!" Compa declared, Neptune giving a single nod in response. It was one of the few times that Neptune didn't have some sort of strange quip to make; it was probably the first warning sign Ganache should've taken as the bright light faded away to reveal Purple Heart in all of her glory.

"And I don't think you should leave me out either!" Noire proudly exclaimed, a clenched fist already glowing with a great power. "I will protect my land, no matter the costs with my friends beside me! Access!"

With binary surrounding her, it was as if her clothes exploded off of her, leaving Noire fairly exposed had it not been for the protective barrier around the black haired girl. quick to follow were the sleeves and boots, leaving her full exposed in her special world until with great flashes of a pink light, they were replaced with a black counterpart, drawing tight against her body. A simple pull had the two ties out of her hair, red eyes turned blue gaining a power symbol within them as a wave of pure power died her hair snow white.

"I still can't believe that the two of you are working together." Ganache mused as if he wasn't standing within the wreckage of a perfectly innocent building. "You're enemies; it would be unbeneficial to aid them when they're about to be made vulnerable. By helping her, you're just making yourself be weaker!"

"My Grandmother said this: when people love others, they become weaker, but it is nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere." A voice intoned, the two transformed goddesses and the group turning as they saw Souji walking calmly towards them, a simple belt held in hand.

"Souji! You should get away from here! There's no telling what that machine can do!" Purple Heart objected, about to fly other when a simple click of a man's fingers had a great axe of green and black heading in his direction, the man standing without flinching until…

Compa had to turn away, as did Lyrica, but it was IF's amazed gasp that had them turning back. Souji, standing but a centimetre away as if it had no chance of ever hitting him, gave a smirk as he held up a hand, a small buzz signifying the arrival of a strange red beetle like robot, Souji holding it out horns to the right in his left hand.

"Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything, Souji Tendou…" Souji intoned, a deep breath taken before he continued. "You will come to rule the day you acted in this manner Ganache. There are two things men should never do. One is handle food crudely… and the other is making girls cry! Henshin!"

 _ **HENSHIN!**_

Sliding the beetle onto the slot on the front of the silver belt wrapped around his waist, it let little time escape it before hexagons of armour appeared upon him, swallowing his body in red and white. The chest had a pattern of crimson upon, surrounded in bulky white armour that spread across the arms, the shoulder pads heavy and round with the symbol for a strange group called Zect within a beetle of red like the one on his belt. Within the large helmet was a visor of blue that took up the majority of the front, two little antenna forming a V on his head.

"Kamen rider Kabuto… at your service." Souji concluded, dashing forward to block the incoming mace, throwing the spiked ball away from 5pb as if it were nothing, but he was not to be stopped. A small flick had the horns of the beetle moving outward, several pieces of the bulky armour lifting off slightly from his body to reveal the innards, a single nod showing his next words.

"Cast off."

The horn was fully flipped to the other side of the beetle, causing it to open up and show the full lights, which had been off centre before. The armour flew off to reveal a sleeker red chest piece more properly moulded to the human form and shoulder pads of a similar colour, the arms less armoured but still holding pieces of silver, as did his legs. The helmet was now surrounded in red, the mouth area done in silver as a horn like that of a beetle raised on a hinge connected to the mouth, bisecting the large blue visor to form two eyes.

"He can transform too!?" Black heart questioned incredulously, watching as the man began to ruthlessly attack the transformed killachine with a red kunai like sword, turning at Egi's chuckle.

"Trust me, when you're with us, this sort of thing isn't unusual. I can't say I expected it though." The doctor spoke, holding up the God of Gamindustri gashat. "We should probably help him though. Dai henshin!"

 _ **GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **LET'S HEART! MECCHA HEART! MUUCHA HEART! WHAT'S YOUR ART!?**_

 _ **I'M A GODDESS RIDER…**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD UP!**_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

 _ **GASHACON SLICER!**_

The scythe flashed through steel, but didn't appear to cut, the Gamindustri Gamer having to lump out of the way of the incoming foot he had failed to break through. Another overhead swing threatened to cut off the killachine's head, but even with the energy blade sliding straight through the joints, the rider had to give a cry of pain as the teeth tore into his skin, sparks flying as a chunk of the heath bar was depleted in that single attack alone.

"Egi!" Noire and Neptune were a tag team you should never come across, swapping effortlessly as their swords dug into the green and black skin, but it seemingly didn't do a thing.

"Allow me to test something." Souji requested, a hand slipping to the left hand side of his belt as he slapped the button found there.

 _ **CLOCK UP!**_

Time was nothing at that moment. The machine may as well have been standing still as Kabuto went crazy upon it, hacking away and punching as if there was no tomorrow because at the speed time was moving, there very well may not be. Three silver buttons on the top of the belt were quickly pushed, the horn returned to its original position before quickly flicked once more, a great amount of electricity gathering at Souji's feet as he recognised the signs of his clock up ending.

 _ **ONE! TWO! THREE!**_

 _ **RIDER KICK!**_

A roundhouse kick had the electrically charged foot slamming into the side of the altered killachine as soon as time returned to moving at the proper pace, letting the others see properly as the attack did… little to the machine.

"Did you truly believe it would be that easy to beat our new creation!?" Ganache guffawed, clutching his stomach. "It's the greatest machine available in Gamindustri! There's no way you can beat it!"

 _ **B-B-BAKIII!**_

"Don't count us out just yet!" Egi declared as he pulled out the Mighty Brothers XX gashat, placing it into the slot upon his weapon and aiming the barrel, copious amounts of blue and orange energy forming upon the end. "Everyone, place all you have on this!"

"Right!" Compa aimed her syringe as 5pb placed her hands upon the guitar's strings, ready to rock out and bring the lightning. Holding out her two quatars, IF was sat in the centre of a stream of fire and lightning, ready to rampage in seconds.

"Let us do this Noire!" Neptune urged, holding out a hand to the white haired goddess that was eagerly accepted.

"Of course! I won't let such a vile machine run rampant in Lastation!" Noire promised in reply as they shot forth in the same second as Kabuto prepared a second rider kick and Egi did something completely reckless; flipping the lever upon the gamer driver closed and open once more, he channelled everything he had to the weapon in his hands as Compa and 5pb let loose, IF launching forward to meet the goddesses.

 _ **ONE! TWO! THREE!**_

 _ **RIDER KICK!**_

 _ **DOUBLE GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **MIGHTY-BROTHERS! CRITICAL FINISH!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **GOD OF GENERATION CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

Ganache struggled to see through the smoke produced, a grand explosion covering every inch of the ruins they stood in with a thick cloud of flame and dust. Fortunate enough to be standing behind a wall he could take cover behind, the business man couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted him. The goddesses were left watching in disbelief as the monster stood tall even after the barrage, throwing away IF as if she was nothing more than a simple flea. Even all the power Egi had given did little to beat the virus infused beast, falling to his knees with only his helmet to hide the sweat and defeat.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

But even that wasn't to be given to him as the armour dissolved for his own health, the Mighty Brothers XX gashat falling to the ground without the weapon it was in to hold it up. The two goddesses were close to follow, returning to normal as Souji stood in front of them protectively, but he knew just as well as the others that he wouldn't be able to do a single thing in the face of such a beast.

"Yes… this is the proof we needed! Our machines can be truly powerful!" Ganache maniacally yelled, fiercely pointing a single digit towards the defeated group. "Now end this, Killachine Chronus!"

A large gathering of a sickly green energy formed in the warped machine's mouth, aimed to the group that were left unable to do much. Souji would have to wait if he was to use clock up once more, and even that wasn't guaranteed to last long enough to have them all out of the way and not simply too close to be attacked again. The blast was launched towards them, every person there flinching save for Ganache, who watched with eager eyes as the second explosion rung out, only to release a strangled gasp at the new sight before him.

The group were left questioning what had just occurred as the steam escaped the white and black suit before them, the unmistakeable look of the Dangerous Zombie collapsing in front of them.

"Wait, did that person just take that entire attack!?" Black heart gasped, Egi struggling to move over to the inanimate corpse before he hurriedly moved back, a black energy gathering as the figure picked themselves back up, seemingly no worse than before as it slammed a hand upon the A button, followed by the B button.

 _ **CrItIcAl EnD!**_

Flipping in the air, the Dangerous zombie collided with the great beast, doing no more damage than before, but still causing the killachine Chronus as Ganache called it to recoil and move back. It took a beat pf silence before IF noticed the sparks upon the robot's body, Neptune quick to move the others out of the way with Kabuto as the warped Killachine began to shake uncontrollably, the zombie slaking over and giving it a single poke before it exploded gloriously, leaving nought but the shredded remains of a now normal silver shell.

"… It appears that our prototype is not yet complete. I suppose it was inevitable though." Ganache remarked as he pulled out a remote, clicking the button to disappear without a second word, regardless of Egi's call to stop. Turning, they found only a massive shadow on the ground, shrinking away as it finally became clear – the Dangerous Zombie had disappeared with just the final words floating in the air.

" _I love you…"_

"…We didn't win that. We were lucky that the machine broke down when it did." Egi intoned gravely, looking to the small pieces of green that stood out amongst the plain steel. "And for the user of the Dangerous Zombie gashat to help us out… I don't know what's going on anymore."

"But Lastation is better, for now at least." Noire sighed as she picked herself up with only a little help from Neptune. "I can only be grateful for that. If there is anything more I can do for you in thanks, then don't hesitate to tell me."

"We should probably return to Chian, make sure she's alright." Egi instructed, the group picking themselves up and gingerly preparing to walk home through the rubble. Things would need to be tidied up and fast.

* * *

"So this is Lastation." Blanc mused as she made her way into the city, her trusty disguise never threatening to fail her.

Go eyeglasses.

"I do believe we should have a look around the city before we try to meet up with the others." Vert suggested, standing alongside Blanc in her own red glasses. "I was hoping I would be able to see the new releases available here."

"I'm interested to see Lastation's various publications as well." Her partner agreed, correcting her cap upon her head. "So we're settled. We shall explore the city first and then try to find Neptune and the rest of her party. Though whether any would be open after all the destruction that has been brought to the Landmass is an entirely different question…"

They had chosen to wait after the first news had come about of the robot rampaging in Lastation, but even that had appeared to be not enough. Sure, construction would take its time to restore the city back to its prior glory, but it definitely seemed to be taking its time.

"So, I suppose this is a meeting between all four, well, five, CPUs." A female voice called out, the two turning to where Egi and Noire approached along with the rest of the group. Neptune was already bounding over far too quickly, launching herself at the pair with unbridled enthusiasm.

"Hey! It's almost as if it's been ages, a good couple of chapters at least!" Neptune gushed, the energetic purple haired girl bouncing on the spot. "I bring to you… Noire! Behold the power of destiny on the side of the main character, able to make chances appear scripted!"

"What she means to say is that we're glad to see you again Vert, Blanc." Egi greeted properly, 5pb and Compa giving a little bow at his side.

"So this is Noire…" Very mused as she looked upon her Lastation counterpart, holding out a dainty hand for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you in a non-combat situation."

Blanc merely remained silent, watching from the side-lines. While she too wished not for war, it did little to hold back the thoughts of how terrible Black heart had been, how they all had been, in the midst of combat.

"We should probably move this away from the middle of the street though…"5pb said, looking around shyly. "I don't think we need anyone overhearing us…"

"That makes sense. Let's take this to a hotel and we can speak in privacy." IF agreed, ushering the rest of the group.

"Well, I was hoping for a VIP suit with a king bed and softer cushions, but I suppose this will suffice." Vert declared as she entered the hotel room, followed by Blanc.

"But this is nice too." The brunette added, delicately seating herself upon the bed, giving small hum as she sunk into the mattress.

"The more important part is that we can speak a little more freely here." Egi reminded, taking a standing position as the others found their seats. "Our mission right now, now that Lastation has been placed on the track to recovery, is to find any traces of the key fragment that should be here. We've been searching, but so far, there's been no news of it."

"So there's a good chance that Arfoire is the one that holds it then…" Vert summarised, the doctor giving a slow nod. "So, it appears that we will have to fight Arfoire once more… what a bore…"

"Okay, now that rhyme time's done, how are we going to have such a confrontation occur? It's doubtful that she would immediately reveal herself at our command." Blanc questioned, a beat of silence occurring until 5pb hesitantly raised her hand.

"How about crushing Avenir?"

…okay. So no one had been expecting that, the turquoise haired girl shrinking into herself as she explained her idea.

"Well, seeing as Arfoire wouldn't be bothering us, and we've got such a large group here…" the idol began, slowly going into a gentle whisper before letting out a small 'yeep!' as Very rested a hand upon her shoulder.

"I can see why you would want to get rid of Avenir dear, but we should think a little more." The blonde goddess suggested, Noire all too eager to agree.

"Vert's right! Facing them means facing Lastation and that won't be pretty!" the black haired goddess warned. "I was able to gather more shares in secret, and gain more of a say in the basilicom, until Avenir chased me out… it's why I'm still currently with Egi and Neptune's group."

"Yes…" Egi spoke, holding a finger to his chin. "Things are going to be a lot harder than they were before…"

* * *

 **Game pause! Well, I've been really keeping to this whole two scenes per chapter thing. I don't know why, but i guess I've been keeping with the whole, don't make my stories too hard to follow. As for the developments... well, there's someone missing here, isn't there? Well he'll come flying in eventually!**


	46. 46 - I'm a resource finder!

**Hello and welcome to a story that has over one hundred and fifty thousand words and still hasn't completed its first arc! Well, the ten games arc at least. regardless, it's time to go and finish that weapon, but it looks as if we need something more if we want to complete it! Anyway, let's go! Super hero time starts now!**

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, deep in the forest, what do you see?_

 _Naruto: Egi... dive deep into the caves and find your reward!_

 _Ex-aid: This is almost a side quest, but I'll clear this with no continues!_

 _Naruto: This isn't a game, it's survival... hopefully I won't need continues either!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Chian! We're back!" Noire called out, making sure that her disguise was still firmly in place. It wouldn't do if the blue haired factory owner suddenly discovered that she had been housing one of the four original CPUs. Dodging around the side of a particularly large tank, the woman let out a relieved sigh at the sight of the group, a hand managing to wipe more oil onto her forehand than it did off.

"Oh, it's you Noire and the others!" Chian called out. "I wanted to ask you a favour… Oh, looks like you've got a bigger party now."

"My, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you." Vert greeted gracefully, a small bow coming from the green goddess as Blanc stood neutrally at the side.

"…Same here." She wasn't the kind for needless posturing anyway; a factory owner probably wasn't the type to care about formalities, unless they were from the Victorian times.

"Well… looks like you're pretty well diversified, I'll give you that." Chian commented slowly, pointing a wrench in their direction. "But, that aside, how does the factory look? Not bad, is it?"

"Everything's so shiny…" 5pb whispered joyfully, the glint of cold steel shining in the small amounts of sun light let through. It had been a far improvement from the original incarnation, where fading green paints had plagued the place and machines were struggling to try and survive. They were fortunate enough that it had managed to survive that long, but the small amount of wanton destruction had given the party an excuse to help Chian spruce the place up.

"Sure, it got a little out of hand before, but with the help you all gave, it was more than enough to get this place back on its feet." The blue haired woman stated with a small wink of gratitude, leaning against the side of something Egi had no hopes trying to name, let alone operate.

"Oh? Might I ask what you did?" Vert enquired, clapping her hands together in intrigue. "After all, I'm afraid I've been away for a fair bit of time with you; I didn't think any of you had any technological prowess."

"Well, these lot here have been managing to protect the caravans that were transporting all of our materials. It was a great help and everyone appreciates it." Chian explained to the two goddesses. "But right now, the weapon for the expo is a little lacking in materials."

"I mean, it was fairly alright getting it last time, but it's certainly still a pain to get the material you're using." Egi admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I know, but it's something I can't just turn my back on." The factor owner urged. "After all, it needs something that can withstand the force produced."

"Well then, why don't we retrieve it alongside you then?" Vert suggested, a silent nod coming from Blanc beside her. "After all, it's not as if we have anything else major to do here."

"We just need details on what it is we're meant to be looking for and we can go right now." The brown haired goddess of Lowee declared, a small smile appearing at Chian's sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you. Well, I suppose you could say I'm looking for…"

"I suppose this is a cave like where we rescued IF." Egi mused as they entered the dark dungeon, the bioluminescence of the surrounding crystals being their main source of lighting. "Though maybe it was a bit less frightening then."

"I didn't expect to be wandering around with a goddess back then either, yet here I am with all of them and one more." The agent added with a small chuckle, running a hand across the rough wall. While the walls remained slightly damp, there wasn't a drop of moisture upon the crystals lining them, smooth and cold to the touch, yet pleasantly so.

"I think the weirdest part was finding out that Nep-Nep was a goddess." Compa cheerfully remarked, a sharp intake of breath marking said goddess' outrage.

"Compa! I wasn't expecting you of all people to be the one to say that!" Neptune cried, folding her arms with a pout as they traversed deeper.

"And, where is this monster we are looking for then?" Blanc asked, her stance loose to all but a careful eye that could just about make out the smallest signs of tension in the small girl's body. The only reason she wasn't already clasping onto her hammer was the wonderful thing that was instantaneous materialisation of weapons.

"Well, it will be just like any over monster you look for… all the way at the back of the dungeon!" Egi declared, a finger pointing triumphantly forward.

"I suppose making things easier to identify is a good thing." Vert commented with a hand to her mouth, the giggle it was meant to hide still escaping just as easily. "The last game had an underwater boss that simply took forever to find. I would appreciate not having that sort of trouble occur in real life."

"Lady Vert is really good at comparing things with games…" IF sighed. "A gamer to the core…"

It was always nice, Egi mused, to have company when doing these sorts of things. He had the pleasure of being alone sometimes when he needed to collect various materials, and the atmosphere certainly lacked the same levity that the others brought with them. Of course, it also meant that there was little chance for anyone to see his transformation, but considering that he usually was just with the rest of his party, the point was somewhat made moot.

"Is it here? Or is it here? Hey! Where are you monster!?" Neptuen cried, cupping her hands around her mouth in an age old technique, child tested to boost your vocal ability by a bazillion points (it's a proper number – they use it as an official count for how many weapons are present in space.)

"You're so energetic. I don't see how you never appear to get tired at all." Blanc sighed, walking towards the white hoodied Goddess at the same careful pace as the others. She for one was certainly not going to be needless dashing forward when she might have to reserve her energy in order to face the beast awaiting them.

"Well, I was tired a lot before, but I'm not that tired now… strange." Neptune commented in a surreal moment of seriousness before her face fell back into its usual chirpy appearance.

"I suppose when you're constantly adventuring and in combat, it's only natural for your stamina levels to increase." The doctor stated as he kicked away a stray stone in the path. "After all, I wouldn't have ever dreamed of fighting at all, yet here I am doing it almost on a daily basis. I've definitely gained some muscle."

"All that whining before, and now you're actually starting to look like a goddess." Noire commended, a smile dancing upon her lips.

"He he he, I've been honed in battle. I bet I could do this several times now!" the proud boast was only interrupted when the black dressed goddess immediately sat herself down, prompting the others to save for Neptune.

"Well then, seeing as you're so confident, why don't you go and get the material for us while we rest here?" Noire suggested happily, a sudden sour tasting filling the goddess of Planeptune's mouth.

"Ah, um… Miss Noire? Am I giving you the wrong impression perhaps?" any attempts the purple haired girl could try though were immediately waved away lazily by Noire, a small flap ushering her forward.

"Surely if you can do it several times over, this single time would be a cinch, right?" the goddess of Planeptune reasoned, unmoving even when Neptune's weak form collapsed to the ground comedically.

"Auuu… I didn't expect to ever see the day where I would be talked down to by Noire… it must be the apocalypse…prepare the paddlesaw…" Neptune gasped, her head falling to the ground limply not a second later.

"Ah, Iffy, could I ask you to come here for a moment?" turning at Vert's sudden call, IF was quick to make her way over to the green goddess, looking to her crouched form in curiosity.

"What is it?" the agent asked, her heart beating slightly faster. The blonde had certainly been more than different than she had expected, so maybe a cave wouldn't be too far out of the question…

"Would you happen to know what this is? It looks man-made, but I can't be certain…" Vert asked, missing the small sigh of relief that came before green eyes landed upon the item before Vert

"This… everyone, come here, quick!" though they were ushered first, the looks on Compa's and Neptune's face clearly showed they had no recollection of what the smooth white object was, but Egi's eye was much more keen that day.

"Isn't that the pedestal that was in Planeptune? The one that held the key fragment?" the doctor asked, IF giving a sharp nod.

"The notch it has fits the one we have fairly well… it looks like the one that was meant to be here though was removed a fair while ago though." The agent declared, standing from her crouched position with a sigh. "Of course, our main aim should be getting Chian's Materi-"

A sudden cry drew their attention forward, a great golem of shimmering aqua crystal surging to life before them, hands easily morphing into great boulders as if they were the very same waters that they shared their colour with.

"Well, I suppose then that thing's the creature we're looking for!" Egi exclaimed, a quick gesture having the Mighty Action X gashat firmly in hand. "And there's nothing better for smashing things to pieces than a hammer! Henshin!"

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"I probably should go level 2, but with how many of us there are in comparison to before, I think I won't even have to." The chibi rider scoffed, leaping forward into the air upon his chocolate boxes, a firm kick having one hurtle down onto the crystalized creature. A great roar had Blanc already in place for a grand slam. Her hammer leaving the golem stumbling for stability as its legs were knocked out from beneath it, prime for the others to attack.

"Hey, I can't break through!" falling back with a flip after her failed attempt, IF looked to her blades, the qatars slightly dented after their collision with the hard crystal. It had been the reason why they had struggled with retrieving it before, the redeeming quality being that they had two hammer wielders at their disposal now.

"Um, I'm going forward!" 5pb cried, unwilling to risk her guitar upon the inhumanely tough surface before her ( mostly because it was inhumane, literal crystal.) A few rapid strums had a lightning storm rain down from above, her actions mostly from instinct for as soon as she realised what she had called upon, the Idol was quick to call out once more. "Wait, everyone, jump!"

"Jump?" it would appear that Neptune was the only one who didn't react immediately, the great bolt of electricity following the form of the golem effortlessly before smashing into the ground, spreading in a wave that had the purple goddess crying out in no time. Compa, seeing her friend in danger, spent not even a second preparing her syringe, a new liquid splashing upon the golem's body that it groaning out, a low guttural tone.

"That's my special mixture! His body should be softer now!" the nurse in training called, Vert immediately rushing in with her spear.

"Then allow me to take the initiative! Take this!" a great yell had the weapon embedded deep into the heart of the blue creature, an overhead swing bringing the beast crashing into the ground with a crater to keep him in place, another firm stomp from Egi ensuring that the golem was not getting out any time soon.

"Let's see if we can cut him down to size a little…" Fiendishly taunted Noire, a black blur upon the walls of the cave as she kicked off back and forth, her sword slicing through the creature as if it was no more than butter, a strange yell of agony filling the air until with a final cry, the bulk that was Ex-aid Level 1 crashed towards ther ground, a great explosion neatly leaving only the material they required inside the small crater in the ground.

"There. Now that we actually knew what to expect this time, things are so much easier." Egi sighed as he placed a hand upon the gashat, a strong tug having hid untransformed in a moment of pink energy.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"I feel like we were kind of ganging up upon that monster, but with the amount of the ore we collected, we can't complain." IF commented, her hands full of the blue stones until they quickly disappeared in a flash into her inventory, but a sudden tremor had all of them losing their footing.

"Watch out! We've got rocks falling from the ceiling!" Egi warned, hands wrapping around 5pb before her body could become intimately familiar with a boulder. Even when the tremors that took the cave ended, the many rocks that had fallen upon the ground refused to end their movements, a single boulder, the largest about them, glowing with a fierce red energy.

"Um Guys, are boulders meant to do that?" Neptune questioned, Egi watching the great stone lifting up into the air with almost human grace, the other stones gathering with quaking eagerness beneath it.

"No Neptune, they're not."

 _ **ASSIMILATING RESOURCES. COMPILING INTO COMBAT FORM.**_

* * *

Without another prompt, the rocks too to the air, falling upon the glowing stone like magnets, slowly building up limbs, growing in size until great feet and hands towered above them. The main red 'core' of the creature covered, a primal roar was somehow released without vocal cords much like the golem, though far more synthetic in its sounds.

"I guess this is the second stage!" Blanc called, her hammer already swinging for the head, only to recoil at the great shudders that came up her arm; that meant it was even harder than the crystals they had just fought! "But wait, this is just rock… right?"

"Something tells me I'm going to need a little bit more power." Egi mused as he swapped out the gashat. "I think it's the red core! We need to get our way to that, so Compa, weaken it!"

 _ **GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

"Okay!" two rapid spashes had the shell weakened, but even the great slicing power of the Gashacon slicer refused to go through, digging in slightly, though failing to truly pierce. The blunt force of Vert's fist pairing with Blanc's hammer did succeed in pushing it back, but it was as if the hardest steel known to man had taken over the rocks that formed this creature.

"Try for the legs!" Egi barked out, IF dutifully launching forward with just her flames on the burners; no need to replicate what 5pb had done before. The boulder beast rumbled as it stumbled backward, Egi giving a small smirk hidden by his helmet as it got into just the right position; the main chest also acted as the head and there was one vital issue in its creation.

A fierce blow to the face had the entire creature tumble to the ground with the navy coloured rider upon its front, a small laugh escaping him as it flailed its arms uselessly, Noire giving an approving hum.

"Even if it isn't defeated, its bulk means that it's too large to get itself back up again! We're free to attack!" the black goddess explained to her fellow fighters, charging all she had into a series of slashes that, with a liberal addition of Compa's magical mix, carved deep into the stone, revealing the glowing heart to the group an almost asking for its coming fate. "It's arms are too stupidly short if I cut them away! Attack while I make sure he isn't getting back up!"

"Let's end this guy!" it had taken a flash for Blanc to appear with blazing crimson eyes in the air, her weapon transforming with her into the great silver axe charged with white energy. Soon to join her, Egi leapt up, a flick of the lever upon the front of his driver ensuring the absolute end of the monster.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **GOD OF - GENERATION CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

"So what came out of it? I'm pretty sure I saw something fly up." IF asked, Egi already at the ground and shifting through the rubble until he pulled out the red item, inspecting it eagerly.

"It's… Gekitotsu Robots!" the doctor excitedly exclaimed, happily showing off the red cartridge to the blue jacketed girl. "They had only recently announced this game when I came here! It's set in the future where robots are pitted in a great arena tournament and battle until the very end with a huge number of obstacles to the top!"

The image of a single robot in red standing amongst the flames was present upon the front, the name of Gekitotsu Robots emblazoned in false metal as the title. Taking the cartridge gently into her hand, the girl pressed down upon the button, the game screen coming up exactly as shown on the 'box art', but she certainly hadn't been expecting the squat little robot that came out as well.

 _ **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**_

"Well would you look at that. It's quite adorable actually." Vert cooed as she approached the robot, letting out a small giggle as she rubbed the top of the robots gamer. "I struggle to see how it could perform in combat.

"Oh trust me, I can even make a rhythm game work."

* * *

 **And that's game pause. So, there's been a small review that I've tried to take on board, but the place where I bring it up is later on, so sorry about that. The battles I do, tend to have little variety. Enemy appears, they fight, party comes out victorious, or enemy appears, party gets thrown about, boom, power up! Party comes out victorious. Hopefully I can change that up later, but I'll let that be your decision when it comes about.**


	47. 47 - I'm an expo rampage!

**It's time to start getting to the fun part! I had a recent review remind me of something I feel is actually quite funny. We're reaching the year anniversary of this story and we've yet to introduce Maximum Mighty X! Well, this might come as a bit of bad news, but... I won't have Maximum Mighty X,not in the way you expect it because that one was born specifically from Emu. However, I've been setting things up for an equivalent to take it's place. after all, God of Gamindustri Generation X featured the power of two goddesses, but that still leaves two more... Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Watch out around the snake lady! Things can get pretty dangerous if you leave a bleeding wound out in the open, especially when you're entering a forest..._

 _Naruto: Don't worry about it! If I let something like that stop me now, how could I say I was on the same level as captain Marvelous?_

 _Ex-aid: looks like I've got to deal with a crazy tech expo... this is definitely going to be one tough boss!_

 _Naruto: It's like a death match, but no one gets any continues in this place!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"Welcome back you lot. So how was it this time?" Chian greeted as she turned the corner, watching as Egi admired his new gift as if he were a child on Christmas. Her response was a pile of ore emphatically near thrown her way, Neptune giving a cute wink towards the blue haired factory owner.

"It was a little harder, but we're so awesome we got through anyway!" Neptune declared proudly, puffing out her chest. "So, I'm guessing that this is enough for you?"

"Oh this is more than enough, it's absolutely perfect!" the blue haired woman replied, eagerly taking the material off of the purple haired goddess' hands. "Well, I really would like to stick around, but you know how things are; times short, so I need to get going."

"Speaking of, when is the expo?" Compa asked, a finger to her cheek as Noire sighed.

"It's in three days, remember? I swear I told you this before." Noire lightly scolded, said girl giving a silent smile in response. There was a part of the black goddess that sincerely wished to remain angry with the nurse in training, but there was something about that damned smile that made her also want to forgive her just as hard. "That's why she's in a rush."

"Well, now that we've done that for her, we can get down to the actual issue we have." Egi decided, slamming his hands upon the railing behind him. "I mean, it's obvious that Avenir are going to do something at the Expo, accept we also know that it's most likely going to be something extremely dangerous or at least aimed at keeping their hold over Lastation afloat."

"Well seeing as they technically managed to get away with what they did before, it would indeed make sense." Blanc agreed, pushing her glasses up further as she took a space next to Vert beside some strange machinery she had no intention of trying to learn the name of. "There was nothing that you could use to properly link Avenir with the Killachine, meaning all they would have to do is dispute it and provide alibis and there are certainly people who would accept a bribe to do such a thing."

"And if Arfoire is indeed plotting something of her own, then she will most certainly be bound to be using Avenir's weapons, which means there is a chance of her being there too." Vert summarised, Blanc giving a curt nod. "Yes, this will be interesting… I can't wait to see how this turns out."

* * *

"Which was why in three days' time, they were all gathered in the hall, awaiting the beginning of the ceremony." Neptune whispered, a sharp elbow from the doctor managing to silence her. Surrounded on all sides by various mechanical marvels, even Blanc, a distinct lover of simplicity when it came to technology, couldn't help but admire the various displays.

"It's certainly impressive. Lastation's largest technology show is definitely appropriate." The brunette praised, Noire more than happy to take it all in.

"Well, Lastation still has more to show than just this!" she declared, a small clap of satisfaction escaping her.

"Well, I must say, for a technology exhibit, you certainly have a lack of games from publishers on display…" Vert commented, her eyes scanning meticulously to try and find her bounty.

"Um… the theme for this year is weaponry, so I doubt there would be any games on display here." Noire corrected, Egi unable to stop the small chuckle that came from the falling of Vert's face.

"Who knows? I suppose you could call my games weapons in their own way…" the doctor mused, looking to where 5pb was similarly disappointed. "Are you alright Lyrica?"

"I was hoping that there would be some more equipment for me…" the light blue haired idol explained, fidgeting with her fingers. "I was kind of using it to make sure I stayed alright in this crowd…" there was no disguising the way she swayed, eyes flashing into their waveforms as she looked through the crowd around, a sharp shriek ready to escape her until she realised the hand upon her shoulder was Egi's.

"Look at it this way; if you were how you were before, you would've most likely bolted already." The boy reasoned, a smile upon his face. "You've grown stronger and braver and more courageous than anyone could've ever asked of you. You just need to tap into it."

And ever so slowly, the wave forms began to fade, leaving just the pure pink eyes staring into his own. The trembles became calm, halted breaths softened until they became normal and in that moment, it was almost as if Lyrica was undiscernible to 5pb, a performer in normal life. There was a confidence that Lyrica lacked, yet it filled the girl's body without a stage, without music.

"Now that's a face I want to see." The boy delighted, turning the now smiling songstress towards the stage. "Now, we're beginning, so just let that confidence keep you here and happy."

"Welcome, everyone and thank you all for coming to this Avenir sponsored technology Expo." Though his voice was smooth and smile sweet, Egi couldn't help the small bubble of hatred that sprung up in his stomach, an absolute anomaly to him. Ganache upon the stage was exactly the same man as the one who had stood before the ruins with a smile. Just like Lyrica and 5pb, the man who was able to keep a hold upon Avenir was the exact same man that was willing to kill perfect innocents, destroy hundreds of homes, all in the name of money, or whatever inane motivation spurred that wicked man forward.

"Wait, what's he saying!?" Noire near yelled, struggling to keep her tones to just their group. "I'm the sponsor of this event, not Avenir!"

"Oh come on Noire, just smile. Your cute looks are going to waste!" Neptune teased as her eyes flashed to the pouting goddess.

"And as a special treat for you all, I would like to introduce our unique opening ceremony!" Ganache continued, the smirk growing upon his face as he swung out his arms. "In order to keep with the theme, we will be having an exhibition match. We will, of course, be entering our own products with pride."

"So this isn't really a proper opening ceremony. They're just using it to promote their own products." IF stated, her eyes narrowing in a second.

"The opponent, representing our smaller, local companies, is Passe!" Now that was a stunning sentence, all of the party pausing in surprise. "We will allow ten minutes for both entrants to prepare themselves. I wish the best of luck to both sides."

"Is that why we needed to get more material for you Chian?" Egi questioned in confusion, turning to the factory owner, a similar look upon her visage. "When did you have the time to negotiate this?"

"I didn't. This was just as out of nowhere for me as it was for all of you!" the woman objected, her hands running through her hair as she paced back and forth. "But what can I prepare!? I don't even know what I'm trying to prepare for…!"

"I think we're safe to say that you're preparing for war, Chian. A war with a company that has the funds to do whatever it may want when it comes to development." Egi intoned gravely, IF giving a similar nod to the side. "Tell you what, I'll see if my… contact, has anything you can use. They're pretty well off, so they may be able to create something impressive enough to match Avenir's level."

It only took a small look shared with the other party members to have them stand inconspicuously before him, calming the woman in her still present terror while still making sure the hushed conversation he was having was hidden.

* * *

Within the Genmeer Basilicom, Toei nodded slowly. Filling in such a request wouldn't be too hard after all; several items could be used to show off and they could just say that it was Chian who designed it – maybe send along a few design documents if they needed extra clarification or authenticity.

"Don't worry about a thing Egi! I'll get you a super weapon that'll have peoples' eyes turning from Planeptune!" the oracle promised, switching off her communicator. All she had to do was find something and send it to him through it – simple. In fact, she had been working on a specific game, several actually, but if she could just extract the data…

The biker jacket wearing girl had been quite proud of her special purchase. There had been many times where she had become bored with her work, as you naturally would when you do it for too long, and had been looking for various ways to spice it up, so when she had found her new favourite toy, she was quick to punch in the delivery details. Now, with the data all prepared, she smacked her hand down upon the great sized USB enter key, a maniacal smile upon her face as she did so. It was most likely why, then, her computer suddenly began to spit various numbers and texts onto her page, constant glitches tearing at the screen until with a bright flash, the girl was thrown back in her seat, groaning. There was one detail that she caught though in her pain…

There were three other groans alongside her own.

"Agh, what the fuck was that!?" a masculine voice muttered, a shock of blond appearing from beneath a sea of papers, revealing a boy in a black suit, brushing off the dust with more than a little irritation in his blue eyes. Next to him, a deep breath was taken by a pink haired girl as she arose from the deadly sea, pink hair ruffled and what appeared to be a brown school uniform dressing her rather well built body.

"Miss Nanami, Fuyuhiko…?" the last to appear was a boy with green hair, amber eye scanning the room carefully. The boy hugged his Crombie coat closer to him, a similar school uniform tot eh girl's underneath. "What are you doing here as well? I was just about to go back to work, when all of a sudden, I'm back here."

"The hell if I know." The blond boy muttered, fishing for a Fedora before his eyes landed upon Toei, the black haired girl shrinking back as he stomped towards her, a hand grabbing the scarf that wound around her neck. "Oi, where the fuck are we!? Trust me, one wrong word and you'll be wishing you spoke the truth."

"Hey, Fuyuhiko! You can't just go and threaten people like that! The green haired boy interrupted, pulling the irate boy off of Toei with a quick apologetic bow of the head. "I'm sorry. I'm Kazuki Hiraku, and these are Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Chiaki Nanami."

"I'm Toei…" the black haired oracle answered hesitantly. "Are you from Planeptune? One of the other Landmasses?"

"Landmasses? What the fuck are you on about!?" Fuyuhiko spat, the boy just about ready to tackle Kazuki for holding him back. "Did you escape from the looney bin or something!?"

"I'm afraid we don't come from Planeptune. We're from all over Japan though!" Kazuki answered, though his face spoke more than his words; he wasn't sure of how to speak to her when he had no idea what she was talking about. "Is this an office? Are we intruding on something?"

"Oh yeah! I need to get the project done!" the oracle gasped, returning to her computer with all of its glitched and broken glory.

"Um… do you need some help with that?" Chiaki asked, the pink haired girl poking her head over Toei's shoulder.

"Not unless you've got a game developer with you." The red eyed girl scoffed returning to her work until a hesitant hand upon her shoulder had her turn to Kazuki.

"Actually, I am. The Super High School Level game developer in fact."

* * *

"Well then, it's time for the first battle. Hopefully they'll be dumb enough to bring out a weak weapon thinking that Chian will use it and lose to it, making all of their more powerful things look even better." Compa wished, her eyes screwed shut as she prayed.

"That was… oddly specific." IF sighed at her side, looking to the weapon before them. "So Toei's trying to get the thing she properly wanted to give us?"

"Yeah, we're just going to have to wish for the best." Egi stated, turning to where Ganache stood, his eyes narrowing as soon as he saw the second character beside him. "Wait, that's Arfoire, isn't it!?"

"Yep. I can tell her age all the way from here… there's no one else who looks as old as that! It's definitely Arm-ore-d'core!" Neptune declared, Arfoire's subtle wince also just as visible as her age.

"Oi, I am not old! And stop getting my name wrong! You're just doing that on purpose to irritate me, aren't you!?" Arfoire spat, crossing her arms and letting a small cough return her prior 'grace.' "None the less, there is no way for you to succeed today. I will have fun watching you burn CPUs."

"And for the match, I would like to introduce you to Avenir's product!" Ganache enthusiastically declared, a hand held out to the hulking robot that soared onto the stage, several weapons hanging upon its arms. "This is the Heart-breaker, a weapon that will be able to deflect any monster's attack. With its armour and weapons, there is no chance of it ever being defeated. And that is not all. I would also like to introduce our debut… video game."

The black and green gashat in the business man's hands was more than enough to strike further fear into the party's hearts, taking all they had to prevent their weapons from coming to air. They had heard or seen directly of what that gashat had been able to do; in the wrong hands, it could very well result in the end of the world.

"You see, we've secretly been in touch with Lord Game Heart in order to bring you something similar to what he uses." Ganache explained, his finger resting upon the green button. "But this is no ordinary game. You see, it provides you a special armour and weapon that is more than enough to allow any person to easily defeat monsters, and earn points for doing so. Can you become the greatest warrior to protect Gamindustri? All you have to do is press this button twice!

 _ **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**_

 _ **ENTER THE GAME! RIDING THE END!**_

A quick flash twice upon the button had the man encased in brown armour, goggles showing the same eyes as Ex-aid's as he lashed out with a sword, another press having Ganache returned to normal to rapturous applause. "Well then, shall we begin the exhibition match?

"I suppose we can. Shall we give them a little shock?" Egi mused, pulling out the God of Gamindustri gashat, pressing down on the button. And again. And again. "Um… I think we have a problem."

"Oh, are your games malfunctioning?" Neptune enquired hopping forward, sword in hand. "Well then, I'll transform instead!" but try as she might, not even a slight glow would overtake her body, let alone the full on power expected from the goddesses.

"Let me!" Noire insisted, pushing forward, but not even her might could be called upon, a similar effect resulting in both Blanc's and Vert's shock, much to Arfoire' amusement.

"Well? Do you like it?" the pale woman boasted upon the stage, a haughty laugh escaping her. "It's a specially created bounded field that will prevent any of you from turning into your hard drive divinities, even the 'God of Gamindustri!' Are you able to fight back without your powers!? Something tells me no… so CPU-breaker! Attack!" and attack it did, though Arfoire was just as surprised at what occurred as the CPUs, though the shock soon changed into anger.

"Where on earth is your robot going Ganache!?" Roared Arfoire, pointing to the giant hole in the wall. Said man was already busy scanning through various lines of code, a garbled mess of numbers greeting him merrily.

"It appears that the machine is malfunctioning. I suppose that is what happens when you try and rush a release." Ganache sighed, packing away the computer with all too much laziness.

"You're just going to say that!? How do we stop that bloody thing!?" Blanc demanded, striding towards the brown suited man whose only reaction was a scoff.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't speak with fakes." Ganache declared, noire pushing past the irate Blanc with a sigh as a pointed glare was sent his way.

"Is there really no way to stop that machine Ganache?" the goddess of Lastation questioned, the man giving a shake of the head as he patted the pocket he had placed the small computer in.

"I've been attempting various programs to try and shut it down, but they all ultimately resulted in failure." The man answered. "I would've sent off another robot to try and take it down by force by now, but it appears that you've destroyed all of the ones that might've actually had a chance of doing so."

"Well we would be able to do at least something if we could access our HDD. Please Ganache, we need your assistance." Pleaded Vert, the man looking to the ground before a small scoff escaped him.

"Fine, I suppose I have no other choice in this situation now, do I?" the man answered, a hand to his chin. "The real question is what you plan to do with the jamming device that's planted atop of the Heart-breaker's head."

"Wait, you put it on the head? Why couldn't you put it somewhere more accessible, like a glowing spot on the chest!?" Neptune moaned, Egi suddenly starting as he stepped forward.

"Wait, if it's on the head, leave it to me!" the boy slyly declared, a fierce smirk n his face as he held up Jet Combat. "I think I can reach somewhere like that!"

* * *

 **And game pause! So, what do you think? Things are going to heat up in a bit, and we've got the new crew members from a game of life to come in and helping us hold hope! I'm sure you can tell where this going, right? When it's a single person alone, it can be a God of Gamindustri, but when you combine the powers of four, what do you get? Well, this is no longer a generation, it's a revolution!**


	48. 48 - I'm a simulations!

**Welcome everyone! So, I don't know whether I put up an explanation before, but I really can't be bothered to go check, so I'll put it here. I was always confused when it comes to the Kimewaza slot holder. I put it in this story as that, but whenever he speaks, he says Kimeouja and I have no idea why. The Gashat gear dual can pronounce it easily (with an american accent of sorts and all) and when that is put into the gamer driver (switching it to the normal voice) he can pronounce urawaza. That means there is no reason for him not to yell kImewaza for the normal gashats, but he says Kimeouja and I just want an explanation. But that's just me rambling about one sound and the japanese call W double and pronounce Zs as Js anyway, so it's pretty much the same, so anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, make sure you don't die to early! We don't need another Kiriya at Christmas!_

 _Naruto: Well, maybe if I can actually do something before Christmas, I can stop that from happening!_

 _Ex-aid: Should I become Mighty Creator and continue writing for you?_

 _Naruto:...Writing?_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **B-B-BANG! BANG-B-BANG! BANG-BANG SHOOTING!**_

 _ **AGACHAA!**_

 _ **JET! JET! IN THE SKY! JET-JET! JET COMBAT!**_

"Here we go!" the scream of a jet engine signalled the black and orange rider's ascent into the sky, the twin sticks in his hand ready to aim for the creatures head. From where he was, it would be just a simple shot, the Gatling guns ready to fire immediately.

 _ **DUAL UP!**_

 _ **ENEMY INCOMING! SHOOT! DOWN! THEIR BANG-BANG SIMULATIONS!**_

"My heart's dancing now!" but it was not to be, Egi forced to violently twist away at the sudden volley of shots and missiles that were launched in his direction. There was little he could do without the time to aim, especially on a moving target, but there was no denying that the missiles were following him; a single moment's hesitation could have him be blown out of the sky.

"Hey, what the heck's this?" Blanc questioned, turning to where the great militaristic music had echoed from, the person standing there making the brunette splutter. There stood a complete mirror of Snipe, replacing the tactical helmet with what appeared to be a naval captain's hat and a great amount of firepower upon a ship literally placed over his body.

"That's Pallad! He's the one who's been messing about with us the whole time!" Neptune accused, brandishing her blade. "If we can't beat this guy, then Egi won't be able to let us transform!"

"But the missiles are just flying after Egi, he's perfectly able to SHOOT US!" IF cried, pushing aside a squealing Compa as the barrage of bullets came their way, IF's pistol shooting in reply to no effect. There was little chance of a gun like that ever hurting an entire naval ship after all.

"Kamen Rider Snipe, level 50… this is going to be fun!" Pallad cooed, turning his guns onto the next in line, Vert quick to draw her lance. The missiles stood no chance of blasting through the great wooden stake that launched forward, though quick manoeuvring had him perfectly ready to continue firing upon the goddesses. "A simulation game where your job is to completely destroy the enemy fleets. You can also command these little fighters, let me show you!"

At his call, a pair of small jets launched off of his chest piece, zooming forward to where Noire stood prepared, a blade raised to stop the high velocity metal, her sword flashed in the air, but they were too fast, dashing around the black goddess as she gave a cry at the bullets that bit into her skin.

"Right, 5pb! I'm going to help Noire with those fighter things, you shoot down the missiles following Egi!" IF ordered, the agent shooting forward with bullets of her own. Thankfully, they were slightly more vulnerable to the gun, but it would be a hard time before they were fully disabled. With Compa focused on trying to help everyone stay fully healed and Neptune assisting the others in actively pursuing Pallad, there was only the blue haired songstress left to strum, a great storm brewing beneath the roof as it launched a bolt down, frying the various shots, a small wince escaping Lyrica as the doctor was thrown away, landing with a great crash into someone's display.

"God damn it… Thanks!" Egi called out as he reached to the sky once more, his shot lined up until he was forced to twist away, turning to fire down upon Parad, if only to stop the next shots that came his way. With only the power of level 3, there was little the boy could do to actively hurt Parad, but switching to a higher level would remove his ability to fly and that would mean being unable to shoot the CPU breaker's device before it started wrecking everything.

"Come on now, why don't you have anything fun for me?" Parad wined as he slammed aside Neptune, the girl giving a squeak of pain as the hammer of Blanc was pushed aside with a few shots to follow, all guns lined up to take care of Vert's incoming attack. The fighters may have been weakened, but they were still disrupting Compa's work, the nurse in training unable to find a spot where she could safely shoot with the aerial nuisances gunning for her, IF trying her best to shoot down the planes. "I might just have to end this one early then…"

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _ **DUAL GASHAT!**_

 _ **BANG-BANG CRITICAL FIRE!**_

"UCHUUUU KITAAAAAAAAA!" as a great energy built up within Parad's weapons, the roar had all of their attention diverted to where the white missile tore through the device on the CPU Breaker's head, the machine itself completely unharmed as the crash rocked the very ground. The small moment of diversion however was more than enough for the ship rider to unleash his hell upon the group, explosions rocking the hall as they all let out a cry.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"This is just no fun… Well, I suppose I'll let the rest of you handle this. After all, I fulfilled my half and you did yours." Pallad sighed, an outstretched bloody hand from Egi merely reaching to the disappearing orange glow of the rider's teleportation. The white blur picked himself out of the small hole he had formed, a blue belt revealing itself around his waist as the symbols of a cross, circle, square and triangle revealed themselves upon his limbs, the man rubbing a hand across the side of his pointed helmet as segmented orange eyes looked forward confidently.

"Kamen Rider Fourze, here to rock it!" The man declared, pumping a fist forward. "Let's do this mano-a-mano! Kabuto, where are you?"

 _ **CLOCK OVER!**_

"My apologies that I couldn't come faster my friends. That strange attacker had summoned a strange army to fight us and keep us occupied." The red robotic rider explained as he helped the others to their feet, the goddesses struggling to hold themselves after the great assault. Turning to where the great robot stood, the two only shared a nod as Kabuto shot forward, a blade flashing with every movement as two strange boxes were pulled out by Fourze, replacing the centre two upon his driver as one was spun and the other flipped down.

 _ **GATLING ON!**_

 _ **CHAINSAW ON!**_

Raising his right arm, a strange rocket of orange upon in, the man lifted himself into the air, the blue Gatling gun upon his right leg firing like mad upon the robot as he soared forward, the chainsaw present upon his left ripping into life with a great battle cry.

"Guys…" Seeing Egi preparing to get upon his feet along with the rest of his party had Noire near crying. Perhaps it was selfish reasons that motivated them, the key fragment they were desiring perhaps being in the grips of that pale woman, but they didn't seem the type. They were continuing to protect Lastation even when the proper leader had already been defeated alongside them. A quick glance to her side revealed Vert and Blanc struggling to do the same, a new power flourishing within the black goddess.

At least until a sudden stabbing entered her spine.

"Noire!" Vert's call had the doctor's attention drawn behind him, where Arfoire stood triumphantly with another of the black gashats, a grey image of Noire standing among clouds in greyscale upon the front. A quick finger upon the button had the screen flash to life behind the witch like woman, a haughty laugh escaping her as she looked onto the other CPUs in victory.

 _ **HYPERDEVOTION NOIRE!**_

"Perfect… now the only power I'm missing is that of you Neptune." Arfoire whispered malignantly, Egi pulling himself in front of the weak Purple haired goddess.

"But don't think it will be so easy to get it!" the black haired man declared, holding his arms out wide as the Gashacon breaker appeared in his hands, Compa, IF and 5pb quick to do the same. A small harrumph escaped the pale woman as she turned, though not before a teasing smile worked its way onto her lips.

"Perhaps that may be… but there are many ways we can succeed that you won't be ready for."

A loud explosion disguised her disappearance, the CPU breaker behind them laying in shredded ruins at the hands of a Kabuto with far more insect like armour and a blue Fourze, the man closing up what appeared to be some sort of sword within a rocket. The two looked to one another, Kabuto removing the red beetle upon his front as the other pulled up the red switches upon his belt, the two removing their transformations as they looked to the casualties.

"Hey, you're that man… Gentaro Kisaragi…" Egi recalled, said man giving a nod as he looked over the doctor's body.

"That's right, Kamen rider Fourze at your assistance! And right no, it looks like you all need it… you should probably get some rest, let me and Souji deal with all of this." The teacher confirmed, most of the group more than happy to take him up on the offer. With his own transportation abilities and Souji's speed it would be a simple matter to get them back and clean the whole place up and with minimal civilian casualties, it was just a case of shattered displays surrounding them on all times.

Needless to say the expo couldn't go on.

* * *

"Even though we failed and the only reason we survived was the help of Souji and Gentaro, there's no way that Avenir could ever hide all of the mess that they caused." IF stated as a tired Noire lifted herself on the bed. Even if she had been just as injured as the rest of them, it was her duty to ensure the repair and renewal of her landmass, no matter what.

"Lady Noire's shares have also gone straight through the roof because of it!" Compa added with a smile, a light blush coming to the black goddess' cheeks. Indeed, the rush of power form the shares had been what had allowed her to recover as quickly as she did from having her power drained.

"I can't say it was planned. After all, I simply wanted to help out the citizens." Noire stated, more than happy to lie in her joy snuggled up in the duvet.

"That said, how is all of the behind the scenes work going?" Vert enquired, the smile remaining on Noire's face.

"Everything looks to be going fine. The event repairs are well underway with our special helpers and Avenir have been kicked out of the basilicom." The black haired girl reported. While the usual workers acted tirelessly through the day to clean things up, Gentaro and Souji always found themselves working he night shift after their day jobs, the people unquestioning as to why the place was far cleaner than they had left it the night before. "I've also been fixing Avenir under the supervision of the Basilicom. Sure, dismantling them would've been easy, but I can't help but find some of their technology to be inspiring."

"And what of Ganache? Had you managed to apprehend him?" Blanc questioned further, this time succeeding in pulling at the smile on Noire's lips.

"He went missing actually. My best guess would be that he went back to Lowee." Now that also brought a sneer to the small brunette's face. Dealing with him on others' turf might have been just about bearable; in her own land of white serenity, it would be like her worst nightmare made true. "I suppose you could say he's an avid believer of Blanc, so there's really no reason for him to be here."

"Well hello there guys! It's been a while." They were interrupted by the jovial entrance of Chian, the blue haired factory owner quickly being embraced by Neptune. "Well, it looks like someone's happy to see me."

"It's been so long! How's everything going?" the excitable purple haired girl questioned, the woman chuckling as she drew the girl off of her.

"Everything's going absolutely fine. It's so busy that I need extra help now actually." Chian cheerfully explained, a moment spent starting before she reached out behind her back. "Talking of help, Souji managed wanted me to give these to you Egi. I'm pretty sure this is also what you were looking for before, right?"

"The Key fragment!" Neptune exclaimed, grabbing the shimmering object! "Chian, where did you find something like this!?"]

"Oh, it was sitting in the ruins of the heart breaker. I think it was being used as its power source." The factory owner stated, but Egi's focus was on the two other objects in his hand, a small note wrapped around one of them.

" _We wanted to make sure that if you ever ran into anything that our powers could've helped with, you would have access to them. Treat them well._

"Space Galaxy Fourze and Insect Wars Kabuto… Thanks guys…" they were silently slid into the doctor's pocket as he tuned his ears back to the conversation around him.

"But why would it be used as a power source?" 5pb questioned, glancing at the key fragment eagerly.

"Perhaps it was Arfoire that had Avenir make it for her to use against us?" Vert suggested, only to be dismissed by Chain's curt shake of the head.

"Actually, that Arfoire woman wasn't involved with the weapon development." She corrected. "It appears that Ganache just happened to chance upon it and chose to use it as the power source. But the idea of me treating you, the CPUS, just as I did before in ignorance… are you sure I can keep doing that?"

"Absolutely! After all, we're major buddies now, isn't that right Noire?" Neptune prompted, Noire lifting herself out of bed to embrace the factory owner's hands.

"Yes. You Chian, are my precious friend. I'd hate for you to treat me any other way." The black haired goddess said, a small blush coming to Chian's face before professionalism pushed it aside.

"That does end up making things easier for me then at least." She sighed before a quick glance to her watcher had her tutting. "How did it already get this late? Well, I've managed to give you what I wanted to give, so I best be off now. I've got work to do, but we can meet up for lunch sometime. See you!"

"Regardless of the method, this means that we finally have all four key fragments." Egi happily stated, the other three in hand quickly.

"Which means it's Histy time, right? I know how this works!" Neptune interrupted, a hand to her ear as she looked to the sky, regardless of her party members' sighs.

" _So it seems that you've managed to collect all four key fragments."_ Histoire's whispery tones said, red eyes widening at the voice.

"Oh… so this is… Histoire…?" Noire remarked gently, careful not to interrupt the conversation.

"Though there is a little bad news. It appears that Arfoire managed to copy Noire's powers." Egi informed the voice, a moment spent in silence, probably deliberating.

" _I see… so it appears that she holds the power of three goddesses now…"_ Histoire muttered with more than just a little fear tinging her voice. _"It would be best to release me before Neptune's power finds itself copied."_

"But I think there's a little issue we missed." IF stated. "Um, Histoire… where are you actually sealed?"

" _I'm sealed in Planeptune, so you don't have to worry about going somewhere unfamiliar to you."_ Histoire was quick to reassure, a comforted sigh escaping the treacherous terrain to travel through then.

"So Where in Planeptune would that be?" Vert further prompted, her fingers interlaced. Even if it had not been her goal before, it was certainly an interesting thought, unsealing a potentially powerful body.

" _I am sorry, but that is where my information must end. I'm afraid I do not know my precise coordinates."_ Histoire stated, IF merely giving a shrug ay the statement.

"That should be good enough. All we have to do is get ourselves over to Planeptune and we can begin searching for where we're meant to be, simple enough." IF said, Egi giving a nod.

"We may not have a specific way of searching for Histoire, but with a more limited space, I'm sure we can work something out." The doctor declared, both Compa and Neptune happily nodding.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know whether you're actually positive, or just too happy go lucky." Noire sighed, Vert letting loose a giggle at the same time as Blanc did.

"Well I can't say that I dislike the idea." The blonde goddess mused.

"Yes, it is certainly better than being negative." Blanc agreed with a small smile.

"Well then, operation 'Histy is at home' starts now!" Neptune exclaimed with a cheer, one met by 5pb as Egi laughed aloud.

The search definitely wouldn't be boring at least.

* * *

"For fuck's sake, how long is this bloody game going to take!?" Fuyuhiko growled as he spun himself upon the chair, his fingers twitching. This definitely wasn't home and most likely, his family had noticed his absence. After all, it was after school and he had already retuned home; for all he knew, the Kuzuryuu family had already called upon a team of hitmen to try and scout out their rivals.

"I'm sorry Fuyuhiko, but these sorts of things take time." Kazuki muttered in apology as his fingers went mad upon the computer alongside Toei. If there was one thing she could appreciate, it was his absolute efficiency when it came to working on the code and various aspects needed to make their great invention; the title of Super High School Level game developer really did mean something. "I can't just give you a time date, especially considering all of the strange data I need to also implement for this to work as intended.

"A game that summons various things into reality… this is amazing." Chiaki sighed. As the Super High School Level gamer, a place that practically revolved around gaming was heaven.

"Trust me, with both of us working on this, it will be done in no time and we can go and get you guys back home!" Toei declared, a fist pumped into the other one before it was back to work.

* * *

 **Game pause! So there's more to come and the gashat's getting done, but where will they need it most? Check it out next time, where we end up in a very special situation... those of you who have played the game should already know what's coming! I will admit, I was hoping to do it in Lastation where it would make sense with the whole mecha thing, but I think the set up towards it would've done the same job. See you next time!**


	49. 49 - I'm a Histoire searcher!

**Greetings there people! Things start to get way more fun here for a moment! Because nothing says build up like getting you- well, I should probably leave that sort of thing to the story; that's the reason why you're here, isn't it? I think there's been a slight misunderstanding- when I said there wouldn't be any Maximum Mighty X, I didn't mean there wouldn't be something to replace it. I also never said it wouldn't appear in ways you wouldn't expect... Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, polish your saber and get ready for battle! The king of pirates is ready to move!_

 _Naruto: Planeptune, Lastation! Leanbox, Lowee! Gather a... force of Gamindustri Egi!_

 _Ex-aid: There's a different tune you know, you could at least get it right..._

 _Naruto: And you could let your viewers actually see what it is! Get on with it!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"So, there's a dungeon where the legendary hero quartet had once trained eons ago, but we don't have any clues apart from the lore surrounding the legend…" Egi recounted, the small trip to the basilicom only having that. And even the small piece of information they had been able to get as to where Histoire's potential seal could be had been taken from someone's friend's boss' brother's husband's father.

"Well I'm sure if we just start asking around, we'll be able to find something out. Surely there has to be at least one person who knows a bit more about the tale." IF suggested, Neptune falling as they walked.

"But I hate doing bland and repetitive stuff like this…" the girl moaned, Compa quick to pat the girl's back.

"Don't worry Nep-Nep, we'll get it done in no time." The nurse in training reassured, though Neptune was no more eager to raise her head.

"Fine then… let's start with that girl." the goddess of Planeptune declared, a finger pointing toward the redhead stood before them. "Hey you, with the cute ponytail! Can I speak with for a bit?"

"Neptune, please don't flirt with the locals. Just because you're their goddess, it doesn't mean that they're free to just pick at your leisure." Egi muttered, but followed along regardless, the girl turning around with an apologetic smile.

"M-me? I-I'm sorry, but I'm not interested…" the girl said, Egi's smile growing as he took in the full girl's figure; that scarf definitely did seem familiar.

"Ah, so you're the girl who told us the way to Lastation, Falcom!" the doctor exclaimed, the girl merely looking to him in confusion before his party suddenly became clearer to the adventurer.

"Ah, Neptune and the others! So it is you!" the girl replied, hugging the short girl before a breath had her school her features. "You don't have to scare me like that, you know? Well then, how can I help you guys?"

"Well, we're searching for a dungeon where the legendary quartet trained. Have you heard of anything" Neptune enquired cheerfully, the smile present on Falcom's face falling with the question.

Actually, I've only just gotten here, so I don't think I can help you too much. If it had been anything else, I would've been able to, but… sorry…" the redhead girl explained, tugging awkwardly at her scarf in thought. "How about I give you some tips as an adventurer then? You would be surprised by how many things can be found pretty close to home, so…"

"Basically, retrace our steps and see what we can find this time?" Egi summarised, a nod coming as his answer.

"Yup. It may be tiring, but there's a chance it could lead you to a completely new path!" the girl stated, Neptune giving a great thumbs up.

"Well thanks for that! Come on then, it's time to go back… to the very beginning! Chapter one, I'm a normal doctor!" the purple haired girl exclaimed, launching forward to find her new target as Egi merely gave an apologetic bow, his party following on after Neptune as fast as possible to Falcom's laughter.

"Yeah, that girl never changes does she?" the adventurer mused before a hand went to her lip. "But where was that man when I told the girls how to get to Lastation? … No, don't think of that! I'm sure he's a good man!"

The next target was the small girl lazing about upon her orange ball, looking to the sky with a blissful sigh.

"Today's a nice day nyu. But I feel like there's trouble coming nyu…" the brown haired girl mused, the sudden bullet launching towards her with a bright smile causing eyes of a similar hue to narrow.

"Hey, Puchiko! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Neptune commented as she approached with all of the energy of a rabbit mixed with a tank, the small girl sighing as she sat on her ball.

"My name's not Puchiko nyu. It's Broccoli nyu." The girl corrected with a sigh, Neptune completely ignoring the girl.

"So I just wanted to ask, have you ever heard of a quartet dungeon thingy?" the hyperactive girl questioned, the bells within Broccoli's hair ringing as she tilted her head back and forth.

"Well, I don't know about your dungeon thingy because I just got here nyu, but perhaps I could give you something nyu…" the girl rummaged through the pockets of her sailor uniform, Egi struggling to find an explanation save for the powers of inventory for how on earth she could pull what seemed to be an entire branch when she looked to be no older than an primary school child. "This is a legendary branch that can show you your way when thrown nyu. Take extra special care of it nyu."

"But even Neptune and Compa easily show where their inventories are, so where's Broccoli's meant to be?" Egi questioned, his eyes narrowing as he found his answer, quickly going into a sweat drop. "Oh, a random branch off the ground. Okay then. Sure. Well then, we better be off. Take care of yourself, Broccoli."

"Yeah! See you Puchiko!" Neptune added as she skipped away, Broccoli letting out a sigh as she watched the group walk away.

"Well at least one of them knows my name nyu…"

"Ah, why is this so annoying!? Even this game on hard mode never caused this much trouble!" Neptune groaned, clutching her fist to the sky as Egi gave a small sigh.

"It's probably because you keep messing up whenever you talk to people!" the black haired man sighed, the previous encounters telling proof. After all, flirting with the first and forgetting the name of the other, even if they were friends of sorts… that wasn't going to help them much when it comes to gathering information.

"Well, I'm sure Neptune doesn't mean to push some people away…" a voice tried to counter, Neptune beaming at the sight of the grey hair before her.

"Tekken! How's it been girl?" Neptune yelled, Egi nodding as he took in the rather revealing person before him. This was the girl that IF refused to believe Neptune met in those early times, wasn't it? The memories of while they were still starting off in Leanbox. "So, do you happen to know anything about the lore of the legendary Quartet?"

"No, this isn't going to work." Egi immediately interrupted, an apologetic smile sent in Tekken's way. "We originally met her in Leanbox, right? And I'm assuming that's where you live?"

"Well, that is true, yes. Why?" Tekken agreed, Egi nodding in understanding.

"She's only just gotten here Neptune. She doesn't know anything about the quartet." The doctor concluded, a sigh escaping Neptune as she fell to the floor with what appeared to be… a cloud? Was it starting to rain only on Neptune?

"Um, if you don't mind me asking… why are you asking about a quartet?" Tekken enquired, looking to the disconsolate girl upon the floor. A part of her wanted to kick her back up, but knowing her, she would probably end doing a lot more than what she thought would be a light tap.

"Well you see, we're searching for the legendary dungeon in which the legendary Quartet trained in long ago. We can't seem to find anything about where it would be located, so we've been asking about in case anyone knowns anything more about the lore behind it." Egi explained, the fighter giving a nod as she ran her foot round in a circle.

"Well maybe the entrance is hiding, like how some games hide stuff behind bookcases, shelves and other stuff!" Tekken cheerfully suggested, Egi merely giving a shrug. It was better than anything else she could've suggested bar the actual location.

"That sounds reasonable. I suppose we better get going then, don't want to keep the others waiting for too long and all that." The doctor dismissed, dragging away the still groaning Neptune as Tekken waved back weakly. Something about that scene just seemed a little off…

"I hope Neptune gets better soon. I don't think that man should be seen dragging a small girl around for too long."

"So the general consensus is that we haven't gotten anything useful that could actually lead us towards what we're looking for?" Egi sighed as he looked around. Not even professors of lore, not even the library and not even the goddamn infinite fountain of knowledge known as the internet had resulted in anything, a desperate idea having Neptune pull out the branch from before.

"Well, we do have this legendary branch that will lead us towards our desired destination just by dropping it." The girl suggested, IF letting loose a scoff.

"That's just random and archaic! Well, I suppose with Nep, that's the majority of things sometimes…" the blue agent despaired, Neptune gasping as she recoiled.

"How could you say that Iffy? Are you telling me that I'm old fashioned!?" Neptune questioned incredulously. "I'll have you know that I have the latest specs, the greatest technology out of all of us!"

"…Regardless, we don't have any ideas other than utilising this stick of yours, do we?" Blanc sighed, rubbing her hands together. "I don't see an issue with trying it out when the only other choice is us talking like this."

"I suppose I must agree. It certainly does appear to be the better choice than sitting here without any clues or hints to help us with our search." Vert interjected, Noire spending a little more tim before pitching in with her judgement.

"Although I normally wouldn't even think of using such a strange method, the lack of choices means I can't help but agree. If Vert and Blanc are in with this, then I'll say that I am too." The black haired goddess declared, IF merely remaining quiet. She wasn't a goddess, so maybe there was just something she was missing here.

"Well then, in the words of a famous mighty brother, let's-a-go!" Neptune held the stick aloft, the sound of trumpets building up as her light fingers gently let go of the aged wood, the force of gravity starting to pull down upon every single particle of the stick as it began its plummet downwar-

"Hurry up and fall to the goddamn ground already!"

A dull thud had it pointing outward, IF following the line with a small tut.

"But that way just has the nature park and the underground cave in it." IF objected, Neptune quick to give a scoff as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Why Iffy, you would be surprised by just how many things you can find close to home." The girl remarked oddly serenely, stepping back at the odd look. "What, did I say something weird then?"

"No, very much the opposite. I'm surprised that was as sane of a comment as it was." The astonished blue coated brunette replied, Noire quick to agree.

"Considering just how often your antics get out of hand, any moment like that should be praised almost." Noire concurred, a hand shooting Neptune's chest .

"So mean! Why is the loner being mean to me!?"

"Don't call me a loner Neptune!"

* * *

"So this is the cave where you found Planeptune's key fragment, isn't that right IF?" Noire asked as they entered the cramped space, lit by the glow of luminescent crystals, spitting out the light reflected by one another.

"Yes, why do you ask?" the agent confirmed, weapons resting lazily in hand; the fact they cleared out the monsters from before didn't prevent the chance of any new ones coming in.

"Oh it's nothing. I suppose it just interested me…" the black haired goddess commented in reply. "Something seemed weird about this place, but I couldn't quite tell…"

"Oh, I get that sort of thing too from time to time. It's really distracting, isn't it?" But Egi wasn't interested in that discussion. Instead, he moved forward, the treasure chest he had found before still laying open from where he had taken the precious loot from within. If the doctor closed his eyes, he could feel the gentle breeze that flowed this way, an oddity considering the location of the box and its dead end. Hesitantly holding out a hand, his scream was lost in the white void he travelled through as he was sucked in, a world away changing completely from the dungeon he was in previously.

Instead of stone, he was surrounded by walls of numbers, the floor beneath him appearing as glass with strange patterns etched into it. Tubes launched from place to place content less, random symbols floating in the pitch lack sky above. Needless to say, it was place Egi had ye tto be graced with seeing before.

"My my, would you look at what we have here. A doctor away from his friends." A voice cooed, a single press of the Kimewaza slot holder having the Gashacon breaker in his hands. Strutting out before him, Arfoire let out a great grin, standing triumphantly before him with the three gashats she had been able to get somehow resting neatly in hand. "Well then, I was hoping to have access to Neptune, but I suppose that your power will simply have to do."

 _ **MEGATAGMENSION BLANC!**_

 _ **CYBERDIMENSION VERT!**_

 _ **HYPERDEVOTION NOIRE!**_

"And just in case you thought you could escape…" Arfoire added, the three black gashats giving way to numerous monsters from their game screens as the witch like woman threw out several extra gashats, all the same ominous green as the one Ganache had been so proud in wielding.

 _ **ENTER THE GAME! RIDING THE END!**_

And suddenly the monsters weren't just monsters anymore. Instead, before Egi stood a near army of the brown clad warriors, all looking towards him with the same eyes that he had stared down his enemies with.

"This army will be the one to defeat you! The power I take will not be a copy this time!" Arfoire promised as Egi pulled out his own gashat, looking to the faceless horde before him glaring with false eyes.

"But if I let you do that, then this world will be done for!" Egi objected, the God of Gamindustri gashat held high. "Sitting around doing nothing won't get me anywhere! Dai henshin!"

 _ **GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **LET'S HEART! MECCHA HEART! MUUCHA HEART! WHAT'S YOUR ART!?**_

 _ **I'M A GODDESS RIDER…**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD UP!**_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

 _ **GASHACON SLICER!**_

"I'll clear this with no continues and change Neptune's fate with my own hands!" Egi declared as he dashed towards the army, his scythe reaping several monsters in a single slash. Where such energy came from, he wasn't certain, but the Gamindustri gamer was not to be stopped. Perhaps it was the fact that the creatures summoned didn't truly have hands before and thus were trying to become accustomed to that, or the Kamen Rider Chronicle gashats had weakened them actually, but they fell easily to Egi's weapon regardless.

"Do you really think it would be so easily won!?" Arfoire cried as she shot a hand forward a great white burst of energy shooting down the kamen rider, a yell escaping Egi as he slid across the glass floor. Not to be stopped, a second hand shot out a dark beam, wrapping around into what appeared to be a blade as it pierced straight through the armour, the health bar present upon him shooting down dramatically just in time for the green beam to happen him further into the glass, just enough so that the ground wouldn't break and drop him into oblivion. The others managed to find the secret entrance just in time to see the struggling rider try to pick himself out of the crater, only to be assisted by Arfoire's rough hand.

"Hey, that's Arfoire!" Neptune cried, the four goddesses immediately transforming, but a sharp laughter from the pale woman paired with the numerous amounts of rider players had them stuck in place as Egis' head was lifted to meet Arfoire's gaze.

"Ah, so now the goddesses arrive, just as their little toy is about to break." Arfoire sighed dramatically, dropping the rider to the ground. "Well Neptune, it appears that I won't be needing your power. With the power of a fifth CPU, I will hold the equivalent and soon the entirety of Gamindustri will be destroyed! But first, allow me to create that which will bring about your doom."

A tome was brought out, elegant in its design before a dark aura emanated from its very pages, a feminine cry ringing out in the secondary world they were in. Purple Heart let out a silent gasp as a towering figure appeared behind Arfoire, growing to tremendous heights before a primal roar had it break from its glowing cocoon.

"That thing is crazy! Where the hell did something like that even come from!?" IF gasped, her measly quatars looking like toothpicks before the great beast. Four arms, four legs, a gaping mouth of razor sharp teeth, all within heavily armoured flesh of orange… it was a beast to be feared as it towered over all.

"Allow me to explain. You see, this tome here is Histoire." Arfoire delighted in announcing, the goddesses wincing as the realisation came to them. "Yes, your precious little Histy is the one who has created this beast. With the combination of the CPUs' powers and that of she who could bend the laws of reality around, I have finally created the overlord Momus, born from the fears of the people!"

"Wait, Overlord Momus? I thought that was just a stupid name you made up so you could act like some sort of cult!" Purple Heart accused, Arfoire happily nodding.

"Why, it was dear Neptune, but now this nightmare is very much a real one. I look forward to seeing how your puny little party deal with something like this!" Cackled Arfoire as she moved back, the goliath stumbling forward with another insane roar.

 _ **GAME START!**_

* * *

 **And Game pause! So, how are we feeling about this, any good? I suppose if you know the game, then you can tell where this is going to go, so the reason for implementing the power up does make sense. I've been thinking about what to do once I get to the year anniversary of this story, but maybe if I do things in a certain way... yes that might be fun.**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	50. 50 - I'm a Momus fighter!

**Please, excuse me for a moment.**

 _ **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

 **This story has managed to reach a year old and it's still growing! 83 favourites, 85 followers and 129 reviews have shaped this story, even if they haven't felt like it. This originally started as I watched the first episode of Ex-aid to be put up during the second and people told me this wouldn't work when it was so early. Well, we're currently bigger than any other Kamen rider/Neptunia story and we're still ready to go AND WE STILL HAVEN'T GOT MAXIMUM MIGHTY X! AND IT ISN'T IN THE NEXT CHAPTER EITHER! But anyway, thank you so much for sticking around, if you've been there from the start - thank you. If you've just joined us - thank you. And for those who are waiting for Maximum Mighty X - please, just wait a little longer. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, get ready for a super celebration! We've been going at it for a year!_

 _Naruto: Nice! We're reaching it soon, so don't you forget it!_

 _Ex-aid: But we've still got trouble heading our way, so there's no time to slack!_

 _Naruto: Understood! Let's make this a super showy time!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Purple heart rushed towards the beast, great speed dodging the thrashing arms that came to strike her as he blade sliced into the beast's flesh. With her sword trapped within the golem however, she was unable to block the arm that threatened to smash her away, only just pulling out the black blade before Black Heart could charge forward to hold back the incoming appendage.

"Thank you!" the purple haired goddess yelled as she dodged away from the next, Black Heart easily throwing away Momus' arm and slashing away at the vulnerable piece, a growl escaping the huge monster that was easily silenced by the axe that threatened to slice its head in half, slamming down with the fury of white heart behind it.

"Come on then, give us a fight to enjoy!" White Heart exclaimed as she went crazy, the hulking mass of steel a brief flash as it was spun at inhumane speeds, smashing away at anything it touched as the two others were bullets beating away at anything that would try to stop it, a foot hefted away so the overlord would fall flat upon its back.

"Allow me to add in there too!" Vert stated as she held a hand forward, the magic circle behind her unleashing the great stake from whatever reality it came from to pierce straight into the beast, a second thrust of the hand having the entire thing explode within the fallen beast. Her hands were not left idle after that though as just like the others, Green Heat was quick join in with her spear to stab into the beast.

From where he was left groaning against the ground, Egi was only able to turn his head, the heel digging into his chest preventing him from moving any further. There was one thing upon his mind through the haze of pain, Arfoire far too happy at the scene before her.

'Why is it so easy?' he really shouldn't have been complaining at that sort of situation, but it was simply far too easy for something that Arfoire was so excited about. If it were her most powerful weapon, surely it would be something they would struggle against, right? Admittedly, there were times where one of the goddesses would be struck and there were the various brown suited monsters that were firing unknown weapons at them, but surely that couldn't be everything in the foul witch's hat?

Regardless, Purple Heart flew through the various ride players situated at ground level, none of them a match for her blades as she tore through them like butter. Black Heart was quick to join her, a blender of swords rendering any who were unfortunate enough to be caught within their attack utterly shredded. A joint effort of White Heart and Green Heart had the Overlord Momus unleashing a roar beyond all others as it stumbled backwards, its arms flailing about as it fell to the ground, the corpse left smoking as it sat unmoving. Each panting goddess fell before Arfoire, the last target between them and having Egi back, who had let his head fall to the floor in weakness.

 _ **GAME OVER…**_

"Heh, take that Overlord! Whatever it is, it didn't stand a chance!" Blanc scoffed as she slammed the head of the axe upon the ground, ready to continue her rampage. Despite the boasting of the white suited goddess however, Arfoire remained smug in her stance, folding her arms as she ground her foot into the doctor rider, his teeth gritted in the face of the added pain.

"…Heh."

"Whatever are you laughing at old hag!?" Blanc questioned, ready to step forward before a blocking hand from Vert had her attention diverted, the steaming corpse of the overlord slowly melting away into the ground until not a single trace of it remained, at least for a small bit.

 _ **GAME START!**_

Because not even a second later, the largest pipe of navy imaginable burst from the ground, Momus appearing within the dark depths with a primal roar once more, the word continue scrawled across the side in a burning crimson. There was not a difference between now and how it had originally appeared, all of the holes and weakness created completely gone as if the fight had never happened.

"What!? It revived!?" Blanc raged, the other goddesses just as similar in mood.

"Hahaha! I told you that it was created from the fears of the people." Arfoire mockingly reminded, complete with the waving finger. "And when you combine that sort of power with that of the game based CPU, it means there's an infinite amount of continues at my disposal! Even if I must use continues… I'll beat you!"

"Made out of fear of the people itself… so what you're saying is that as long as people believe in it, then there will be nod defeating it." Vert remarked gravely, a hand making its way to her chin as Purple Heart turned to her green counterpart in shock.

"Wait, so it's truly invincible!? How on earth are we meant to beat a monster of that calibur!?" the purple haired goddess questioned, her sword raised in defence as the creature prepared its hands, though none there could see the slowly dragged hand that reached to the slot at Egi's side, the lack of gashat sitting within it meaning that as soon as the button was pressed and the screens were spinning, there was no stopping the rest of the CPUs and humans from disappearing from sight, leaving just a scowling Arfoire with her Momus.

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

"Damn it, so he had an escape plan all this time!? No matter, I still hold his power, as well as all of the other CPUs! I don't even need Neptune anymore… it's just a case of watching the trapped mice scurry around…."

* * *

"We're… finally here… need cold… pudding…" Neptune sighed as she fell down upon one of the sofas within Egi's basilicom, Toei rushing out to see all of the injured goddesses with their wounds being tended to by the tired Compa. Kazuki poked his head out just in time to see the biker styled oracle give a gasp as she looked to Egi's broken body, tending to it herself by the time Chiaki poked a sleepy head over the green haired boy's shoulder.

"We were fortunate that Egi was able to access his stage select, otherwise we would have no escape to speak of." Vert sighed as she leant against the wall, the few bandages tied upon random injuries marring the classical beauty the Leanbox goddess was none for. Struggling to lift himself up regardless of the oracles insistence, Egi looked to the God of Gamindustri gashat its power insufficient for what he wanted.

"I thought that this would be enough, but alone, I couldn't do anything against Arfoire." The boy sighed, looking to where the sounds of a whispered obscenity came, his head tilting at the door left ajar. "Um, Toei…? Did you let someone into the home part of the Basilicom?"

"Oh, they kind of came through during my experiments… it's a long story, come in guys!" the oracle explained, ushering the three students in before any further questioning could come, Chiaki giving a small wave of the hand as she pulled the cat eared hood over her pink hair, Fuyuhiko merely pulling at the tie around his neck with a scowl as Kazuki looked around the room. "You see, this is Fuyuhiko, Chiaki and Kazuki. Where they come from, they're classed as the Super High School Level yakuza, gamer and game developer respectively, meaning their pretty much the best at all at what they do! Kazuki's been helping me out with stuff!"

"Well, I haven't been doing that much compared to Miss Toei. After all, this whole gamer driver system seems so incredible, to material the data in physical form and literally format the world around the user!" Kazuki replied, a bright smile upon his face as he pulled the blue Crombie tighter around his body.

"Gushing aside, have you managed to complete it? After all, Arfoire has the power of four CPUs now." Noire interrupted, arms folded as her eyes remained completely closed. None of them had expected the whole revival thing to happen and now they had a monster that could come back any time they killed it; that would be an absolute pain to get rid of without a way to counteract it.

"Well, you were at the tech expo when you suggested it, so we were implementing the machinery based theme to the game and I would say we've got the vast majority of it done. I was lucky enough to get the debug system working through the gashat, meaning that it's possible to reformat various aspects of the world due to the strange way such mechanics function in real life." Kazuki informed, looking to the blank faces around him with small sweatdrop. "Basically, with the gashat, you would be able to do the same things you could through a debug menu, like change abilities for example, or delete data."

"And seeing as Arfoire has our power in those gashats of hers, she would lose them if their data was deleted!" Noire burst out, a grin upon her face as she pondered the thought. "And if they could change the abilities of people, then we could get rid of that monster's regeneration! That sort of gashat is perfect! When could it be completed!?"

"Unfortunately, we still need a bit of time to get it fully completed, but with Chiaki's insight on how it could be made and Kazuki's skill, it should be done in no time!" Toei exuberantly declared, a new strength passing through everyone in the room.

"…Wait, so what has Mr. moody been doing all of this time then?" Neptune asked, said blond stepping forward as his hand moved to where the pistol he had for protection was usually kept, intense fury upon his face as the other went to grip the girl's hoodie in an iron fist.

"The fuck did you just call me!?" the Super High School Level Yakuza growled out, at least until Chiaki pulled him off and whispered… something into his ears that managed to make him calm down, a new voice entering the conversation with no small amount if hesitance.

" _Um, if it is not too much then, I would appreciate being removed from my seal please."_ Histoire requested, each starting a little; they had almost forgotten about the light voiced tome in Compa's hands.

"Wait, where the fuck did that voice come from?" Fuyuhiko questioned, Kazuki pointing questioningly to the tome as Egi gave a nod, Fuyuhiko letting a chuckle escape him. "No, you've got to be joking right now."

"It's not as if we don't want to, but er… how do we go and do that Histy?" Neptune questioned, Egi's sudden cough having the young girl turn to where the injured doctor was waving about a key, born through the assembled pieces of the key fragments. "Oh yeah, they're key fragments. I suppose even the dumbest of players would've picked up on that sort of foreshadowing."

"Well then, here we go Histoire!" Egi declared, plugging in the key and letting the book fall open with a twist of his hand, a small throw upwards giving it just the height the tome needed to remain flying in the air, an ethereal glow escaping it. What came out was definitely not what any of them had expected, a small girl popping out of the pages.

Quite literally.

A little purple dress fluttered in the light breeze produced by the seal breaking along with a light lime green tie, blonde locks pulled into pig tails at the side of a maid's cap as little technology pieces beyond Egi's understanding were placed upon the overly large sleeves as bright blue eyes looked around the room in joy.

"hello everyone. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all in person." Histoire politely intoned, a small bow, or at least as much as could be done while resting upon a book, being given to the room. "My name is Histoire, though everyone also can call me Histy if they prefer!"

"…Was this what anyone else was expecting?" Neptune asked the room, giving a shrug at the lack of answer. "Well, it definitely wasn't for me but I am A-ok with this!"

"I suppose it's right to say that my body is far different that when I am in my tome." Histoire explained with a light blush, the book hovering back and forth in place.

"Histoire, any chance of you being able to help us stop Arfoire and Momus?" IF asked, pointedly trying to ignore the way Compa and 5pb fawned over the little fairy, the blue haired songstress quite entertained by the wings of light that formed upon Histoire's back; it wasn't as if the blonde seemed to care all that much.

"I must apologise, but it would be impossible for me to accomplish that wish right now." Histoire muttered, dejection evident upon her face as the first signs of anger began to build up upon Blanc's features.

"We didn't go around this place willy nilly just for you to deny us." The brown haired goddess warned, Histoire nodding solemnly.

"And I will explain my reasons why, along with all of the others I need to explain." The fairy declared gently. "I am originally part of the goddess' power, created by the former goddess in order to prevent herself from misusing the power she held. The rest of the power she held was used in the creation of the other four main goddesses. You four were to keep watch over the land in place of the former goddess and I was tasked with supporting her and keeping a hold of all of Gamindustri's history."

"I suppose that does make sense." Vert remarked, IF turning up an eyebrow at the blonde goddess' comment.

"Wait, so Lady Vert, you didn't even remember how you were born? I mean, Neptune lost her memory, but none of the others did, not that I know of." The agent questioned, a small frown entering Vert's face as she nodded.

"Why yes. It may seem to be a rather depressing thought, but my first memories are of being in battle with the others." The goddess of Leanbox declared, her fingers linked as they were held down low.

"Come to think of it, I think I do have memories of a mother who raised us." Noire recalled, a hand to the bridge of her nose as her eyes were screwed shut. Egi wasn't too sure how to react when the light grimace passed along Histoire unnoticed by any other, but it certainly wasn't good as he laid his head back against the pill-

"Ah, so you do recall Arfoire then?"

"…WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"

"Agh, my back!" the doctor groaned as he involuntarily moved upwards in surprise, the extent of his injuries now fully paying him back as much as they could muster, the others far too surprised by the revelation to even give the poor boy a second glance.

"Wait, what on earth are you talking about Histy?" Neptune gasped, hands itching to shake the little girl up. "I know you're new to having an actual normal-text speaking part, but you can't go around abusing that for such silly jokes!"

"Wait, so Arfoire's our mother and the former goddess!?" Noire screamed just as loud, hugging herself with all of her might, perhaps if she squeezed hard enough, the foul DNA within her body might just up and leave.

"Wow, the reactions to that news are quite harsh, but you mustn't worry." Histoire placated, holding her hands out as much as possible. "Arfoire raised you, but you were all born to a different goddess."

"Well isn't that a relief. But why did Arfoire raise us then?" Neptune further questioned with a sigh. The thought of that weird old hag taking care of them at their most vulnerable and weak was more than enough to make the Planeptune goddess contemplate throwing up, but only when they were back at Planeptune; it was rude to throw up in someone else's home after all.

"It goes back to the lore about the goddess and the quartet actually." Histoire stated with a smile. "The story of a legendary quartet that defeated an evil goddess, who then went on to repent and create four more goddesses before disappearing actually is missing a person – Arfoire back when she was a human. With her power of copying at their disposal, the four were able to defeat the goddess, but at the cost of their own lives. With that, Arfoire and I were left to raise the newly born goddesses."

"The idea of Arfoire fighting alongside a legendary quartet of heroes personally troubles me, but I suppose the power she has would be incredibly useful going up against a goddess. She's already proven herself against them after all in this case." Egi sighed, falling deeper into the bed that had been made for him in the main area.

"But it was that power which ended up corrupting her, sitting within her body." Histoire continued, the fond smile of the past now replaced by a grim smile unsuitable for the small fairy. "Her body and soul were now tainted by a power she could never hope to control and thus she fell, only seeking more power in order to rule over all. We were lucky that, as a former human, she didn't hold the necessary power to defeat you all even with the goddess' power."

"That makes sense considering how weak she was originally, but now that she holds our powers, that's a completely different story…" Blanc sighed, Histoire nodding weakly.

"ironically, that power has only strengthened her ability to copy, hence why she plotted to weaken you in battle to take your power." Histoire explained, Egi jumping up without the risk of injuring his back.

"Well if we can complete this special gashat, then we don't have to risk her being able to copy anything again. We're going to delete that power once and for all!"

* * *

 **And that's the end of that, let's pause it for now! So, what do you think? Maybe it's not exactly an anniversary celebration, but we're going to get to the giant suit eventually, don't worry! I just love the fact that it was so big, they needed to put the person on stilts for it to work. they didn't even give him fully functional gloves unless he needed it; they were just made into fists that could fit the keyslasher.**

 _Super hero time! Thank you and see you next time!_


	51. 51 - I'm a copy fighter!

**I don't think this can wait really - I have some good news. Not for this chapter, but for the next. You can definitely expect something special in that one, that's for certain, but for now, we need to go speak with a couple friends, right? We have a gashat to test out as well, so let's get to that as fast as we can! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, how many heroes have you got in your team? With at least six and extras, we're around the third most kamen riders in a single series!_

 _Naruto: Doesn't exactly match up to my over two hundred and thirty different sentai members though, does it?_

 _Ex-aid: well, you know what they say: Quality over quantity of course!_

 _Naruto: I seriously object to that claim! Well, I don't really need to when I have both!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"The method to defeating Momus should be simple. As long as you can make people believe that Momus isn't real, than the lack of fear by the people will weaken it. That will make utilising the new power Toei and her friends have developed much easier." Histoire instructed, Egi giving a small nod. If their main base was produced upon the fears of the people, then a lack of fear wouldn't give the hellish creature enough power to leech off of.

"So you've all just got to go around and tell people that the idea of Momus is a whole load of bull? Seems too fucking easy." Scoffed Fuyuhiko from where he slouched upon a table at the side of the room, Chiaki and Kazuki taking their places in front of the furniture.

"They've also had their messengers about for a while, haven't they?" 5pb added quietly. "And if Arfoire ever shows them Momus, then they can't possibly believe it doesn't exist…"

"Well anything's worth a try! After all, we need to fill in three thousand words and we can't do that sort of thing just sitting around here!" Neptune declared, leaping to her feet before the sound of a ringing bell had Egi approaching the door hesitantly, a gentle finger upon the buzzer allowing the person upon the other side to speak.

"Lord Game Heart, a girl stopped by to leave a message for you. It specifically states that apparently, Lady Purple Heart has returned." The staff member upon the other end explained, Egi giving a quiet hum in response before his finger fell limp, turning to the others waiting in anticipation.

"Well then, it appears we have a slight issue regarding identity crisis'." The doctor mused aloud. "There's apparently been someone who's saying that Lady Purple Heart has returned."

"I've just gotten news of the same thing from Lastation." Noire gasped, Blanc's soured face telling the same news as Vert looked to her phone in a slight bit of worry. "How can that be though? There's no one out there who would be stupid enough to try and copy a… oh no…"

"So it is exactly as I expected; Arfoire has been sending out fakes to try and take over the Basilicoms. It worries me why she would only choose to do it now though…" Histoire muttered, floating back and forth in absent thought.

"Could it not be possible that they're doing it to try and remove our shares with their conduct?" Blanc suggested, but a shake of the head had the brunette turn to Vert, the phone in her hand snapping closed.

"While it is possible, it's not exactly needed for Arfoire to move shares around when she's already proven herself stronger." The blonde haired goddess reminded, a small tut escaping Blanc.

"I suppose this would be a good time for me to also fulfil the promise I made to you Neptune." Histoire declared, said goddess appearing confused beyond anything else before her fist met her palm, a twinkle appearing in her eye to Compa's giggles.

"Oh yeah, there was a promise we made about me getting back my memories, wasn't there!?" the purple haired girl exclaimed before barely a second later, she was back to sitting lazily in her place, without a single care in the world. "I don't need them. I'm going to have to say no to the promise."

"But why Nep-Nep? Histy could get your memory back to you no problem." Compa asked in confusion, IF nodding beside her.

"Besides, wasn't it also the reason we went all around the place? To try and get back your memories?" the blue coated agent agreed, but the girl still remained non-surplussed, swinging her legs like nothing more than a little child ready to play.

"But the moment I get them back, there's a good chance I'll remember why I hated you all. I don't want that sort of thing dancing about in my brain right now." The Planeptune leader explained with a grin. "There's no telling what's going to happen to my personality if I get my memories back now and there's no way the author's going to want to start writing me completely differently!"

"…Apart from that last part, that does make perfect sense." Egi conceded. After all, when people got a considerably different life due to losing their memories, that didn't mean they wanted to return to what they had before.

"I understand. If those are your true feelings, then I have no right to take them away from you." Histoire answered with a smile. This Neptune wasn't something the fairy was quick to wish to be rid of and there was no doubt in her mind that she was of the same mind as everyone else.

"So there's meant to be a weapon enshrined in each land that was meant to be a complete nemesis to the original goddess…" Egi repeated, stretching his body. Save for the small time spent moving to the speaker, there was little movement to be had while the medicine settled in, but with the bruises mended, there was nothing to stop the rider.

"Yes. If you wish to know the locations of these weapons, then I will require three days in order to search." Histoire concurred, an incredulous look coming her way as the black hared man merely blinked.

"Wait, three days? Is there really no way to get this all done even a little faster?" If despaired, the little blonde shaking her head.

"The records I may access are vast and it will take considerable time to index and search through every possible result. We are fortunate that we have several different key words with which to shorten the results." Histoire explained with a pout. It wasn't as if she was being lazy after all; she had a very long time of doing nothing to sate her lazy side, the non-existent lady side to be exact!

"Isn't there a chance that the fakes Arfoire has produced could be seeking the weapons as well, to remove any sort of challenge? Maybe we could follow them." Compa suggested, the nurse in training passing the idea with a tilt of the head.

"Well if we were to do that, then we would need to split into separate teams. After all, just a single party like this would make the time needed to get to each landmass far longer than we can consider acceptable." Emphasised Vert with a clap of gloved hands. "I'm sure that the goddesses can go alone to each of their landmasses; it would simply be a case of devising where Egi, 5pb, Compa and IF are to go."

"But if there's four of us, we can just split up among the nations. I think Egi should stay with Neptune seeing as she's the only one who hasn't had their power stolen, making her the bigger target, and us three can go with one of you." IF suggested, her head immediately entering the warm embrace of a starry eyed Vert.

"There shouldn't be any problem with having Iffy come with me then! We should be off immediately!" Vert declared, her iron grip upon the girl unrelenting as the guild agent was drawn spluttering outside of the door, a small sweatdrop falling down Egi's face.

"Hey Compa. Who are you going to go with then?" the doctor said as a cough helped him recover, the nurse peering deeply before she trotted over to Noire with a smile, said black goddess giving a shrug as the two walked off, leaving 5pb with Blanc.

"Well then, we should be going too. I'll see you around then, Neptune." Blanc bid farewell as the songstress followed after, Egi giving a sigh of content as he cracked his neck. Time to get back into battle.

"If you're going to go fight like the others, then you should probably take the gashat as well! It's pretty much complete." Kazuki rapidly yelled before the final two CPUs could make their exit, the grey box flying into the doctor's waiting hands. It was far bigger than any other gashat, barely any space between the thick white guard and the grey box that gave way to a black cartridge to fit his fingers in like the others in his collection. "Sorry about the size, but we needed as much space for data that we could get."

"It's fine. Come on then Neptune; let's go beat on someone who wants to be you!" Egi yelled, the yellow gashat spinning in his hand ready to be shoved into his driver.

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

* * *

Within the forests of Planeptune, Egi gave a small sigh as he felt the revs and tugs of Neptune upon his handles; the bike gamer had immediately decided to keep control of the… controls when the only other choice available was Nep's insane driving. It wasn't long though before they found themselves reaching the designated location, the burning fires of lava blazing beneath them as the cave opened up, the journey changed to foot. It wouldn't do to end up driving off the edge of a ledge.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

"So do you have any ideas what sort of weapon we're meant to be looking for then?" Egi enquired as he stepped carefully. Perhaps it would be better to release the transformation completely, but it still would be nice to have the extra protection. "I mean, I don't remember Histoire explaining at all."

"She didn't! Did you really expect me, the amnesiac, to know though? Come on old man, don't let your memories fade as well!" Now that was a blast from the start. She was going back to calling him old man huh? But before Egi could even think about retaliating, the level 1 rider jumped back out of the way of the black blur that zoomed past, them, coming to land easily before them. "Wait, is that what I look like? Hey, I look pretty cool!"

"Stop admiring your evil self Neptune!" there was not a difference to be found between the copy and Neptune's true HDD form, save for the dark glint in the pink eyes that stared lifelessly towards them. Throwing aside the tires given as a weapon to Lazer, it was an easy task to pull out the hefty large gashat gifted to him, a clock of the button being all he needed before the rider replaced the gashat in the driver, flicking open the front.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

…

"Why isn't there anything happening?" Egi wondered aloud as the room remained frozen in silence. "Maybe it's because I didn't say, 'Henshin!'?"

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

And yet there was no change as the man let out an irritated grunt as he furiously flipped shut the front of the gamer driver, a second throw and even a third doing little to change the effect.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **GACHAAB!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"DIE." While Egi was struggling with his driver, it didn't take long for the copy to launch into action, her blade wickedly sharp as it swung towards the exposed doctor, only to be blocked by a similar steel. A small gasp of confusion escaped both Egi and Neptune, but that confusion soon turned into relief at the sight of red hair that growled behind the sword before it shoved away the fake, the adventurer left panting slightly.

"Falcom! You've come back!" Neptune declared, rushing over to grab the girl in a tight hug. "I didn't think you were going to appear again, but you can never underestimate an adventurer's desire to explore!

"Well, it looked like the two of you needed a little help so I thought I would pop by." Falcom answered with a small smile as she gave a spin of the sword. Egi still found himself messing about with his driver. Kazuki had said that the gashat would be functional, so why wasn't it working? It had to work! It needed to work so that they could finally bring peace to Gamindustri! "It's kind of hard to try and beat up somebody that looks like Neptune though…"

"Nah, there's no way that thing could ever look as amazing as I do! Feel free to just punch its face in or something!" Neptune dismissed, pulling out her blade; there was no need to even transform for this fight with all of their powers together, regardless of Neptune's surprising ability to completely contradict statements she made just seconds prior.

"Argh! For goodness sake!" Egi roared, turning to the fake Purple heart with a hiss of rage, one hand pulling out the seemingly useless cartridge while the second moved to grab the God of Gamindustri gashat with a furious press of the button. "I'm just going to use this, it's easier! God Dai henshin!

 _ **GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! GENERATION X!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **LET'S HEART! MECCHA HEART! MUUCHA HEART! WHAT'S YOUR ART!?**_

 _ **I'M A GODDESS RIDER…**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE-LASTATION! LEANBOX-LOWEE! (GENERATION!) ORE GA… GOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! X!**_

"Let's clear this with god mode!" and the fight was on, a fist colliding straight into the stomach of the pretend goddess as Egi struck forth, a small lean forward allowing Falcom the right trajectory to launch into the sky, slicing downward as with a cry, Neptune dashing over with as much speed as she could muster to cut straight across the chest. The fake copy tried to leap forward futilely with its blade, but when a single hand was able to stop it, there was little to be said for the power of such an attack.

"I didn't even need the new gashat for this! I guess without Neptune's power first hand, it's less of a recreation." Egi mused as he batted away the attack, a little idea coming to his head as a green gashat found its way to the Kimewaza slot holder.

 _ **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

"Huh? What's Egi doing?" Falcom muttered as she paused in her sword slash, Neptune's sword luckily catching the incoming blade before it could properly attach, the purple haired girl merely letting loose with a laugh.

"Oh, I see. So you're just going to rub it in?" Neptune asked as well, no response coming as the man sped towards the fake image, the short girls able to jump out of the way of the green and pink bike as it hurtled forward with Egi letting loose a whoop as he rode, smashing straight through the copy with the front wheel as a skid had him turned ready to rush again.

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

"Get ready to finish this!" Egi called out as he jumped into the air, the burning strikes of Falcom leading into the sharp pierces of Neptune's blade, all ready to shove the copy into the charged wheel upon the front of the bike, tricks previously thought impossible to complete barely an issue to the rider as he did far more degrees within a single flip to measure. There was little chance of the data copy surviving the resultant explosion, Egi and his bike bursting forth from the flames without issue.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"So the gashat they made for you isn't working?" Neptune questioned as the doctor approached, the hefty gashat sitting useless in his hand, a small groan of disappointment escaping the doctor.

"Yep. I thought that they said it was complete, but it wouldn't even activate in the first place." Egi complaint, shoving the thing into his driver and pulling open the screen once more. "There isn't even a game screen when you push the button. I don't know what's wrong, but it doesn't even feel all that complete right now.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

"Well at least we managed to defeat the copy of Neptune." Falcom interjected, Egi's nod coming silent. "I may not know much about this whole gashat stuff, but maybe if you leave it a bit, then you can try again later! We should probably go and help the other person in here though, I think I saw them come in here before and never come out!"

"Wait, there are others in here!?" they hadn't received news of any quests that would've drawn people to the area, but considering that they really couldn't easily go and make sure that there haven't been people who might've simply held back on their previously accepted quests, there was always going to be a chance of stray fighters testing their mettle in the harsh environment. "We need to go immediately! If there's a chance of them having come into an encounter with the fake, then who knows if they would be able to take care of themselves!"

* * *

As soon as they had passed into a deeper section of the cave though, an absent sigh entered through the sound of bubbling lava, a hand messing about with the dal before it.

 _ **PER-**_

 _ **KNO-**_

 _ **PER-**_

 _ **KNO-**_

"Things are going just as expected… maybe they need a little bit of a twist to get things interesting again." Pallad sighed as he leapt down from his little hidden perch, reaching a hand to his stomach; it wasn't often that he actually got to sit down with the thing on, but he had to be ready in case they found themselves in a situation where he needed to partake. "They're trying to go for Maximum Mighty X… but it's not the same. I wonder if he'll activate it in a similar way though."

He saw it. The way that Egi limped ever so slightly as he marched. There was little chance that the girls at his side caught it, but there was no hiding the little whispers of black and white that came off of his body. They were a telling sign, but if there was nothing to push Egi to using their power, then it wouldn't come about.

"But if it's a little threat they need, then I'm sure I can muster up something good." Pallad declared with a chuckle. "Ah, my heart's dancing!"

* * *

 **Game pause! Of course he's waiting in the shadows for his time to shine! There's also someone else who will get a little revelation coming their way as well, someone you might have just passed over as a little side story... their job isn't done yet, and it's all adding up to make the coming story just a little bit more interesting,right? Please look forward to that!**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	52. 52 - I'm a revolution!

**Well I'm glad to say people that I finally made it. Maybe it's not actually as good as I thought it was, but things kept getting in the way of its introduction until it could only be shown off at this point. Regardless, it's here and now we can enter the next level of power. Naturally, there's also someone else who's waiting for another power up coming their way... Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, shoot down the stars as you fight your way to the top!_

 _Naruto: And you should show them why it's wrong to challenge the force of Gamindustri!_

 _Ex-aid: This power is going to go crazy, so let's clear this without continues!_

 _Naruto: Go on and make a show of it Egi!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Show time!_

* * *

"Well, this is certainly beyond what I was expecting…" MAGES. muttered as she pulled down upon the brim of her hat, the several Purple Heart clones stood before her all brandishing their swords with robotic accuracy. Her breaths came heavy, several spells already taking up a large amount of her power; whether the remainder would be able to handle the coming battle was a question soon to be tested. Fortunately for the blue haired mad magician, Egi bolted into the room with Falcom and Neptune in close tow, a small sigh of relief escaping the battered blue haired girl as her weapon lowered, if by just a little bit.

"Wow, it's a me farm! One, two, three… me, me, me!" Neptune gasped as she brought out her own blade, the redheaded adventurer pulling her own sword with a little bit of trembling to her limbs. Knowing that Neptune was a goddess was all good in its own way, but knowing she would have to be facing several of them at once? That wasn't exactly favourable stakes.

"Well, at least you're alright MAGES.. These things didn't do too much damage to you, did they?" Egi asked in concern as a small grimace grew upon the magician's lips, a small tug at the hem of her skirt having her in much better fighting form.

"I am in a favourable state for now, but seeing our numerous opponents doesn't exactly inspire confidence in our success…" the girl stated as her staff rose in defence, several words already upon her lips. She could give it her all for a large range spell, but that would also prove dangerous with the likelihood of attacking her friends as well, and the time that would be needed casting several spells in close tandem would make defending herself more of a difficult manner, especially with how agile Neptune had proven herself to be in the past.

"Well just leave this to me! I'll show you my eight blades, one sword style!" Falcom declared as she stepped forward, not a single one of the goddess copies missing the movement as their weapons were instantly trained upon her body. It didn't take long for Egi to bring out his own hammer too, the doctor moving forward with a flourish of his hand.

"Well, let's clear this with no continues!" and with that battle cry, all of them shot forward to strike at the CPU clones. If they had all stood individually, perhaps there would've been far less challenge to the battle, the entire thing over and done with to no issue; they had already proven themselves against a single one before and it stood to reason that there wouldn't be too great a difference when compared to the other ones, right?

But numbers proved themselves to be far greater a challenge than the party could've expected. Their group proved to mean little when each person needed to deal with several different versions of Neptune after all, even the real deal struggling against the endless purple assault. Her blade flashed backwards and forwards, an unrelenting movement of steel through the air, but faced with two blades to stop the attack and several more to push on at any weak point she dared demonstrate was bound to whittle away at her hit points.

It was a similar situation with Egi, his hammer smacking away one of the fake females only to receive the swords of two more in return. With his coat getting more torn by thr second as the endless weapons slashed straight through the material, his desperate jumps having him leave only that of his coat to take the strike, it could only be so long before he joined a pained MAGES. and Falcom within the larger crowd through no fault of his own, a particularly harsh smash having him fly backwards into MAGES. vulnerable body.

"It appears that there's little we can do like this…" the mad magician bemoaned as she used the wood of her staff to raise herself to her feet once more, a clear glint of defiance to her blue orbs as the copies came forth. "No matter how many of these copies we take don successfully, it is as if several are taking their place. With such an enemy before us, we can only survive through endurance."

Egi was quick to throw his hands out, depositing the bruised Neptune to her feet before he could speak, though the same couldn't be said for Falcom as she was rolled to their position, a cute little cry escaping the adventurer. The small wisps of pixels upon the floor were a clear sign that they had been able to defeat a few of those who would stand in their way, but the numbers still proved far too great in comparison to their own measly team. They could only raise their weapons in a feeble attempt to block the incoming strike, but when several goddesses sent a torrent of purple energy towards them, there was only one way it could end.

"This is way too broken! Why can our enemies regenerate now!?" Neptune moaned, her legs collapsing under their efforts to try and rise, Ego only just managing to do as well as the others. They seemed to have a particular vendetta against him, an attack which narrowly missed Falcom launching past her to strike just beneath the heart of the rider, his body sent tumbling away from the others as they were forced to defend, unable to assist their own friend.

If there had been a chance for him to see his own health, there was no denying that it would already be reaching the lower numbers, but there was no time to check as the copies of Purple Heart slammed him down, their strikes unending as their sword was raised once more. He wasn't like the other people in this world, when he was hurt, he would bleed, the red liquid coming out of his lip as he stood shakily to his feet. There was no chance as he was of getting back, the odds too damaging when the enemies they killed were easily replaced.

"This is just like when I first started fighting alongside the others, weaker than anyone could've expected yet far greater than I could ever know…" Egi chuckled morbidly, the enemies frozen at the sound of his words. "I was even nearly killed by some poison in Leanbox, but I've been through so much since then. I've found new friends to fight alongside, I've been to new places and most importantly, I've reconfirmed my will to fight over a hundred times!"

At the reckless declaration, all battle paused, even his allies' blades and magic halted in their path as they turned to the heaving doctor, his body dirtied and torn, but he still stood strong. A hand moved to clutch at his heart, a small tear entering his eye at the pain but a blink had it shoved away, his resolve still strong.

"I thought this gashat in my driver would give the power I need, but it's still missing something! Back when I gained the power I had, the power of the God of Gamindustri, I was brought back by the power of two CPUs, but there are still two more I have forged bonds with!" Egi exclaimed, a small huff of realisation coming to MAGES., both Neptune and Falcom turning to the mad magician in questioning.

"If what he says is true, then he has gained his power from two of the goddesses. However, if he could do the same with the other two, then I suppose it would not be too strange an accusation to say he could quite literally double his firepower." MAGES. explained without need for a prompt, her staff pointing towards where the doctor clutched his shirt tighter, a gaze sent towards the box like gashat resting within his driver as e turned his head to the sky, a fierce yell released from his lips.

"BLANC! NOIRE! IF YOU CAN HEAR MY WORDS THEN PLEASE, LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

* * *

As Blanc looked up from the beaten body of her doppelgänger, her hammer disappearing with a flash as it returned to the safe confines of her inventory, she could only give a little sound of confusion as 5pb paused in her mad strumming, the lightning clouds building above dissipating as the songstress turned to the white goddess.

"Lady Blanc, is there an issue?" 5pb questioned, tilting her head as a smile came upon the brunette's face, her shake of the head doing little to calm the idol as she stepped forward, Blanc placing a single hand in the air as a stern look came to her visage.

"Didn't you hear that? The call to help… if it means giving my power to someone who will actually use it for a proper reason rather than ending the world as we know it, then you damn well know I'm going to do it!" the goddess exclaimed to the air, the idol stepping backwards when the white aura began to glow around the CPU of Lowee. Without another world, the energy launched into the air, a pillar of hope as it shone through the sky without obstruction. It may have brought a little drain to the girl's body, but it would be worth it when she could see the results of her power being used for good.

Noire had let her sword slip out of the quickly disappearing body of her fake as she heard the resonating cry from the distance, Compa letting her needle fall to the ground with a grin. It had been little effort to remove the false Black Heart from her position, falling easily to the might of the true Lastation CPU and the nurse in training.

"Noire, what is that?" Compa asked as she looked around, the source of the desire completely invisible, but that didn't stop the smirk that appeared upon Noire's face as she raised but a single delicate hand to the air, an immediate surge of black aura gathering around the appendage to Compa's sound of awe before it launched into a black beam flying towards an unseen target.

"I can hear it, someone who needs my help! Well use this and see what you can do and be thankful!" Noire jovially screamed as she forced more power to the beam, no time wasted with the thought of someone misusing her power or even wondering how someone would be able to send a message of help that far. There was someone who would be able to fight on with her power and thus she would respond; a CPU was meant to help those in need after all.

* * *

The roof of the cave they were in did little to stop the gently fusing beams of white and black, the energy flowing through metal supports without issue before slamming down onto Egi's body, a new vitality entering his body as his stance grew stronger, his bruises fading away as if a healing spell had been placed upon his very being. Neptune and the other girls could only watch in surprise as a similar energy began to flow from her body as well, a green version of it joining in no time at all to coalesce upon the doctor's body, his arms crossed upon his chest as a growl built in the rider's voice.

"If you think that we will be so easily defeated now when your giant faker of a god was unable to do so, then you have another thing coming!" Egi roared as his arms flared out, the power all flowing into the large gashat within his driver, the very being of the game morphing before their very eyes as the fake Purple Hearts all moved away to avoid the great burst of pure power that would've no doubt eviscerated them.

The gashat changed from its boring grey to take on a golden hue on the majority of the body, the small silver top section popping upward to reveal the navy helmet of the Gamindustri gamer within the gashat as the face image began to change, the blank label now given the image of a chibi version of Ex-aid battling alongside similarly chibi goddesses, the title emblazoned in flame as the logo. Flipping the object so the blue lined black cartridge area pointed upward, a smirk came to the doctor's face as he pressed down hard upon the golden button, his promise open to the world.

"If you think you're just facing the God of Gamindustri, then I'm glad to tell you that you're gravely mistaken! There's not just me fighting right now, but a-!"

 _ **FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! REVOLUTION NEXT!**_

And as the game screen burst to life behind him, several different energy items threw themselves around the mechanised cave as the Purple Heart clones scattered to avoid the debris, Egi's arms crossed as he held the gashat out, ready to push it into his driver.

"You better get ready for this! Max gattai-henshin!"

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GATCHAA! GOD MAX!**_

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

As the hologram showing a strange bulky body moved out before him, a hand reached forward to strike the revolving portraits, hitting the face image of the Gamindustri gamer for the picture to settle into the head of the hologram as it fell back on his body. Now clad in his God of Gamindustri armour, he could only look to the air as several orbs of power hovered above him, their rapid rotations soon leaving only a great robotic version of his goggles, silver spikes upon the top shining as it lowered. With a press of the button upon the top, the head of the gashat was hidden once more, the headless body changing colours upon the gamer driver's screen suddenly gaining a blue head upon it.

As soon as it reached an acceptable level, Neptune let out a cry of amusement as Egi leapt into the quickly opening robot, silver arms leading to the gold clad gauntlets, fingers of navy flexing as they were raised. Silver legs were next to come, thick shin and thigh protection of gold appearing upon them as the large heavy boots of night colour sent small tremors through the ground. With the silver spikes upon the top opening up, Egi's helmeted head was able to poke out, the eyes upon the front of the frankly ridiculous armour blinking away to leave just a single white power symbol upon the front.

 _ **WE-ARE-THE! FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! NE~XT!**_

"This is a power unknown to any until now…! Kamen Rider Ex-aid Force gamer – level God max!" Egi declared, his right fist held out for the Gashacon Slicer to fall into. With a single swipe of the blade, several of the copies were eliminated in a single strike, what would normally be incredibly difficult to wield with such a bulky body proving nothing when the limbs could easily stretch to cut away at any of the clones that threatened to come too close to the girls. As they regained their footing, it wasn't long before the numbers had dwindled greatly, a clear view of the one creating the extra copies now found as their resolves steeled.

"Egi, looks like you've done a little body building there!" Neptune cheered, Falcom letting a small drop of sweat fall down the front of her face as a finger hesitantly scratched her cheek.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't phrase it like that, but I can feel the power that mech suit has from here! With this, there's no way we could possibly lose!" the adventurer concurred, her own sword raised valiantly into the sky as she narrowed onto her target. "Now, let's see what it can do!"

"Understood. I shall join you with this final fight naturally." MAGES. added, her own hands glowing with a mystical power. "Let's end this farce once and for all."

"Right! I'm going to change our fate with my own hands!" Egi exclaimed, te phrase a new cry to launch into battle.

 _ **B-B-BAKIII!**_

The swords easily bounced off of Egi's new armour no matter the number that attacked him, more and more of the copies falling to his bullets until there were but a few remaining. The one who had been producing the copies from their own body showed no reaction to the serious depletion of their forces, merely acting upon the soul order it had been given, even as Egi placed his gashat into the weapon in his hands.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **FORCE OF –GAMINDUSTRI! CRITICAL FINISH!**_

The resultant glowing blast actually did little to the producer Neptune in all realities, barely a blink given before it tried to return to the task it had been given. Key word being tried, for no matter what it attempted, there was to be no more fakes produced, a small chuckle escaping Egi as he threw away the weapon, letting it dissolve back into his inventory without a second thought.

"And with that out of the way, there's nothing stopping us now!" at the Doctor rider's bark, MAGES. rapidly let the flames loose upon two of the Neptunes, barely second wasted before a quick slice from Falcom's blade had them disappearing without another word. The true Neptune's cry was heard throughout the cave as four fell to her spinning strike, the girl unable to stop her rotations before landing on her butt, a small moan escaping her.

"I swear someone else did that before!" the girl groaned as she rubbed the sore area, the small vibrations given by Egi's movements doing nothing to help, but she didn't let that stop her from cheering as Egi closed the driver's lever and pulled it open once more, how such a mighty armour could fly so high into the air being a mystery to be solved another day as his mechanical foot was covered with navy energy, the power symbol upon the chest plate blinking away as it was replaced by the words 'Ready?'

'Go!'

 _ **FORCE OF – REVOLUTION CRITICAL SURGE!**_

* * *

 **And game pause! Lovely, isn't it? I suppose that little error of God of Gamindustri only using two different goddesses to power it must've gone under some of your notices, so now there's a lovely little resolution for that. Still, there's more to come naturally... So please look forward to that when it comes to it!**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	53. 53 - I'm a gathered party!

**Greetings people! Yes, we're still going on because it's time for a reunion. It's only when looking to the videos I've been using to make sure I'm doing things right when I realise how close to actually finishing we've come. That's a little bit sad, that my first story is finally reaching it's end... but of course, we've managed to achieve so much with this anyway, so it's all good, right? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Naruto, sail off to new adventures and become the greatest pirate!_

 _Naruto: We don't need any exam to measure your worth - you've already passed with glowing stars!_

 _Ex-aid: The force of Gamindustri will never stop! You can't stop the revolution!_

 _Naruto: Well, we're more than a revolution, we're an army of justice!_

 _E-a + N: Game start! Showtime!_

* * *

"That is some power… and with that, we've managed to keep this place safe too!" Neptune gasped, her sword spinning in triumph before a thrust had it placed into the ground, disappearing in a few bursts of light. Egi had to admit, the large gold and silver armour was somewhat strange to move about in, such heavy protection that should usually restrict movement being just as receptive to his actions as any other tighter armour could do. "So we should go and find this super awesome weapon, right?"

"A weapon? I had no idea that a weapon had been stored within here that would be of interest to a goddess… but if it so, then I am certain that Falcom and I can assist you." MAGES. declared as the redheaded adventurer gave a firm nod, her sword returned to its resting place though still ready to be drawn at any moment. Seeing as there was truly no telling how many copies had been produced during that strange… mother clone's production life, the doctor chose to remain within his suit, ready to beat down upon any who would dare obstruct them with his new power. Toei would be so pleased when she heard of what had resulted from her and that Kazuki kid's hard work.

As they walked deeper into the strange abandoned facility however, there was no sight of any sort of weapon being hidden within the technological depths. No matter the corner they peered around or the corridor that led to more dead ends, there appeared to be no clue of what they were searching for, the group convening within the first hall with more than a little frustration to their speech.

"So none of us were able to find anything despite us all scanning the area separately…" Egi mused, turning his vision as far as he could. There had been a small issue when it came to delicate things, even the act of simply turning his head a certain amount of degrees being somewhat obscured, but when there was nothing to find in the first place, it was of little consequence. "That doesn't seem right. There was definitely signs saying that we would find the weapon at least around here…"

"But what clues do you have other than that? Surely you must have a rumour or some sort of knowledge that could lead you to the appropriate location." MAGES. insisted, a hand moving to her chin. "I'm sure with the combined efforts of two CPUS, finding where a weapon is located could be a simple job."

It was then when a small beeping filled the silence, Egi lifting up the heavy palm of his hand until the small hologram projected from it could reach his face. When Toei had been toiling away, instructing her little worker on what to do, she certainly had left no stone unturned in its creation.

"What was it that you wanted? Have you found any sign of where Planeptune's weapon could be located?" Egi enquired, the voice that came through from the other side being just a little bit irritated.

" _Well, from what I've heard, it's in a rather easily managed location. In fact, it only took a single enquiry before I found out the appropriate location."_ Toei growled out, her arms folded as her face turned away from what was undoubtedly the camera recording her visage. _"I don't know how that little Histoire fairy could miss it, but it's apparently enshrined just above the Planeptune Basilicom. It seems like the copies of Neptune must've also gotten a small bit of her airheadedness."_

"Should I… just pretend that I didn't hear that or something?" Neptune chuckled out with a small sweatdrop, Egi giving a small nod before closing down the communications. The golden gashat was quickly in his hands, the closed lever meaning that entire armour was removed in little more than a second, a small press of a silver button upon the side of the game cartridge having the head pop back out.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

And before they knew it, the bustling streets of Planeptune's main capital surrounded them, the sudden appearance of four strange people going completely unnoticed by the civilians on their daily lives. Regardless, it meant it was an easy task for them to march over to the basilicom, a small moment spent in awe of the doctor making it simple for him to get a glimpse of the legendary weapon held above the basilicom.

"The trinity sword, a blade held over hundreds of years. I will admit, it makes sense that it's rusted seeing how long it's been held." Falcom quoted, looking upon the blade with a small frown. There was no way it could be considered usable as an actual weapon, even being anything more than a simple museum display seemingly out of the question. The browned blade practically flaked in the Basilicom worker's hand, several dents marring the cutting edge so much that he showed no reservation in cupping his fingers around the edge.

"Still, it is still a crucial piece of what we wish to do. I must ask respectfully if it would be possible to borrow this sword?" Egi questioned, the Basilciom worker nearly flinching as his thoughts beagn to tug him two ways. On one hand, there was a powerful figure asking for what was essentially just a display piece, but it was still a crucial piece of Planeptune history; to so callously give it away would be an act considered most foolish.

"Unfortunately, I have to inform you that such a thing is currently impossible. You see, if we were to give it away, we would first need to have the permission of our lady." The worker informed respectfully, coupled with an apologetic bow as the man returned the weapon to its stand with the utmost reverence. As a worker in the basilicom, he could only treat enshrined relics with the greatest of care.

"I see. Well, it is fortunate enough that we have the CPU in close contact. Neptune, would you do me the honours of contacting the goddess for us?" Egi prompted, the purple haired girl following his look to where a small enclosed room was laying waiting for her. It didn't take any more for the girl to catch on, a small wink going before she dashed off to the cupboard, closing the door tight with a slam. If the man had caught sight of the light that seemed to leak from the bottom, he didn't react until with surprising grace, Purple Heart emerged from what amounted to a storage room, her eyes stern as she moved towards the shocked worker.

"I received the message from Neptune. Is it true that you request my permission to pass the weapon known as the trinity sword to Egi Yuuno?" the purple haired CPU stated, her stance light though still ready to take on any challenge that was placed her way. The man didn't give any answer other than a quick nod, the goddess' insisting gesture having him pass the weapon to Egi without complaint. "I thank you for your cooperation. Unfortunately, I am still recovering from my previous work, so I must return to my resting place. Should anything of major issue come up however, please, inform Egi or any other in Genmeer immediately; I shall respond as soon as I can."

"U-understood!"

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

Whatever the Basilicom worker had been expecting that day, it had certainly not been the CPU of Genmeer approaching him and asking for a look at a weapon a great many had forgotten about. Sure, it was already well known that him and Lady Purple Heart had been in apparent contact according to his own words, but to see the goddess returned to Planeptune, even if it was a small while before she had to return to where she was resting for recuperation… now that was a blessing that he had not been expecting. When he brought the new of their goddess to the others, they wouldn't believe what he would have to say!

* * *

Egi and Neptune's return to the basilicom after a happy goodbye to both Falcom and MAGES. was slightly tempered by how Toei practically jumped from her place. Her look was almost panicked before the oracle settled, her look simply resigned as the other CPUS entered through the door.

"Ah, it's just you guys. I don't like it when people suddenly appear out of nowhere!" the red scarfed girl cried, a small cough having her returned to her more serious persona. "However, it seems that Kazuki Chiaki and Fuyuhiko have all returned to wherever they came from. I guess they just won't get to see what their hard work resulted in."

"But now that we have everyone gathered her together, it is a perfect time to inspect the legendary weapons gathered by you all. Could we please have a look at them?" Histoire directed, Noire triumphantly stepping forward with her hand reaching to where her inventory sat.

"This is Lastation's legendary weapon." Noire explained as she pulled out what appeared to be a great blade of polished shine, the length of the sword gleaming with untold potential. To call it a legendary weapon was to almost put down the silver blade, it's edge far sharper than could be comprehended and the grip seemingly flawless in the black haired goddess' hand. Histoire however wasn't exactly the most pleased with what Noire had to show, her confusion easily voiced.

"While it is certainly a brilliant weapon, I had been made to believe that the dual revolver was Lastation's legendary weapon…" the book held blonde remarked, A small shrug escaping the goddess of Lastation.

"Oh, the original dual revolver blew up when I defeated the copy of me. This weapon was created from the pieces by Chian and the others however, so it should be completely fine, if not better than that!" Noire cheerfully commented, still happy regardless of the shock that was displayed upon the fairy's face.

"I have to question the safety of such a thing seeing as it is no longer a revolver, but if you believe it to be so, then I cannot stop you." Histoire sighed, turning upon her spot to where Blanc had already held out the weapon she had brought to the table. The golden hammer looked as if it would be of no assistance in a battle and yet the smashing weapon was, by its very aura, a weapon clearly made for a specific purpose. There was no doubting that this was a weapon of mass destruction, the large hammer head ready to destroy anything that came in its way. "And you Blanc, you were meant to retrieve the trust spear enshrined in Lowee."

"I don't see the issue here myself. The original trust spear was old and lacked the resilience I assume it had before. Thus, with a little bit of work, it was forged into the hammer you see before you." The brunette quietly detailed as she ran a hand along the length of the weapon. She was certainly proud of the creation and there was no reason to deny her that right. "The shaft is where the majority of the spear went, but parts of the rest all made it into the hammer head."

"Vert, please tell me that you too have not brought me something in lieu of your legendary weapon!" but Histoire's somewhat desperate plea would go unheard as a shining spear was held within Vert's delicate hands. It was no ordinary hunting tool, an elaborate script painstakingly carved into the shaft as the end fell into a point that could pierce the heavens. A small smile of satisfaction came as the goddess spun the weapon (carefully considering where they were), the spear showing no sign of weight at all. "And you have made the wisdom bow into a spear…"

"Well, it was a difficult situation at first to think of how a mouldy, unusable bow could be turned back into a proper bow, but I had a little assistance thanks to Phillip and Shotaro." The blonde goddess of Leanbox delighted in informing Histoire, a small tick appearing upon her tiny forehead as she heard what Vert had to say. It wasn't exactly as if she could return the weapons to their original forms and even if it had been possible to do so, changing them back into something unusable would only be counteractive in this situation.

"I suppose we're lucky enough to have been able to get ours back here intact, though it isn't exactly in the best position either." Egi informed, holding out the battered weapon for the other's to see. It was almost as if it was going to fade away in his hands, flakes of rust already staining his skin as he gripped the handle. It didn't take long before even that began to grow, the piece he was holding onto suddenly being the only thing attached as the rest of the blade fell to the ground. The sound of a sword shattering filled what would've been astonished silence; they had seen the broken remains, but to see one literally broken in front of their very eyes… Planeptune was not going to be too happy.

"To have only the trinity sword, only to have that broken as well… there isn't enough time for us to recreate it either." Histoire despaired, the four goddesses looking between one another before Noire chose to step forward.

"But aren't we going to be good enough even with only three of the weapons at hand? With Lastation's technology imbued within it, my sword should suffice for all." the black haired goddess questioned, Egi also flipping up the golden Force of Gamindustri Revolution Next gashat, a proud smirk appearing on the rider's face.

"Besides, we've also got the hacking powers of this lovely little thing working! Arfoire's going to be in for a challenge when we remove the invincibility of her monster and delete all of the powers that she's stolen!" Egi declared ecstatically, the other two armed CPUs giving their own agreements.

"That still leaves Neptune without a power with which to fight Arfoire however. That does make things a little awkward." Blanc conceded, looking to where the purple haired goddess gave a small laugh as she scratched the back of her neck.

"I'm sure I don't need a specially designed weapon from the remains of my landmass' legendary weapon! I can simply call upon my super protag powers and have something come out of the sky!" the hoodie wearing girl exclaimed, Egi pushing a hand through his hair as he held the gashat up to his face. It had already proven itself capable of doing so much already, whether through its own programming or whatever changes his own alteration had made, but could it possibly have a something else that could assist Neptune?

"I think I have an idea. It starts with max gattai henshin!"

 _ **FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! REVOLUTION NEXT!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD MAX!**_

 _ **KYUKYUKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **KYUKYUKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **WE-ARE-THE FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! NE~XT!**_

To see the large armour as it burst to life before them was rather unreal, the suit appearing rather ominously from a digital hole in the sky for the Gamindustri gamer to leap into. Holding up his left hand, the small circle of grey appeared once more from where he had communicated with Toei, said oracle looking in confusion as a small featureless silhouette appeared without movements from the hologram projector.

"Um, Egi, what are you doing? I'm pretty sure when I made that communicator, it only worked for a few close connections." Toei remarked from the side, but she could only guess that there was a smirk upon his face as the doctor held out his hand, something unseen going on beneath the surface.

"I think I have an answer to the problem of Neptune not having her own special armament." The rider responded, a small nod coming as he spoke. He would've paced as well, but considering the size of the suit, there was little room for such a thing. "Because even though she may not have a fancy weapon like the rest of us do, there is one thing we all seem to have attracted even if we haven't noticed it. And they're coming fairly soon… When I first activated this gashat, I made a few alterations by adding in the power of two more goddesses, so that should be enough for me to do this-!"

They weren't ready for his sudden yell, and perhaps that was displayed in the silence that followed, but it would soon be followed by awe as they all stumbled back. Noire losing her composure completely as she backed up to the sofa and fell upon it with no sort of grace whatsoever.

"Calling all who know the name Neptune! We could use a little help here!"

Who did he expect to respond when it had been designed for such a limited range of contacts? They almost would've thought him crazy until they heard the first response.

" _Oh, it's that Egi guy! You calling for my help? Sure! CC2 is on her way!"_

" _Um, I guess I can help if you really want it. I was training with Kuma, but this must be important!"_

" _So it finally reaches the time for the mad magician to rise once more. Understood."_

" _Ready to move out nyu. Broccoli will be there quickly nyu."_

And with a hand moved forward, particles of light danced around the room, figures of pure white formed before the astonished group before they finally coalesced into their friends, though they did stumble upon being summoned. 5pb was quick to run to her sister's aid, a small smile shared between the pair.

"So, we all here to fight?" Cyberconnect questioned, stretching out her arms. "Well, this is definitely going to be one wild ride!"

 **And game pause!... To be honest, that last scene seemed more dramatic in my mind, sorry about that. Still, we're getting into the fun stuff and next chapter, we can finally get a perfect knockout on the baddies, right? There's also a reveal from something I began to set up before, a nice little strange girl coming back for the truth to come to air...**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	54. 54 - I'm a puzzle fighter!

**Hey there people, we're still alive! i'll admit it, I'm in a bit of a slump right now, so I've been trying to re-kindle y interest one story at a time. there was no way I was going to abandon this when it's the longest story in this category after all! We're getting close to the ending so we have to make sure we go roaring, soaring, crashing, dashing like a Bakusou bike! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Select your player! jack the Ripper! Nursery Rhyme! Takumi, they're daughters and legends!_

 _Takumi: You're now a legend rider huh? Kamen rider Ex-aid, you're story will be remembered!_

 _Ex-aid: A deal with the devil, a blood soaked swordsman... you're way scarier than I can deal with!_

 _Takumi: Trust me, sometimes I get scared of myself..._

 _E-a + T: Game start! The story begins!_

* * *

"That's as far as you go Arfoire!"

They had moved as soon as they received news of the attack upon Planeptune, Arfoire apparently ready to rampage upon the people in order to grow the strength of her terrifying beast. The fact that they had no proper knowledge of such until they received a strange note from an anonymous source meant that there was no way for them to respond to the lady's dismissive calls of Purple Heart's death, the crew only knowing such a thing was spoken of by the despairing people ready to fall to tears.

"Oh? I was hoping that you would stay away just a little bit longer Neptune. It's a shame to see that you'll ruin all that I've done!" Arfoire gasped in faux fear, hands flying to her cheeks before a dismissive scoff left her lips. "You're all too late! I've already started to get the fear I needed and soon not even all of the armies combined could do anything to stop my Momus from taking over the world!"

"We won't let you mess around with Gamindustri, and certainly not Planeptune like that!" the purple haired goddess of Planeptune declared, not even a second spent joking around as violet orbs stared deeply into Arfoire with intense hatred. "After all, I've got all my friends with me… and something special to boot!"

"Absolutely. You weren't going to forget about us, were you now?" Noire taunted with a smirk of her own, the sword built from the dual revolver's remains sitting idly in her hand ready to strike. "And I'm sure the rest of us here are also ready to face off against whatever you have to pull out, right guys?"

"So this is Arfoire and Momus…" Falcom muttered, her blade drawn slowly. She had never met such a gargantuan foe in battle, but there was no way they were going to lose when they had everyone together. Beside her, wielding her own two blades, Cyberconnect let out a slow whistle as she took in the monstrous form.

"Yup, I can already tell this is going to be an absolute pain…"

"But with all of us here together, it's clear that we'll win!" Tekken cheered, her fists pummelling the air before her as a smile wormed its way onto her face. "I would've brought Kuma to help, but he's doing his own thing right now – I couldn't just drag him away."

"Still, you've seen what Momus is capable of. Tell me, how do you expect to eliminate such an immortal foe?" Arfoire questioned, her stance haughty as she looked down upon the group. The people behind them had already started to inch away, their terror providing them the knowledge that things were going to quickly change, only made more so when Egi stepped out before them.

"If we remove the people's fear in Momus, then you'll beast will lose its fighting power, making it easy to beat." The doctor declared, holding up the golden Force of Gamindustri Revolution Next gashat to face height with a firm frown. "But that would still leave its ability to revive and while it can do that, there's technically no way we can destroy it for good. That's the reason why with this, we'll end you once and for all!"

There wasn't any need for another word before all four of the goddesses proceeded to transform, a small spark of hope appearing within the eyes of the Planeptune people when they caught a glimpse of their goddess standing triumphantly before them.

"S-so, Lady Purple Heart wasn't defeated!"

"We still have a chance to be saved!"

"There's no way that Momus guy will beat her!"

"She's finally returned for good!"

"PURPLE HEART! PURPLE HEART! PURPLE HEART! PURPLE HEART! PURPLE HEART!"

The chant echoed through the space they occupied, every man woman and child giving it their all as Neptune turned to look over her citizens. Even just meeting their eyes sent hundreds of messages of thanks and good fortune, their fear slowly dying away to be cleansed by their new faith in their CPU.

"…Do you hear that Arfoire? The people? Can you hear them, all of these people you tried to terrorise and make them fear your power? Can you hear them chanting?" Egi questioned, the rider too standing strong beside Neptune and the other Goddesses as the air filled with the name of Planeptune's leader. "You want to be a god, but you're no god. Not like the rest of these girls. You're just a parasite eaten out with jealousy trying to take what isn't yours and it's about time someone stopped you. We'll be taking our powers back I think, and all I need to say is a few special words that go… Max gattai henshin!"

 _ **FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! REVOLUTION NEXT!**_

As the air filled with energy items, a great cheer rang out as the goddesses turned to the monster facing them, it's beastly roar drowned out by the faith of the people. A simple flick of the gashat had the thing turned upside and down and as a small breeze blew through his hair, a smirk came to his face as he shoved the golden gashat downwards.

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD MAX!**_

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! LIKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **WE-ARE-THE FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! NE~XT!**_

The Gamindustri gamer leapt into the open armour and as the limbs shot out, the silver power symbol appeared in place of the large eyes upon the chest as Egi let out a victorious cry.

"Kamen rider Ex-aid, reaching the maximum level… level God-Max!" the man declared as he launched towards the massive monster, his move the tipping point for the battle to begin. 5pb and Mages stuck back to launch their attacks from afar, the people still needing to be protected, but perhaps it wasn't the best choice seeing as the people started to recognise the famous songstress' appearance. Fortunately, with the battle raging on before her, she was able to meet the crowd with a confident eye.

A charging strike from Noire had the beast moving backwards, though with Blanc behind it, there was little room for it to move. The black goddess' blade struck true, the bell of the beast pierced with steel as she lifted herself into the air, several flips filling the creature's sight with only an edge to dig into it.

Vert was quick to follow along, her spear fiercely thrusting as her movement went completely unaffected by the size of Momus. How it managed to survive under the hundreds of thrusts that came from the green goddess was a surprise as her arm became a blur, her eyes completely focused as she concentrated upon piercing every inch she had access to.

It wasn't as if the others were completely still either, Purple Heart leading the charge towards the monster with IF and Tekken close at hand. the two fighters would be the best at closest range, their abilities better up front and personal as they smashed in with all of the ferocity they could summon. Blanc was quick to add in her next strike before leaping backward, just in time for a burning Cyberconnect to twist into a tornado of flame, assisted by the grand laser that shot forth from Broccoli's vision… somehow. An arm was swung down, but the lightning coated qatars of IF were quick to hold back the limb for Tekken to punch upward, it's balance shoved to pieces as Egi sent his foot forward.

The armour was rather special in the way it seemed to spontaneously generate addition length to the limbs dependant on the desires of the user, meaning it was no issue for the foot to launch forward and smash straight through the teeth on the front of the overlord as it let out a primal growl. A hand wielding the Gashacon slicer suddenly began twisting and flicking through the air like mad as the energy beam of its scythe mode tore into Momus.

"Don't forget about us!" Compa cheered as her needle shot out its foul fluid upon the beast, the acid working its way as a small breath escaped MAGES. culminating in a great strike of lightning to match that made by 5pb's guitar. Such an assault upon the beast had never been felt before, Purple Heart dashing about with her sword flashing like crazy until she was barely a black and purple blur within the air.

"It's time to end this now!" Egi yelled, the sign for people to back away as he closed and opened the lever upon the front, his feet glowing with the golden and navy energy, the Gamindustri revolution gamer jumping upward as he pulled out his gashat.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **FORCE OF –REVOLUTION CRITICAL SURGE!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **B-B-BAKII!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **FORCE OF – GAMINDUSTRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_

The shot from the gun met Momus first, an intense glow surrounding the monster in its entirety until Egi smashed straight through it, the rapturous explosion causing many people to cover their faces, but as soon as the dust faded to reveal Egi in his giant glory, Purple Heart and the other goddesses and humans beside them, the applause was almost deafening.

"No, it should still have enough to power to regenerate! This shouldn't be possible, just what did you do!?" Arfoire cried, Egi letting go of the transformation as he shut the lever on his driver, flipping the gashat in his hand.

"Well, with my power, we simply deleted the ability for him to revive himself and for extra luck, we all used our ways to make sure the people knew how much of a hoax your little Momus is." The doctor boasted, flipping a hand through his hair. "As the new guy, I wasn't expecting so many people to listen to me, but I guess it still worked out in the end, huh?"

"Of course, even with the news we spread, there were some people who refused to believe our word, but there was a great enough number for it to work as expected. I must thank you for letting us grow closer to our people Arfoire." Purple Heart added. It had been a bit awkward in her own land seeing as she couldn't just appear in person considering the small story she had put out, but Egi had managed to get the job done until a suitable period of time had passed for her to 'rest'.

"Now then, it's time for us to get rid of your power as well!" Egi announced, the Gashacon slicer still in his hand as he placed the gashat into the weapon, holding up and aiming his shot to perfection. "Seeing as you got them through gashats, that should mean the alteration power should work through you as well! Say goodnight!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **FORCE OF – GAMINDUSTRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_

The laser shot forward, far too close for Arfoire to be able to do anything. It was almost as if they were about to beat the final boss, the attack all that was needed to weaken her until she could do no more damage.

"I guess it's time for me to make my big entrance!"

But before the attack could connect, an entire armoured body was launched in the way, a feminine cry ringing out as a body fell to the ground. Struggling to stand, Egi gave a small gasp as he looked to the zombie gamer, the armour fading to reveal the same redhead that had caused so much trouble back in Genmeer.

"Wait, so it was that crazy girl who was helping us with the Dangerous zombie gashat!?" IF cried, the face easily recognisable, though lacking in the same ill mindedness it held before. Instead, perfectly normal brown eyes without tears looked in confusion towards Egi, the doctor recoiling slightly as she leapt towards him for a hug.

"Mr Egi! It's been so long!" the girl cried, proper tears falling onto the man's shoulder as he could only awkwardly pat the woman's back, red hair filling his vision until she suddenly pulled back. "You don't recognise me though, do you? It's been a long time for me after all, even if it hasn't been for you."

"Natsumi Yuuki. A young girl of age eight, painfully sleeping upon a hospital bed and waiting until she can see her doctor once more. Does that ring a bell, Egi Yuuno?" Pallad was slow to walk onto the stage, letting the entire audience present see the green belt upon his waist, exactly the same as that of Egi, who could only look on in confusion.

 _"I believe that as her personal doctor, I should do anything that could beneficially assist her recovery, even if it is a scenario such as this."_

 _"You may soon end up losing that privilege Yuuno. She will very soon need an extensive operation. I sincerely hope you do not interfere when the time comes."_

 _"It is no problem Mr. Egi." She replied, barely a whisper in the room often filled with the rhythmic beeps of a heart monitor. "I understand that adults argue."_

 _"Don't worry. We'll beat the final boss together."_

"Natsumi…" was it truly the same pain ridden girl he had attended to when he moved to the paediatric ward? She was far older though and from her actions, a lot crazier… how could such a thing happen though? She was definitely back in his home world and he had been moved to Gamindustri, right?

 _ **DUAL GASHAT!**_

 _ **THE STRONGEST FIST! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**_

 _ **THE STRONGEST FIST! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE!**_

"I thought it would best if I got rid of that annoying invincibility before I got rid of the both of you. All I can say is… Max dai henshin!"

 _ **GACHAA! MAZARU UP!**_

 _ **AKAI KOBUSHI TSUYOSA! AOI PUZZLE RENSA! AKA TO AO NO KOUSA! PERFECT KNOCK OUT!**_

Quickly placing Natsumi, if that was even who she was, behind him, Egi stood forward with the rest of the party as they met the red and blue haired kamen rider that had appeared before him. With a body decorated with flames and blue puzzle pieces, there now sat an actual rider gauge upon his chest, the hair spikes fanning out like the sun from the red and blue eyes as the monk like cloth piece fell from his waist.

"Perfect Puzzle and Knockout Fighter, two level 50 games combined into a single level 99. Do you believe that you're strong enough to beat this?" Pallad goaded, the rider gesturing them to attack. "If you manage to beat me then perhaps I can explain why your weak little patient is here and so different."

"Para-DX, if you've done anything to her, I'll kill you with my own hands!" Egi cried, his gashat in place and transforming almost immediately, the others heading directly to Arfoire who could only smile in the face of such adversity.

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD MAX!**_

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! LIKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **WE-ARE-THE FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! NE~XT!**_

"Unfortunately for you lot, his has proven to be just the distraction I needed to prepare my escape. Farewell for now." Arfoire teased before a bright flash of light had her disappearing before their very eyes. With all of the people evacuated, it was just the kamen riders and their allies in place, Natsumi watching from the side-lines as she clutched her head.

* * *

She wasn't exactly sure what had happened. All she could remember was the hospital room and then a bright flash before she was suddenly in a place she was completely unfamiliar with. It had taken a while to become accustomed to her new life in the strange place, but she was fortunate enough to find a family that was willing to take her in, only a little bit of labour needed in return for meals and a bed. She had been content with what she had been given, at least as much as she could as she tried to find some way home from the strange new world. It had been many years since her first arrival and she had spent many of them happy with what she had in life, that was when the ominous dark figure had appeared in the night and the rest… it was entirely blank for her.

And now here she was seeing the doctor she had last been treated by, who had treated her so kindly all of those years ago, barely aged and fighting some strange man with both wearing some sort of heavy armour. How had it reached this point, where her life would become so chaotic? None of it made sense; even though the family that had taken her in spoke of Goddesses and CPUS and legendary warriors, she hadn't thought that they would wear such crazy armour or that she would ever find herself meeting her own doctor as one!

That was when her eyes fell down to the strange purple belt upon her waist, a white cartridge like object sitting at the side of her. Now that she was in a much clearer state of mind, she could take in all of the details upon the cartridge, including the odd patter upon the clear section of the item. Gashats… the name seemed familiar, yet foreign, but it was all she needed. Natsumi knew she would be able to help and it would only take a little bit of work before she could assist her doctor and pay him back for all of the work he had done for her!

"Mr Egi… I'll make sure to help you in return for what you've done for me…" she whispered, though IF still managed to pick it up as she looked to where the redhead's thumb rested over the gashat's button.

"Wait, don't do it!"

"So Para-DX, if that's your name! It's time for your treatment!"

* * *

 _ **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_

 _ **GAME START!**_

 **And let's pause things there. yes, Dangerous zombie crazy woman was in fact a character I implemented in chapter one of all things. going back to read it, I'm surprised I even managed to get this story off of the ground - it really involved no care and it kind of seems a bit... off now. Anyway, Now that we've got a wildcard in play and Para-DX is level 99, How will things change? Please, stay tuned for the next chapter when it comes!**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	55. 55- I'm a 2-in-1 game!

**Yes, yes, we're still alive! I don't think I've used this transformation for a while now... Kamen rider just does that thing where you use a form once or twice, then bye bye for the rest of the show. I've been trying to compensate for the lack of Lazer level 2 in the show here and as for the other forms... yeah, maybe next time. Anyway, let's go!**

 _super hero time!_

 _Takumi: Ex-aid, get ready to fight because you're all in a crisis!_

 _Ex-aid: Heroic spirits aren't exactly zombies... but they all pack a really heavy punch!_

 _Takumi: A fighting game and a puzzle game... easy to win, difficult to master. Can you handle it?_

 _Ex-aid: I'll beat them without using a continue, even if they're both at the same time!_

 _T + E-a: The story begins! Game start!_

* * *

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **BuGgLe Up!**_

 _ **DANGER-DANGER! (GeNoCiDe!)DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE! (*ROAR!*)**_

As the zombie gamer smashed her way through the hologram before her and the smoke dispersed, IF couldn't help but notice a few critical things about the way that the armour, and subsequently the girl beneath, held herself. It was no longer stumbling as it dashed forward, movements with purpose bringing a hand to the side to grab at the Gashacon sparrow that somehow answered her call. The primal roars of rage were quickly replaced with precise grunts, an actual human exerting themselves as they forced their way towards Para-DX. However, the perfect –knockout gamer was easily able to block the swinging overhead strike with but a single hand, pushing away the black and white rider with a sigh.

"Zombie gamer level 10. Without your powers of revival, you simply have nothing that can match the powers we hold." Pallad sighed as a strange axe appeared in his hand, a press of the red button letting him turn the had to reveal a barrel that quickly sent several shots pummelling into Natsumi, the girl flying back to be caught by Compa. "Don't try to interfere in a fight that isn't yours!"

"Wow, that looked like it really hurt…" the nurse in training winced, looking over the armour and the smoke that wafted off of it. It was certainly not dented in any way, but the same couldn't be said of the person within. Seeing the way that the cursed armour flew didn't change the alarm that Egi felt however; inside was one of his patients – that meant he had to do everything he could to protect her, for her life was once more within his hands.

 _ **GASHACON KEYSLASHER!**_

 _ **GASHACON SLICER!**_

The two weapons soared through the air towards the monk like rider, Pallad leaping back as the massive body of the revolution gamer launched forward after his tools, the fist flying like mad to send the cutting edges into a fury. Every move however was matched perfectly by the nimble movements of Para-DX, somehow able to match each and every flailing limb without issue before the gun started to fire into Egi's chest to send him backward in a shower of sparks.

"Isn't this what it's meant to be between gamers?" Pallad taunted, the weapon held in his hands threatening to slip out with how casual he was being. "When you're the same level, you only have your experience to fall back on…and I definitely have a lot more experience than you, don't you think?"

"There's no way we can match this guy if he's calling himself level 99…" IF muttered, her arms folding as the other humans could only watch the battle before them. "He'll beat down any of us immediately and the highest we can go with Egi is level five… What are we meant to do in this situation?"

"We can't just stand about…!" 5pb declared, her fists tightening as she picked up her guitar with more courage than ever, her fingers admittedly trembling against the strings as she mustered as much of that confidence to her face. "We need to do something, there has to be something we can do! Sitting around doing nothing won't get us anywhere!"

Natsumi could only sit in silence within her armour as she pondered. The armour she held was apparently the power of level 10, and everyone else save the two currently battling were even lower than that… which meant that she was currently the highest level not involved within the battle! What other choice did she have but to defend the people like Egi was doing right now!?

 _ **ZU DOON!**_

"Act as a distraction! Do everything you can to stop that bad man from blocking against Mr Egi!" Natsumi ordered, the redhead flying forward with several arrows immediately flying from her now reassembled bow. The shots were easily deflected by Para-DX, but that simply meant he was unable to defend against the sudden strike from the Gashacon slicer, the navy scythe cutting into him with a bright burst of sparks.

"Now that's something I believe I can assist with." MAGES. Declared with a smirk, her staff already glowing with an unearthly power as 5pb began her strumming, Compa and IF too charging up their attacks. Neptune could only look to the other goddesses as Tekken cracked her fists with a surprisingly sadistic smile completely uncharacteristic of the girl, a bright smile upon her face.

"Well, I guess if we're goddesses, we can't just leave another CPU in need, can we?" the purple haired girl remarked before barely a second later, Purple Heart was zooming into the battle, a sword aimed directly at the head of the red and blue rider.

"Well when you put it like that, it only makes sense." Vert giggled as the gloved hand slowly changed into a bare one as the rest of her clothes turned into the bright white plug suit, Green Heart giving a small moment of silence before the green portal spat out a large spear, one that was easily kicked forward by Egi with a yell of gratitude towards Pallad.

"Well, I'm not going to be left out of this brawl, that's for sure!" Blanc was already White Heart y the time her hammer was soaring through the sky, a slam onto the ground having Pallad slightly lose his footing. That small difference however was just what was needed in order to let Egi enter the guard and receive a bright punch to his face.

"Geez, why do you have to make me look bad by making me last to act!?" Noire cried out with puffed out cheeks before Black Heart too joined the brawl. Perhaps before Pallad stood a chance in one on one combat, a far greater chance than Egi had, but when they added in a good number of warriors launching swords, fists, the elements and much more towards him in combination to the raw power held within Egi's newest gashat, he was simply unable to keep up with the violence, thrown away by a rocket like kick to the chest.

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **FORCE OF – REVOLUTION CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

The energy charged body rammed straight into Pallad, every inch of Egi glowing as he gave a great roar, the enemy rider landing upon the ground in a pile of rubble.

 _ **CRITICAL END!**_

But that was not to be the end of it however as with another cry, Natsumi also fell from the sky straight onto him, a spinning mass of ripping and tearing that set the sky alight with how many sparks flew from the rider. Compared to what had happened before, it did relatively little damage to the rider, Pallad even having the gall to give a little chuckle as he managed to pluck out his own gashat to place within his weapon.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **KNOCKOUT CRTICAL FINISH!**_

"Don't think I'm done!" Natsumi was sent flying away, only Egi's swift handling preventing her from slamming into the ground as Pallad got to his feet, only a little worse for wear. Before he disappeared in a burst of red and blue pixels, Egi was quick to catch the paper of sorts that was thrown his way, setting Natsumi to the ground as both lost their own transformations.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

* * *

 _Did you truly believe you were the only one who would be transported to this world? I should be proof enough for you but that would be telling spoilers. Allow me to explain just why you are here and why your precious little patient is with you._

 _There are countless worlds out there; I learnt that first hand when speaking with a particular physicist who wields a similar power. Yours is a world that holds no kamen riders, as was this one before we were brought here. But then there was an issue that could only be answered by a kamen rider, one that just so happened to be you. Bringing you other was however a risk – the higher powers couldn't afford to bring other someone who wouldn't prove themselves able to fight and thus, the extra visitors you see._

 _Little Natsumi Yuuki, the current patient you had before your transfer. You certainly held a very special bond with her, didn't you? Well, I can't say I know for sure, but that is the only reason why she would've been brought along with you. After all, they needed something that could be used against you should you ever decide to not fight; blackmail to ensure a hero remains a hero. Of course, like I said, the higher powers didn't want someone who couldn't fight, meaning they brought her earlier to grow and become stronger to assist you. I can't say what happened to make her as she was before your little trick though._

 _And I suppose that brings things to me… maybe. Maybe I'll be kind enough to tell you the truth at a later period but I don't think you need to know everything just yet. Have fun with this knowledge, because I've certainly got more tricks up my sleeves and who knows what else is coming your way._

The letter was held within the doctor's hand as he sat at the sofa within his Basilicom, Toei reading from other his shoulder as the rest of the party stood in silence around them. Natsumi stood off to the side, her head bowed as she too took in the entirety of the message given to her; she was meant to act as a blackmail hostage in case her doctor didn't want to start fighting? How would things have been different if the man was much more unwilling at the start?

"So we've got this, but Arfoire managed to go wherever she is…"the oracle sighed, messing with the end of the scarf wound around her neck. "I don't think we have any chance of tracing her either considering the battle that occurred straight afterward. From what I understand, a whole ton of people looked about the place but with nothing to come back with."

"A true shame... and just when I wished to go on the offensive." Vert lamented. "Still, it seems as if Egi's power has proven himself to be exactly what we need. With this, it I simply a case of making sure that we can remove the powers held by Arfoire without any sort of external interference."

"In the letter, Pallad stated that he had more tricks up his sleeves… what do you think he's going to do next?" 5pb whispered, the songstress hugging her arm closer to her body. "If he's at the same level as Egi, there's no way the powers you gave us could match that, even with the dragon."

"So the basic idea is to come up with another power? How realistic is that?" Noire countered, her arms folding. "After all, we're quite lucky that Egi's power managed to work considering how it apparently failed at first. What else can you do that would work in such a small time frame?"

" _ **Denizens of the world! Can you all hear me?"**_

The sudden voice had them all thrown, Egi looking to the window; barely a soul that would be able to project their voice to such an extent was visible. It certainly hadn't come from the intercom and there was really only one voice it could've been.

"Was that Arfoire?" Falcom asked. "How was she able to do that? Is that another of her powers"?

"The most likely idea is that she has managed to return to Celestia actually." Histoire interrupted, the book fairy curling in on herself. "If she were to do so, projecting herself to be heard by everyone in Gamindustri would be a simple task. You must be careful, all of you, for we cannot tell what she would do when she's desperate."

" _ **Do you know what fate awaits you all? With my powers as God, I shall crush the world beneath under my might!"**_

"That is certainly rather stranger coming from a woman who had her mighty beast destroyed." MAGES. stated, looking to the skies as quite a few did during that time across the world. "So she speaks from Celestia… I suppose this is an honour of its own sort."

A sudden trembling had them all moving to the ground, an earthquake somehow tearing through Genmeer until it stopped without warning, picking themselves up, only Histoire was upright throughout the whole thing, muttering to herself in alarm until she saw Egi's questioning look.

"If that was what I believe it is, then we're in dire danger indeed…" Histoire cried, pulling gently upon her hair. "She holds the power of four CPUs and is currently in Celestia, meaning she has enough power to potentially cause all of the landmasses that make up Gamindustri to collide! The only one which has a chance of remaining safe is Planeptune!"

"You mean she's going to try and crush everything!?" the doctor exclaimed, his hands slamming upon the table before him. "Then what are we waiting for, we need to stop this immediately!"

He knew the science. For Gamindustri to stay the way that it was, the different landmasses had to be within each other's gravity and be stable; pushing them into each other was definitely going to cause some mess with the gravity and if that were to happen, there might not even be a chance for them to bring Gamindustri back to the way it was even if they managed to survive the initial collision.

"But if we are to go to Celestia, how exactly are we meant to get there? Isn't it meant to be a place where only the goddesses could enter?" Compa rightfully questioned. "Can Egi even get in there in the first place? I mean, he is a CPU…"

"There should be a gate within the basilicom that will allow all of you to enter without issue, hopefully." Histoire declared, a hand reaching for her chin. "Unfortunately, if the different landmasses are converging, then there is a chance the portals might be starting to become unstable and there certainly isn't a quick and easy one we can access here… for your safety, you must all go to the Planeptune basilicom. Please hurry – before we find it too late for anything to return to the way that it was."

The gate itself was a rather interesting area. Seemingly a great room of silver humming with a celestial energy, everyone who entered found themselves in awe. Taking a few tentative steps in, Egi was relieved to find stable footing, for the odd quakes had been rampant before and when you were a motorbike, it certainly made such things a little bit more awkward.

"This is the gate which will allow us all to ascend to Celestia." Histoire introduced, flying in front of the group. "We don't have much time to waste, so I must ask you to make your way into this device."

It was a rather tight squeeze as they all pushed in, Egi rather eager to face the wall as he found both Compa and Noire pressed up behind him. When he was simply working his job before, there was no way he could even dream of being placed in a situation like this, let alone be actually situated within a giant machine beyond all knowledge that was to bring him up basically to heaven while doing it! Admittedly, he was also never expecting to be going to heaven in order to defeat a faux god and prevent the world from imploding – first times all around.

A bright flash quickly drew the doctor from his thoughts as he prepared for the battle that was soon to come, but at Neptune's questioning sound once the machine died down, he could only try to peer over the heads to see Histoire flying about desperately, clear that they certainly hadn't made it to their intended destination.

"I suppose it only makes sense considering who made it there first, but it looks Celestia is denying us access." Histoire stated, a dark look upon her face. "If we can't use the gate, then there must be a second way for us to access it… there just has to be another way to get to Celestia!"

"Is there some other sort of legend we can use? Like with the weapons?" Tekken hesitantly suggested, the fighter's hand rising above the group. "Isn't there a story about the legendary quartet of heroes magically finding a way to Celestia?"

The way the girl phrased it certainly made it seem as if it were a long pull, but Histoire's face immediately lit up at the prospect, almost as if the raw data was flowing through her very eyes as she suddenly began to zoom back and forth rapidly, her own form of pacing.

"That might actually be something we could do! How could I have forgotten about the legendary rainbow bridge?" the tome declared loudly. "It is a path set by the legendary quartet that leads all the way to Celestia.

"I've got to admit, this is starting to sound a little too good to be true." IF dismissed, though it was Falcom's little shrug that had her opinion expressed.

"Well, if the legend before managed to end up true, don't you think some other aspects from their story could have some truth behind them as well?" the redheaded adventure reasoned.

"Well, there's also the chance that even if it does exist, it could be in an unusable state. Such a thing is bound to have faced many years without use as well." MAGES. countered.

"From what I understand, it should be ready to at any moment and the only thing we need in order for that to happen is the keys to activate it with." The blonde fairy explained, Egi giving a nod.

"So we just need to use the keys in order to get to Celestia? Then let's do this!"

* * *

 **We're racing to the finish and it can only end one way! Yes, I have an idea for Hyper Muteki as well to fit my own little line and let's just say there's something I've set a little precedent for that will pop up once again! I have to thank you for sticking around this long if you're still reading and hello to any newcomers (if there even are anymore coming in at this stage.)**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	56. 56 - I'm a legend doorway!

**My friends, this may just be the penultimate chapter of Mightdimension Neptunia + Ex-aid. If it i, then this getting really exciting! I will admit I haven't looked at this story for a while as other things have taken over my attention, but if I do one thing, then I will finish at least _one_ story! we're getting ready for a big battle, so anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Lilith, you need to keep the Aegis safe! Precious to the core, your value is beyond numbers!_

 _Lilith: Ex-aid, it's time to face the final boss! can you take on the power of four CPUs at once?_

 _Ex-aid: Don't worry about me, I'll change Gamindustri's fate... with my own hands!_

 _Lilith: And we'll make sure to complete the artificial Blade! Resonate, my new partner!_

 _E-a + L: Game start! Don't forget me!_

* * *

"I welcome you to the ruins where the path to Celestia may be opened." Histoire called out as the group approached the abandoned area. Egi couldn't help but close his eyes as soon as their feet crossed the barrier of the entrance; it looked no different from any other ruins, but there was the intangible aura in the air… something magnificent, holy. The Doctor couldn't say he had felt anything better in his life and they were merely standing!

"Um, but this looks like a pretty clear dead end to me. Histy, are you sure you aren't leading us into the cliché hidden trap?" Neptune muttered, her sword out and ready to battle at a moment's notice. Ignoring the purple haired girl's paranoia, IF traced her hand along the wall, the smooth grooves no doubt waiting for something to be placed in if their smoothness in comparison to the rest of their surroundings meant anything.

"I'm assuming we need to put the keys here then?" the agent remarked, turning back to the group with a somewhat sceptical look to her visage. "I mean, I'm more than happy to accept that this will lead us to Celestia, but don't you think that these slots are a little oddly shaped for keys?"

"My personal belief is that the legendary weapons wielded by the heroes of old will allow us to open the way. You should have them, yes?" the Fairy prompted, only to be stopped when Noire stepped forward with a frown.

"Wait, those were our only way of getting into Celestia? I don't know if you realised this, but the majority of us thought they were just going to be treated like actual weapons." The black goddess recalled. "They were rusted beyond usage, we had them all remade! There's no way they're going to fit in those slots anymore."

"Oh… but how are we meant to get into Celestia if the keys won't fit into their slots?" Compa worried, her hands going to her face as the nurse began to fidget in place.

"Well, the ruins still have their ability to function even if the keys are no longer their original shape…" histoire muttered, her book fluttering back and forth as the tiny blonde pondered. "If we could find some sort of alternate method in order to open them, then there should be no problem…"

"Easy then! All we need to do is force our way i-!" Neptune began, only to abruptly stop when the fist impacted the top of her head. Egi could only give a sigh as the doctor rider brushed off his hands.

"You can't just brute force your way into a heavenly path! That's probably one of the worst things you could even think about doing!" the black haired man berated, running his hand through his strands. "Getting them altered back to their original form might be too time consuming and the alterations probably mean the loss of some of the original materials… trying to alter the wall slots can't be done, might mess with the system entirely…"

"Wait, Egi, does your new toy not hold the abilities to alter and erase?" Vert suddenly interrupted, Egi pulling out the Force of Gamindustri gashat and flipping it in his hands. "If we can simply alter how the doorway functions, would that not allow us entry without all of this hassle of forcing and pushing?"

"It _is_ made to alter data, yeah… but does the doorway operate using data? It is meant to be a doorway to a higher level, would it really be constructed using data rather than heavenly power?" the doctor mused, a few moments of silence passing before he gave a sigh. "I guess it couldn't hurt to at least try though. Henshin!"

 _ **FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! REVOLUTION NEXT!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! GOD MAX!**_

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **WE-ARE-THE! FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! NE~XT!**_

Stepping forward with a thud, Egi looked to where Histoire floated to eye level, the Gamindustri Gamer priming himself for the attempt.

"What you need to do is focus as much as possible on opening the doorway without disrupting the power flow. Should you make the doorway too unstable, there is a risk of the pathway collapsing beneath us and we shall plummet to the world beneath." Histoire whispered, Egi turning as blankly as possible to the fairy.

"So no pressure then."

"I'll use my power and make sure the data holds the authority of the world tome. That way we can greatly increase the chances of success." Histoire added before a golden glow over took her, spreading over to Egi as the rider pulled out the gashat.

 _ **GASHACON SLICER!**_

 _ **B-B-BAKIII!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **FORCE OF –GAMINDUSTRI! CRITICAL FINISH!**_

"Ancients, open the seal of the path into Celestia!" the blast of gold shot forward, the wall clearly in sight with the resounding explosion causing many to cover their eyes and ears. A fierce static filled the resulting silence, Egi looking to his handiwork only to let out a gasp of surprise. "Was it not a success? I had thought… it's you."

Standing triumphantly before their target, Pallad let out a laugh as he pulled the golden glitching gashat gear dual towards him, a small moment needed in order for the odd energy coursing through it to settle down and reveal the games beneath. A deep sigh escaped the black haired bugster as he admired the dial, only turning to the group when he was happy with what he had.

"I must thank you for the new ability. 'Unlock true potential without need for catalyst', that kind of command is just what I needed." Pallad remarked with a bright grin, raising the gashat gear dual beta high. "After all, I never even thought this was possible until a long time pondering. Max dai henshin!"

 _ **DUAL GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GOING! … FOR BATTLESHIP!**_

 _ **LET'S GOING! ... FOR BATTLESHIP!**_

 _ **GACHAA! MAZARU UP!**_

 _ **KORE WA FANTASY SIMULATIONS! SORE WA KYUKYOKU NO IMAGINATION! SAIDAIKYU KISEKI CREATION! TADDLE BANGBANG!**_

Pallad looked different to any other armour any rider had worn, whether it be Para-DX's own or one he had stolen from Egi. Upon a grey under suit, plating of dark crimson protected the majority of his body with the HUD chest plate gleaming before them as the group prepared themselves for battle. Upon Para-DX's forearms sat two Gatling guns built into the gauntlets while the legs bore two slim missile launchers; a knight ready for a modern battle.

"Now, let's make this a fun game! All the pieces are set!" Para-DX cried out with laughter, heading straight towards Egi. "Trust me, this might be the very last time we fight, can we make this count?"

"What?" meeting the enemy rider's fist with his much larger one, Egi directed the attack to the ground, only to be met by another fist before his face. It didn't matter that the strike didn't actually touch Kamen Rider Ex-aid, the Gatling gun attached was not just for show as bullets rammed straight into his face to shove the Gamindustri Gamer backwards.

"I'm joining in!" turning to the voice, IF could only give a sigh as the Buggle driver was attached to Natsumi's waist once more, the agent intervening seconds before the Dangerous Zombie gashat was activated.

"Just… make sure that you don't do anything too reckless, okay? Everyone else has got your back here as well." The brunette warned, Natsumi giving a silent nod as she gave a deep breath, giving just enough time for IF to back away before the pixelating wave of black spread out from the game screen.

 _ **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

"Henshin!"

 _ **BuGgLe Up!**_

 _ **DANGER-DANGER! (GeNoCiDe!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE! *ROAR!***_

Dashing in with a clawing strike, the Zombie Gamer was a frenzy of attacks, though they did little to truly disturb Para-DX. If there was one thing that Natsumi did right however, it was the way she was never in a single place for anything more than a second, meaning that her opponent was trying their hardest to swat away the annoyance rather than focusing on Egi's more powerful strikes.

 _ **J-J-JAKIIIN!**_

The scythe blade went down the entirety of Pallad's body, sparks flying as the rider was sent recoiling directly into Natsumi's hands. Trying to hold him still though was a fruitless labour, one strong elbow being all that was needed before he was free, a stomp shooting out several missiles that filled the air with smoke. Dodging did little for their homing abilities proved to be too accurate and explosions peppered both Ex-aid and the Zombie Gamer.

"Hey, Nep-Nep, everyone! Use this!" Compa called out to the goddesses, Neptune watching as Compa, IF and 5pb threw the same item over to the other goddesses. Catching a glimpse of the golden gashat in their hands, Neptune let out a gasp of realisation as she pulled out her own, a grin bursting onto her face.

"Right, we're gonna go goddess on this thing! Everyone, copy me!" Neptune yelled as her finger smashed down onto the gashat's button, the others following suit not too long after.

 _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_

 _ **CLAW!**_

 _ **GUN!**_

 _ **BLADE!**_

 _ **FANG!**_

 _ **DO-DO-DRAGO KNI-KN-KN-KNIGHT! DORA-DORA! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!**_

 _ **NEPTUNE!**_

 _ **NOIRE!**_

 _ **VERT!**_

 _ **BLANC!**_

Black Heart spent but a second admiring her new arm cannon before the shot tore through the air, piercing Para-DX's defences in order to allow a sword wielding Green Heart to join the fray. Carving away with rapid slashes, the green goddess flipped back upon her final strike to make way for when White Heart shot forward, her mouth wide open as a flare of fire swallowed the rider whole.

"This kind of stuff is crazy!" Blanc cried out , a swing of the tail attached to her back sending Pallad straight into the pathway of Neptune, the leader of Planeptune blocking the bullets that were sent through the air and returning fire. As soon as he was in position, her blade was thrust forward straight through his stomach, a shot having him launched off the edge in a shower of sparks. Wiping himself off as he returned to standing, seemingly no worse than he began, Para-DX's laughter rang sweet through the air, though no one would deny the mocking undertones that coloured his voice.

"I see, so even with a level 5 gashat, you ca still attain high levels of power. Interesting… I suppose I'll let you activate your doorway then. Have fun!" Para-DX called out, Egi doing his best to activate his finisher once more, only to redirect it towards the door when an orange haze had the enemy disappear from right before their eyes.

 _ **FORCE OF – GAMINDUSTRI! CRITICAL FINISH!**_

The shot let loose did manage to impact its desired target this time, though it was as if there was nothing stopping it as a shooting star flew away, the trail of light behind it forming a rainbow that glittered in the sunlight. There was no doubt that this was the pathway to Celestia they had desired, but there was no telling just what was on their enemy's mind; they had to be careful, lest the entire situation be ruined.

* * *

Natsumi couldn't help the gasp of awe that escaped her when they first caught a glimpse of the series of islands connected by rainbow bridges, the others clearly sharing their sentiment. Perhaps for the goddesses of the group, it was a little less inspiring; this was their home. For the others however, they were stood upon the very ground of heaven and there was no way that wasn't going to hold an astounding aura.

"Wow, it's such a fantasy-like mysterious place!" Compa sighed, basking in the sunlight. Beside her, Falcom was stretching her arms, the adventurer doing all she could in an attempt to absorb every last detail the road to Celestia had to offer.

"You can say that again. I mean, I've travelled all over the world, but this place is definitely a first for me." She remarked. IF however wasn't as casual, her fingers trembling with every step they took despite the fact that many of the monsters they had come to encounter were either docile or very simply taken care of.

"So… Arfoire's around here somewhere?" the agent mumbled, looking across the serene scenery with a scoff. "She doesn't exactly fit in with the theme going on in this place."

"Be careful everyone. There is no telling what sort of traps Arfoire has in store for us so please, mind your step." Histoire warned, the tome flying above them all only to fall back down to ground level when a cackling filled the air. Arfoire, stepping forward with arms held wide, let her grin grow upon her lips, the sound of static signalling Pallad's arrival upon a tree branch above them.

"I am amazed that you actually managed to find a way up here. Praises to you all." The witch mockingly teased, her tones sharpening with her next line. "I'm afraid that with your powers and the assistance of Pallad here, there's little chance of you being able to stop me. The Lands will collide and I shall rule over them all!"

"Well, isn't that nice to hear? It just means we can repay you for everything you've done without feeling guilty." Blanc spat out, her hammer appearing in hand. The brunette's threat however would only be greeted by laughter, Arfoire folding her arms as she turned away.

"Like you lot could do anything. You're facing someone with the power of four CPUs running through their body and you don't have your advantage with your little kamen rider there." Egi placed a hand upon Natsumi's shoulder when he first caught sight of the redhead's trembling legs, the doctor stepping forward with his gashat in hand.

 _ **FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! REVOLUTION NEXT!**_

 _ **CPU GASHAT!**_

"Arfoire, I will admit. You've taken our power and survived each and every time we tried to defeat you before. If we were in a normal situation, then I would say we stood no chance." Egi remarked, far too casual for Arfoire's liking. "However, we've got a team here, a team of friends you could never hope to have. I've gone from being a normal doctor teased by Neptune for being older and used by Iffy as a new ride to becoming the patron CPU of my own Landmass. Unlike you, we've been constant evolving while you refuse to change your ways, single-mindedly searching for the power of a CPU. We may not have sheer power to use against you, but we have tactics, teamwork and fitness you could never hope to match! This is going to be Gamindustri's… happy end!"

"Argh, it's just getting irritated hearing you yapping on you know!" Arfoire growled, the pale woman backing off towards the landing point of Pallad from his little perch. "It doesn't matter what any of you insolent people do, Gamindustri shall be reduced to ashes!"

"Arfoire… sow rods truly will not reach you anymore… how shameful." Histoire mumbled with a hanging head, only for her resolution to be clear upon the blonde fairy's face when she held up her fists. "That simply means that it is my, no, our duty to ensure you do not endanger Gamindustri!"

"Tch, fools." Three dark gashats were held in Arfoire's hands, each one placed to her shoulder where the game sank in as if flowing through water. With each and every gashat that entered her body, a sharp pulse of power rang through the air, the group blown back by the force of the combined waves.

 _ **CYBERDIMENSION VERT!**_

 _ **GET THE GLORY IN THE GAME! CYBERDIMENSION!**_

 _ **MEGATAGMENSION BLANC!**_

 _ **MEGATAGMENSION! BLANC THE RAGER! DANGEROUS GODDESS!**_

 _ **HYPERDEVOTION NOIRE!**_

 _ **HYPERDEVOTION! LASTATION NO ICHIGO! HYPERDEVOTION! CHOU MEGAMI WA KURO!**_

Her form began to bubble as tinges of orange started to merge with black, white, green and navy. From the expressions upon Arfoire's face, it was certainly no painless transition, silent screams trying their best to escape her as the witch began to deform. The group, struggling to hold themselves together, could only watch as their enemy began to grow beyond all comprehension, the light gasps and wheezes becoming a far corrupted laughter with no sign of stopping before a monstrous dragon had taken her place, motley scales of different colours roughly protruding from her very flesh. Pallad's face showed nothing as he saw the strange transformation, the man simply backing away to avoid the pulses of power.

"This wasn't how it was meant to be… you were meant to stay human…" Pallad growled, stomping his way over to the group, only stopping at the sounds of weapons being drawn. "Halt your arms. I'm on your side. I always was."

"Do you really think we would listen to you right when we're at the finale boss, when she explicitly said you were helping her?" Egi growled out in response, Pallad giving a sigh as he turned away. "All you've done throughout is antagonise us and make our lives more difficult!"

"Do you not believe a mentor should challenge his pupils in order for their skill to grow?"

The answering question was something that had everyone there frozen in place, a weak laugh escaping the bugster as he spread his arms out wide, his voice low as he began to speak.

"All that I've done, was for the sake of your growth. By battling, you have overcome barriers beyond comprehension, all while I too was able to regain the power I once held and more. I was expecting her to remain in her human form, so that we may use the power of your gashat in order to delete all but her innocent powers when you were strong enough, but it wasn't be fated." Pallad declared, a hand held out to Egi that was hesitantly taken, the gashat gear dual held in the other. "Will you let me play with you for this battle?" there was but a moment's hesitation before Egi gave his answer.

"… Let's do this."

 ** _DUAL GASHAT!_**

 _ **GACHAA!**_

 _ **GOD MAX!**_

 _ **MAZARU UP!**_

* * *

 **Game pause! How do we feel about that then folks? Of course, there's a key element of Ex-aid that's missing here, but don't worry about that, it will definitely make an appearance soon! I would like to thank those who have stuck with this story throughout its development and I can only hope that this ending will be up to scratch when it comes! Then, we can take a glimpse into the new dimension... the Creatimension!**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	57. 57 - I'm a grand finale!

**Greetings people! This may seem a little bit early for another chapter, but... well, you can see the chapter's name. We're finally going to end this once and for all, so please enjoy what is the final chapter of Mightydimension Neptunia + Ex-aid! I'll leave my thoughts about this story for the end, so get ready to face the final boss! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Egi: It's time to finish this Arfoire! You're not going anywhere!_

 _Neptune: We're hijacking this super hero time! Purple Heart's gonna bring the pain!_

 _IF: Shall we end this right here? I'll be doing my best, so do what you have to do!_

 _Compa: Arfoire's really scary right now, but we can't hold back! Gamindustri's in danger!_

 _5pb:This was never what I expected to do... but the world depends on us!_

 _E + N + I + C + L: Game start! This is our True Ending!_

* * *

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **KYUKYOKU CHIKARA GATTAI! (REVOLUTION!) GO GAME HEART! IKUZE GAME START!**_

 _ **WE-ARE-THE! FORCE OF GAMINDUSTRI! NE~XT!**_

 _ **AKAI KOBUSHI TSUYOSA! AOI PUZZLE RENSA! AKA TO AO NO KOUSA! PERFECT KNOCKOUT!**_

Two level 99 gamers stood before the dragon, beast empowered goddesses soon ready to fight at their side. It was a strange thing, Egi mused, to be stood next to someone who had been on the opposite side of the field before this, but considering what they were about to do, then there was little alternative. Natsumi was far more open with her emotions however, the girl giving her greatest smile even as the Buggle driver attached itself to her waist.

"I do not like the idea of fighting with you, but, if it's a choice between my paranoia and the world…" the redhead mused, the white gashat in her hand held up high, ready to be stabbed into her driver. "I guess I can keep quiet for a bit."

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **BuGgLe Up!**_

 _ **DANGER-DANGER! (GeNoCiDe!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE! *ROAR!***_

"Compa, Lyrica, we need to power up as well. We'll need all the help we can get in this fight…" IF muttered, a nod from Egi having a white sheen encompass them all. The other humans involved were bracing themselves, for a fight that might as well be the toughest in their lives, but it didn't help reduce the awe that was present when they heard the calls of the Gamer Driver.

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **ATASHI WA YUME NO HOSHI! HIBIKASE! OTO NO SHINE IDOL!**_

 _ **AGACHAA!**_

 _ **DO-DO-DO-RE-MI-FA-SO-LA-TI-DO! OK! DOREMIFA BEAT!**_

 _ **DOCCHI DEMO II! DOCCHI DEMO II! ICHIBAN DOCTOR NI SEKAI!**_

 _ **AGACHAA!**_

 _ **SHAKARIKI! SHAKARIKI! BAD-BAD! SHAKA-TO! RIKI-TO! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_

 _ **MAMORU! CHIKYUU! DEEP DUNGEON DIVER!**_

 _ **AGACHAA!**_

 _ **JET-JET! IN THE SKY! JET-JET! JET COMBAT!**_

 _ **GASHACON SLICER!**_

 _ **GASHACON PARABLAYGUN!**_

 _ **GASHACON SHOUTER!**_

 _ **GASHACON INJECTOR!**_

 _ **GASHACON GRAPPLER!**_

"Everyone, let's go!" Neptune and the other goddesses were not to be left behind, a shimmer of colour coating their bodies as the Drago Knight Hunter Z gashats melted into their bodies. Not to be outdone, a growling Arfoire let out a monstrous roar, a sea of orange coating the floor as hundreds of foul headed bugsters grew from the very earth, nearly each one strangely dressed and ready to fight.

 _ **DO-DO-DRAGO KNI-KN-KN-KNIGHT! DORA-DORA! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!**_

 _ **NEPTUNE!**_

 _ **NOIRE!**_

 _ **VERT!**_

 _ **BLANC!**_

"MAGES., CC2, you take everyone else and focus upon the bugsters on ground level." Egi barked out, his eyes focused as he narrowed in upon their true opponent. "The rest of us are going to take care of Arfoire, so we need to be sure there won't be any distractions."

"You have our word; not a single one shall approach your battle." MAGES. promised, the blue haired mad magician already having her staff blazing, as did CyberConnect. A few thrown punches had Tekken ready to brawl and Falcom had drawn her sword with the brightest grin the adventurer could muster in this sort of situation. "Now, shall we charge!?"

Surging through the mob of orange headed bugsters, the goddesses and their group headed directly towards the rampaging draconic creature, Neptune, Noire, Kamen Rider tune and Kamen Rider Medic letting loose a torrent of ranged attacks that battered against her skin. If it was doing any damage however, Arfoire wasn't too keen on showing it, the beast lashing out with her tail to knock away both Black Heart and Compa. For the other two though, it was a chance to grab a hold of the swinging appendage to form a solid footing for when Egi and Pallad leapt atop and began running straight up Arfoire's back. Both scythe and golden axe began swinging without abandon, trying their hardest to cause damage but it was as if there was little that could hope to break through the scales before a buck had them falling away to be smashed back down to the ground by a claw.

Utilising the grappling hook at her disposal, Kamen Rider Adventure zoomed as high as possible, but before she could even think of landing a strike, the blue rider was sent flying away by the wing that shot in her direction, Tune leaping over to catch the falling IF.

"Damnit, we're doing damage slowly, I know it, but we can't win a war of attrition!" Kamen Rider Ex-aid spat, the Gashacon Slicer cutting down a few of the bugsters that threatened to attack their group. There was no hiding the distain that Pallad held to the act even behind his wildly haired helmet, the rider distinctively going out of his way to simply redirect the bugsters rather the destroy them entirely. "How the hell are we meant to attack enough before we end up running out of power ourselves?"

"There's something a friend of mine had, but there's no way we could replicate the amount of work needed to produce it in such a short timeframe." Pallad growled, brushing himself off as he raised his weapon once more. "I was hoping that you wouldn't need to have developed it, but our enemy is stronger than she first made out to be."

"What are you talking about? If it has a chance to help us, then spit it out!" Natsumi growled, the Zombie gamer lashing out at the tail that threatened to crush them in a second, her legs trembling before she could push it away. "You said it, we don't exactly have a lot of time here, so if we can find an easier way to do it, give us a hint!"

"It's a special enhancement device that would allow you to become invincible. It would do little in order to change how much damage we did, but it means we could win any battle of attrition." Pallad explained, his teeth gritting as he sent forth several shots towards the draconic creature.

" **Don't think you could ever defeat me! This form is INVINCIBLE!"** Arfoire cried out. A wave of darkness battering their bodies as even her own army fought to flee, some practically disintegrating on the spot.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

It was only a glowing bicycle wheel powered by both the finisher and a bolstering push from White Heart's weapon that had the waves paused if but briefly, the weapon choosing to soar straight into the jaw of Arfoire before rebounding back to the nurse in training's grip.

"With that kind of power, she could probably destroy the world just by doing that!" Compa moaned as she reattached the wheel to her shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

The sudden revving of an engine melded in with the demonic roars, Egi turning in surprise as a sudden leap had a motorcycle of all things ramming straight into Arfoire, the shock factor of a cyclone surrounded vehicle managing to knock the monstrous witch aside before a turn had it facing the group. lifting the goggles off of her face, Toei let out a sigh – right at the same time Egi let out a gasp.

"What on earth are you doing here Toei, aren't you meant to be protecting Genmeer!?" Ex-aid cried out, his giant fists landing as best they could upon the smaller girl's shoulders while a grin took over her face.

"This is your worst fight yet, I figured if it was so extreme you needed to go to Celestia of all places, you could use all the help you could get." Toei remarked in reply, her neck cracking as she turned to where Arfoire gave a hideous roar. "I also thought I would give you something I was planning on working on. With this, I think I can say my work is done development-wise. Don't worry about it, I'll do my best to help with the distraction, you do what you've got to do. All I can say is… share the power."

The gashat thrown into his hands was definitely not one that could be considered normal compared to the others, the black device having a strange protrusion of glittering glass coming out of the side where the button sat while being a great deal thicker and more rectangular. It was clear from the lack of response that the gashat wasn't yet complete, but the meaning of that was clear to the doctor rider – this will be another game created by his own powers.

"Toei… Right, I understand." The hint wasn't exactly a subtle one as the man closed his eyes, though thanks to his helmet, it was as if he was staring directly into the soul of Arfoire relentlessly. Focusing deep, he could feel his inner power, a glowing core of strength that would never give in to any form of corruption. "Lyrica, Compa, IF… I can feel everyone around me, their power is resonating with my own… And not just them, but… everyone!"

" _Come on Egi, make her count her sins! She'll be at it for a while."_

" _Now it's show time! Make it count, Ex-aid."_

" _We shall fight against our destiny! Show her what she deserves!"_

" _Let's do this man to man! If it's my power you need, then it's yours to take!"_

" _If fighting is a sin, then we shall gladly bear that cross. Battle to the end."_

" _They dare stand against us? Show them the fault of their ways!"_

" _We can't afford to lose this, for the sake of everyone!"_

" _Alright, it's time to go wild!"_

" _From start to finish, always at a climax! You know what to do!"_

" _Looks like this is where we make our stand!"_

" _For the sake of everyone's smiles, we'll fight!"_

Some of the voices he knew well, others he did not, but Egi couldn't deny the power that hey held. Flowing through his body, the gashat began to take on a dark lustre, strength building rapidly by the second. Too busy with trying to defend their friend, each and every person there wasn't aware of the small light that began to build in their chest, flying off unnoticed to combine with the countless other powers forming within the gashat, its glow gaining in size before even Arfoire couldn't bear to look in its direction.

"Egi?" 5pb whispered after the golden light died down, their vision restored as seemingly the whole battlefield froze in place. There was silence at the man standing still before a single foot chose to step forward, then another, slowly and gradually moving the rider beyond where the humans had been fending off bugsters, beyond Toei's brutal beatdown of monsters, beyond where Compa, Lyrica and 5pb had been doing their hardest as riders to break through Arfoire's defence, directly in front of Arfoire.

" **DESTROY! KILL, MURDER RAMPAGE! THERE IS NO MIRACLE AWAITING YOU!"** the enraged woman cried, her draconic form leaning forward ready to attack. Said attack however was frozen by the sudden raising of a now glittering black gashat, a dark violet button on top with a white star while a push of the side button had a green light illuminating the star shaped glass.

 _ **MOD OF GAMINDUSTRI! ALTERATION X!**_

As a heavenly tune filled the air, the scenery of Celestia was repeatedly pixelated by alternating waves of purple, black, green and white, a quick press of the button upon the side of the Force of Gamindustri gashat having the rider leap out in his navy suit.

"Arfoire… I know that there is good in you. Now, with the inspiration from Pallad and the work of Toei… I'll change your fate with my own hands." They were barely above a whisper , but there were none there who couldn't hear the promise. Arfoire, too lost in her sanity to give any sort of proper answer, merely continued to babble her maniacal nonsense as the gashat was placed down on top of the driver, a tab upon the side of the Force of Gamindustri gashat holding it in place.

 _ **CONNECT!**_

Where once silence reigned, a powerful music filled the ears of them all, every one of his friends looking to their bodies in wonder as the tune continued onward.

"It's like the music is healing us!" Purple Heart realised with a smile, her weapons granted to her by the power of the dragon primed once more towards their enemy. "We can't afford to waste this chance, let's give it all we've got!"

"Everyone, it's time we finally ended this." Egi declared, first Compa, IF and 5pb forming a line by his side before they had all created an impenetrable barrier. If Arfoire wanted to ever have a chance of ruining the world, she would have to break through Gamindustri's strongest defence. "Alter dai-henshin!"

 _ **DOGOOON! GOD-FORCE-MOD!**_

 _ **OMOIDAKE! KORE WA GENMEER NO CPU! GAMINDUSTRI ATARASHI SAISHO! MIGHTYDIMENSION EX-AID!**_

Pressing the button upon the top, the front holding the image of Egi standing tall atop a mountain in a new form revealed that same form standing amongst stars while the moulding upon the back that showed over the Gamer driver's screen showing the Mech suit after Ex-aid had leap out of it, Egi let himself be engulfed by the mech before a fierce glow burst through various parts. Once the grand explosion occurred, Arfoire let out a cry of pain as the various metallic pieces collided with the giant target that was her body, the blast revealing the black clad warrior beneath.

Upon a navy bodysuit lined by rainbow colours, a grandiose pair of boots, gauntlets and chest piece of shining black shone in the aftermath, stars of white moulded in that were lined by a neon green. Above the small mouthpiece of silver, eyes of multiple colours looked on bravely, but perhaps the most distinctive feature was the shining purple hair that flowed down his full back to thigh level, glowing with power coursing through it. A crack of the neck had Egi ready to rumble, a low laughter escaping the rider as Pallad looked on in awe.

"Just like Hyper Muteki… no, better!" the rider declared, a bright grin hidden by his helmet. "My heart's dancing now! Let's play!"

A tail lashing was the answer, heading straight towards Egi, but a simple held up arm was all that was needed to stop it square in its tracks, not even a single ounce of effort needed to kick the limb out of the way. With the final remnants of the bugsters defeated, it was left to the others to cheer on Ex-aid as he leapt into a kick that dislodged Arfoire from the comfort of her position.

"Come on Egi, you need to end this and fast!" IF prayed, Compa by her side.

"You have to survive Egi!" the nurse muttered beneath her breath, hands clenched tightly together as her eyes shut.

"The grand finale…" 5pb couldn't help the way her legs were trembling at the sight of Egi battling for his life, but the musician gave no doubt over whether he would be able to succeed. It was whether he came out of it unscathed.

" **DIE, FALL, BE CRUSHED!"** though she tried her hardest within her insanity not to show her steadily growing pain, there was simply no hiding the fact that the long haired rider was easily outclassing the draconic monster. Batting away the claws that threatened to rend him in half, Egi let out no sound as the gashacon slicer ravaged Arfoire's body. Scales were gradually carved away, the delicate flesh beneath left clear for the rider to beat away at. Every attack that came the rider's way seemed to be thrown away without a second's hesitation, almost as if he was invincible whereas Arfoire was clearly losing her ground- with increasing speed.

It was as the final defence upon the belly of the beast was torn away by the blade of Egi's energy scythe when the rider finally leapt back, his weapon left to the side.

"Now… we finish this." A fist slammed down onto the top button, the image sat on top of the Gamer driver glowing several different colours before the fist slammed down upon the button once more, purple, black, white and green energy swirling around Egi's entire body as he prepared to strike.

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **MOD OF – ALTERATION CRITICAL CRASH!**_

Punches. Kicks. Hundreds and thousands of them pummelled away at Arfoire while the beast could barely move, trying its best to deflect the incoming strikes only to be forced away by the sheer strength of the attacks that ravaged her exposed flesh. There was no noise other than the intense sound of hits landing and when a steaming fist finally paused after one last hit… silence.

"… **FOOL! YOU DID NOTH-ARGH!"** and at first, there was no pain, but as soon as she began to speak, it was as if a tidal wave of hit signs had appeared to flood the air, thousands of the signs spawning and fading away as a second torrent slammed away at Arfoire. **"NO…! THIS IS NOT… HOW I DIE!"**

"Your form is melting away… it's the end." The purple haired rider stepped forward, brushing himself off as he watched the monster before him melt away golden light leaving only Arfoire in her witch like form upon the ground. Far too weak to stage any form of defence, she was helpless as Egi knelt down on one to her level, a hand held out. Just as she let herself hold the foolish thought that he was going to help, said hand shot forward, diving straight into the light that was her fading body and gripping tightly, a sad expression left upon her face as her body disintegrated into particles of light. No one dared speak at first until Egi turned around, a hand held high.

Then, there was rapturous cheering.

* * *

"We did it! We finally beat the final boss all of Gamindustri is saved!" Neptune cheered, the group giving off a gigantic whoop as Compa reappeared from her place in the kitchen. It had been a simple flight in order to get everyone back to Planeptune and into Compa's house, as tiny as it seemed when everyone was put in there. "And now it's time for pudding! Wow, I can taste it already!"

"Hey, Histoire…?" seeing the doctor walk up to her side, the blonde fairy let a sigh, her little frown quickly changing to something a lot happier even if it was a bit too late. "You don't have to do that you know. We can tell how sad you are now that Arfoire's gone."

"Even if power did corrupt her, she was a good person at heart, I know it." the world tome admitted, sagging downward a bit in her flight. The doctor could only watch her solemnly before the smallest of smiles began to appear upon his lips., Histoire turning to the black haired man in confusion before a held out hand let a small glow flow out of it. the others, lost in the revelry with even Pallad being cautiously invited to join despite the actions he had taken, didn't notice the gentle glow that began to emanate from a slowly forming human silhouette, but the tome was more shocked when the silver haired woman was finally revealed with a tearful smile. "A-Arfoire? But how?"

"When I defeated her, I was able to take that small speck of light in her heart, the bugster data that recorded all of the positivity and humanity held within Arfoire. I figured, if you believed in her, then she has to be a good person at least a little bit." The Doctor explained, not ready for when Histoire quite literally launched herself at his stomach, Arfoire hanging back with a simple nod of the head. With a black and blue bodysuit that did well in emphasizing her curvaceous beauty, Arfoire was definitely not the twisted woman she was before, that was certain.

"I must thank you for this chance to atone for my sins. I'll repay all that I have done until the very end of my life." Arfoire intoned, the silver haired woman bowing as deep as possible, with Egi simply waving her off awkwardly. "If there is anything that I can do as retribution for my sins, you need but ask."

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about anything like that!"

"Hey, Egi! Get over here!" a sudden arm upon his own had him drawn into the, Histoire taking Arfoire's hand within her own before the bodies surrounding him prevented the rider from seeing the scene, a cake before him instead drawing his attention.

"See, we wanted to make sure we all celebrated, but we wanted to make something extra special for you." IF declared, the agent folding her arms with a prideful grin. "I tried my best to help out with this too, so make sure to tell us what you think!"

"Iffy and Nep-Nep aren't exactly the best in the kitchen, but with 5pb, everything turned out okay!" Compa explained with an innocent smile, giggling when she saw how red IF got at the mere thought. "Iffy, you're just so cute when you're pouting!"

"I tried my best… I don't often bake though, so I just tried out when I could!" 5pb added, the musician clutching her hands together as she leant forward with a faint blush. "I did the writing on top though."

"And I did all of the really important stuff! After all, if nothing gets mixed, you don't have a cake!" Neptune exclaimed, the girl bouncing in her seat as devoured her pudding. No doubt the girl would be raring for more dessert no matter how much she consumed beforehand. "You've got that right author-man!"

It was a basic affair, just a simple chocolate cake painted with white and the words 'Congratulations Egi!' delicately placed upon with red, but that did little to pull from the great joy Egi felt at the gift. Seeing the girls stood before them, all smiling at him as he began to slice into the cake, the doctor knew…

Even if he was far away from his original world, he was home.

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

* * *

 **Epilogue: I'm a current rider!**

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

Kamen Rider Ex-aid let out a sigh as he began to work at the monsters that had decided to gather around the edges of Genmeer; they had not been too much of an issue for people to deal with until there was a sudden surprisingly large number congregating too close for comfort. It gave Egi a chance to let himself loose after a while though. With each goddess back to their own land except for when they were making social calls, Egi had a lot more time to himself. Admittedly, it was starting to become a little bit sad, how much time he had with the others compared to how they were before.

It was thanks to this moment of thought that Egi didn't notice the trio of creatures that threatened him from behind, leaping forward in order to strike until a sudden energy coated foot to the side of them rapidly barrelled straight through them, the sound of the monsters disintegrating drawing the pink rider to the sight behind him.

 _ **ARE YOU READY!?**_

 _ **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YEAH!**_

"Rabbit… tank?" the man opposite him was certainly not a usual sight around Genmeer, a black body suit with two differently coloured halves upon it to form diagonal strips upon his body while a black belt with a large silver circle, strange bottles of red and blue sat in slots to the left while a lever jutted out to the right .

His left hand was covered in blue armour to contrast the glowing crimson that covered his left. The opposite was true for his legs, with the addition of a white spiral around the red leg, the left. His chest piece was the same, with red being on top and blue underneath, but the helmet, covering a similar pattern was a small bit more interesting. Two compound eyes looked forward, the right in blue and the left in pink, but it was the shape that intrigued. While they both had antenna, the right had it in the shape of a tank barrel, while the other had the ear of a rabbit, a simple eye and nose added to the left eye just for fun. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Kamen Rider Build… why I'm here, I quite uncertain." The rider answered, a gruff elderly tone that spoke of far more experience than what Egi had behind him. there was an authoritive aura to the way he spoke, almost as if he had once been a proud leader – perhaps that was why he was a kamen rider. "It seems my little curse has chosen to deposit me here for the time being, but who knows when I will be forced to make my leave?"

Before Egi could think of adding to the remark, the number of monsters around them began to grow tremendously, the two riders holding up their fists as the sounds of creatures chatting away began to swell. In response, the man who called himself build rolled his neck, a hand reaching down to the lever that sat at the side of his belt.

"Right then, why don't you let me deal with this? I'm sure you deal with this sort of thing all of the time, but I must admit, I'm a little bit rusty." the man stated rather than asked, his hand already cranking the lever as the silver circle began to glow all sorts of colours, small grey gears at the front whirring away as Build ran in the opposite direction.

 _ **READY? GO!**_

 _ **VORTEX FINISH! YEAH!**_

No matter what Egi was expecting to happen, the giant graph that came out of the ground in order to trap a large number of monsters was definitely not anywhere close to what he thought would happen, the red and blue rider leaping up almost as if his leg was a spring. Being a doctor, Kamen Rider Ex-aid could at least make out the fact that the graph was a parabola, meaning it would never touch the ground; it was an interesting way to utilise science and mathematics in a way so he didn't just end up falling to the ground. There was a split second as Build shot down where Egi thought he saw a track upon the bottom of the kicking blue foot whirring away, but the rider kick was done at such speeds that before the gamer rider knew it, the majority of monsters had already been defeated.

"And now, it's time for the grand finale. Why don't we try something unique this time?" Build mused, pulling the two red and blue bottles from his driver before a different pair were being shaken up within his hands, a white and black pair making their way into the slots where the others had sat.

 _ **DEVIL!**_

 _ **CHESS!**_

 _ **BEST MATCH!**_

"Build up!"

As the lever began to crank once more, Egi was forced back from his approach by a pair of pipes forming some sort of wireframe around the man, twisting and turning after forming the foundation upon the ground into two vaguely human halves that were slowly filled with a strange black and white liquid before morphing into the proper shape. The red gave way to black, the blue changing to white as the images making up the compound eyes upon him also morphed. The rabbit's head became a fiendish wing spreading upward and the tank was quickly a king piece tilted, a hand held out to form what appeared to be an archaic magic circle to block the incoming sword, an unseen smirk upon the man's face as he pushed forward, a clawed black hand reaching to tear at another monster as its charge missed its mark.

 _ **ARE YOU READY!?**_

 _ **AKU NO CHECKMATE! DEVIL-CHESS! YEAH!**_

"Devil-chess? That seems kind of random after the previous one…" Egi mused gently, though it was clear that the newly coloured Build was far too preoccupied by the enemies before him to listen. A second fell to the black claw while white bat-like wings lifted him into the air so he could slam down on the final remnants. With the way that this man thought, it was as if Egi had only just started to be a kamen rider, the man fought with such unrivalled prowess…

 _ **READY? GO!**_

 _ **VORTEX FINISH! YEAH!**_

"Watch out below!" a dangerous aura began to emanate off of the rider, Egi immediately jumping away as the missile that was Kamen Rider Build shot down towards the last monsters, explosions swallowing them whole as the sinister darkness that swallowed the twin coloured kamen rider faded away. Pulling out a bottle, the man glanced over at his handiwork happily before approaching the leader of Genmeer.

"Now, a Doctor who utilises a Kamen Rider transformation system based on games in order to assist in the safety of the people, his name taken from the concept of Extreme Aid. I wonder what kind of bottles you could give." The man gruffly mused, Egi letting out a small sound of confusion when an aura of white began to escape off of him into the empty bottle, a second one needed in order to extract a similar pink aura before a twist of the caps had them sealed up tight. "Of course, Doctor and Game. This will do wonderfully."

One bottle held a pink hue to it, a strange handheld gaming device portrayed upon the front while the second held an image of a stethoscope in white, both containing a liquid of a similar colour as Kamen Rider Build placed them into the holder he had at the side of his belt. As he did so however, a strange light blue glow began to overtake him, the man giving a sigh as he turned up his gaze to Egi.

"Um… thanks for your help, but what's happening now?" the doctor asked, about to come closer before a fading hand was held up, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't worry about me, my time seems to be up in this world. Maybe… maybe we'll meet up in a different one though. I'll be glad to fight at your side then." Build declared, his entire body fading away in a light blue glow before it was as if he was never there in the first place. Looking to the sky, Egi could only give a sigh.

Perhaps he would meet that man again. He was always willing to fight alongside another Kamen Rider.

 _ **GAME CLEAR! THE END!**_

* * *

 **And that is officially the end of the game folks! This story can finally go down as completed and we still remain the largest story in this category! Seeing as this is my first story, it holds quite a bit of value to me, seeing it finally reach its end is just amazing. Now, prepare for random rambling as I list off various thoughts about the behind the scenes of this story.**

 **When I first started writing this story, it was just meant to be a passing thought, I would do one chapter, see all the bad reviews and then give up and move on with my life. When I saw that this was steadily gaining traction however, I decided to see how far I could push this and then I started having ideas for my own gashats, and a whole new landmass and then this majestic mess appeared before your eyes. at first, I was doing every story i had weekly because being just before exams, I felt as if all of my lessons were simple revision and I had all the time in the world to pump out four chapters in a week. Then work started up and now I'm down to one/two in two weeks usually, but that's okay. This has been a great learning experience.**

 **The editing for this story began rather rough because I hadn't settled down on a particular style and even now, I'm not too sure the spellings and editing I've used for gashat jingles is entirely correct to the way I originally did it. Sometimes, I did it so they would be easier to hear in your mind, other times because I didn't actually get the right sounds down and as someone studying english language and learning about the phonetic alphabet, sound are starting to become increasingly important. Regardless, I was a bit hesitant on how to do it at first because some stories did it one way and others did it differently - I just went with something that really distinguishes them, makes sure the jingles don't melt into the writing.**

 **When making my gashats, I just usually let my mind wander and see what happened. I definitely wanted to have my own 'series' of gashats, but i was honestly going to have my main character die and end the story much earlier if people voted for the dangerous ending back when the stories was in the twenties chapter-wise. Luckily, people voted differently and now we have variations for each and every main gashat Emu has.**

 **Originally, Natsumi was going to have no more relevance to the story as anything more than a background character, but then I started to wonder 'what would happen to Dangerous Zombie?'. I had become quite the fan of Danganronpa at the time, so the idea of someone going crazy from Despair popped into mind and then the whole situation just started to click together. How do you think that was handled?  
**

 **Stepping into this, I always wanted to have a gimmick to my chapter titles much like Toei do with their episode titles. Actually, I wanted to imitate the show a fair bit, meaning I also added in the Super Hero time Segment, altering depending on what stories I was working on and the idea of a rider cameo at the end to signal the arrival of the next story. Having a core aim of each title being I'm a [descriptor with four syllables] did sometimes make things a little difficult, but I feel like the fact that each and everyone of these titles adhere at least somewhat closely means I've succeeded.**

 **if you look back to earlier chapters, I didn't actually include Blade in Planeptune, not as Kenzaki. my original idea when it came to making rider cameos would be to have people who work under aliases that are based off of the rider's name rather than the actual riders themselves, but then I thought, what's the point? That's the reason why only Planeptune has a person named after a rider rather than an actual rider, and also why Lastation had two riders rather than just one. It's a balancing act.**

 **Well, that's all I can think of for now, so all I can do is thank you so very much for reading this to the end. If you were herre from the very start, than thank you for being patient with me. if you looked into this recently, then I hope you enjoyed this and it took some of your time. if it weren't for you people telling me how to improve and guiding me, there's no doubt that this wouldn't be the same product. Please, look forward for when the next story, Creatimension Neptunia + riders, comes out and until then...**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


End file.
